el regreso del principe de los pokemon
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: traicionado y abandonado por sus seres queridos,ash ketchum siente que lo ha perdido todo, que pasa cuando todos los pokemon van a su rescate,despertando een el el verdadero poder del aura,finalemte quienes lo traicionaron se daran cuenta de su error -la historia continua
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: Hola a todos soy nueva en escribir fanfics de pokemon, este es mi primer fanfics, de una no me se todo los nombres de los pokemon , pero espero aprenderlos asi que tenga paciencia, de todas formas no estan obligados de leerla, sientase libre de dar su opinion con tal que siempre sea constructiva. Bueno esta historia es parecida a la que he leido de pokemon acerca de ash ketchum, pero me basare a la relacion de el con todos los pokemos, los legendarios incluidos sin mas que decir, empieza mi historia..**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

Para un joven entrenador de pokemon parece que la vida se ha acabado definitivamente, hace unas horas atras sus sueños de convertirse en el maestro pokemon se vio totalmente destrozado gracias a su rival mas poderoso como lo es Paul Shinji. Un entrenador cruel ,vil y sin sentimiento alguno , que no tiene el mas minimo remordimiento de usar a sus pokemon a su antojo, a tal punto de poner a su pokemon a riesgo de su muerte con tal de lograr sus propositos , con tal que el sea siempre el ganador, hara todo a cualquier precio aun a costa de la propia vida de su pokemon. Y esa fue la diferencia entre el y ash ketchum quien es el joven que perdio todo en esa batalla. Ash a pesar de que la gente lo considera arrogante y sobreconfiado en las batallas ,el en realidad no es asi, es un joven que ama sobre todas las cosas a sus pokemon, siempre los cuida y es capaz de dar su vida por ellos si es necesario,y alguien quien puede dar fe en eso es su mejor amigo, un pokemon amarillo de tipo electrico llamado pikachu, que siempre ha confiado en ash y que lo seguiria hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Pero la caida del joven entrenador fue realmente sorprendente y sumamente doloroso, y no se trataba precisamente de su derrota en la liga Sinoh por paul, sino por la traicion de todas aquellas personas que el consideraba sus amigos, casi podia decir que era como su unica familia, al que podria contar , al menos eso penso el hasta que hace horas atras se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba...

"_ Un joven ash ketchum se encontraba en una habitacion junto a su pikachu, que se habia recuperado de la tremenda paliza que paul su maximo rival le acaba de dar, quitandole toda esperanza de poder ganar la liga sinoh y por lo tanto poder convertirse en un maestro pokemon. Suspiro profundamente, no entendia porque la gente incluso sus amigos se jactaban de lo poderoso que era paul, el jamas seria como el, si para convertirse en maestro pokemon tenia que causar tal sufrimiento a sus pokemon, entonces no valdria la pena en competir por semejante titulo...dirijiendose a su pikachu.._

_Sabes pikachu yo nunca te pondre en peligro ni a ti ni a mis otros pokemon, ustedes son lo unico que tengo, no vale ganar a costa del sufrimiento de me lo perdonaria- dice Ash en tono de suma tristeza..._

_Pika pi pika pika pika pika pi (lo se ash tu no eres como paul, eres unico , por eso siempre estare contigo)-dice pikachu con una sonrisa a su entrenador..._

_Lo se pikachu, por eso quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa o la de los demas pokemon,es mia solamente mia, debi saber de las artimañas de paul...por eso perdoname pikachu, no merezco ser tu amigo o tu entrenador , no lo merezco quizas en lo unico que estoy en acuerdo con paul es que soy un perdedor , y no vale la pena que pokemon tan valiosos como tu , sterarptor, tonterria, charizard, y los demas que he conocido, esten con alguien tan poca cosa como yo-dice un ash realmente triste_

_Y en ese punto pikachu estaba mas que en shock , estaba empezando a preocuparse, a tal punto que quiso lanzar un super rayo contra el, pero por la suma tristeza y desolacion en la mirada de su compañero , ni siquiera eso podria ayudar a ash , y eso realmente le atormentaba, entonces escucho voces al igual que ash que cambiaria la vida de su amigo y de el para siempre.._

_Vaya es increible ese idiota no puede hacer nada bien por una vez en su vida-dice una misty muy molesta..._

_Es cierto yo que he viajado tanto tiempo con el ,al principio contigo y despues con las demas chicas, no puedo entender porque ash sigue siendo tan tonto, -dice Brock con fastidio..._

_Imaginense el muy tonto debe de creer que siempre lo apoyamos ,cuando era lo contrario, era para que nos llevaramos a nuestro objetivo, gracias a dios nunca tuve fe en el-dice un Max sonriendo maliciosamente._

_Es cierto desde que lo vi jamas me dio la impresion de ser un entrenador de verdad, solo le segui la corriente -dice May_

_Lo bueno de todo es que hable con paul y se ofrecio a entrenarme y ayudarme en todo, el si es un entrenador de verdad no es como el patetico de ash, que solo vive en un mundo de sueño creyendose el mejor de todo , cuando en realidad no es nadie en la vida-dice Dawn_

_Wow dawn que suerte tiene, en cambio nosotros tuvimos que pasar con ese tonto todo el tiempo, fingiendo que tenia habilidades, cuando era todo lo cotrario-dice Misty suspirando profundamente_

_Diganme a mi que yo soy su madre, y ahora como vuelvo a pueblo paleta con tanta verguenza , dios porque ash no podia ser como gary , o paul-dice delia con resignacion..._

_En ese punto pikachu, decir que estaba furioso era una subestimacion , queria electrocutar a todos de una sola vez, realmente no podia creer la gente con que ash y el se rodearon por tanto tiempo, eran las personas mas crueles egoistas, miserables que haya conocido,es mas el equipo rocket son unos santos comparados con ellos, es mas ash arriesgo tanta veces por ellos y es asi como les paga, delia la madre de ash por dios, debe ser que ash debe tener un karma ,pero porque a el que es un chico generoso y un corazon puro de verdad. Entonces se dio cuenta que el no fue el unico en escuchar la conversacion de los demas, se volteo para mirar a ash, y lo que vio le rompio el corazon totalmente, su ash sonriente y alegre de siempre, estaba muerto literalmente hablando, ante el era un joven sin ganas de vivir ,totalemte destruido..._

_Asi que no valgo nada eh,,pikachu,bueno si no quiere verme nunca mas ,entonces que asi sea-dice ash ...dejando rapidamente..._

_Pika pika pika pikapi ( Oh gran arceus no deje que haga lo que creo que va hacer...ash ,,,ash ,,ashhhhhhh)-grita pikachu temiendo lo peor para su amo.._

Y cuan razon tenia el pokemon amarillo, porque el joven entrenador corrio hacia el bosque corrio fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, para el ya no vale la pena vivir, que es lo que le queda, pikachu y los demas pokemon, y para eljoven entrenador su amor por cada uno de ellos es demasiado grande como para dejar que viva con alguien tan patetico como el..

PORQUE,,PORQUE YO ARCEUSSS QUIEN SEA PORQUEEEEE SOY TAN PATETICO QUE NO VALGO LA PENA DE TENER A NADIE A MI LADO, NO TENGO AMIGOS, NI FAMILIA,,,LLEVENME ENTONCES NO MEREZCO VIVIR,PIKACHU Y LOS DEMAS SERAN MEJOR SIN MI, ES MAS QUE OBVIO TODO EL MUNDO ES FELIZ SIN MIIIIIII- ash dice gritando fuertemente , cayendo al suelo, llora todo lo que debio llorar por tanto tiempo, pikachu finalmente lo alcanzo, y se acerco a su amigo, el dolor de ash ketchum era tan intenso que por primera vez en su vida pikachu sintio odio hacia los seres humanos...como podia lastimar a alguien tan especial como ash ni el mismo tenia respuesta a eso...

Pero pikachu no era el unico en sentir la agonia del joven entrenador del pueblo paleta, por imposible que se pueda ver ,todos los pokemon del planeta sintieron su dolor y su tristeza, para ellos, el dolor que consume a ash ketchum era su propio dolor, tomando en cuenta que ash era el elegido, pero para ellos era mas que un elegido era su amigo, su angel guardian que los protegia a ellos a toda costa, lloraban amargamente por el joven sabian mas que nadie que el ash ketchum alegre y cordial ha muerto hoy en dia, Para sus antiguos amigos, charizard, squirtle, bulbasur,, pidgeout, el dolor de su amigo era tan intenso que no dudaron ni en un segundo en abandonar todo lo que hacian, iban a encontrar a ash y quedarse con el,,,pero hay de lo que ocasionaron el corazon roto a su amigo porque nadie pero nadie se mete con ash ketchum y se sale con la suya..

En la dimension desconocida, donde residian los pokemon legendarios, no se diferenciaba mucho de los sentimientos de sus compañeros de la tierra. Arceus que ha mantenido un ojo en ash desde que nacio hasta hoy en dia, siempre penso en el chico como el joven con el corazon mas puro de todos los seres humanos, no era el elegido por nada, por eso no entiende porque al pobre chico lo abandonaron y traicionaron de esa manera, estaba tan furico que desearia el mismo acabar con esos humanos que destruyeron al entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero suspiro profundamente en el alma del joven no hay deseos de destruccion, hay deseos de tristeza, de lastima, de dolor y sobretodo de deseo de morir, ante la sola idea de morir ash, se le hizo escalofrio en toda su piel, el elegido ha dado tanto por ellos que no permitiria que nada ni nadie le haga daño nuevamente..

Supongo que todos sabemos porque estamos aqui- arceus seriamente pregunto a los demas pokemon legendarios...

Como no saberlo arceus, el aura del elegido esta disminuyendo poco a poco , no podemos permitir perderlo arceus, el ha sido el elegido mas bondadoso y amoroso que hayamos conocido- siucune dice llorando de tristeza...

Se que los humanos son estupidos, pero lastimar a alguien tan puro como ash es demasiado bajo incluso para ellos, me da una ganas de volver a tratar de acabar con ellos-mewtwo furioso y preocupado por su salvador...

El alma de ash esta rota y es por sus propios amigos,es increiblemente cruel y bajo de esos miserables, pero no podemos dejar solo a ash en estos momentos- latias angustiada por lo que le puede pasar a su protector...

Es verdad debemos buscar una forma de salvar al elegido del abismo en estos momentos, ya que si lo perdemos, los pokemon de la tierra ,incluyendome a mi,no tenemos ganas de vivir sin el-lugia sumamente preocupado por ash..

Yo me enfrente a mewtwo por los humanos, y fue gracias a ash que todos se salvaron, el arriesgo su vida por mi en el arbol de la vida, asi que no duden de mi ,por ash estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidan-mew,agradecido por conocer a ash

Estarian todos ustedes, siucune,voltrex, zyogre, mewtwo, mew, celebi, lugia, latias, entei, darkrai dejar la dimension del mundo pokemon ,para convertirse en pokemon de ash, estarian dispuesto a convivir con ash en la tierra-arceus pregunto seriamente a todos sus colegas, esperando la respuesta tranquilamente ya que podria salvar la vida de el joven elegido...

Mientras que los demas pokemon legendarios estaba sorprendidos por la peticion de su dios, pero cerraron sus ojos y recordaron cada vez que ellos estaba en problemas el unico en estar ahi para ellos era ash, el que le dio palabras de aliento ash, quien arriesgo su vida por ello ash, en fin ya no tenian ninguna duda en su decision , asi que celebi decidio hablar por todos ellos

Su alteza por supuesto que estamos decidido ser los pokemon de ash si asi es la manera de mostrar gratitud hacia el elegido ,ademas de compartir felizmente con el que asi sea-dice celebi segura de su decision..

Mientras nuevamente en la tierra ,y especificamente en lo mas profundo del bosque el dolor de ash ketchum aun latia mas fuerte que antes. hace horas que esta lloviendo fuertemente, y el joven esta totalmente inconciente y empapado. Ademas tenia una temperatura realmente alta y estaba volviento loco a un pikachu que no sabia que hacer, a simple vista se podia notar que ash no tenia ganas de vivir y estaba mas que dispuesto a dejar que la muerte se lo lleve, lo que hace entrar en un estado de panico al pobre pokemon amarillo..

Pika pikapi pika pika pikapi pika pikapi ( no te atrevas a morir ash me oiste, no te dejare morir ,te guste o no te guste te quedas conmigo me entendiste ash ketchum)- un pikachu angustiado le dice a su entrenador

Pero pareciera que su amo no escuchas sus suplicas , porque su fiebre aumenta cada vez mas, en su mente a ash ketchum le daba igual todo, lo unico que deseaba es que pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon encontraran realmente un entrenador eficaz fuerte y valiente que los cuide y los protega lo que el cree que nunca hizo. Pikachu estaba mas que en la desesperacion estaba acurrucado al cuerpo de ash llorando fuertemente si ash se iba de este mundo, el lo acompañaria total si su fiel amigo ya nada tenia por que vivir,estaba llorando por ash cuando de repente sintio la presencia de dos seres, uno era un pokemon y el otro era humano...

Pika pika pika pikapi pi pikapi pika pi pikapi pika chu( quienes que sean salgan de dondes esten,no permitire que se acerque a mi amigo, nadie lastimara nuevamente a ash no mientras yo este con vida)-dice un muy furico pikachu dispuesto a todo por proteger a su mejor amigo..

Tranquilizate pikachu, que lo menos que haria es lastimar a ash, despues de lo que vivi le debo todo por ninguna circunstancia le haria daño a el o a ti-dice una voz que sale de las ramas del bosque...

al ver claramente a ambas personas ,pokemon y ser humano, pikachu estaba realmente sorprendido ,ante el estaba nada mas y nada menos que sir aaron y lucario..

Pikaaaa pika pikapi pika ( por arceus que esta pasando aqui,lucario ,sir aaron son ustedes realmente)-dice un pikachu mas que sorprendido

Si somos nosotros pikachu mas adelante te diremos porque estamos vivos, pero debemos preocuparnos por ash primero, pero hablanos normal pikachu ,sabes que sir aaron te puede entender perfectamente- lucario dice sonriendo a pikachu...

Buenos menos mal siento que de tanto pika de una perdere mi voz, pero que haremos con ash realmente esta muy mal-pikachu dice con voz preocupada por su amigo...

En ese momento sir aaron se acerca hacia ash, tocandole la frente , sintio varias cosas, primeramente su temperatura era bastante mas alta de lo normal, que siente que ash se esta rindiendo ante la muerte , y tambien vio mentalmente cada palabra pronunciadas por sus supuestos amigos...

Ohhhhh hijo mio que te han hecho-dijo Sir Aaron

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno que les parecio bueno o malo, recuerden solo criticas constructivas por favor, nuevamente sientase libre de leer o no la historia, yo sola la escribo por fines de entretenimiento..en fin de todas formas fevisen por favor..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/Nota: Ante todo gracias, gracias y mil gracias por sus comentarios al parecer mis lectores les gusta mi historia,por eso voy aclararles algunas dudas, pero no toda ,porque si lo hiciera no seria una historia no les parece. Bueno primeramente mi computadora se reinicio por lo cual mi word se borro, estoy usando wordpad, no es lo mismo pero al menos lo intento, repeti algunas palabras pero mejorare con el transcurso de la historia. Con respecto a la traicion de los amigos de ash, he leido muchos fanfics basandose en eso, por lo cual no deberia extrañarse mucho mis lectores, en cuanto a lo demas poco a poco lo aclarare, soy una escritora que le gusta el suspenso por lo tanto esperen y veras, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon ,yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el momento que sir aaron se acerco a ash y dijo que el era su hijo ,pikachu ya no sabia que decir al respecto, es mas que claro que a ash y a el le ha pasado de todo, pero esto definitivamente supera a los demas y con creces. El pobre pokemon amarillo decir que estaba en shock era un verdadero eufemismo, es como decir que finalmente el equipo rocket se diera por vencido en cuanto a su captura ,cosa que por los momentos no ha pasado. En cuanto a sir aaron , no esperaba ver a su hijo en semejantes condiciones, gracias a mew, el y lucario ,ademas de alguien muy importante para el ,se encontraban con vida, pero al despertar ademas de recordar todo lo acontecido con su supuesta traicion a la reina, recordo mas que todo su relacion sentimental prohibida con una joven dama llamada Marion, y el producto de su amor, que gracias a celebi se salvo de la tragedia que vivio en su tiempo. Pero viendo a su joven hijo darse por vencido tan facilmente a la muerte , ya no estaba tan seguro de nada. Por su parte lucario tambien estaba preocupado por ash, en el poco tiempo que lo conocio, sin saber que era hijo de su maestro, se sorprendio de la humildad, sencillez y bondad del joven, no se explica como sus supuestos amigos pudieron hacer semejante traicion , al abandonar y despreciar a alguien tan especial como lo es ash ketchum, asi que dirigio su mirada en pikachu, decidio contarle parte del porque sir aaron y el estan vivos y como es que ast ketchum resulto ser hijo del ultimo guardian del aura.

Supongo que quieres algunas explicaciones pikachu-dice lucario mirando fijamente a pikachu

Te parece, porque mi unica preocupacion antes era la salud de ash , ahora con ustedes dos aqui vivos , y encima de eso, sir aaron dice que es el padre de ash ,tu me diras lucario-dice pikachu con tono bastante sarcastico

Bueno aqui va, mew vino hacia nosotros, nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados al arbol de la vida, pero eso significaba que no estabamos muertos, mas bien diria, que en un sueño suspendido, aunque no estuvieramos despiertos sentiamos todo a nuestro alrededor-dice lucario con un suspiro profundo

Entonces que fue lo que paso, como es que revivieron-dice pikachu seriamente

El arbol de la vida pikachu sintio en toda su plenitud la tristeza de ash , no solamente el, sino todos los pokemon del planeta, incluyendo a los legendarios-dice lucario.

WOW no me imagine el alcance del dolor de ash, si hubiera podido evitar que mi mejor amigo sufriera como esta sufriendo- dice pikachu mirando tristemente a ash

Tu no eras adivino de lo que iba a suceder pikachu, nadie ni siquiera arceus podian predecir lo que los compañeros de ash iban hacerle al elegido,bueno volviendo al tema , el arbol de la vida como te decia sintio toda la tristeza, ira,sufrimiento de ash , entonces paso algo imposible de creer...

"_Un mew volaba como loco alrededor del arbol de la vida, estaba llorando fuertemente, lloraba por la persona que consideraba como un fiel amigo, y que le ha salvado tanta veces la vida, la persona que se trataba era nada mas y nada menos que ash ketchum el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta pero conocido en el mundo pokemon como el elegido, el protector de los pokemon, el aura del joven poco a poco estaba empezando a disminuir, lo que es el inicio del fin de la vida del elegido, y eso era algo que mew temia con toda su fuerza..._

_Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo, ash donde quieras que este, no puedes morir , no puedes dejarnos, te quiero mucho elegido-se decia a si mismo un mew totalmente desesperado..._

_Pero de repente se ilumino, con una sonrisa radiante, sabia que la unica persona que por lo menos podia traer a la vida a ash, de la oscuridad en donde estaba ,era el mismisimo sir aaron , no solamente por ser el ultimo guardian del aura sino por ser el padre de ash, unicamente mew y celebi saben acerca del pasado de ash. Asi que sin mas ni mas, se dispuso a revivir tanto a sir aaron como a su fiel discipulo lucario..uso gran parte de su poder psiquico y junto con el arbol de la vida, en total armonia lograron lo imposible por muchas personas, el volver a la vida a un ser humano y un pokemon. Finalmente ambos despertaron y el primero en hablar fue sir aaron_

_Que esta pasando aqui como es posible esto...mew tu tienes que ver con que estemos aqui-dice sir aaron totalmente sorprendido_

_No puedo creerlo maestro ,a que se debera que hayamos revivido-dice lucario igualmente sorprendido como su maestro.._

_Efectivamente sir aaron, lucario yo los revivi ,,,,y es que tenemos un problema sir aaron,,,se trata de ash-dice un mew sumamente nervioso por la reaccion de sir aaron..._

_Y estaba en lo cierto en temer ,porque en el momento que nombro a ash , para sir aaron sintio que se le venia el mundo encima, lucario el pobre estaba en la luna ,es decir no entendia absolutamente nada acerca de la relacion de su maestro con ash salvo porque ambos poseen la misma aura, al parecer lucario no tiene los recuerdos completos. Sir aaron cerro los ojos concentrandose en el aura del joven entrenador, y lo que sintio realmente le dio escalofrio en todo su cuerpo, las emociones de ira, dolor ,impotencia, perdida, y deseos de morir crecian enormemente en el corazon de ash y no podia darse el lujo de perder a su hijo, ahora que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para reencontrarse con el._

_Que paso mew? que paso con la promesa que tanto tu como celebi hicieron en proteger a mi hijo, porque por lo que siento no hicieron precisamente eso-dice sir aaron preocupado por su hijo..._

_Lo siento sir aaron ,realmente celebi y yo lo sentimos muchos, tienes razon no cumplimos la promesa, pero ahora salva a tu hijo por favor, por los pokemon del planeta, que necesitamos a ash con nosotros por favor-dice un mew sinceramente angustiado_

_Esta bien lo hare no solamente por ustedes, mas que cualquier cosa, por mi hijo, es lo mejor que tengo y no permitire que nadie me lo quite nuevamente de mis brazos ni siquiera la muerte-dice Sir Aaron seriamente.."_

Y eso es parte de la historia pikachu, en el camino para aca ,el maestro me devolvio toda la memoria acerca de el y ash, y es positivo que el elegido es el hijo de sir aaron, la historia completa la sabras cuando salgamos de aqui-dice lucario finalizando parte de la historia...

WOW no se que decir, pero como llegaron aqui-dice pikachu...

Es sencillo porque yo los traje aqui-dice una voz en el aire...

Y pikachu se sorprende al ver una figura en el aire , era un pokemon , pero no era cualquier pokemon , era un legendario especificamente latias, por lo cual casi da el susto de su vida al pobre pokemon amarillo..

Laaaaa...laaaaatiaaassssssss ere tu realmente-dice un pikachu sorprendido por la presencia de su amigo legendario

Si soy yo, tiempo sin vernos verdad, lastima que sea en estas circunstancias, pero dime como esta ash-dice latias

Verlo por ti misma latias aun sigue igual-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente..

Y latias asiente y cuando se acerca a ash, con permiso de sir aaron se da cuenta que el joven no es ni la sombra del chico alegre, confiado y animado que ella conocio en altanore. Aquel muchacho que no dudo ni en 2 segundos de sacrificar su vida por su hermano y por ella, el que le enseño a ser mas segura de si misma, quien veia por medios de sus brillantes ojos, la inocencia y pureza de su corazon, ese niño al parecer ya no existe mas..

Ohhhh ash que te hicieron, porque te destruyeron el alma,ash, aqui estoy no me apartare de tu lado, a partir de hoy te protegere, siempre te cuidare-dice latias acurrucandose al cuerpo de ash...

Sir aaron sonrio a la interaccion de latias con ash, mew en el camino le conto todo lo que ash ha hecho por los pokemon, se sacrifico en la batalla de mew con mewtwo, arriesgo su vida por lugia, se enfrento a entei, ayudo a lucario a buscar la verdad de su pasado, darkrai ,shaymi,giratina, son pokemones legendarios que le deben su vida a su hijo, obviamente latias se ve que ama de verdad a su hijo , suspiro profundamente quienes sean los humanos que le quitaron las ganas de vivir a su hijo van a pagar bien caro su traicion, ash no es cualquier chico es el elegido , el guardian de los pokemon , asi que esos tontos humanos no tiene ni idea de lo que se le avecina, para sir aaron ,ash ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, el fruto del gran amor que existe entre el y marion , el que le dio las ganas de luchar en la batalla contra sus enemigos, ahora aqui se siente impotente al ver a la persona mas importante de su vida debatirse entre la vida y la muerte...

Nunca debi dejarlo solo, debi estar con el cuando me necesitaba-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente..

No se puede culpar de nada maestro, usted no podia adivinar lo que paso, ash es un joven fuerte y decidido, realmente maestro debe estar muy orgulloso de el, ash vale mucho para todo nosotros-dice lucario tratando de reconfortar a su maestro

Lo se lucario con todo por lo que ha pasado ,creeme que estoy mas que orgulloso de el, por eso mismo me he injusto lucario que la gente que lo rodeaban lo hayan tratado asi como si nada-dice sir aaron en tono bastante triste..

Pero para angustiar mas al guardian del aura, junto a lucario , pikachu y latias, ash empezo a delirar fuertemente, gritando todo lo que su mente le decia o pedia a gritos decir...

Yaaaaaaaaaaa dejenme morirrrr,,,no valgo nadaaa,,,dejenme en pazzzzz,,,pikachu, charizard, mewtwo, lugia,latias ,pokemon amigosssss perdonenme por favorrr no puedo masssss-dice ash delirando entre lagrimas...

Y eso es todo lo que sir aaron y los demas pudieron soportar, ash se le estaba escapando entre las manos, y el debia salvarlo a como de lugar, si era posible cada uno de ellos intercabiarian la vida por su amigo sin dudarlo, entonces latias fue la primera en hablar...

Tenemos que sacarlo de aqui, si seguimos aqui, ash no pasara la noche-dice latias mas angustiada que antes

Se donde debemos ir, vamos a la region misteriosa, al reino de agatha, tengo un castillo secreto, y ahi nos espera marion estoy seguro que ella mas que nadie podra ayudar a ash-dice sir aaron

Por casualidad...esa tal marion,,es la madre de ash-dice pikachu preguntando a sir aaron y lucario...

Ambos sonrieron a pikachu por lo cual le dio a entender que ash sin saberlo ni esta conciente de su alrededor se reuniria prontamente con su madre, con su verdadera familia, entonces pikachu penso en los demas pokemon de ash, estaba seguro que todos ellos eran fieles a su amigo o al menos eso esperaba.

Hey esperen que pasa con los demas pokemon de ash, digo, swadlon,bulbasur,snorlax,taurus, muk,, bayleef, heracross, quilava, totodile,noctowl,glalie, en fin todos ,incluyendo a los que se fueron ,como charizard,squirtle,pidgeot..

Tranquilizate pikachu, ya sabemos a que te refiere,,,y no te preocupes por ellos, ya que igual a ti son fieles a ash como nadie , y en estos momentos estan en camino-dice latias sonriendo a su pequeño amigo

QUEEEEEEEE? pero como, cuando , y donde-dice un pikachu exasperado

Nuevamente tranquilizate, escuchame bien ,al parecer el profesor oak no esta al tanto de lo que paso con ash, el estaba haciendo no se que cosa, una investigacion con ese asistente medio raro suyo...tracey que no se dio cuenta que bulbasur y los demas huyeron al sentir el dolor de ash-dice latias mas tranquila...

Bueno y los que ya no estaban con ash ,seguramente tambien sintieron el sufrimiento del elegido-dice lucario interviniendo en la conversacion entre latias y pikachu

Asi es ,como saben son todos los pokemon que sintieron la angustia de ash, entonces sus mas fieles pokemon obviamente decidieron por su cuenta buscar a su protector , por eso antes que pregunten como nos encontraran un amigo muy especial mio esta en la busqueda de ellos y los traera hacia donde estemos nosotros-dice latias sonriendo maliciosamente a lucario y pikachu...

Y quien es ese amigo tuyo, debe ser muy especial para que este tan tranquila latias ,recuerda que se trata de la seguridad de ash no de cualquier cosa-dice pikachu preocupado por su amigo

Mi amigo especial prontamente lo conoceras , y en cuanto a ash sabe perfectamente lo mucho que quiero a ash nunca pero nunca arriesgaria la vida de ash,es lo unico que me queda a mi-dice latias seriamente

Entonces vamonos la vida de mi hijo se extingue cada vez mas mientras ustedes pierden su tiempo hablando entre si-dice sir aaron un poco molesto con latias y pikachu

Asi que sir aaron se quito su capa y cubrio el cuerpo de ash, ademas lo cargo en su espalda, por lo cual lucario, pikachu y el se montaron en latias para ir a toda velocidad al reino de agatha con la esperanza que ahi puedan salvar la vida de ash ketchum,,

Continuara,,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

**A/Nota: Bueno mis lectores continuamos con la historia, se que los deje en shock por la relacion de delia y ash, en este capitulo le revelare un poco de la verdad del pasado de ash, y si los deje sorprendidos con el capitulo anterior , no me quiero imaginar que pensaran despues de leer este capitulo, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En el Misterioso Reino de Agatha:<span>

Gracias a la velocidad de vuelo de latias, poco a poco sir aaron, lucario , pikachu y un ash totalmente inconciente, ajeno a la situacion que lo rodeaba, prontamente se acercaban al lugar de destino que habia previsto sir aaron que era el reino de agatha. A simple vista desde el cielo se puede notar que es un lugar distinto a los demas, se caracteriza por una naturaleza totalmente virgen y que gracias a dios ,al parecer no ha sido intervenido por la mano del hombre hoy en dia. Abundante arboles frondosos, espesa vegetacion y el sonido agradabel de varias especies de pokemon , dan a lugar de sentir una sensacion de paz y tranquilidad. Tambien se puede ver el pueblo que se construyo en corcondancia con la naturaleza del lugar, lo que se aprecia del lugar es la interaccion entre humano y pokemon, una relacion de cordialidad y respeto mutua que no se puede ver en otras partes del de entrar al reino, pasaron del largo al lugar que hace siglos atras, en otro tiempo sir aaron y lucario vivieron distintas aventuaras incluyendo la ultima que casi le cuesta la vida a ambos. Para el ultimo guardian del aura , le hubiera gustado conocer a la descendiente de su reina, pero la salud fisica y emocional de su hijo estaba de primero ante cualquier cosa, asi que suspirando profundamente, sabria que en otra oportunidad se conocerian finalmente, ahora lo que importaba era salvar a su hijo de una muerte inminente. en ese momento pikachu se dirigio a sir aaron.

Sir aaron falta muncho, porque ash ,esta empeorando, su temperatura aumenta cada vez mas -dice un angustiado pikachu...

Yo tambien lo siento,,,espero que llegemos pronto,,, realmente me preocupa el estado de ash-dice latias en acuerdo con la preocupacion de pikachu...

No se preocupen...ahi esta detras de las montañas , el castillo nubloso-dice sir aaron

Y vaya que hacia alusion perfecta a su nombre...detras de las montañas un imponente castillo blanco cubierto por neblinas estaba frente a ellos. Este castillo pertenece a sir aaron y sin duda alguna es un lugar perfecto para que el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta se recupere, o al menos eso es lo que mas deseaban las personas que estaban cuidando de el. De un momento a otro con suma precaucion latias fue aterrizando al frente de la entrada del castillo, sus ocupantes bajaron inmediatamente, de repente la puerta del castillo se abrio para permitir que sir aaron y los demas entren al interior del mismo, en ese instante unos de los pokemon ocupantes del castillo se acerco a ellos...

chan...channnnn...chancyyyyyyyy( oh mi arceus es cierto lo que senti...el elegido esta muriendo ...oh dios miossss llevenlo a la habitacion inmediatamente,enseguida buscare a la srta. marion para que se reuna con ustedes-dice chancy seriamente a sir aaron y los demas...

Chancy soy yo ...sabes perfectamente que yo entiendo a todos los pokemon , asi que puedes hablar mas tranquilamente quieres-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente...

Esta bien sir aaron usted me entiende ,fuerza de la costumbre quizas, pero en fin como lo dije antes lleve al elegido a su habitacion que yo buscare inmediatamente a su madre-dice chancy mas tranquila

Tanto sir aaron como lucario, pikachu,y latias asentieron y rapidamente se llevaron a ash a la habitacion. La habitacion era amplia de colores pasteles claron , una cama matrimonial, con su mesa de noche, y una enorme ventana que se podia perfectamente ver el paisaje natural que rodea al castillo. Mientras colocaron a ash en su cama, para la desafortunia de ellos, la salud del joven no mejoraba para nada, aun seguia igual com sir aaron lo encontro en el bosque...El ultimo guardian se sento a lado de su hijo, apretando su mano firmemente..

Vamos ash,se que me escuchas lucario me hablado muy bien de ti hijo mio, y debo decirte que no creo estar mas orgulloso de ti de lo que estoy actualmente, por eso lucha ash ,en donde estes vuelve a nosotros , tus pokemon te necesitan , marion tu verdadera madre te necesita...yo te necesito hijo mio por favor vuelve-dice sir aaron casi en susurro..

Pikachu, lucario y latias veian como sir aaron interactuaba con ash , los tres querian hacer algo para que ash reaccionara , pero sabia que solamente ash era el que debia decidir regresar o no al abismo en donde se encuentra. De repente la puerta de la habitacion de ash se abrio, para dar pasos a 2 personas ,especificamente a chancy y a una muy hermosa dama ,de piel morena clara,cabellera larga castaño oscuro y ojos de chocolate ,que cualquiera podria derretirse con solo verla, pikachu en ese instante se dio cuenta que deberia ser la madre de ash Marion , evidentemente el parecido de ella con el es significativo, es mas ash tiene caracteristicas de ambos padres, el cabello de sir aaron y la piel de marion, para la dama se acerco a sir aaron ,viendo a su hijo en cama estaba en total shock...

Ohhh aaron mi amor ,chancy me dio señas para que entendiera que mi pequeño estaba mal, pero por lo que veo es peor de lo que me dijo-dice Marion abrazando a sir aaron

Asi es cariño, al parecer la traicion de sus amigos hacia el ,es algo que no pudo soportar, y poco a poco esta sumergido en una total oscuridad-dice Sir aaron besando la frente de su esposa...

Despues del abrazo de la pareja, la dama Marion dirijio su atencion en pikachu...

Asi que tu eres el fiel amigo de mi hijo , lucario me ha hablado muy bien acerca de ti, no se como pagarte por tanta devocion hacia mi hijo pikachu-dice Marion sonriendo a pikachu...

Pikachu iba hablar , pero antes de hacerlo latias se comunico telepaticamente con el, para decirle que solamente y por los momentos sir aaron era el que entendia el lenguaje pokemon, por lo cual utilizo su lenguaje de pika nuevamente ...

pika pika pika pika pi pikapi ( No hay nada que agradecer, ash siempre me ha ayudado en todo, el es mi mejor amigo, y pase lo que pase siempre estare con el)-dice pikachu un poco sonrojado por el comentario de Marion

La dama solo sonrio al gesto de pikachu y de forma inmediata se sento a lado de su hijo, tocando su frente, noto que la temperatura era muy alta...asi que le pidio a sir aaron, que fuera a traer unas toallas calientes y unas hierbas medicinales, para bajarle la fiebre a ash...

Vas a estar bien mi pequeño,estoy aqui, no permitire que nadie mas te haga daño mi cielo, te cuidare, te protegere con mi vida si es necesario-dice marion acariciando tiernamente el rostro de ash...

Pero al parecer el dicho de madre solo hay una se aplica perfectamente aqui, porque en solo minutos marion hizo lo que pikachu y sir aaron no pudieron hacer y fue tranquilizar a ash y hacer que este recuperara aunque sea por minutos la conciencia...

Quien eres tu...acaso estoy en el cielo...mori-dice ash tratando de abrir los ojos por completos...

No estas en el cielo cariño, estas vivo todavia y seguira siendo asi mientras yo este aqui, ahora descansa amor ,tienes que mejorar yo te cuidare te lo prometo-dice marion besando la frente de ash..

Gracias -dice ash sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo...y sin dudarlo cerro los ojos para descansar mas tranquilamente..

Y nuevamente sir aaron y los demas entraron,trayendo las cosas que solicito marion, esta mezclo entre si las hierbas medicinales y poco a poco se la dio a ash, que aunque estaba dprmido por alguna razon desconocida por el reaccionaba felizmente a la voz de la dulce dama, se sentia por primera vez en años seguro con la dama, como si estando con ella nada malo pueda pasarle...

Wow, te dicho que eres realmente magica ,marion en poco tiempo ash te ha escuchado atentamente, si sigue asi ,lo mas problable es que mejore notablemente-dice sir aaron sonriendo a su esposa..

No es nada mi amor, lucario tenia razon sabes, tu hijo tiene una fuerza de voluntad increible incluso para querer morir...yo solamente le di seguridad y tranquilidad que era lo que necesitaba,ahora solo queda esperar, va a ser una larga noche-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash...

Pika pika pika pika pika ( y como tenemos toda la noche me gustaria saber el resto de la historia por favor)-dice pikachu impaciente por conocer el pasado de su amigo..

Bueno pikachu como estas muy impaciente por saber nuestra historia, yo sere la primera en empezar...en nuestra epoca años atras, aaron era uno de los guardianes de aura del mundo pokemon, pueden sentir , percibir y comunicarse con el mundo pokemon, en pocas palabras aaron seria como un pokemon humano , para que me puedas entender mejor-dice marion mirando fijamente a pikachu...para su suerte el pokemon amarillo entendio todo a la perfeccion por lo cual puede continuar con la historia...

No todos los humanos tienen esa clase de poder los guardianes del aura son unicos en su especies,,,,aaron era el ultimo guardian, hasta la llegada de ash, volviendo a la historia como los guardianes eran unicos asi era su destino, por su comunicacion entre humanos y pokemon ..a ellos se les estaba determinantemente prohibido cualquier relacion con otro humano-dice Marion suspirando profundamente..

En ese punto de la historia latias se unio a pikachu por el interes de la historia, por su parte sir aaron sonrio a ambos pokemon y decidio el continuar con la historia...

Todo deberia ser asi, hasta que un dia en el jardin del palacio de la reina Ilene conoci al alngel mas bello de mi vida, una joven impetuosa, apasionada de caracter fuerte, pero con un amor profundo, y esa joven es actualmente mi esposa marion , no fue facil estar juntos, ademas de mi impedimento por ser guardian del aura, se formo un grupo de cazadores de pokemon y destructores de los guardianes, que ponian en peligro la existencia tanto de los seres humanos como las de los pokemon en esa epoca-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a pikachu y latias

En ese momento , nosotros nos casamos a escondidas,gracias a la reina, y por supuesto a lucario que en ese momento apenas comenzaba a ser entrenado por aaron ,y demostro con altos puntos merecer ser el aulmno de aaron , entonces todo se vino abajo cuando la gente se entero de todo acerca de nuestra relacion clandestina-dice marion con tono de tristeza

Uno de mis maestros Aldeskro , junto con otros guardias comenzaron a cuestionarme acerca de mis poderes, mi relacion con mi pokemon, y que mi amor por marion habia ciegado mi punto de vista hacia las cosas-dice sir aaron furioso al recordar su relacion con su maestro.

Pero lo mas impactante ocurrio, y fue que la dama marion quedo embarazada, en ese instante los ataques de los cazadores se hicieron mas frecuentes para el reino, lo que significaba que si la dama marion seguia en el castillo seguramente moriria junto al bebe que aun no habia nacido-dice lucario interveniendo por primera vez durante el desarrollo de la historia..

Tanto pikachu como latias estaban fascinado por la historia ,poco a poco ambos pokemon tenian una idea mas clara acerca del nacimiento de ash, pero para no ser groseros con sus amigos decidieron mantener el silencio para dejar que ellos continuen con la historia...

Mientras que los pokemon que me rodeaban durante esa epoca ,entendian perfectamente mis sentimientos por marion ,decidieron protegerme a toda a costa, a mi ,como a marion y nuestro futuro hijo, pero los humanos eran otra cosa, la situacion era insostenible, entonces de la nada el pokemo del tiempo celebi hizo su aparicion-dice sir aaron

Pika pikapi pika pikapi (QUEEEEEEEEEEEE, que tenia que ver celebi en todo esto)-dice pikachu totalmente en shock

Sir aaron suspiro profundamente por la inocencia de pikachu, por su parte marion sonrio gratamente a veces los humanos y pokemon se parecen tanto, y su hijo con pikachu son prueba fidedigna de esto, aunque ella no entiende su lenguaje a simple vista no hay que ser un entendedor de la misma para notar la confusion total del pokemom electrico, asi que acariciando suavemente el rostro de pikachu decidio continuar con la historia...

Las personas que me odiaban a mi ,mas por el hecho de esperar un hijo de aaron , no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, sus ataques fueron mas poderosos ,dejandonos indefensos ni siquiera la reina podia hacer algo a nuestro favor. Entonces celebi entro en accion , nos pidio a aaron y ami que la acompañaramos a traves del portal del tiempo, mientras lucario distraia a las personas obsesionadas con nosotros-dice Marion

Segun celebi todo estaba planeado, nos iba a transportar a un lugar fuera del castillo para protegernos, pero por energia estatica el portal nos trajo a este tiempo-dice aaron

Al principio estabamos confudidos pero por la proteccion de nuestro hijo ,decidimos quedarnos aqui, despues supimos que la reina nos necesitaba, celebi podria llevarnos de vuelta, pero yo decidi dejar a mi hijo aqui porque temia que si regresaramos podrian dañarlo o algo asi-dice marion

Vimos a una pareja de casados que no tenian hijos , ellos vivian en pueblo paleta, eran adan ketchum y su esposa delia, dejamos a ash al cuidado de ellos, lo demas es historia,,,,el ataque al reino nuevamente y mi sacrificio en el arbol de la vida complico mucho las cosas-dice sir aaron finalizando la historia...

Pikachu finalmente entendio todo lo que envolvia el misterioso pasado de su entrenador y mejor amigo ash ketchum, la pregunta que quedaba en el aire para el, si su amigo resistira a la verdad que delia no era su madre, suspiro tranquilamente despues de pasar tanto tiempo con ash, algo siempre no le cuadro al pokemon electrico y era la doble aptitud de delia hacia su amigo , es decir, delante del profesor Oak y los demas se mostraba a una delia sumamente amorosa hacia ash,demasiado pegajosa para el gusto de pikachu. Pero al momento de estar a solas con el y su amigo, su aptitud hacia ash cambia totalmente a una fria, cortante y hasta cierto punto lleno de resentimiento como si ash le hubiera hecho algo, y definitivamente ash es incapaz de lastimar a nadie , lo que queda al pokemon electrico es ese misterio el de la aptidud de delia, y estaba seguro que la primera en averiguar todo acerca de ash es su madre biologica, que a simple vista se ve su amor puro e incondicional por su hijo..

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en otro lugar. en el bosque:<span>

Sin ni siquiera proponerselo ,los antiguos pokemon de ash, ademas de los nuevo ,se reencontraran entre si, ninguno sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que le puede pasar en el camino ,a quien se deben enfrentar, pero lo unico claro para todos ellos en general es encontrar a su entrenador ash ketchum asi tengan que mover cielo y tierra, haran lo que sea para volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Estando ya en el medio del bosque los pokemon que salieron del laboratorio del profesor Oak, snorlax, kingler, muk,swadloon, taurus, heracross, noctwol, bayleef, quilava, totodile,torkoal,glalie,sceptile, donphan, guiados por su "lider" bulbasur se enfontraron frente a frente con staraptor, torterra e infernape que hicieron de las suyas en el centro pokemon de sinoh para poder escaparse e ir en busqueda de su entrenador. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando de repente del cielo vieron como poco a poco charizard uno de los promeros pokemon de ash ,bajaba a su encuentro, y de los matorrales aparecio el travieso pokemon de agua squirttle, Finalmente todos estaban reunidos en completo silencio hasta que squirtle hizo de las suyas..

Squirtle ..sguirtle..squirtle ( Hey chicos tiempo sin vernos) -dice squirtle con la seña de la paz...y todos los pokemon cayeron estilo anime..

Char...char...char...charrrrrrr ( tenemos un problema grave aqui y eso es lo unico que te ocurre decir)-dice charizard furioso por la aptitud relajante de squirtle...

Squirtle...squirtle...squirtle...squirtle.( que quieres que diga,,,sabes perfectamente que no soy bueno en lo que a discurso se trata)-dice squirtle mirando fijamente a charizard..

Bulbasurrr...bulbasur...bulbasur...bulbasur...( Callense los dos no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros, de todas formas uno de ustedes saben como carrizo vamos a encontrar a ash y pikachu)-dice bulbasur

Y nadie tenia ni la mas remota idea de como llegar hacia ash, antes que charizar y squirtle pudieran responder a la interrogante de bulbasur, se escucho una voz profunda escondida entre los arboles...

Yo puedo llevarlos con ash, se donde el esta, pero debemos darnos prisa la vida de ash ketchum cprre grave peligro...

Snorlax...snorlax...snorlaxxx...snorlax ( Hey quien eres tu ,es de mala educacion hablar a nuestras espalda)-dice snorlax irritado por la misteriosa voz..

La misteriosa voz se hizo presente ante ellos, y para charizard, bulbasur y squirttle ,era mas alla de sorprendente ver quien estaba frente a ellos, la voz misteriosa pertenecia a uno de los pokemon legendario, a uno al cual ash se enfrento para proteger a los humanos y a los pokemon por igual, el pokemon que le debe tanto a ash, su vida, su confianza todo , el pokemon era nada mas y nada menos que mewtwo...

Bueno de una, antes que caigan para atras no tenemos tiempo para eso...debemos irnos actualmente ash esta muy mal ,asi que debemos irnos onmediatamente-dice Mewtweo seriamente a los demas pokemon

Y antes que cualquiera de ellos ,pudieran decir algo al respecto, mewtwo hizo lo mismo que con los pokemon clonados hace años atras, o sea, utilizo su poder psiquico y todos los pokemon los que volaban y no , se elevaron al aire y a regañadientes siguieron a mewtwo con la unica idea de salvar la vida al entrenador de pueblo paleta Ash Ketchum...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores ya esta mas o menos aclarado el origen de ash, y chicos nuevamente le recalco este fics no es el primero en que se basa en la traicion de los amigos de ash hacia el, asi que por fa haganse ya la idea porque habra otra sorpresas mas, mi historia repito mi historia se basara en ash y los pokemon, porque ash es mas de lo que aparenta...asi que dicho esto revisen por favor**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/Nota: Nuevamente gracias, gracias por sus comentarios lectores, se agradece su interes en mi historia lectores, en este capitulo , se vera la "reaccion" de los "supuestos" amigos de ash acerca de su desaparicion, y la reunion de los pokemon de ash con el joven entrenador,,,,asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon ,yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el centro pokemon de Sinoh:

En el centro pokemo de sinoh habia una locura total puesto que al parecer finalmente se dieron cuenta de la desaparecion de los pokemon de ash. L a enfermera joy junto a la oficial jenny, buscaron freneticamente cada rincon del centro pokemon con la esperanza de hallar cualquier rastro o indicio de algunos de los pokemon del entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero para su decepcion no se encontraba nada que tuviera que ver con ellos. Ademas tambien notaron la repentina ausencia de su entrenador es mas el joven habia desaparecido horas antes que sus pokemon por lo cual saben perfectamente las dos, que los pokemon estan solo sin la asistencia del joven entrenador. Hablando de ash ketchum ,tanto la enfermera joy como la oficial jenny se preguntan que fue lo que motivo al joven desaparecer asi como asi, ella vieron su derrota aplastante ante paul shinji, ellas saben que dio lo mejor de si y que el no iba a ser capaz de arriesgar la vida de sus pokemon por una victoria como sin duda alguna lo ha hecho paul shinji. Ambas estaban buscando desesperadamente a los pokemon de ash,cuando inesperadamente los amigos de ash se aparecieron frente a ellas, y adivinien quien fue el primero en hablar...

Ohhhhh enfermera joy y ofical jenny ,ustedes son unos angeles que vinieron a rescatar un alma en pena como yo-dice brock on ojos enamorados...pero tanto misty , max y croack se acercaron a el...

Seras un alma literalmente muerta si sigues comportandote como idiota-dice misty jalando de la oreja a brock

Bueno enfermera joy, oficial jenny por casualidad ustedes no han visto a ash-dice dawn fingiendo preocupacion por su amigo

Tanto la enfermera joy como la oficial jenny se miraron de reojo, si era un misterio que ash ketchum haya desaparecido asi de repente lo era aun mas ,al saber que sus amigos no tenian ni idea que el entrenador de pueblo paleta hace horas habia huido del centro pokemon con destino desconocido para ellas, asi que la oficial jenny fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Dawn no se como decirte esto ,,,,pero al parecer ash ha desaparecido desde hace mas de 8 horas y actualmente no encontramos sus pokemon-dice oficial jenny mirando fijamente a dawn y los demas..

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice dawn y los demas totalmente en shock por la desaparecion de ash...

Pero como esto es posible , ademas de perder de forma aplastante ,encima de eso ese tonto se da el lujo de desaparecer asi como si nada-dice Misty realmente molesta...

Si yo no te conociera bien misty diria que no te cae bien ash-dice la enfermera joy cuestionando la reaccion de misty...

Claro que no enfermera joy ash es nuestro amigo, el mejor de todos ,lo que pasa es que misty esta nerviosa de que le pase algo malo, verdad misty-dice max mirando fijamente a misty...

Ehhhh ahhhh si claro max tiene razon enfermera joy y como no preocuparme el equipo rocket siempre esta detras de ash por pikachu, por eso dije lo que dije-dice misty un poco nerviosa

Ni la enfermera joy ni la oficial jenny podian entender la aptitud de los amigos de ash, no pueden creer que ellos siendos los amigos del entrenador finalista del campeonato de sinoh ,no supieran nada de la desaparecion del joven , mas aun se sentia como si tuvieran molestos con el, y al punto de vistas de ellas, saben que no tienen ninguna razon de molestarse con ash, el siempre los apoyo a todos ellos, asi que no querian pensar que ellos tenian que ver con la decision de ash ketchum de desaparecerse asi como asi, entonces la oficial jenny hablo nuevamente...

Esta bien tienes razon por estar nerviosa, pero no creo que ash en este momentos este siendo perseguido por el equipo rocket, ya que a esos tres los vi hace minutos afueras del centro pokemon y ash esta desaparecido antes del mediodia despues de su derrota con paul-dice jenny seriamente a los amigos de ash...

Quizas ash necesitaba tiempo consigo mismo , despues de todo el fue el unico en creer que podria vencer a paul-dice may suspirando profundamente

Es verdad a pesar que somos sus amigos, honestamente siempre supimos de la superioridad de paul sobre ash-dice max

Si tratamos de converserlo de que se retirara del torneo para el bien de el y sus pokemon , y ya saben lo terco que el-dice may en acuerdo con max

Ciertamente quedo mas que demostrado que ash nunca vencera a paul, solo espero que con esto que le paso ,le haya quedado completamente claro el panorama-dice brock suspirando profundamente..

En ese punto tanto la enfermera joy como la oficial jenny no sabian que pensar ,si brock y los demas (misty, max, may ,dawn) eran los mejores amigos de ash, entonces el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta no necesitaba enemigos, es mas podria decirse que hasta paul shinji seria mejor amigo que los que estan frente a ellas. Suspiraron profundamente quizas la respuesta para ambas acerca de la desaparecion de ash ketchum siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos, quizas el propio ash se dio cuenta quienes eran sus amigos realmente, y no culpan para nada la decision del joven, solo se pregunta en donde esta el, y si se encuentra en buen estado, pero sobretodo si se habra podido reunir con sus pokemon..

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en el misterioso Reino de Agatha:<span>

La noche realmente fue larga para las personas que tenian bajo su cuidado al joven entrenador de pueblo paleta ash ketchum, el chico de 13 años a pesar que escuchaba atentamente la voz de marion, aun deliraba cosas incoherentes, entre recuerdos con su enfretamiento con paul, las constantes quejas de misty cuando empezo su viaje pokemon, como may lo cuestiono como entrenador cuando se conocieron, cuando se sintio atraido por dawn desde el primer momento en que la vio, en fin todos esos momentos que definitivamente marcaron la vida de ash. Por su parte sir aaron , marion ,lucario, pikachu y latias se mantuvieron atentos a la salud fisica y emocional del joven, se turnaron entre ellos para cuidar y estabilizar a ash en caso de presentarse una crisis , que efectivamente ocurrio en horas de la madrugada y que tanto sir aaron como su esposa , con amor ,cariño y paciencia pudieron calmar al joven hasta lograr que este duerma tranquilamente. A las primeras horas del dia, todos se despertaron tranquilamente al saber que la temperatura de ash bajo finalmente y que por los momentos no tenia nada de que preocuparse , la dama marion y chancy decidieron retomar sus ocupaciones en el castillo y regresaria en la tarde para saber de la salud de ash, dejando a sir aaron el cuidado y proteccion de su hijo,cuando iban todos a desayunar de repente sir aaron sintio la presencia de uno de los pokemon legendarios ,y otros pokemon,que por alguna razon tienen esencia de ash, entonces se da cuenta de que seguramente son los pokemon de su hijo...

Siento la presencia de los pokemon de mi hijo ,viniendo hacia aca ,pero el pokemon legendario por alguna razon desconocida no lo reconozco-dice sir aaron a lucario y los demas...

El es mewtwo es un pokemon legendario como yo, la razon del porque no lo reconociste...digamoslo que es un primo lejano de mew-dice latias sumamente nerviosa al hablar de mewtwo

No entiendo hay algo que nosotros debamos saber latias-dice lucario confundido por el nerviosismo de latias...

Por lo momentos hablaremos despues de la historia de mewtwo es mas que sea el si quiere y ash que lo cuenten , ahora vamos a ver a mis otros amigos que de seguro deben estar preocupados por ash-dice pikachu impaciente.

Y asi sin mas que decir al respecto todos acompañaron al pokemon electrico para el recibimiento del misterioso pokemon legendario y la llegada del resto de los pokemon. Mientras que mewtwo excentrico como siempre, sin pronunciar palabra alguna a los pokemon de ash durante el viaje poco a poco los ayudo a aterrizar suavemente en la entrada del castillo. En ese instante nuevamente las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a sir aaron y los demas, no hay que decir que pikachu se alegro enormemente de ver de nuevo a sus antiguos amigos y camaradas en las batallas que ash tuvo durante sus viajes pokemon. El pokemo electrico le conto a sus amigos acerca de sir aaron y que el los entiende perfectamente, lo cual suspiraron tranquilamente puesto que podian hablar normalmente con alguien quien pudiera entender su leguaje pokemon. Mientras que ellos se ponian al dia ,ademas de saber lo que ocasiono el grave estado de su entrenador y mejor amigo ash ketchum, sir aaron,lucario miraron fijamente a mewtwo , entendian un poco a latias cuando dijo que el era primo lejano de mew, pues su parecido con el mew es mas que evidente, y para ellos habia algo mas entre el y mew, ambos estaban lejos de saber que mewtwo era el clon de mew, esa historia era algo dolorosa y que el misterioso pokemon no estaba dispuesto a compartir al menos que su unico amigo en el mundo, que ironicamente resulto ser humano, era el mismisimo ash ketchum, por esa razon se dirigio friamente a sir aaron y lucario

Como esta ash-dice mewtwo friamente a sir aaron

Como es que conoces a mi hijo-dice Sir aaron

Mewtwo al principio estaba en shock, los encuentros anteriores que tuvo con ash, este habia confiado en el totalmente ,diciendo que su padre murio cuando el era muy pequeño, que casi no tiene recuerdos de el, y mewtwo sabe que una de las caracteristicas mas fieles de ash es siempre andar con la verdad por delante, por lo cual uso sus poderes psiquicos, para saber si la persona que estaba frente a el estaba diciendo la verdad o era simplemente un impostor. Con sus ojos cerrados concentrandose mentalmente, vio toda clase de imagenes, desde los encuentros secretos entre sir aaron y marion, al ataque a su pueblo, el asesinato de sus seres queridos, el nacimiento de ash, hasta la renuncia de ambos padres por la salvacion de su pequeño, asi que si algo que estaba seguro el pokemon excentrico es que su amigo ash no tiene ni idea de cuanto su vida esta por cambiar, el se aseguraria que fuera para bien, juro al igual que los demas legendarios estar con ash como su pokemon solo espera que su amigo lo acepte, entonces rompiendo sus pensamientos finalmente hablo directamente a sir aaron...

Ash y yo tenemos una historia, no es precisamente buena, pero al final de la misma nos hicimos amigos, si quiere saber todo acerca de como nos conocimos, preferiria que ash estuviera con nosotros...

Esta bien respeto tu palabra , con respecto a la condicion de mi hijo, el esta estable, ha superado lo peor, pero no sabemos que tan mentalmente destruido este, supongo que sabe lo que le sucedio con sus amigos-dice sir aaron seriamente

Mewtwo asentio , y apreto sus puños, evidentemente sabia acerca de la traicion de los amigos de ash hacia el, y no queria mas nada en este mundo que acabar con cada uno de ellos, de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero suspiro profundamente, el propio arceus le dijo que el destino de esos traidores estaba en las manos del elegido, y sera el solamente el ,el que decida que pasara con ellos, que cualquier decision que el elegido tome ,todos los pokemon tanto los legendarios como los que habitan en la tierra, la apoyara totalmente. Sabiendo de antemano que no puede sacarle mas informacion a mewtwo, sir aaron lo invito a el y los otros pokemon para que fueran a la habitacion de ash y se reencontrara finalmente con el. Ni hablar que los antiguos pokemon de ash estaban mas que emocionados por ver por fin a su entrenador, mientras que mewtwo solo asentio ,pero por dentro estaba igual de emocionado que los demas, asi que poco a poco se fueron todos a la habitacion del joven entrenador...

Despues de horas de lo que parecia dias, ash ketchum finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta que definitivamente no estaba en el bosque, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar lo que paso,y porque esta en esta habitacion, y lamentablemente sus primeros recuerdos fue la conversacion que el y pikachu acerca de la opinion de sus"amigos" hacia el, nuevamente tenia unas ganas de llorar y querer morirse hasta que escucho nuevamente la voz de una bella dama.

Un joven apuesto y dulce como tu no debe estar tan triste-dice Marion

Ehhhh lo siento..pero me puede decir quien es usted y que hago yo aqui-dice ash nervioso y sonrojado por el comentario de ash

Mi nombre es Marion soy la dueña junto com mi esposo de este castillo, y precisamente mi esposo te encontro en el bosque junto con un pikachu,estabas muy mal ,fue por eso que te trajo aqui-dice Marion sonriendo dulcemente a ash

Ash no sabe que es lo que siente en este momento, pero estando cerca de la bella dama ,siente una paz interior inmensa, se siente seguro mas cuando marion se acerco a el y lo abrazo ,sea por instinto o lo que sea el le correspondio aferrandose a ella, en este momentos cuando la derrota frente a paul shinji y la traicion de dawn y los demas ,sabia que necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Marion por su parte como su verdadera madre no iba a permitir que su hijo volviera a caer en la depresion que estaba cuando sir aaron lo trajo hacia el castillo, tenia que hacer algo para recuperar su autoestima ,para que el se diera cuenta que era una persona muy valiosa para sus pokemon, pero sobretodo para sir aaron y ella misma. Ash estuvo a punto de preguntar acerca de su amigo amarillo, ya que le parecio bastante extraño que despertara sin la presencia de su pikachu, pero como si el destino esta vez se acordo de el ,se abrio la puerta de su habitacion, en ese instante pikachu hizo su aparicion , al ver a ash finalmente despierto obviamente se lanzo a los brazos de su entrenador..

Pika pika pikapi pika pika pika chuuuu ( Oh gracias al cielo ash que estas bien,no tienes idea del susto a la muerte que me diste, no se que haria sin ti)-dice pikachu acariciando suavemente a su mejor amigo..

Lo se pikachu ,se que te preocupe enormemente, pero ahora estoy bien, al menos eso espero-dice ash con una sonrisa forzada

Pikachu sabia perfectamente que el no esta bien, que pasaria algun tiempo para que su mejor amigo volviera ser el mismo de antes, por eso los pokemon detras de el ,se lanzaron hacia el joven entrenador, lo cual fue una verdadera sorpresa para el

Bulbasur, squirtle, charizard, sceptile, pidgeout, bayleef, quilava,chicos no pudo creer que esten aqui, no tienen ni idea de los muchos que los extrañe, por favor diganme que se van a quedar conmigo-dice ash con tono casi suplicante..

Hubo un silencio casi sepustral en la habitacion todos incluyendo a mewtwo se sorpredieron de la aptitud de ash, sabia que la traicion de sus amigos lo habia dejando mal herido, pero parece mucho peor de lo que se imaginaron, lo cual nuevamente todos los pokemon de ash, ademas de latias ,mewtwo y hasta lucario se dijieron a si mismo, si veian a los amigos de ash ,se lamentariari hasta del dia que nacieron, pero obviamente fue pikachu el mas furioso de todos , si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de electrocutar a esos traidores creanlo lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces. Ash mientras veia el silencio de sus amigos sintio que era algo estupido pensar que despues de lo que paso en sinoh , sus pokemon se quedaria con el, nuevamente la tristeza se apodero de el,, aunque no lo ha dejado a decir verdad, pero entonces sintio que todos con pikachu incluido , se lanzaron hacia el,dandole a entender que a eso vinieron a quedarse con el, que contra viento y marea estarian juntos al final. Sir aaron sonrio un poco al ver como su hijo se siente un poco feliz, asi que se acerco a el en medio del bullicio entre ash y sus pokemon..

Ash me llamo sir aaron supongo que lucario te hablo de mi-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

WOW supongo que no estaba sonñando es usted sir aaron , lucario me alegran tanto que esten vivos-dice un ash realmente sorprendido por la presencia de sir aaron y lucario..

Y a nosotros nos alegra verte , en particular a mi me hace muy feliz reencontrarme contigo-dice lucario sonriendo a ash

Pero ash no dijo nada, para sir aaron eso significaba que estaba pensando en algo , suspiro profundamente lo que su hijo estaba pensando en estos momentos de seguro no es nada bueno

Ash me mira , que te pasa , que tiene ash, puedes confiar en mi-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

No merezco ser tutor de aura, no soy nada en la vida, le falle a todos ,a mis amigos ,a mi mama, pero sobre todo a mis pokemon , no merezco nada-dice ash en voz baja

No te atrevas a decir eso nuevamente ash, tu no eres asi, al menos no eres el chico valiente que lucario alegremente conocio-dice sir aaron firmemente...

Entonces ash sin importar que lo viera, se lanzo a los brazos de sir aaron, y empezo a llorar fuertemente, mientras que el ultimo guardian del aura lo abrazo con todo lo que tenia, esperando a que su hijo desahoque todo lo que tiene atragantado en su alma...

Yooo no quiero..estar solo..no quiero que mis pokemon me abandonen,,,pero tampoco quiero que esten conmigo en contra de su voluntad...lo unico que queria,,,,es que la gente se diera cuenta de lo valiosos e importantes que son mis pokemon para mi ,,,es acaso eso un crimen ,,,es mucho pedir...solo quiero que todos ellos sean felices,,,aunque sean sin mi...

Y pikachu y los demas pokemon tenian lagrimas en sus ojos, por el dolor y sufrimiento de su entrenador. En la tierra los demas pokemon nuevamente sintieron la tristeza del elegido, ni hablar de arceus que su alma se estremecio por las palabras del elegido, no cabe duda que ash era un humano unico, estaba por encima de cualquier expectativa, los demas legendarios sabian mas que nunca que su mision era proteger a su elegido a toda costa. Nuevamente en el castillo, ash seguia llorando hasta que sintio la presencia de dos pokemon cerca de el...

Ash escuchame bien tu nunca pero nunca estaras solo, yo estare siempre contigo, hasta el final,nunca me separare de ti-dice latias acariciando suavemente a ash..

Es cierto ash, todos tus pokemon estan aqui por ti ,solamente por ti ninguno te dejara,es mas yo me quedare contigo, eres mi unico y verdadero amigo- dice mewtwo soriendo a ash

Latias , mewtwo me alegra tanto que esten aqui ..yo...-dice ash que despues de llorar tanto nuevamente el cansancio se apodero de el

Ash pequeño descansa, y no te preocupes que todos estaremos aqui hasta que despierte-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

Gracias -dice ash cerrando finalmente sus ojos , volviendo a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Mientras que todos en la habitacion se quedaron ahi atentos al despertar del joven entrenador, pikachu y latias se acurrucaron muy cerca del joven para que con su presencia el joven no sintiera la sensacion de ser abandonado, porque al parecer para ellos fisicamente ash se esta recuperando, pero emocionalmente hay mucho que trabajar con el , y ellos se encargaria de que ash no se sintiera mas como que no vale porque para pikachu y los demas pokemon ash ketchum es lo mas importante en estos momentos..

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/Nota: jejejeje lectores no me he olvidado de que algunos de ustedes me pidieron los nombres de los fanfics en que los amigos de ash lo traicionan, bueno cuando ustedes me lo pidieron ,yo ya tenia listo el capitulo anterior, asi que no pude hacerlo pero he buscado en todo el fanfiction .net y consegui los siguientes, mis lectores tomen nota por favor: betrayal por Spectorof Fire, es en ingles esta en el capitulo 7, pero el tiene una relacion con misty,aura elegido es en ingles tiene 2 capitulos por My lifeMyRules ,regreso de una venganza en ingles por sheep 261 en el capitulo 5,One More to Frontier en ingles de ASDFG96,no se si categorizarla como una de las que les nombre pero se la recomiendo de todos modos, estas historias apenas estan empezando pero de ahi me base para escribir la mia, pero mi historia es definitivamente diferente a ellas o otras que si consigo en otros capitulos se los que dire continuemos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon ,yo solo poseo la historia..**

* * *

><p><span>En el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta:<span>

Despues de recibir una llamada del centro pokemon de sinoh ,donde la enfermera joy informa al profesor oak y su asistente tracy acerca de la desaparicion de su joven aprendiz ash ketchum y mas tarde la huida del centro pokemon ,de los pokemon de este, tanto el profesor oak ,como tracy y el propio gary que llego minutos despues se dirigieron al jardin del laboratorio del profesor, y la sorpresa mas grande para los 3 es encontrar el jardin completamente vacio. Entre los 3 dividieron la busqueda en todo el jardin para encontrar a bulbasur y los demas pero no tuvieron ninguna suerte, desaparecieron como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado por completo. Pero el profesor tenia una teoria que la desaparicion de bulbasur y los demas pokemon tenia que ver con la fuga de ash, ambas desapariciones estaban conectadas de eso no hay duda alguna, ademas tracy acaba de recibir dos llamas interesantes, una de ella era la guardiana del santuario del charizard, indicandole que el charizard de ash habia volado en horas de la noche, la otra fue de la oficial jenny , jefa de bombero del escuadron squirtle informando lo mismo ,que el squirtle de ash habia huido, lo que confirma la teoria del profesor, pero el sabio anciano tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, ha pasado cosas extrañas en todo el planeta,casualmente o no desde que nadie supo del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta, tanto gary como tracy estaban empezando a preocuparse por el silencio del profesor oak.

Abuelo estas bien-dice gary preocupado por su tio

La verdad no gary,algo esta pasando en el mundo pokemon, y mi intuicion me dice que tiene que ver con ash-dice el profesor oak suspirando profundamente

Tanto tracy como gary se miraron entre si , en una total confunsion ,ellos no sentian que algo pasaba con el mundo pokemon , pero obviamente el profesor es mas sabio y astuto que ellos ,el debe saber que esta pasando, pero lo que no entendian realmente que tenia que ver los cambios en el mundo pokemon con ash,entonces fue el turno de tracy en preguntar..

Pero profesor que esta pasando en el mundo pokemon, y que tiene que ver ash con todo esto-dice tracy confundido por la aptitud del profesor...

Bueno tracy,gary les explicare lo que esta pasando, primeramente la tierra esta sufriendo cambios debido a la indecision de los pokemon acerca de proteger o no la tierra, los legendarios han desaparecidos de sus lugares de origenes-dice profesor oak seriamente a gary y tracy

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dicen gary y tracy al mismo tiempo

Asi es chicos, los profesores cientificos como yo , han estado chequeando el lugar donde habitan los legendarios, y les aseguro que ninguno de ellos estan en su lugar, lo cual esta provocando un desequilibrio en todo el planeta, ademas quiero que me digan si no han notado algo extraño en sus pokemon-dice profesor oak mirando fijamente a gary y tracy

A que se refiere profesor-dice tracey al parecer sin entender lo que dijo el profesor oak

Yo si abuelo,mis pokemon arcaine,blastoise,umbreon ,electivire y los demas no me obedecen desde ayer , a decir verdad por eso estoy aqui abuelo, ninguno de ellos dejan que me acerque a ellos, es como si me odiaran o algo asi-dice gary suspirando tristemente

No te odian gary te lo puedo garantizar, sencillamente no confian en ti, es mas cualquier pokemon aun estableciendo un lazo de amistad con su entrenador ,en estos momentos dejo de confiar en el-dice profesor oak

QUEE? pero como abuelo, como nuestros pokemon podrian dejar de confiar de la noche a la mañana en sus entrenadores -dice gary realmente asustado en que sus pokemon nunca vuleva a confiar en el

Asi es gary en estos momentos ningun pokemon confia en sus entrenadores aun por muy buenos que sean , en el centro pokemon de sinoh brock , misty, may y dawn estan pasando por la misma situacion que tu, misteriosamente sus pokemon no les obedecen y creo saber porque-dice profesor oak suspirando profundamente

Y nos puedes decir que es lo que sabes abuelo, que o quien es la causa para el extraño comportamiento de nuestros pokemon -dice gary mirando fijamente a su tio

Creo que se debe a algo que paso con el guardian de los pokemon , algo malo sucedio con la persona que es guia de los pokemon gary me refiero al elegido-dice profesor oak.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en el reino de Agatha:<span>

Nuevamente el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta aun continuaba dormido despues de su reciente crisis y su reencuentro con sus antiguos pokemon, afortunadamente esta vez estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, siempre observado por sir aaron que no se aparto nunca de el ,ni siquiera cuando su esposa marion le pidio descansar, el sacudio la cabeza diciendole a su esposa que le prometio a ash quedarse con el ,y piensa cumplirla hasta el final. Lo bueno de la habitacion de ash era que era enorme, porque sus pokemon ,mas latias, mewtwo, estaba ahi comodos,vigilando el sueño del joven entrenador,esperando que cuando despierte este mas tranquilo a como lo vieron anteriormente. Mientras que sir aaron mirando fijamente a su hijo, sentia unas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que el es su padre y que nunca mas estaria solo, pero penso que seria una mala idea decirselo asi de una, ash estaba mal de por si el no necesita añadirle mas preocupaciones de las que ya tiene, pero quizas puede hacerse amigo de el, que confie plenamente en el y marion , asi entre los dos podian decirle la verdad acerca de su pasado, que por cosas del destino se tuvieron obligados a separase de el,mientras acariciaba a su hijo, se fijo en algunos moretones que el tenia en el brazo, y realmente le parecio curioso, pero la respuesta a su inquietud prontamente seria respondida por el propio ash que empezo nuevamente a entrar en crisis...

Noooo paraaaaaaaa por favorrrr detente ,,ya por favorrrrrr-dice ash gritando fuertemente. lo que ocasiono que todos los pokemon despertara abruscamente

Ash por favor tranquilizate estoy aqui por favor-dice sir aaron en tono suplicante...

Tanto pikachu,latias ,mewtwo como los demas pokemon se acercaron mas a su mejor amigo, mientras que marion llego inmediatamente a la habitacion ,sentia que su hijo la necesitaba ,y obviamente no se equivoco...

Aaron por favor dime que tiene mi pequeño esta vez-dice marion sumamente preocupada por la salud de ash

No se querida, estaba tranquilo, lo estaba viendo fijamente cuando note estos moretones en sus brazos, y te aseguro que lo tiene desde hace tiempo, pikachu has visto estos moretones antes...

pika pika pika pika pikapi (la verdad no sir aaron , ash extrañamente se coloca esos guantes ,pense que era por moda pero creo que esta ocultando algo)-dice pikachu sorprendido por los golpes en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo

En ese momento ash dijo las palabras que ocasionarian un silencio sepustral en la habitacion...

Bastaaaaa por favorrrrr mamaaaaaaa no me peguesssss masssss por favorrr voy a ser bueno te lo prometoooo nooooo-dice ash gritando en su pesadilla...

Y el silencio que hubo fue casi mortal nadie sintio la presencia de celebi y mew que tambien escucharon las palabras de ash, como es posible que celebi dejo al elegido en manos de semejante humana, si se sentia impotente por la tristeza y dolor del elegido ahora era mucho peor...en el cielo los legendarios como arceus estaban totalmente en shock. El dios de los pokemon se sentia mas culpable que nunca debia haber estado con el elegido, en vez de eso dejo como el elegido vivio una vida de penumbras, maltrato y desolacion ,sonrio amargamente a pesar de eso el elegido mostro un amor incondicional por todos los pokemon el incluido ,realmente ash ketchum era unico entre todos los humanos.

Marion estaba llorando , las lagrimas eran de un dolor inmenso, ella se sacrifico por la felicidad de su hijo,por su bienestar, no para ver como su hijo se destruye a si mismo no solo por la traicion de sus amigos sino por el maltrato fisico de aquella mujer que le juro que iba a cuidar a su hija ,evidentemente no hizo lo que le prometio,lo cual cerro los ojos juro en que si algun dia tener de frente a esa mujer la mataria con sus propias manos. ,pero su hijo ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca asi que lo abrazo fuertemente, ash aun inconciente de todo se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso...

Tranquilo mi amor ,ya esta ,todo paso estas a salvo, y quien quiera volver hacerte daño tendra que pasar sobre mi cadaver,ya mi amor , ,te amo mi pequeño sin tan solo tu supieras cuanto-dice marion llorando mientras abrazaba a ash..

El joven nuevamente se sintio tranquilo,seguro protegido y sobretodo amado por la dama, poco a poco nuevamente volvio a quedarse dormido deseando con todo su corazon ,que esta vez sus sueños sean tranquilos. Al ver como ash se durmio nuevamente, pikachu, latias se acercaron a el, el pokemon amarillo no puede creer que estando tanto tiempo con ash no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, con razon delia nunca dejo que el durmiera con ash, mientras que el dormia felizmente con los demas pokemon, ash estaba siendo maltratado por la que fue su supuesta madre...

Pikapika pikapika pikapikapikapiiii ( si me encuentro con esa bruja le dare el trueno de su vida, va a desear nunca haber maltratado a ash,si la veo ni el mismisimo arceus la salvara de mi)-dice pikachu en tono bastante escalofriante

No te preocupe pikachu que nada ni nadie te lo impediria ,hasta arceus querra acabar con ella, aunque entre nosotros creo que la dama marion es la primera en la lista en acabar con esa miserable mujer-dice latias enojada igual que pikachu por el maltrato de delia hacia ash

Mewtwo silenciosamente estaba impresionado por ash ,que despues de pasar por las cosas que paso aun confien en los humanos y los pokemon ,realmente merecia el titulo de elegido con creces,por otra parte era igual que los demas estaba furioso con esa mujer, no podia pensar en la forma en acabar con ella,cuando de repente fue el primero en notar la presencia de celebi y mew

Celebi ,mew que les trae por aqui-pregunta mewtwo a ambos pokemon legendarios..

Sir aaron,lucario, marion, pikachu y los demas pokemon se voltearon a ver a celebi y mew,entonces el ultimo fue que decidio responder a su amigo mewtwo

Tu siempres tan cordial mewtwo , no cambiaras por lo que veo, en fin vinimos exactamente por la misma razon que tu y latias, a partir de hoy somos oficialmente pokemon de ash que tal-dice mew sonriendo a mewtwo

Marion ,sir aaron no se como disculparme, por todo lo que ha sufrido ash, no tengo cara para presentarme ante ustedes, pero vine hasta aqui para quedarme con ash, por favor denme una nueva oportunidad-dice celebi suplicando a marion y sir aaron

No tienes nada que disculparte con nosotros celebi, fuimos nosotros quienes renunciamos a nuestro hijo, pensamos que era mejor que viviera aqui en su epoca y que fuera feliz con personas que lo quisieran, y mira como resulto todo esto, en todo caso seria mi culpa y la de aaron celebi, y por supuesto que te puedes quedar con el-dice marion sonriendo a celebi

Celebi dinos son solamente latias,mewtwo, mew y tu los unicos legendarios en apoyar a ash-dice lucario hablando por primera vez

Lucario sino te has dado cuenta todavia todos los pokemon de la tierra estan pendiente de todo lo que le pase a ash, en cuanto a los legendarios, todos los legendarios decidimos renunciar a nuestro mundo para ser pokemon de ash, es hora de proteger al elegido y eso es precisamente lo que vamos hacer-dice celebi sonriendo a lucario

Gracias a todos ustedes realmente no saben lo que significa para nosotros saber el cariño,y amor que le profesan a mi hijo-dice sir aaron agradeciendo el gesto de los pokemon legendarios hacia ash

Al contrario sir aaron,esto es lo minimo que podemos hacer, despues que ash se ha sacrificado tanta veces por nosotros, deben estar muy orgullosos de el sir aaron,dama marion ,su hijo es invaluable para todos los pokemon por eso estaremos con el ahora mas que nunca-dice mew sonriendo a sir aaron y marion..

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el laboratorio del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta:<span>

Para gary oak habia algo acerca de la leyenda del elegido que se le hacia conocida, es como si el supiera quien es el elegido pero sacudio su cabeza en ese pensamiento ni siquiera tiene la mas minima idea de lo que se refiere su abuelo con respecto al ese"elegido" y que tiene el que ver con todo eso, como una sola persona puede decidir el destino de los pokemon, segun el los pokemon tienen libre albredio en decidir que hacer con su destino, como alguien puede ser tan importante para ellos, que sin dudarlo 2 veces son capaces de arriesgar el planeta tierra solo por un individuo, definitivamente no tenia logica ni respuesta para eso. Pero para tracy contrario a los pensamientos de gary todo tenia sentido para el, el sabe ,conoce perfectamente la identidad del elegido, pero su inquietud era donde estaba el, y que lo que le paso, sea lo que sea que debio haber ocurrido con el ,debe ser terrible para que todos los pokemon sin pensarlo 2 veces tomen esa aptitud hacia sus entrenadores, y los que abandonaron el labortatorio seguramente fue que sintieron que el estaba en peligro e inmediatamente huyeron para ir a su rescate, suspiro profundamente solo desea que su amigo este bien pero algo le dice que no debe cifrarse falsas esperanzas. Mientras el profesor penso que es mejor decirle a su nieto la importancia del elegido para el mundo pokemon y cual es su verdadera identidad,sonrio mentalmente cuando su nieto se entere de quien es el elegido, de seguro se caera para atras.

Gary el elegido no es cualquier persona como tu piensa, debe ser un humano con un corazon extremadamente puro,generoso, y libre de todo sentimiento de maldad-dice porfesor oak mirando fijamente a su nieto

Pero abuelo no existe un humano asi, todos tenemos tenemos sentimientos buenos y malos en nuestro corazon-dice gary

Y tienes razon gary, pero este humano es unico porque nunca deja que esos sentimientos nublen su juicio, el da todo por los pokemon ,se sacrifica por ellos gary es mas ,para ese humano ganar no significa nada si se basa en el riesgo de sus pokemon,conoces a alguien asi gary-dice profesor oak

gary no respondio al parecer no entendio la indirecta que le dijo su abuelo,por lo tanto este decidio continuar para que su nieto entendiera quien es realmente el elegido.

Gary , hace tiempo en las islas naranja hubo una batalla entre 3 pokemon legendarios, moltrex, articunio y zapdos, esa batalla estaba por definir el futuro de la vida de todos los seres vivos,pokemon y humanos por igual-dice profesor oak

Tracey decidio mantenerse en silencio esperando que el profesor oak contara el mismo la historia y revelar la identidad del eegido que sin duda alguna seria una total sorpresa para gary

En las isla se celebraba un festival donde se celebraria la llegada de un elegido que seria conocido como el protector de los pokemon, entonces la batalla en el cielo entre los pokemon se inicio, ademas hubo un cientifico con sentimientos malignos en busqueda de otro pokemon legendario, lugia guardian de los mares-dice profesor oak continuando con la historia

Y que sucedio despues , aparecio ese pokemon abuelo-dice gary interesado por la historia de su abuelo

Asi e,s el desperto debido a la presencia del elegido,cuando el y el elegido iban a colocar unas esferas de cristal con los simbolos de los pokemon legendarios, el cientifico atrapo en un circulo eletrico a lugia ,cayendo al agua junto al elegido, en el agua arriesgando su propia vida, el elegido libero a lugia-dice profesor

Entonces que paso despues-dice gary preguntando a su abuelo

El elegido se salvo, y junto a su pokemon y mejor amigo pikachu se dirigio a la fuente sagrada,colocando las esferas en su lugar y la tierra se salvo,gracias a la voluntad de un joven entrenador que fue a partir de ese momento conocido como el elegido,el protector de los pokemon-dice profesor oak finalizando la historia..

Bueno entonces ese chico con su pikachu,,,,espera si su pokemon es pikachu,el joven entrenador no puede ser el elegido es-dice gary realmente en shock

Si gary el elegido es ash y yo estaba ahi cuando salvo el mundo, te puedo confirmar que el es el elegido-dice tracy

Pero como el , ash tienen que estar bromeando el es un perdedor,,no puede ser el elegido-dice gary impactado por saber que su rival es el elegido

No es ningun perdedor gary y tu mas que nadie lo sabes perfectame, puedes haberlo vencido en el pasado pero ash ama a sus pokemon sobretodas las cosas, lucha hasta el final por ellos y sus seres queridos, asi que sinceramente gary yo estoy mas que orgulloso de ash, y el titulo de elegido lo merece y con grandes meritos-dice profesor oak firmemente

Lo se , pero aun es increible, aunque eso explicaria muchas cosas, dawn me llamo acerca de que ash desaparecio despues de su derrota con paul,abuelo que crees que pasaria con los pokemon si ash no aparece-dice gary inquieto por la situacion de ash y los pokemon

El problema gary que todos los pokemon incluyendo los tuyos como los demas saben donde estan ash y tambien saben que el deseo del elegido es no ser encontrado, no me preguntes como lo se ,es intuicion nada mas gary, creo que los pokemon de la tierra haran lo imposible por proteger a ash ,pero la pregunta es porque y de quien quieren proteger a ash-dice porfesor oak

Profesor creo que la desaparicion de ash es mucho mas que su derrota con paul,quizas paso algo mas en sinoh , que nosotros no sabemos-dice tracey

Tienes razon tracey yo tambien pienso lo mismo ,ash es un joven que no se da por vencido tan facilmente ,voy a averiguar de una vez por toda que paso con ash-dice profesor oak mirando fijamente

Que piensas hacer abuelo-dice gary

Voy a pagarle una visita a delia, desde que regreso me ha evitado como la peste y quiero saber porque, tengo la sensacion que ella sabe mas acerca de la desaparicion de ash, y me lo va a decir cueste lo que me cueste-dice profesor oak firmemente

Y con eso dejo a gary y tracy para dirijirse a la casa de delia y tener una buena conversacion con su vieja amiga, que al parecer esta ocultando cosas a sus espaldas...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Ya me imaginos mis lectores sus caras acerca de la verdad de delia, de una chicos delia no es ninguna santa en mi fics, la parte buena es dejar al profesor oak, gary, y tracey como los unicos que apoyan a ash realmente, en cuanto a ash ,el pobre ha sufrido mucho ultimamente, pero su crecimiento como persona se hara lentamente mis lectores ,quiero ser profunda en mi historia y hasta ahora lo estoy logrando, si consigo otras historias donde los amigos traicionan a ash proximamente las mencionare,,,sino continuen con esta...revisen por favor..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/Nota: Bueno al parecer mis lectores uno de ustedes me dijo que ash y pikachu dormia juntos en el anime, asi gracias por el detalle, pero lo importante mi lector es que mi trama de la historia sigue intacta , mas porque otro lector sin saberlo me dio una idea genialllll, nombro algunos personajes, y me pidio que no los sacara del contexto,lo cual pienso cumplir porque algunos de los que nombro creo que pertenecen a la elite four por lo cual , el lector que me dio la idea de mi vida, gracias,gracias, gracias, por ultimo si alguien esta interesado en algun interes romantico para nuestro ash tengo 3 opciones, bianca la amiga de latias, anabel y cynthia shirona, voten ,voten , ustedes mis lectores son lo que la eligen que tal...asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon,yo solo poseo la historia..<strong>

En el reino de Agatha:

Despues de la sorpresa inicial acerca del matrato sufrido de ash por parte de su madre adoptiva delia, ademas de la presencia de celebi y mew , todos se mantuvieron tranquilos,vigilando constantemente la salud del elegido, afortunadamente para ellos,el joven finalmente parece tener un sueño tranquilo, mas al saber que tanto sir aaron como la dama marion estaban de cada lado cerca de ash, por lo que el joven en su sueño se siente protegido,cuidado y al parecer sin saber la verdad acerca de su pasado no siente ningun temor o desconfianza hacia sir aaron y marion por lo cual es muy buenos para sus verdaderos padres. Mientra en un rincon de la habitacion sin despegar un ojo hacia el joven entrenador , pikachu y los demas pokemon decidieron hacer una "reunion" de emergencia acerca de como van a ayudar a su amigo cuando el finalmente se recupere fisicamente, porque la mayor preocupacion de todos es el saber exactamente el grado de daño emocional que delia ejercio sobre ash,porque esos golpes en el cuerpo de ash como el propio sir aaron dijo, se ven a simple vista que tiene tiempo atras, y pikachu y los demas pokemon tienen conociendo a ash desde hace 3 años, lo cual se estremece el cuerpo a cada uno al saber que su entrenador y mejor amigo ha sido maltratado practicamente en frente de ellos y ningunos de ellos se habia dado cuenta de nada. Pero pikachu se sentia peor que ellos, el debio saber ,debio sospechar la aptitud de delia hacia a ash estando a solas,era mas que evidente, ella lo criticaba por todo, lo comparaba siempre con gary, por eso la lucha de ash por superar a gary, no lo hacia por el, el solo queria que delia se sintiera orgullosa de el,en cambio esa mujer le sacaba de todo, que sino fuera por ella,el no estudiaria,que si esto ,que si lo otro, en serio pikachu realmente le tiene una ganas a esa mujer sin olvidarse de los amigos de ash claro esta...

Pika pika pika pikapikapi ( bueno algunos de ustedes saben que debemos hacer para ayudar a ash)-dice pikachu

Squirtle ,squirtle ,squirtle ( que tal le hacemos una fiesta, eso siempre levanta el animo)-dice un squirtle muy inocente como siempre

pika pika pika pika pikapiiiiii( que rayos te pasa squirtle deja de pensar en ti por una vez quiere,ash necesita mas que una fiesta,fue traicionado y maltratado no puedes entender eso)-dice un pikachu furioso sorprendiendo a todos..

Bulbasur bulbasur bulbasur (tranqulizate pikachu,sabes que squirtle es asi eso no significa que no se proocupa por squirtle)-dice bulbasur mirando fijamente a squirtle

squirtle,squirtle,squirtle,squirtle( lo siento pikachu no pense las cosas,pero yo quiero mucho a ash de eso no lo dude daria cualquier cosa por el, pero que hacemos entonces)-dice squirtle

Lo bueno de los pokemon, y mas los pokemon de ash es que a pesar de sus diferencias siempre,pero siempre estan unidos, y mas cuando se trata de ash ketchum

Lo unico que hay que hacer es estar con el,cuando cada uno de nosotros sienta su tristeza de una debe darle entender que no esta solo,porque esta mas que claro que ash emocionalmente esta casi destruido por completo-dice lucario

Asi nos guste o no debemos darnos la idea que el joven sonriente,confiado ,alegre y bondadoso ash ketchum no esta con nosotros, que solamente nuestro amor y el de sus padres podra hacer que vuelva con nosotros, mientras estar con el, escuchar lo que el siente -dice mewtwo

staraptor.. ( y que haremos con las amigos de ash, porque no podemos quedarnos asi como asi)-dice staraptor uno de los pokemon de ash de la legion de sinoh

infernape, infernape,infernape ,infernape( desde que era pequeño tuve temor de paul..ahora lo que mas deseo es tenerlo nuevamente en frente y preguntenme sino quiero acabar con el personalmente)-dice infernape con profundo odio hacia paul

Infernape entendemos como te siente , nosotros estamos igual de furioso no solo con ese tal paul shinji,sino con los otros compañeros de ash, imaginate como nos sentimos al saber que han destrozado el alma pura del elegido, pero el unico que tiene voz y voto en cuanto a esos traidores es precisamente ash-dice celebi mirando fijamente a ash

Infernape el tiempo que has estado con el elegido como chimchar,monferno y ahora con tu ultima evolucion ,sabes perfectamente del corazon puro de ash,que no guarda rencor por nadie,es mas sufriendo actualmente como esta sufriendo, el siente que decepciono a todos,cuando los unicos que fallaron fueron ellos,sus "supuestos amigos"-dice mew

Pero eso no significa que no nos divertamos un poco con esos traidores-dice celebi sonriendo maliciosamente a los demas pokemon

Explicate celebi a que te refieres-dice lucario curioso por la mirada escalofriante de celebi

Celebi se refiere lucario que en estos momentos ,esos traidores recibiran a un visitante inesperado, en pocas palabras lucario se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida-dice mew sonriendo al pensar en lo esta a punto de pasar en sinoh

Los demas pokemon no entendian bien a que se referian sus amigos, con tal que esos traidores empezaran a pagar lo que le hicieron al elegido ,ellos estaban mas que sastifechos, nuevamente todos prestaron atencion al joven entrenador que se veia que dormia pacificamente gracias a la presencia de sus verdaderos padres , en ese momento se sintio la presencia de 3 nuevos pokemon legendarios, celebi fue la primera en recibirlos..

Siucune,lugia,raikou, me alegro tanto en verlos pero porque se tardaron tanto-dice celebi

Lo sentimos mucho celebi, teniamos que arreglar algunos asuntos en la dimension pokemon, pero dinos como esta el elegido-dice lugia mirando con cariño al elegido

Bueno no esta mucho mejor cuando sentimos que perdia su aura, actualmente esta dormido, pero entre nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer con ash-dice celebi suspirando profundamente

Lo sabemos ,es por eso que vinimos lo mas pronto posible ,los demas vienen despues, pero me sorprende que a pesar de todo la bonda del elegido aun permanezca intacta-dice raikou

Asi es amigo a pesar de todo , su corazon no guarda rencor, pero me preocupa que este sumergido en una tristeza total, no podemos dejar que siga asi-dice mew

Y no lo haremos , nuestro deber como pokemon legendarios o no, es proteger a nuestro elegido, el no ha dado tanto,su confianza, su amistad,su amor ncondicional por cada uno de nosotros, que ya es hora de agradecerle por todo lo que el ha hecho-dice siucune

Y todos asentieron a lo que digo siucune, y a la vez se preguntaban quien seria el visitante inesperado en sinoh, sabian perfectamente que celebi y mew no dirian nada, asi que suspiraron profundamente ,mientras que lugia, regice y sicune se unieron a los demas pokemon ,a la espera del despertar de ash ketchum

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en el centro pokemon de sinoh:<span>

En el centro pokemon de sinoh el caos era total, ahora existia un misterio que todos los pokemon que se encontraban ahi,sean que estaban en recuperacion o no , estaba actuando extraño tanto con sus entrenadores como con la enfermera joy que los atendia amablemente, pero ellos no dejaba que se acercara o que los tocara, cada uno de los pokemon incluyendo los de brock, may, misty ,dawn no obedecian sus ordenes lo que era totalmente un misterio para lo que ellos no sabian que su desobediencia se debia al maltrato sufrido por el elegido, todos ellos sobre todo piplup el pokemon de dawn no podian entender como fueron capaces de hacer semejante crueldad con ash ,cuando el entrenador de pueblo paleta arriesgo tanta veces sus vidas por ellos, sinceramente ninguno de ellos podian soportar estar frente a ellos un dia mas asi que sin que nadie los vieran se escaparon, pero para su mala suerte tanto brock como los demas lo siguieron,,,

croagunk,crobat,forretress, marshtomp,ludicolo,sudowoolo vengan aqui inmediatamente-dice brock gritando a sus pokemon

blaziken, beautifly,skitty,venusaur,,munchlax,wartotle,glaceon vegan aqui-dice may gritando igual que brock

Piplup,buneary, pachirisu,mamoswine,quilava,togekiss,les ordeno que se regresen , que espera tienen que obedecerme-dice una muy furica dawn

Pero para la sorpresa de dawn y todos los demas piplup se volteo para lanzarle un ataque de burbujas tanto a ella como a sus demas pokemon..

Piplup que te pasa ,porque me atacas soy yo dawn tu amiga, somos amigos o no?-dice dawn totalmente sorprendida por el ataque de piplup

piplu, piplu,piplup ,piplup,piplup,piplup,piplup ( amigos , es que acaso estas loca o algo asi despues de lo que le hiciste al elegido aun crees que voy a ser tu amigo..tienes que estar bromeando)-dice piplup mirando furiosamente a dawn

No se que esta pasando aqui ,pero ustedes tienen que calmarse ,saben que nosotros nunca le hariamos daños-dice brock seriamente

sudowoodo,sudowoodo,sudowoodo,sudowoodo ( si claro como prometiste ser amigo de ash , intento patetico de criador de pokemon)-dice sudowoodo con un tono sarcastico

Apesar de criticar a ash en todas las formas posibles, era evidente que ellos no entendia la molestia de sus pokemon hacia ellos, en cambio el entrenador de pueblo paleta , de una hubiera entendido todo lo que ellos estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Pero para complicar las cosas para brock y los demas, el cielo se oscurecio totalmente, los vientos eran muy fuerte y se sentia la presencia de un pokemon legendario, el mas poderoso de todos

Brock que esta pasando, por que el cielo esta oscureciendo asi de repente-dice may asustada por lo que esta pasando

Creo que es la presencia de un pokemon legendario,,pero no se quien es al menos que-dice Brock empezando a preocuparse, porque si el pokemon legendario que el crees que es, sabe acerca de la desaparecion de ash, entonces el y los demas estarian en grandes problemas

Al menos que brock, que pokemon legendario es -dice misty que llego hace momentos junto con max

Pero para la angustia y total sorpresa de brock, el pokemon que finalmente se aparecio frente a el y los demas, resulto ser el que el se imagino...

ARCEUSSSSSSSS-dice brock y dawn al mismo tiempo

QUEEEE? arceus ese pokemon es el dios de los pokemon ,pero como lo conocieron chicos diganos por favor-dice max entusiasta como siempre sin sospechar lo que el destino le tiene preparado

max fue en un viaje con ash, al parecer arceus estaba en problemas y ash le salvo la vida, la verdad el no se deja ver por humanos,unicamente dejo que ash se acercara a el -dice dawn finalmente conseguir hablar al estar frente al dios de los pokemon

Por su parte arceus miro fijamente a cada uno de ellos, sentia su espiritu, lleno de envidia,falsedad y malos deseos hacia el elegido, tenia que calmarse ,solamente el elegido era el encargado de decidir el destino de estas personas frente a el, luego miro de reojo a piplup y los demas ,sonrio gratamente ellos como el resto de los pokemon estan firmemente con ash, y no permitiran que ni siquiera sus propios entrenadores traten de dañar nuevamente al elegido.

Bueno es hora de divertirme un poco con estos,veremos sin son capaces de mentirme como lo hicieron con el elegido,a partir de este dia ellos y la humanidad entera sufriran las consecuencias de traicionar al elegido-dice arceus pensando mentalmente

Hey brock y dawn porque cree que el dios de los pokemon este aqui frente a nosotros-dice misty susurrando a brock y dawn

No lo se , pero debemos averiguarlo-dice dawn seriamente...

Pero antes que pudiera ella decir cualquier cosa,fue el mismisimo arceus que rompio el silencio

Donde esta el elegido?-dice arceus mirando fijamente a brock y los demas...

En ese momento a brock,y los demas sintieron como se les venia el mundo encima, bueno exactamente a brock, misty, may y dawn porque max no tiene la compresion total de la pregunta del dios de los pokemon

Señor arceus ,a que elegido se esta refiriendo, de quien esta hablando-dice max inocentemente

Ustedes saben exactamente de quien estoy hablando, asi de buena vez diganme en donde esta el elegido-dice fuertemente arceus ,liberando un poco de su poder para que los humanos sintieran que el estaba hablando muy en serio

Se ha ido-dice brock suspirando profundamente

Como que se ha ido? no se supones que ustedes viajan con el-dice arceus friamente a los humanos..

No entiendo porque el interes si se trata solamente de ash-dice max

Callate max no sabes lo que dices-dice may tapandole la boca a su pequeño hermano, pero lamentablemente no pudo evitar que arceus se enfureciera y lanzara un pequeño ataque contra ellos.

Humanos tontos es que no entiende el significado del elegido para todos nosotros incluyendo para seres pateticos como ustedes,si algo le llego a pasar al elegido tengan por seguro que yo mismo vendre por ustedes-dice friamente arceus desapareciendo de la misma manera que aparecio

Que hacemos brock, tenemos que buscar a ash inmediatamente-dice una dawn realmente asustada

Pero yo no entiendo nada -dice misty un poco confundida

Vamos misty ,entiendo a max pero tu por favor tu mas que nadie ,que tuviste con ash en las islas naranja entiende la importancia que tiene ash para los pokemon, el es el elegido nos guste o no-dice brock firmemente

SI tienes razon pero que debemos hacer porque por las miradas frias de nuestros propios pokemon ,dudo mucho de que nos quieran ayudar a encontrar a ash-dice misty notando la reaccion de sus pokemon hacia ellos

Es verdad tenemos que pensar entre todos ,para hallar la manera de convencerlos a que nos ayude -dice may tambien preocupada por lo que pueda hacer arceus en contra de ellos

Y todos asentieron esperando saber como salir de la situacion en que ellos mismo se han metido, pero una sola pregunta ronda la mente de todos, y es donde esta ash ketchum

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el Reino de Agatha:<span>

Finalmente el cansancio se apodero de las personas y pokemon que cuidaban a ash ketchum, siendo horas de atardecer en el reino, todos ellos estaban sumamente agotados, con la excepcion de los pokemon recien llegados los demas estaban exhaustos por la vigilia por el joven elegido, mientras que sir aaron junto con su esposa marion se quedaron dormidos cerca del joven, estaban tan cansados que no sintieron que el joven desperto nuevamente, pero por primera vez desde que esta en el castillo desperto mas tranquilo que antes. Ash ketchum no sabia el porque,pero ver a sir aaron y marion durmiendo cerca de el ,le daba una sensacion ,calida de familia, hogar, de amor, y queria quedarse con ellos para siempre, pero no tenia ni idea si pudiera preguntarle acerca de quedarse con ellos, pensando mentalmente si algo es que estaba seguro era no regresar a pueblo paleta sus recuerdos ahi no son precisamente dignos de recordar, es mas mientras mas lejos este de su pueblo y su madre delia mucho mejor para el,entonces recorrio con sus ojos la habitacion y vio a todos sus pokemon dormidos ,todos ellos se veian preocupados ,sonrio un poco quizas sus pokemon si lo aceptan tal como el, y para confirmar eso de repente celebi,y mew se balazaron a el..

Hey celebi, mew, tiempo sin vernos, que tal chicos me alegro verlos,los extrañe muchisimo-dice ash abrazando fuertemente a ambos pokemon

Y nosotros a ti ohhhhh ashhhhh no tienes idea del susto que nos diste-dice celebi acariciando suavemente a ash

Si ni se te ocurra volver a ponerte asi,teniamos mucho miedo de perderte-dice mew

Lo siento chicos,pero me han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente-dice ash suspirando tristemente

Oh no no no ash ketchum desde hoy vas a tener que tener otro animo me entendiste-dice celebi firmemente

Ash sonrio ,un poco por la preocupacion de sus amigos,realmente queria olvidarse de todo y volver a ser el mismo de antes, pero era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, en ese momento sintio que tanto sir aaron y la dama marion despertaron ,al igual que los demas pokemon despertaron alegrandose ver a ash mas tranquilo y sereno..

Hey pequeño principe ,por fin despertaste,dime como te siente cariño-dice marion sonriendo a ash

Me..siento un poco mejor,no me duele tanto el cuerpo,gracias por preocuparse por mi-dice ash sonriendo felizmente a marion

Ash me alegra mucho que estes bien, no tienes idea de lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti,nosotros y sobretodo tus pokemon-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

lo siento mucho por preocuparlos a todos ,sir aaron , no era mi intencion solamente queria acabar con mi dolor, lamentablemente aun sigue ahi muy dentro de mi-dice ash nuevamente triste...

Ash el dolor no se va a ir asi como asi, necesita tiempo para curar las heridas pequeño-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

Pero que pasa,sino curo mis heridas,que pasa sino puedo olvidar,siento que le falle a mis pokemon,siento que no soy nada, no confio en nadie,,,solamente en ustedes y los pokemon, pero aun asi me siento solo muy solo-dice ash con tono de desesperacion

Cariño para eso tienes a todos nosotros vamos paso por paso, solo queremos que a partir de hoy disfrute tu nueva vida aqui, porque te quedaras aqui verdad-dice marion guiñandole el ojo a ash

En serio puedo quedarme con ustedes que emocion oiste pikachu tenemos un nuevo hogar que tal chicos quieren todos ustedes quedarse aqui conmigo-dice ash emocionado por pirmera vez en mucho tiempo

Pika pika pikapikapikpa (claro ash estoy tan feliz que estes bien , vamos estar siempre juntos ash)-dice pikachu feliz de ver a su amigo en mejor estado de animo..

Asi es pikachu, voy a mejorar te lo prometo a ti y a todos los pokemon del planeta ,no los abandonare, no se desharan de mi tan facilmente-dice ash sonriendo nuevamente...en ese momento se percato de los otros pokemon legendario

WOW lugia,amigo mio tiempo sin verte, siucune tan poderoso como siempre, raikou increible verte ,dios chicos tambien se quedaran conmigo si quieren claro estan-dice ash un poco nervioso

Por supuesto que no quedaremos contigo elegido, es un honor para nosotros estar cerca de ti-dice lugia acariciando el rostro de ash

Asi es somos amigos, somo una familia unida elegido,asi que no te preocupes por nada que aun falta quienes se unan a nosotros-dice raikou sonriendo a ash..

Pero...pero a pesar de todo ustedes aun me ven a mi como el elegido, estan seguros de seguir confiando en mi chicos,si nisiquiera yo confio en mi mismo-dice ash nuevamente suspirando tristemente

Y asi la esperanza de los pokemon por ver a ash empezar a recuperarse se esfumo por completo,todos mentalmente decian que habia un largo camino por recorrer si querian traer de vuelta a su amigo, y que ellos esperarian pacientemente por el, ninguno de ellos lo abandonarian por nada en el mundo. Mientras que sir aaron pensaba que tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad a ash,esperaria unos dias ,si su hijo sigue en ese estado de depresion no le quedara otra que decirle a ash que el y marion son sus verdaderos padres, quizas esa sea la forma de recuperar a su hijo totalmente, el joven aqui aun tiene el aura sumamente oscurecida por el dolor, miedo ,tristeza, y si no se hace algo inmediatamente,ash podria recaer en el abismo nuevamente para nunca regresar. pero su esposa tuvo una idea..

Ash cariño porque no vas con lucario y todos los pokemon al santuario de cristal, ahi te aseguro que podras compartir libremente con todos tus pokemon..

Pero que pasa con los legendarios, ningun humano puede verlos, no quiero que les pase nada a causa mio-dice ash preocupado por sus pokemon legendarios..

No te preocupe cariño el santuario esta dentro del castillo,ash este castillo es magico se maneja por los poderes del aura de sir aaron, asi que no tenga miedo cielo, tus amigos estan a salvo aqui-dice marion sonriendo a la preocupacion de ash por su pokemon

Ash asentio , se sentia extrañamente bien con la dama y sir aaron , claro su mente por aun estar lleno de las palabras hirientes de las personas mas cercanas a el,no podia descifrar ese sentimiento de paz con el guardian del aura y su esposa, asi que junto con lucario y los demas pokemon decidio recorrer el castillo e ir al santuario de cristal,dejando solo a los esposos...

Muy bien aaron sabes perfectamente porque envie a nuestro hijo al santuario verdad-dice marion mirando fijamente a su esposo

Para que pudiera despejar su mente-dice sir aaron tratando de hacerse el loco,,,

Ademas de eso aaron,no me digas que crees que el hecho de que desperto y esta de pie ,el esta bien, su alma esta rota aaron, el no es ni la sombra de lo que celebi me conto de el, esta muerto en vida aaron y estoy mas que clara que esto es mi culpa-dice marion suspirando tristemente

Hey amor nu es tu culpa, en caso seria la de los dos, por creer que aqui estaria bien y seria feliz con esa mujer, pero lo tenemos devuelta con nosotros, mirame cielo, yo siento su aura y se perfectamente que nuestro hijo pasara tiempo para que este totalmente bien ,pero se que con nuestro amor y la de los pokemon , poco a poco se recuperara-dice sir aaron

Y que pasa si sigue igual aaron, me preocupa sus pesadillas,acerca de esa mujer y esos chicos que se burlaron del el, aaron, no convivi con el pero por celebi,sabia que tenia el gran sueño de ser un maestro pokemon , y ahora que no le queda nada aaron y me asusta lo que pueda hacer-dice marion abrazando a su esposo

El no hara nada marion, mientra yo este aqui,ash no volvera a recaer, vamos esperar unos dias a ver que pasa sino querida,te juro que sere yo mismo el que le dia a ash acerca de su pasado, si no hay mas remedio el se enterara que nosotros somos sus verdaderos padres-dice sir aaron firmemente

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: jajajaja lectores que tal ,los "supuestos amigos" de ash recibieron la sorpresa de su vida, hay mas legendarios en unirse a ash en los proximos capitulos, aunque el pobre todavia esta hundido en la tristeza,o sea un trabajo arduo para todos los pokemon para recuperar a su elegido. esta historia es larga,asi que ahora falta mucho...o ninguno de ustedes me pregunto que paso con el equipo rocket solamente los nombre una vez,pero tengo algo planeado para ello jajaja es una sorpresa, nuevamente les repito el interes amoroso de ash esta entre bianca,anabel o cynthia ,al menos que ustedes quieran a alguien mas, el siguiente capitulo una conversacion muy interesante entre delia y el profesor oak ,asi que revisen por favor**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/Nota: omg,omg ,omg, 10 comentarios en mi ultimo capitulo ustedes mis lectores son lo maximo gracias, gracias, gracias, por mis errores ortograficos lo siento por eso , pero ustedes saben que ese word pad no es tan bueno como el word, en fin lo importante que aun asi se entienda la historia, con respecto al romance de ash es solo unas cuanticas escenas no muchos mis lectores , no tienen nada que preocuparse esto es un ash y sus pokemon, pero si quieren saber como va la votacion por si acaso, bianca 3-anabel 2, cynthia 0, bueno aqui la conversacion tan esperada entre el profesor oak y delia, mas la relacion de ash con sus pokemon, y otros legendarios llegan para estar con el elegido, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad : No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia<strong>

Casa de Delia Ketchum en Pueblo Paleta:

Para el profesor oak ,era muy extraño las cosas que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, y solamente por la desaparecion de su aprendiz de entrenador ash ketchum, el profesor siempre ha tenido un cariño muy especial por el joven por lo cual se le hacia sumamente extraño que ash desapareciera asi de repente como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Si el no hubiera estudiado toda la historia acerca del elegido y como esta se conecta directamente con ash, jamas hubiera tenido una explicacion cientifica del comportamiento de los pokemon de la tierra, mas aun le resulta totalmente increible y dificil de creer que los propios legendarios desaparecieran ,dejando a la tierra totalmente desprotegida, por lo que intuye que algo sumamente mal paso con el entrenador de pueblo paleta, y tenia un fuerte presentimiento que su amiga delia tenia mucho que ver en esto. Asi que poco a poco llego finalmente al lugar de su destino ,a la casa de delia ketchum ,para averiguar de una vez por todas que paso con ash ketchum. Toco la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba medio abierta..

Hay alguien aqui,delia ,mimie-dice el profesor oak con voz fuerte...

Aqui profesor ,estoy en la cocina-dice Delia en voz alta...

El profesor oak hizo su camino para la cocina, pero cuando llego se encontro con lo que penso no ver nunca,a una delia totalmente perdida, estaba echa un desastre con la misma ropa con la que llego de sinoh, y la cocina estaba echa un desastre tambien, por lo que el profesor ok le hizo a delia la pregunta mas obvia.

Delia me puedes decir donde esta mimie-dice profesor oak mirando fijamente a delia

No es evidente profesor oak ,mimie me abandono que tal-dice delia con tono sarcastico

Como que te abandono? por que?-dice profesor oak totalmente en shock

Como me abandono profesor? sencillamente saliendo de la puerta, y el porque no tengo ni idea,desde que llegue , no me dirigia la palabra, cuando le pedi que me ayudara se negaba ,en fin ni que yo estuviera desesperada por su ayuda-dice delia

Pero que cosas dices delia, mimie no era solamente tu pokemon ,era tu mejor amigo-dice porfesor oak sorprendido por la aptitud de delia..

Mi mejor amigo profesor, ah por favor no me diga eso que con ash me basta y sobra, el muy ingenuo cree firmemente en la amistad de sus pokemon ,y mire que paso,si esos pokemon fueran realmente sus amigos , entonces porque se dejaron derrotar por paul shinji profesor, asi que no me venga con cuentos chinos, los pokemon no son amigos de nadie-dice delia con tono de amargura.

Y el profesor oak por primera vez en su vida se quedo literalmente sin palabras, no puede ser que esta mujer que esta frente a el,hable asi de su propio hijo, y de mimie, es realmente cruel ,sentir que quizas hay mas detras de delia de lo que realmente es, por alguna razon esa sensacion que tenia de que delia tenia mucho que ver con la desaparicion de ash, se ha confirmado abiertamente, pero porque?, porque una madre puede odiar a si a su propio hijo, definitivamente no se movera de aqui, el vino por respuestas a sus inquietudes y delia ketchum gustele o no se las dara.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en el reino de Agatha:<span>

Despues de dejar en la habitacion de ash a sir aaron con su esposa marion a solas, lucario guio a ash y los demas pokemon al santuario de cristal, ese lugar es un sitio realmente hermoso y que esta fuera de la vista de cualquier ser humano, no solamente porque estaba dentro del castillo, que de por si el castillo es el mas seguro para ash, nadie podra encontrarlo ahi, sino que en el santuario como la dama marion dijo estaba protegido por el aura de sir aaron lo que podia ser un lugar ampliamente abierto y tranquilos para todos los pokemon ,especialmente los legendarios. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a dos grandes conpuertas, al abrirla lucario, tanto ash como los pokemon se quedaron sin aliento alguno, era un hermoso jardin con fuentes y un lago,ademas de arboles frondosos, se podia decir que cualquier pokemon estaria mas que feliz por vivir aqui, al dirijir su mirada al cielo, pudieron notar como una especie de campo de energia, suspiraron profundamente este lugar que va a ser a partir del dia de hoy su nuevo hogar es mas seguro de lo que pensaron, cada uno de los pokemon se acercaron a ash

Hey pikachu,chicos, realmente este un buen lugar para nosotros,no creen-dice ash sonriendo un poco a sus pokemon

pika pikapika pika pikapi ( si ash es hermoso, es excelente que nos quedemos aqui, sobretodo para ti ash, para que te recupere totalmente)-dice pikachu sonriendo a ash..

Ash suspiro profundamente, el hecho de no hablar el lenguaje pokemon no significa que no lo entienda, al contrario para ser un chico de tan solo 13 años de edad entiende perfectamente a todos los pokemon en general ,no solamente con pikachu, con respecto a los legendarios ellos hablan el lenguaje humano asi que no hay problema en ese sentido, pero su supiro se debe que el no se siente bien todavia, por eso tiene que sincerarse tanto con pikachu ,como los demas, despues hablaria seriamente con sir aaron y su esposa marion ,no sabe porque pero quizas ellos sean los unicos ademas de los pokemon ,de sacarlo de la oscuridad donde se encuentra, asi que decidio confesarle a sus pokemon ,algo que ha mantenido por mucho tiempo...

Pikachu, lucario,mewtwo, chicos necesito que me presten mucha atencion por lo que le voy a decir,pero ustedes son mi unica famila y yo confio en ustedes con mi vida, pero lo que le dire tal vez cambien su opinion acerca de mi-dice ash mirando fijamente a todos los pokemon

pikapika pika pika pikapi( que pasa ash, nunca has sido serio en las cosas, que mas estas ocultando ash ketchum)-dice pikachu preocupado por ash

Ash lo que nos quiere decir tiene que ver con tu madre-dice lugia mirando fijamente a ash...

Ehhhhhhh,,a que te refieres-dice ash sumamente nervioso...al parecer descubrieron su secreto...

A que tu madre te maltrato fisicamente ash, pero la pregunta es desde cuando ash-dice seriamente mewtwo

Bueno desde que era pequeño,.recuerdas mewtwo, que te dije que no recordaba nada acerca de mi padre, bueno el murio cuando tenia 3 años de edad, y la verdad eso no me afecto nada, supongo que era por lo mismo de no tener recuerdo alguno de el,ademas cuando mi madre me hablaba de el no era precisamente para que yo tuviera recuerdos de el-dice ash suspirando tristemente

De que estas hablando,explicate mejor ash por favor quieres-dice lugia

Bueno mi padre murio en un accidente , y al parecer segun mi madre es mi culpa, y desde ahi ella me ha estado maltratando, no le parece genial chicos ,que encima que ella me golpea, me acusa de algo que ni siquiera recuerdo que tal-dice ash en tono sarcastico y triste a la vez

Y ninguno de sus pokemon sabian que decir, algo le decia que habia algo mas en la historia ,y solo esperaba que no fuera peor a lo que ya saben , pero en el muy en el fondo no se debian cifrarse falsas esperanzas, latias, mew, celebi se acercaron a el para darle comfort, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para la confesion de ash, que sin duda alguna fue la confesion de su vida

Yo me corte yo mismo-dice ash en voz baja,,, pero todos los pokemon escucharon perfectamente, esto era la gota que derramo el vaso como ese chico que supuestamente era el elegido iba hacer algo tan peligroso ,y tan estupido a la vez, iban a gritarle pero para la sorpresa de ellos ash se enfrento a ellos como nunca

Se que piensan que soy un idiota ,cobarde y no valgo nada,sorpresa de ultima hora hace rato me he sentido asi,,,,saben lo que vivir con una madre que te odia, que te culpa de asesinar a tu propio padre , de compararte con las demas personas, saben como se siente ser invisible ante los demas y mas ante tu propia sangreee-dice ash entre lagrimas..

Y si iban a reclarmarle por lo que hizo,al verlo nuevamente destrozado, se olvidaron por completo ademas,el tiene razon nadie ni siquiera mewtwo se puede imaginar vivir un infierno asi desde temprana edad. Para ash por lo menos tenia que desahogarse de una vez , y quien mas que sus pokemon para ayudarlos a volver a la normalidad, aunque interiormente sabe que es mas que dificl ser normal por completo, por lo tanto continuo con su desahogo con sus amigos,,,

Pikachu te juro aqui delante de los pokemon que conocerte fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida y sabes porquee? porque realmente soñaba con ser un maestro pokemon y ...porque era la unica forma de mantenerme alejado de mi madre que tal,soy tan patetico que use el viaje pokemon como una excusa para desaparecer de la vida de delia ketchum que tal...pero ni eso me basto,,,las pesadillas ,el miedo, el dolor , la tristeza, queria borrar mi dolor y si fue estupido pensar que cortame borraria mi dolor, obviamente no funciono porque no estariamos aqui,,,pero que hubieran hecho ustedes en mi lugar, me senti atrapado sin salida, no podia mas-dice ash respirando con dificultad.

Todos los pokemon tanto los legendarios como los de la tierra se mantuvieron en silencio, si la unica forma de empezar ayudar a su amigo y protector era escuchar como se siente ,entonces lo haria, despues verian que hacer al respecto, ahora solo lo unico que le quedaba por hacer era escuchar silenciosamente al elegido.

Brock,may, misty, max dawn,,,,wow cuando crei que no podia pasarme lo peor en mi vida,,,suazzzzzz se me presenta cada uno de ellos, fingiendo ser mis amigos, yo crei en cada uno de ellos, en la amistad de brock, en el entusiasmo de max, en la alegria de may, en dawn, crei que podiar ser mas que mi amiga, bueno tengo que admitir que cada ves que el equipo rocket me dice bobo o imbecil,en estos momentos diria que son los unicos en decirme la verdad de frente, porque es asi como me siento chicos ,elegido o no..pikachu..tu y los demas son a partir de ahora libre de estar con quien quiera, yo no soy nada en estos momentos ,a cada uno de ustedes los amos a todos por igual que pikachu sea mi primer pokemon no signifique que lo ame mas a el que a ustedes,ustedes son mi todo, pero no puedo dejar que se destruyan por mi,que pierdan mi tiempo por mi-dice ash llorando fuertemente

Y nadie dijo nada, nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral, pikachu y los demas pokemon escucharon bien,acaso ash ketchum esta renunciando a ellos para siempre, los legendarios le resulto algo totalmente insolito ,casi ningun humano renunciaba a su pokemon,y aqui ash estaba dejando libre a pikachu y los demas , ademas de ellos,tambien ,por primera vez los legendarios se sentian impotentes por no hacerle entender a ash que venian porque querian estar con el,no por obligacion sino porque lo amaban de verdad, pikachu por su parte estaba en shock se acerco a el ,,,,,

Pika pika pikapikapika pikapiiiiiiii( si piensas que te desharas de mi tan facilmente, de una estas equivocado ash ketchum,estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas,en cuanto a lo que hicistes, ten la seguridad que yo mismo me encargare de evitar que lo vuelvas hacer ok)-dice pikachu friamente a ash

Mira ash , se que en estos momentos,cualquier cosa que digamos no va aliviar tu dolor ,pero de una nos vamos a quedar contigo asi que hazte la idea que vamos a vivir contigo para siempre-dice celebi firmemente

Esta bien , si asi lo prefieren ,pero chicos aun estan a tiempo-dice ash un poco mas calmado

Definitivamente no ,elegido nos quedamos contigo y es definitivo-dice una voz detras de ellos que resulto ser entei ,acompañado de articunio y darkrai...

Darkrai, articunio, entei ustedes tambien despues de lo que hice y me paso ,aun quieres estar conmigo,porque-dice ash totalmente sorprendido

Porque tu nos enseñaste a creer en un mundo en donde conviva humanos y pokemon por igual ash,elegido o no,nos has dado tanto, nos salvaste la vida,asi sin discusion alguna nos quedamos contiguo y punto-dice darkrai,,,

Y ash estaba a punto de repicar, pero se sintio mareado,estaba a punto de caer,cuando lucario y mewtwo ,los sostuvieron firmemente

Sera mejor que te llevemos nuevamente a tu habitacion ash ,debes descansar-dice lucario

No chicos por favor quedemos aqui todos ,prometo no volver a quejarme ,es mas estoy bien-dice ash

Pero evidentemente estaba muy cansado su cuerpo no se ha recuperado por completo,asi que pese a sus quejas, lucario lo acosto sobre latias para que descansara

Chicos estoy bien ,no se preocupen-dice ash medio agotado despues de su crisis emocional

Nada de que preocuparnos si como no, sino quieres ir a la habitacion ,te duermes sobre latias ,eres liviano asi que ella no se cansara entendido-dice lucario firmemente a ash

Y a regañadientes ash asentio,aunque sonrio realmente a la preocupacion de sus pokemon,poco a poco nuevamente el sueño se apodero de el,dejando a los pokemon mas angustiados que antes...al no ver ningun humano en el santuario,y al estar ash totalmente dormido pikachu y el resto de los pokemon decidieron hablar naturalmente con los legendarios...

Muy bien tenemos un gran gran problema aqui, alguien tiene una idea de como traer de vuelta a nuestro ash-dice charizard sumamente preocupado

Es increible ,tuvimos tiempo con el,como no nos dimos cuenta que el mismo se lastimaba ,y se supone que yo soy su mejor amigo-dice pikachu sintiendose culpable al ver el estado de su amigo

Pikachu no te sientas culpable ,pero en caso entonces los que tuvimos y han estado con ash al igual que tu debimos habernos dado cuenta que algo estaba pasando con el-dice pidgeut

Tal vez tenga razon pidgeut, pero aun asi..no puedo dejar de preguntarme que pude evitar que se lastimara asi mismo...ahora celebi,mew,raikou,entei,darkrai, articuno,lugia,latias,mewtwo, siucune,quiero que me digan la verdad,despues de la confesion de ash,le quitaran el papel de ser el elegido. ya no lo protegeran como antes-dice pikachu mirando fijamente a los legendarios

Estas loco pikachu,es que no escuchaste lo que le dijimos a ash, no no vamos a mover de su lado pase lo que pase-dice mew seriamente

Mira pikachu no te vamos a mentir lo que nos dijo nos sorprendio bastante,pero no la forma en que el y tu creen, nos sorprende saber que el solo ha cargado con este dolor por bastante tiempo y aun asi ayuda a los humanos y pokemon por igual,pikachu de algo ten por seguro no hay un elegido mas bondandoso y de alma pura como ash,asi que quitate esa idea,el siempre sera nuestro elegido-dice articunio

Pikachu y los demas pokemon suspiraron mas tranquilamente,ash por lo menos seguira bajo la proteccion de los legendarios,pero la preocupacion es la misma para todos, que hacer para recuperar el alma de ash ketchum

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en la Casa de Delia en Pueblo Paleta:<span>

El profesor oak analizaba minuciosamente su situacion frente a delia ketchum ,la mujer sentada ,ella un desastre no es la mujer que ha conocido durante tantos años, pero por otra parte quizas esta sea la real delia y la dulce ,amable mujer que adoraba a su hijo ash ketchum sea una pantalla ante el mundo. Tal vez el nunca conocio a delia ,quizas vivio en un mundo de fantasia que sin saberlo perjudico notablemente a su aprendiz , el deseo de ash por viajar al principio le parecio increible que un joven a corta edad decidiera salir de su casa solamente por conocer a los pokemon, su nieto gary tambien hizo lo mismo, pero el entusiasmo de ash lo superaba ,incluso cuando el joven tuvo diferencias con su pikachu ,pudieron resolverlas y desde ese dia han sido totalmente inseparables. Pero el nunca noto hasta ahora la mirada distante que se daban tanto hijo como madre, durante los distintos viajes de ash, el joven entrenador nunca se sintio comodo cuando delia iba a sus competencias, habia algo extraño entre ellos dos, y por alguna razon el profesor oak presiente que no es nada bueno..

Delia que piensas de ash, que sientes por tu hijo-dice profesor oak seriamente a delia

Que quieres saber profesor oak, realmente quiere que le diga lo que pienso de ash profesor oak-dice delia mirando fijamente al profesor.

Mientra que el profesor nuevamente fue sorprendido por la aptitud fria de delia hacia ash, pero asentio para dejar que ella continuara

Bueno profesor sabe lo que es tener un hijo totalmente distinto a usted, que sueña con cosas que nunca podra tener, que no hace lo que usted quiera que haga, que piensa mas en si mismo que en usted que es su progenitor , que se jacta de ser lo mejor cuando a la hora pierde ante sus rivales de la forma mas patetica si es posible, eso es lo que pienso de ash -dice delia

Como puedes decir eso delia,ash se vive por ti , ese niño es un chico increible delia, tiene cualidades que ninguna otra persona ha tenido y sus derrotas algunas por su inmadurez pero otras como la de paul shinji ,es por no arriesgar sus pokemon e inclusos lo de paul , como puedes hablar asi delia,ash te queda grande para ti-dice profesor oak furioso con delia

Adam penso lo mismo, que el era demasiado para nosotros , pero fue por el profesor que perdi a mi esposo,ash me quito a mi esposo-dice delia friamente

_" Un ash de 3 años jugaba en el parque tranquilamente, mientra era observado por sus padres adam ketchum y su esposa delia.. en un descuido de ellos, el pequeño se fue del parque hacia la calle. En ese momento un carro estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, pero el niño se salvo gracias a la intervencion de su padre ,lastima que el mismo fallecio producto de una contusion cerebral"_

El profesor sabia lo mucho que delia amaba a su esposo ,pero eso no le daba derecho de acusar a ash por la muerte de adam el solamente era un niño, es increible, como se puede ser tan cruel y despiadada, esa mujer no tiene corazon o que...

Como puedes acusar a ash de la muerte de adam delia, el era solamente un niño tenia 3 años en ese entonces por el amor a dios, es tu hijo como puedes odiar a tu propio hijo-dice profesor oak realmente furioso con delia

Porque no es mi hijo profesor oak es que puedo odiarlo y desear no verlo nunca mas ,ash ketchum no es mi hijo-dice delia casi gritando al profesor

QUEEEEE? de que estas hablando delia-dice profesor oak totalmente en shock

Soy esteril profesor oak no puedo tener hijosssssss...por lo tanto ash es adoptado no es mi hijo,ahora entiende mi situacion con ese chico-dice delia friamente al profesor.

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al reino de Agatha:<span>

Mientra su esposa marion junto con chancy , preparaban nuevamente la habitacion de ash, ademas de hacer la cena para su hijo y los pokemon, sir aaron decidio ir al santuario para chequear a ash, pero suspiro profundamente, poco a poco al acercarse al santuario sintio que el aura de su hijo seguia igual no ha mejorado ni un poco, el penso que el santuario podia hacer que ash se olvide aunque sea un poco de lo que paso ,pero evidentemente no ha funcionado, estaba seriamente pensando en decirle la verdad a ash,realmente no sabia que hacer su hijo se estaba consumiendo mas en la depresion , y si no hacia nada al respecto quizas seria demasiado tarde, al entrar volvio a suspirar vio a los pokemon rodeando a su hijo que estaba nuevamente dormido y algo le dice que algo le molesto a su hijo.

Lucario me puedes decir que paso aqui-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a lucario y los demas pokemon

Y nadie sabia que decirle a sir aaron acerca de lo que paso con ash,evidentemente sir aaron no descansaria hasta saber la verdad,pero pikachu decidio por lo menos intentar engañar al guardian del aura...

Que le hace pensar que esta pasando algo aqui sir aaron? , no podemos nosotros disfrutar de la compañia de nuestro amigo-dice pikachu inocentemente a sir aaron

A ver pikachu porque dije eso, tal vez porque mi hijo no se dormiria asi como asi, ademas se ve que lloro, porque en su rostro aun corre lagrimas ,ahhhh y por ultimo y no menos importante pikachu soy el guardian del aura y siento el aura de mi hijo disminuyendo mas de lo que estaba y tiene algo de fiebre si ustedes no lo sabian -dice sir aaron sarcasticamente a pikachu

Y mewtwo toco la frente de ash y efectivamente el joven nuevamente se le subio la temperatura ,todos los pokemon incluso los legendarios se les hizo un nudo en la garganta,porque por la mirada gelida que sir aaron le estaba dando no le quedaba de otra que decirle la verdad

Bueno maestro ash nos conto algo mas acerca del maltrato que recibio de esa mujer delia-dice lucario sumamente nervioso por la reaccion que tendra su maestro cuando se entere de la otra parte de la historia

QUEEEEE? que mas le hizo esa mujer a mi hijo lucario, que otra atrocidad tuvo que pasar ash por esa bruja lucario respondeme de una vez-dice sir aaron sumamente furioso

Delia no hizo mas de lo que usted sabe maestro fue ash,-dice lucario

Ash de que rayos me hablan , me pueden decir las cosas directamente ,sin ningun asertijos por favor-dice sir aaron

Ash..bueno...ash se corto sir aaron ,,,ash se corto a si mismo-dice mew suspirando profundamente...

Y sir aaron no sabia que decir estaba mas que en shock,vio de reojo a su pequeño como es posible que hiciera semejante cosa,pero luego el y marion no estaban con el,es mas al parecer ni pikachu y los demas no estaban enterados de lo que ash hacia a sus espalda, ya no tenia nada que pensar una parte de el queria matar a delia y los demas con sus propias manos ,pero la otra ya estaba mas que claro lo que tenia que hacer. Los pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio esperando la reaccion de sir aaron, vio como el se acerco a ash, mirando fijamente a cada uno de ellos , hablo finalmente

Ya no hay nada de que pensar ahora se lo que tengo que hacer-dice sir aaron firmemente

Que dices maestro,que es lo que piensa hacer-dice lucario mirando a su maestro

Queria esperar pero despues de esto no puedo mas lucario ,mi hijo es capaz de volver a atentar contra su vida y ninguno de nosotros podemos darnos el lujo de permitirlo,asi que sin duda alguna cuando ash despierte sabra todo acerca de su pasado, lucario el va a saber que marion y yo somos sus verdaderos padres-dice sir aaron firmemente.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores, he hecho sufrir demasiado al pobre de ash no le parece, asi que finalmente va a saber quienes son sir aaron y marion en realidad, y es mejor que lo sepa de una vez porque si ash sigue asi no habra historia que contar no les parece jajajaja...chicos voy adelantarle algo mas adelante pero massssssss adelante habra un campeonato mundial de pokemon con todos los entrenadores incluyendo los de la elite four, pero adivinen quien sera el invitado sorpresa jajajaja..esto se pone bueno lectores, mis disculpas sinceras de antemano si hay algun error ortografico pero creanme con este bendito word pad he hecho mas que un milagro...asi que revisen por favor..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/Nota: Hey lectores,estoy spd o sea superdeprimida, sus comentarios son los unicos que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, mis lectores algunos de ustedes tienen problema de no haber puesto a ash con misty, porque acabo de hacer una historia de un anime viejoooo, o sea robotech, con minmei y rick como pareja, y como que no debi haberlo hecho porque resultan que sus comentarios no son precisamente lo mejor, en general dice que la historia es buena,pero con tal que no perjudique a lisa, lectores es acaso un crimen escribir algo totalmente diferente, digo uno como escritora se debe reinventar, opinion personal, ademas es un fics ,no es real por el amor de dios, chicos diganme sinceramente, es un crimen eso,,,porque la verdad si no es real y uno sabe como termino la serie para que molestarse por eso digo?, en fin mientras soy yo la que ando con la depresion alta,,,,llego el momento mis lectores nuestro ash se enterara de su pasado, como lo tomara? veremos ...asi que continuemos con la historia..**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha;

Despues de la decision de sir aaron de contarle toda la verdad a ash acerca de su pasado, pikachu y los pokemon no estaban tan seguros de si eso era buena idea, el pobre de ash no se encontraba precisamente en buenas condiciones para recibir tal noticia, pero por otra parte entiende la preocupacion de sir aaron ,despues de la confesion de ash, ni ellos mismos a ciencia cierta sabian si el joven entrenador volveria a atentar nuevamente contra su vida, cosas asi no desaparecen tan facilmente, por lo cual oraron a arceus fervientemente para que su amigo tome de la mejor manera posible la noticia, el saber que delia no es su verdadera madre deberia ser un alivio para ash, pero por otra parte se preguntara porque sus verdaderos padres no tuvieron con el cuando mas lo necesitaba,todos suspiraron profundamente no solamente a ash se le va acambiar la vida, sino tambien a sir aaron y su esposa marion, ambos van a tener que llenarse de valor para confrontar a su hijo, y contarle la verdad, realmente los pokemon espera que ash entiendan sus razones para no estar con el, aunque con la situacion que esta atravesando el joven entrenador, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Asi que hace rato sir aaron mando a lucario a buscar a su esposa marion para traerla para aca asi entre los dos ,cuando despierte su hijo contarle la verdad que definitivamente cambiara la vida de ash para siempre, entre tanto sir aaron observaba fijamente a su hijo mientra este dormia, bajo la proteccion de latias...

Sabes ash ,te parece tanto a mi y a tu madre, eres la copia perfecta de los dos-dice sir aaron sonriendo a su hijo..

Pikachu y los demas pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio ,escuchando con interes la interaccion de sir aaron con ash

Me pregunto que hubiese pasado si marion y yo te hubieramos llevado con nosotros,seguramente no hubiese sobrevivido a la tragedia de nuestra epoca y tu jamas conoceria a pikachu y el resto de los pokemon-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente..

Pero todos ellos ,incluso el propio sir aaron sonrieron un poco,al parecer ash dormido y todo pareciera escuchar todo lo que sir aaron le decia, lo cual para el guardian del aura era una muy agradable sorpresa, y decidio hablarle a su hijo . mientra cariciaba suavemente el cabello de ash..

Sabe ash,lucario me dijo muchas cosas de ti ,cuando estabamos atrapados en el arbol de la vida, que eras un chico audaz ,altivo,orgulloso, valiente, pero sobretodo preocupado por sus pokemon, y tengo que decir que realmente estoy orgulloso de ti ash, eres mas de lo que desee, eres todo para marion y para mi,lastima que no pudimos evitar que te lastimaran como lo hicieron-dice sir aaron suspirando con tono de tristeza...

Y al igual que sir aaron todos los pokemon se siente igual que el, debieron cada uno de ellos estar mas pendiente de su amigo, saber que estaba pasando con el, y sobretodo haber sido muy atentos con la aptitud de todos esos traidores hacia el joven entrenador, sobretodo pikachu interiormente se pregunta porque fueron tan crueles con el, que es lo que cada uno de ellos pretendian con ash, cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones,si lo que pretendian era acabar con ash, el debe felicitarlos personalmente porque casi lo logran o estan a punto de cumplir su objetivo si su amigo no se recupera ,entonces esos traidores deben darse por sastifechos al terminar de destruir la vida de ash ketchum, estando sumergido en sus pensamientos, celebi y los demas lo miraron fijamente

Hey pikachu pasa algo? estas como si estuviera en otro mundo-dice celebi preocupado por la aptitud de pikachu

Si celebi estaba pensando en brock y los demas, que pretendian con ash, porque algo me dice que si ash y yo no hubieramos escuchado su conversacion,seguramente seguirian engañandonos, pero mi pregunta es por que?-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

Esa es una buena pregunta pikachu, tenemos que vigilar a todos ellos, la persona que los visito ,se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia ash no son precisamente muy alentadores para nosotros-dice articunio

Ellos sienten envidia ,odio y resentimiento hacia ash, y en estos momentos como esta el elegido, debemos mantenerlos a salvo de ellos, el tiene que quedarse aqui por su seguridad-dice entei

Y por fin quien es el bendito pokemon que fue a visitar a esas serpientes venenosas sin corazon-dice infernape...

Nada mas y nada menos que arceus que tal-dice celebi sonriendo a los demas...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice pikachu y los demas pokemon a la vez

Pero su grito inquieto un poco el sueño de ash,por lo cual sir aaron tuvo que llamarle la atencion

Por favor chicos podian hablar un poco mas bajo,ash esta finalmente durmiendo tranquilamente, no debe sobresaltarse por nada-dice sir aaron

Lo sentimos-dice todos los pokemon en voz baja...

Mew decidio guiar a los pokemon un poco mas lejos de ash y sir aaron para hablar mas tranquilamente,claro esta ninguno apartaria su mirada del elegido,aunque este con su padre eso no significa que ellos no se preocupen por el sueño del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta. Entonces volviendo al tema ,era sorprendente, mas que un eufemismo que el propio arceus fuera a visitar a los traidores que despreciaron a ash, pikachu y los demas sonrieron internamente ,hubieran dado todo por haber estado ahi, seguramente la caras de todos ellos al verse con arceus no tendria precio,,,,mew decidio entonces explicarle el motivo de arceus por ser el mismo el encontrarse con los "amigos" de ash...

Pikachu cuando ocurrio lo que ocurrio en el bosque,que ash y tu se enteraron de lo que ellos pensaban realmente de ash,y como ash empezo a entrar en la depresion que tiene hasta hoy en dia, hubo un cambio total en la tierra-dice mew

Si lo se ,que todos los pokemon de la tierra y ustedes sintieron el dolor de ash, pero que tiene que ver eso con la visita de arceus hacia sinoh-dice pikachu

Tiene mucho que ver pikachu, sabes perfectamente que ash es el elegido,pero no solamente es eso...pikachu no se si te diste cuenta..pero ash es el principe de los pokemon-dice mewtwo nervioso por primera vez en su vida...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-pikachu en voz baja totalmente en shock

Sir aaron desde lejos notaba que algo, realmente impresiono a pikachu sintio curiosidad, algo presentia ,y estaba seguro que tenia que ver con ash, pero en ese preciso momento ,pasaron 2 cosas a la vez, su esposa marion llego junto con lucario, y ash se desperto por completo del sueño que tuvo por su anterior crisis. Los demas pokemon iban a continuar con su historia pero vieron que ash desperto y la dama marion llego, suspiraron mas profundamente que antes, ya no hay vuelta atras, agarrense quien pueda como se dice por ahi, porque su elegido,protector y mejor amigo ash ketchum se enteraria finalmente de todo lo relacionado con sir aaron y marion. por su parte sir aaron suspiro igualmente como los pokemon, ya no tenia otra opcion mas que orar a quien sea para que ash tome bien la noticia, acerca de que el y marion son sus verdaderos padres.

"Bueno es ahora o nunca aaron ,armate de valor ,no eres el guardian del aura por nada,asi que enfrentate a tu hijo y dile la verdad,solamente espero que el lo tome bien, puesto que sino,sera peor el remedio que la enfermedad"-dice sir aaron pensando mentalmente

Marion no era tonta,al contrario era una mujer bastante inteligente,instuitiva, por lo tanto instuye por la mirada que le da su esposo ,que la hora de la verdad finalmente ha llegado, extrañamente ella era la que queria gritar a voz alta que era la verdadera madre de ash, pero ahora estaba sumamente nerviosa, sabe que si su esposo llego a la conclusion de no esperar mas,es que ash volvio a recaer en la depresion, cosa que si el sabe de la verdad acerca de ellos, su depresion podia ser fatal, sacudio la cabeza en pensar en eso, ahora lo importante es enfrentarse a ash ,en este mismo instante,asi que se acerco a celebi

Celebi querida,puedes tu y los demas pokemon volver a la habitacion de ash ,que sir aaron y yo tenemos que hablar con el a solas-dice marion mirando fijamente a celebi

Celebi asentio ,junto a los demas pokemon con un pikachu no muy feliz por la decision de dejar a ash a solas, se fueron hacia la habitacion del elegido, dejando a sir aaron y marion completamente a solas. lo cual produjo una confusion total en el joven entrenador...

Sir aaron , dama marion ,porque quieren hablar conmigo a solas, les hice algo,quieren que me vaya-dice ash temeroso del porque sir aaron y su esposa querian hablar con el

No cariño,no pienses en eso,cielo por mi tu te quedarias conmigo para siempre, pero entre tu y yo creo que es aaron el que debe decirnos por que estamos aqui,verdad querido-dice marion sonriendo a su esposo

Sir aaron suspiro profundamente ,una cosa es enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de enemigos ,pero su esposa ,su esposa era unica en ese sentido,ella siempre se las arreglaba para ponerlo en aprietos, y este momento era un ejemplo perfecto..asi que miro fijamente a ash

Ash cuando yo llegue aqui me encontre que estabas dormido con algo de temperatura, pikachu me dijo el porque, pero me gustaria que tu mismo nos dijiera que fue lo que te paso-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Ahora era el turno de ash ,de pensar como salirse de esa, pero desde que estas dos personas que esta frente de el, han estado cuidandolo y el sintiendose protegido y de cierta manera amado por ellos, sintio que debia se sincero con ellos asi que de una decidio contarle la verdad..

Bueno yo...yo..para calmar mi dolor de ser maltratado por mi mama..yo...me ..yo me corte ..yo me cortaba a mi mismo-dice ash cabizbajo...cerrando los ojos para no ver la reaccion de sir aaron especialmente de marion,que sin saberlo ya sentia por ella un cariño muy especial

Y marion estaba totalmente en shock, ahora no podia creer que lo que acaba de oir, su hijo ,su unico hijo,el fruto de su amor con el hombre de su vida acaba de decirle que el se cortaba asi mismo,obra gracias a esa delia, a la cual volvio a jurar que si se veian tendrian un encuentro y no precisamente amistoso, ahora entiende perfectamente la decision de su esposo de contar la verdad. miro a su hijo con profundo amor y tristeza ,como un niño con solo 13 años de edad podia pasar por tantas cosas, es increible que la vida haya sido tan dura con el, sir aaron tambien penso igual que su esposa, su hijo ha pasado por tantas cosas que es hora de que merezca un poco de felicidad y el se encargaria de darsela...entonces marion abrazo fuertemente a ash

Ash cariño escuchame bien cielo, se que has pasado por muchas cosas, y que te sientes que no eres nadie , pero quiero quiero que sepas que no tiene nada que temer con nosotros ,que aqui estas a salvo, que primero pasan sobre mi o sobre aaron para llegar a ti querido, no te preocupes por nada amor-dice marion sonriendo dulcemente a ash

Pero no me odian,por lo que hice,deben pensar que estoy loco, como seguramente piensa pikachu y los demas-dice ash en voz baja

Cariño nunca ,pero nunca podiamos odiarte, en cuanto a tus pokemon dale mas credito cariño,ellos te aman demasiado para pensar asi de ti, lo sorprendiste eso es todo. pero ellos te aman tanto como nosotros-dice marion besando la frente de ash

No es que me queje ,al contrario con todo lo que me ha pasado , ustedes dos definitivamente son una bendicion para mi, pero tengo curiosidad porque se preocupan tanto por mi-dice ash mirando fijamente a sir aaron y marion a la vez

Y tanto marion como sir aaron suspiraron profundamente,el chico sin quererlo no le estaba facilitando las cosas, asi que sir aaron fue el primero en comenzar con la conversacion que determinaria de cierta manera la vida de ash ketchum

Ash por casualidad te has preguntado porque tu y yo tenemos el mismo aura-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Ehhhhh no entiendo la pregunta sir aaron, la reina rin y lucario pensaba porque yo era su reencarnacion o algo asi-dice ash confudido totalmente por la pregunta de sir aaron

El hecho de que estemos de frente uno a lado del otro, destruye esa teoria ash,obviamente no eres mi reencarnacion, pero eres mi descendiente directo ash-dice sir aaron

Ash no sabia como reaccionar a eso, esto definitivamente era el colmo, sabia que significaba perfectamente la palabra "descendiente", pero tenia que confirmarlo,asi que nervioso,temeroso ,confundido a la vez hablo finalmente..

Esto significa...no puede ser tu eres mi padre,,,pero mi mama ,,oh dios no entiendo nadaaaaa-dice ash frustrado por la situacion

Cariño delia no es tu verdadera madre,,,,yo lo soy ash ,,yo soy tu verdadera madre,delia no puede tener hijos-dice marion acercandose un poco a ash..

En ese punto ash estaba mas que en shock,realmente la vida ha jugado cruelmente con el, deberia sentirse feliz al saber que no tiene nada que ver con la mujer que ha destruido parte de su vida, pero por otro lado,acaso sufrio la crueldad de delia gratis, y las personas que estaba frente a ellos donde estaban cuando el mas lo necesitaba..

Mienten ,estan mintiendo porque me estan haciendo esto a mi , no es mas que suficiente que mi madre y mis amigos ,me odien ,me desprecien ,que hice yo para que me mientan-dice ash airadamente...

Ash en el fondo sabes que no te estamos mintiendo, pequeño por favor escuchanos,tienes toda la razon de estar molesto con nosotros ,por no estar ahi para tienes ni idea de lo culpable que me siento por no protegerte como debia hijo mio-dice sir aaron con tono de total sinceridad...

Ash los miro fijamente a ambos, y sir aaron tiene razon ,el sabe que nos estan mintiendo pero le era muy dificil para el aceptar que vivio una total mentira durante toda su vida, ahora entiende el desprecio de delia hacia el,sonrio sarcasticamente ,ella nunca pero nunca disimulo su odio hacia el, pero porque no le dijo la verdad,quizas era su manera de atormentarlo si ella no era feliz ,evidentemente no permitiria que el fuera feliz. Viendo de reojo a marion ,sonrio realmente marion era una mujer totalmente diferente a delia para alivio de el, mentiria sino se sintio mas que feliz saber que ella era su verdadera madre, en cuanto a sir aaron siempre se sintio atraido por el, al principio penso que era por su amistad con lucario,pero muy en el fondo era algo mas, realmente admiraba a sir aaron su sacrificio por el reino hizo un mundo mejor para los humanos, y los pokemon,se estremecio al pensar en el sacrificio de su padre quizas esa es la razon por la que no tuvieran con el..asi que sin darse cuenta el mismo camino tranquilamente hacia ellos...

Asi que ustedes son mis padres, no estoy solo despues de todo-dice ash en voz baja...

Ambos padres estaban realmente sorprendidos ,pensaban que lo iba a rechazar a ambos sobretodo por su reaccion inicial, pero suspiraron profundamente quizas porque ash estaba cansado de todo,de sufrir, de perder en la vida, y no sabian si eso era bueno o malo, pero marion como toda madre amorosa, decidio dar el primer paso hacia su hijo,sonriendole feliz, alzo los brazos , por su parte ash por primera vez no dudo en lo que tenia que hacer ,e inmediatamente se lanzo a los brazos de su madre...

Mi mama ,,,realmente eres mi mama,,,te necesito tanto mama-dice ash llorando en los brazos de marion..

Estoy aqui mi angel,,,voy a cuidarte mi amor ,no estas solo,,nunca mas estaras , dios te extrañe tanto mi pequeño aunque yo no fui el unico-dice marion entre lagrimas

Ash se volteo para ver a sir aaron sonriendole con amor ,y se lanzo tambien a los brazos de su padre...

Papa finalmente tengo un papa,,,siempre quise tener un papa-dice ash

Y aqui me tienes mi pequeño ,estamos aqui ash,no te dejaremos por nada en el mundo mi niño, mi campeon-dice sir aaron abrazando fuertemente a ash

Celebi,pikachu ya pueden salir, se perfectamente que ustedes estan detras de la puerta-dice marion sonriendo felizmente por tener a su familia completa

Y todos los pokemon incluyendo a lucario empezaron a salir totalmente avergonzados de que la esposa del guardian del aura lo descubriera desde un principio...y para aumentar su verguenza , el propio sir aaron aun con ash entre sus brazos se burlo de ellos..

Chicos un consejo que les doy legendarios o no nunca subestime a una mujer, mucho menos si es la esposa de un guardian de aura, puede sorprenderlos antes que se den cuentan-dice sir aaron en tono de burla a los pokemon...

Estos por supuesto no le gusto a los pokemon que se pusieron mas rojo de la verguenza si es posible ,iban a decir algo cuando inesperadamente escucharon lo que les parecio creer no volver a escuchar nunca a ash riendo felizmente, el no lo sabia pero verlo sonreir asi ,era musica para los pokemon, y la esperanza para sus padres de que pueden rescatar a su hijo de la depresion donde se encuentra, que ash sepa que ellos son sus verdaderos padres no hace que el sea el mismo de ante, tanto los pokemon como ellos estan mas que concientes que hay un largo camino en la recuperacion mental de ash ketchum...

jajajaja pikachu ,chicos lo siento..pero su cara cuando mi mama los descubrio era todo un poema-dice ash riendo mas calmadamente

Pero pikachu y los pokemon no dijieron nada en primer momento, el pokemon amarillo se lanzo a los brazos de su entrenador, y los demas pokemon los rodearon

pikapikapika pika pikapikapi ( oh dios mio ash esta riendo nuevamente, gracias arceus, y a tus padres me alegro verte sonreir ash)-dice pikachu sonriendo feliz por ver al menos algun indicio del viejo ash ketchum

WOW pikachu por lo visto tu y los demas sabian que sir aaron y la dama marion eran mis verdaderos padres verdad-dice ash seriamente a los pokemon

Ash no te moleste con pikachu ni con nosotros,pero tus padres eran los unicos que debian decirte la verdad-dice lucario en su defensa y la de los demas pokemon

Tranquilo lucario que no estoy molesto ni con pikachu ,ni con ninguno de ustedes, solamente estoy sorprendido, ultimamente me ha estado pasando muchas cosas chicos-dice ash suspirando tranquilamente,,,

Bueno amor que te parece que cenemos aqui con los pokemon para que te estes mas a gusto,ademas se que quiere saber que paso con nosotros-dice marion

Si mama, me gustaria saber como es que yo estoy aqui, porque tu y papa son de otra epoca , o en eso tambien me equivoque-dice ash curioso por saber la historia de sus padres

En eso no te equivoca ash, lamentablemente tu madre y yo somos de la epoca de la reina elena,pero paso muchas cosas que nos obligaron a separanos de ti-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Mi principe cuando conociste a lucario ,el te conto que sir aaron era el ultimo guardian del aura, el no podia enamorarse, le estaba prohibido tener relacion con otro ser humano-dice marion sonriendo tristemente a su hijo

Ohhhh ya veo supongo que tuvieron muchas dificultades para estar juntos cuando se enamoraron-dice ash

Asi es hijo mio, hubo ataques mortales al palacio por casadores ,e incluso por mis propios compañeros, en ese entonces tu madre estaba embarazada, te esperaba ash-dice ash mirando fijamente a ash

Entonces llegue yo, le ofreci a ambos atravesar mi portal para ir a un lugar seguro, lo que nos contabamos es que llegariamos aqui en esta epoca-dice celebi interviniendo en la historia

Asi que nos quedamos en esta epoca , aqui naciste mi amor, pero despues la reina nos necesitaba, pensabamos llevarte con nosotros, pero aun el pueblo estaba en crisis,asi que en contra de nuestros deseos ,te dejamo con delia,lo demas tu lo sabes-dice marion suspirando tristemente

Papa se sacrifico en el arbol de la vida y yo me quede con delia, y aqui estamos despues de tanto tiempo que tal-dice ash un poco sarcastico..

Y todos miraron al joven,se debatia interiormente, el en el fondo no estaba molesto con sus padres, pero se siente incomodo con recordar a delia, y ademas los sentimientos de sus amigos hacia el,lo persiguen, esas pesadillas siguen ahi,incluso estando despierto esas imagenes estan ahi latentes,suspiro profundamente, tenia que hacerles entender a sus padres,que no es por ellos que el esta asi ,encerrandose a si mismo..

Papa ,mama chicos lo siento no es con ustedes,no estoy enojado contigo papa ni mucho menos con mama, lo que pasa,es que las imagenes de delia y los demas siguen en mi mente y no me la puedo sacar con nada,incluso despierto pienso en ello, y seriamente me voy a volver loco, siento que ellos dicen la verdad,que soy un perdedor, que no valgo la pena, es muy difici para mi creer que voy a ser feliz por una vez, entiendame si-dice ash tranquilamente

Y todos ellos se mantuvieron en silencio, los padres de ash, miraron fijamente a su hijo ,sabia que tenian mucho que hacer para devolverle la confianza en si mismo, porque la austoestima de ash en estos momentos mas bajo del suelo no puede estar, para eso tendria que desentrañar el dolor de ash, asi que su madre ,le pregunto directamente acerca de su auto-heridas infrigidas por el..

Ash cariño, con toda sinceridad,dime cuando empezaste a lastimarte a ti mismo-dice marion seriamente a su hijo

Ash suspiro profundamente sabia que su madre ahora con toda libertad plena le iba hacer esa pregunta, y por lo que ve de reojo a su padre y los pokemon ,ellos tambien tenian curiosidad de saber su respuesta, asi que no le quedo de otra que ser sincero con ellos..

La verdad mama...yo...no me acuerdo cuando empece con eso que tal-dice ash sumamente nervioso

Hubo un silencio sepustral ,ellos no entiende porque ash se anda por las ramas,ya lo peor paso ,que fue saber que el mismo se lastima ,asi que no entienden la indecision del joven entrenador, mientras que marion si lo sabia, o al menos lo presentia, su hijo se ha estado auto fligiendose el mismo,desde hace tiempo atras, y no quiere decir nada para no asustar a sus amigos, pero para recuperarse el tiene que enfrentar su pasado,asi que ella nuevamente se dirigio a el...

Ash cariño no me escuchaste bien ,o acaso no me entendi,quiero saber desde cuando te lastima a ti mismo, y entre tu y yo tu te recuerdas verdad-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash..

Ash suspiro profundamente , su madre no descansaria hasta saber la verdad,asi que esta vez no le quedo de una...

Desde que tenia 7 años, delia empezo a golpearme , fue despues de la escuela en pueblo paleta,tuve un incidente con gary,ella no me dejo explicarme, y ya se deben imaginar lo que paso-dice ash en voz baja

Otra vez el silencio invadio el lugar, 6 ,son 6 años que ash fue maltratado por delia, y que el se lastimara a si mismo, definitivamente esto iba a ser mas largo de lo que ellos podian pensar, ademas la traicion de sus amigos seguia mas fuerte que antes, sir aaron nuevamente analizo el aura de su hijo,aunque saber que ellos son sus verdaderos padres, su aura aun estaba envuelta por la oscuridad no tan fuerte que antes ,pero aun asi, sigue en el por lo cual el decidio proponerle algo a ash que quizas ayude no solo a unirse a ambos como padre e hijo,sino que tal vez ,generaria confianza en si mismo al joven entrenador..

Ash te tengo una propuesta , me gustaria que la aceptara, porque seria muy util para ti y los pokemon-dice sir aaron

Que seria papa,en que me podia ayudar a mi y a mis pokemon-dice ash con curiosidad

Te parece que..que te ayude a ser un guardian del aura, creo que es hora de que aprendas a usar tus poderes ash que tal-dice sir aaron

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice ash y los pokemon a la vez...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores primeramente mis disculpas por mi descarga emocional anterior ,pero de corazon estoy de una depresion mis lectores, no es justo como las personas pueden ser tan injustas solo por escribir una historia ficticia, en fin ash lo tomo bien, pero eso no significa mis lectores,que sus recuerdos,pesadillas, hayan terminado,asi que hay drama todavia, pero al menos el comienzo de su transformacion, esta a punto de empezar, asi que si quieren revisen por favor...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/Nota: Hey lectores les aconsejo que deberian ser psicologos,porque me levantaron totalmente el animo,mil gracias por eso, por los otros lectores, al cuerno con ellos, es mi historia, y no es que le puse una pistola en la cabeza para que la leyeran , es mas yo le adverti a ellos desde el principio de que se trataba el fics, alla ellos que se mortifican de mas,,,,en fin estoy supermega feliz gracias chicos, hey la votacion sigue abierta y va bianca 5 ,anabel 5 y cynthia1 ,asi que nos descartemos a la campeona..jajajaja ,bueno aqui ash decidira si acepta o no la propuesta del entrenamiento con su padre...y veremos que hacen los "amigos de ash" para averiguar acerca del entrenador de pueblo paleta asi que continuemos con el misterio digo la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso Reino de Agatha:

Habia un silencio expectante en el santuario de cristal, a ninguno de ellos se le habia ocurrido pensar que sir aaron rapidamente decidiera entrenar a ash como el guardian de aura mas en la condiciones en que se encontraba su hijo. marion no sabia si debia aceptar que su esposo entrenara a su hijo, como madre ella piensa que ash aun no esta preparado para semejante carga de convertirse totalmente en un guardian como su padre, pero el era el elegido, aunque ella quiera o no tendria que aceptar ese hecho, quizas con el entrenamiento, la paciencia, y la compañia de los pokemon y de su padre sir aaron, puede haber una pequeña señal de cambio en ash,con eso puede esperanzarse a que su hijo pueda recuperarse totalmente del trauma vivido por delia en los ultimos 6 años y la puñalada por la espalda que le dieron sus "supuestos amigos", pero obviamente la ultima palabra la tenia precisamente su hijo. Ash por su parte no sabia que pensar de todo esto, anteriormente a todo lo que le ha pasado, vease su relacion con delia, y la traicion de brock y los demas ,aunado a su aplastante derrota con paul, siempre habia soñado con aprender todo lo relacionado con ser un guardian de aura, actualmente no estaba muy seguro de eso, su "autoestima" no es precisamente la mas alta del mundo, pero viendo a todos sus amigos pokemon , mas la preocupacion sincera de su padre, mentalmente se dijo a si mismo porque no, no todos los dias se tiene como maestro al ultimo guardian de aura, mas si es tu padre, ademas seria bueno para ambos, su lazo recien formado se fortaleceria, pero tenia que dejarle algunas cosas claras a su padre, no quiere que el se haga falsas expectativas sobre el.

Papa no es que no quiera , pero dime estas seguro de querer entrenarme, te recuerdo que no estoy precisamente de un animo-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

Por eso mismo ash, el aura te ayuda ver lo que hay dentro de ti,sea lo bueno y lo malo, es la esencia tanto de las personas como de los pokemon-dice sir aaron

Significa que yo mismo puedo saber a que tal grado ,brock y los demas me lastimaron, que yo mismo puedo percibir mis emociones-dice ash totalmente asombrado por lo que le dijo su padre

Asi es hijo, mira ash tambien puedes crear mundo fuera de lo normal, imagenes, que no son precibidas a simple vista, y lo ultimo creo que te vas a emocionar,puedes hablar con tus pokemon en su propio lenguaje-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

Pero yo ya hablo con mis pokemon papa, al menos que te refieras...ahhhhhhhh puedo entender completamente su lenguaje -dice un ash realmente emocionado..

Exactamente,ash tu no lo ves,pero a tu corta edad tienes la habilidad de sentir las emociones de tus pokemon sin necesidad de traducir su lenguaje,es increible esa habilidad que tienes, pero si maneja el aura alrededor de ti, podras hablar con pikachu y los otros pokemon como lo haces con los legendarios-dice sir aaron explicando un poco a ash acerca del poder del aura..

WOW pikachu, charizar,squirtle,bulbasur, infernape, pidgeut, si hago lo que mi padre dice podre hablar con ustedes mas formalmente,ustedes que piensan, creen que puedo hacerlo-dice ash mirando fijamente a pikachu y los demas pokemon

Pika pika pika pika pikapi ( eso es bueno ash puedes intentarlo, aunque tu siempres nos entiendes, pero estamos acontigo adelante)-dice pikachu sonriendo a su amigo

Char...char...char...char...( asi es ash ,asi seria mas facil decirte lo fuerte que me hice en este tiempo en el santuario)-dice charizard

Bulba ...bulba..bulba..bulbasurrrr( y te podre contar todo lo que hemos hecho en el laboratorio del profesor oak)-dice bulbasur

Squirtle..squirtle...squirtle...squirtle ( y yo podre pedirte lo que mas deseo en esta vida ash..una fiesta..)-dice un squirtle sonriente como siempre...

Con la excepcion de marion ,todos los demas incluyendo al propio ash suspiraron profundamente, puede pasar lo que sea en la tierra y squirtle seguira siendo el mismo, para ash es mas que bien que todos sus pokemon los que decidieron una nueva vida, como charizard, squirtle, y pidgeut, ademas de los que se quedaron en el laboratorio como bulbasur, aun se mantienen en buen animo optimista, y fieles a el, quizas no tenga que pensar mucho acerca de la propuesta de su padre, tal vez es hora de ser un nuevo ash, del que nadie se volvera a burlar, y en caso de que asi sea se tendra que abstenerse a las consecuencias. El no puede seguir asi, esta dandole el gusto a los demas, no puede evitar sus pesadillas por mas tiempo es hora de enfrentar la realidad de una vez por todas, y espera que sus padres y sus pokemon lo apoyen, pero antes debe decirle algunas cosas a squirtle..

Sabes algo squirtle tu eres el ejemplo perfecto de lo que dijo mi padre anteriormente, no necesito traducir su lenguaje, para saber que me estabas pidiendo hacer una fiesta verdad-dice ash sonriendo a squirtle

Squirtle ..squirtle..squirtle...squirtle( eres mas que un elegido ash,eres un verdadero genio, es por eso que te quiero ash)-dice squirtle abrazando a ash,,,

No seria mala idea mi amor, y antes de que digas que no estas de animo, seria bueno por lo menos celebrar que estamos juntos y que tus pokemon estan al salvo no te parece-dice Marion sonriendo dulcemente a ash

Ash no sabia que decir,realmente no estaba de animos, pero al ver el dulce rostro de su madre seria imposible decirle que no mas cuando su padre se acerco a el...

Lo siento hijo mio, pero cuando tu madre da esa mirada, no hay un no que valga, nadie se resiste a esa mirada-dice sir aaron en voz baja a ash..

Y hasta ahora me lo dices-dice ash murmurando para si mismo..pero su padre tenia razon con la mirada casi angelical que le estaba dando ni el muy deprimido y todo podia resistirse ,asi que no le quedo de otra que aceptar, ademas es verdad finalmente esta con su verdadera familia, y eso es lo que cuenta

Esta bien mama, solo una pequeña reunion-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Yayyyyyyyyyyy vas a ver mi amor no te vas a arrepentir, ahora voy por chancy , ustedes quedense aqui, ya veras te vas a sentir un poco mejor te lo prometo-dice marion sonriendo felizmente a ash, e inmediatamente fue en busca de chancy para tener todo listo para su hijo y sus pokemon..

Mientras que ash espero a que su mama se retirara , se acerco a su padre..

Papa dime cuando empezamos-dice ash sonriendo a su padre...

Los pokemon estaban gratamente sorprendidos de que ash decidiera entrenar con su padre, ellos saben perfectamente que este entrenamiento seria muy bueno para el, de esa misma forma piensa sir aaron,quizas entrañandose en la mente de ash pueda ver realmente todo lo que su hijo padecio en estos años que el y su esposa mario estuvieron ausentes..

Ash realmente quieres entrenar conmigo, tampoco quiero imponertelo pequeño sino te sientes preparado-dice sir aaron seriamente a ash

Mira papa no te mentire que no me siento nada bien,que aun me falta mucho para ser el mismo de antes,si es que vuelvo hacer el mismo de antes, pero necesito esto, necesito aprender de mis poderes, saber controlarlo, como comunicarme con mis pokemon, asi que por favor dejame por lo menos intentarlo-dice ash mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Bueno esta bien empezaremos despues de la reunion,pero de una ash este no es cualquier entrenamiento, es un entrenamiento muy fuerte donde se combina lo fisico con lo mental -dice sir aaron

No te preocupas papa yo se ,ademas que mas me puede pasar de lo que no me ha pasado ya-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Sir aaron y los pokemon decidieron pasar por alto el comentario de ash , saben perfectamente que ahora es que empieza el verdadero camino para la recuperacion del elegido, pero la pregunta mental de sir aaron es con que se encontrara el cuando entre en la mente de su hijo, algo muy en el fondo le dice que no sera nada bueno..

* * *

><p><span>En el centro pokemon de Sinoh:<span>

Desde que arceus se aparecio a brock y los demas ,la tranquilidad no es algo que precisamente rodea al grupo, todos ellos con la excepcion de max,saben prefectamente a que se refirio arceus,con la amenaza de que si algo le habia llegado a suceder al elegido ,ellos serian los primeros a que el les pasaria factura,suspiraron profundamente al parecer la vida es ironica con ellos,cuando por fin pensaban que se podian deshacer de ash de forma definitiva, ahora para su supervivencia lo necesitan mas que nunca, y para el colmo el propio ash ketchum desaparecio casi de la faz de la tierra, llamaron al laboratorio del profesor oak, y quien contesto fue gary,y le dijo que ash no se encontraba en pueblo paleta, por lo tanto estaban en la misma , mientras no sepan que sucedio con la ceniza,no podran saber a que enfrentarse si arceus cumple su amenaza contra ellos...asi que decidieron reunirse fuera del centro pokemon para entre todos pensar , o intuir en donde podia estar ash ketchum..

Es imposible que una persona desaparezca asi como asi-dice misty en tono frustrante

Asi es ya es casi un mes desde que el desaparecio ,y ni rastro de el o pikachu-dice dawn en tono de desesperacion

Creo mejor dicho intuyo que ash no quiere ser encontrado ,,si es asi tenemos un gran problema,arceus siente que es por nosotros la desaparecion de ash-dice brock seriamente

Pero como brock..crees que ash no haya escuchado, o haya visto nuestro encuentros con paul,antes de su batalla entre ellos-dice may preocupada

No lo creo may, pero por alguna razon arceus vino sabiendo de antemano la desaparecion de ash, es como si el jugara con nosotros-dice brock suspirando profundamente

En todo caso no vale la pena buscar al idiota de ash ,si arceus sabe de su desaparecion,el mismo deberia buscarlo no creen chicos-dice max mas inocente que nunca..

Por todos los cielos max entiende algo de una vez por todas,arceus es el dios de los pokemon,si el quiere destruirnos puede usar a nuestros propios pokemon para hacerlo, y tu sabes que en estos momentos piplup y los demas incluyendo a tus pokemon no nos quieren ver ni en pintura-dice dawn despesperada por la ingenuidad de max

Dawn tiene razon hermanito, capta el mensaje nuevamente max, ash es el elegido,por lo tanto todos,dije todos los pokemon estan de su lado, si ellos saben que traicionamos al elegido, adivina que nos haran max-dice may furiosa con max

Acabar con nosotros-dice max suspirando profundamente

Por finnnnn..max sabe lo que significa para dawn , may los concursos verdad, piplup y los pokemon de may no la estan obedeciendo actualmente que pasa cuando llegue a un concurso, ellas no pueden participar asi max-dice brock seriamente

Lo siento chicos, no pense en que ash fuera tan importante, pero nuevamente estamos como en el principio, aun no sabemos nada de el y pikachu-dice max

Y todos asentieron , ninguno de ellos tenian ni la mas minima idea de donde esta ash ketchum...pero al otro lado del bosque habia una reunion precisamente con los pokemon de cada uno de ellos, la reunion estaba liderizada por el pokemon de dawn piplup, y se trataba acerca de que hacerle a los que traicionaron al elegido, pues es evidente que dawn y los demas no estan enterados que todos los pokemon de la tierra incluyendolos a ellos, saben a ciencia cierta sobre lo sucedido con ash, y sobre el paradero del elegido, y se asegurarian de todas las formas posibles que ninguno de ellos encuentren al elegido...

piplup piplup piplup piplup piplup ( todos sabemos porque estamos aqui, no podemos dejar que esos,encuentren al elegido,por nada en el mundo deben saber donde esta ash)-dice piplup seriamente a los demas pokemon

buenary...buneary...buneary...buneary...buneary...( pero piplup como se suponen que haremos,eso, como impediremos que esos cobardes se acerquen a nuestro elegido)-dice buneary mirando fijamente a piplup

croak ...croak,,,croak...croak...croak..croagunk..( lo que podemos hacer es fingir que estamos de su lado,para vigilarlos mas de cerca,que les parece la idea)-dice croangunk

Y todos se sorprendieron de que sea precisamente a croagunk que se le haya ocurrido una idea, lo analizaron bien y quizas esa sea la unica opcion que tienen ,para proteger a ash de cualquiera de ellos. Especialmente piplup sabe ahora de lo que dawn es capaz de hacer ,ella no se detendra ante nada con tal que su"adorado" paul se salga con la suya que es ver totalmente destruido a ash ketchum y eso es algo que el no permitira por nada en el mundo ,al elegido nadie lo tocara ni un pelo,el mismo se encargaria de defenderlo de esos miserables traidores, sonrio maliciosamente, la idea de croanguk es mas que buena, es decir ,tanto dawn y may empezaran a pagar caro lo que le hicieron a la ceniza, si ash no pudo convertirse en maestro pokemon que era su mas grande sueño, que le haria pensar a esas dos que se convertirian en las mejores coordinadoras del mundo pokemon,,,,

piplup..piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup ( es genial croangunk, eso es lo que vamos hacer, es mas le haremos creer que van a ganar en el bendito gran festival,,,,pero cuando el concurso final llegue, dejamos que nos derroten que tal)-dice piplup sonriendo maliciosamente

picharisu...picharisu...picharisu...picharisu..( aja asi esas dos despues de criticar tanto a ash van a saber lo que se siente..yay ya me imagino las caras de esas,,,pero como vamos a saber que ash esta bien)-dice picharisu...

sudowoodo..sudowoodo...sudowoodo...sudowoodo..(primeramente sabemos donde estas,sentimos su aura aun esta baja pero la tiene,si algo mas hubiera pasado lo hubiesemos sentido inmediatamente, en mi opinion el esta bien fisicamente,pero su aura baja indica que mentalmente falta mucho para volver a ver el ash de antes)-dice sudowwodo suspirando profundamente

bunerary...buneary...buneary...buneary...buenary...buneary..( bueno entonces hagamos lo que piplup y croangunk dicen si mantenemos a esos miserables cerca de nosotros, podemos impedir cualquier movimiento contra nuestro elegido,como se dicen por ahi ,los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca,pero los enemigos mas cerca todavia)-dice buneary mirando fijamente a los demas pokemon..

Y asi su pequeña reunion dio como resultado que estarian para bien y para mal de ellos,acompañando a dawn y los demas solamente con la unica conviccion para ellos ,el de indagar cuales son los planes de sus compañeros humanos con respecto al elegido, y asi estar ellos un paso adelante de los traidores,evitando de todas las formas posibles que ellos se acerquen al lugar donde actualmente esta refugiado ash ketchum.

* * *

><p><span>De regreso nuevamente en el misterioso reino de agatha:<span>

Bueno la pequeña reunion estaba comenzando y hay que decir que el que mas se divertia logicamente era squirtle por los demas suspiraron profundamente, nada pero nada podia hacer que ash por lo menos intentara subir su autoestima, el joven por mucho que trataba de sonreir le era casi imposible,su mente aun tenia muy presente los encuentros con brock y los demas, su fatidica relacion con delia, pero sobretodo la aplastante derrota con paul, es mas ni el mismo entiende el porque sigue pensando en eso especialmente, el esta conciente que dio su mayor esfuerzo en esa batalla,pero por ningun motivo iba a arriesgar la vida de los pokemon de paul,suspiro profundamente al pensar mas en los pokemon de paul,se dio cuenta que arriesgo la vida de pikachu y sus otros pokemon, no era justo para ellos, pero el sabia que si usaba todo el poder de ellos,los pokemon de paul sufriria las consecuencias,y mas conociendo a paul como lo conoce sabe perfectamente que el muy miserable se hubiera deshecho de ellos y eso es algo que el nunca se perdonaria, asi que decidio tener una conversacion con los pokemon,incluyendo a los legendarios, el se acerco a ellos indicandoles que queria hablar con ellos en privado,viendo que sus padres estaban cerca del lago,sonriendo alegremente,sonrio un poco ,finalmente la vida le esta dando la oportunidad a los 3 de ser una familia, por eso despues de esta conversacion que tendra con los pokemon , disfrutaria de la reunion , haria su mayor esfuerzo por sus padres y sus pokemon.

Bueno pikachu y chicos quiero preguntarles algo a tonterria, infernape,staraptor y a ti pikachu-dice ash seriamente

Pika pika pikapi(que pasa ash? ,que quieres preguntarnos)-dice pikachu confundido por la aptitud de ash

He estado pensando en mi batalla con paul, y me di cuenta que sin querer reprimir sus poderes durante la batalla,asi que sinceramente diganme cada uno de ustedes ,estan molesto conmigo-dice ash

pikapika pikapi pikapika (si me preguntas a mi siempre te he apoyado ash, ademas yo se porque lo hiciste,definitivamente no estoy enojado contigo ash)-dice pikachu sonriendo a ash

staraptor...staprator...staraptor...staraptor...staraptor..(pikachu tiene razon ash, lo hiciste porque no queria lastimar a los pokemon de paul, nosotros tampoco queriamos hacerlo-dice staraptor en acuerdo con pikachu

infernape...infernape...infernape...infernape..( tengo que admitir que al principio me moleste,pero sinceramente tampoco era capaz de lastimar a mis propios amigos)-dice infernape

Me alegro de escuchar eso chicos,porque ...no se,,pero deseo enfrentarme a paul nuevamente-dice ash en voz baja

Todos los pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio, sabian que ceniza estaba en todo su derecho de enfrentarse nuevamente a paul,asi que esperaban a que el continuaban ,quizas habia algo mas que el queria decir.y efectivamente tenian razon ya que ash volvio hablar

En estos momentos se perfectamente que no puedo ganarle a el, pero esto no se trata de mi sino de ustedes chicos,no puedo permitir que el siga siendo de las suyas, maltratando a los pokemon asi como asi, es por eso que voy a entrenar con mi padre-dice ash

Ash sea lo que sea que piensas hacer,sabes que cuentas con nosotros en todo,estamos aqui para ti-dice mewtwo

Lo se mewtwo gracias por todo a ti y a los demas,se que han estado pendiente de mi mientras estaba enfermo,por eso quiero preguntarles a ustedes legendarios...si estarian dispuesto a que yo los entrene para las batallas pokemon,,,chicos sin obligarlos a nada quieren pelear conmigo-dice ash mirando fijamente a los legendarios..

Y todos ahoran sabian perfectamente porque arceus los libero de sus obligaciones, conociendo a ash como lo conocen,el joven quiere enfrentarse a sus enemigos justamente en el campo de batalla, ademas entre ellos muy en el fondo siempre sintieron curiosidad por saber que era una batalla pokemon, mas pelear con el elegido no tendria precio, para ellos seria mas que un honor, entonces fue lugia quien hablo en nombre de todos..

Elegido para nosotros seria mas que un honor pelear contigo,te lo hemos dicho antes siempre estaremos contigo elegido-dice lugia sonriendo a ash..

Gracias chicos saben que no quiero obligarlos a nada, pero me alegran que me quieran ayudar en esto, primeramente tengo que entrenar con mi papa, debo liberar mi verdadero poder, controlar mi aura y asi entrenaremos todos juntos,que le parece -dice ash sonriendo a sus pokemon

Lo que tu diga estara bien para nosotros ash, esperaremos a que entrenes con tu padre y luego aprenderemos a luchar contigo-dice mew sonriendo a ash...

En ese momento sir aaron y marion se acercaron a ellos...y marion fue la primera en hablar

Hey cielo quiero disculparte contigo amor-dice marion apenada

Por que quieres disculparte conmigo mama-dice ash confundido

Porque se que aun no estas de animos para fiesta mi principe pero crei que seria bueno para ti-dice marion sonriendo a ash

No tienes que disculparte mama,al principio no estaba de animos de nada pero ahora realmente disfrutare de esta fiesta,vamonos chicos o squirtle sera el unico en pasarla bien-dice ash sonriendo felizmente...dejando totalmente sorprendidos a sus padres..

Lucario me puede decir que pasa con mi hijo, no es que me queje su aura esta empezando a brillar nuevamente-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a lucario

Digamolo maestro que ash se canso de sufrir, el esta listo maestro ,estoy seguro que el va a ser un magnifico guardian del aura, ahora me voy con el a disfrutar de la fiesta-dice lucario corriendo hacia ash y los demas...

Y tanto sir aaron como marion quedaron en la misma, pero sonrieron sinceramente al ver como ash disfrutaba estar con sus pokemon. Sir aaron mentalmente pensaba que el verdadero entrenamiento de ash como guardian de aura esta a punto de comenzar, el espera que su hijo salga bien de ese entrenamiento, sin saberlo muchas cosas estan a punto de cambiar, ash ketchum sera una nueva persona, que tal vez sus enemigos en un futuro cercano desearan no haberlo despertado, el poder oculto del elegido esta a punto de revelarse contra quienes lo traicionaron...el mundo pokemon cambiara drasticamente gracias a quienes traicionaron al elegido, al principe de los pokemon...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Yayyyyyyyyy lectores preparense porque la hora de la venganza de ash se aproxima...tiemblen supuestos amigos de ash porque lo que le viene es candela pura jajajajaja, gracias nuevamente lectores por animarme definitivamente serian buenos psicologos..jajajajaja, el siguiente capitulo comienza el entrenamiento de ash..y de una mis lectores no sera nada facil para nuestro entrenador favorito jajaja asi que revisen por favor..**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/Nota: Hey lectores nuevamente con ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios, esta historia esta cada vez mejor , bueno mis lectores llego el comienzo de una nueva vida para nuestro ash, su entrentamiento con sir aaron esta a punto de comenzar, no va a ser tan facil como se puede pensar, otros legendarios hacen su aparicion ,y el profesor oak va hacer un descubrimiento..con cierta profecia acerca del elegido ..jajaja otro misterio mas ..asi que continuemos com la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha:

Despues que por primera vez de lo que parecia años ,ash ketchum estaba realmente disfrutando de la reunion que tenia con sus padres y sus pokemon la hora de enfrentarse al entrenamiento de su vida ha llegado, el sabe que para curar sus heridas en el alma ,ironicamente tiene que enfrentarse a ellas, suspiro profundamente volver a mirar al pasado no es algo a que el se sienta completamente dispuesto a vivir, pero sabia que sino lo hacia, nunca pero nunca volveria a ser el mismo de antes. El piensa en pikachu ,en los demas pokemon pero sobretodo en sus padres todos ellos tenian cifradas sus esperanzas de que ese entrenamiento ,lo ayude a recuperarse, pero la cosa es que no sabia si algun dia volveria ser el mismo de siempre ,sonrio sarcasticamente, al pensar que el esta en estos momentos en el lugar de mewtwo ,es decir, salvo a sus padres,ash ketchum no confia en los seres humanos, despues que el lucho intensamente para cambiarle la mente al pokemon legendario, vease ahora ,la vida da tanta vueltas y ahora es el que no solamente no confia en los humanos sino que deseaba encontrar una manera de destruir a aquellas personas que lo destruyeron a el, empezando claramente con paul shinji, sacudio mentalmente su cabeza,el no es como ese miserable,pero no puede mentirse a si mismo ,el no tener a paul en frente de el, y asi el mismo acabar con esa escoria por el bien de los pokemon y de su orgullo como entrenador. Por su parte sir aaron suspiro profundamente ,sintio el aura de su hijo y actualmente esta llenas de sensaciones y no precisamente positivas, la confusion es lo que reina en la mente de la ceniza, no sabe que decidir con su vida, y el como su padre y ultimo guardian sabe que si ash sigue asi, ni con el entrenamiento podria recuperarse, solo tiene que confiar en que su hijo se mantenga fuerte a lo que esta a punto de vivir.

Ash hijo estas listo ya llego la hora-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Si papa ,ya estoy listo, de toda forma no puedo escapar a mi destino-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Perdoneme que me entrometa maestro,pero cree realmente que ash esta en forma para su entrenamiento-dice lucario preocupado por ash

Honestamente lucario ni yo mismo lo se, tu como mi aprendiz sabes que para este entrenamiento el poder mental es sumamente importante, y ambos sabemos como esta la mente de ash en estos momentos-dice sir aaron

Hey estoy aqui , no hablen como si nisiquiera existiera, y yo se mas que nadie como estoy y aun asi quiero hacer el entrenamiento-dice ash un poco molesto que su padre y lucario no lo tomen en cuenta

Lo sentimos-dice sir aaron y lucario a la vez

Bueno esta bien se que se preocupan por mi, pero es indetenible que tenga que pasar por este entrenamiento no...soy el elegido papa si quiero proteger a los pokemon debo hacerlo por ellos y por mi-dice ash seriamente

Asi se habla mi amor, sabe aunque no estes completamente preparado quiero que sepas que el hecho de seguir adelante con el entrenamiento ,es el primer paso a recuperarte cielo, aunque no lo vea a simple vista, poco a poco tu mismo te sentiras mejor, solo confia en ti mismo,lo demas llegara despues-dice marion sonriendo a su hijo

Sabes mama no lo habia visto asi, pero tienes razon si mejoro o no soy yo el que debo saber lo que me pasa interiormente, y soy yo el que debo determinar si he vuelto o no a ser el mismo de siempre,gracias por eso mama-dice ash sonriendo felizmente a su madre

Cuando quieras cariño, bueno te dejo con tu padre, y aaron por favor no seas tan duro con el-dice marion mirando fijamente a su esposo.

Lo siento querida ,pero no puedo prometerte nada, ni yo mismo se a ciencia cierta como ash manejara mi entrenamiento, solamente los pokemon y yo estaremos con el, pero por lo demas solamente ash ,el que debe decidir que hacer-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Ya sabia que diria eso querido,pero tocar la puerta no es entrar, en fin los dejos para que puedan empezar, pero de una a ambos le digo que estare pendiente de todo, y cuando dije todo es todo entendidos-dice marion firmemente a sir aaron y ash a la vez

Tanto ash como sir aaron con un nudo en la garganta asentieron levemente,cuando marion da esa mirada firme,sabian que lo que le venia no era nada bueno, sobretodo sir aaron que la conocia bastante bien, y sabe que ella no juega cuando quiere una cosa,es lo que ella dice y punto. Finalmente ella se marcho con chancy , y sir aaron le pidio a ash que lo siguiera, el junto con los pokemon asentieron y fueron con sir aaron a ver en donde ash iniciaria finalmente su entrenamiendo como guardian del aura..

* * *

><p><span>En el laboratorio del profesor Oak en pueblo paleta:<span>

Despues de su visita relampago a la casa de delia, el profesor oak llego al laboratorio y le pidio de por favor tanto a tracey como gary que los dejara solo, su conversacion con delia ketchum lo ha dejado realmente sorprendido por todo lo que esta sucediendo y que sin duda alguna estaba conectado con la desaparicion de su aprendiz ash ketchum. Por su parte su nieto y su asistente no entendieron porque queria quedarse solo, pero tuvieron la sensacion que su visita a la casa de delia no fue nada acogedora, hubo algo entre ellos , pero pensaron los dos a la vez que era mejor que el mismo se lo dijiera, asi que sin mas que decir,dejaron al profesor solo en el laboratorio pensando que paso con aquella mujer que en la juventud,era una persona alegre,calidad, bondadosa, para ahora ser totalmente diferente, una mujer fria, cruel, despiada, no sabia que deberia hacer ahora que sabe perfectamente que ash no es su hijo, se pregunto si la ceniza estaba enterado de este secreto, porque al parecer eso era algo que delia llevaba mantenida en si misma ,por lo cual es casi imposible que ash se haya enterado de ese secreto, pero entonces esta en la misma,que paso para que la ceniza tomara la decision de desaparecer por completo, y porque los pokemon de todo el planeta y los legendarios, estan protegiendolo a toda costa, el sabe que ash es el elegido, al menos que sea mas que un simple elegido.

_"Quizas es hora de investigar mas acerca de ti ash, algo me dice que eres mas que un elegido, los pokemon de la tierra no escuchan a sus entrenadores por ti, y los legendarios han desaparecido de sus lugares de origenes y tengo la sensacion que ellos estan contigo, algo mal muy mal esta pasando aqui y yo voy averiguar que es"-_dice profesor oak mentalmente

Y asi el profesor, decidio borrarse por un momento la imagen desatrosa de delia ketchum y decidio concentrarse en la leyenda del elegido , su presentimiento de que hay mas en esa leyenda y que definitivamente se conecta con la desaparecion de ash ketchum le dara las respuestas a sus preguntas...

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en el misterioso reino de agatha:<span>

Bueno el momento por fin llego para ash, sir aaron y los demas pokemon, despues de salir del santuario, se dirigieron teniendo a sir aaron al frente de ellos ,hacia un pasillo desconocido, tanto ash como los pokemon suspiraron profundamente, este casillo realmente era grande,y a pesar de que casi se cumple un mes de que la ceniza y pikachu se alejaron de sus supuestos amigos, era algo incomodo , pero era una incomodidad "comoda" , es decir ash jamas penso que viviria en un lugar asi, y que sus padres fueran realmente las personas que el siempre quiso tener en su vida, el admiro a su padre desde el momento que supo la leyenda del gran sir aaron , y su madre ni se diga sonrio felizmente pensando en ella, definitivamente su verdadera madre realmente era unica, ademas de hermosa, era valiente y decidida, y un corazon de oro, lo que nunca fue delia parael. Suspiro profundamente las imagenes que tenia con relacion a su madre adoptiva no eran precisamente muy alentadoras que digamos, pikachu y los demas pokemon se dieron cuenta de la intranquilidad de la ceniza, pero decidieron mantenerse en silencio ,solamente sir aaron podria saber como llegar a la mente de ash y restaurarla de todo el daño que le hicieron,pero cuanto tardarian en ver a su amigo y protector totalmente bien, podria ser dias, semanas, meses o hasta años ,pero sea cual sea el tiempo ellos esperarian fielmente por su elegido. Finalmente llegaron a su lugar de destino, en el cual ash entrenaria como guardian de aura, al abrir las compuertas todos se sorprendieron al ver que era una amplia habitacion pero no habia nada,absolutamente nada, todos no sabia que pensar, sir aaron por lo contrario sonrio internamente, este es el lugar perfecto para que su hijo conozca y sienta su verdadero poder como el elegido y guardian del aura. asi que se dirigio precisamente a su hijo.

Supongo que esto no era lo que te esperabas ash-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Bueno papa si te soy totalmente sincero, yo esperaba otra cosa, no una simple habitacion-dice ash confundido

Porque tal vez ash sea una simple habitacion, para la vista de los seres humanos cualquiera,pero no para los guardianes de aura como nosotros-dice sir aaron tranquilamente

Como ? no entiendo a mi parecer es una habitacion sencilla, al menos que haya mas de lo que parece-dice ash

Asi es hijo mio, ash dejame explicarte, el aura como te dije es la esencia que todos los humanos tenemos,pero alguno la desarrollamos mas que otros-dice sir aaron

Ash no dijo nada ,estaba fascinado por la explicacion de su padre, mientra que este sonrio al interes de la ceniza por conocer todo lo relacionado con el aura,asi que decidio continuar con su explicacion.

Las personas que desarrollamos el aura, podemos percibir las emociones de las demas personas sean cercanas a nosotros o no, es como ser psiquico, pero va mas alla ash, podemos entrar en la mente de las personas,en sus sueños mas profundos y incluso podremos crear nuestro propio mundo como una especie de mapa mental-dice sir aaron

Significa que si yo quiero puedo crear algo en esta habitacion-dice ash asombrado

Asi es pero aun tu no estas capacitado para hacer eso ash, pero te dare un ejemplo de que hacer con esta habitacion-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

En ese preciso momento libero su aura, un aura pura ,transparente, y sumamente poderosa, no hay que decir que ash estaba mas que sorprendido por el poder de su padre, el por medio de la reina ilene,y el propio lucario sabia algo de los poderes de sir aaron, pero verlo el mismo con sus propios ojos era otra cosa y los demas pokemon con la excepcion de los legendarios tambien estabas impactados como la ceniza, poco a poco la habitacion se fue transformando dando la idea de no estar en ella ni siquiera en el castillo, todo el vacio desaparecio, ellos se encontraban en otro lugar, era un hermoso jardin, el mas bello de todo segun ash solamente comparado con el santuario, entonces ash vio a su padre ,y se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando..

WOW papa es realmente hermoso este lugar, pero que pasa papa ,acaso sabes que es este lugar-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

Aqui es donde conoci a tu madre,,,,y aqui es donde tu fuiste creado ash...es tu verdadero hogar-dice sir aaron suspirando tristemente

Salvo lucario, celebi y mew todos estaban realmente sorprendidos por saber que estan precisamente en el hogar de ash, mientras que ash se sorprendio gratamente, el lugar donde sus padres se conocieron y se amaron de verdad,era bellisimo, con un aura de paz y tranquilidad, suspiro tristemente como le hubiera gustado no solamente nacer ahi, vivir ahi, pero el mismo sabia la respuesta de porque no sucedio, pero de verdad le emociono mucho que su padre lo trayera hacia su verdadero mundo,donde el debio pertenecer, asi que se dirigio a su padre...

Muchas gracias papa, se lo dificil que debe ser para ti, este lugar significa mucho para ti y para mama-dice ash sonriendo a su padre

Asi es ash, pero es el momento de volver, y quiero que tu trates de hacer lo mismo-dice sir aaron

Pero me dijiste que no estaba en condiciones para hacer eso papa-dice ash totalmente sorprendido

Bueno no es que no lo puedas hacer,lo que quiero que hagas es que te mentalices en los recuerdos que tengas, no importa si son buenos o malos,solo quiero que te enfoque en ellos y los libere como yo lo hice,creando una replica del jardin del pasado de tu madre y mio-dice sir aaron

En ese momento regresaron a la habitacion totalmente vacia, entonces ash medito profundamente acerca de como liberar su aura, no era tan facil como lo hacia ver su padre, aunque el le habia advertido que deberia concentrarse en su mente, todos los recuerdos que el tenia, lamentablemente esos recuerdos ,eran los que habian causado gran daño a su mente. De repente la habitacion se cubrio totalmente de un negro oscuro, y se sintio un frio escalofriante, ni pikachu ni los demas podian creer que esa imagen de terror y horror sea la propia mente de ash, sir aaron estaba igual que ellos, penso que la mente de su hijo estaba dañada ,pero jamas a tal grado,no habia nada en ese recuerdo de ash, de repente se escuchaban gritos ensornecedores, al voltearse a donde eran esos gritos quedaron totalmente impactados al ver a un ash mas joven, en un rincon gritando de dolor, una ceniza de 7 años de edad,con su cuerpo sangriento, por los golpes que acaba de recibir, estaba aterrado mientras veia a la mujer frente a el...

"_Espero que sea la ultima vez que me desobedeces ash, de lo contrario ya sabes a que abstenerte"-dice delia ketchum mirando friamente a ash.._

El joven ash asentio levemente, despues de que la mujer se fue, el pequeño se acurruco en un rincon de la pared,llorando fuertemente. Mientras que sir aaron y los pokemon solo podian mirar impotente ante tal escena, jamas pensaron en el horror que vivio ash desde temprana edad, entonces la escena cambio drasticamente, se ve a un ash enfrentandose con gary..

_Vas a ver te voy a vencer gary-dice ash realmente molesto por gary..._

_Crees que pasara...bobo nunca me has vencido...nisiquiera tienes un pokemon jajajaja-dice gary sonriendo maliciosamente a ash_

_Crei que eramos amigos gary-dice ash_

_Por favor bobo yo amigo tuyo no me hagas reir, listo para ser derrotado-dice gary_

Y asi fue que ash fue derrotado por primera vez por gary el nieto del profesor oak, pikachu ahora entendia perfectamente la obsecion de ash por derrotar a gary, ellos eran buenos amigos, hasta que gary se olvido totalmente de su amistad con ash, dejando a la ceniza mas solo que nunca. Sir aaron muy en el fondo sentia varias sensaciones, una de culpabilidad ,dejar solo a su unico hijo con esas personas a su alrededor, y ver el mismo como la ceniza sufrio desde corta edad,realmente le sorprende, pero la otra parte era el orgullo que tenia por ash, su hijo a pesar de todo ha mostrado su amor incondicional, a los pokemon y a toda aquella persona que lo necesite, incluso a las personas que lo traicionaron. Y hablando de eso, la imagen nuevamente cambio , en el se veia a ash teniendo una pelea con misty la primera compañera de la ceniza.

_Esto es increible ash como puedes llamarte entrenador de pokemon si te cuesta tanto derrotar a los lideres de gimnasio-dice una misty mal geniada_

_Pero que quieres que diga misty ,ellos no son lideres por nada, doy mi mayor esfuerzo en cada batalla,que quieres que haga-dice ash molesto por la aptitud de misty_

_Es que dar tu mayor esfuerzo no lo es todo ash, tienes que dar todo, ganar es lo importante lo demas puede esperar-dice misty firmemente_

_Estas loca no voy a ganar arriesgando la vida de pikachu y los demas pokemon,son lo unico que tengo misty, podre ser superconfiado, y todo lo que quiera pensar de mi misty, pero nunca, me oyes nunca, arriesgare la vida de mis pokemon para mi beneficio personal ,me oiste-dice ash mirando fijamente a misty_

_Entonces nunca seras un maestro pokemon-dice misty casi susurrando para ella misma.._

_Pero lamentablemente ash la escucho, y no queria pensar en que se equivoco con misty, decidio dejarlo asi, era mejor para ambos._

Pikachu se sorprendio de esa escena ,el no estaba ahi cuando misty y ash se pelearon, porque si hubiese sabido de esa pelea, misty no estaria viva en ese momento, el la hubiera electrocutado de una, no puede creer que ash empezo a ser traicionado por esos miserables, y asi varias escenas pasaron ,con ash enfrentando la desconfianza de cada uno de esos traidores, brock, may ,max y dawn ,sobretodo vieron una escena entre ash y dawn, que le muestran porque el corazon de ash quedo totalmente destruido.

_"Un alegre ash , salio de una tienda de recuerdos, con un collar en la mano, estaba muy feliz en pensar en la persona que le regalaria el collar_

_Espero que dawn le guste este collar, cuando se lo de ,__le dire lo que siento por ella-dice ash murmurando para si mismo..._

_Estaba muy feliz por decirle a dawn lo que siente por ella, era la primera vez que ash ketchum estaba enamorado, lo cual lo hacia sumamente nerviosos, pero algo paso que le cambio la vida para siempre..vio a dawn besandose con un chico ,al principio no lo reconocio, hasta que quedo totalmente en shock,al ver que el muchacho era nada mas y nada menos que paul shinji su acerrimo rival_

_Supongo que nunca fui suficientemente bueno para ella, supongo que paul es mejor que yo incluso a lo que las chicas se refiere-dice ash suspirando tristemente_

_Y asi sin que dawn se diera cuenta de su presencia, salio corriendo rapidamente, con ganas de querer morise, sin sospechar que su verdadero sufrimiento estaba a punto de empezar_

Cada vez mas los pokemon y sir aaron se quedaron sin habla, pikachu estaba mas que furioso primero misty y ahora dawn ,no sabia exactamente a cual de las dos electrocutar primero, lo unico que sabia a ciencia cierta que si se las encontrara nuevamente, las dos desearian nunca haberlo conocido, nuevamente se juro a si mismo ,los que lastimaron a ash pagarian con creces su traicion el mismo se encargaria de eso. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando el aura, la energia de la ceniza estaba saliendose de control, la habitacion estaba temblando como si fuera un terremoto...

Papa ayudame...que esta pasando...ahhhhhhh-dice ash gritando fuertemente

Ash pequeño tranquilizate,debes tratar de controlar tu aura-dice sir aaron tratando de ayudar a su hijo

No puedo controlarla papa...siento que estoy perdiendo...ahhhhh-dice ash en ese mismo instante pierde el conocimiento

Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhh-dice sir aaron y los pokemon a la vez...

Todos ellos rodearon a la ceniza, sir aaron suspiro profundamente nuevamente la temperatura aumento en ash, tenia que llevarlo inmediatamente a su habitacion, no sabia como reaccionaria marion cuando vea a ash nuevamente enfermo, pero lo que era seguro es que el estaba decidido a entrenar a ash, sabia ahora mas que nunca que su hijo tenia un gran poder de aura, es mas fue un milagro que no destruyo la habitacion, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que casi no sintio la presencia de lucario a su lado..

Maestro a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar , aun pretende entrenar a ash-dice lucario mirando fijamente a su maestro

Si lucario ahora mas que nunca entrenare a mi hijo, ustedes vieron esas imagenes en su mente, su poder esta ahi ,solamente detenido, si lo dejo que fluya en su interior, seria posible recuperar su mente totalmente, aunque queda claro chicos, sera un tiempo para conseguir eso-dice sir aaron

Lucario y los demas asentieron , y recogieron a ash para llevarlo a su habitacion, a descansar y recuperarse de lo que tuvo que pasar, definitivamente este entrenamiento sera mas duro de lo que todos podian pensar...Mientras llevaban a ash hacia su habitacion sintieron la presencia de otros legendarios ,esto eran dalkia, shaimyn y dialga...entonces mew fue la primera en hablar

Hey chicos porque la tardanza-dice mew

Lo sentimos,es que cierto shaimyn que conocemos no estaba tan seguro de querer venir-dice dalkia mirando fijamente a shaimyn

Bueno lo siento es que yo...no merezco estar aqui..no despues de elegir a dawn sobre ash-dice shaimyn apenada

No se lo que paso entre tu y mi hijo, pero conociendo a mi hijo, se que no te guarda ningun rencor, ademas no sabia quien era esa chica en realidad-dice sir aaron sonriendo a shaimyn

Si pero el es el elegido...no tenia que ser tan injusta con el-dice shaimyn suspirando tristemente

Vamos shaimyn si quieres reparar tu error este es el momento perfecto, nuestro elegido nos necesita a todos por igual , no podemos abandonarlo esta vez-dice celebi

Tienes razon celebi, estoy aqui por ash, esta vez protegere al elegido con mi vida si es necesario-dice shaimy sonriendo a celebi

Y asi nuevamente retomaron su camino hacia la habitacion de ash, que aun se encontraba inconsciente,despues de recordar lo vivido con delia y sus supuestos amigos...

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en el Laboratorio del profesor Oak:<span>

Mientras tanto el profesor oak se paseaba como loco dentro de su laboratorio, en busqueda de respuesta concernientes a la leyenda del elegido, sabiendo de antemano que su aprendiz ash ketchum es precisamente el elegido. Leyo de arriba hacia abajo toda la historia de la islas naranja donde ash detuvo la batalla entre los pokemon legendarios, zapdos, moltre y articunio, con la colaboracion de lugia ,el pokemon de los mares, tambien leyo acerca de la aventura de ash en altonare, donde casi pierde la vida por la proteccion de latios y latias, como detuvo la batalla entre dalkia y dialga, como hizo que darkrai y mewtwo confiaran en el, en fin el profesor sonrio internamente ,la ceniza ha hecho tanta cosas por los pokemon a temprana edad, que nadie deberia dudar que merece con creces el titulo del elegido. Estaba realmente cansado, que estaba casi durmiendose entre los papeles cuando, un rollo antiguo le llamo la atencion..

Me pregunto que es esto-dice profesor oak murmurando para si mismo...decidio abrir el rollo, y en el estaba escrito una profecia que relataba la presencia del elegido, pero no cualquier elegido, sino el legendario principe de los pokemon

"_la hora se aproxima, el mundo estara de cabeza, las personas en que el confiaba lo traicionaran, el dolor y sufrimiendo llenara el mundo, el viento,el fuego,el agua ,los elementos distintos entre si se uniran en una sola persona. La maldad se revelara con fuerza sobre la latierra, solo una persona podra detenerlo., aquel joven que resurgira del infierno, renacera con un corazon puro y lleno de bondad un elegido entre los humanos se levantaran, aquel que los pokemon seran fieles totalmente, lo protegeran, lo cuidaran hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero el vendra con un solo proposito hacer justicia a los debiles , ser la voz de los desprotegidos, cuidense aquellos que lo humillaron, que lo pisotearon se acerca su dia de enfrentarse a el, el despertar del principe de los pokemon seacerca cada dia mas, y nada ni nadie podra evitar que su poder se sienta en todo el planeta, una batalla entre el bien y el mal se iniciara nuevamente, la humanidad dudara de quien debe seguir, tengan cuidado de quienes duden porque sus dudas seran su perdicion, salven y alaben al unico elegido entre los elegidos, el salvador de la humanidad y protector de los pokemon, el unico Principe de los pokemon"_

Y si el profesor oak estaba durmiendose ,despues de lo que leyo se quedo totalmente despierto e impactado por la escritura del rollo que encontro, habia alguien mas importante que ash, habia otro elegido mas poderoso que su protegido, de ser asi quien era,porque el creia anteriormente que los pokemon eran fieles a ash, y ahora con esta informacion obtenida en este manuscrito nuevas dudas empezaron a llenar su mente, y ahora mas que nuna estaba decidido a revelar todo el misterio de ese nuevo elegido ,del legendario principe de los pokemon.

Pero lo que el profesor oak no sabia,es que la verdad del legendario principe de los pokemon ,estaba ante sus ojos, ahora solamente habria que esperar para que ese legendario principe despierte, y se haga sentir en todo el planeta tierra, buscando justicia para si mismo, y prepararse para la batalla de su vida, donde se jugara el destino de la humanidad y los pokemon por igual.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores ...que les parecio ... asi que ash empezo su entrenamiento formalmente, el profesor descubrio algo acerca de una profecia, pero ni idea de que esta profecia habla acerca de cierto elegido que conocemos,en fin les dije que esto apenas comienza, en el siguiente capitulo los "amigos de ash llegan a pueblo paleta",ash continua su entrenamiento y tiene una conversacion con el dios de los pokemon, asi que no se quejen le adelante algo o no...jajajaja asi que revisen por favor**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/Nota: Hey lectores , nuevamente se agradece los comentarios, decidi enfocarme en esta historia , las demas pueden esperar jajajaja, bueno directamente al grano continuaremos con la conversacion de los padresde nuestro ash, a su vez arceus se aparece a el, teniendo una conversacion muy interesante, y por ultimos los buenos"amigos" de ash,llegan a pueblo paleta en busqueda del joven entrenador , asi que sin mas que decir continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon , yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha:

Despues de la aparicion de 3 pokemon legendario mas, como lo eran shaymin,dialga y palkia, todos ellos acompañaron a sir aaron que cargaba en sus brazos a ash hacia la habitacion del joven entrenador, despues de su primer dia de entrenamiento, apenas estaba empezando y ya fue sumamente agotador para ash, al tal punto que perdio el conocimiento. Sir aaron suspiro profundamente para su hijo y el a la vez, esto era el inicio del verdadero entrenamiento de ash, aunque seria muy duro para ash, superar las pruebas que el entrenamiento le iba a exigir ,el estaba seguro que su hijo la superaria, pero aun mantenia sus dudas, le prometio a su esposa proteger a ash en caso de que el entrenamiento sea mas peligroso para el joven entrenador, pero la pregunta interna que se hacia sir aaron ,era como proteger a ash de si mismo, porque el mayor daño sufrido por el,esta en su mente ,y sir aaron sabe perfectamente que ni el, ni los pokemon pueden intervenir al respecto,solamente su hijo es el unico que debe enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado que actualmente lo atormenta, despues vendria los demas, como liberar su aura a su alrededor, su poder psiquico con los pokemon, como usar su poder para la proteccion de los pokemon, son cosas a la cual el entrenador de pueblo paleta tiene que enfrentarse, lo unico que sir aaron puede hacer por el ,es estar con el en todo el camino en su proceso de rehabilitacion fisico-mental. Llegando finalmente a la habitacion de ash, se encontro con su esposa marion , que inmediatamente vio que las cosas no resultaron ser tan sencillas como ella penso.

Supongo que las cosas se complicaron un poco querido-dice marion suspirando profundamente

Bueno cielo, si te sirve de algo, por lo menos sentiste el poder de ash-dice sir aaron nervioso por la mirada fria de su esposa hacia el

En serio, crees que lo senti aaron,digo sus gritos,angustia ,dolor y tristeza,es el verdadero poder de mi hijo ,entonces ten la seguridad sir aaron que lo senti perfecta y completamente que tal-dice marion mirando furiosamente a su esposo..

Y tanto sir aaron como los pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio, la dama marion por encima se ve que era una mujer sumamente cariñosa, bondadosa, amorosa y sobreprotectora sobre todo con ash, y nadie puede culparla, nunca vio a ash asi que entienden perfectamente su postura con respecto al entrenamiento de ash, por eso tambien se puede decir que ella puede ser escalofriante cuando se lo propone, y este es el momento perfecto que ella decidio mostrar su lado oscuro porque por la mirada totalmente fria que le daba a ellos, podian decir que superaba con creces a las miradas de cualquier enemigo que ellos se hayan enfrentado sea humanos o otros pokemon. Sir aaron se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, lo menos que el queria es que su esposa se preocupara mas de lo que esta por ash, pero para ser sincero ,muy en el fondo de el, tambien estaba preocupado por ash,pero nuevamente todo esta en manos precisamente de ash, el unico en averiguar como restablecerse por completo era su hijo, asi que sonrio a la preocupacion de marion..

Cielo se como te siente con respecto a nuestro pequeño, pero sabes tambien como yo, que este entrenamiento es la unica manera que tenemos de recuperar el autoestima de ash-dice sir aaron sonriendo a su esposa..

Lo se pero eso no significa que no me preocupe aaron, mira actualmente mi principe tiene fiebre , me da miedo aaron, que si este es el principio de su entrenamiento y el esta asi, no me quiero imaginar lo que pasara despues-dice marion suspirando profundamente..

Disculpeme que me entrometa dama marion, pero conozco a ash desde que desperte de mi prision , y se que lo lograra el es muy fuerte-dice lucario mirando fijamente a su maestro y su esposa...

Es verdad nunca hay que subestimar a ash, cuando uno menos se lo espera demuestra su valor,es un chico valiente y lleno de coraje que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado , su amor hacia nosotros aun sigue intacto, solo hay que creer en el -dice celebi

Tienen razon, supongo que ahora es que todos veremos de lo que esta hecho mi hijo...pero hay algo que me preocupa-dice marion

Que es querida-dice sir aaron confuso por la inquietud de su esposa

Se trata de los amigos de ash, sir aaron, por alguna razon ellos estaban con ash, al desaparecer nuestro hijo,ellos no se quedaran tan tranquilos, ellos lo estaran buscando por cielo y tierra, que haremos si ellos llegan hasta aqui, que tal si ellos encuentran a ash aaron-dice marion sumamente preocupada por los"amigos" de ash

Querida sabes que es imposible-dice sir aaron tratando de calmar a su esposa

Imposible aaron,acaso fue imposible que ash fuese traicionado por aquellas personas que el les dio todo,su amistad, su fidelidad y incluso su amor,aaron, acaso fue imposible que tu y yo entregamos a nuestro hijo en manos de una mujer que creiamos que iba a cuidar a nuestro hijo cuando hizo todo lo contrario aaron...no es por reproches amor es que quiero que tu y los pokemon entiendan que ash en estos momentos no esta preparado para volver a ver a cualquiera de ellos-dice marion firmemente..

Y sir aaron y los pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio la dama marion estaba al parecer mas clara que ellos, ella tiene razon los traidores no se quedaran tranquilos hasta encontrar a ash, quizas fue una muy mala idea de que arceus visitaran a esos miserables, la dama marion viendo como su esposo y los pokemon estaban en silencio decidio calmar la angustia de ellos.

Aaron, pokemon , quiero que sepan es que mi angustia no es por no creer en ustedes ,al contrario amor,chicos yo confio a ash en ustedes con mi vida, pero mi miedo es que no quiero que mi hijo se hunda mas en la depresion en la que estas, no conozco a esos traidores, pero ellos haran cualquier cosa por destruir a ash, ese es mi mayor miedo,no es por ustedes,al igual que ash pokemon le tengo un cariño especial por cada uno de ustedes, legendarios o no, solo promentame que no dejaran solo a ash en ningun momento por favor-dice marion mirando fijamente a los pokemon

Sir aaron y los pokemon suspiraron profundamente, de forma tranquila, por lo menos la dama marion no le estaba reprochando nada a ellos, pero todos cayeron en la cuenta que ella tenia toda la razon del mundo ,lo que arceus sintio de esos traidores es el indicaticativo de que lo unico que ellos quieren es destruir totalmente a ash ,y eso ninguno de ellos permitirian que pase eso, ante cualquier peligro hacia ash, primero ellos daran su vida ante que cualquiera de esos miserables toquen a ash, sir aaron tambien analizo las palabras de su esposa , y al igual que los pokemon sintio la necesidad urgente de proteger a su hijo mas que nunca, pero deberia pensar eso de manera mas fria, que era lo que esas personas quieren con ash, penso sobretodo en paul shinji algo le dice que ese oscuro entrenador aun no esta sastifecho con el trabajo que hizo a acabar con el espiritu de entrenador de ash, se pregunta quien es el en realidad y que es lo que quiere con su hijo, en fin veria que hacer con ese misterio , ahora lo unico que podia pensar es en proteger a su hijo de esos traidores, como sea no dejara que nadie le haga daño a su hijo. Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que nadie se dio cuenta que ash estaba despierto desde hace rato y que evidentemente escucho la conversacion entre sus padres y los pokemon...

Mama , papa chicos.. no se preocupen por mi quieren-dice ash medio sonriendo a sus padres y sus pokemon

Ash querido porque no nos dijiste que despertaste...cielo escuchaste lo que estabamos hablando antes verdad-dice marion suspirando profundamente

Bueno les mentiria a ustedes si les dijiera que no...pero si escuche perfectamente, y acerca de mis "amigos" pense que ellos no me podian encontrar aqui-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Asi es ash, definitivamente no pueden encontrarte aqui, pero tu madre aun sientes que esos traidores no se quedaran tan tranquilos con tu desaparecion-dice sir aaron seriamente

Pero yo no entiendo, al escucharlos hablar entendi perfectamente que ninguno de ellos querian estar conmigo,es mas esta mas que claro para mi que me odian con todas sus entrañas, para ellos el que yo hubiese muerto ,seria como sacarse el numero de la loteria-dice ash en un tono oscuro y bastante sarcastico..

Ash no vuelvas hablar de la muerte asi como asi cariño,,,no tienes ni idea de lo preocupados que estamos por ti cielo,asi que nada de eso ,entendiste-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash

Y ash se lamento mentalmente decir eso, el sabe ahora la profunda y sincera preocupacion de sus padres y los pokemon por el, el no tenia que echar mas leñas al fuego como se dice por ahi,es mas mientras silenciosamente escucho la conversacion entre sus padres y los pokemon ,sonrio mentalmente daba gracias que a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir ,reencontrarse con sus verdaderos padres era una bendicion, su madre era la mejor madre del mundo, no era por exagerar, pero el mismo siente su sobreproteccion hacia el, y la suma preocupacion de su padre por el,asi que tenia que disculparse con ellos por su aptitud.

Lo siento mucho mama ,lamento decir eso, pero ni yo mismo puedo ver cual es el interes de ellos conmigo-dice ash sonriendo a su madre..

Esta bien amor, pero como te dije ante vamos paso por paso, querido, se que aun estas deprimido pero no quiero que fuerces las cosas , ni por mi, por tu papa o por tus pokemon , tu recuperacion debe ser siempre por ti y para ti cielo, nosotros sabemos esperarte cariño-dice marion besando la frente de ash

Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir mama ,definitivamente tu y papa, haberme encontrados con ustedes ha sido una bendicion para mi, una luz en tanta oscuridad-dice ash sonriendo realmente..

La bendicion de tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente es mia mi pequeño, pero tu y yo tenemos tiempo de hablar a solas,como madre e hijo, pero debo hablar a solas con tu padre acerca de tu entrenamiento-dice marion mirando fijamente a su hijo..

Mama no te moleste con papa ,yo quise hacer el entrenamiento es mas ahora estoy mas seguro que lo quiero seguir, ese entrenamiento es increible mama, realmente estoy emocionado, por favor deja que lo haga-dice ash suplicando a su madre..

Bueno de tal palo tal astilla, seguiras cielo no me queda de otra ,pero de toda forma voy a estar pendiente de todo tu entrenamiento, por eso tu querido padre y yo tenemos una conversacion solamente los dos,verdad querido-dice marion mirando fijamente

Si tu lo dices-dice sir aaron murmurando para si mismo

Si lo digo aaron,para ser guardian del aura subestima mi poder de oido , asi que vamonos dejemos que nuestro hijo se divierta un poco con sus pokemon, lucario te dejo a ti y los pokemon el cuidado de mi principe-dice marion jalando del brazo a su esposo..

Wow nunca crei volver a ver el poder de marion sobre sir aaron-dice celebi

Eso siempre fue asi, mi mama controlo a mi papa desde que se conocieron-dice ash riendo felizmente

No molestes ash, tu padre es el guardian del aura,aunque con tu madre es otra cosa-dice lucario sin poder evitar reir igual que ash y los demas pokemon..

Cuando sus padres se fueron ,ash trato de salir de la cama, pero pikachu, latias y celebi lo miraron fijamente lo que le dio a entender que no era buena idea, suspiro profundamente su mente y cuerpo aun necesita descansar un poco mas ,en ese instante fue que se dio cuenta de los recien pokemon legendarios que vinieron a quedarse con el

shaymin,dialka,palkia, me alegra mucho de volverlos a ver, me imagino que se quedaran conmigo verdad-dice ash sonriendo a los 3 legendarios..

por su puesto elegido ,al igual que mew y lo demas ,es mas que un honor estar contigo-dice dialkia

Es cierto cada uno de nosotros te debemos tanto por todo lo que nos has dado, estamos aqui para agradecertelo, y ademas que es lo que mas deseabamos elegido servirte a ti porque tu te lo mereces-dice palkia...

No es para tanto chicos,,,ustedes son mi familia,yo siempre los veo asi...pero shaymin que te pasa tu no dices nada-dice ash confundido por el silencio de shaymin

Y los pokemon suspiraron por el comportamiento de shaymin ,al parecer al pequeñon pokemon legendario no le convencio mucho el discurso que celebi le dio acerca de que el elegido lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Pero ash sorpredentemente para el sintio las emociones de confusion y pena de shaymin,quizas este entrenamiento este dandole frutos de una vez, sonrio internamente ahora mas que nunca continuara con el entrenamiento, pero ahora era el momento de confortar a shaymin

shaymin, sabes tu no eres la unica que se decepciono de dawn, yo no te culpo de nada shaymin,somos amigos, una familia siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase-dice ash...

Pero tanto shaymin como los demas pokemon estaban en shock,como sabia ash de antemano la confusion de shaymin, podria ser porque shaymin era mas que evidente en mostrar su decepcion con dawn, o quizas...sea que ...ash puede percibir sus emociones. y cuando el como lo demas miraron fijamente a ash, se dieron cuenta que su aura estaba cambiando, la oscuridad aun estaba pero para la tranquilidad de ellos, se estaba debilitando y mas por la sonrisa sincera de ash,se ve que sir aaron ha empezado con el pie derecho acerca de la recuperacion mental del elegido..

shaymin,chicos,efectivamente el entrenamiento con mi papa al parecer esta funcionando, al principio yo era muy exceptico, pero les mentiria sino les diria que ahora estoy mas que emocionado por continuar con el-dice ash sonriendo felizmente..

Ash me alegro tanto por ti, y lo siento por todo-dice shaymin

Nada de sentirlo shaymin, quiero que sepas que siempre estare con cada uno de ustedes,somos amigos, y los verdaderos amigos estan tanto en las buenas como en las malas-dice ash

Y shaymin se lanzo a los brazos de ash, y todos los pokemon sonrieron por primera vez,despues de un mes al parecer si hay esperanza en la recuperacion de su elegido...

* * *

><p><span>En el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak en pueblo paleta.<span>

Mientras que en el laboratorio del profesor oak, este se encontraba meditando todo lo relacionado con el manuscrito que encontro,el en cual describia una profecia acerca del principe de pokemon, el no sabe que pensar al respecto, no puede percibir exactamente si se trata de su aprendiz ash ketchum, pero por otro lado mientras el joven siga desaparecido, sigue siendo el principal misterio para el, es como si todo lo relacionado con ash fuera las respuestas a sus inquietudes ,pero se siente frustrado consigo mismo, por primera vez en su vida el profesor Oak no entiende que es lo que esta pasando con el mundo pokemon, poco sabia el que la visita que el tendria le aclaria poco a poco el panorama. Y efectivamente mientras el estaba sentado en la sala de estar de su casa,que al mismo tiempo funciona como su laboratorio , alguien toco a su puerta..

Adelante-dice el profesor oak

Y en se mismo instante, su nieto gary, y su asistente tracy entraron y con ellos estaban nada mas y nada menos que los "amigos" de ash ketchum ,vease, misty, may, brock, dawn y max,,,,,y sinceramente el profesor estaba mas que sorprendidos verlos aqui en pueblo paleta, y ni el mismo sabia el porque de su asombro..

Abuelo espero que no estes ocupado pero en el camino hacia aca me encontre con misty y los demas, y tenian prisa de hablar con tigo-dice gary mirando fijamente a su abuelo

No te preocupes gary ,la verdad he estado descansando en estas ultimas hora, pero digame chicos que quiere hablar conmigo-dice profesor oak mirando fijamente a misty y los demas

Y hubo un silencio incomodo entre misty y los demas, sin saberlo el profesor oak interpreto ese silencio como que tal vez habia cierto toque de verdad cuando tracey instuyo que hubo algo mas en sinoh y que tenia que ver con las personas que estan frente a el, no quiere suponer que ellos tengan que ver con la desaparecion de ash, pero las cosas ultimamente que estaba pasando estaba mas alla de lo normal, y el hecho de que delia ketchum no es la verdadera madre de ash es una prueba fidedigna de eso. Espero pacientemente a que cualquiera de ellos hablarian finalmente, y para suerte de el asi fue ,el primero en romper el silencio fue brock.

Profesor ,usted sabe porque estamos aqui, vinimos porque queremos saber de ash-dice brock suspirando profundamente

Bueno brock quiero que me entiendan algo, ash desaparecio en sinoh ,precisamente estando ustedes con el, asi que deberia ser yo el que pregunte que ha pasado con ash-dice profesor oak mirando fijamente a brock y los demas

Nuevamente ninguno de ellos respondieron al cuestonamientiento del profesor, pero fua el turno de tracey, de hablar a sus amigos..

Misty yo conozco a ash lo suficiente para saber que el no desaparece asi como asi, asi que digannos al profesor,gary y a mi que sucedio realmente en sinoh, porque algo paso misty y de eso estoy seguro,asi que dejen su silencio y hablen de una buena vez-dice tracey mirando friamente a misty y los demas..

Sucedio despues de que paul lo derroto fuertemente, la victoria de paul contra ash ,fue aplanadora,casi fue una sola persona que tuvo en la competencia, ash no tuvo oportunidad alguna con paul, ese fue el motivo de su desaparecion-dice may

En eso te equivocas may, ash tuvo mas de una oportunidad de vencer a paul-dice gary interveniendo en la conversacion

De que hablas gary, tu no tuviste ahi cuando se desarrollo la batalla entre ambos,nosotros vimos en primera fila el enfrentamiento entre ambos-dice max

Por eso mismo, es increible que ustedes estando en primera filas no se dieron cuenta de nada en especial de los "supuestos" movimientos fallidos de ash-dice gary seriamente

A que te refieres con los "supuestos" movimientos fallidos de ash gary-dice brock interesado realmente en lo que decia gary

Me refiero a que ustedes sabian de antemano que los pokemon de ash, pikachu, steraptor, infernape ,y tonterra pelearon a un 50% de su capacidad. sabian que ash no uso todo su poder como entrenador en la batalla-dice gary

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice dawn y los demas

Asi es gary esta en lo cierto chicos, ademas ash llamo buscando a squirtle, bulbasur, y charizard los iba a utilizar en esa batalla, pero cambio de parecer a ultima hora-dice profesor oak en acuerdo con gary

Pero si es asi ,como rayos se dejo derrotar contra paul, si segun ustedes tenia toda las posibilidades del mundo para ganar, porque limito a pikachu y los demas, que clase de entrenador hace eso-dice dawn furiosamente

Pero con ese pequeño error dejo claro el panorama al profesor oak, es mas incluso gary y tracey estaban sospechando de la aptitud de ella y los demas hacia ash, en ese momento la joven se maldijo a si misma de la estupidez que cometio, necesitan encontrar a ash como sea , y no deberia exponerse como lo hizo ante el profesor oak...

Profesor yo lo que quise decir es...dice dawn nerviosa

Se perfectamente lo que quisiste decir dawn, pero al parecer no conoces a ash como yo pense -dice profesor oak mirando friamente a dawn y los demas

Nuevamente hubo un silencio entre ellos, pero para el profesor, gary y tracey la desaparecion del entrenador de pueblo paleta estaba mas que clara, en ese momento el profesor sintio un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo, la profecia estaba mas que clara. para el,el elegido siempre fue el elegido..

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh diosssssssss miooooooo-dice el profesor oak sobresaltando a las demas personas que estaban con el

Que pasa abuelo, que tiene-dice gary preocupado por la mirada fantasmal de su abuelo...

El elegido gary...la profecia con respecto al elegido...esta por comenzar,,,sino que ya comenzo-dice profesor oak suspirando profundamente, dejando a todos en total shock por la noticia de una nueva profecia...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el misterioso reino de agatha:<span>

Ash y todos los pokemon finalmente estaban disfrutando de verdad de su tiempo juntos, casi se podia creer que era como antes, antes de la traicion, de la derrota y la humillacion de aquellas personas que tuvieron alrededor de joven entrenador en su cama brincaba con pikachu, mew, celebi, felizmente para el, estar con los pokemon borraba por los momentos todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir desde los 7 años, con una madre como delia, y una amistad supuestamente sincera de brock y los demas por lo menos podia respirar mas tranquilamente, sino los hubiera escuchado no estaria con sus verdaderos padres en un lugar donde la paz y la tranquilidad se sentia libremente, estaba esperando a sus padres, cuando sintio la energia del pokemon legendario mas poderoso del planeta...

Podra ser,,,pero es imposible,,,,,pero es su energia estoy seguro de eso...arceus eres tu-dice ash mirando directamente al dios de los pokemon

Y efectivamente ante ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo arceus dios de los pokemon, para celebi y lo demas pokemon legendarios estaba en shock no sintieron en ningun momento la presencia de arceus, es mas el dios de los pokemon hizo su aparicion de forma silenciosa , muy distinta a su encuentro con los amigos de ash, el dios sonrio internamente al parecer las habilidades del elegido como guardian del aura estaba empezando a florecer, como era posible que sus compañeros legendarios no se diera cuenta de su presencia ,y ash a pesar de lo vivido lo sintio en su totalidad..

Al parecer elegido, tus habilidades como guardian de aura son bastante buenas-dice arceus sonriendo a ash..

Bueno...yo..eh senti la confusion de shaymin ,y al parecer tu presencia tambien, pero eso se debe al entrenamiento de mi padre ,el es muy bueno-dice ash sonrojado por el comentario de arceus

Digamos que el alumno es tan bueno como su maestro, elegido me gustaria saber como te sientes realmente con todo lo que te esta pasando-dice arceus mirando fijamente a ash

Ash suspiro profundamente, sabia que arceus estaba igual que los demas pokemon ,preocupado por el, asi que con calma decidio tratar de expresar como se siente con todo lo sucedido..

La verdad arceus ni yo mismo lo se,,,dejame explicarte, siento confusion , cuando crei que mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon se iba a cumplir, llego paul y lo destruyo por completo, y eso me hizo sentir como si tuviera en el limbo, si realmente seria bueno para mi ser maestro pokemon-dice ash sumamente tranquilo...

Elegido porque sientes dudas con respeto a si deberia ser un maestro pokemon-dice arceus mirando fijamente a ash

Bueno para mi ser un maestro pokemon es dar tu tiempo al maximo a criar,entrenar cuidar a tus pokemon ,siempre dandoles el respeto que se merecen, y siempre amandolos por lo que son sin cambiar nada de ellos, pikachu nunca quiso evolucionar al igual que bulbasur y squirtle y yo ante todo me debo a ellos arceus siempre respete su espacio y sus decisiones, pero lo que me hace dudar de ser un maestro pokemon , es que la gente, la humanidad esta acostubrandose a la presencia de seres malignos ,crueles y sin sentimientos como paul shinji, y arceus con el corazon en la mano te puedo asegurar que nunca seria capaz de ser asi como paul, prefiero sinceramente nunca ser un maestro pokemon a costa del sufrimiento de otros pokemon-dice ash sinceramente

Arceus estaba totalmente sorprendido por la capacidad de amar del elegido hacia los pokemon , en cuanto a pikachu y los demas incluyendo los legendarios mas felices y orgullosos de su elegido no podian estar, realmente su corazon estaba lleno de bondad infinita hacia ellos, lo que le recuerdan a cada uno de ellos ,su mision de protegerlos de esos miserables a toda costa.

Hay algo mas que quiera decirnos elegido-dice arceus notando la lucha interna de ash

No confio en la humanidad-dice ash en un tono bastante escalofriante...pikachu sintio lo mismo que el,arceus miro a celebi y los demas legendarios, y mentalmente le dijo que se mantuvieran en silencio , para que el elegido pudiera continuar...

Con la excepcion de mis verdaderos padres, no confio en nadie, no puedo ver como los humanos maltratan a sus pokemon, por entretenimiento, por ganar a toda costa, ustedes ,cada uno de los que estan aqui y lo que estan en todo el mundo son importante para mi, por eso no puedo permitir que ustedes sufran por la humanidad, por eso mi entrenamiento, por ustedes, por mis padres, y por mi, quiero que paul shinji y los demas entiendan que los pokemon son seres increibles ,que aman, siente, viven a su manera, y que nosotros debemos protegerlos a toda,costa ,es ese mi deseo arceus, es lo unico que quiero en realidad-dice ash sonriendo de verdad

Y cada vez mas los pokemon se sorprendieron del amor profundo del elegido por ellos , entonces ash timidamente se acerco a arceus...

Por eso arceus...yo quiero entrenar a los pokemon legendarios a todos ellos por igual, pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu permiso, tu opinion es muy importante para mi, no hare nada que tu no quiera-dice ash sinceramente

Los pokemon legendarios se sorprendieron de la peticion de ash hacia arceus, sonrieron internamente ash realmente respetaba sus deseos, mas lo de arceus, el dios sonrio gratamente , ash merecia realmente haber sigo escogido como el elegido, por eso decidio revelar la razon del porque estaba aqui...

Acepto elegido pero con una condicion-dice arceus mirando fijamente a ash

Esta bien arceus, pideme lo que sea que lo hare con gusto-dice ash sonriendo a arceus..

Bueno la condicion es...es que me entrene a mi como uno de tus pokemon, que yo pelee junto a ti elegido que tal-dice arceus sonriendo a ash

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice ash y los pokemon a la vez...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota : Bueno mis lectores, ash no entreno como lo dije anteriormente,lo siento me alargue con el profesor y los amigos de ash, pero ya el profesor tiene la idea exacta de quien es el principe de los pokemon, ahora que tal la propuesta de arceus...nadie se lo esperaba o si...en cuanto a bianca y anabel,van a aparecer mas adelante, primero va bianca, pero les aviso que ash no confia en ningun humano, por lo tanto tengan mis lectores una idea de que sus encuentros no seran precisamente amistosos,es mas ambas veran un ash totalmente diferente asi que si quieren revisen por favor**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/Nota: Hey lectores nuevamente nos encontramos, otra vez lectores disculpas sinceras si tengo algun error, ortografico, tengo que empezar a pensar como mejorar esto, pero al menos la esencia de la historia esta intacta, o sea, se entiende por los momentos como va la historia, asi que sigamos con la continuacion de la misma por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha:

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a ash ketchum ,que tendria frente a el al dios de los pokemon pidiendole quedarse como uno de sus pokemon, el inmediatamente hubiera dicho que estaba loco, pero al parecer todo lo normal en su vida no estaba pasando ultimamente, no sabia que pensar al respecto, no queria involucrar a arceus en todo su dolor, ira, rabia hacia las personas que lo traicionaron, pero al ver fijamente al dios de los pokemon, se dio cuenta la sinceridad de su peticion, el al igual que los legendarios , y sus antiguos pokemon, serian capaz de seguirlo hasta el final del mundo si fuese necesario, el suspiro profundamente seria mas que un honor que el dios de los pokemon fuera uno mas en su familia de pokemon, el siempre lo considero asi, desde el dia en que se conocieron, sabia de antemano la aberracion de arceus por los humanos, volvio a sonreir ironicamente ahora es el que no puede ver ni en pintura a cualquier humano que no sea sus padres a su alrededor. Por su parte tanto arceus como todos los pokemon esperaban pacientemente la respuesta de ash, celebi y los legendarios entendian perfectamente el silencio del elegido,para ellos mismo era mas que una sorpresa la decision de arceus de vivir aqui con ash , y convertirse en un pokemon mas de el, para ellos era un verdadero eufemismo, conocen de antemano el odio y desprecio de arceus por los humanos, agregando ahora el daño que estos le hicieron al elegido, sinceramente ellos no sabian que sentir hacia la humanidad, pena o ira, en ese momento el propio ash finalmente decidio romper el silencio...

Bueno arceus, realmente me agarraste con la guardia baja, pero sinceramente seria un honor para mi tenerte entre mis pokemon, solo quiero que sepas que estaras bien cuidado, yo no permitire que nada le pase a ninguno de ustedes-dice ash sonriendo a arceus

El honor es nuestro elegido, se de antemano que estare bien cuidado por ti y por tus padres, pero el asunto no se trata de nosotros ,sino de ti elegido-dice arceus mirando fijamente a ash

De mi...pero que pasa conmigo...la verdad no entiendo,explicame arceus por favor-dice ash totalmente confundido

Y todos los pokemon ,incluyendo a arceus sonrieron felizmente, al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian y una era lo despistado que suele ser ash, aparentemente no entendio lo que quizo decir arceus, sinceramente era tal su inocencia que aun quedaba en el,que todos ellos tenian miedo de lo que podia pasarle si se encontrara actualmente con esos traidores, suspiraron profundamente "gracias" a las palabras de la dama marion ,todos ellos tenian mucho en que pensar, entonces celebi decidio intervenir en la conversacion de arceus y ash..

Ash lo que arceus quieres decirte,es lo que hemos tratado de hacerte entender, que estamos todos nosotros aqui para protegerte a ti y no al reves , entiendes eso-dice celebi mirando fijamente a ash

Pero yo no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes por mi culpa, si en algo mi mama tiene razon es que brock y lo demas haran lo imposible por encontrarme, y yo nunca me perdonaria si les llega pasar algo , ustedes tienen que entender eso tambien-dice ash firmemente

Lo sabemos ash, pero debes dejar tu preocupacion a un lado ,para que te recuperes, y lamento contradecirte , pero en cuanto uno de esos se quieran acercar a ti , tendrian que pasar sobre cualquiera de nosotros-dice lucario

Elegido, lucario esta en lo cierto, en estos momentos se intercambiaron los papeles,ahora nos toca a nosotros protegerte a cualquier costo, sea de esos humanos o de otros que te quieran lastimar, si tanto nos ama como sabemos que lo hace , permitenos entonces ayudarte de esta forma por favor-dice arceus...

Y ash suspiro por enesima vez en el dia, ellos lo tenian en contra la pared, el lo unico que queria era protegerlos de esos miserables que lo lastimaron tanto, no queria por nada en el mundo que ellos pasaran por lo que el paso, pero evidentemente ellos eran mas tercos que el, asi que no le quedo de otra que aceptar finalmente que los pokemon legendarios, arceus, pikachu y los demas lo acompañaria al camino de su resurrecion, y segun por lo que acaba de experimentar no es un camino precisamente de rosas, asi que hablo finalmente...

Esta bien arecus nuevamente bienvenido al equipo ,al parecer estaremos todos aqui por un buen tiempo, chicos acepto totalmente que ustedes me ayuden,aunque no tengo otra opcion verdad-dice ash

Noooooooooooooo-dice todos los pokemon a la vez

Ok ok finalmente entendi chicos, buenos ahora que estamos aqui, le dire que he pensando en entrenarlo al mismo tiempo que yo me entreno que tal-dice ash sonriendo picaramente a sus pokemon

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dicen los pokemon a la vez

Ash no creo que eso sea una buena idea-dice mewtwo

Esperense chicos no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, si me permiten explicarme-dice ash mirando fijamente a mewtwo y los demas

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que el se explique , a su necesidad repentina de entrenarlos

Chicos escuchenme bien, me he dado cuenta que yo confio en ustedes, con mi vida, se a ciencia cierta de sus poderes,sus tecnicas, sus ataques para ser mas precisos, y pienso que con ustedes no hay ningun problema,evidentemente el problema aqui soy yo-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Que estas queriendo decir elegido-dice raikou

Me refiero raikou que ustedes mediante lo que yo les indique pueden mejorar sus ataques , sus habilidades, y ocultar sus puntos debiles, como yo lo hacia con pikachu ,y los demas -dice ash sonriendo a raikou

Bueno eso esta bien, pero ash aun no creemos que sea una buena idea-dice latias

Yo se que es algo abzurdo chicos, pero piensen un poco , seria un entrenamiento basico para ustedes, ademas ,el mas fuerte no lo podemos hacer sin que yo este recuperado por completo, y yo no quiero que ustedes se sientan inutiles sin hacer nada, y ustedes tampoco o si-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a los pokemon

Eso es un punto bajo ash-dice entei

Pero es un punto entei y eso es lo que cuenta ...la unica cosa que me preocupa es decirles a mis padres-dice ash nervioso por como tomen su padre su plan de entrenamiento con los pokemon

Pero lo que no sabia es que sus padres estaban precisamente detras de el, y fue la dama marion la que rompio el silencio...

Decirme que mi principe , que es lo que nos tienes que decir...mejor dicho que es lo que no quieres que sepamos-dice marion

Al escuchar la voz de su madre,ash hubiera deseado que se lo tragara la tierra , porque hace horas atras vio un lado de marion y no era muy lindo que se diga, y claro esta el no queria volverlo a ver, pero por el tono de voz definitivamente tendria que orar para que se salve de esta, asi que sumamente nervioso se volteo para ver a sus padres, que por sus miradas que daban, no estaban precisamente muy contentos que se diga,,,,

mama, papa...hey como llegaron aqui ,no los senti-dice ash confundido como sus padres llegaron aqui sin que el lo notara

Sencillo cielo, tu padre te puso a prueba cariño, uso su aura en la puerta, y tu no sentiste nada, pero eso no es lo que estamos hablando, no cambies el tema jovencito-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash

No es que cambie el tema mama, de verdad te dire lo que pienso hacer con los pokemon,pero quiero saber a que prueba te refieres, que hiciste papa-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

Bueno ash ,como experimentaste liberacion de aura, proyeccion de aura,cuando empezamos, pense que podia percibir mi energia de aura ,alrededor del castillo, o en este caso en la puerta de tu habitacion, pero al parecer-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Al parecer no funciono, estoy en la misma verdad, nunca me recuperare-dice ash suspirando tristemente

Abiertamente ash no queria que sus padres y sus pokemon supieran que realmente el estaba emocionado y esperanzado por este entrenamiento, realmente se ilusiono sentir que iba a salir de esa oscuridad donde se encuentra, nuevamente penso que tal vez dawn siempre tuvo en lo cierto al escoger a paul por encima de el, quizas todo esto era una perdida de tiempo para sus padres y sus pokemon. Sir aaron miro fijamente a su hijo, y de inmediato se maldijo a si mismo, sin querer le hizo creer a ash que fallo ,por lo cual su hijo recayo rapidamente a la sensacion de perdida, de ser menos, la misma sensacion que tenia cuando el lo encontro en el bosque, en ese instante sintio un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo y se acerco a ash...

Ash me mira, mirame ash, campeon no es lo que tu piensas-dice sir aaron con tono tierno a su hijo

Y que crees que es lo que pienso papa-dice ash suspirando tristemente sin ver a su padre

Lo mismo que senti cuando te encontre en el bosque ash, y no pienso volver a permitir que eso se repita mi pequeño, todos lo que estamos en esta habitacion ,te amamos y no queremos que nada te pase, por lo menos estas consciente de eso-dice sir aaron

Lo estoy papa creeme que estoy mas que consciente del amor puro e incondicional de todos ustedes hacia mi, pero no es justo papa, no es justo que yo este asi, por ellos papa, porque, nunca,pero nunca le falte a ellos, o si pikachu, yo les falle a ellos-dice ash mirando a pikachu

Pikapika pika pika pikapi pikapi( de ninguna manera ash, tu siempre tuviste con ellos,es mas estan vivos gracias a ti, asi que no vuelvas a pensar asi)-dice pikachu mirando fijamente a as

char...char...char...charrrrrrr( es verdad son esos imbeciles lo que te fallaron ash no tu a ellos, esos son los que tienen que pagar)-dice charizard sumamente furioso

squirtle...squirtle...squirtle...squirtle ( esos miserables fueron lo que te dieron la puñalada por la espalda ash, tu nunca le fallaste a ellos ni a nosotros)-dice squirtle sonriendo a ash

bulba...bulba..bulba..bulbasurrrrrrrr( tu siempre tuviste con ellos, son ellos que no merecen nada de ti ash, no vale la pena que sufras por esos desgraciados)-dice bulbasur

Lo se, chicos , papa, mama, pero que quieren que hagan creanme para nada es divertido, tener en mi mente las palabras de cada un de ellos, mas mi enfrentamiento con paul, ni hablar mi relacion con delia, en fin y ahora esto , no me ayuda saber que falle chicos, que no pude con mi entrenamiento-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Y que te hace pensar ash que fallaste en el entrenamiento ? si apenas esta empezando hijo mio-dice sir aaron

Pero tu dijiste en que reprobe la prueba papa-dice ash totalmente confundido

Primeramente ash ,es una prueba ,es una iniciacion, falta mucho hijo mio para saber si estas o no capacitado para convertirte en un guardian de aura, ademas que te hace suponer que fallaste la prueba-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

COMO? pero tu dijiste que...explicate por favor papa-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Dejame exlicarte campeon, fijate en la puerta , ahi deje mi aura, mientras tu jugabas con los pokemon, tu sentias una especie de energia cerca no es asi-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Si asi es estaba detras de mi, porque yo estaba de espalda en la cama jugando con celebi y mew, pero descarte esa energia cuando senti a arceus-dice ash

Entonces ash no superaste, pero tampoco fallaste en la prueba, arceus fue una pequeña distracion, pero estas advertido hijo mio,no puedes distraerte por nada, cuando percibes una energia debes enfocarte en esa, en nadie mas entendido-dice sir aaron

WOW...entonces no esta perdido nada , puedo recuperarme por completo-dice ash sonriendo felizmente

Claro que si cielo, ademas no puedes darte por vencido tan facilmente ,cuando apenas comenzo tu entrenamiento: pero ya aclarado el punto, que es lo que no quieres que sepamos querido-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash

Ehhhhh...mama, papa...que creen se me olvido que tal-dice ash sumamente nervioso

Y marion, sir aaron y los pokemon cayeron estilo anime

Ash por favor no juegues cariño-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash

Nuevamente ash, suspiro profundamente , no sabia a ciencia cierta si sus padres le permitirian entrenar a los pokemon, mientras el entrene, es mas ni los propios pokemon estaban seguros de si era una buena idea o no. Solo desea que sus padres acepten que el puede entrenar en su estado a los pokemon, aunque por dentro el mismo tiene sus dudas.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en el laboratorio del profesor oak en pueblo paleta:<span>

Habia un silencio sepustral en la sala de estar del laboratorio del profesor oak, ninguno de los que se encontraba ahi, podian entender las ultimas palabras del profesor oak acerca de la profecia que envuelve al elegido. Brock, misty, may, max y dawn no tenian ni idea a que profecia se referia el profesor oak pero tenia una idea de que no seria nada bueno para ellos; por su parte tanto gary como tracey estaban algo confundidos por lo que dijo el profesor, ellos saben que el profesor estuvo toda la noche en su laboratorio investigando acerca del elegido,es decir ash, por lo cual saben perfectamente que el tiene informacion importante acerca de el elegido, pero no sabian si era oportuno saberlo delante de brock y lo demas, porque lo unico seguro para ellos , es que las personas que estan en frente de los dos, tenian algo que ver con la desaparecion de ash ketchum ,sino es que fueron los causantes directos de la perdida desconocida del joven entrenador. Entonces max decidio el romper el silencio que envuelve la sala de estar.

Profesor oak seria tan amable ,de decirnos, de que se trata la profecia del elegido, pense que habia una sola profecia acerca de el-dice max timidamente

Asi es max, aparentemente yo tambien crei lo mismo que tu, pero decidi investigar mas profundamente todo lo relacionado con el elegido, porque creanme chicos ,algo definitivamente no me cuadra con la desaparecion de ash , hasta ahora-dice profesor oak mirando fijamente a max y lo demas

Ninguno de ellos, podian mirar en la cara del profesor, no se sabian a ciencia cierta si sentia verguenza , o miedo a que descubrieran su secreto que han mantenido por buen tiempo. entonces la siguiente en hablar fue misty

Pero profesor aun no ha respondido a max ,que otra profecia habla acerca de ash-dice misty

Yo no pienso decirlo misty, creo que no me explique bien o ninguno de ustedes me entendieron, la desaparecion de ash, ha causado un impacto en el mundo pokemon, es por eso que sus pokemon y los demas que habitan la tierra no obedecen a sus entrenadores, vuelvo a repetir esto chicos, que paso con ash, porque tengo la sensacion de que ustedes saben mas de lo que paso con el-dice profesor oak mirando friamente a misty y los demas

Profesor oak si supieramos que paso realmente con ash , no cree que lo hubieramos llamado de inmediato a usted o a la señora delia que es la madre de ash-dice brock

No que esa mujer se interese por ash de todos modos-dice profesor oak murmurando para si mismo

Que dijo profesor-dice dawn intrigada por la aptitud del profesor oak

Nada dawn, solo pensaba, de todas formas ,no puedo decirles nada acerca de la profecia, porque solamente ash es el unico que puede aclarar mis dudas-dice profesor oak mintiendole a misty y los demas

Pero usted dijo que ya empezo profesor,asi que debe saber algo-dice may, insegura de lo que dijo el profesor oak

Si empezo may y lo dije ,porque dice que el elegido se ocultara del mundo, evidentemente esta ocurriendo ,porque nadie aqui sabe donde estas ash o si-dice profesor oak,esperando que ellos compren esa pequeña mentira

Para la suerte del profesor, por las miradas que se refleja en los chicos, may y los demas aparentemente creyeron en su mentira, por dentro suspiro tranquilamente, penso que hubiera hecho un error terrible si le contaba a ellos todo lo referente a la profecia, que trataba acerca de la resurrecion del elegido y una nueva batalla entre el bien y el mal, al menos su secreto esta a salvo por ahora...

Bueno profesor, si usted no sabe al igual que nosotros donde esta ash, iremos a preguntarle a su madre delia, ella debe saber perfectamente el paradero de ash, quizas el se comunico con ella-dice brock

Si claro como no, chicos si delia supiera realmente donde esta ash, no creen que me hubiera dicho a mi o los hubiera llamado a ustedes en sinoh-dice profesor oak

Si tienes razon profesor, ...creo...ya se chicos y si vamos a altanore,ahi tal vez bianca sepa algo de el,despues de todos latias esta ahi, ash y latias quedaron como muy buenos amigos -dice misty emocionada

Buena idea ,despues de todo tocar la puerta no es entrar, quizas bianca vio a ash, tal vez el fue a refugiarse en altanore-dice brock

Entonces vamonos, max,dawn y yo no sabemos de que estan hablando,pero supongo que nos explicaran en el camino-dice may

Y asi se fueron ,despidiendose del profesor, mientras este pensativo, se decia que ellos causaron la desaparecion de ash, ahora no tenia ninguna duda de eso, pero la pregunta exacta era el por que?, porque dañaron a ash, y como lo dañaron, suspiro nuevamente,tambien estaba seguro que ash no queria ser encontrado y que todos los pokemon se encargarian que asi sea, ninguno de ellos permitirian que su elegido sea dañado nuevamente por los humanos. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que casi no nota que su nieto y tracey se acercaron a el...

Abuelo tu sabes mas de la profecia de lo que aparentas verdad-dice gary mirando fijamente a su abuelo

Estas en lo correcto gary, chicos escuchenme con atencion, esta profecia , no es cualquier profecia, para resumirselo en pocas palabras, el elegido fue traicionado,ademas hay una batalla entre el bien y el mal-dice profesor oak suspirando profundamente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en el misterioso reino de agatha:<span>

Finalmente ash se armo de valor y le conto a sus padres acerca de su intencion de entrenar a los legendarios mientras el mismo se entrenaba, y no hay que decir, que a sus padres no le gusto para nada su idea. A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar la decision de ellos de no entrenarlos por ahora, miro de reojo a los pokemon y se dio cuenta que todos ellos suspiraron tranquilamente, para ser sincero era un riesgo entrenarlos en las condiciones en que se encontraba , mas cuando su padre le advirtio anteriormente que cuando perciba una energia , debe concentrarse en solamente en ella sin distraerse de lo que pase a su alrededor. Y sinceramente entrenar a los pokemon , mientras el mismo entrenaba era una distraccion que podria ser incluso fatal para el o para sus amigos. Actualmente despues de aceptar con resignacion lo que sus padres decidieron, su madre abandono la habitacion ,dejandolo a el con su padre y los pokemon...

Bueno ash vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento te parece-dice sir aaron

Si papa ,esta bien para mi, que tengo que hacer-dice ash

Primero ve lo que lucario y yo haremos, despues tu lo haras completamente solo-dice sir aaron

Ash solamente asentio, y se puso al lado de mewtwo y los demas para observar lo que su padre haria en conjunto con lucario. Nuevamente sir aaron libero su aura y transporto a todos a un sitio completamente vacio, para luchar con lucario, y asi poder mostrar mas claramente a su hijo las tecnicas de un guardian del aura, tanto el como lucario unieron sus mentes y almas,ambos crearon esferas azules,que son conocidas como esferas de aura, y chocaron entre si enviando chispas de poder ,envolviendo a ash y sus amigos. Por primera vez ash se olvido de su sufrimiento,estaba totalmente en shock el poder de lucario con su padre, era mas que asombroso, pensaba lo bueno que seria si lucario luchara con el, pero descarto esa idea, de ninguna manera separaria a lucario de su padre, ambos estaban muy unidos entre si, eran una sola alma dividida en 2 cuerpos. Entonces fue ahi que se dio cuenta la importancia de un guardian de aura, y que el no podria distraersa con nada, ni siquiera con pensamientos negativos con respecto a su tragico pasado, en ese instante su mente comenzo a procesar que era el momento de su transformacion, era el inicio de una nueva vida, ahora era el momento que el mismo tomara para decidir que hacer con su vida de una vez por todas. Sonrio realmente ya su carga de dolor,tristeza,e ira, poco a poco se estaba descargando de sus hombros,no sabia lo que le esperaba en el futuro ,pero sabia perfectamente que con sus padres y sus pokemon todo estaria bien. Por fin sir aaron termino su asombrosa demostracion y se acerco a su hijo.

Ash ,hijo mio estas listo eres tu solo,nadie puede ayudarte,estaras bien-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

No te preocupe papa ,aunque no lo crea ,creo que estare bien, dialga,palkia,shaymin ,arceus ,ustedes fueron los ultimos en venir por mi,no vieron mi aura ,asi que de una al igual que los demas,preparense porque no sera precisamente bueno lo que van a ver-dice ash mirando fijamente a los ultimos legendarios en llegar a quedarse con el.

Los legendarios asentieron, e inmeditamente ash se traslado al centro de la habitacion ,donde anteriormente estaban ubicados su padre y lucario. Por extraño que parezca,esta vez liberar su aura no era tan dificl como pensaba, pero como lo advirtio a los pokemon su aura lamentablemente aun seguia negra, pero algo sorprendente ocurrio. El empezo a girar en si mismo,concentrando toda su energia,y de repente el aura negra empezo a transformarse en azul, en un azul brillante, todos ellos se sentian como si estaban en el espacio, porque dentro del cuerpo de ash , brotaba ,rayos cosmicos, como si fueran verdaderos cometas, todos ellos ,en especial sir aaron y lucario estaban totalmente sorprendidos por el verdadero poder de ash...

Maestro esto es lo que creo que es, ash apenas esta comenzando..pero-dice lucario totalmente impresionado por el poder de ash

No hay pero que valga lucario, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi hijo sin un total entrenamiento,se esta convirtiendo poco a poco en el nuevo guardian del aura-dice sir aaron totalmente en shock.

Ash finalmente termino su "excibicion" de poder de aura, y sus pokemon,sobretodo arceus estaban mas alla de la impresion, este era el verdadero poder del elegido, y cada uno de ellos estaban felices de poder ver, y vivir esa extraordinaria experiencia. El se sentia sumamente agotado, pero a la vez feliz,se sintio libre de expresar a traves de imagenes mentales,sus emociones a su padre y los pokemon, asi que poco a poco se acerco a su papa...

Papa, lucario ,chicos como lo hice esta vez-dice ash algo nervioso

Ash sinceramente eso fue Wow,realmente impresionante-dice lucario aun sorprendido por el poder de ash

En serio gracias lucario no sabe lo mucho que significa para mi lo que tu pienses acerca de mi poder, pero dime papa tu no dices nada-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

Al principio sir aaron , no dijo, se acerco a ash y lo abrazo fuertemente, este le correspondio inmediatamente su abrazo.

Ash hijo mio, no tienes ni idea de lo orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado ash,desde que lucario me hablo de ti, pero hoy fuiste tu mismo ash, realmente marion tenia razon,solo tu podrias saber como empezar tu recuperacion, te amo tanto hijo mio-dice sir aaron llorando mientras abraza a ash

Y yo a ti papa, tu , mama y mis pokemon son todo para mi,son mi unica y verdadera familia, supongo que mama siempre tuvo la razon al decir que yo era el unico en saber si me recuperaba a o no-dice ash sonriendo entre lagrimas a su padre

Si es cierto, pero entre nosotros,ella no tiene que saber eso, no queremos aumentar su ego, mas de lo que estas-dice sir aaron mas tranquilo

Ash asentio, nuevamente se sintio mareado,entonces sir aaron y lucaro, lo sostuvieron, para nuevamente dispersar el poder del aura, regresando todos a la habitacion normal de ash, el ultimo guardian del aura coloco suavemente en la cama a su hijo que se quedo dormido agotado por el duro entrenamiento, sonrio gratamente su hijo es mas fuerte de lo que parece, ahora lo mas importante se aproxima, y es que dentro de su mente ash,sea capaz de enfrentar la batalla de su vida, es hora de que mentalmente haga frente a los fantasmas del pasado, es decir reencontrarse con brock, misty,dawn, may ,max, delia, pero sobretodo con su mas poderoso enemigo paul shinji, de hay se sabra finalmente si ash ketchum , puede volver plenamente a la vida, para hacer justica a los que los traicionaron, y mas adelante luchar la batalla que definira el destino de la humanidad y los pokemon...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Buenos lectores, ash dio un gran paso para su recuperacion, pero el siguiente entrenamiento sera mas duro todavia, los "amigos de ash" van a altonare a buscar a bianca, el profesor finalmente sabe o instuye que paso con ash, hey tengo 2 0 3 ideas locas para hacer en los siguientes capitulos...les adelanto que una tiene que ver con el equipo rocket...jajajaja.., asi que revisen por favor**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/Nota: Hey lectores, algunos de ustedes tienen dudas, asi que voy aclararselas, primeramente casi todo los legendarios estan con ash ,incluyendo a latias, es mas ella y mewtwo fueron los primeros legendarios en estar con ash, en altomare los amigos de ash se encuentran con bianca,despues tengo una sorpresa con respecto precisamente a latias, otra aclaratoria alguien me sugirio colocar un personaje de pokemon blanco y negro como amigo de ash, pero me seria imposible, porque esa temporada de pokemon, no la esta pasando en venezuela de donde soy ,por lo menos yo no la he visto, por lo tanto no puedo poner ningun personaje sin tener ni la minima idea de como son en realidad,asi que aclarado el punto continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon ,yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En algun lugar en Altomare:

En un barco que llegaba poco a poco a su destino en altomare , se encontraba los supuestos "amigos" de ash ketchum, brock, misty ,may, dawn y max y con la esperanza de encontrar al desaparecido entrenador de pueblo paleta,su ex-compañero de viaje ash , por extraño que parezca ,cada uno de ellos tenian la esperanza de encontrarlo en altomare. Durante el viaje en el barco,tanto brock como misty ,pusieron al dia a may,max y dawn acerca de la relacion que tenia ash con altomare. Ellos le contaron acerca de que cuando vinieron por primera vez a altomare, lo hicieron con fines de vacaciones, de descanso despues de varias batallas que tuvo que enfrentar ash, ahi ellos conocieron a una joven llamada bianca que junto a su abuelo lorenzo eran los guardianes, del jardin mistico ,donde se encontraba el agua sagrada que significaba la supervivencia del pueblo de altomare, pero lo mas impresionante es que en ese jardin vivian nada y nada menos que dos pokemon legendarios ,especificamente latios y latias. Misty le conto a may y los demas, que latias sintio un cariño muy especial por ash, pero latios no estaba muy contento que se diga, pero poco a poco y debido a la aparicion de 2 nuevos miembros del equipo rocket ,las cosas cambiaron entre latios y ash, pero debido a que el mundo estaba en peligro latios se sacrifico por la salvacion de altomare y de su hermana latias.

WOW no puedo creer ,que increible historia misty-dice max totalmente asombrado

Asi es es increible que ash tenga la suerte de conocer e incluso hacerse amigos de los lengendarios-dice may suspirando profundamente

Si y por eso no debemos subestimar la amenaza de arceus en caso de que algo le haya pasado a ash, tenemos que encontralo como sea-dice brock seriamente

Pero brock si el no esta en pueblo paleta, que nos hace suponer que el estara aqui en altomare-dice dawn

La verda ni yo mismo lo se dawn, hay que suponer que el confiaba tanto en bianca y el señor lorenzo que quizas vino aqui en busca de refugio, ni hablar de su amistad incondicional con latias,solo hay que esperar-dice brock suspirando profundamente

Solo me queda algo que no entiendo-dice max

Que es max, que no entiende-dice misty mirando fijamente a max

Acerca de la nueva profecia acerca del elegido, porque algo me dice chicos que el profesor oak nos mintio deliberadamente, hay algo mas acerca de ash-dice max seriamente

Todos ellos asentieron, ninguno de los 5 quiso contradecir al profesor oak cuando el no quiso decirle nada acerca de la profecia que se inicio con respecto al elegido, no podian decir nada,porque seria como ponerse la soga al cuello y abiertamente serian descubiertos. Ellos pensaron mejor que debian seguirle la corriente al profesor porque si hacian lo contrario definitivamente estarian en grandes problemas.

Mientras en el muelle de altomare, una joven adolescente estaba sentada ,mirando a la nada, la joven llamada bianca no sabia que hacer ni que sentir , despues de la misteriosa desaparecion de su mejor amiga y practicamente como una hermana para ella, latias. Latias era un pokemon legendario con la habilidad de trasformarse en un ser humano, por lo cual era mas que evidente la union de ambas, ademas se criaron desde pequeñas, ella vio a latias crecer junto a su hermano latios. Ella penso que la muerte temprana de latios , cambio de cierta manera la personalidad de latias, era mas timida de lo normal, no sonreia y la comunicacion entre ellas poco a poco se fue distanciando hasta abrir un hoyo inmenso entre las dos. Pero bianca jamas penso que latias tomaria la decision de abandonar altomare asi como asi, se pregunta que hizo ,en que le fallo, siente un enorme vacio en su corazon ,la tristeza,decepcion ,y dolor la envuelve por la perdida de su amiga...en ese instante su abuelo Lorenzo se acerco a ella

Bianca querida otra vez aqui sola en el muelle-dice lorenzo mirando fijamente a bianca

Lo se abuelo se que es abzurdo que este aqui sola, pero tenia la esperanza de que ella regresaria a mi-dice bianca suspirando profundamente

Ya sabes que ya hace mas de un mes la desaparecion de latias, algo me dice que ella no va a volver princesa,porque no puedes aceptar eso bianca-dice lorenzo

Como puedes decir eso abuelo, como puedo aceptar que ella se fue y nunca volvera abuelo y si la secuestraron , ese equipo rocket no es de esos que se de por vencidos tan facilmente...oh abuelo la extraño tanto-dice bianca lanzandose a los brazos de su abuelo

La joven no pudo mas y lloro fuertemente por la desaparecion de latias, para ella a su amiga le paso algo, debe haber una razon por la desaparecion repentina de latias, lo que ella no se imagina es que su amiga esta con quien siempre quiso estar, con la unica persona ademas de su hermano con quien se siente realmente protegida...

* * *

><p><span>En el misterioso reino de agatha:<span>

Mientras bianca estaba preocupada por su amiga latias, esta no estaba precisamente pensando en ella o en el abuelo lorenzo. Para latias su unica prioridad en estos momentos es el joven que actualmente se encuentra dormido despues de su segundo entrenamiento, el joven que es ash ketchum finalmente estaba dando sintomas de mejorias acerca de su estado de animo, ni hablar de su poder que ella, y todos los pokemon ademas del propio sir aaron quedaron totalmente impresionados de lo que ash es capaz de hacer a tan corta edad, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba segura que no era el maximo poder del joven,por lo cual espera con ansias que el continue su entrenamiento para ver por si misma el verdadero poder de ash. Suspiro profundamente lo sola que ella se sentia en altomare, por la perdida de su hermano latios y la partida de ash, no era nada a todo lo que su protector estaba sintiendo despues de la traicion de sus amigos , y el maltrato de delia hacia el, lo cual mentalmente juro que detras de la dama marion, ella estaria mas que dispuesta a acabar con esa mujer. ella es la mas joven de los legendarios ,pero entiende perfectamente que el maltrato fisico y emocional que padecio ash durante tanto tiempo, no era algo que se podria perdonar tan facilmente, suspiro tristemente, su amigo ha pasado por muchas mas cosas que ella, y ella siempre quejandose de todo. Pero ella no sabia que ash estaba despierto y que decidio entrenar mentalmente por si mismo, sin que sus padres, y sus pokemon lo supieran, sonrio internamente sintio la energia de cada uno de ellos, el alivio de ellos al saber que el se estaba recuperando, las locuras de squirtle, la sinceridad de arceus, mewtwo y lugia por protegerlo a el, entonces sintio la confusion de la mas joven de los legendarios, sonrio gratamente ,el siempre sentiria los pensamientos de latias,incluso a km de distancia,,,,entonces se dio cuenta que bianca y lorenzo debe estar sumamente preocupados por ella, asi que decidio despertar abiertamente para tener una conversacion personal con latias...

Hola a todos ,chicos que hicieron durante mi ausencia-dice ash sonriendo a sus amigos pokemon

Pikapika pikapi (ash me alegro que estes despierto y con buen animo)-dice pikachu

Ash,hijo mio como te sientes -dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Estoy bien papa, ya no estoy tan agotado,es mas te sorprenderia de lo bien que estoy-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente

A que te refieres cielo, algo mas te ocurrio que tu padre y yo no sabemos-dice marion

Nada malo mama, es que creo que mis poderes a aumentado mas de lo normal,pero eso lo explicare despues, ahora quiero que me hagan un favor-dice ash mirando fijamente a sus padres

Que quiere que hagamos ash, pidenos lo que quiere-dice sir aaron

Yo...bueno...yo necesito hablar con mis pokemon a solas ...bueno..tu solamente papa...no te enojes mama,,pero lo que debo hablarles es solamente para ellos ..si-dice ash mirando suplicante a su madre

Esta bien amor si es algo que tienes que decirselo a tus pokemon esta bien, sabes que jamas te obligaria hacer nada que tu no quiere cariño-dice marion

Gracias mama es por eso que te amo,sabes entenderme perfectamente-dice ash abrazando a su madre...

Despues de que marion se marcho de su habitacion ,ash miro fijamente a cada uno de sus pokemon y su mirada se centro especificamente en latias. Esta se sentia sumamente nerviosa por la manera en que la miraba ash, y no entendia el porque, entonces el joven entrenador decidio romper el silencio.

Bueno chicos ya que estamos totalmente solos ,quiero hablar con ustedes y por favor no me interrumpa porque esto es importante,por lo menos para mi-dice ash sin apartar su mirada fija en latias

Ninguno de los pokemon y sir aaron dijieron nada, aceptaron que no debia interrumpir lo que ash quiere comunicarle a ellos...

Como ustedes mas o menos saben ,puedo sentir los pensamientos de cada uno de ustedes ,incluyendo los de mis padres, me preocupo por cada uno de los pokemon que estan aqui conmigo, e incluso por los pokemon de otras personas, que no necesito decirle de que personas me refiero, por su seguridad, por su bienestar ,por su felicidad, y nuevamente les repito chicos, no quiero que se sientan obligados a estar conmigo, sea por agradecimiento o por ser el elegido-dice ash seriamente

Todos suspiraron profundamente, no sabian que hacer para dejarle claro a ash de una vez por toda que ellos querian estar con el, porque ellos lo aman por ser ash ,nisiquiera por ser el elegido, pero para la suerte de ellos ash aclaro sus dudas

Pero se a ciencia cierta que ustedes me aman por quien soy , por eso estan aqui y no tengo la forma de agradecerle todo su amor incondicional por mi ,solamente retribuyendoles con mi amor por ustedes,siempre chicos tomen en cuentan que ustedes y ahora mis verdaderos padres estaran primero ante que todo, y una muestra de mi preocupacion la tengo frente a ustedes, no es asi latias-dice ash mirando fijamente a latias

Ehhhhh...de que estas hablando ash-dice latias sumamente nerviosa

Latias me preocupo por ti,siempre lo he hecho ,incluso siempre en mis viajes me pregunte por cada uno de ustedes, que si mewtwo y mew arreglaron sus diferencias, que si articunio,moltrex y zapdos no pelaron mas entre si, que si lugia duerme pacificamente en el oceano,que si raikou, dialga, palkia se siente felices en los lugares donde viven ,que si se sienten que es ahi donde pertenecen,que si los humanos da mas preocupacion a arceus mas de la que tiene,,,y que si aun estas sola latias que a pesar de bianca y lorenzo aun te sientes sola, por eso latias estoy aqui ,nunca te volvere a dejar sola latias ,lo siento mucho-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Y ningulo de los legendarios podrian hablar,ash lo dejo a todos literalmente sin palabras, cuando ellos creen saber todo de ash , el joven nuevamente los sorprende,jamas se imaginaron que el siempre se preocupaba por ellos ,incluso en sus viajes. Por su parte latias se abrazo fuertemente a ash, y empezo a llorar, en ese instante ash sintio la soledad total de latias, se maldijo a si mismo,ahora mas que nunca debe dejar a un lado sus pensamientos negativos y concentrarse en sus pokemon que lo necesitan mas que antes, acaricio suavemente a latias ,sabiendo que ella adora que el lo acaricie de esa manera...asi que decidio hablar nuevamente

Latias no quiero mentirte a ti ni a ninguno de los que estan aqui conmigo, pero nuevamente les repito no confio en ningun humano, en nadie latias ,salvo a mis padres,no confio en ninguno,ni siquiera lo mas cercanos que tuvieron conmigo ,como lo eran tracey,profesor oak,enfermera joy y la oficial jenny entre otros,tambien incluye que tampoco confio en bianca y lorenzo entiendes eso latias...

Latias no sabia que decir a eso, bianca le ha dado todo su amor incondicional tanto con ella como para latios cuando estaba vivo, pero por otra parte entiende perfectamente el dolor y resentimiento de ash,hacia la humanidad, no sabia que hacer, pero lo que no tenia ni idea era lo que ash estaba a punto de confesarle

Latias que yo odie,o desconfie totalmente de los humanos ,no significa que tu o cualquiera de lo que estan aqui lo hagan , mirame , mi dulce latias no estas obligada a nada, es mas si quieres puedes volver a altonare con bianca y lorenzo,estoy seguro que ellos estan preocupador por ti-dice ash abrazando a latias

No..no no no no no nooooo..estas loco ash,ni por bianca,ni por lorenzo te pienso dejar,no puedo vivir sin ti ash ,entiende eso, no me alejare de ti y punto-dice latias que emocionalmente exploto

Al ver que latias estaba mal emocionalmente,ash se medio levanto y libero parte de su aura que envolvio a latias para tratar de calmarla, lo que nuevamente sorprendio a todos los que estaban en la habitacion. Al igual que los demas, latias no solamente se calmo sino que estaba mas que impresionada por el poder del aura de ash, el elegido decidio hablar nuevamente

Latias no temas,no tienes nada que preocuparte, te quedaras conmigo, yo siempre te protegere latias a ti y a los pokemon a,todos en general los cuidare con mi vida si es necesario, pero lo que te dije es para que veas que en cualquier momento,ahora,mañana ,meses o en años ,tu deseas regresar, latias ten por seguro que yo lo entendere, siempre pero siempre las decisiones que tu y los demas tomen estaran en primer lugar para mi -dice ash sonriendo a latias...

Bueno...gracias a ash,,,,,pero me diste el susto de mi vida...aunque dijieras lo que dijieras no te desharia de mi tan facilmente-dice latias abrazando a ash

Lo se,lo se latias, y no es que yo quiero que te alejes de mi, estoy empezando a ver que lo bueno de todo esto ,es tenerlo a ustedes en mi vida ,gracias chicos...pero latias hay otra cosa que te quiero preguntar-dice ash seriamente

Si dime ash que es lo que te inquieta esta vez-dice latias confundida por la seriedad de ash

Bueno...latias dime sinceramente si aun queda agua sagrada en el jardin secreto de altanore-dice ash mirando fijamente a ash

Latias estaba totalmente en shock por la pregunta de ash, ese tema era realmente delicado para ella, por esa agua perdio para siempre a su hermano latios, pero nuevamente ash le sorprenderia al hacerle saber que el siente sus pensamientos

Latias sabes bien que fue culpa del equipo rocket y no del agua sagrada la muerte de latios, pero quizas si fuese asi,que pensarias si te dijiera que lo que te quito a latios puede traertelo de vuelta-dice ash mirando fijamente a latias

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice latias,los pokemon y sir aaron a la vez

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en Altomare<span>

Despues que finalmente bianca se calmo, ella decidio que iba a ayudar a su abuelo lorenzo en los quehaceres del hogar,ademas iba a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, desde que latias se fue, ella se ha aislado del mundo que la rodea, lo cual es realmente injusto, los demas habitantes del pueblo no tien la culpa de su tristeza y depresion a causa de la desaparecion de latias. Cuando ella y su abuelo estaban en marcha sintio que alguien la llamaba, al darse la vuelta pudo ver que eran brock y misty, aquellos chicos que ella conocio cuano latios se sacrifico por su pueblo, veia aparte de brock, misty, a un niño pequeño acompañado de dos niñas mas, pero extrañamente nada del paradero de ash ketchum,el joven que cautivo el corazon de latias y de ella misma aunque nunca lo admitiria abiertamente, realmente era extraño no ver a ash con ellos,asi que poco a poco se acerco a ellos.

Brock ,misty que bueno volverlos a ver como estan-dice bianca sonriendo a brock

Ohhhh bianca de mi vida ,bianca de mi corazon tu principe azul finalmente llego-dice brock con ojos enamorados,pero luego esta que croanguk y max se encargaron de el

No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea chicas brock,sinceramente-dice max jalando de las orejas a brock

Hey bianca como estas tiempo sin vernos-dice misty con una gota en la cabeza

Bueno estoy bien ,en medio de todo estoy bien, pero me permites saber quienes son los que te acompañan misty-dice bianca mirando de reojo a may,max y dawn

Ah lo siento bianca que olvidadiza soy ,ellos son may y max son hermanos de la region Hoen y dawn de la region sinoh los 3 viajaban anteriormente con ash

Ahhhh ya veo y a proposito donde esta ash, pense que ustedes siempre viajaban juntos-dice bianca curiosa por saber de ash

A eso vinimos bianca pense que vino para aca, despues de su derrota con paul shinji su rival en sinoh, desaparecio ,como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado no sabemos donde esta el-dice brock suspirando profundamente

Pero que le hace suponer que el esta aqui-dice bianca

Porque el es amigo de latias por eso-dice max

PERO COMO? misty ,brock saben perfectamente que yo les prohibi a ustedes hablar acerca de latias y latios ,se pueden saber porque ustedes rompieron su promesa-dice bianca mirando furiosamente a brock y misty

Nosotros no fuimos,fue ash el le conto todo a los chicos-dice misty mintiendo vilmente

Eso es cierto ,ash fue capaz de romper la promesa que me hizo-dice bianca totalmente en shock

Si el nos dijo todo en sinoh antes de competir con paul-dice max

En ese momento bianca si se sentia atraida por ash ,ahora lo que sentia por el era odio puro,como pudo engañarla de esa manera, prometiendole algo que el no cumpliria, entonces se le hizo click, el se llevo a latias, seguramente no soporto la derrota contra ese tal paul,y piensa utilizar a latias para sus propositos, pero ella no lo permitiria ,juro que si se encontraba con ash ketchum ,ella lo mataria con sus propias manos..

Chicos latias desaparecio desde hace un mes, y estoy seguro que ash esta con ella-dice bianca en tono escalofriante

Esta segura bianca-dice misty

Si si lo estoy,porque no descansan aca por unos dias, y yo los acompañare a buscar a ash, porque despues de esto, les tengo unas ganas a ash-dice bianca con tono bastante escalofriante

Y ninguno de ellos dijieron nada solo asentieron, todos ellos sabian que mintieron cruelmente a bianca, pero si esa mentira los llevaria a ash,entonces bienvenida sea.

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en el reino de agatha<span>

Sin sospechar lo que sucedia en altamore en estos momentos, en la habitacion de ash, sir aaron y los pokemon se encontraban totalmente en shock,es mas no sabian que decir o que pensar con todo lo relacionado a la muerte de latios. Sir aaron y lucario no estaba totalmente informado de lo sucedido con el pokemon legendario hermano de latias, pero lo demas pokemon si sabian perfectamente que ocurrio con latios, tanto ellos como latias no sabian el porque ash decidio sacar ese tema que tanto ella como los demas legendarios le dolian tanto, saben perfectamente que latios no volveria con ellos,asi que no entienden porque ash se empeña en algo que no puede ser. Por su parte ash suspiro profundamente al parecer ellos piensan que el esta jugando, cuando es todo lo contrario, nunca habia estado pensando en algo tan seriamente como lo es revivir a latios, el nunca se perdono cuando latios se sacrfico por el pueblo de altomare,y el no pudo hacer nada para impedirselo,asi que seriamente decidio confrontar a su padre y los pokemon, y hacerles saber a todos y en especial a latias,que el no esta jugando,que el esta totalmente convecido de que puede revivir a su hermano latios..

Antes que digan cualquier cosa, de una no estoy jugando esto es serio ,se que tengo la posibilidad de revivir a latios y es precisamente lo que hare-dice ash firmemente

Pero ash eso es imposible,como piensas hacer algo asi,sabes lo que significa latios para latias y para nosotros-dice celebi

Lo se celebi y el significa todo para mi, nunca me perdonare el no poder haberlo salvado, de alguna forma pude impedir que el se sacrificara...pero para explicarles a ustedes que estoy hablando totalmente en serio, algunos de ustedes olvidan que el arbol de la vida puede revivir a seres vivos...ejemplo perfecto mis padres y lucario que tal-dice ash en tono sarcastico

Y nadie dijo nada, era obvio que el tenian razon,el arbol de la vida pudiera revivir a latios ,pero no queria cifrase falsas esperanzas,especialmente por latias ,la pobre no resistiria un golpe asi, entonces ash decidio nuevamente hablar...

El arbol de la vida necesita otra energia, mew no puede, pero yo si, mi aura es lo suficientemente poderosa para unirme al arbol de la vida ,y asi revivir a latios, pero necesito el agua sagrada latias-dice ash mirando fijamente a latias

Ash estas loco, no puedes hacer eso-dice lucario

Pero lamentablemente el puede lucario como el elegido es su deber proteger a los pokemon,ademas yo confio en el -dice sir aaron medio sonriendo a ash

Gracias papa,pero en el fondo se que te preocupas por mi, pero papa yo no protego a los pokemon porque es mi deber yo lo hago porque los quiero, me preocupo de verdad por su bienestar-dice ash sonriendo a su padre

Y todos los pokemon se sentian realmente orgulloso de el, estaban esperanzados que quizas pudieran volver a ver a latios, pero temian si latios vivira a costo del riesgo del elegido, pero por la mirada firme de ash ,saben perfectamente que nada ni nadie lo hara cambiar de opinion. Asi que latias se acerco a ash..

Si hay ...hay todavia agua sagrada en el jardin secreto ash-dice latias acariciando a ash

Bueno eso es genial latias, confia en mi hare todo hasta lo imposible por revivir a latios, incluso hare algo que no crei que haria tan prontamente-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Que cosa ash?-dice latias mirando fijamente a ash

Salir al exterior latias, al parecer no puedo seguir encerrado aqui por mas tiempo, es hora que tu y yo nos reencontremos con bianca y lorenzo...latias es hora de volver a altomare...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores de antemano les dije que tenia unas ideas locas y revivir a latios es una de ella,ademas era la unica manera de que bianca y ash se encuentren, que ahora y gracias a los"amigos" de ash,si el desconfiaba de los humanos ,imaginense ahora cuando se enfrente a una muy furica bianca, ...ella tambien se llevara la sorpresa de ver a un ash totalmente diferente, en fin chicos, veremos si latios revive o no, y el encuentro de bianca y ash sera un encuentro electrizante...asi si quieren revisen por favor**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/Nota: WOW mis lectores llegue a los 100 comentarios ,gracias muchas gracias, realmente estoy mas que sorprendida, entre ustedes esta historia me encanta mas por leerla como ustedes que como escribirla,nuevamente gracias por sus criticas,apoyos ,sugerencias,en fin gracias por todos mis lectores. Finalmente con respecto a la historia les digo que con que al vestuario de ash se refiere,definitivamente tomare la sugerencia de todos, el va a ser un ash muy distinto y bastante oscuro en realidad..jajajaja , pero lectores de una les digo que el no se enfrentara todavia a brock y los demas, primeramente porque el no ha terminado su entrenamiento,ademas lectores se les olvida que el nisiquiera ha entrenado a los legendarios...pero paciencia mis lectores el se enfrentara a ellos individualmente o se les olvida que yo les adelante acerca de un torneo pokemon que tiene de todo un poco..asi que paciencia que su venganza llegara...pero es mejor que continuemos con la historia por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha.

Ash ketchum no se imagino que tenia que salir de su encierro en el castillo de sus padres ,para volver a enfrentarse al mundo exterior, el no estaba seguro de lo que le esperaria en altomare,pero despues de lo sucedido en sinoh con brock y los demas, no podia darse el lujo de creer que se encontraria con un ambiente algo acogedor,porque algo le decia que en altomare le esperaba una sorpresa y no sabia si esa sorpresa seria buena o mala para el. Por su parte sir aaron no sabia que pensar con respecto a la decision de su hijo, una cosa segura es que en lo poco tiempo que ha compartido con ash,el sabe que cuando su hijo toma una decision la mantiene hasta el final. Asi que dejo la habitacion de ash, en busqueda de una nueva ropa para su hijo, esa ropa definitivamente marcaria el inicio formal de la nueva vida de ash. Mientras el ya no estaba en la habitacion , ash decidio hablar mas tranquilamente a latias y lo demas pokemon...

Bueno chicos, necesito que entiendan algo, no quiero que se preocupen por mi, voy a estar bien, va a ser dificil para mi volver al mundo exterior,pero si es por volver a ver a latios ,entonces que asi sea-dice ash seriamente

Ash yo se lo mucho que te preocupa por nosotros, pero no quiero que ariesgue tu vida, volver a altomare no debe ser facil para ti-dice latias preocupada por ash

Ni tampoco para ti latias , sobretodo despues de huir por mi, sin avisarles a bianca o a lorenzo la razon de tu partida, pero lo hare, quiero revivir a latios ,se que puedo y nada ni nadie me lo impedira, confien en mi chicos-dice ash seriamente

Confiamos plenamente en ti ash, pero tememos con lo que te puedas encontrar alla, o como puedas reaccionar cuando te enfrentes a esas personas, o es que tu te siente preparado para volver a verlos-dice lucario mirando fijamente a ash

Preparado, listo y emocionado por ver a bianca y lorenzo, no lo estoy lucario, es mas no quiero volver a ver ni los que creo que confian en mi, y los que me traicionaron ,pero no tengo opcion ,este entrenamiento me ha permitido ver que no puedo seguir viviendo del pasado, tengo que hacerle frente a todo ellos, pero entre ustedes no estoy listo para eso-dice ash supirando profundamente

Entonces porque te empeñas a ir a altomare ,si tu mismo sabes que aun no te sientes bien para volver al mundo de los humanos-dice mewtwo

Porque sino lo hago ,todas las esperanzas que mis padres y sobretodo ustedes tienen hacia mi, con respecto a mi recuperacion se habran esfumado por completo mewtwo, ademas no es que vaya directamente hablar con bianca y lorenzo-dice ash

Pika pika pikapikapi ( a que te refieres ash, no piensas buscar a bianca y lorenzo para contarle la posibilidad de revivir a latios)-dice pikachu

No creo que sea buena idea, si ustedes aun estan algo excepticos por lo de la posibilidad de revivir a latios,imaginense lo que pensaria bianca y lorenzo de mi...y ya bastante tengo con lo que brock y los demas sienten con respecto a mi como persona-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Pero estoy seguro que ellos como yo confian en ti ash, por favor vamos directamente con ellos...por favor-dice latias suplicando a ash

Ash suspiro profundamente nunca ha podido decir que no a sus pokemon ,y latias era una prueba fidedigna de ello, solo espera no tener que arrepentirse de encontrarse con bianca o lorenzo, porque eso podria ser peor para el...asi que mas tranquilamente se dirijio a latias..

Esta bien latias, sabes que a ti y a los chicos nunca puedo decirle que no, pero yo no puedo ir vestido con la ropa que me identificaba como entrenador, el que siempre me sentia como mas cerca de ser maestro pokemon, ya esta ropa no significa nada para mi-dice ash suspiranto tristemente

Entonces con que ropa piensas vestirte ash-dice entei

Bueno entei ni yo mismo lo se, papa se fue y me dijo que me tenia una ropa nueva, espero que sea buena, aunque podria usar cualquier cosa,menos mi antigua ropa, sea algo tonto o no, definitivamente no usare algo que me recuerde mas a mi tragico pasado-dice ash

Y pikachu con los demas pokemon asentieron en acuerdo con ash, no era justo para el seguir viviendo y recordando todo lo vivido con delia,brock y los demas que lo lastimaron, traicionaron y casi destrozaron su alma pura y de buen corazon , es preciso que empieze a vivir en el presente con su familia, con sus pokemon , pero tambien sabe que para hacerlo tendria que enfrentar su pasado de una vez por todas ,el aun no estaba preparado para ello, aun dentro de su mente,tenia miedo hacia ellos, a sus palabras hirientes,a sus miradas frias, pero tambien sabia que en el momento en que sus temores desaparecieran por completo, todos ellos se encontrarian con un ash ketchum totalmente diferente al que conocieron. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que casi no nota la presencia de su padre, que traia un cofre en sus manos...

Hey papa que es lo que traes ahi en ese cofre-dice ash curioso como siempre

Bueno hijo mio porque no lo averiguas por ti mismo-dice sir aaron sonriendo a ash

Ash solamente asentio y cuando el abrio el cofre,realmente quedo impresionado, hay dentro habia una ropa nueva para el. Pero lo impresionante que era para ash, es el tipo de ropa que era, la ropa era algo parecida a la de su padre, era una guarda camisa de un color negro intenso ,con una capa azul electrico, con pequeños destellos luminosos, ademas un jeans negro,con unas botas, con pequeños destellos de estrella y la luna, que son simbolos de los guardianes del aura. Decir que ash estaba en shock era una verdadera subestimacion ,estaba realmente feliz ,con esa ropa definitivamente nadie lo reconoceria, asi que sin decir media palabra a nadie se fue a cambiarse en el baño de su habitacion, mientras que lucario se acerco a su maestro.

Maestro no es por contradecirlo,pero esta seguro que este es el momento para que ash lleve el traje de guardian de aura-dice lucario mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Es mas que perfecto este momento lucario, ya todos estamos mas que al tanto de su poder, ademas como ash dijo lucario, esa ropa que tenia anteriormente le recordaba mas su doloroso pasado, pero con esta ,el mismo podra percibir si el dia de el para seguir adelante con su vida ha llegado o no, solo hay que confiar en el lucario, mi hijo sabe lo que hace-dice sir aaron seriamente

Lucario asentio en acuerdo con su maestro, solo habia que esperar a ver si ash estaba listo para resugir de las cenizas del infierno donde esos traidores lo llevaron , y para confirmar lo que decia sir aaron a lucario, ash prontamente termino de colocarse su ropa, y cuando salio, realmente se notaba el cambio que tuvo la ropa en el...

Hey chicos ,papa como me veo-dice ash sumamente nervioso

Pikapika pika pika pika piii (WOW ash realmente eres tu...te ves impresionante ash, eres otra persona..aunque creo que te falta algo)-dice pikachu impresionado por la nueva vestimenta de su hijo

Que me falta algo pikachu, no entiendo a que te refieres pikachu-dice ash algo confundido

Yo se a lo que se refiere pikachu, vuelve a mirar al fondo del cofre-dice sir aaron soriendo a ash

Ash nuevamente asentio y vio , un sombrero identico al de su padre, pero era mas pequeño que el de sir aaron, de un negro brillante , al colocarselo,definitivamente dio la impresion de un ash, totalmente distinto al que todos ellos conocian...

Char..char..char..charizard ( eso es ash,ahora eres una nueva persona)-dice charizard impresionado por la nueva apariencia de ash

bulba ...bulba...bulba...bulbasur ( si la verdad dudo que alguien alla fuera te pueda reconocer con esa nueva ropa) -dice bulbasur

Eso espero chicos, aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ellos todavia, y la verdad me encanta esta vestimenta, me hace sentir poderoso,como si-dice ash seriamente

Como si pudieras liberar tu poder de aura mas facil ash, porque asi es con ese traje tus poderes se veran liberados mas facilmente-dice lucario

WOW siendo asi mucho mejor todavia, bueno latias es hora de partir, estas lista-dice ash mirando fijamente a latias

Ash estas seguro de esto, digo yo se lo mucho que querias a latios,ademas no fue tu culpa lo que paso en altomare-dice latias insegura de que sea buena idea que ash salga al mundo exterior

Latias ,tu como los demas saben que cuando tomo una decision no hay vuelta atras,ademas si es mi culpa lo que paso con latios,al menos asi me siento,debi haber hechor algo mas, y eso precisamente lo hare cuando tengamos el agua sagrada, asi que no te preocupes, pero para que no diga nada, voy a llevarme algunos legendarios conmigo-dice ash

Y yo tambien ire ,aunque no quieras ash, no te voy a dejar asi como asi,al menos que quiera que marion se entere, y no queremos eso o si hijo mio-dice sir aaron

Eso lo llamo chantaje-dice ash murmurando para si mismo...pero no le queda de otra si su madre se entera, estaria en grandes problemas

Esta bien papa ,pero como haremos que ella no se entere al verme que no estoy en el castillo-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

No te preocupes , ella y chancy fueron a ver una mujer en el pueblo que necesitaba su ayuda, tu sabes que tu madre sabe acerca de medicina, asi que para nuestra suerte vendra en dos dias lo maximo-dice sir aaron

Esta bien, lo bueno que no pasa de hoy que latios entre entre nosotros,estoy seguro de eso, ahora... lugia. mewtwo,darkrai,siucune, mew,shaimyn, ademas charizard,squirtle,y bulbasur ,ustedes vendran con nosotros-dice ash mirando fijamente a los pokemon que nombro

Cada uno de ellos asentieron , entonces ash se dio cuenta de algo a ultima hora...

Rayos como los llevo sin mis pokeballs-dice ash

Te refieres a estas ash-dice mew

Pero como? , como las encontraste mew-dice ash totalmente en shock

Primeramente tu padre cuando te encontro ,vio algunas contigos, y las demas como nosotros decidimos ser tu pokemon ,buscamos otras por nuestra cuenta-dice mew sonriendo a ash

WOW no se que decir chicos, eso significa que de verdad planeaban quedarse conmigo-dice ash

Ash no de nuevo por favor, esto se esta haciendo cliche-dice celebi suspirando profundamente

Lo siento chicos, esta bien no vuelvo a decir nada,somos familia a partir de hoy pase lo que pase,asi que lucario ,haz que arceus y los demas pokemon se sientan comodos, mientras nosotros partimos a altomare por favor-dice ash

Esta bien ash, pero cuidate quieres,aun no esta recuperado por completo, incluso fisicamente no estas de todo bien-dice lucario

Tienes razon,pero no debe preocuparte por mi al parecer mi padre no me dejara ni un segundo solo verdad papa-dice ash

Ni yo mismo pude haberlo dicho mejor campeon-dice sir aaron sonriendo a su hijo

Ash solo suspiro profundamente,con pikachu de su lado como siempre, y ya estando los pokemon en sus respectivas pokeballs, salieron del castillo ...en la entrada ellos decidieron que ash iba montado en latias y su padre iba con lugia

Antes de que digas nada latias, yo estoy listo, la pregunta aqui,si tu estas lista en regresar a altomare-dice ash mirando fijamente a ash

Bueno ...la verdad no tengo ni la minima idea de como reaccionaran bianca y lorenzo cuando me vuelvan a ver,despues de huir sin decirles nada-dice latia sumamente nerviosa por su proximo encuentro con bianca

Ellos si te quieren y sienten amor de verdad por ti de seguro te entenderan, pero de todas formas yo estare aqui para ti latias,estare contigo como te lo prometi-dice ash sonriendo a latias

Gracias ash, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi estar finalmente contigo-dice latias acariciando suavemente a ash

Bueno hijo mio es ahora o nunca,es mejor que partamos de una vez para hacer todo ante que tu madre se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia, aunque con latias y lugia seguramente llegaremos en media hora a altomare-dice sir aaron

Ash asentio en acuerdo con su padre, y ambos se montaron en latias y lugia,sin siquiera sospechar lo que le aguarda en altomare...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en altomare:<span>

Brock y lo demas estaban descansando en la pequeña casa de bianca y su abuelo Lorenzo. Bianca estaba mas que furica con lo que ash hizo,revelar su secreto acerca del jardin secreto y el agua sagrada que protegia al pueblo de altomare ,era sencillamente al menos para ella, indignante, no puede creer que pudo confiar en alguien como lo era ash ketchum, mas aun el hecho de que misty ,may y max hablaban de ash de la forma mas perversa y cruel posible, otro ejemplo de sus mentiras con respecto a ash,es que ellos le contaron tanto a bianca como su abuelo lorenzo,que ash manipulo a sus propios pokemon para dejarse derrotar por paul shinji,lo cual para lorenzo era totalmente extraño esa aptitud del joven entrenador hacia sus pokemon, el vio a simple vista el amor del joven por pikachu y sus demas pokemon,lo cual extrañaba que sea precisamente sus compañeros que hablen asi de el. Pero lamentablemente bianca caia mas y mas en las mentiras de los "supuestos" amigos de ash, su furia interior crecia hacia ash ketchum, nunca habia deseado mas que encontrarse con el frente a frente para hacerle pagar su traicion con revelar su secreto y haber tomado a latias sin su consetimiento, pero lo que no sabia es que su deseo seria concedido, porque el joven finalmente llego a altomare.

Chicos que le parece que caminemos por el mercado,para que se familiaricen-dice Bianca sonriendo a brock y los demas

Me parece buena idea bianca, estoy emocionada por conocer este bello lugar-dice may emocionada

Es verdad me gustaria conocer este lugar que tanto nos ha hablado ash-dice max inocentemente

Bianca no dijo nada, con solo mencionar el nombre de ash, se enfurecia mas, y no queria arruinar el dia de sus verdaderos amigos, al marcharse su abuelo le advirtio una cosa..

Bianca tu crees que estas haciendo lo correcto-dice lorenzo

De que hablas abuelo, si te refieres a ash, por supuesto que se que que estoy en lo correcto-dice bianca seriamente a su abuelo

Pero querida , no te parece que es sumamente extraño que ellos esten aqui sin ash, no crees que algo debio ocurrirle al joven bianca-dice lorenzo

Si le paso algo eso a mi no me importa abuelo, y si brock y misty estan aqui es porque a pesar de que ash es egoista y piensa en si mismo ,ellos se preocupan por el, asi que si me disculpa abuelo tengo que ir-dice bianca dejando completamente solo a su abuelo

_"Oh bianca si tu supieras, ash el chico que tanto desprecia bianca, no es cualquier chico,el es el elegido, y si te equivocas por juzgarlo como lo estas haciendo bianca, ten la seguridad que la mismisima latias te odiara de por vida, dudo mucho que ella o cualquier pokemon perdonen a la persona que se atreva a lastimar a su elegido"-_dice lorenzo pensando mentalmente

Mientras que afueras del pueblo de altomare, especificamente en el muelle de altamore, ash conjunto con su padre sir aaron finalmente aterrizaron con lugia y latias respectivamente, para finalmente llegar al lugar del destino ,que no era otro que altomare, el hogar de latias. Al llegar ash le pido a latias hacerse invisible ,mientras que envio de regreso a lugia a su pokeball, miro a su alrededor el pueblo de altomare, y se dio cuenta de que nada ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvo aqui. Por su parte su padre sir aaron ,era su primera vez que salia afuera del reino del agatha, le parecia realmente hermoso el pueblo de altomare...

Wow ash ,hijo mio este lugar es impresionante,es tan hermoso como el reino del agatha-dice sir aaron totalmente impresionado por la belleza de altomare

Si es verdad papa, realmente no ha cambiado en nada ,desde la unica vez que tuve aqui-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Pasa algo ash, estas algo inquieto y eso que apenas hemos llegado, no estas arrepentido de venir para aca o si-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

No papa no es eso, dije que contra viento y marea traeria a latios de vuelta ,por eso estoy aqui, pero no puedo evitar recordar mis momentos aqui con brock y misty,quizas desde un principio ellos fueron totalmente falsos conmigo-dice ash

Pikachu y latias asentieron en acuerdo con ash era evidente, que el iba a recordar que cuando tuvo aqui,estaba con brock y misty , y no es nada facil volver a recordar a esos dos...

Bueno papa,pikachu,latias,vamonos entonces a encontrar a bianca y lorenzo, mientras mas rapido salgamos de esto ,mucho mejor para mi-dice ash seriamente

Todos asentieron y iban caminando tranquilamente, se acercaban poco a poco al mercado del pueblo de altomare, latias estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver lo que aluna vez considero ser siempre su hogar, hasta que cierto joven entrenador llego a su vida. Sinceramente ella quiere mucho a bianca y lorenzo ,esta muy agradecida por todo lo que ellos han hecho por ella, pero lo que mas deseaba ella se ha cumplido y es estar con ash para siempre, es cierto su reencuentro no fue nada feliz, al ver ella como ash estuvo a centimetros de morir,gracias a los miserables que lo traicionaron,que ella juro mentalmente hacerle pagar por lo que le hicieron a ash,asi que espera que bianca y lorenzo entiendan su decision de estar con ash permanentemente: Mientras tanto ash iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos,pero por suerte sus pensamientos se enfocaba en latios, siempre se ha culpado por lo que le paso, y esta mas que feliz saber que tiene la oportunidad real de revivirlo. Pero cuando mas se adentraban en el mercado, sin que nadie lo reconocieran o percibieran su presencia,se escucho voces desde lejos que paralizo totalmente al entrenador de pueblo paleta...

WOW bianca este pueblo es impresionante-se escucho una voz que ash inmeditamente reconocio como max

Es cierto, sus casas antiguas da la sensacion de estar en un lugar magico-dice una voz que ash sabia que era la de may

Pikachu ,latias al igual que ash se paralizaron,como rayos esos miserables estaban aqui, ellos inmeditamente vieron a ash,y no le gusto nada lo que vieron, su mejor amigo estaba literalmente congelado, ambos tocaron a ash y estaba mas que frio su cuerpo, el estaba totalmente en shock, a tal punto que estaba empezando asustar a sir aaron...

Ash,ash, ash escuchame basta hijo mio que te pasa, me estas asustando ashhhh-dice sir aaron abrazando fuertemente a ash

Son ellos papa ellos estan aqui, pero como..no puedo verlos papa, no puedo enfrentarme a ellos ,todavia no-dice ash totalmente histerico...

Ash hijo tranquilizate,recuerda el entrenamiento hijo mio, tu aura esta rompiendose no quieres que los legendarios que estan en el castillo vengan por ti o si-dice sir aaron

Ash se enfoco en mantener su aura tranquila ,pero le era casi imposible ,debido a que ellos poco a poco se acercaban donde estaba el con su padre..

Estoy mas o menos bien papa, pero ellos vienen para aca que haremos-dice ash

Ash pikachu y yo averiguaremos que hacen ellos aqui, tu sube al techo de esta casa con tu padre, y te quedas ahi-dice latias firmemente

Pero no puedo dejar que algo les pase a ti o a pikachu por protegerme-dice ash

Nuevamente ash, no se trata de nosotros sino de ti y punto te quedas con tu padre,ahora subanse para llevarlos al techo de esa casa-dice latias firmemente

Asi que a regañadientes ash tuvo que aceptar lo que dijo latias, asi que el y su padre se encontraba en el techo de un casa antigua,mientras que latias y pikachu rapidamente se fueron a donde escucharon las voces de los que traicionaron al elegido.

pika pika pika pikapikapi (que debemos hacer latias,porque es mas que evidente que ash no puede ver a esos traidores)-pikachu angustiado por su amigo

Y no lo veran pikachu,sobre nuestro cadaver que esos vuelvan ni siquiera acercarse a ash, solamente cuando el este listo se encontraran ,pero por lo que vimos definitivamente ash aun no esta listo, pero lo que me inquieta que esos hacen aqui y que quieren con bianca-dice latias

pika pika pikapika pikapi ( no se porque latias ,pero no creo que sea nada bueno que ellos se hayan acercado a bianca)-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

Y para confirmar sus temores, se acercaron y a espaldas de esos traidores ,escucharon la conversacion que para latias cambiaria totalmente su opinion con respecto a bianca...

Bueno bianca crees que ash este aqui o no-dice misty

Si no esta aqui ,vendra ,latias esta con el de eso estoy por seguro-dice bianca friamente

Y que piensas hacer cuando lo encuentres-dice brock

Chicos se que el es su amigo y todo, pero que el le haya revelado el segreto de latios y latias a may y max,cuando le jure que no lo hiciera,es algo que nunca se lo voy a perdonar, por eso yo misma me encargare de el-dice bianca..

Por su parte tanto pikachu y latias estaban totalmente en shock al escuchar las ultimas palabras de bianca haca ash..

pikapikapikapikapi ( escuche bien latias,acaso bianca piensa hacerle daño a ash, es que ella piensa que el revelo su secreto,cuando el nunca hablo de eso a may y max, yo soy testigo fiel latias,te aseguro que ash nunca te traiciono)-dice pikachu mirando fijamente a latias

No tienes que jurarme nada pikachu, yo confio en ash con todo mi corazon, obviamente esos le llenaron la cabeza a bianca de basuras con respecto a ash, yo jure proteger al elegido con mi vida si es necesario pikachu, y si tengo que protegerlo de bianca que asi sea-dice latias suspirando tristemente... en esos momentos nuevamente la conversacion se reanudo entre los traidores..

Brock porque tu y misty no van hacia la fuente de altomare con los chicos,y me esperan ahi ,es que se me olvido que teng oque hacer algo mas-dice bianca

Bueno esta bien, te esperamos no te tarde-dice brock... despues de ver como se alejaban...bianca se dirijio a una tapa donde latias y pikachu estaban escondidos

Latias,pikachu se que estan ahi,salgan inmediatamente-dice bianca firmemente

No le quedaba de otra ,ambos pokemon salieron a regañidientes...

Oh latias gracias a dios que estas bien-dice bianca abrazando y llorando a la vez por latias

Estoy bien bianca, me fui porque tenia que hacerlo -dice latias

Oh porque el miserable de ash ketchum te obligo, como puede ese vil egoista, cruel sin sentimientos ,obligarte hacer algo que no querias, pero no te preocupes latias el va a pagar por lo que te hizo-dice bianca acariciando suavemente a latias.

Pero latias al escuchar esas palabras hirientes y sin sentido hacia ash, de bianca,era insolito, ella no puede justificar que bianca haya creido en las mentiras de brock y los demas, ella deberia saber que ash nunca la traicionaria, por dios es que acaso se le olvido a bianca que ash casi pierde la vida por ella, se alejo del abrazo de ella, ahora mas que nunca no puede estar mas cerca de bianca. Pikachu por su parte ,al parecer los humanos querian volverlo loco,porque mientras ellos hablen mal de su mejor amigo lo estaban logrando,asi que miro friamente a bianca...

pika pika pika pikapi (bianca es mejor que te retracte de lo que dijiste,porque se me olvidara que eres amiga de latias)-dice pikachu mirando friamente a bianca

Oh pikachu si tu estas aqui,es evidente que el esta aqui, como es posible que tu y los demas pokemon se dejan manipular por el ,con razon paul shinji es mejor entrenador que ash-dice bianca firmemente

Y ese punto pikachu lanzo un rato cerca de ella, y bianca no se sorprendio de eso, sino que latias estaba cerca de ella,y no la protegio, es mas ni siquiera sin inmuto con el ataque de pikachu,asi que le hablo nuevamente al pokemon que ella veia como una hermana para ella.

Latias por que?, que pasa latias,porque no me defendiste del ataque de pikachu-dice bianca

No se bianca,permiteme pensarlo...quizas si no te atacaba pikachu ,yo lo hubiera hecho personalmente bianca-dice latias mirando friamente a bianca

Pero latias, como? porque dices eso, mirame seguramente la mala influencia de ash te esta afectando, y te esta poniendo en contra mia-dice bianca llorando por la reaccion de ash

No te parece bianca que latias es lo suficientemente inteligente para decidir que hacer con su vida-dice una voz realmente escalofriante que bianca no reconocia , pero cuando escucho a latias llamarlo por su nombre ,supo de inmediato que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de ash ketchum

Ash que rayos haces aqui, te dije perfectamente que te quedara donde estaba, y usted sir aaron, disculpenme por decir esto ,pero como padre no tiene autoridad o que? -dice latias mirando furiosamente a ash y sir aaron a la vez

Latias tranquilizate ,estoy bien, no culpes a mi papa,creanme intento detenerme como pudo, pero al parecer no contaba con mi nuevo poder de aura-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a su padre

Jajajaja muy gracioso ash, como demonios iba yo a saber que aprendiste a usar esferas de aura,y escudo protectores, y encima de eso contra de tu propio padre-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Ok ok ok papa me pase quizas un poco, pero ahora no es el momento, al parecer a cierta chica aqui presente le tengo que rendir cuentas de cosas que nisiquiera sabia que habia hecho, no es asi bianca-dice ash mirando friamente a bianca

Bianca estaba totalmente en shock ,finalmente ash ketchum esta frente a ella, pero no es el mismo ash de siempre, este joven delante de ella,era totalmente sombrio, su mirada escalofriante,que asustaba a cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido antes,incluyendola a ella, cualquiera que viera al ash de ante ,se daria cuenta que este ash es totalmente diferente, pero aun con cierto temor no se iba a inmutar, se iba a enfrentar a ash ketchum

Como? como te atreves de manipular a latias y ponerla en mi contra, que clase de persona eres realmente ash ketchum-dice bianca mirando friamente a ash

O eres sorda o te la das mi querida bianca, te acabo de decir que latias es lo suficientemente inteligente para decidir su vida, si esta conmigo es porque ella quiso, no la obligue a nada, no me culpes a mi sino esta capacitada para protegerla-dice ash sonriendo escalofriantemente a bianca

En ese punto bianca se lanzo para darle una abofetada a ash, pero el mismo la detuvo en su intento...

Sabes que latias llora noche y dia por latios bianca, sabes que ella quiere explorar, conocer gente, e incluso convivir con otros pokemon distintos a los del santuario, si estas tan segura de conocer a latias, porque no percibe que ella esta bien y que se fue por su propia decision-dice ash firmemente

Noooo ella no se fue ,tu viniste, no se como pero viniste hace mas de un mes, y la conveciste con tus trucos y tretas para irse contigo por eso ella me dejo-dice bianca furiosamente

Mientras que ash no salia de su asombro,primeramente brock y los demas,ahora bianca,definitivamente la vida esta jugando cruelmente con el, aunque vio de reojo a latias ,al parecer no era el unico en estar decepcionado de bianca, asi que se mantendria firme por ella, al parecer bianca indirectamente seria la primera en pagar el daño que le hicieron los que lo traicionaron, pero debia hacer una cosa antes, debia distraer a esos traidores, el aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse a ellos nuevamente...

Mew yo te eligo- dice ash liberando a uno de los pokemon legendarios en frente de una confundida bianca

Que pasa ash ,te sucede algo-dice mew mirando fijamente a ash

Ash le hace señas a mew para que este se acerque y hablen privadamente,sin que bianca los pueda escuchar

Mew escuchame bien, brock y los demas estan aqui, al parecer le lavaron el cerebro a bianca, y para variar la pusieron en contra mia, pero eso no importa,ellos estan en la fuente del pueblo, por ningun motivo puedo verlos mew,sinceramente no estoy listo,quiero que tu y pikachu los entretenga hasta que yo solucione esta situacion ,puedes hacer eso por mi mew-dice ash en voz baja a mew

Claro ash cuenta siempre conmigo,ademas me divertire de lo lindo con esos miserables, yo tambien les tengo unas ganas-dice mew sonriendo a ash

Ash se rio internamente, de seguro esos traidores empezaran a pagar lo que le hicieron, porque por la mirada de mew, es obvio que el pequeño pokemon legendario,le hara de su estadia en altomare algo para recordar...asi que se dirigio a pikachu

Pikachu ve con mew por favor-dice ash mirando fijamente a pikachu

Pika pika pikapi ( QUEE ash,pero no puedo dejarte solo )-dice pikachu exaltado

No te preocupes pikachu ,estoy con mi papa y latias,ademas de mis otros amigos, ve con mew,te vas a divertir creenme-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente..

Pikachu no entendio lo que dijo ash ,pero sabia que el estaria bien con latias y sir aaron,ademas de los pokemon que lo acompañan,asi que se alejo junto con mew, dejando a ash ,sir aaron ,latias a solas con bianca

Entre tu y yo bianca no tengo mas tiempo para tus tonterias,vine aqui para tomar algo del agua sagrada y no me ire de aqui sin ella ,entendiste-dice ash firmemente

No entiendo de que me hablas ,el agua sagrada desaparecio despues de la muerte de latios, o es que el señor "maestro de los pokemon" se le olvido-dice bianca sarcasticamente a ash

Ash al principio se congelo por las ultimas palabras de bianca, pero esta vez dejaria su dolor a un lado,nuevamente para el lo mas importante era revivir a latios a como de lugar..

No mientas bianca, latias me lo dijo,aun hay agua sagrada ,y voy a conseguirla asi me tenga que enfrentar a ti ,asi que tu me diras-dice ash friamente

Latias como te atreves a revelar nuestro secreto ,es que estas loca o que, no sabes que fue culpa de ash que perdiste a latios, es que no te importa que por el tu hermano murio-dice bianca furiosamente

Ash estaba totalmente en shock,es cierto que el siempre tuvo la sensacion de que la muerte de latios fue su culpa,pero jamas se imagino que sea precisamente bianca la que se lo restregara en la cara, pero antes de que el dijera algo una muy furiosa latias se enfrento a bianca.

La unica que esta loca eres tu bianca, como te atreves a culpar a ash por la muerte de latios,fue el equipo rocket que nos atrapo a latios y a mi, por mi descuido y si alguien tiene culpa esa seria precisamente yo, te recuerdo que fui yo la que se acerco a ash no al reves, ademas el arriesgo su vida por latios y por mi, y si le conte lo del agua sagrada es porque confio en el con mi vida, y el sabe lo que esta haciendo,y por ultimo bianca yo soy la guardiana del agua sagrada no tu, por lo tanto puedo decidir que hacer con ella esta clara, me explique biancaaa-dice una muy furiosa latias..

* * *

><p><span>Cerca de la fuente del pueblo de altomare:<span>

Mientras que en la fuente del pueblo de altomare , brock y los demas se estaban preocupando por la ausencia de bianca, la joven pueblerina se estaba tardando mas de lo normal. Estando ellos sentado en la fuente ,cerca de ellos, sin que nadie notara su presencia,pikachu y mew los estaban vigilando sigilosamente

pikapikapikapikapikapi( que rayos estamos haciendo aqui mew,deberiamos estar con ash no aqui)-dice pikachu mirando fijamente a mew

Es que no entiende pikachu, para ash es mas facil enfrentarse a bianca que a esos traidores, el aun no esta listo, lo que tenemos que hacer es entretener a esos miserables para que no se acerquen a nuestro elegido-dice mew sonriendo a pikachu

Pikapikapikapikapi (ok ya entendi , pero como detendremos a esos traidores,porque por la inquietud que ellos tienen ,seguramente iran de regreso a buscar a bianca, lo que significa encontrarse con ash)-dice pikachu preocupado por ash

Nuevamente pikachu,eso no debe pasar,ellos por ningun motivo deben ver a ash, tengo una idea ,veo a piplup,me acercare a el como pichu, y le pedire ayuda,estoy seguro que el es fiel a nuestro elegido-dice mew seriamente

Pikachu asentio, y mew se transformo en un pichu. Asi que poco a poco se acerco a brock y los demas, la primera en notar su presencia fue dawn

Oh chicos miren un pichu, no es hermoso-dice dawn emocionada

Si que tierno es, me pregunto de quien sera- dice may

Al parecer no tiene dueño, te gustaria quedarte conmigo-dice dawn mirando tiernamente a pichu

pichu..pichu..pichu ..pichu ( jajaja si supieras realmente quien soy no me volverias a preguntar eso,bruja sin corazon,pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a mi elegido)-dice pichu

En ese momento brock y los demas ,se encariñaron mas con pichu, pero piplup como pokemon al fin reconocio quien era en realidad ese misterioso pichu, por suerte para el, niguno de esos traidores entienden el lenguaje pokemon

piplup..plipup...piplup...piplup..piplup ( que rayos estas haciendo aqui mew por tu cuenta, paso algo en la dimension pokemon)-dice piplup extrañado por la presencia de mew frente a el

pichu..pichu..pichu...pichu..pichu( hey piplup actualizate quieres, los legendarios estamos casi todos con nuestro elegido, y yo estoy aqui precisamente por ash)-dice pichu suspirando profundamente

Hey chicos ,no les parece lindo, ya piplup y pichu se hicieron amigos-dice dawn feliz por la amistad de piplup con pichu

piplup...piplup..piplup..piplup...piplup.. ( en serio porque la escogi a ella como mi entrenadora,,,en fin mew que paso con ash)-dice piplup mirando fijamente a pichu

pichu...pichu...pichu...pichu..pichu.. ( bueno no se si sentiste hace unos momentos ,el aura del elegido,,que estaba tambaleandose,,es porque piplup...ash esta aqui en altomare)-dice pichu suspirando profundamente

piplup ...piplup...piplup...piplup..piplup...( QUEEEEEEEEEEEE, que rayos mew ,ash esta loco ,como puede venir asi,porque por lo que senti ,el aun no esta del todo bien, y como ustedes los legendarios permitieron semejante cosa)-dice piplup sumamente furioso

pichu..pichu...pichu..pichu..pichu..pichu..( No queriamos piplup,sabemos de antemano como esta,y creeme esta mucho mejor a como lo encontramos al principio, ademas el esta aqui por una buena razon,es por latios,el quiere revivirlo y hay una oportunidad de hacerlo, lo bueno de todo piplup,es que el amor de ash hacia todo nosotros aun sigue intacto,incluso despues de lo que le paso)-dice pichu

piplup...piplup..piplup..piplup..piplup..piplup ..(bueno si es asi, siempre supe del amor incondicional de ash por nosotros ,pero jamas me imagine que se ariesgara tanto asi , obviamente el sintio la presencia de estos miserables,asi que supongo que quiere que evite que ellos lo encuentre, no es asi pichu)- dice piplup

pichu...pichu...pichu..pichu ( asi es piplup, pikachu esta detras de nosotros escondido,ash esta con esa chica bianca,al parecer a ella ,esos miserables la pusieron en contra de el, lo que estoy empezando a creer,que el elegido no tiene precisamente suerte al escoger sus amistades)-dice pichu suspirando profundamente

piplup..piplup..piplup...piplup...piplup..( asi que esos miserables volvieron a lastimar a ash,bueno si es asi,no solo pichu no veran a ash,sino que le hare pagar a partir de hoy haber lo traicionado,esos miserables va a pagar de una vez por todas,lastimar a nuestro elegido,eso te lo juro pichu,mejor dicho mew)-dice piplup sonriendo maliciosamente

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores,decidi hacer 2 capitulos desde altomare, bianca no tiene ni idea de quien se esta enfrentado, porque nuestro ash es mas peligroso de lo que ella se pueda imaginar, bueno ahora pikachu, mew y piplup deberan arreglarselas para evitar que brock y los demas vean a ash, porque como se los dije ante mis lectores, el a pesar de tener casi todos sus poderes ,aun no esta listo para enfrentarse a ellos,pero lo estara,mas gracias a la aptitud de bianca hacia el, cambiara totalmente mis lectores...en fin revisen por favor...ah que le parecio la vestimenta nueva de ash..buena o mala...jajaja nuevamente revisen por favor..**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/Nota: Hey lectores, el capitulo anterior fue el mas largo que haya hecho en todas mis historias,que tal, bueno a partir de ese ,tratare de hacer los demas incluyendo este capitulo,lo mas largo posible,o por lo menos la misma cantidad que el anterior ,para que se aguanten la semana completa jajajaja, volviendo a la historia,esta es la 2 parte de altomare, con un enfrentamiento escalofriante entre bianca y ash,ademas piplup,mew y pikachu haran lo que sea para evitar que los "amigos" de ash se encuentren con el, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia<strong>

En la fuente del pueblo en Altomare:

Pikachu se encontraba detras de una tapa de un bote de basura, muy cerca de la conversacion que amenamente estaban teniendo mew difrazado de pichu con piplup el pokemon de dawn, miraba friamente a cada uno de los que traicionaron y casi causan la muerte de su mejor amigo ash ketchum,el estaba recordando la ultima conversacion que tuvo con mew y los pokemon legendarios acerca de ash ,en que aparentemente su mejor amigo era el legendario "principe de los pokemon". Y el no sabia si era bueno o malo que ash fuera ese principe que hace mas de mil años protegio a los pokemon de aquella epoca, sabia de antemano el amor puro y sincero de su amigo ,tanto para el como con los demas pokemon ,pero despues de lo que el tuvo que pasar gracias a esos miserables traidores , no estaba seguro de que ash,pudiera con semejante carga, el joven entrenador siempre ha ariesgado su vida por el, suspiro profundamente ahora era el turno de pikachu,da todo por el todo por proteger a ash de esos traidores, por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que esos se acercaran nuevamente a ash. El queria saber ahora quien de ellos pusieron a bianca en contra de ash,estaba igualmente furioso con bianca,no puede creer que se haya dejado manipular tan facilmente por ellos, de por si deberia suponer que algo malo le paso a ash,o por lo menos debio preguntarse porque el no estaba con ellos...pero no a la chica le fue mejor creer que ash la traiciono y encima de eso ,pidnsa que paul es mejor que ash, en serio sino fuera por latias en este momento bianca seria polvo por el impactrueno que le hubiera dado.

Mientras mew difrazado como pichu,y piplup estaban conversando ,al pequeño legendario se le ocurrio una idea, le dijo a piplup que hiciera enfurecer a dawn y los demas, para que ellos lo persiguieran ,asi el podria alejar mas a esos malditos de la cercania donde estaba ash,y asi evitar una nueva desgracia para su elegido. Piplup estaba mas que feliz hacer eso , no cabe duda que si de enfurecer a dawn se trata ,el es todo un experto , asi que poco a poco se acerco donde estaba dawn, misty y may sentada...la primera en notar su presencia fue may...

Hey piplup se te ofrece algo, es que no te gusta pichu-dice may sonriendo dulcemente a piplup

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup ( al contrario me encanta estar con pichu,lo que no puedo decir de ti y los demas que traicionaron al elegido)-dice piplup sonriendo maliciosamente a may

El extraño comportamiento de piplup no paso desapercebido por dawn y misty que se acercaron a may y piplup, este al ver a las 3 juntas fue la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlas enfurecer ,especialmente a su entrenadora. Asi que sin inmutarse ,nuevamente las ataco con su rayo burbuja,provocando que las 3 cayeran al agua, y no hay que ser un genio para saber que efectivamente eso causo que cierta entrenadora de cabello azul se volviera totalmente furiosa contra su propio pokemon.

Piplup que rayos te sucede ,me tienes harta desde hace tiempo estas en contra mia,se puede saber que diablos te hice-dice una muy furica dawn

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup..pipluo...(la verdad nada no me ha hecho nada a mi bruja ,pero traicionaste a ash,y eso es mil veces peor,asi que preparate que ahora es que empieza mi diversion)-dice piplup sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

En ese momento decir que dawn estaba molesta era un verdadero eufemismo,realmente estaba furica,tanto que decidio meter a piplup en su pokeball, pero para la sorpresa de ella, nada funcionaba, el pequeño pokemon de agua, se burlaba ampliamente de su dueña, en ese momento brock y max se acercaron, y estaban en shock al ver a las chicas totalmente empapadas...

May, misty ,dawn ,se puede saber que paso con ustedes-dice brock

Lo que ha estado pasando ultimamente brock,que a piplup le da la loquera de repente y me ataca a mi sin ninguna razon aparente-dice dawn suspirando profundamente

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup..piplup ...( si claro sin ninguna razon,solamente que lastimaste y casi destruiste a nuestro elegido,te parece eso cualquier cosa)-dice piplup mirando friamente a dawn y los demas

munchlax,blaziken yo los eligo-dice may llamando a sus pokemon

azurill,psyduck, los necesito-dice misty

croangunk,sudowoodo,vengan ustedes tambien-dice brock

Todos ellos salieron de sus pokeballs, molestos por ser llamados por sus entrenadores,ya que estos no tienen idea que ellos son fieles es al elegido, que a ellos que son sus entrenadores... asi que muchlax se acerco a piplup...

espero que ellos calmen de una vez por todas a piplup,estoy realmente preocupada por el chicos-dice dawn suspirando tristemente

No te preocupes dawn ya veran ellos le haran entender a piplup ,que no puede estar enojado contigo, tu nunca le has hecho nada a el-dice misty tratando de consolar a dawn

Eso espero misty,de verdad espero que tengas razon-dice dawn a punto de llorar...

Munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax..( hey piplup no habiamos quedado fingir estar a lado de esos traidores, porque entonces los estas atacando)-dice munchlax

piplup...pilup...piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup..( bueno munchlax lo que pasa es que nuestro elegido,o sea ash esta aqui en altomare que tal)-dice piplup suspirando profundamente...

Blaziken...blaziken...blaziken...( queeeeeeeeeee,,,,,,ahora entiendo el aura debilitada era de el,del elegido, no podremos dejar que esos miserables vean a ash asi)

Sudowoodo...sudowoodo...sudowoodo..sudowoodo..( ahora entiendo perfectamente a piplup por eso los atacaste,buenos mis amigos es hora de cumplir el dicho de que todos para uno y uno para todos)-dice sudowoodo sonriendo maliciosamente..

Y asi todos se voltearon para mirar fijamente a sus respectivos entrenadores. Mientras que estos al ver como ellos lo miraban estaban suponiendo que algo estaba a punto de suceder y no era precisamente bueno para ellos..

Algo me dice que los otros no calmaron para nada a piplup-dice brok

Estoy de acuerdo,es mas paso todo lo contrario chicos,al parecer fue piplup que los convencio de hacer algo, y ese algo me dice que es contra nosotros-dice max

Y ante que cualquiera de ellos pudieran parpadear, recibieron a la vez todos los ataques de su pokemon,las burbujas de piplup, las patadas de fuegos de blaziken,los disparos de munchlax,las hojas navajas de sudowoodo, ni hablar del poderoso ataque veneno de croangunk, en fin todos esos ataques directos a ellos, lo que lo dejaron totalmente hechos un desatres, haciendo reir de lo lindo a pikachu, que estaba disfrutando ver como sus amigos se divertian con esos traidores, no cabe duda ash estaba en lo cierto,el se estaba gozando todo esto al maximo, hablando de su amigo ,se pregunto como el lo estaba haciendo con bianca, porque algo le dice que a diferencia de el,ash no estaba precisamente muy feliz de su encuentro con bianca

pika pika pika pikapi pikapi ...( oh ash espero que este bien,ojala bianca no haga algo que te lastime nuevamente ,porque si es asi,juro que ni latias la salva de mi)-dice pikachu murmurando para si mismo...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras de regreso con bianca y ash:<span>

Y pikachu deberia ser adivino o algo asi, porque efectivamente ash no estaba nada feliz estar nuevamente frente a bianca. La joven que alguna vez el considero como una buena amiga ,cayo facilmente en las redes de mentira de brock y los demas, y para rematar su mala suerte ,el se ve afectado con todo eso, directa o indirectamente mentiria a si mismo que no le duele que bianca haya creido que el seria capaz de traicionarla, y mas romper la promesa que hizo com mantener en secreto todo lo relacionado al jardin secreto y el agua sagrada, el lo prometio no solamente a bianca sino a latios cuando el pokemon hermano de latias se sacrifico por ellos. Asi que no entiende como bianca fue capaz de creerle a los demas, ni siquiera dudo de ellos,sino que de una saco conclusiones apresuradas, Pero el estaba preocupado mas por latias que por el mismo, su percepcion de aura siente que la joven esta muy dolida con bianca, a eso se le agrega como se enfrento a bianca, diganmolo asi,el hizo una nota mental para si mismo , nunca pero nunca hacer enojar a latias bajo ninguna circunstancias,asi que tiernamente acaricio nuevamente a latias para que se calmara...

Shhhhh...latias estoy aqui...no te preocupes por mi estoy bien,lo que diga ella de mi no me afecta para nada-dice ash sonriendo a latias...odiaba mentirle pero era la unica manera que ella se calmara.

Hey ash no se si sabes que soy un pokemon psiquico ,te acuerdas ,ademas eres un libro abierto para nosotros,asi que no diga que estas bien , porque a mi no me engañas ash ketchum-dice latias acariciando suavemente a ash

Esta bien ,si me molesta que ella no confie en mi, al menos estamos iguales con eso,porque yo tampoco confio en ella, es mas me acaba de dar la razon para no confiar en ningun humano que no sean mis padres-dice ash seriamente

Por su parte bianca estaba realmente en shock ,por la forma en que latias defendia a ash sobre todas las cosas, es mas es como si latias no le interesaba para nada su amistad con ella, la joven de altomare estaba tan cegada por las mentiras de los "amigos" de ash, que no queria ver por nada la realidad que estaba frente a ella, el ver profundamente que latias esta con ash porque ella quiere, porque ella lo desea, asi que nuevamente se enfrento a latias, tenia que hacerle ver que tiene que estar con ella en altomare donde pertenece...

Latias no me importa si estas cegada por el, o cualquier truco que el te hizo ,te ordeno que regreses a mi inmediatamente,latias se que eres guardiana del agua sagrada, pero se te olvida que la que se encarga de ti soy yo, asi que dejate de niñerias quieres-dice bianca friamente a latias

Y ahora era el turno de latias para estar realmente sorprendida de la aptitud de bianca hacia ella, es mas no podia creer que la persona que esta frente a ella, alguna vez la considero como su hermana, estaba pensando mentalmente que quizas debio haberse ido con ash hace mucho tiempo atras. Pero eso fue definitivamente la gota que derramo el vaso, ash ketchum se canso de la prepotencia de los humanos hacia los pokemon, el juro protegerlos a toda costa,y eso es lo que hara, al parecer bianca le ha dejado totalmente claro el panorama con respecto a que hacer en su vida...asi que libero un enorme poder de aura, creando un escudo alrededor donde ellos se encontraba, asi nadie le impediria a el darle a bianca la leccion de su vida, ella va aprender que con la vida y sentimientos de los pokemon no se juega...

Sir aaron se puede saber que rayos hizo ash-dice latias totalmente sorprendida por el poder de ash

Bueno latias,al parecer vas a ser la primera en ver el verdadero poder de ash, tu amiga sin saberlo, saco de sus casillas a mi hijo, y a partir de hoy sabras ,que no es nada bueno hacer enfurecer a mi campeon-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Ok sir aaron y con respecto a bianca,creanme al parecer ash no fue el unico que se canso de ella, bianca ya no significa nada para mi-dice latias suspirando tristemente

Mira niña estupida ,si piensas que dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a latias ,estas muy equivocada, no pude haber hecho nada por latios, pero por latias estoy dispuesto a todo,y si tengo que acabar contigo bianca ,ten la seguridad que con mucho gusto lo hare-dice ash totalmente escalofriante

* * *

><p><span>Por su parte con pikachu, mew,y piplup<span>

Mientras se presagiaba el enfrentamiento entre ash y bianca, pikachu iba montado en mew que se convirtio en pidgeut, vigilando desde el aire como piplup, munchlax, blaziken ,sudowoodo y los otros pokemon ,corrian rapidamente, huyendo de sus entrenadores ,para asi alejarlos lo mas posibles del lugar donde se encontraba el elegido. Pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos ellos ,incluyendo de los traidores , que de repente se sintio un tremendo poder de aura, la energia que se estaba enmanando desde el centro del mercado donde brock y los demas habian dejado a bianca, causo que ellos se paralizaran por completo, sabian que era una energia de aura , pero no tenian ni idea a quien le pertenecia ese poder de aura. Por su parte desde el cielo pikachu y mew ,se estan comenzando a preocupar era mas que evidente que ellos sabian quien era el dueño de esa aura...

pika pika pika pikapikapikapi ( oh sabia que no debimos dejar solo a ash, ahora que hacemos mew, si ven a ash, en estos momentos como esta , el no lo resistira oh dios mio)-dice pikachu sumamente nervioso

Tranquilizate pikachu,crees que yo no lo se, obviamente tenemos que impedir que se acerquen a ash, pero lo que percibo ,es que nuestro elegido hizo un escudo mental, yo no sabia que el podia hacer eso-dice mew

pika pika pika pika pikapi pikapi..( yo tampoco, ash misteriosamente ha aumentado sus poderes, por eso nos llego de sorpresa a latias y a mi, es mas nisiquiera sir aaron pudo impedir que llegara a nosotros)-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

Lo que significa pikachu ,que esa chica bianca, hizo o dijo algo que al parecer agoto la paciencia de ash, porque esto es sin duda alguna su verdadero poder, pero aun insisto que el no esta listo para ver a esos traidores-dice mew

pika pika pika pika pika pika pikapi ( estas en lo cierto,es que si veo a bianca...urgh...pero mew ash no esta listo para ver a ellos, pero quien dice que yo no los puedo ver)-dice pikachu sonriendo maliciosamente

Que estas tratando de decirme pikachu-dice mew

Bajame al callejon que esta ahi cerca de esas casas antiguas, para decirte lo que tu ,piplup y los demas tienen que hacer, lo unico que quiero que sepas ,es que mi encuentro con esos traidores ,realmente sera electrizante-dice pikachu sonriendo maliciosamente

Mew hizo lo que le pidio pikachu, asi que ambos bajaron al callejon ,donde solamente se quedo pikachu, ya que pikachu le explico a mew, que lo unico que el y piplup tenian que hacer, era atraer a esos traidores hacia el callejon , lo demas el mismo se encargaria. Asi sin mas que decir, mew nuevamente se transformo en pichu,para buscar a piplup y los demas, que estaban teniendo problemas con los traidores, ya que estos se quedaron parados,sintiendo que algo estaba pasando con bianca.

Algo esta pasando donde dejamos a bianca brock-dice misty seriamente

Asi es ,esa poderosa energia ,tengo la sensacion de que esa energia es familiar-dice max

Pero que hacemos no podemos ir alli,estamos lejos,ademas que ciertos pokemon nuestros no no estan obedeciendo-dice brock firmemente

Brock tiene razon chicos, por mucho que seria interesante averiguar que esta ocurriendo con bianca,y de quien es el dueño de esa energia, ahora tenemos un problemas mas importante aqui, no es asi piplup- dice dawn mirando friamente a piplup

piplup...piplup...piplup..piplup.( oh por primera vez tengo que esta de acuerdo contigo traidora, ahora tu me diras como resolvemos nuestro problema acerca del porque traicionaste a mi elegido)-dice piplup sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn y los demas

En ese momento nuevamente mew como pichu se acerco a piplup y los demas pokemon"rebeldes"

pichu..pichu...pichu...pichu..( piplup,chicos ,escuchenme bien ,hagan que los traidores los persigan hasta el callegon, ahi se encontraran a un invitado muy especial)-dice pichu sonriendo maliciosamente

psyduck...psyduck...psyduck...psyduck ( no me digan que ash se va a enfrentar a ellos finalmente)-dice psyduck totalmente en shock

pichu...pichu...pichu...pichu..pichu..pichu ( psyduck por favor, a pesar de que ese gran poder es de ash, nuevamente a el le falta mucho para enfrentarse a ellos,asi que repito debemos impedir a cualquier costo,que ellos se encuentren con el)-dice pichu firmemente

munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax..( entonces explicate mejor pichu, digo mew, quien esta esperando a esos traidores en el callejon)-dice munchlax mirando fijamente a pichu

pichu...pichu...pichu...pichu..( no les puedo decir quien es, chicos confien en mi quieren, lo unico que deben saber,que el que esta esperando a esos traidores ,tiene mas ganas que nosotros en acabar con ellos)-dice pichu sonriendo al pensar en la reaccion de los traidores cuando vean a pikachu..

Los demas asentieron en acuerdo con pichu, y sin dudarlo 2 veces ,reanudaron sus ataques hacia sus entrenadores,lo cual provoco nuevamente una persecucion,que conllevaria a esos traidores reencontrarse con el pokemon,y mejor amigo de ash ketchum,pikachu que de seguro esta esperandolo,con las ganas de hacerle sentir el error mas grande que cometieron al traicionar al elegido..

* * *

><p><span>De regreso con ash y bianca:<span>

Mientras que el ambiente donde se estaba ejecutando una persecucion ,entre brock y los demas con sus propios pokemon , se podria considerar como algo comico, no se puede decir lo mismo con el ambiente escalofriante que se respira entre bianca y ash ketchum. La joven finalmente rompio el muro de defensa que tenia el elegido a su alrededor, es decir finalmente el verdadero poder de ash,se estaba liberando con toda fluidez ,lo que sir aaron y latias no sabian exactamente si eso era bueno o malo para el propio ash. Por su parte bianca esta mas que en shock con respecto a todo lo que le acaba de suceder a su alrededor, sintio el poder de aura que enmana dentro de ash, no penso nunca ver tal poder en un humano, siempre penso que los guardianes de aura eran una leyenda nada mas, pero al ver como ash maneja el poder de aura con suma facilidad, obviamente esa leyenda ahora era una total realidad,pero aun cegada por las mentiras de los traidores, le era imposible aceptar que ash sea un guardian de aura...

No puedo creer que alguien como tu sea un guardian de aura...los guardianes de aura tienen corazon puro ,y tu obviamente no lo tienes ash ketchum-dice bianca mirando friamente..

Primeramente WOW me sorprende tu inteligencia al notar que soy un guardian de aura, y con respecto a lo otro,que tanto puedes tu criticarme si tengo o no un corazon puro, si tu tampoco lo tienes, es mas seguramente ni tienes un corazon-dice ash escalofriante y sarcastico a la vez

Como te atreves hablarme asi,con que derecho tienes a decirme esas cosas-dice bianca furiosamente a ash

Con el derecho de defender a latias, ella no es un objeto bianca, dices, grita a vox populi, tu amor por ella, pero que pasa bianca, que no la tratas precisamente con amor, ella es un pokemon, ella tiene sentimientos, y ella tiene todo el derecho a elegir lo que quiere hacer con su vida, asi que no me hagas perder mas el tiempo ,que le hice una promesa a ella, y se la pienso cumplir pase lo que pase, asi que quitate de mi camino de una buena vez bianca-dice ash realmente furioso

No no me quitare del camino y latias se quedara conmigo ,pase lo que pase, llamare a un amigo para que se encargue de ti para siempre...absol yo te eligo-dice bianca llamando a uno de sus pokemon

Hey latias sabias que bianca tenia pokemon-dice ash susurrando a latias

La verdad ni idea ash, ella me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi,supongo que esto es la sorpresa-dice latias susurrando a ash

Bueno al parecer no puedo escapar de mi destino nuevamente, papa latias ,no tengo opcion para volver a luchar una nueva batalla pokemon-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Ash hijo,si quieres yo me enfrento a ella, puedo usar a uno de tus pokemon contra ella-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

O yo me puedo enfrentar directamente a ella por ti ash-dice latias

No de ninguna manera, esta es mi batalla, primeramente papa,creo que mis pokemon,sin animo de ofender prefieren pelear conmigo, y latias esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, no quiero que ella piense que tu mereces ser tratada asi como si nada, ademas lo que quiero es revivir a latios,y esta chica me esta complicando las cosas-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre y latias a la vez

Que pasa señor todopoderoso,es que me tienes miedo, me imagino que la persona que te acompaña ,sera la que pelee por ti, o peor aun utilizaras a latias, pense que al menos tendrias el valor de enfrentarme cara a cara,pero ya veo que me equivoque-dice bianca sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

Esto es mas que suficiente bianca, yo siempre peleo mis propias batallas, y esta no sera diferente ,realmente tu te lo buscaste, permiteme presentarte a un nuevo amigo mio, que de seguro te encantara...Darkrai yo te eligo-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a bianca

Y en ese momento uno de los pokemon legendarios mas poderosos hizo su aparicion , provocando terror en el rostro de bianca, no se trataba de cualquier legendario, era el pokemon oscuro darkrai, famoso por ocasionar pesadillas que pueden destruir la mente humana, viendo que bianca no podria hablar ahora fue el turno de ash de burlarse de la chica pueblerina

Que pasa bianca,te comieron la lengua los ratones...jajajaja que te parece mi nuevo amigo, tienes que admitir que el es realmente impresionante-dice ash sonriendo escalofriantemente a bianca

Pero como? que esta pasando aqui? primeramente mew,ahora darkrai,que rayos hiciste para conseguir a esos legendarios, de seguro los robaste no es asi ash-dice bianca furiosa a ash

Ash y latias no salian de su asombro, al parecer esta chica no puede o quiere entender la verdad de las cosas, latias estaba mas que furiosa con ella, iba a defender a ash,cuando el propio darkrai se le adelanto...

Tonta humana,te ordeno que no te atrevas hablarle asi al elegido,mew ,latias y lo demas legendarios estamos con el elegido porque queremos,asi que si quieres seguir con vida,te sugiero nunca pero nunca dirigirte de esa manera al elegido-dice darkrai en tono amenzante y aterrador a bianca

Dejalo asi darkrai, evidentemente la chica que tenemos al frente, no tiene el cerebro activado para saber quien dice la verdad o no, al parecer brock y los demas que estan aqui por cierto,le lavaron el cerebro, aunque no se esforzaron mucho a decir verdad-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Pero elegido si ellos estan aqui, tu no puedes verlos, aun tu no estas preparado para hacerle frente a esos traidores, aunque si yo los tuviera en frente mio, de una no se salvaria ninguno de esos miserables-dice darkrai preocupado por ash

Ash sonrio internamente al imaginarse a todos sus ex-amigos frente a darkrai, realmente hubiera difrutado de lo grande ese escenario, pero como lo digo el propio darkrai aun no era el momento, por eso volvio hablar a su amigo legendario..

No te preocupes darkrai, mew y pikachu se estan encargando personalmente de ellos, y tengo la intuicion que pikachu es el que mas se divertira con esos traidores...en fin darkrai ,no sera mucho esfuerzo de tu parte,pero crees que me podias ayudar con absol de bianca, quieres pelear conmigo-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente a darkrai

Por supuesto elegido,seria un pequeño entrenamientos para ambos, sabes que siempre estare contigo-dice darkrai sonriendo a ash

Gracias darkrai te lo agradezco mucho...bueno bianca estas lista para la batalla de tu vida, veamos que tan buena entrenadora eres, si eres buena para hablar demas, seguramente lo eres entrenando pokemon-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a bianca...

Callate de una vez, no soporto las personas hipocritas como tu ash ketchum, voy acabar contigo de una buena vez, absol arañazo

en ese momento absol se lanza contra darkrai

darkrai esquivalo y utiliza viento aciago-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

En ese momento darkrai hizo exactamente lo que le pidio ,en ese instante el absol de bianca estaba envuelto en un viento sumamamente poderoso,cayendo al suelo estripitosamente...

Absol noooooo...por favor levantante..absol por favor-dice bianca sumamente preocupada por absol

Te pido que te rindas bianca tu absol es impotente contra mi darkrai, ademas de que no lo has entrenado bien verdad,darkrai puede ser legendario, pero tambien es un pokemon siniestro como absol, supongo que sabias eso o no-dice ash sonriendo escalofriantemente a bianca

Bianca estaba realmente furiosa con ash y consigo misma, con ash porque al parecer el entrenador de pueblo paleta esta mas fuerte de lo que ella imagino, tanto que penso a dudar de la victoria de shinji sobre el, y con ella misma,porque lamentablemente ash estaba en lo cierto ,ella no entreno del todo absol, pero de ahi a reconocerlo abiertamente ni muerta, mucho menos delante de la persona que la separo de latias ash ketchum..

Nunca, pero nunca me rendire , menos ante ti ash ketchum,no ante que latias vea realmente quien eres tu...asi que absol levantate ya-dice bianca mirando fijamente a absol..

El pokemon siniestro, apenas se pudo levantar, el viento de darkrai era realmente poderoso y eso que el pokemon legendario no uso todo su poder en el ataque, mientras que ash suspiro profundamente a simple vista por la inexperiencia de bianca en las batallas pokemon, el tiene todas las de ganar asi que se dirigio a darkrai...

Darkrai estas listo,al parecer nuestro pequeño entrenamiento fue mas corto de lo que pense-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Que acabas de decir, que absol es un conejito de india para tu pokemon ,realmente eres patetico-dice bianca realmente furiosa..

La patetica aqui eres tu, no ves a simple vista que absol no puede continuar, tonta,pero si quieres una demostracion mas del poder de darkrai,tu misma lo pediste, darkrai pulso sombrio ahoraaa-dice ash firmemente

Y uno de los ataques mas poderosos de darkrai fue visto por sir aaron, latias y la propia bianca,que no pudo evitar que el invecible pulso sombrio paralizara y agotara totalmente a su pokemon absol, que cayo totalmente rendido al suelo, sin ningun signo de recuperarse

En ese momento se le cayo el mundo encima a bianca,absol no reaccionaba con nada, no podria creer que su amigo recien descubierto, estuviera a punto de perder la viva,por culpa de la incompetencia de ella como entrenadora. Entonces algo insolito paso,ash se acerco a absol,ella queria impedir que el tocara absol, pero las miradas frias de latias y darkrai,le hizo ver que no era muy buena idea. Por su parte ash se acerco a absol,agachandose para estar al mismo nivel del pokemon, y tocando suavemente con sus manos al pokemon, curo totalmente al pokemon, absol desperto poco a poco ,sintiendose casi como nuevo..

Hey estas a salvo,todo esta bien,lamento la sacudida de darkrai, pero tu entrenadora no me dio opciones,lamento mucho esto ,pero ya vez ,estas bien-dice ash acariciando suavemente a absol

absol...absol...absol...absol...absol...absol ( realmente muchas gracias elegido, siento que te traicione,perdoname por favor no merezco que me hayas revivido)-dice absol suspirando tristemente

No digas eso, no sabes que para mi cada uno de ustedes son importantes,elegido o no yo los quiero a todos ustedes por igual, uno sabe cuando se equivoca ,ahora lo dificil es remediarlo,pero yo te perdono de todo corazon-dice ash abrazando con amor a absol

Mientras que latias y darkrai sonreia felizmente porque nuevamente ash ha mostrado su amor incondicional por ellos, bianca se sentia agotada con todo lo que acaba de pasar, estaba pensando que quizas su abuelo tenia razon ,que tal vez se dejo llevar de una vez,la rapidez de brock y los demas de hablar mal de ash ,la confundio totalmente, asi que decidio hablar de frente con ash...

Dime algo ash porque te dicen el elegido-dice bianca mirando fijamente a ash

Ash no sabia que decir ,pero por lo que percibio de bianca, sintio emociones,de dolor,tristeza,ira consigo misma, y de traicion, sonrio ironicamente si bianca supiera que todos esos sentimientos el lo ha mantenido para si mismo durante un buen tiempo...al verla noto que quizas ella estaba entrando en razon ,aunque sea demasiado tarde,porque el ya da por hecho no volver a confiar en ella nunca mas...

Bianca no se si supiste acerca de una lucha por la salvacion de la humanidad, acerca de que un elegido vendria a calmar a los pokemon legendarios, moltrex,zapdos y articuno, en las ligas naranjas, ese niño fui yo-dice ash seriamente a bianca

Asi es bianca, ash ayudo a mi amigo lugia en las islas naranjas, durante la lucha entre zapdos, moltrex y articunio, el es el elegido bianca-dice latias esperando que bianca entrara en razon

Entonces si tu nunca estuviste aqui,hace mas del mes, entonces latias porque te fuiste, porque desapareciste asi como asi-dice bianca mirando fijamente a latias

Me fui porque ash me necesitaba, hace un mes cuando paul shinji derroto a ash, todos los pokemon de la tierra, incluyendonos a nosotros los legendarios,sentimos que algo malo estaba pasando, inmediatamente supimos que se trataba de nuestro elegido,asi que ninguno de nosotros no podiamos quedar sin hacer nada, es por eso que me fui , porque ash me necesitaba mas que nunca, y gracias a dios que llegue justo a tiempo-dice latias estremeciendose al recordar como vio a ash en el bosque

A que te refieres con eso latias, que paso cuando te encontraste con el-dice bianca mirando fijamente a latias

A nada ,ella se refiere que ha pasado algunas cosas conmigo que no incumbe mas nadie que no sea, mis padres,y mis pokemon -dice ash mirando friamente a bianca

Disculpe que me entrometa entre los dos,pero jovencita, mi hijo necesita con urgencia el agua sagrada ,asi que por favor no se complique mas, no pierda mas su tiempo , y no lo haga perder a nosotros-dice sir aaron seriamente

No no los llevare al agua sagrada, no al menos que me digan que piensan hacer con ella-dice bianca firmemente

Para que decirte lo que pienso hacer con el agua sagrada bianca, si tu confias tanto en mi, que de una no suponiste o no intuiste que algo paso entre mis amigos y yo-dice ash mirando friamente a bianca

Que estas tratando de decirme ash,acaso brock y los demas me mintieron a proposito-dice bianca totalmente en shock

Loteria amiga, finalmente diste en el clavo,aunque te tardaste mucho para llegar a semejante conclusion-dice ash con un tono bastante sarcastico...

Bianca tu no tienes ni idea de quienes son brock y sus compañeros en realidad, asi que lo siento mucho pero como sir aaron dijo no tenemos tiempo, yo se donde esta el agua asi que si me disculpa... ash podria tu quitar esa cosa que hiciste-dice latias mirando fijamente a ash

Jajajajaja latias es un escudo mental no cosa...bueno primeramente darkrai regresa...gracias amigo es un placer luchar contigo por primera vez-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente a la pokeball de darkrai...

Y asi ash elimino totalmente el escudo, mientras que sir aaron y latias sonreian felizmente, ash finalmente libero su poder de aura,y al parecer lo esta manejando muy bien hasta ahora...entonces ash decidio llamar a dos pokemon a la vez...

shaymin, charizard yo los eligo-dice ash

Hola ash,que pasa tienes algun problema-dice shaymin mirando fijamente a ash

char...char...char..char..charizard ( dime a quien tengo que golpear por ti ash ,que de seguro lo hare)-dice charizard firmemente

Primeramente charizard lo siento,aun nos falta mucho para pelear,solo quiero que lleves a mi padre a la casa donde vive el abuelo de bianca,lorenzo,y nos esperan a latias y a mi ahi...en cuanto a ti shaymin necesito un favor muy especial tuyo-dice ash mirando fijamente a shaymin

Dime ash ,en que te puedo ser de ayuda, sabes que hare todo lo que tu me pidas, ahora en adelante somos amigos o no-dice shaymin sonriendo a ash

* * *

><p><span>En cuanto a pikachu,mew y piplup:<span>

Mientras al parecer las cosas entre bianca y ash,por lo menos se estaban calmando, piplup y lo demas no pueden decir lo mismo, sinceramente es verdad que se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande,volver locos a esos traidores, pero ellos ya estaban presentando signos de agotamiento, incluso mew,claro esta el pequeño legendario era un pichu en estos momentos,asi que al igual que los demas pokemon tambien se estaba cansando de la persecucion con sus entrenadores, para suerte de ellos, finalmente llegaron al callejon que le dijo mew que deberian atraer a esos traidores.

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup..piplup (bueno mew finalmente llegamos aqui,ahora que?)-dice piplup sumamente cansado de la persecucion

pichu...pichu...pichu...pichu...pichu...(solamente esperar piplup, el invitado especial solamente aparecera,cuando esos imbeciles lleguen aqui)-dice mew suspirando profundamente

Para su buena o mala suerte ,finalmente sus entrenadores llegaron y cada uno de ellos,los rodearon para que ninguno pudieran volver a escapar de ellos.

No se que es lo que te esta molestando tanto piplup ,a ti y los demas pokemon,pero tu aptitud hacia mi ya me esta cansando-dice dawn mirando furiosamente a piplup

Es cierto nosotros somos lo que los controlamos a ustedes no ustedes a nosotros,entendieron-dice misty firmemente

Asi que por favor ,dejense de esas pequeñeces,y vuelvan a nosotros de una buena vez-dice brock seriamente

Todos ellos los estaban acorralando literalmente contra la pared,tanto que piplup y los otros pokemon se estaban empezando a asustar, pero de repente cayo un trueno, el mas poderoso trueno que se haya sentido, haciendo que brock y los demas se alejaran inmediatamente de piplup y los otros pokemon...

misty,dawn,may ,may estan ustedes bien chicos-dice brock preocupado por sus amigos

Estamos bien brock pero que fue eso-dice max

Ese trueno se me hace muy familiar -dice misty

Si asi que tenemos que saber de quien es ese ataque y porque nos ataco precisamente a nosotros-dice dawn

En ese instante ,nuevamente todos ellos sintieron mas de cerca otro trueno, no era un trueno normal,era un impactrueno sumamente poderoso, y todos ellos finalmente reconocieron de quien era ese ataque..

Pikachu eres tu-dice misty totalmente en shock

Finalmente el invitado especial que tanto mew habia hablado a piplup y los demas hizo su aparicion ,del techo salto en frente a los demas revelando su identidad...

pika..pika...pika..pika..pikapi...pikapi..( Hey brock,may,dawn ,misty y max,tiempo sin vernos eh..no tienen idea de cuanto esperaba volverme a encontrar con ustedes)-dice pikachu sonriendo escalofriantemente a brock y los demas

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: bueno mis lectores, esto estaba muy bueno para mi ,que decidi hacer una 3 parte de altomare, pikachu puede ser escalofriante cuando se lo propone eh...jajajaja, bueno ya ash maneja su poder casi por completo,ya falta muy poco ,para lo mas emocionante de la historia,que es el camino de la venganza de ash, pero mientras tanto veremos lo que pikachu le tiene que decir a los que traicionaron a su mejor amigo..asi que por favor revisen **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/Nota: Bueno mis lectores ,estoy haciendo los capitulos mas largos,precisamente para que se aguanten la semana completa,pero creo que ni eso ayuda...jajajaja les adverti que yo era una escritora de suspenso y al parecer esta funcionando, porque por sus comentarios todos quieren saber de una que pasara con nuestro ash y su venganza, en fin ya falta poco para eso...bueno quizas un poco mas, directo al capitulo mis lectores,veremos cuan escalofriante puede ser pikachu frente a los traidores, ademas finalmente se vera si latios vuelve a la vida o no...al fin...entonces de una mis lectores continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon ,yo solo poseo la historia..<strong>

En un callejon del pueblo de Altomare:

Finalmente se dio lo que nadie creia que podia pasar tempranamente, el encuentro entre pikachu con los supuestos "amigos" de ash, brock,may, max,dawn y misty, realmente nadie sabia que decir al respecto,porque hasta el propio mew estaba sorprendido de la aparicion repentina del pokemon amarillo frente,a los que alguna vez el penso,que eran amigos verdaderos de ash. Para brock y los demas ver a pikachu frente a ellos ,le confirmaban la teoria de bianca que definitivamente ash estaba en altomare, pero tambien percibieron una carga distinta de emociones de pikachu con ellos,al parecer el pokemon amarillo estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver a ellos, entonces porque ellos siente preocupacion y temor estar tan cerca del pikachu. Por su parte pikachu, realmente estaba mas que feliz de reencontrarse con esos traidores, pero no la felicidad que ellos creen que el siente,sino la sensacion de poder hacerle pagar con creces su alta traicion hacia su mejor amigo ash ketchum, el tuvo a punto de perder a ash para siempre, y recordando levemente que sino fuera por la sorpresiva aparicion de sir aaron,quizas su mejor amigo no estaria con vida en esos momentos, cerro los ojos tenia que mentalizarse, calmar sus emociones, juro que se divertiria con esos miserables,y es algo que piensa hacer ahora mismo...por lo tanto se acerco sigilosamente mas a ellos...

pika pika pika pikapika pikapi ( hey chicos que pasan, parecen que vieron un fantasma o algo asi)-dice pikachu sonriendo maliciosamente a brock y los demas

Ninguno de ellos sabian que debian decir, o como comportarse ante pikachu despues de la desaparecion repentina de ash, pero max inocente como siempre, decidio romper el silencio mortal entre ellos

Oh pikachu no tienes idea de lo preocupados que estabamos por ti y ash-dice max soriendo felizmente a pikachu

pika...pika pika pika pikapika..( en serio ,ustedes preocupandose por ash, no dudo del amor eterno que ustedes le tienen a mi amigo)-dice pikachu mirando escalofriantemente a max y los demas

Nuevamente ninguno de ellos entendian que trataba de decir pikachu a ellos, mientras que mew y los demas sonreian internamente obviamente ellos sabian que pikachu se estaba burlando de esos traidores, asi que se mantuvieron en silencio,decidieron esperar a ver el movimiento que hara pikachu contra esos miserables que lastimaron a su elegido. Entonces los traidores decidieron creer que pikachu le estaba agradeciendo su preocupacion por el y ash, cuando lo importante de ellos es encargarse personalmente de ash, tenerlo bajo su control ,para evitar que arceus los destruya, ya que evidentemente,el dios de los pokemon los amenazo formalmente, asi sin mas que decir misty se acerco a pikachu,trato de tocarlo, pero hasta ahi llega la actuacion de pikachu, ni muerto dejaria que ella o los otros lo tocaran nuevamente, solamente ash y ahora la dama marion eran los unicos que podrian tener el honor de acariciarlo, asi que se alejo inmediatamente de misty...

Hey pikachu que pasa crei que eramos amigos, porque te alejas asi de repente-dice misty sorprendida por el cambio brusco de pikachu

pika..pika..pika..pika..pika..pikapi ( wow te queda de un bien el papel de victima,cuando la unica victima aqui es ash, no te atrevas a volver tratar de tocarme , porque sera el ultimo dia de tu miserable existencia ,vil bruja traidora)-dice pikachu mirando friamente a misty

Misty no lo ves,sabes perfectamente que ash es el unico que toca a pikachu, el sinceramente en nuestros viajes,casi no se dejaba tocar al menos que fuera el propio ash, no es asi pikachu-dice brock sonriendo a pikachu

pika..pika..pika.. ( eres un genio para llegar a esa conclusion brock, seguramente fuiste tu quien guiaste a los otros a traicionar a ash...pero empieza a preocuparte ahora fan obsesionado con las chicas, puesto que a partir de hoy todos ustedes pagaran por lo que le hicieron a ash)-dice pikachu sonriendo maliciosamente a brock...

* * *

><p><span>En otra parte,con ash y bianca:<span>

Entretanto la "reunion familiar" entre pikachu y los que traicionaron a ash se llevaba a cabo, las cosas entre ash y bianca seguian sumamente tensas, despues de su enfrenatamiento mutuo ,no hay que decir que ash no confia mas en bianca, y que definitivamente ella perdio la oportunidad de ser uno de los pocos humanos que hubiera podido considerar como una amiga de verdad, el hecho de creer mas en las palabras de brock y lo demas que en el,definitivamente le dejo claro que ningun humano parecer ser digno de su confianza. El joven entrenador no era el unico en desconfiar totalmente en bianca, latias tambien estaba mas que clara que su decision de quedarse con ash ,es la mejor decision que haya tomado en mucho tiempo,suspiro profundamente si latios revive como dice ash,y sabiendo ella de antemano que su elegido siempre cumple su promesa, se puso a pensar que diria su hermano con todo esto, es decir que sentiria latios al saber el sufrimiento de ash por la traicion de sus amigos hacia el, y sobretodo la aptitud de bianca contra su protector, mentalmente se imagino la reaccion de su hermano, y con tan solo imaginarselo se le hizo un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo, en fin nuevamente suspiro profundamente no sabe porque ,pero definitivamente este seria el dia mas largo de su vida. Bianca ni se diga al parecer hace horas atras tenia claro que ash fue el unico responsable de la desaparecion de latias, pero ahora con la confesion de ash ,diciendole que brock y los demas le mintieron a proposito, no sabia como reaccionar al respecto...asi que nuevamente se dirigio a ash..

Mira ash,como se que tu no estas mintiendo, o que estas utilizando tu poder de aura a tu favor, manipulando a latias en contra mia, tienes al menos una prueba acerca de que me estas diciendo la verdad-dice bianca mirando fijamente a ash

Y nuevamente cuando ash y latias creyeron mentalmente que bianca no los podria decepcionar mas ,al parecer la chica se supero a si misma...asi que ash mirando friamente se dirijio a bianca

Me importa un comino si me crees o no bianca, nunca he utilizado mi poder ni con latias ni con ninguno de mis pokemon,es mas enterate que estoy utilizando mis poderes por primera vez que tal...ademas acaso le pediste una prueba a brock donde yo supuestamente te traicione ...dime se la pediste a ellos bianca-dice ash mirando friamente a bianca

Bianca no contesto ,evidentemente todo estaba en contra de ella,ahora fue el turno de shaymin salir en defensa de su elegido

Mira chica no se quien eres y ni me interesa saberlo, pero una cosa te digo ,vuelves a lastimar a mi elegido,a mi amigo ash y ten la seguridad que todos los pokemon ademas de mi, acabaran con tu preciosa vida ,esta claro,ash es nuestro elegido y lo defenderemos de personas que quieran hacerle daño,captaste el mensaje chica insolente-dice shaymin sumamente furiosa

Bianca estaba totalmente en shock , ash no solamente tenia a mew,darkrai tambien otro pokemon legendario shaymin,ella no sabia que diablos estaba pasando , pero ahora era el turno de charizard de enfrentarse a bianca...

char..char...char..char..char..( escucha bien a shaymin chica,que no te quede ni la mas minima duda,vuelve a herir a nuestro ash y hare un rico asado contigo)-dice charizard furioso como nunca

En ese instante a ash realmente le parecia increible la defensa de sus amigos por el, interiormente se rio al maximo,primeramente del rostro de panico de bianca,era algo que no tenia precio, pero se rio mas de lo que dijo charizard,aunque bianca no entendiera el lenguaje pokemom como el lo hace,por lo menos es a simple vista que capto el mensaje aterrador de ambos pokemon,sobre todo el mas antiguo de los pokemon de ash..entonces nuevamente el se reunio con sus pokemon y su padre sir aaron

Gracias chicos en defenderme ,pero ya que ,al parecer bianca no quiere ver la realidad de la situacion de lo que paso realmente conmigo..en fin papa ve con charizard por favor a la casa del abuelo lorenzo y esperenme a latias y a mi ahi-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

No creo que sea una buena idea ash, no es que dude de ti campeon,pero seamos sinceros aun te falta mucho todavia, y me preocupo por ti-dice sir aaron con tono sincero a ash

Lo se papa, y me hace feliz tu preocupacion por mi, es verdad aun me falta para ser yo mismo otra vez, pero sinceramente gracias a la chica que esta frente a mi, mis temores se van disipando, ademas tengo otros pokemon conmigo recuerda..asi ve ..es rapido lo que tengo que hacer aqui de todos modos-dice ash mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Su padre decidio confiar en su hijo,ademas con latias y los otros pokemon ,seguramente el estaria bien,ninguno de ellos permitirian que algo malo le pase a ash, asi que cumpliendo el pedido de su hijo ,se fue volando en charizard que conocia perfectamente donde vivian bianca y su abuelo lorenzo. Entre tanto ash decidio revelar a shaymin el favor que el quiere que el pequeñon pokemon legendario para el

Bueno shaymin, el favor que te pido es importante para mi,pero si sientes que no puedes hacerlo ,no te preocupes que yo lo entenderes de todos modos-dice ash sonriendo tiernamente a shaymin

Pero que cosas dices ash,sabes como tu dices somo amigos ,para eso estamos, y como lo jure a esa chica,te lo juro a ti,hare cualquier cosa por y para ti elegido-dice shaymin sonriendo sinceramente a ash

Esta bien shaymin aqui va...se trata de dawn shaymin ,ella y los demas estan aqui en altomare-dice ash mirando fijamente a shaymin

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice shaymin totalmente en shock

Shhhh..calma shaymin,sabia que no debi haberte dicho nada-dice ash preocupado por shaymin

No es lo que tu piensas ash, se que es poco tiempo que convivo contigo, pero creenme desde que estoy contigo supere a dawn, pero me preocupas tu , lo que sientes por ellos ash -dice shaymin sonriendo tiernamente a ash

Shaymin siendote totalmente sincero aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ellos, pero eso no significa que ese dia no llegue nunca,al contrario nuevamente gracias a la chica que tenemos al frente ,estoy mas que decidido de continuar con mi entrenamiento,para luego entrenarme con ustedes, y despues de todo eso shaymin, decidire lo que tengo que hacer con esos traidores, volviendo al tema aun no te he dicho lo que quiero que hagas por mi verdad-dice ash sonriendo a shaymin

No la verdad es que aun no entiendo lo que tu quieres ash-dice shaymin totalmente confundida

Bueno ire directamente al grano shaymin, dentro de 4 cuadras de aqui ,esta una fuente,que es la fuente de altomare,precisamente ahi estan brock y los demas,incluyendo a dawn claro esta. Hace rato yo mande a mew y pikachu a entretenerlos para evitar lo mas posible que ellos me vean ,como lo dije antes,yo no los quiero ver a ninguno de ellos ,por lo menos no ahora, asi que mi favor es que ayudes a mew y pikachu, a distraerlos lo mas que pueda, no es mucho tiempo, como se lo dije a papa,ya voy a terminar con la situacion relacionada con cierta persona,que dice ser amiga de latias,despues de aclararle algunas cosas,tomaremos el agua sagrada y de ahi nos vamos directamente al arbol de la vida-dice ash mirando fijamente a shaymin

Ok esta bien ash,como te lo dije cualquier cosa por ti,ademas al parecer puedo divertime un poco con esos traidores-dice shaymin sonriendo maliciosamente...al partir el pequeño legendario...solamente quedaron latias ,bianca y ash...este nuevamente se dirijio friamente a bianca

Ahora usted señorita pueblerina me puede decir como es que se jacta del amor que le tiene a latias ,que la quieres como su hermana,y no la trata precisamente como tal-dice ash mirando friamente a ash

De que estas hablando, estas dudando de mi amor por latias, tu no puedes estar hablando en serio ash-dice bianca mirando fijamente a ash

Claro que estoy hablando en serio ,en cuanto a dudar de tu amor por latias ,no es duda bianca, es seguridad,estoy totalmente seguro que tu no sientes nada por ella-dice ash friamente a bianca

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente con pikachu y los "amigos" de ash.<span>

Brock, misty, may, dawn y max estaban tratando analizar su situacion con pikachu, el pokemon amarillo se mantenia silencioso y escalofriante a la vez frente a ellos, y ninguno podrian adivinar la razon del cambio del pokemon amarillo con ellos, siempre pikachu habia sido sumamente amistoso con cada uno , pero ahora sentian que tal vez algo ocurrio para el repentino cambio de aptitud de pikachu hacia ellos. Pero lo que ellos no tenian idea es que la razon del cambio del pokemon amarillo,es la traicion que ellos le hicieron a su mejor amigo ash ketchum, para pikachu era mas que imperdonable que las personas que estan frente a el lastimaran de la forma mas vil y cruel a su entrenador y mejor amigo ash, para el nada justificaria lo que estas personas le hicieron al elegido, viendo de reojo que cada uno de ellos se mantenian en silencio , seguramente preguntandose que hacer con el ,o la manera de utilizarlo para llegar a ash, decidio acercarse a piplup y los demas...

pikapika pikapikapikapi pikapi ( hey piplup,chicos tiempo sin vernos,estan todos bien)-dice pikachu sonriendo sinceramente a piplup y los demas

piplup..piplup...piplup...piplup...plipup...pliplup ( muy bien pikachu, nos saben cuanta falta nos hace ash y tu, pero dinos como esta nuestro elegido,como se encuentra ash)-dice piplup sonriendo a pikachu

pikapikapika pikapikapikapikapi ( bueno piplup sinceramente ash no es ni la sombra de quien era antes,gracias a sir aaron y la dama marion el esta recuperandose...pero falta mucho de ver a mi antiguo amigo...obra y gracias de esos miserables traidores)-dice pikachu mirando de reojo friamente a los traidores...

En ese instante brock y los demas se estremecieron por la mirada fria de pikachu ,hacia ellos, estaban empezando a preocuparse por la aptitud cortante de pikachu hacia ellos...

Brock que esta pasando aqui,porque pikachu nos mira asi,con ganas de asesinarnos-dice may nerviosa

No lo se may, no quiero suponer que el esta al tanto de nuestras acciones en contra de ash, porque si es asi estariamos en grandes problemas-dice brock seriamente

Pero que va hacer pikachu contra nosotros , somos 5 contra uno ,es imposible que nos pueda dañar-dice max inocentemente

Wow hermanito definitivamente en el dia de los inocentes seguramente fuiste el primero en nacer, no notas algo mas querido max-dice may sarcasticamente a max

Algo mas? como que may? aque te refieres-dice max confundido

Ella se refiere max a que todos nuestros pokemon estan en contra de nosotros, por lo tantos ellos tiene todas las de ganar-dice misty seriamente

lo siento,creo que nuevamente subestime las cosas chicos-dice max apenado

Te parece max, a ver si te pones las pilas quieres-dice dawn firmemente a max

Entonces ellos sintieron la presencia de un nuevo pokemon, y era un legendario, pero cual era la sorpresa mayor sobretodo para dawn ,ver nuevamente a unos de sus amigos mas queridos para ella,era nada mas y nada menos que shaymin, y no hay que decir que pikachu y los otros pokemon estaban totalmente en shock por la presencia del pequeño pokemon legendario

pika pika pika pikapikapikapi ( Se puedes saber que estas haciendo aqui shaymin, ademas presentandote libremente ante los traidores)-dice pikachu totalmente en shock

Tranquilizate pikachu,ash me mando a ver como estabas haciendo ,ademas despues de divertinos con esos traidores ellos no se acordaran de nuestro encuentro-dice shaymin sonriendo maliciosamente

pika..pika..pika..pikapi (No entiendo,porque dices que no se acordaran de habernos visto nuevamente shaymin)-dice pikachu confundido

Yo te lo puedo explicar, anteriormente pikachu, en mi batalla contra mewtwo,despues que ash se sacrifico por los humanos y por nosotros, mewtwo decidio borrar las memorias de todos ustedes,claro no se imagino que nuestro elegido las mantendria...pero en fin lo que quiero decirte que mewtwo no es el unico capaz de borrar la memoria-dice pichu sonriendo maliciosamente

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup ( ohhh por arceus ,tu puedes hacer lo mismo mew,significa que pikachu y shaymin tienen la libertad plena de atacarlos sin piedad,y ellos despues no se acordaran de nada es genial,pero puedo pedirte un favor )-dice piplup suplicando a mew

pichu..pichu..pichu ( claro piplup,cada uno de ustedes han mostrado fidelidad al elegido, puedes pedirnos lo que quieras)-dice pichu sonriendo a piplup

piplup..piplup..piplup..piplup..piplup..piplup..(bueno lo que quiero es que a mi y mis compañeros no nos borre la memoria...por favor mew un momento como este no se ve todo los dias...please que nosotros recordemos esto desde un principio a fin )-dice piplup mirando con ojos de cachorro a mew

pichu...pichu...pichu..pichu (jajajajajaja sabia que ibas a pedir precisamente eso, claro esta amigo mio, todos ustedes recordaran este momento de por vida...asi que pikachu,shaymin estan ustedes listo para hacer de la estadia de estos traidores en altomare,algo digno de recordar)-dice pichu mirando fijamente a pikachu y shaymin a la vez

pika pika pika pika pika pikapikapi ( estoy mas que listo mew, no tienes ni idea de cuanto he esperado este momento)-dice pikachu sonriendo maliciosamente

Bueno ahora es nuestro momento, la hora de que estos empiecen a pagar con creces el daño que le hicieron al elegido ha llegado-dice shaymin seriamente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso con ash y bianca:<span>

Mientras que los "amigos" de ash ,estaban a punto de hacer pagar a brock y los demas por el daño que le hicieron a el, este se encontraba decidido a confrontar a bianca por sus acciones contra latias, el no podia irse de altomare sin dejarle claro a ella, que no hizo todo lo posible de hacer feliz a latias y de reconfortarla por la muerte de su hermano latios, al parecer la chica piensa que latias es solamente util cuando a ella le convenga ,y eso es algo que el no iba a permitir que siguiera sucediendo, anteriormente en el castillo de sus padres,el hablo totalmente sincero con latias, le dio la oportunidad a ella de regresar aqui a altomare, pero fue la propia latias que decidio con toda sus fuerzas quedarse con el,y ahora el sabia el porque, no solamente su preocupacion infinita y sincera hacia el, sino tambien la poca o mejor dicho nula comunicacion entre bianca y ella, cuando el vino aqui con brok, misty y pikachu,observo abiertamente la relacion perfecta entre la chica humana y la mas joven de los legendarios, pero actualmente no quedaba nada de esa relacion. Suspiro profundamente al parecer la muerte de latios y su partida de altomare afecto en parte esa relacion,pero algo le dice que hay mas en todo eso,asi como elegido y protector de latias esta decido averiguar todo lo que sucedio entre ellas..asi que se acerco a latias..

Latias hay algo que me intriga, hubo otra cosa que paso entre bianca y tu ,porque a mi me da la impresion,mejor dicho percibo que algo mas esta sucediendo aqui,yo soy tu amigo latias puedes confiar en mi-dice ash mirando fijamente a latias

Latias no sabia que hacer , ella conoce perfectamente a ash,pero deberia saber que el la conoce perfectamente a ella tambien, lo menos que queria es darle mas preocupaciones de la que el tiene, pero por la mirada de ash , era mas que obvio que el no se quedaria tan tranquilo ,hasta llegar al fondo del problema de ella con bianca...asi que tuvo que hablar con total sinceridad a ash

Ash la verdad es que me he sentido muy sola desde que latios se sacrifico por mi, y tu partida de altomare, pero lo que mas me afecta que es bianca me aisla de todo a mi alrededor-dice latias suspirando profundamente

Al aislarte te refieres ,a que no puedes hacer nada por ti misma, pero que yo este al tanto ,tu paseaba por el pueblo como la forma humana de bianca,que paso-dice ash algo confundido

Despues de que tu partiste,bianca me prohibio convertirme en humana, y salir al pueblo,segun ella para protegerme y que no se repitiera la historia-dice latias suspirando tristemente

Y hubo un silencio total entre ellos, decir que ash estaba molesto era una auntentica subestimacion, estaba realmente furioso con bianca, queria hacer un ultimo intento para por lo menos hacer que la relacion entre bianca y latias se restableciera , pero esto es el colmo de su paciencia hacia ella...asi que se dirijio a bianca...

Como te atreves haberle hecho eso a latias, no se supone que ella es tu amiga bianca, como puede alguien ser tan cruel y egoista con su propia pokemon-dice ash totalmente furioso

Ahora el sordo aqui eres tu, no oiste bien lo hice por protegerla , para mantenerla a salvo , para no perderla como perdi a latios-dice bianca mirando furiosamente a ash

LA ESTABAS MATANDO POR DENTRO IDIOTA,LATIAS SE ESTABA MURIENDO-dice ash gritando furiosamente

Y en ese momento tanto bianca como latias estaba totalmente en shock, jamas en su vida ninguna de las dos creyeron ver a un ash sumamente furioso ,estaba a punto de perder el control, latias estaba temiendo eso,realmente era una muy mala idea que ash haya venido aqui, latias miro fijamente a bianca, si algo le llegara a suceder a ash, ella se enfrentaria a bianca,sin importarle que alguna vez fue su amiga y protectora. Ash poco a poco trato de controlarse asi mismo, percibia el miedo de latias por el ,no era necesario que el innecesariamente la preocupara mas de lo que esta...asi que mas calmadamente se dirigio a latias..

Latias estoy bien, nada malo va a suceder, realmente pense que bianca era tu amiga latias, yo nunca hubiera hecho eso, cada uno de ustedes tienen el derecho de vivir e equivocarse nosotros los humanos,no tenemos derecho de privarle su libertad, y eso fue precisamente lo que bianca te hizo latias-dice ash abrazando a latias...

Primeramente me alegro tanto que te calmaras ash,sabes muy bien que me preocupo por ti, eres muy importante para mi y mis amigos, en cuanto a bianca,contigo ya soy libre ash,no tengo nada que temer, ella siempre lo supo, supo que siempre desee estar contigo, pero nunca quiso aceptar la realidad no es asi bianca-dice latias mirando fijamente a bianca

Latias por favor hablemos,esto se puede arreglar , es un malentendido, es mas si quieres ash y yo podemos volver a ser amigos,no es asi ash-dice bianca entre lagrimas

Sabes bianca ,lo que paso entre brock,los demas y mi persona,te lo definire en una sola palabra...traicion..y la traicion bianca es algo que no se puede perdonar tan facilmente, al menos yo no lo hare-dice ash en un tono bastante oscuro

Bianca no insistas, esto ni siquiera se trata de ash,solo porque quiero estar con el, no significa que debas involucrarlo entre nosotras,sabes que tu obsecion por cuidarme,aislarme y protegerme de todo,fue lo que realmente daño nuestra amistad,asi que no supliques mas por favor-dice latias mirando con tristeza a bianca

Pero latias por favor escuchame lo que hice fue por tu propio bien ,tienes que creerme-dice bianca empezando a llorar mas fuerte

Quitandole la libertad, no es la forma de entenderla bianca, ella necesitaba comprension ,hacer las mismas cosas de antes, es cierto que con latios ido,las cosas no volverian hacer como antes, pero ella necesitaba sentirse viva, ver a las pesonas alrededor,para constantar que el sacrificio de latios valio la pena, pero tu nisiquiera le diste la oportunidad de eso bianca, ver que su hermano no murio por nada, que murio por personas que eran idealista, soñadores,valientes,bianca acepta que te quivocaste con latias ,ella es mas madura y sensible de lo que te puedas imaginar-dice ash seriamente

Bianca cayo de rodillas llorando fuertemente, jamas se imagino ver por fin, que todo lo que vivio con latias despues de la muerte de latios era una mentira, latias por su parte ,ya ni la sensacion de confortar a bianca le quedaba,era como si las dos de la noche a la mañana se volvvieran totalmente desconocidas...ash sabiendo de antemano la tristeza de latias ,decidio que ya llego el momento de reecontrarse con su padre y charizard en la casa del abuelo de bianca ,al parecer ya todo esta dicho entre latias y bianca...

Lugia yo te eligo-dice ash ...llamando al guardian de los mares

Estas listo elegido, vamos hacia el arbol de la vida-dice lugia mirando fijamente a ash

Aun no lugia, primeramente porque pikachu,mew,y shaymin se estan divirtiendo con algunas personas, ademas tanto latias como yo debemos reunirnos con mi padre,que debe estar esperandome en la casa del abuelo de bianca...latias volare con lugia, es mejor que si vuelas,vueles tu sola,no quiero ser una carga mas para ti-dice ash tiernamente a latias

Pero ash yo estoy bien,ademas tu nunca serias una carga para mi y lo sabes perfectamente-dice latias firmemente

Claro que lo se latias,pero ambos sabemos que tu tiene muchas cosas en tu mente, quiero que te relaje,pero si te sirve de algo me llevaras cuando de la casa de lorenzo partamos a el arbol de la vida-dice ash mirando fijamente a latias

Ash se puede saber quienes son las personas con las cuales pikachu,mew y shaymin se estan divirtiendo-dice lugia

En ese momento a ash le parecio estar viviendo una especie de dejavu, porque ya se estaba imaginando que la reaccion de lugia cuando se entere de que esas personas son en realidad los miserables que casi lo destruyeron ,seria la misma de shaymin...

Lugia...bueno..esas personas personas que me traicionaron lugia..son brock,may,misty, y dawn estan aqui en altomare, que casualidad tan grande no te parece lugia-dice ash sumamente nervioso por la reaccion de lugia

Esos miserables estan aqui elegido,como es posible, porque no me llamaste a mi, o a mewtwo que entre los dos hubiesemos destrozados a cada uno,pedazo por pedazo-dice lugia realmente furioso...

Ash y latias estaban atonitos ante la reaccion del pokemon guardian de los mares, el elegido se equivoco porque la reaccion de lugia supera por mucho a la de shaymin, estaba realmente furico, en el momento de saber que los que lastimaron a su elegido estaban en altomare lugia sintio como su furia hacia ellos crecio enormemente. Por su parte ash tenia que calmar a lugia de cualquier manera o de lo contrario arderia troya en altomare, suspiro profundamente, al dar gracias al no haber utilizado a mewtwo porque definitivamente otra historia se escribiria en altomare.

Lugia calma,tranquilo,respira ,todo esta bien lugia,yo estoy bien-dice ash tratando de calmar a lugia

Como que todo esta bien elegido, esos traidores estan aqui, y tu dices que todo esta perfectamente bien-dice lugia mirando friamente a ash

Lugia calmate quieres, no te atrevas hablarle asi a ash ,que te pasa,noticia de ultima hora,el que fue puñalado traicionado,herido,casi destruido por completo es precisamente ash,y aun asi el esta aqui por nosotros-dice latias sumamente furiosa por la aptitud de lugia hacia ash

Y en ese instante lugia no solamente se calmo, se sintio totalmente avergonzado por su aptitud hacia el elegido, se supone que su deber es apoyarlo,y estar siempre con el, y hace precisamente lo contrario, pero es su amor por el elegido,fue lo que provoco que actuara asi sin pensar..

Oh elegido lo siento mucho,lamento decir esas cosas, no pense ,estaba fuera de mi, lo siento de verdad elegido,te suplico que me perdone-dice lugia totalmente avergonzado ante ash

Hey lugia mirame a los ojos quieres...nunca podria estar enojado contigo ,se perfectamente tu molestia,es mas yo tampoco estoy tranquilo mientras ellos esten aqui,por eso es que mew,pikachu y shaymin estan con ellos ahora,asi que arriba esos animos,recuerda que ahora los necesito a todos ustedes mas que nunca-dice ash abrazando a lugia

Latias por favor dame una ultima oportunidad, hablemos a solas, unicamente tu y yo por favor-dice bianca suplicando a latias

Es tarde para eso bianca ,ya no hay vuelta atras..entiende se acabo no voy a volver contigo, me quedare para siempre con ash y punto...ash estoy listo vamonos-dice latias mirando fijamente a ash

Esta bien vamos lugia, pikachu , mew y shaymin nos alcanzara despues...entonces ash se monto en lugia, y tanto el como latias partieron hacia la casa de lorenzo,dejando una dolorida bianca,que lamentablemente se dio cuenta muy tarde acerca de las consecuencias de sus acciones sobre su amiga latias...

Oh latias que te he hecho,lo siento mucho amiga,lo siento de verdad-dice bianca murmurando para si misma, volviendo a llorar mas fuerte que antes...

* * *

><p><span>Entre tanto con pikachu, mew, piplup y shaymin:<span>

Ya llego el momento mas deseado por pikachu y todos los pokemon que creen y aman firmemente a su elegido, ante ellos estan los que ocasionaron un daño inmenso y casi permanente a ash ketchum, sus supuestos mejores amigos, brock, misty,may ,max y dawn quienes aun no tienen ni la minima idea, ni ninguna hipotesis que le hagan ver la realidad de cual es la verdadera razon por la que sus propios pokemon actuen cruelmente contra ellos. Dawn estaba mas que feliz de volver a ver a shaymin ,ese pequeño pokemon se gano su amor a primera vista, penso que quizas pudiera tener la oportunidad perfecta de tenerlo a el entre sus pokemon, de ser asi,seguramente ella tendria ventaja entre los demas coordinadores ,incluyendo a su mejor amiga may, despues de todo cualquier entrenador seria mas que feliz de tener a un legendario entre sus pokemon...asi que se acerco a shaymin,sin sospechar la sorpresa que se llevaria por parte del pequeño pokemon legendario.

Oh shaymin cuanto tiempo sin verte , no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace reencontrarme nuevamente contigo-dice dawn sonriendo felizmente a shaymin

Bueno tu eres feliz al verme dawn,pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo-dice shaymin mirando friamente a dawn

QUEEEEE? pero que pasa shaymin ,despues de lo que vivimos juntos,porque no eres feliz al verme ,es que te hice algo,dime en que te falle para remediarlo-dice dawn mirando tristemente a shaymin

Mira primeramente fue gracias a otra persona y no a ti que yo estoy vivo, y ciertamente a mi no me lastimaste,pero aun peor traicionaste a la persona que me protegio,que me ayudo en todo,y salvo a giratina...quieres dawn que te diga el nombre de la persona a que me refiero..a la que sin piedad traicionaste dawn-dice shaymin mirando friamente a dawn

Y tanto dawn como los demas estaban totalmente en shock,al parecer el pequeño pokemon legendario, esta al tanto de lo que ellos le hicieron a ash, y se confirmo cuando shaymin nuevamente se dirigio a ellos..

Humanos imbeciles, porque creen que sus pokemon no los obedecen,porque creen que ningun pokemon obedecen a sus entrenadores...sencillamente porque todos nosotros sabemos de lo que le hicieron a nuestro elegido...y eso es algo imperdonable,nadie lastima a nuestro elegido y se sale con la suya..no es asi pikachu-dice shaymin sonriendo maliciosamente a pikachu..

Y todos se voltearon a mirar a pikachu,que no mostraba ninguna emocion alguna...asi que brock decidio hablar por todos...

Mira pikachu es un mal entendido, no se que piensas pero sabes perfectamente que ninguno de nosotros seriamos capaces de dañar a ash-dice brock temeroso por la reaccion de pikachu...

Pero hubo otra sorpresa para ellos, pichu aparecio frente a ellos revelando su verdadera identidad... dejando a todos mas sorprendidos que nunca al ver que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que mew...

No puedo creerlo,esto no esta pasando, mew eres tu-dice misty totalmente en shock

Asi es bruja que creyeron ustedes que despues de destruir a nuestro elegido, nosotros nos quedariamos con los brazos cruzados, bueno lamento desilusionarlos ,pero estamos aqui para hacer justicia en nombre de nuestro ash-dice mew friamente

Pero es que ustedes no entienden, para que defender tanto a ash, que nisiquiera ha hecho meritos para ser el elegido-dice max molesto

Callate max por favor no empieces-dice may temerosa de lo que pueden hacer los pokemon en contra de su indiscreto hermano

No me callo may es la verdad,sinceramente como se puede llamar a ash el elegido, si como entrenador deja mucho que desear ,prueba de ello ,su derrota contra paul,por favor es increible que ellos piensen que el merece ser el elegido,cuando en realidad ash es un don nadie-dice max friamente

Pero paso lo increible,se sintio una carga de electricidad sumamente enorme en el pequeño cuerpo de pikachu...

WOW idiotas debo felicitarlos si querian agotar la paciencia de pikachu ,lo lograron sin duda algunas-dice shaymin sonriendo maliciosamente

Es cierto ahora van a sentir que jamas debieron traicionar a nuestro elegido-dice mew mirando friamente a los traidores

Pika...pika...pika..chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...y en ese instante el mas poderoso de los impactruenos de pikachu cayo directo en el cuerpo de max ,lanzandolo contra la pared de ladrillos, dejando al pequeño entrenador totalmente inconciente con heridas graves, lo cual provoco la furia de may...

Como ,como se atreven es tan solo un niño, es que no tienen corazon-dice may sumamente furiosa...

Pero pikachu ni siquiera se inmuto, realmente estos humanos lo sacaron totalmente de casillas, nadie,pero nadie volveria hablar o lastimar a su amigo nunca mas, asi que para el asombro de todos volvio a lanzar un rayo de la misma potencia que el anterior, lo cual obviamente obtuvo el mismo resultado, may cayo con mas fuerza sobre la pared,quedando inconciente al lado de su hermano..

pika pika pika pika pika pika pikapikapi ( bueno se fueron 2 y faltan 3,quien se me une para darle la leccion de su vida a estos traidores)-dice pikachu realmente escalofriante

Misty,brock y dawn realmente estaban aterrorizados, jamas en su vida pudieron imaginarse tal poder de pikachu, y mas lo mas escalofriante para ellos, es ver que el pequeño pokemon amarillo estaba mas que dispuesto a acabar con ellos..entonces para la sorpresa de dawn piplup y shaymin se dirigieron frente a ellos...

piplup...piplup..piplup...piplup...piplup ( yo me uno pikachu,con gusto me divertire con esta miserable traidora)-dice piplup sonriendo maliciosamente

Yo tambien, estoy mas que dispuesto jugar con estos traidores, dawn querida recibe el saludo cordial de nuestro elegido,que no se ha olvidado de lo que le hiciste-dice shaymin sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

Esperen chicos no saben lo que hacen,ash lo han puesto contra nosotros no lo entienden-dice misty seriamente

Por favor vean realmente quieren atacarnos, nosotros somos sus entrenadores,es que acaso se les olvida-dice dawn

Al parecer son mas imbeciles de lo que pense, por supuesto que a piplup y los demas no se les olvidan que son sus entrenadores,para la mala suerte de ellos, pero ash es nuestro elegido,y elegido mata cualquiera que tal,por muy entrenadores que sean, ash vale mil veces que ustedes...asi que de una ataquen chicos-dice mew friamente

Asi entonces cada unos de los pokemon atacaron a sus entrenadores, pero esta vez mas violentamente que antes, sus ataques anteriores no se puede comparar con estos, ya que los de antes eran puro para distraerlos,pero ahora...ahora es otra historia...blaziken,sudowwodo, muchlax atacaron sin piedad con sus ataques mas poderosos, entonces piplup lanzo su torbellino de agua,que lanzo al aire a cada uno de esos traidores...hasta que shaymin decidio dar la estocada final...El pokemon legendario uso su ataque mas poderoso,que es fogonazo,lo cual la lanzo directamente a dawn, por su parte misty y brock, sintieron a carne viva el poder electrico de pikachu,resultado total,todos los traidores quedaron inconciente con heridas sumamente graves. Asi que mew uso su poder pisquico ,para que esos traidores olviden por completo su encuentro con ellos...

Bueno listo ,esos miserables,pensaran que fueron atacados por otros pokemon, pero no recuerdan quienes eran, asi que no tienen nada de que preocuparse chicos-dice mew sonriendo a piplup

pikapi pikapi pikapi pikapi pikapi pikapi ( ahora mew,shaymin debemos irnos hacia la casa del abuelo de bianca,obviamente ash termino con ella, no senti mas su aura,asi que vamonos chicos, que aun tenemos otras cosas que hacer,gracias piplup por todos)-dice pikachu sonriendo sinceramente a piplup

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup..( no hay de que pikachu,sabes muchos que queremos a ash,por favor cuida mucho al elegido,por lo que sentimos,el aun sigue muy lastimado por esos miserables)-dice piplup seriamente

Pikachu asentio, y montando en mew que volvio a ser pidgeut ,suspiro profundanmente,piplup tenia razon ,aun con el despertar de sus poderes,ash aun sigue con el corazon lastimado, espera realmente que con el entrenamiento su amigo pueda recuperarse totalmente...

* * *

><p><span>En la casa de Lorenzo abuelo de bianca:<span>

Hace rato que sir aaron y charizard llegaron a la casa del abuelo de bianca, el guardian de aura le pidio amablemente al anciano el agua sagrada, para su fortunia, lorenzo acepto con gusto y dentro del jardin mistico,tomo el agua suficiente para que ash pudiera hacer,lo que tenia planeado,ya que sir aaron nunca menciono las razones que tenia ash para solicitar el agua sagrada. Teniendo el agua sagrada tanto sir aaron como charizard decidieron esperar a ash,afuera de la casa de lorenzo,para su suerte no esperaron mucho,ya que ash y latias se acercaban a ellos...

Papa ,charizard ya estamos aqui-dice ash sonriendo felizmente

Esta bien campeon,pudiste arreglar las cosas entre tu y esa chica bianca-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Tanto ash como latias se miraron entre si,hasta que ash se dirijio a su padre

Pongamolo de esta manera papa, bianca a partir de hoy tendra mucho en que pensar-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Bueno hijo el abuelo de esa chica me dio el agua sagrada ,sin poner ninguna objecion ,asi que te parece si nos vamos ya te parece-dice sir aaron

Claro papa, dejame hacer algo...charizard regresa...latias como te lo prometi voy contigo ,mientras papa va con lugia-dice ash sonriendo a latias.

Gracias ash ,ahora estoy totalmente recuperada, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-dice latias sonriendo felizmente

Ash asentio y en ese momento sintieron la presencia de mew,shaymin y pikachu que poco a poco salto de mew hacia los brazos de ash...

Hey pikachu, yo tenia razon verdad, a simple vista tu y los chicos se divirtieron de lo lindo-dice ash sonriendo felizmente a pikachu

pika pikapikapi pikapi pikapi ( asi es ash ,realmente lo disfrute,pero ahora estoy nuevamente contigo y eso es lo que importa)-dice pikachu..

Tienes razon pikachu ,estamos todos juntos y eso es lo unico importante para mi, bueno shaymin regresa,tomate un descanso amigo...mew te quedas con nosotros...asi que la hora de revivir a latios ha llegado...vamos chicos-dice ash seriamente

Y asi llego el momento esperado para latias y para ash, dejando a altomare con sensaciones diversas, de tristeza ,ira, decepcion, alegria, tanto ash como su padre montados en latias y lugia se dirigieron hacia el arbol de la vida,para poder finalmente revivir a latios como una promesa que ash hizo a latias y asi mismo...

* * *

><p><span>En el arbol de la vida:<span>

Finalmente en otro lugar, precisamente en el arbol de la vida, los guardianes del mismo ,estaban a la expectativa de la llegada del elegido, sabian perfectamente que no debian poner objecion alguna, en permitir que el elegido utilize los poderes del arbol de la vida, ya que ellos conocen el corazon puro del joven ,y saben que el nunca pero nunca usaria el arbol de la vida para sus propositos personales, ellos estan mas que felices al saber que el elegido siempre interpone los interes de los pokemon sobre los suyos, el siempre piensa mas en el bienestar de ellos que del mismo, y prueba de ello es que a pesar de ser traicionado y humillado por sus propios compañeros, el esta mas decido que nunca en recuperarse por completo para seguir protegiendo a todos los pokemon del planeta,como hasta ahora lo han hecho. Por eso tanto regice como regirock guardianes del arbol de la vida, decidieron salir por un momento para observar si aun falta mucho para que su elegido llegue, para su buena suerte, miraron al cielo, y efectivamente tanto ash como sir aaron empezaron a descender poco a poco a tierra, frente a la entrada de la cueva que los llevaria al arbol de la vida.

WOW parece que fue años que no he estado en este lugar-dice ash suspirando tranquilamente

Asi es a pesar de que es mi hogar ,me alegro mucho de estar contigo-dice mew acariciando suavemente a ash..

Pero sir aaron se mantuvo en silencio, venir a este lugar le trajo recuerdos algunos gratos, como saber que revivio para reencontrarse con su hijo, otros no tanto como fue su sacrificio para proteger el reino de la reina ilene en su epoca. Ash definitivamente percibio el aura de su padre,y se sintio culpable ,el en su plan por revivir de latios no tomo en cuenta los sentimientos encontrados de su padre hacia este lugar, pero primeramente el no queria que el lo acompañara,solo que no conto que su padre lo chantajeara con decirle de su plan a su madre, cosa que el no queria por nada el mundo...asi que se acerco a su padre

Papa lo siento mucho se que este lugar te trae muchos recuerdos, si aquella vez con lucario hubiera sabido toda la verdad acerca de mi pasado, hubiera hecho lo imposible por haberte rescatado de donde estaba-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Hey no te culpes campeon,lo importante es que estamos juntos,gracias a mew ya nadie podra separarnos nuevamente,asi que vamos,vamos a revivir a latios de una buena vez-dice sir aaron sonriendo felizmente a su hijo

Ash asentio y empezaron a entrar en la cueva cuando se encontraron con los guardianes del arbol, regice y regirock

Oh por dios al parecer esto no va a ser tan sencillo como yo pense-dice ash murmurando para si mismo. y recordando el ultimo encuentro con ambos pokemon

No tienes nada que preocuparse elegido, disculpanos de antemanos por nuestras acciones anteriores en contra de ti, pero te podemos pedir que nos permita ser tus pokemon por favor elegido-dice regice mirando seriamente a ash

Ash al principio le sorprendio el pedido de ambos pokemon,pero nuevamente acepto gustosamente a los guardianes del arbol, es mas sonrio felizmente, diciendo que todo estaba en el pasado,y que ambos eran mas que bienvenidos a su familia. Despues de guardarlos en sus respectivas pokeball,salio corriendo como nunca hacia el arbol de la vida, dejando a su padre y sus pokemon totalmente en shock..

Bueno algunas cosas nunca cambian, por lo menos eso es algo de viejo ash-dice mew suspirando profundamente

Al menos eso nos muestra que no todo esta perdido, que mi hijo puede volver a ser antes,tarde o temprano,pero vamos que seguramente ya empezo a revivir a latios sin nosotros-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a latias, mew y pikachu...

Y efectivamente llegaron y lograron alcanzar a ash,que estaba en uno de los cristales del arbol de la vida, entonces ash empezo hablarle claramente al arbol

Arbol de la vida, yo nunca he pedido nada a cambio por proteger a los mios, yo amo demasiado a todos los pokemon y ahora a mis verdaderos padres, no se si algun dia sere un maestro pokemon ,y a decir verdad ya no me interesa lograrlo,lo unico que quiero que mis pokemon y los de las tierra vivan en paz y en perfecta armonia, yo ..yo siempre he estado solo..nadie ha estado conmigo realmente desde que tenga memoria-dice ash suspirando tristemente

Su padre y los pokemon estaban sorprendidos de sentir las emociones de ash, por su parte ash continuo...

Nunca tuve un hermano o un verdadero amigo, hasta que llego pikachu,que el se ha convertido en mi todo, mi mejor amigo y mas, no solamente el sino todos los pokemon,incluyendo los legendarios..son mi unica y verdadera familia, no hace falta que te diga acerca de brock y los demas,es mas que obvio que debiste sentir mi dolor y tristeza, y lo siento mucho por eso, no me gusta que tu y los pokemon se sientan mal por mi, ustedes no tienen la culpa de que yo..crea demasiado en las personas ,y me dejen llevar tan facilmente-dice ash sonriendo sarcasticamente

Latias y pikachu sintieron nuevamente el gran dolor y tristeza de su amigo, querian acercarse a el, pero tanto mew y sir aaron dijieron que debian confiar en el,asi que a regañadientes asentieron con la cabeza...y escucharon nuevamente a su amigo

Ya eso es historia, ahora tendre que aprender a vivir con eso,y aceptar que toda mi vida fue literalmente una falsa, pero yo vengo aqui arbol de la vida, es que quiero ver a mi amigo latios, me ayudaria a traer nuevamente a la vida a latios arbol de la vida, no por mi sino por latias,yo no quiero verla mas triste por favor-dice ash suplicando al arlbol de la vida

Y para responder a su inquietud ,el cristal donde el estaba ubicado brillo con tal intensidad que casi ciega a sir aaron latias,mew y pikcahu...

Gracias ,te estare amuy agradecido..ahora es mi turno..latios es hora de que vuelvas con nosotros-dice ash firmemente

El elegido derramo el agua sagrada sobre el cristal,produciendo una enorme carga de energia, entonces ash libero su aura por completo a un limite que envolvio todo a su alrededor, empezando a preocupar a sir aaron ,ya que el ni latias,mew ,pikachu puderon ver nada de nada, hasta que se sintio de repente una explosion de energia...

Ashhhhhhhhhhhh ...ash..ash donde estas-dice sir aaron desesperado por saber de su hijo...

De repente la oscuridad se disolvio y en ese momento todos ellos vieron a un ash totalmente inconciente,asi que se acercaron a el inmediatamente...

Ash,,ash...ash...ash,,hijo hablame ash-dice sir aaron tratando de hacer que ash despertara ,pero el joven no reaccionaba con nada...entonces una voz conocida por latias y pikachu se dirigio a ellos...

El esta bien..esta inconciente ..pero estara bien-dice la voz misteriosa..

Latias, pikachu ,sir aaron miraron hacia arriba,y estaba frente a ellos un pokemon legendario exactamente igual a latias, pero se diferencia de su color de piel que era azul, asi que latias entre lagrimas pudo finalmente hablar,ante la impresionde ver al pokemon frente a ella

Latios eres tu hermano, finalmente estas conmigo nuevamente-dice latias llorando de alegria

Asi es latias ,estoy aqui volvi-dice latios sonriendo felizmente a su pequeña hermana

Continuara,..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/Nota: bueno lectores al finnnn revivi a latios, vieron la tremenda paliza que recibieron los traidores por parte de pikachu ..eso fue WOW , este capitulo definitivamente es el massssss largo que haya escrito, pero no se me mala acostumbren mis lectores , veanse soy humana,y mi brazos estan algo adoloridos..jajajaja pero seguire los capitulos largos,no tanto como este pero si seran largos no se preocupen por eso...ahora continuaremos con el entrenamiento de ash..asi que revisen por favor**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/Nota: hey lectores , nos encontramos nuevamente, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, directamente al grano con la historia, veremos como latios se entera de lo sucedido con ash, ademas el despertar de los traidores en altomare, y una muy importante conversacion de bianca con su abuelo lorenzo,que le contara todo acerca de el elegido, y por ultimo , una nueva llegada de los legendarios ...asi que continuemos con la historia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el arbol de la vida:

Para las personas que se encontraban en el arbol de la vida,les era imposble creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sobre todo para pikachu y latias ver por ellos mismo como latios fue revivido era algo insolito,estaban totalmente sorprendido que ash siempre tuvo la razon y que el a pesar de todo sabia perfectamente lo que hacia. Para sir aaron y mew no le era imposible ver a latios nuevamente ,despues que el se sacrifico por su hermana latias y el pueblo de altomare donde ambos provienen, mew sobretodo estaba conciente de la posibilidad de revivir a latios era mas que posible, puesto que evidentemente el arbol de la vida tiene el poder de hacerlo, y la prueba de ello,son sir aaron ,su esposa marion y lucario, pero una cosa era el usar su poder psiquico para revivir a un ser humano o un pokemon, pero otra cosa era que el propio ash fuera capaz de hacerlo, anteriormente el sintio el poder de ash,cuando el arbol de la vida estaba en peligro, pero lo que acaba de ver ,realmente lo dejo totalmente impresionado, quizas el verdadero poder de ash no tenga limites, con lo que sintio de el en altomare y ahora esto,le da a entender al pequeño pokemon legendario que hay mas de ash de lo que todos creen saber. entre tanto ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente, como para saber o sentir que realmente esto estaba pasando, que despues de tantas cosas que hubo entre ellos, finalmente estan juntos y esta vez es para siempre. Asi que latias decidio romper el silencio

No puedo creer latios que finalmente estes aqui entre nosotros, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te extrañe hermano-dice latias acariciando suavemente a latios

Y yo a ti hermana, pero latias lo que hice fue por ti, no podria permitir que esos miserables humanos te lastimaran a ti o a ash, ..pero no se porque estoy vivo , que paso latias-dice latios algo confundido por no saber como es que esta vivo

Hermano no sabes como reviviste, que es lo ultimo que recuerda-dice latias seriamente

Bueno ademas de como mori latias,que eso si lo recuerdo perfectamente, lo unico que recuerdo es que al abrir mis ojos ,vi todo oscuro,salvo la sombra de alguien, me impresiono al notar que esa sombra era de ash, que hace ash aqui hermana-dice latios seriamente

Bueno hermano que crees, ash esta aqui porque fue el quien te revivio, fue precisamente ash quien te ha devuelto a la vida-dice latias sonriendo felizmente a latios

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? pero como latias,el es apenas un niño,como pudiste permitir que eso pasara, el se ariesgo demasiado por mi,no es justo-dice latios preocupado por su amigo

Intente decirle que era una mala idea latios,creenme intente de todo,pero estamos hablando de ash,sabes perfectamente lo terco que es, el se sentia culpable por tu muerte ,sintio que no hizo todo lo posible por salvarte-dice latias suspirando profundamente

Pero fue todo lo contrario hermana, es mas que hacer todo lo posible por protegernos,siempre estuvo con nosotros, nos brindo su amistad sincera, y ante de morir yo le dije de una vez que no era culpa suya de nada de lo que paso en altomare, evidentemente me escucho totalmente-dice latios con tono sarcastico

Ambos estaban conversando anmenamente, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ash estaba despertando despues de utilizar casi toda su energia por revivir a latios. Asi que sir aaron se dirijio a su hijo.

Ash hijo mio como te sientes-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Hey papa,estoy mejor, algo mareado pero eso no importa,ya que al parecer todo salio a la perfeccion,verdad latios, me alegro mucho de volver a verte amigo mio-dice ash sonriendo a latios..

Latios como vio que ash trato de acercarse a el, decidio ser el que se acerque para evitar que el joven entrenador se desgaste mas de lo que estas..

Ash sabes que fue totalmente loco,fuera de si, y ariesgado lo que hiciste, pudiste morir en el intento de revivirme-dice latios abrazando a ash

Lo se latios creenme, estuve pensando esto desde hace tiempo atras,pero no me importaba nada con tal de que tu volvieras a la vida latios, eres muy importante para todos los pokemon ,obviamente mas para latias, y tu me conoce yo siempre doy todo por el todo por los pokemon-dice ash sonriendo felizmente a latios

Supongo que no puedo criticarte por eso, pero ash entiende que tu tambien eres importante para nosotros, jamas me hubiera perdonado si hubiera revivido a costa de tu vida, no podria vivir con eso-dice latios

Pero eso no paso latios ,estoy aqui ,algo mareado y cansado,pero estoy bien con todos ustedes ,estamos juntos-dice ash mirando fijamente a latios..

En ese instante latios estaba analizando a ash, y percibio que el aura del elegido era negra,lo cual mentalmente estaba en panico, no piensa que fue por haberlo revivido,siente que algo paso con su amigo, y por lo que percibe lo que sucedio con su amigo lo cambio por completo,por eso mentalmente se preguntaba que fue lo que ocurrio con ash,porque al parecer el brillo del elegido ,ya no existe,es como su amigo que conocio en altomare no es la persona que esta frente a el, realmente tenia la necesidad urgente de saber que paso con ash ketchum. Su hermana latias suspiro profundamente, a simple vista noto que su hermano se dio cuenta de que algo paso con ash, porque sinceramente para ella tambien el joven que ariesgo su vida para volver a la vida a su hermano, no se acerca a aquel joven intrepido,alegre que ella conocio en altomare, sabia que su amor por ellos seguia intacto lo cual la hacia realmente feliz, pero a lo que se refiere a su entorno con los humanos con la excepcion de sus padres, el joven no confia en nadie, y gracias a su amiga bianca, ella duda seriamente que ash vuelva a confiar en los humanos, y sinceramente ella no lo culpa por nada en el mundo. Por su parte ash tambien suspiro profundamente como latias, al ver como latios lo miraba fijamente,entendio que el hermano mayor de latias tendria todo el derecho de saber que fue lo que paso con el, que hizo que ash ketchum no sea el mismo de antes...asi que armandose de valor se dirijio a latios..

Latios siento que piensas que algo paso conmigo o me equivoco-dice ash seriamente

La verdad ash, viendote como te veo, me doy cuenta que no eres el mismo que conoci en altomare, dime amigo io que te paso, que ocurrio contigo elegido-dice latios preocupado por ash...

Ash cerro los ojos, si le iba a contar a latios todo lo que tuvo que pasar, durante la ausencia del pokemon,deberia hacerlo lo mas calmado posible,aunque recordar a esos traidores, no era algo que el estaba feliz de volver a revivir. Mientras que sir aaron,mew,pikachu,latias miraron fijamente al joven ,se dieron cuenta que el estaba luchando internamente por contarle la verdad a latios, habia todavia mucho dolor en el alma de ash, para ellos era como si esos traidores lo hubieran marcado de por vida, ahora mas que nunca el entrenamiento de sir aaron era necesario para el, ellos debian hacer lo que sea por su amigo, porque con la aptitud de bianca hacia el,es como hubiera retrocedido despues de haber dado algunos indicios de su recuperacion mental. Su padre viendo de reojo que su hijo no podia contar su pasado a latios como el quisiera, decidio ser el mismo en revelarle toda la verdad al hermano de latias..

Ash descansa un poco, sere yo el que le cuente todo a latios te parece-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Hey papa no te preocupes...estoy..auchhhh...sabes que aun tengo sueño y me duele el cuerpo..si latios decide explotar la tierra me avisan, pero tiene razon papa ,estoy sumamente desgastado para revivir por enesima vez mi sufrimiento, lo siento latios pero sera papa quien te cuente todo acerca de lo que vivi mientras tu no estaba-dice ash sumamente cansado

Y efectivamente despues de utilizar todos sus poderes y hacer el mayor esfuerzo por revivir a latios, ash nuevamente se sintio realmente cansado, tanto como el primer dia de su entrenamiento con su padre, y cayo rendido. Mientras sir aaron decidio contarle todo a latios, primeramente presentandose el como el padre de ash

Bueno latios, quiero presentarme como sir aaron ,soy el ultimo guardian del aura y soy el padre de ash-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a latios..

Pero como? crei que ash no tenia padre, el me dijo que su padre murio cuando era pequeño-dice latios confundido

Lo que pasa latios es que ash era adoptado por delia ketchum y su esposo adam , el nunca supo la verdad de su existencia hasta ahora-dice sir aaron seriamente

Ahhhh ya veo,con razon senti el poder de ash,es bastante bueno,pero que quiso decir ash de que yo explotara la tierra-dice latios

Latios quiero que sea lo mas sincero posible conmigo, tu quieres a mi hijo, estima a ash-dice sir aron mirando fijamente a latios

Por supuesto que lo quiero su amistad es invaluable para mi, usted debe saber que ash es el elegido,pero mi amor por el embarga mucho mas, ash y latias son todo para mi -dice latios

Que pasaria latios, si te dijiera que mi hijo fue lastimado, que lo traicionaron que dirias latios-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a latios

Y en ese mismo instante latios sintio como una pared de ladrillos se le cayera encima ,como puede existir alguien que quiera destruir a su elegido y mejor amigo ash ketchum ,era algo insolito,increible , dificil de imaginar,pero por el aspecto de ash,definitivamente eso ocurrio, estaba furioso ,realmente estaba considerando la idea de ash de explotar la tierra, pero con todas sus fuerzas se controlo,para hacer cualquier cosa ,tendria que saber todo lo relacionado a lo que le hicieron a su protector..

Si asi fue entonces juro solemnemente quien quiera que haya destruido a ash, se las vera conmigo, y de una se despedira de su vida, pero que fue exactamente lo que paso con ash-dice latios mirano de reojo a ash mientra dormias

Latios tu al igual que lo demas legendarios saben acerca del sueño eterno de ash por convertirse en maestro pokemon-dice mew interveniendo en la conversacion de latios y sir aaron

Si lo se, el siempre hablaba sonrientemente, de cuidarnos y dar todo sus esfuerzos por convertirse en el mejor entrenador del mundo pokemon, pero eso que tiene que ver con el dolor de ash-dice latios mirando fijamente a mew

Tiene mucho que ver latios...porque su sueño fue totalmente destruido...un tal paul shinji se encargo de destruir a ash por completo-dice mew

paul shinji latios es la pesadilla de los pokemon, es cruel,..miserable ,,en fin cualquier apodo malo queda perfecto para el-dice pikachu hablando normal al ver que ash seguia dormido

Y latios sabes perfectamente que ash no es asi no pondria a pikachu y los demas pokemon en peligro aun si eso significa ganar,por lo tanto-dice latias mirando a su hermano

Por lo tanto ese miserable entrenador se aprovecho de la bondad de ash,y lo derroto sin piedad-dice latios terminado por latias

Pero lamentablemente latios eso no es lo peor que le paso a mi hijo-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

A que se refiere sir aaron, nada puede haber sido peor para ash,que ver su sueño de ser maestro pokemon destruido por un cruel entrenador-dice latios seriamente

Bueno no se si te acuerdas que cuando conocimos a ash ,el tenia dos amigos humanos-dice latias mirando fijamente a su hermano

Si me recuerdo, un chico y una chica, el chico brock ,era medio raro persiguiendo a cualquier chica que este frente a el,y la chica misty que siempre se quejaba de ash,que si hacia esto,que sino hacia lo otro, sinceramente estaba pensando ya que ash era realmente especial para aguantarse a esos dos-dice latios

Asi es lo mismo pienso yo,pero lamentablemente ,ash y yo descrubimos que esos miserables no eran tan sinceros como uno creia-dice pikacho friamente a latios

_"Vaya es increible ese idiota no puede hacer nada bien por una vez en su vida"-dice una misty muy molesta..._

_"Es cierto yo que he viajado tanto tiempo con el ,al principio contigo y despues con las demas chicas, no puedo entender porque ash sigue siendo tan tonto," -dice Brock con fastidio..._

_"Imaginense el muy tonto debe de creer que siempre lo apoyamos ,cuando era lo contrario, era para que nos llevaramos a nuestro objetivo, gracias a dios nunca tuve fe en el"-dice un Max sonriendo maliciosamente._

_"Es cierto desde que lo vi jamas me dio la impresion de ser un entrenador de verdad, solo le segui la corriente "-dice May_

_"Lo bueno de todo es que hable con paul y se ofrecio a entrenarme y ayudarme en todo, el si es un entrenador de verdad no es como el patetico de ash, que solo vive en un mundo de sueño creyendose el mejor de todo , cuando en realidad no es nadie en la vida"-dice Dawn_

_"Wow dawn que suerte tiene, en cambio nosotros tuvimos que pasar con ese tonto todo el tiempo, fingiendo que tenia habilidades, cuando era todo lo cotrario"-dice Misty suspirando profundamente_

Latios ya no sabia que pensar ,o decir con todo lo contado por pikachu y su hermana latias, el penso que a el y su hermana le habian pasados cosas terribles como la perdida de su padre y su encuentro cercano con el equipo rocket, pero viendo de reojo a ash,se dio cuenta que lo que el paso es corto comparado con el sufrimiento de su amigo, como esas personas lastimaron tando a ash ,para casi destruirlo por completo era algo,que no se podia pasar tan facilmente. El estaba tan furioso con esos traidores,desearia tenerlos cerca para mandarlos a volar, ahora mas que nunca estaria con ash,no lo abandonaria, el sabia que su hermana ya estaba bajo el cuidado del elegido,pero tenia su inquietud de lo que paso entre ella y bianca, porque conociendo a bianca como la conoce, siente que ella no estaba en acuerdo con la decision de latias de estar con ash, cuando el estaba vivo,supo del cariño de ella por ash, fue amor a primera vista,asi que se imagina que algo paso entre ella y bianca...entonces decidio hablar con su hermana para que sea precisamente ella que le aclare sus dudas...

Hermana siento que estas con ash desde hace tiempo,pero me gustaria saber como tomo bianca tu decision de quedarte con el...hubo algun problema entre ella y tu latias-dice latios seriamente a su hermana

Entre tu y yo latios desearia que no me hubieras hecho esa pregunta-dice latias suspirando profundamente

Pero porque latias? realmente fue malo tu separacion con bianca-dice latios mirando fijamente a su hermana

Mas que malo hermano,yo diria decepcionante...latios yo me fui de altomare sin decirle nada a nadie...en pocas palabras me escape de bianca y lorenzo-dice latias

Latios se mantuvo en silencio,sabia cuando su hermana habla con total honestidad era porque la situacion era realmente seria...por su parte la mas joven de los pokemon decidio continuar relatando a su hermano todo lo sucedio entre ella y bianca ,lo cual involucra indirectamente a ash

Latios cuando ash escucho esa maldita conversacion,ten la completa seguridad de que eso lo destruyo por completo, yo senti su aura totalmente baja latios, nuestro elegido se entrego libremente a la muerte,sino fuera por la aparicion de sir aaron,te juro hermano que ash no estaria vivo en estos momentos-dice latias mirando con cariño a ash

Asi es latios ,ash estaba tan mal que todos los pokemon los de la tierra y nosotros los legendarios decidimos protegerlo a toda costa,fue por eso que yo revivi a sir aaron y gracias a dios que lo logre-dice mew suspirando profundamente

Volviendo al tema de bianca,ash sabia que tenia la oportunidad de revivirte,le dijimos que era peligroso y todo, pero obviamente no nos escucho ,asi que decidimos ir a altomare, sin imaginar la "grata"sorpresa que nos llevariamos-dice latias recordando su discusion con bianca

A que sorpresa te refieres hermana,que fue lo que tu y ash se encontraron en altomare-dice latios mirando fijamente a latias

Cuando mi hijo ,latias,pikachu y yo llegamos a tu hogar latios,sentimos la presencia de los que traicionaron a mi pequeño, y te podras imaginar la reaccion de el con tan solo sentir su presencia-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash que aun seguia dormido

Eso no fue lo peor latios, tanto pikachu como yo evidentemente no ibamos a permitir que esos miserables se volvieran acercar a ash, asi que decidimos espiarlos, y nuestra sorpresa fue mayor al ver que esos estaban precisamente con bianca-dice latias

Pero que rayos hacien esos traidores con bianca,que es lo que pretendian de ella-dice latias seriamente

La verdad esa es la interrogante que tenemos actualmente, en realidad no tenemos ni la minima idea de que ellos querian con tu amiga,quizas fue que estaban buscando a ash, a pesar de todo, ellos no se quieren dar por vencido,al parecer quieren acabar con ash de una buena vez-dice mew suspirando profundamente

Latios tu le hiciste prometer a ash que mantuviera el secreto del agua sagrada, y el fielmente cumplio su palabra, pero no se si fue brock o misty que le dijeron a bianca que el habia roto la promesa, asi que lamentablemente bianca creyo mas en ellos y penso que ash la traiciono, pero yo soy testigo fiel de la honestidad de ash latios,se lo dije a tu hermana y lo repito nuevamente,ash nunca pero nunca conto a nadie el secreto del jardin mistico-dice pikachu mirando fijamente

Lo se pikachu, se de primera mano de la honestidad de ash, no es el elegido por nada, pero dime latias dime que bianca no cometio alguna estupidez con ash , dime que no se atrevio a lastimarlo-dice latios mirando fijamente a su hermana

Lo siento mucho latios, te mentiria si dijera que no, pero fue todo lo contrario, no solo no le creyo sino que fue sumamente cruel y despiadada con ash,hasta tal punto de culparlo por tu muerte-dice latias suspirando tristemente al recordar su ultimo encuentro con bianca

Pero que rayos le pasa a bianca, no parece ser la misma niña con la que nos criamos, al ver yo muerto aquella vez, no le daba ningun derecho de acusar falsamente a ash, como se atreve a lastimar a ash,de esa manera cuando el trato de por todos los medios de salvarnos a los dos aun arriesgando su propia vida-dice latios sumamente furioso con bianca

Asi es yo tambien estoy mas que furiosa con ella, me canse latios de ella,desde que moriste me aislo del mundo, lo unico bueno de todo el dolor que ha pasado ash es que yo estoy finalmente con el y de una hermano enterate me quedo con el para siempre, ni muerta regreso a altomare-dice latias seriamente

Esta bien hermana , te entiendo perfectamente,yo tambien me quedare con ash, definitivamente paso muchas cosas mientras yo no estaba aqui-dice latios suspirando profundamente

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en Altomare:<span>

Despues de haber visto como latias se alejaba de ella para siempre, bianca mas calmada se dirigio poco a poco a la casa de su abuelo, decidio que definitivamente tendria que hablar con su abuelo ,para entender cuan equivocada estaba con respecto a ash, ahora finalmente cayo en la cuenta de que brock y los demas le mintieron a proposito para ponerla en contra de ash ,pero mentalmente se pregunta el porque hicieron eso, que es lo que buscaban con mentirle a ella, si algo estaba segura ,es que cuando esos vuelvan por ella, seria ella que se enfrentaria a ellos , no iba a perdonarle que por causa de ellos, ella perdiera a su unica y mejor amiga latias para siempre,porque tenia la sencacion y por la forma que latias defendio a ash que ella nunca le perdonaria que juzgara a ash como lo hizo, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Suspirando tristemente poco a poco se acerco a su casa, y para su sorpresa su abuelo lorenzo la estaba esperando.

Supongo abuelo que ash ya estuvo aqui verdad-dice bianca suspirando profundamente

Asi es querida , no hable con el ,solamente me acerque a la persona que lo acompañaba y le entregue el agua sagrada, pero ahora quiero saber como fue tu encuentro con el y con latias-dice Lorenzo mirando fijamente a su nieta

No fue un encuentro amistoso si eso es lo que quieres saber abuelo, trate muy mal a ash ,le dije muchas cosas crueles y obviamente latias se enojo por eso-dice bianca arrepentida por sus acciones contra ash

Querida no quiero decir "te lo dije", pero a mi claramente se me hacia sumamente extraño la aptitud de esos chicos contra ash, ademas creo que tambien en parte es mi culpa como terminaron las cosas entre tu y latias-dice Lorenzo suspirando profundamente

Aque te refieres abuelo? porque dices que es tu culpa mi separacion con latias-dice bianca confundida

Porque si te hubiera dicho todo acerca del elegido,sabrias de una ,que ash jamas seria capaz de traicionarte ,a ti o cualquier otra persona-dice Lorenzo mirando fijamente a bianca

El elegido ..bueno abuelo no estoy enojada por eso,no tenia derecho de juzgar a ash como lo hice, pero ahora es curiosidad que me llena por saber acerca de lo que se refiere a ash como el elegido, porque teniendo en cuenta que 3 legendarios estan con el,significa que verdaderamente el es el elegido-dice bianca seriamente

QUEEEEEEEEEE? dijiste 3 legandarios,estas segura de eso bianca, 3 pokemon legendarios ademas de latias estan con ash-dice Lorenzo totalmente en shock

Asi es yo los vi y me enfrente a uno de ellos, darkrai ,los otros dos son mew y shaymin, si hubiese estado ahi abuelo,hubiera visto de antemano como ellos defendian a ash,como si el fuera lo mas importante para ellos-dice bianca

"_Oh dios mio si ellos estan con el, es que el elegido fue destruido,la nueva profecia esta comenzando, el elegido esta en peligro por eso los legendarios estan con el,con razon los pokemon del planeta no obedecen a sus entrenadores, algo me dice que mi nieta sin quererlo contribuyo al dolor del elegido, solo queda esperar, esperar a que el joven elegido despierte por completo"_-dice Lorenzo mentalmente

Abuelo...abuelo..abuelo estas ahi-dice bianca confundida por la aptitud de su abuelo

Hey si querida ,lo siento estaba pensando algunas cosas, pero bianca se sincera conmigo que paso entre tu y ash,porque hace rato senti un poder de aura y estoy seguro que es de ash,dime bianca que fue lo que le hiciste a ash-dice Lorezo firmemente a bianca

Bueno en ese momento le dije muchas cosas, como hipocrita, miserable ,egoista,de todo abuelo,supongo que ash se harto de eso abuelo-dice bianca suspirando profundamente

Querida como te atreves a decir las cosas sin pensar, supongamos que ash le conto a los otros acerca del jardin mistico, no crees tu que primeramente le hubieras preguntado el porque hizo eso, si esas personas eran de su confianza,ademas latias desde que paso lo de latios ha estado segura aqui, si ash hubiera contado a otras personas nuestro secreto, esas personas ya hubiesen venido por latias, no analizaste eso querida-dice lorenzo mirando fijamente a bianca

En ese momento bianca hubiese deseado que literalmente la tierra la hubiera tragado,porque en ningun momento penso en eso, nuevamente asumio de una que brock y los demas le estaban siendo totalmente sinceros, en ningun momento le dio a ash la oportunidad de decirle lo que ocurrio entre ellos y si el revelo o no su secreto.

Lo siento abuelo ,debi haberte escuchado cuando me lo advertiste, pero jamas crei que ellos pudieran traicionar a ash-dice bianca sumamente avergonzada

Pero te fue mas facil creer que ash si es capaz de traicionar querida, cuando por ser el elegido el jamas haria tal cosa,elegido o no ese joven tiene un corazon puro con respecto a su amor incodicional por los pokemon-dice lorenzo

Lo se,abuelo ya es tarde para redimirme ,dudo mucho que el o la propia latias puedan perdonarme algun dia, pero abuelo tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que es el elegido, tu me puedes explicar-dice bianca mirando fijamente a su abuelo..

Querida hace tiempo atras ,la tierra estaba en grave peligro, exactamente en las islas naranjas se celebraba un festival con respecto a la llegada de un elegido, de un joven que con corazon puro seria el guardian de los pokemon y estos a su vez, lo protegerian y lo defenderian a el a toda costa-dice Lorenzo seriamente

Supongo que es por eso que los 3 legendarios y la propia latias, defendian a ash con tanto fervor-dice bianca

Asi es querida, continuando con la historia, en pleno festival , los 3 pokemon legendarios de los elegementos trueno ,fuergo y hielo como lo son zapdos,moltres y articuno despertaron de su sueño enterno,cosa que nunca pero nunca debia haber ocurrido-dice lorenzo continuando con el relato.

Bianca se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que su abuelo continuara con la historia del elegido.

Por eso su despertar ocasiono que la furia de los 3 legendarios chocaran entre si,es decir querida, que en el cielo ,los 3 batallaron en contra de cada uno ,sea por ser el mas fuerte, por obtener mas poder, no se a ciencia cierta,solo se que esa batalla esta poniendo en peligro la vida de los seres vivos del planeta-dice lorenzo

Entonces que paso, que impidio que el planeta sufriera abuelo-dice bianca

Bueno un joven especial llego a las islas naranjas, ese joven era ash bianca, al mismo tiempo que llego el, lugia el pokemon legendario guardian de los mares desperto, fue el que reconocio a ash como su elegido,asi que el y ash fueron a otras islas a buscar unas esferas con los simbolos de moltres,zapdos y articuno,para tranquilizar la furia de los 3 pokemon, pero paso algo mas-dice lorenzo suspirando profundamente

Nuevamente bianca se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente la historia de su abuelo.

Hubo un cientifico con sentimientos impuros e egoista que atrapo a lugia y ash en un circulo electrico,ambos cayeron al agua, pero el impetud de ash ,logro salvar a lugia...mientras el intentaba controlar a los otros pokemon,ash junto con pikachu lograron finalmente colocar las esferas en su respectivo lugar, salvando la tierra y desde entonces el fue conocido en el mundo pokemon como el elegido, guardian de los pokemon-dice Lorenzo finalizando la historia

Sabes abuelo esa misma historia me la conto ash, ahora veo que el siempre dijo la verdad-dice bianca suspirando tristemente

Oh querida y aun asi no le creiste, bueno ahora entiendes la importancia de ese joven para los pokemon del planeta-dice Lorenzo mirando fijamente a su nieta

Ahora lo se abuelo,tarde pero finalmente comprendi todo lo relacionado con el elegido, supongo que cualquier persona que lastime a ash,es como si lastimara a los pokemon abuelo-dice bianca pensando que latias no la perdonaria jamas por su aptitud hacia ash

Me temo que es mucho mas que eso bianca, algo mas paso con ash no se que es bianca,pero es muy grave,no se si te diste cuenta del cambio de aptitud de los pokemon de altomare hacia sus entrenadores-dice lorenzo mirando fijamente a bianca

Si ninguno lo obedecen , es como si desconfiaran de sus entrenadores, pero que tiene eso que ver con ash abuelo-dice bianca confundida por la inquietud de su abuelo

Tiene mucho que ver querida, porque el elegido al parecer fue traicionado y abandonado a su suerte, es por eso que los legendarios seguramente estan todos con el,y tambien significa mi nieta adorada que lamentablemente perdiste a latias para siempre-dice Lorenzo suspirando profundamente

Dios mio que he hecho abuelo,trate de hablar con ash, y tratar de hacer que me perdone, pero es como si tuviera en frente de mi un muro de hierro, en medio de mi ceguera, si me di de cuenta de algo abuelo,y es que ash ketchum no es ni la sombra del chico que vino por primera vez a altomare-dice bianca suspirando profundamente

Asi es querida ,por lo que senti ,obviamente ash no es ni sera en mucho tiempo el chico confiado y alegre que conocimos, pero yo quisiera saber quien o quienes se encargaron de destruir su corazon puro y el porque-dice Lorenzo inquieto por saber que paso con el elegido

Creo que lo que paso con ash siempre ha estado al frente de nosotros abuelo, si brock y misty fueron capaces de mentirme para ponerme en contra de ash, que nos hace suponer que esos y los otros que lo acompañan no esten detras de todo esto, como tu mismo lo dices es sumamente extraño que ellos busquen con tanta urgencia a ash abuelo-dice bianca mirando fijamente a su abuelo

Querida estas en lo cierto,sin duda alguna ellos tienen que decirnos todo acerca de lo que paso con ash, pero como haremos que ellos hablen ,sabes a ciencia cierta en donde estan ellos bianca-dice Lorenzo

Se que sera imposble obtener alguna informacion de ellos abuelo,pero al menos debemos asegurarnos de nuestras sospecha, en cuanto donde estan,estan esperandome en la fuente de altomare, que tal si vamos juntos al menos para comprobar que ellos definitivamente tienen que ver con la transformacion de ash..

Su abuelo asentio y ambos decidieron ir a la fuente de altomare para tener una seria conversacion con brock y los demas, sin tener alguna idea de que esos traidores no estan precisamente en buenas condiciones fisicas y mentales para enfrentarse a ellos.

* * *

><p><span>En la fuente de altomare; con brock y los demas.<span>

Pipluo y los otros pokemon "rebeldes" observaban sigilosamente ,el estado fisico de todos sus entrenadores, en especial del pequeño de ellos, o sea max el hermano menor de may, obviamente se ve por encima que el pago mas caro su traicion al elegido, primeramente hablar cruelmente de ash como entrenador y encima de eso frente a pikachu,por arceus para ellos era increible que los humanos pudieran ser tan idiotas ,especialmente max, creia que pikachu siendo el primer pokemon de ash,y estar tan unido a el, se iba quedar asi como si nada, sin defender a su amigo, sinceramente incluso los tontos del equipo rocket hubieran entendido de una que ese fue el mas grander error que se hubiese comentido, pero no el pequeño imbecil decidio jugar a ser todopoderoso sin tomar en cuenta el odio de pikachu hacia ellos ,resultado final, es unos entrenadores casi rostizados por completo. En ese momento cada uno de ellos con la excepcion de max, empezaron poco a poco a despertar,sintiendo cada uno de ellos,como todo su cuerpo fue totalmente golpeado,era como si un relampago los hubiera llenado por completo...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dios que rayos no paso-dice brock con un golpe leve en la cabeza y su pierna derecha,gravemente herida

No lo se brock pero no digas nunca la palabra rayo,no se porque pero tengo la sensacion de escalofrio con tal solo escuchar esa palabra-dice misty ,ensangrentada totalmente sus brazos

Hey piplup ,chicos nos pueden decir que paso,porque yo no recuerdo nada,y siento que no deseo recordar-dice daw con su brazo derecho un poco inmovilizado

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup..piplup ( oh bruja traidora como me gustaria decirte lo que paso realmente,pero como tu misma lo dijiste quizas no sea bueno que lo recuerdes)-dice piplup con tono inocente

munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax ( diganmolo asi mientras para ustedes fue su peor pesadilla haciendose realidad, para nosotros fue el momento del año,nunca lo olvidaremos,asi como no olvidaremos su traicion hacia nuestro elegido)-dice muchlax sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

Pero era increible el dolor y confusion de dawn , misty y brock que pasaron totalmente desapercibido la aptitud fria de sus pokemon hacia ellos, estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a las"malcriadeces" de sus pokemon. Pero lo peor estaba a punto de empezar para ellos,porque may desperto ,con los mismos golpes que sus compañeros, su ropa quemada, golpes, moretones en los brazos y piernas, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero para la joven coordinadora nada de eso importaba, puesto que hace rato estaba llamando a su hermano max, y este nada que respondia..

Max...max...max..despierta max..por favor max-dice may empezando a llorar

Que pasa may ,como esta max-dice dawn acercandose con dolor a may

Dawn no despierta , mi hermano no despierta, es como ..como si estuviera muerto..mi hermano max esta muertoooo-grita may totalmente histeria

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice dawn ,misty y brock a la vez

Calmamte may solo esta inconciente, pero sus heridas son mas graves que la de nosotros, tiene quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, debemos llevarlo inmediatamente a un hospital o un centro pokemon,ahi estoy seguro que lo atenderan-dice brock chequeando las condiciones de max

Pero como , no creo que haya un centro pokemon en altomare, ademas ninguno de nosotros estamos precisamente en condiciones para cargar a max-dice misty seriamente

Entonces que hacemos misty,chicos no podemos dejar morir a mi hermano, el esta muy mal-dice may llorando preocupada por su hermano

En ese momento para su suerte bianca y lorenzo llegaron a donde estaban ellos, aunque al princip ambos estaban realmente impactados en ver en las condiciones fisicas que se encontraban ,decidieron ignorar cualquier sintoma de preocupacion por aquellas personas que vilmente engañaron a bianca. Al instante que ellos llegaron may medio levantandose se dirijio a ellos

Bianca,señor lorenzo gracias a dios que llegaron ,ayuden a mi hermano,el se esta muriendo por favor-dice may suplicando a biaca y lorenzo

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, despues de todo el es tu hermano no el mio-dice bianca secamente a may

Todos ellos estaban totalmente en shock por el comportamiento de la chica de altomare, bueno los humanos porque en cuanto a piplup y los demas pokemon ,estaban internamente riendo al parecer esa chica finalmente abrio los ojos,para la alegria de ellos, pero suspiraron profundamente no porque ella supiera la verdad de las mentiras de los traidores, ellos justificaria sus acciones contra su elegido, es mas al parecer ash estaba mejorando ante de su encuentro con bianca,ahora todos ellos oran para que su amigo no decaiga nuevamente en el abismo en que estaba gracias a los traidores que tenian en frente.

Bianca que te pasa ,porque nos trata tan friamente como si tu hubiese hecho algo-dice misty sorprendida por la mirada fria de bianca

De verdad quieres que saber que me pasa, bueno me pasa que me reencontre con latias y al parecer ella ya no va a volver conmigo...y ustedes quieren saber porque?-dice bianca con tono bastante escalofriante

Mira bianca no se que te pasa, tal vez es tu preocupacion por latias pero en estos momentos la vida de mi hermano es mas importante que cualquier cosa-dice may desesperada por salvar a max

Bianca no se inmuto, sabia que lo que esta a punto de decir, pondria a esos 4 totalmente en contra de la pared...

Latias me dijo que nunca confiaria en mi,porque yo lastime a su elegido, ella se enfrento a mi por defender a su elegido,que crei en las mentiras de los demas que en su protector,que desconfie en su guardian...asi que miren como son las cosas may,misty y brock,yo se ahora quien es el elegido,asi que ustedes me diran porque demonios me mintieron con respecto a el, porque me pusieron en contra de ash-dice bianca mirando furiosamente a may y los demas

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al reino del agatha:<span>

Finalmente despues de su aventura en altomare y haber revivido a latios, ash y su padre sir aaron nuevamente llegaron a su hogar en el castillo secreto del misterioso reino de agatha , pero lamentablemente y por segunda vez consecutiva el joven entrenador no pudo apreciar el paisaje de su nuevo y quizas autentico hogar,es mas cuando se fueron a altomare el no presto atencion a eso,debido a sus inseguridades y su preocupacion sincera por revivir a latios. Pero nuevamente esta totalmente agotado, llevado esta vez por latios que se ofrecio gentilmente, y a pesar de las protestas de su hermana,por querer ella siempre llevar a ash, finalmente la convencio de que cargara sir aaron, no era lo mismo,pero algo es algo. Mientras iban de regreso al reino de agatha cuando latios creyo no sorprenderse mas con todo lo que ha sufrido su amigo, resulta que se impacto enormemente de la experiencia de maltrato que padecio ash mediante a su madre adoptiva delia ketchum, pero sobretodo acerca de que el elegido se lastimaba asimismo, era algo que latios no podria creer,suspiro profundamente al parecer su hermana latias estaba en lo cierto,sino fuera por la aparicion de sir aaron, el no estaria vivo sencillamente porque la unica persona que podia revivirlo estaria muerto hace tiempo, en ese momento ash se inquiento un pcoc en sus sueños

No ganaras paul, no lastimaras a ningun pokemon yo no te lo permitire-dice ash murmurando en sus sueños

Oh esto no me esta gustando nada,al parecer ese miserable de paul no deja en paz a ash nisiquiera en sus sueños-dice pikachu preocupado por ash

Y eso que el no tiene ni idea que se tratara la tercera parte del entrenamiento-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente mientra iba montado en latias...

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, al parecer por suerte su esposa aun no habia llegado,lo que significaba que ella seguramente se quedaria unos dias mas en el pueblo,lo que tanto el como ash podrian hacerse pasar,como si en ningun momento se hubieran ido del castillo, inmediatamente al entrar al interior de castillo, sir aaron corrio con ash en sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ash en pleno agetreo se desperto bruscamente...

Papa para tranquilizate, que me voy a enfermar de verdad por favor bajame quiere-dice ash completamente despierto

Ok lo siento campeon ,pero tengo la sensacion que algo pasara y no se que es-dice sir aaron inquieto

Ohhhhh querido deberias ser adivino... sabes como predecir cuando algo va a suceder...supongo que sabes que tu futuro es tan prometedor-dice marion con tono sarcastico...apareciendose de la nada frente a sir aaron y ash

Pero querida...que haces ...tu aqui-dice sir aaron totalmente en shock

Ohhhh debo recordarte porque al parecer perdiste la memoria, hace tiempo nos casamos en nuestra epoca ,tuvimos un hijo que se llama ash y que esta precisamente aqui frente a nosotros, y poseemos este castillo en el reino de agatha...supongo que ya refrescaste la memoria querido-dice marion mirando friamente a su esposo

Hey mama...que crees recorde que debo descansar asi si me disculpa pikachu,latios ,latias ,mew y yo nos vamos...nos vemos adios-dice un ash que volo como un rayo dejando totalmente en shock a sus padres...

Bueno al parecer ,ahora se porque celebi dijo que mi principe era audaz, literalmente se salvo de una, pero ahora tu no escaparas de mi querido-dice marion mirando a su esposo mas friamente si es posible

Esta me las pagas ash-dice sir aaron murmurando para si mismo

Ash corrio como nunca hacia su habitacion , entro inmediatamente ,dejando la puerta abierta, para que pikachu, mew, latios y latias entraran despues de el. Libero sus pokeball, ademas los pokemon que se quedaron en el castillo se acercaron para ver a un alborotado ash ketchum

Dios mio despues de matar a papa,me matara a mi...ahora que hago...sencillamente genial ash ketchum, tu madre biologia terminara con el trabajo de tu madre adoptiva...o sea de esta no me salvo-dice ash totalmente histerico

pikapikapikapi(ash no crees que estas exagerando un poco)-dice pikachu con una gota en la cabeza

Creo que tiene razon ,pero eso no me quita el miedo,porque por la mirada que mama da cuando esta molesta,es para aterrorizar a cualquiera-dice ash suspirando tranquilamente

En ese sentido pikachu asentio,incluso el pokemon amarillo sabe que cuando la dama marion esta molesta es como para decir "salvese quien pueda"...entonces ash se dirigo a arceus y los demas ,para decirle que cumplio su promesa

Hey arceus chicos miren cumpli mi promesa que tal,nuevamente estamos todos reunidos finalmente, tenemos con nosotros a latios-dice ash sonriendo felizmente a arceus y sus pokemon

Gracias elegido cumpliste como siempre tu promesa,a pesar de algunos incovenientes en el camino,latios no sabes cuan feliz estamos de que estas vivo con nosotros-dice arceus sonriendo felizmente a latios

Yo tambien lo estoy su alteza, me alegra tanto de volver a la vida y volver a estar con ustedes y con el elegido-dice latios

En ese instante hicieron su aparicion otros pokemon legendarios como lo eran cresselia, jirachi ,deoxys y manaphy , no hay que decir que ash estaba tan feliz de ver a cada uno de ellos. El decidio que los pokemon debian compartir con latios,asi que decidio dejarlos a todos a solas, porque se dio cuenta que el enfrentamiento con su madre tenia que llegar tarde o temprano..asi que nuevamente llego donde sus padres estaban discutiendo,obviamente acerca de el

Mama , no se que has hablado tu y papa, pero yo estoy aqui para que hablemos ,estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis acciones-dice ash mirando fijamente a su madre

Estas en lo cierto ash,tu y yo finalmente tenemos mucho que conversar-dice marion seriamente a ash

Ash se sorprendio que ella lo llamara por su nombre, y no por sus apodos de "principe" o cielo, lo que significa 2 cosas; que esta furiosa con el ,o decepcionada,y eso es algo que el no queria que sucediera..

Supongo que sera una larga conversacion mama-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: ahora lectores bianca ya sabe toda la verdad acerca del elegido,lastima que sea demasiado tarde o no? jajaja,ash esta en grandes problemas con su madre que tal...en fin el capitulo siguiente ,continuaremos el entrenamiento de ash,que conversara con los pokemon legendarios recien llegado...la union entre ash y su madre...y si max se salva o no en fin revisen por favor**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/Nota: hey lectores nos vemos nuevamente,disculpeme por no actualizar estas dos semanas que pasaron, pero estoy enferma mis lectores,tengo conjutivitis una infeccion en mi ojo derecho,asi que ustedes me diran, estoy aun de reposo, me prohibieron todo, ver la tv,salir, pero sobretodo la computadora ,por lo que no he podido hacer nada,lo siento por la espera, espero recompensarlos cuando este totalmente sana,pues aun no lo estoy,directamente al punto con la historia, veremos una conversacion seria entre ash y su madre, el enfrentamiento entre bianca y los traidores,si se salva max o no, nuevamente aguantense un poco mas con respecto a la venganza de ash...chicos lo tengo que pupirlo bastante,para enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos...asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha:

Finalmente ash decidio enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones, con respecto a su salida sin el consentimiento de su madre a altomare,para que pudiera salvar a latios, el penso que era mejor asi ,que su madre no lo dejaria por nada en el mundo que el saliera en esas condiciones, asi que lo mejor era que ella no se enterara de nada,pero al ver la mirada gelida de su madre, estaba creyendo que quizas si debio decirle despues de todo ella es su madre,era la primera persona que tenia derecho de saber acerca de revivir a latios, pero decidio callarse y que solamente su padre fue el que supiera acerca de sus intenciones de regresar a altomare. Precisamente pensando en su padre, al parecer ni el ni su madre hablaron cuando el huyo literalmente, pero al ver a cada uno separados de esquina a esquina sabe perfectamente que sus padres no estan en acuerdo de un matrimonio feliz,sobretodo porque percibe las sensaciones de su madre,que son ira,decepcion,frustacion ,tanto con ella misma,como con su padre y con el,volvio a suspirar definitivamente este seria la conversacion de su vida. Por su parte marion no sabia como reaccionar ante esta situacion,lo bueno de todo es que efectivamente gracias a ash un pokemon fue revivido y ahora esta con su hermana, ya que ella supo algo de la historia porque celebi se lo digo, aunque el pobre pokemon del tiempo no tuvo opcion ,cada uno de los pokemon de ash ,legendarios y los entrenados quedaron totalmente paralizados al verla ahi frente a ellos,cuando supuestamente sir aaron le dijo a todos que ella no vendria en dos dias maximo, al parecer el ultimo guardian de aura no conto con la perpizcacia de su esposa...en fin el hecho de que ash salvo a un pokemon no lo justifica de que le haya mentido ,de no contar con ella, ella es su madre o no...decidio que sea su propio hijo que le aclare sus dudas

Ash quiero saber porque-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash

Mama tenia que ir a altomare,era la unica oportunidad de revivir a latios y ya vez no me equivoque-dice ash seriamente

Ohhhhh asi que decidiste irte asi a la primera sin tomar en cuenta mi opinion, evidentemente yo te importo mucho ash-dice marion sarcasticamente a ash

Y en ese punto tanto sir aaron como el propio ash estaban realmente sorprendidos por la aptitud de marion, ash se imaginaba que su madre estaria molesta con su huida a altomare, pero sinceramente se quedo corto, las emociones de su madre en este momento eran tan diversas y abrumadoras que el mismo no podia sentirlas con exactitud y no sabia si era bueno o malo para el. Sir aaron al igual que su hijo detecto mas que malestar de su esposa ,impotencia, decepcion y se maldijo a si mismo,el ama demasiado a marion para lastimarla, pero el no tenia opcion ,sino iba con ash ,quizas ash no hubiera regresado con vida, pues es mas que claro que la presencia de los que los traicionaron y el enfrentamiento con esa chica bianca hizo que su hijo decayera un poco en su depresion,por eso espera que su esposa entienda tanto a ash como a el,pero por la aptitud que ella tiene en estos momentos, eso va hacer mas dificil de lo que penso...

Ash quiero que entiendan que yo no soy delia y nunca lo sere-dice marion suspirando profundamente

Pero que cosas dices mama,que tiene delia con todo esto,sabes que de esa mujer no quiero nada-dice ash totalmente en shock al escuchar nuevamente el nombre de su madre adoptiva delia

Por supuesto que tiene que ver ash,si la nombro porque es mas que claro para mi,que ella es un muro entre tu y yo,porque sino fuera asi,dime ash porque no confias en mi-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash

Ash se sorprendio realmente de que su madre pensara asi,pero es obvio que el sin querer queriendo le dio motivos para pensar asi, suspiro tristemente ,algo le decia que su conversacion con su madre no terminaria nada bien...

Eso no es cierto mama y tu lo sabes,te he dicho que reencotrarme con ustedes es una bendicion para mi-dice ash mirando fijamente a su madre

Se que lo que me dijiste es verdad ash, pero no se quizas,soy yo la que estoy forzando las cosas-dice marion suspirando tristemente

Como que forzando las cosas, a que te refieres con eso-dice ash temiendo de lo que su madre le vaya decir

Me refiero ash,que tal vez te sientas obligado a quererme y aceptarme como tu madre, y eso no deberia haber sido asi, debi haber sido paciente,esperar por tu recuperacion-dice marion cubierta de lagrimas

Pero eso no es asi mama, sabes que te quiero verdad, sabe lo mucho que te amo-dice ash suplicando a su madre

La verdad ash no lo se,no tengo idea de lo que sientes por mi, si tu amor es de verdad de un hijo a madre,o es totalmente por agradecimiento...no quiero que te sientas mal por mi ash voy a esperarte, supongo que cuando eres madre de verdad,tiene que esperar y ver crecer a su hijo con sus propios ojos, asi que yo estare aqui para ti ash ,siempre voy a esperar por ti-dice marion besando la frente de ash

Ella no podia soportar estar tan cerca y la vez tan lejana de las 2 personas que mas amaba en el mundo...asi que dolorosamente se acerco a sir aaron

He decidido quedarme en el pueblo por unos dias-dice marion mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Marion no crees que esto es demasiado,sabes que ash no lo soportara y yo tampoco marion por favor-dice sir aaron tratado de abrazar a marion

Y tu que crees que es facil para mi aaron alejarme de mi hijo despues de que lo perdi, que me perdi su niñez,su infancia, a quien llamo mama no fue a mi aaron,a quien le rindio cuentas no fue a mi, pero que quieres que haga aaron,siento que los pierdo a los dos ,no solamente a el a ti tambien-dice marion llorando fuertemente

Tu jamas me perderas a mi y eso lo sabes perfectamente,me enfrente a mi maestro ,al reino entero por ti y si tengo que volver hacerlo creenme marion que lo haria sin pensarlo ,tu y ash son todo para mi, mi fuerza, mi valor,lo que impide que me rindas, todo ,asi que lamentablemente marion no sales de aqui y punto-dice sir aaron firmemente

Y que pretendes tenerme aqui en contra de mi voluntad, dime si tanto me amas, me encerraria en mi propio castillo-dice marion mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Me conoces marion sabe que no haria algo que tu no quieras,pero esto sobrepasa cualquier cosa marion ,eres mi esposa, madre de ash por favor, al menos piensalo no por mi sino por ash marion, estas siendo injusta con el, por dentro lo sabes-dice sir aaron seriamente

Marion por dentro maldijo que sir aaron la conozca tan bien, mirando de reojo a ash se dio cuenta que le ocasiono un gran dolor, pero ella tambien se sentia dolida, invisible para el y sir aaron , debio haber aclarado sus miedos con su hijo, pero con lo que le acaba de decir no sabe si ella tambien esta contribuyendo a la depresion de el,asi si que sinceramente no podia irse sabiendo que su partida afectaria a ash ,pero tampoco le pondria las cosas tan faciles a su esposo...

Esta bien sir aaron me quedare,pero con una sola condicion -dice marion mirando fijamente a su esposo

Esta bien querida pideme lo que quieras,-dice sir aaron sonriendo a su esposa

Bueno mi unica condicion para que me quede, es que durmamos en habitaciones separadas aaron-dice marion seriamente

QUEEEE? marion tienes que estar bromeando , estas hablando en serio-dice sir aaron totalmente en shock

Estoy hablando totalmente en serio aaron tu me conoces "querido" cuando tomo una decision no hay "peros" que valga ,asi que tu me diras lo tomas o lo dejas-dice marion firmemente

Sir aaron suspiro profundamente jamas creyo que las cosas llegarian a estas alturas, pero conoce a su esposa casi como la palma de su mano, y lamentablemente esta vez no puede contradecirla, de intentar hacerla cambiar de opinion ,su esposa se marcharia al pueblo, y viendo de reojo como ash esta en esto momento, no puede darse el lujo de arriesgar mas la salud emocional de su hijo, y el sabe que su esposa esta mas que conciente de ese hecho, pero obviamente le esta complicando las cosas a el,asi que esta vez tenia que ceder a su condicion...

Esta bien querida dormire en la habitacion de invitado entonces-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

No aaron quedate en nuestra habitacion , que yo dormire en la habitacion que esta a lado de ash, si es que a el no le molesta claro esta-dice marion mirando de reojo a ash

Ehhhh..esta bien mama,no hay ningun problema-dice ash nervioso y sorprendido por la aptitud de su madre

Bueno al menos eso es algo ash, en fin voy a reunirme con chancy para arreglar todo,claro cenaremos junto en eso no hay ningun problema-dice marion marchandose dejando tanto al padre como al hijo con muchas cosas en que pensar

Hey campeon no es tan malo como parece-dice sir aaron tratando de levantarle los animos a ash

Te parece papa,pues si es normal que tienen que dormir separados y que mi mama dude de mi tu me diras-dice ash con tono bastante sarcastico

Esta bien quizas tu madre este algo molesta, pero veras que se va a calmar poco a poco, sabes que ella no esta enojada contigo ash-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

No esta enojada papa, peor esta decepcionada de mi, y era algo que yo no queria que pasara,y sabes que es aun mas grave papa,que a diferencia de brock y los demas,mama si tiene razones de sobra para dudar de mi-dice ash suspirando tristemente

Pero campeon,ella esta dolida, mira que tal si descansas un poco ,y veremos que hacer con tu madre mas adelante,ve con tus pokemon...pero me gustaria que le dijieras a lucario que necesito hablar con el,lo estare esperando en el estudio,si campeon-dice sir aaron abrazando a ash

Ash asentio y a regañadientes se fue a su habitacion, mentalmente se dijo que tenia que arreglar las cosas con su madre, tal vez con la ayuda de los pokemon,su madre podria perdonarlo,o al menos eso espera...mientras sir aaron llega al estudio pensando igual que ash,de como resolver su situacion con su esposa...pero tambien otra cosa tenia ocupada la mente del ultimo guardian de aura, y era su conversacion con el abuelo de bianca...

"Me pregunto que quiso decir el abuelo de bianca con que el elegido sera traicionado nuevamente, ya mi hijo paso por eso,acaso hay alguien mas detras de el...de ser asi quien sera y que es lo que prentende con mi hijo"-dice sir aaron pensando mentalmente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en la fuente de altomare:<span>

Hubo un silencio casi sepuestral en la fuente de altomare, brock y los demas jamas creyeron que su secreto de haber traicionado a ash ketchum finalmente saliera a la luz, pero al parecer por la mirada gelida de bianca hacia ellos,tenian que aceptar que estaban atrapados por los momentos,sino fuera por la necesidad urgente de salvar a max hubieran huido de la joven pueblerina sin pensarlo 2 veces, pero por el estado critico del hermano menor de may ,eso ya no seria su opcion a seguir. Por su parte el abuelo de bianca lorenzo suspiro profundamente viendo de reojo a los traidores y como estos,estaban gravemente heridos, era obvio que ellos fueron atacados por pokemon, pero que tipos de pokemon y el porque atacaron a esos chicos, entonces miro de reojo a los pokemon de los "amigos" de ash, se dio cuenta que ellos estaban actuando un poco extraño, pero para confirmar sus sospechas,se dirijio a ellos...

Antes de que se dignen finalmente en responder en porque pusieron a mi nieta en contra de ash, me gustaria que me aclarara una duda que tengo-dice lorenzo mirando tranquilamente a brock y los demas

Mi hermano se esta muriendo que parte de eso no entienden-dice may totalmente alterada

Y que parte de que no nos moveremos ante saber toda la verdad acerca de sus mentiras con respecto a ash no entiendes tu may...si tu hermano esta asi es porque quizas el se lo busco no crees querida-dice bianca sonriendo maliciosamente

En ese punto todos estaban mas que sorprendidos por la aptitud de bianca hacia ellos, por su parte piplup y los demas pokemon seguian riendose internamente, definitivamente su estadia en altomare, es toda una fiesta para ellos ,lo unico que hubieran deseado era volverr a ver a ash, pero al menos viendo pikachu saben perfectamente que su elegido esta bien o por lo momentos mejor que cuando fue el dia que se enteraron de la traicion que el sufrio por parte de los traidores.

Mira jovencita ,diganme por lo menos quien los ataco a ustedes, esa es mi unica intriga que tengo-dice lorenzo

La verdad no sabemos, es mas no recordamos nada de lo sucedido señor lorenzo esa es la verdad-dice brock suspirando profundamente

Es cierto despertamos aqui totalmente golpeados, y le preguntamos a nuestros pokemon, pero ellos supuestamente no saben nada-dice misty

Que quisiste decir que sus pokemon supuestamente no saben nada de lo que le paso a ustedes-dice lorenzo mirando fijamente a misty

Ellos aparentemente no saben nada, pero yo no les creo,porque ellos desde hace un mes no nos obedecen-dice dawn

Me pregunto por que sera-dice bianca bastante sarcastica

Que te pasa bianca, cual es tu problema con nosotros ,si se trata de ash, no te ha puesto a pensar que quizas latias te manipulo para ponerte en contra mia y lo demas,sabes perfectamente lo celosa que es ella cuando de ash se trata-dice misty firmemente

En serio entonces me diras que ash se manipulo asimismo, porque fue el propio ash que me conto toda la verdad-dice bianca mirando friamente a misty

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice brock y los demas

Pero el abuelo lorenzo miro seriamente a su nieta, ellos no debian saber que ash estaba en altomare, la joven inmediatamente se arrepintio por su arranque de ira hacia ellos, estaba poniendo sin saberlo la vida de ash en riesgo,al parecer la chica no aprendio nada de su enfrentamiento con el su parte piplup y los demas, dejaron de reir al instante que la chica pueblerina metio literalmente la pata hasta el fondo, ahora mas que nunca esos traidores, haran lo imposible por dañar a que miraron friamente a la chica,sinceramente ella misma se buscaba las cosas

Me estas tratando de decir bianca que ash esta aqui en altomare-dice brock totalmente en shock

Querras decir brock,que el estuvo aqui, porque el ya se fue , hace rato que partio de altomare-dice Lorenzo mirando fijamente a brock y los demas

Pero como que se fue? porque no lo aguantaron hasta que llegaramos-dice dawn seriamente

No se dawn dejame pensarlo...ahhhh tal vez porque el no queria nada que ver contigo , otra vez me pregunto por que sera-dice bianca

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, por lo menos no ahora, llevaremos a ese muchacho a un pequeño ambulatorio,para ver si mejora o no ,en cuanto lleguemos creanme jovencitos que ustedes tienen mucho que explicar-dice Lorenzo mirando friamente a brock y los demas

Ningun de ellos dijeron mas nada asi que lorenzo levanto entre sus brazos a max e inmediatamente todos ellos se fueron para el ambulatorio con la esperanza de salvar al hermano menor de may, y todos ellos tenian la incertidumbre de que hacia ash en altomare, y si el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta esta enterado de la traicion por parte de ellos hacia el, de ser asi ,su inquietud mas grande cual es el motivo de ash para esconderse de ellos y no enfrentarse directamente a cada uno de ellos, mientras que bianca se maldijo nuevamente a si misma , ya definitivamente con esta tonteria que acaba de hacer, tendria que aceptar por todas que latias no volveria a ella nunca mas.

* * *

><p><span>En el Laboratorio del profesor oak en pueblo paleta:<span>

Han pasado casi 2 meses de la desaparecion de ash ketchum ,el aprendiz del profesor oak ,aun no se tiene noticia acerca de donde se encuentra su discipulo. Su encuentro con brock,may,misty ,max y dawn los "supuestos" amigos de ash, le dejo con algunas dudas totalmente aclaradas, como es que directa o indirectamente ellos tienen mucho que ver con que el joven decidiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. El profesor suspiro profundamente jamas creyo que esos chicos que parecian ser buenos amigos fueran responsable de lo que le paso a su discipulo, en ese momento gary y tracey ,vinieron a reunirse con el, porque el misterio de lo que pasa con los pokemon del planeta aun continua, ademas al parecer hay una cazeria por parte de los 3 equipos mas peligrosos en el mundo pokemon ,como lo son , el equipo rocket, el equipo agua, y el equipo gamma, estos 3 aun luchan entre si por el poder y dominio para ser los poseedores de los mas raros pokemon, y los mas valiosos como lo eran los pokemon legendarios, pero para la sorpresa de los 3 equipos y del propio profesor oak cada vez mas ,los legendarios desaparecen, no se siente la presencia de los guardianes del aire, y del fuego ,ademas de otros pequeños pokemon como celebi, shaymin, manaphy entre otros, para los quieren capturarlos para su beneficio personal es mas que frustante buscarlos por todas partes y no tener la minima idea de donde estan en realidad. Pero para el profesor oak es una señal mas que su discipulo ash debe estar siendo resguardado por ellos, que lo que ocurrio realmente con el ,debio haber afectado enormemente al joven, que ninguno de los legendarios no lo pensaron 2 veces para estar con el, y proteger a su elegido a toda costa.

Pasa algo abuelo-dice gary mirando fijamente a su abuelo

Estaba pensando nuevamente en ash gary, me sigo preguntando en donde esta,por cuanto tiempo se mantendra en escondida-dice profesor oak seriamente a su nieto

Esto tiene que ver con la profecia que nos enseñaste abuelo, acerca de como el elegido seria traicionado,ademas de una batalla entre el bien y el mal-dice gary

Profesor diganos que pasara cuando ash regrese, si es que decide regresar-dice tracey mirando fijamente al profesor oak

Tracey la profecia ya comenzo, y la señal veridica es la desaparecion de ash,asi que no tengo dudas de que ash regresara, en cuanto que pasara con su regreso,diganmolo asi chicos, sentire pesar por los que abandonaron al elegido-dice profesor oak suspirando profundamente

A que te refieres abuelo-dice gary

Me refiero gary que los legendarios estan en este momento con ash, asi que cuando el regrese chicos ,lamento decir esto,pero el ash que vuelva no sera ni la sombra del chico alegre que hemos conocido-dice profesor oak suspirando profundamente

Ambos jovenes se mantienen en silencio esperando a que el profesor oak de una explicacion mas detallada del cambio de ash..

Gary , tu sabes que ash no utilizo todo su poder en la batalla contra paul, se contuvo solamente para proteger a los pokemon de su contricante, pero esta vez sera distinto, tenga la seguridad de que el va a usar todo su poder para destruir a paul, principalmente el regreso de ash se debe ,por su deseo de acabar personalmente con paul-dice profesor oak

Pero profesor estamos hablando de ash, el jamas haria daño a nadie-dice tracey inseguro de creer lo que porfesor acaba de decir

Precisamente tracey porque estamos hablando de ash,es que siento un poco de compasion por los que ocasionaron su dolor, tracey ash sufrio bastante es mas, no estamos seguros como esta realmente, pero si la profecia es cierta como lo es ,entonces brock y los demas provocaron la furia del elegido,y con eso su propia destruccion-dice profesor oak

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en el misterioso reino de agatha:<span>

Despues de dejar a su padre en el estudio, ash empezo su camino de regreso a su habitacion, y nuevamente su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos diversos, de su encuentro en altomare con bianca, que jamas creyo que ella estaria tan cegada e indispuesta a creer en el, suspiro profundamente, y por primera vez mas claramente se dijo a si mismo que rayos buscan brock y los demas con el, sabia que no tenia que ver con la amenaza de arceus, por lo tanto sonrio maliciosamente es obvio para el que ellos o estan bajo las ordenes de paul, o se quieren congraciar con el,pero indirecta o directamente paul shinji parecia ser una piedra en el zapato, una piedra que ahora mas que nunca ash ketchum esta mas que dispuesto a destruirlo, esta vez se canso de verdad,seguiria con su entrenamiento, y cuando lo termine seria la hora de su regreso a la ciudad donde fue destruido,a sinoh, la venganza, finalmente esa palabra significaba mas en la mente de ash, es hora de que cada uno de los que los traicionaron ,lloren de dolor ,lloren amargamente,porque el joven que siempre se preocupo por lo demas,esta muerto para dar vida a alguien que esta dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, que es destruir a lo que los traicionaron, es hora de despertar su verdadero poder de aura, y cuando lo consiga finalmente brock y los demas se encontraran con un ash totalmente diferente al que conocieron antes, pero ahora lo primero hacer lo imposible para que su madre lo perdone, pues sinceramente no hay recuperacion o venganza que valga si el no tiene a su madre a su lado, cuando entro a su habitacion , inmediatamente se metio en su cama, lo cual tanto pikachu como los demas pokemon suspiraron profundamente al parecer la conversacion que ash tuvo con su madre no termino con buenos resultados, asi que lucario y mewtwo se acercaron a el

Ash algo me dice que no te fue muy bien con tu mama-dice lucario mirando fijamente a un ash cuberto por sus sabanas

Que te hace suponer semejante cosa-dice ash con tono sarcastico

Bueno , viendote venir y meterte inmediatamente a tu cama, mas por el tono de voz, nos hace creer que definitivamente no te fue bien con ella, asi que por favor ash levanta la cara,y dinos que ocurrio con tu mama-dice mewtwo firmemente a ash

Ash se maldijo asimismo definitivamente latias tenia razon con respecto a el, por muy elegido y todo,a simple vista era un libro abierto para sus pokemon, asi que se quito las sabanas y se sento mirando fijamente a sus pokemon,decidio finalmente hablar

Lucario primeramente, mi papa me dijo que vayas al estudio,que quiere hablar contigo-dice ash mirando fijamente a lucario

Y no te dijo para que me queria ash-dice lucario

No no me dijo, ni yo le pregunte,pero tu conoces a mi papa mas que yo seguramente quiere hablar contigo algo importante,o tal vez impedir que mi mama se vaya del castillo-dice ash suspirando profundamente

WOW ash tanto asi,jamas pense que la molestia de la dama marion llegara a esos extremos-dice celebi totalmente sorprendida

Bueno ash, con tu padre sabre que paso con tu mama exactamente ,asi que me ire a ver que es lo que quiere mi maestro-dice lucario retirandose para reunirse con su maestro

Cuando lucario ya se habia ido,ash decidio contarle a sus pokemon, acerca de su confrotacion con su madre

Chicos ,evidentemente mi conversacion con mi mama no fue nada de lo que yo pense, crei que estaria enojada,pero no paso todo lo contrario-dice ash suspirando tristemente

A que te refieres elegido-dice arceus

Ella no esta enojada arceus,peor esta decepcionada conmigo y consigo misma, piensa que no confio en ella, y me dijo que delia ketchum tenia que ver con eso-dice ash

pika pikapi pikapikapi ( pero que tiene que ver esa miserable mujer con todo esto,porque la dama marion nombro esa miserable mujer)-dice pikachu totalmente en shock

Al principio pikachu yo pense lo mismo, porque mama tenia que mencionarla,ahora se porque, es que mama piensa que yo no confio en ella ,porque aun me aferro a ser hijo de delia ketchum, y saben lo peor que quizas sea la verdad, quizas yo aun me veo como hijo de delia ketchum-dice ash suspirando profundamente

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dicen todos los pokemon a la vez

Ash tienes que estar bromeando ,en serio no puedes poner a esa miserable mujer por encima de la dama marion-dice mew mirando fijamente a ash

Crees que no lo se mew, obviamente esa mujer me hizo daño, un daño tan grande chicos que con entrenamiento y todo se me hace muy dificil de olvidar, pero vivi casi toda una vida con ella, bajos sus maltratos,sus insultos, su reproches, que quieran que hagan no es facil de olvidar todo eso-dice ash

Lo sabemos elegido, pero sinceramente la dama marion no merece esa aptitud tuya hacia ella, quizas elegido que directa o indirectamente la estas culpando a ella por todo lo sucedido con esa mujer delia-dice entei

QUEEEEEEEEE? no entei claro que no...yo...ohhhh dios mio quizas tengas razon,quizas ella se siente culpable por lo que me paso-dice ash totalmente sorprendido al darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su madre

Entonces elegido la pregunta aqui si ella tiene razon en sentirse culpable, que tu no la aceptas como tu madre,porque no la perdonas que ella te haya abandonado-dice raikou

Hey chicos yo estoy mas que conciente que ella no tuvo opcion ,jamas la he culpado de nada,aunque ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez le hice creer a ella todo lo contrario verdad-dice ash mirando fijamente a sus pokemon

Todos los pokemon asentieron en acuerdo a que el sin quererlo ,hizo que su madre se culpara por todo lo que le paso..

Gracias chicos, gracias de verdad,porque viniendo para aca me sentia mal,ahora me siento mucho peor,gracias por todos-dice ash cubriendose nuevamente

Ash por favor..ahora es tu turno de animar a tu mama,sabes cuando tu papa y pikachu intentaron de todo para hacerte despertar de la oscuridad donde estaba,la unica en conseguir que despertara fue precisamente la dama marion,asi que levanta los animos elegido, es tu turno de mostrar tu amor hacia tu madre-dice mew firmemente

Si supongo que tienes razon, es verdad yo sinceramente no escuche ni a pikachu ni a papa,solamente a mi mama,genial,simplemente genial,la regue con mi mama y ahora que ,porque por lo que planeo hacer,no lo hare sin mi mama, esta vez no hare nada sin que ella no lo permita-dice ash seriamente

Y que planeas hacer ash-dice latios

Bueno aqui va,arceus y legendarios, pikachu,charizard,bulbasaur,squirtle,pidgeut,mis primeros pokemon ,los mejores entre todos los de la tierra,ademas de lo que tengo de las regiones hoen,sinoh , yo ash ketchum he decidido que mi hora de mi venganza ,de hacer justica ha llegado, chicos he decidido regresar a sinoh a competir tanto en las batallas como en la competencia de coordinadores, con el unico proposito de destruir a los que me destruyeron ,de acabar con cada uno de ellos personalmente, de hacerle pagar con creces mi dolor y la suestimacion que ellos tienen hacia ustedes los pokemon, voy a enfrentarme a ellos sin piedad alguna,asi que chicos nuevamente estan a tiempo de seguir conmigo o de dejarme, nuevamente les repito que yo siempre respetare la decision de cada uno de ustedes...

Todos los pokemon ,los entrenados y los legendarios estaban sorprendidos por la aptitud fria y bastante oscura de ash, el elegido finalmente estaba empezando a despertar todos sus poderes totalmente, ahora sabe que la hora de que el renazca de las cenizas ha llegado,la hora de que el elegido aparezca nuevamente al mundo y se enfrente con los que los traicionaron estaba cada vez mas cerca, asi que ellos sabian perfectamente lo que tenian hacer, y hacerle saber a ash lo que ellos pensaban al respecto

Char...char...char...charizard ( genial ash ya te habia tardado tanto,cuenta conmigo en la masacre a esos traidores)-dice charizard alegremente

bulba...bulba..bulba..bulba..bulbasaur (asi es ash ,estamos contigo,es hora de que esos miserables finalmente rindan cuentas por lo que te hicieron)-dice bulbasaur sonriendo a ash

Squirtle..squirtle...squirtle...squirtle ( nosotros siempre te apoyaremos ash, que esos miserables oren a quien sea,porque desearan nunca haberse metido contigo ash)-dice squirtle seriamente por primera vez en su vida

Ash miro de reojo a su mejor amigo pikachu, el conocia muy bien a su pokemon amarillo,sabe que estas de mas preguntarle si lo acompañara en su venganza, la pregunta mentalmente que se hacia es con quien queria pikachu enfrentarse personalmente,asi que se acerco a su mejor amigo

Pikachu,sabes que tu y yo somos como uno mismo, se de antemano que tu me acompañaras hasta el final en todo lo que me proponga,asi que me dices tu,quien es la persona con quien tu te quisieras enfrentar-dice ash mirando fijamente a pikachu

pika...pika...pika...pika..pikapi(sinceramente me alegro ash que sepas que estoy contigo en todo,en cuanto a con quien enfrentarme, por mi los mataria de una,pero se que mis compañeros y los legendarios tambien quieren pelear,por lo tanto adiviva adivinador con quien quiero enfrentarme-dice pikachu sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

Lo sabia pikachu es paul verdad, no cabe duda tu y yo somos tan predecibles,jajajaja bueno arceus ahora quiero que ustedes me digan con toda sinceridad, su decision,saben que yo la respetare ,primero son ustedes ante que todo..

Elegido,si estamos aqui es por algo,ten la seguridad que lucharemos contigo hasta el final-dice arceus sonriendo a ash

Es verdad,ahora yo me uno a ti ash,peleare contra quien sea de esos traidores,pagaran muy caro por lo que te hicieron-dice latios

Si esos miserables no tienen idea de lo que se les espera,cuando te vuelvan a ver-dice mewtwo

En general elegido,cuenta con cada uno de nosotros, que nos encargaremos que ellos se arrepientan por todo lo que te hicieron-dice lugia mirando fijamente a ash

Me alegro mucho chicos, mi entrenamiento casi termina, empezamos entrenando entre nosotros y de ahi, veremos si paul shinji es tan buen entrenador como dice ser...en cuanto shaymin,manaphy y deoxys ,ustedes estarian dispuestos a pelear conmigo en contra de ya saben quien-dice ash mirando fijamente a shaymin y los demas

Por mi no hay problema ash,si hubo alguna duda con la bruja de dawn creenme la supere cuando nos encontramos en altomare-dice shaymin sonriendo maliciosamente al recordar su encuentro con dawn

Jajajaja al parecer pikachu no fue el unico en divertirse eh shaymin ,me alegra mucho por ti,ahora manaphy y deoxys que me dicen ustedes-dice ash mirando de reojo a manaphy y deoxys

Lo mismo que shaymin ash, cuenta conmigo si tengo que enfrentarme a may por ti,entonces que asi sea-dice manaphy sonriendo a ash

En cuanto a mi elegido, sinceramente no se si estar decepcionado o estar enojado con max ,pero lo unico que estoy seguro que peleare a tu lado hasta el final-dice deoxys mirando fijamente a ash

Gracias deoxys te entiendo perfectamente, creenme los chicos estan de testigo como me senti con respecto a cada uno de ellos, yo no puedo creer que por tanto tiempo vivi una mentira estando con ellos, al parecer ninguno fueron mis verdaderos amigos, pero ahora lo que quiero saber, que es lo que ellos pretenden conmigo, porque sinceramente hay algo mas en su desesperacion por encontrarme-dice ash mirando fijamente a sus pokemon

Lo mismo sentimos todos nosotros elegido,tenemos que tener cuidado cuando nos encontremos con ellos-dice celebi seriamente

Si pero debemos averiguar cual sera el proximo torneo de pokemon,y ahi asistiremos , por eso creo que scott puede ayudarnos, no te parece pikachu-dice ash sonriendo a pikachu

pika..pika...pika..pikapi (excelente idea ash,nadie mas que scott conoce todo lo referente a los torneos de pokemon)-dice pikachu sonriendo a ash

Scott chicos,es el presidente de la batalla de la frontera en hoen,ahi gane mis 8 medallas para entrar en la competencia, es mas el me ofrecio por vencer a su maximo lider del gimnasio brandon,una medalla especial que me acredita como un miembro mas de la elite, pero en esos momentos no acepte por mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon, y todos ya sabemos que paso con mi dichoso sueño-dice ash suspirando tristemente

Ash no te pongas asi nuevamente, pense que ya no queria ser maestro pokemon,o es que aun deseas serlo-dice latias acariciando suavemente a ash

No claro que no quiero latias, pero no les mentire que la sensacion que tuve al ver mi sueño destruido por paul fue sumamente devastadora,pero con mi discusion con mi mama,me doy cuenta que lo que mas deseo es tener una familia de verdad,vivir en paz con ustedes y mis padres, y quizas no se entrenar a otros para que amen a sus pokemon, pero para eso latias tengo que enfrentarme a mi pasado, no estare en paz conmigo mismo, si no acabo con todos ellos de una vez por todas-dice ash firmemente

Y nosotros estaremos ahi para ti ash, no dejaremos que ninguno de ellos se atrevan a lastimarte nuevamente, para eso tendra que pasar por cada uno de nosotros-dice siucune

Ahora chicos ,diganme como le hago para que cierta madre mia me perdone, porque ahora estoy totalmente claro en algo,y es que definitivamente la regue con mi mama-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Tengo una idea ash,porque tu y ella no cenan a solas en el santuario de cristal ,sin sir aaron y sin nosotros,para que puedan placticar mas tranquilamente,asi tu podras hacerle entender a tu madre,que tu la amas de verdad ,que te parece mi idea-dice mew sonriendo a ash

Definitivamente mew eres el genio aqui,sin animos de ofender chicos, es excelente, eso es lo que mama y yo necesitamos ,aclarar las dudas y dejar todo por sentado,incluyendo mi pasado con delia ketchum-dice ash sonriendo felizmente

Bueno ash ,aqui esta esta chaqueta y pantalon,creo que son perfectos para ti-dice latias

Gracias latias, es mas o menos como me vestia antes,pero por mi mama sinceramente estoy dispuesto a ponerme lo que sea-dice ash seriamente

Y asi se cambio rapidamente , para luego retirarse de su habitacion, e irse para hablar con su mama, mientras que los pokemon se fueron rapidamente al santuario de cristal,para arreglar todo ,para la cena de su amigo con su madre, con las esperanzas de que que ash y la dama marion, superen sus pequeñas diferencias...

* * *

><p><span>Con sir aaron y lucario<span>

En el estudio del castillo nubloso en el reino de agatha sir aaron aun estaba en la espera de su discipulo lucario, paa contarle acerca de la muy interesante conversacion que tuvo el con el abuelo de bianca lorenzo en altomare, el ultimo guardian del aura,supone que por la insistencia de los que traicionaron a su hijo, habia algo mas que ellos querian con ash, pero nuevamente su pregunta aun sin responder es el porque, definitivamente hay algo mas que envuelve a su hijo, y tiene el presentimiento de que su discipulo lucario, sabe mas de lo que aparenta. En ese mismo instante finalmente lucario llega al estudio...

Maestro ash me dijo que ustede queria hablarme-dice lucario mirando fijamente a su maestro

Asi es lucario, supongo que sabes que marion esta molesta con ash y conmigo-dice sir aaron seriamente

Si lo se,sobretodo porque ash tenia una cara, pero algo me dice que no vamos hablar precisamente de la dama marion o me equivoco maestro-dice lucario

No no te equivocas, se que poco a poco marion se calmara,pero lo que quiero hablar contigo es acerca del elegido. que tanto sabes del elegido lucario-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a su discipulo

Bueno maestro,lo mismo que usted sabe que ash fue escogido entre los humanos para ser el guerdian de los pokemon, el que nos protege a nosotros del mundo humano-dice lucario mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Pero yo presiento que hay algo mas en todo esto lucario-dice sir aaron seriamente

A que se refiere maestro-dice lucario confundido por la aptitud de su maestro

Me refiero a que al abuelo de bianca,por alguna razon desconocida sabe acerca de que mi hijo es el elegido-dice sir aaron

Perdonenme maestro , pero ash es conocido en todo el mundo, no solo por ser el elegido ,sino por las tantas veces que casi sacrifica su vida tanto por los pokemon como por los humanos-dice lucario

Puede ser que asi sea, pero explicamente una cosa lucario ,como es que ese señor sabia de antemano que mi hijo fue traicionado-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a lucario

QUEEEEEEEEE?-dice lucario totalmente en shock

Asi es ,lo sabe, es mas me atreveria a decir que ese señor sabe mas de lo que aparenta, asi que me entrego un rollo que tiene escrita una profecia acerca del elegido,asi que leela tu mismo lucario, y dime la verdad que sabes acerca de todo lo relacionado con el elegido-dice aaron seriamente

Lucario empezo a leer, el rollo escrito que decia...

"_la hora se aproxima, el mundo estara de cabeza, las personas en que el confiaba lo traicionaran, el dolor y sufrimiendo llenara el mundo, el viento,el fuego,el agua ,los elementos distintos entre si se uniran en una sola persona. La maldad se revelara con fuerza sobre la latierra, solo una persona podra detenerlo., aquel joven que resurgira del infierno, renacera con un corazon puro y lleno de bondad un elegido entre los humanos se levantaran, aquel que los pokemon seran fieles totalmente, lo protegeran, lo cuidaran hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero el vendra con un solo proposito hacer justicia a los debiles , ser la voz de los desprotegidos, cuidense aquellos que lo humillaron, que lo pisotearon se acerca su dia de enfrentarse a el, el despertar del principe de los pokemon seacerca cada dia mas, y nada ni nadie podra evitar que su poder se sienta en todo el planeta, una batalla entre el bien y el mal se iniciara nuevamente, la humanidad dudara de quien debe seguir, tengan cuidado de quienes duden porque sus dudas seran su perdicion, salven y alaben al unico elegido entre los elegidos, el salvador de la humanidad y protector de los pokemon, el unico Principe de los pokemon"_

Y lucario se mantuvo en silencio , despues de leer el manuscrito,tendria que hablar seriamente con arceus y los demas legendarios acerca de lo que ash esta a punto de vivir,pero ahora no tenia otra opcion,que ser sincero con su maestro, bueno en parte , el no puede decirle abiertamente a su maestro que el destino del mundo entero esta en manos de su unico hijo, asi que mas tranquilamente se dirijio a su maestro...

Maestro creo que es hora de que usted sepa algo acerca de ash como el elegido-dice lucario suspirando profundamente

Que pasa lucario,porque presiento que lo que me diras no es nada bueno para mi hijo-dice sir aaron

Lo es en parte, es bueno para ash, puesto que maestro ash no es cualquier elegido , es unico entre ellos mismo-dice lucario

Aque te refieres , que clase de elegido es mi hijo lucario-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a lucario

Bueno maestro me refiero y con este manuscrito como prueba fidedigna que ash su hijo, es mas que un elegido,es mas que un guardian de aura, el es el legendario principe de los pokemon.-dice lucario mirando fijamente a su maestro

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores lo que tengo es serio es una conjutivitis, y este capitulo lo hice por ustedes, no quiero que piensen mal,no fue que no actualice por que quise, sino por lo que tengo,por lo que les voy a ser totalmente sincera, no se cuando vuelva actualizar, estoy haciendo esto a riesgo, porque una infeccion en los ojos es serio lectores,estoy en tratamiento, con gotas y antibioticos, asi que no se si es bueno o no el capitulo,pero al menos lo hice, cuando me recupere totalmente,tengan la seguridad que seguire como antes, pero mientras debo estar en absoluto reposo,hasta entonces, por si acaso bendiciones,saludos para ustedes mis lectores, los aprecio de verdad gracias por su espera, y nos veremos pronto ,al menos eso espero**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/Nota: hellooooo lectores volvi,** **Feliz año a todos mis queridos lectores gracias a dios estoy mejor mis lectores, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, yo la pase ahi mas o menos,pero al menos tengo salud y eso es lo importante, mis lectores , el capitulo anterior. quedo algo corto pero fue un verdadero milagro que lo haya terminado, despues de eso, tuve que estar literalmente en cama,hasta finales de la semana pasada,que pude levantarme y empece hacer este capitulo que de una espero que sea totalmente de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha:

Para sir aaron era totalmente fuera de lo normal,que su hijo sea el legendario principe de los pokemon, no sabia muy bien que significaba todo esto,.la traicion de los compañeros de viaje de su hijo, y lo que le acaba de contar lucario, acerca de que ash es el elegido mas importante de todos aquellos que tuvieron la mision de proteger a los pokemon en distintas epocas, pero si ash es el legendario principe ,conlleva que su hijo fue escogido para cumplir con una mision especial ,pero la pregunta que se hace que mision es la que esta destinada para ash, y si los que traicionaron a su hijo tenia que ver con esto. Por su parte lucario suspiro profundamente al parecer sir aaron a pesar de ser el ultimo guardian de aura no tiene idea de lo que ash significa para los pokemon y para la supervivencia de los seres humanos en la tierra, y el sinceramente no estaba muy preparado que se diga para contarle a su maestro ,todo lo referente al legendario principe de los pokemon, pero sir aaron era mas que un maestro para el ,era su mejor amigo, el tenia todo el derecho a saber toda la verdad del legendario principe,que implica que defintivamente la vida de ash va a cambiar totalmente ,mas de lo que ha cambiado hasta ahora. Asi que se sento en un sillo frente a su maestro, y decidio explicarle un poco a sir aaron acerca del legendario principe de los pokemon

Algo me dice maestro que usted no tiene ni idea de lo que representa ser el principe de los pokemon-dice lucario mirando fijamente a su maestro

La verdad no,no lo se lucario, y no me explico como siendo un guardian de aura,no este enterado acerca de esa leyenda-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Bueno maestro ,sinceramente no es una leyenda para empezar,es una realidad,y ash es prueba fidedigna de eso, pero nadie debia saber de la existencia del principe de pokemon,nadie ni siquiera ustedes los guardianes del aura-dice lucario seriamente

Pero como? lucario,como se nos tiene prohibido saber acerca de su existencia, sobretodo porque mi hijo esta envuelto en esto-dice sir aaron totalmente en shock

Como lo dije antes maestro ash no es cualquier elegido,el es el principe de los pokemon, pero como usted no sabe nada acerca del legendario principe,quizas es el momento de que le explique que es el principe de los pokemon, porque es un misterio su existencia, y la importancia que tiene el no solamente para nosotros sino para todos los seres vivos en general, la pregunta aqui maestro,es si usted esta preparado para escuchar mi relato acerca de todo esto, esta seguro maestro de que usted quiere saber la verdad-dice lucario mirando fijamente a su maestro

Sir aaron suspiro profundamente, no entiende el porque tiene una sensacion que no le va a gustar para nada el relato que le contara lucario. Es sumamente extraño todo el misterio que envuelve esa leyenda,y de ser cierta esa leyenda y ash positivamente sea ese principe de pokemon que tanto hablan,porque su hijo no esta enterado de esto, porque conociendo lo despitado que es ash,definitivamente el joven entrenador no tiene la minima idea de lo que se le espera, por otra parte el como guardian de aura,sabe perfectamente que el deber de ash es proteger a los pokemon a toda costa,pero eso no significa que no se preocupa por el,despues de todo es su hijo, su unico hijo en realidad, asi que mas calmadamente se dirijio a lucario...

Lucario aun este en contra de todo esto,supongo que no puedo luchar contra el destino de mi hijo,asi que no tengo otra opcion que escuchar lo que tengas que decir-dice sir aaron seriamente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a Altomare:<span>

Finalmente despues de tantas quejas, y roces entre bianca y los demas, el abuelo lorenzo llevo a max al ambulatorio mas cercano del pueblo de altomare, el unico en realidad que existe en el pueblo. Llegando ahi max fue trasladado inmediatamente a la sala de emergencias para curar sus respectivas heridas, dejando que may y los demas, aparte de lorenzo y bianca esperaran afuera,deseando que el pequeño se recupere de las misteriosas heridas que hasta ahora ninguno de ellos tenian alguna ecplicacion acerca de lo que sucedio realmente con cada uno de ellos. Mientras lorenzo de una vez por todas decidio interrogar a brock y los demas para aclarar sus dudas de lo que paso con el elegido, el sabe perfectamente que el hecho de ellos presentarse aqui en altomare sin ash, y que este se presente totalmente distinto al chico que conocio cuando se presento el problema con latios y latias, de una forma u otra esta totalmente conectados; asi que nuevamente se dirijio a ellos.

Me parece chicos que el joven max estara por un buen tiempo siendo cuidados por los doctores, que tal mientras esperamos, concluyamos la conversacion que teniamos pendiente-dice lorenzo mirando fijamente a brock y los demas

No se de lo que esta tratando de decirnos señor lorenzo, solo queremos que mi hermano se recupere-dice may tratando de hacerse la que no entiende

No juegues conmigo jovencita,sabes perfectamente lo que quiere decir, asi que no pierdan su tiempo ninguno de ustedes en tratar de engañarme, pudieron mentirle a mi nieta facilmente,pero a mi no, de ninguna manera,asi que piensen dos veces antes de hablar porque yo no soy bianca entendidos-dice lorenzo firmemente.

Piplup y los demas sonreian gratamente ,al ver como lorenzo puso literalmente contra la pared a cada uno de esos traidores, esperaban que por los menos esos miserables confesaran lo que le hicieron a su elegido ,y sus razones por lo que traicionaron a ash, aunque pipluo tenia mas que una idea, una total seguridad de que paul shinji tenia que ver en todo esto. Por su parte misty, brock, may y dawn no tenian ni un plan o algo que hiciera creer al abuelo lorenzo y a la propia bianca que ellos no tenian nada que ver con la desaparicion de ash, ni siquiera ellos saben si ash esta enterado de todo lo que ellos planeaban hacerle, pero nuevamente la duda de cada uno de ellos ,era el porque la constante de ash de desaparecer y no encontrarse con ninguno de ellos, era algo que a cada uno de ellos los mantenian en total incertidumbre, asi que el primero en hablar fue brock

Que es exactamente lo que usted, quiere saber señor lorenzo-dice brock suspirando profundamente

La verdad brock,solamente la verdad,que es lo que ocurrio entre ash y ustedes-dice lorenzo seriamente

Esta usted seguro de querer saberlo,de saber quien es ash en realidad-dice brock mirando fijamente a lorenzo y a bianca en realidad

May,dawn y misty se mantuvieron en silencio,confiaban realmente en brock,al parecer el joven criador de pokemon,sabe lo que esta haciendo,quizas encontro una forma de poner a ellos como la victima de la historia, y culpar de todo a ash. Por su parte en un rincon piplup y los demas estaban totalmente en shock, como pueden los humanos ser mas crueles de lo que ellos pensaban,era mas que simplemente creer, el pokemon azul susurro a sus compañeros.

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup (pendiente chicos,al parecer estos traidores hablaran nuevamente pestes de nuestro elegido)-dice piplup mirando de reojo y friamente a dawn y los demas

munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax ( no puedo creer tanto cinismo y desfachate de esas personas, pero si es asi,hablan nuevamente mal en contra de nuestro ash,dudo mucho que me pueda contener chicos)-dice munchlax furioso

blaziken...blaziken...blaziken ( que es lo que pretenden esos traidores con seguir mintiendo, evidentemente tanto lorenzo como bianca ya no les van a creer nada,asi que no entiendo cual es su insistencia en seguir mintiendo en contra de nuestro elegido)-dice blaziken furiosamente

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...(ni yo lo se blaziken ,hay que escuchar las mentiras del idiota de brock, me imagino que lo que quieren es ganar tiempo a que max se recuperen y lugo inventar algo para escapar de lorenzo y bianca, pero nosotros no se la pondremos facil chicos,debemos retrasar lo mas posible la salida de estos traidores del pueblo de altomare)-dice piplup mirando fijamente a sus compañeros rebeldes que asentieron ,esperando la ficticia historia de brocjk donde seguramente ash sera culpado injustamente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en el misterioso reino de agatha, en la habitacion de la dama marion:<span>

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de los padres de ash, la dama marion se encontraba arreglandose para la cena de esta noche con su esposo sir aaron y su hijo ash, suspiro profundamente no esperaba que las cosas con su unico hijo ,empezaran a complicarse de la noche a la mañana, pero sinceramente ella llego un punto de no retorno, es decir no podia seguir quedandose atras,en todo lo relacionado con la vida de ash, al parecer sir aaron estaba mas unido a ash que nunca, ella creyo en un principio que era porque lucario conocio personalmente a ash ,antes de que la verdad acerca de la supuesta «traicion» de sir aaron se haya revelado, ademas de que ash conocia distinta historias de sir aaron contadas por la reina rin descendiente de su reina en el pasado ilene,pero al parecer esto va mas alla de eso, por una parte esta mas que feliz de la relacion de ambos, por otra no tanto,ya que ella no sabe si tiene o no algo en comun con su hijo, y lo que mas teme es que ash aun siga tomando en cuenta a delia como su madre, despues de todo esa maligna mujer a convivido gran parte de su vida con su hijo, y ella no puede culpar a ash por su continua y aparente indecision entre las dos. Pero aun asi,eso no significa que no le duela la confusion de su hijo,estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que sintio que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitacion...

Adelante-dice marion sin mirar a la persona que se voltea, hasta que se da cuenta que se trata nada mas y nada menos que su hijo,suspiro profundamente, al parecer ash no le quedo muy claro lo que ella estaba sintiendo con respecto a el

Pero al parecer la que no sabe nada es ella,porque ash gracias a sus amigos los pokemon,definitivamente dejo todo atras acerca de su relacion con delia ketchum,la persona que el alguna vez considero como una madre y que nunca en realidad se comporto como tal. Decir que ash no estaba nervioso era un verdadero eufemismo, no penso aclarar las cosas con su madre tan tempranamente, pero sabiendo de antemano que dicha situacion el mismo la provoco,no tenia ninguna otra opcion mas,que enfrentar a su madre y hacerle saber que a la unica madre que ve es a ella solamente a ella y nadie mas...

Hola mama como estas-dice un ash sumamente nervioso

Y no hay que decir que marion cayo estilo anime

Bueno eso es un buen indicio de comenzar una conversacion,pero ash no te parece que ya me habia visto...hace mas de 15 minutos que tal-dice marion en tono sarcastico

Si lo se , pero estoy aqui porque nuestra conversacion no ha terminado-dice ash seriamente

Bueno por lo que me toca a mi,ya tenia todo lo que tenia que decir-dice marion fijamente a ash

Si a eso me refiero mama,tu misma lo dijiste, todo lo que sentias, y queria que papa y yo lo supieramos,ya lo sabemos,ahora es el turno de saber la otra parte de la historia,no te parece mama-dice ash mirando fijamente a su madre

A que te refieres ash, no entiendo,podria ser mas explicito por favor-dice marion seriamente

Lo que quiero decir mama,es que es mi turno de defenderme ,porque que te parece mama,no dejaste que me explicara, que dijiera porque sali asi por asi a altomare, no crees tu que al menos merecia por lo menos defenderme mama-dice ash seriamente

En ese momento marion se maldijo asi mismo, porque el refran «de tal palo tal astilla» se aplica perfectamente aqui,puesto que es mas que evidente que ash la puso ahora contra la pared de la misma forma que lo suele hacer su esposo sir aaron..

Muy bien te escucho ash, que quiere que hablemos-dice marion seriamente

Bueno mama,creo que lo mas apropiado es que conversemos mas intimamente entre nosotros como madre e hijo, y creo que el santuario de cristal, es perfecto para nosotros-dice ash sonriendo a su madre

Y que pasa con tu padre ?-pregunta marion a ash

No te preocupes por el, el esta en el estudio con lucario y algo me dice que esos dos se traen algo-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Bueno supongo que lo sabremos despues, ya que ahora a tu padre no le queda de otra que ser totalmente sincero conmigo, asi que veremos que nos cuenta esos dos, asi que una cena formal entonces no-dice marion sonriendo a ash

Asi es asi que si estas lista,y obviamente como yo ya estoy listo, hermosa dama me hace el favor de acompañarme a una bella noche solamente usted y yo ,y nadie mas-dice ash tomando de la mano a su madre

Como no puedo decirle que no a mi bello principe ,supongo que sera una noche inolvidable para los dos-dice marion sonriendo felizmente a su hijo

Y asi ambos partieron hacia el santuario del cristal,con la esperanza de arreglar sus diferencias definitivamente, y por su parte ash, debe decidir finalmente contarle sobre sus verdaderas intenciones con su entrenamiento a su madre, porque ahora siente que el momento de reencontrarse con los traidores personalmente, cara a cara con cada uno de ellos, finalmente se esta acercando cada dia mas,y el ya acepto que no hay poder alguno que pueda impedir dicho enfrentamiento

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en el santuario de cristal con todos los pokemon:<span>

Entretanto la dama marion y ash venian en camino hacia el santuario de cristal,todos los pokemon estaban preparando el escenario en donde se ubiacarian ash y su madre, para que ellos durante la cena pudieran hablar con toda la comodidad del mundo, sin que nadie les impida o interrumpa la conversacion que ellos desean que ash finalmente aclare sus dudas a su madre y que esta se sienta por lo menos ya parte de la vida de ash. Ninguno de ellos pueden culparla de sentirse fuera de lugar en todo lo relacionado con la situacion actual del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta, ya que ni ellos mismo entienden,cual es el afan de ash de mantenerla al margen de las decisiones que hasta ahora a tomado, por lo menos es un alivio para cada uno de ellos , que esta vez el elegido ha decidido que su juramento por decirlo de esta forma,de enfrentarse a sus traidores,debe para el contar con el apoyo de su madre, ahora esa es la incognita para ellos, el que la dama marion apoye a ash, en vengarce de los que los traicionaron, de hacer justicia hacia las personas que destruyeron el alma pura del elegido, por eso ,mientras arreglaba todo para el encuentro entre madre e hijo, y sin que ningun humano estuviera presente decidieron hablar acerca de la decision de su elegido.

Muy bien chicos,mientras esperamos a ash y la dama marion, todos ustedes estan seguros de seguir a ash ,con respecto a enfrentarse a esos traidores-dice pikachu mirando fijamente a los pokemon

Bueno pikachu si te refiere a estar con ash en las batallas pokemon,sabes que es de sobra decir,que vamos a estar con ash, pase lo que pase-dice mew sonriendo a pikachu

Saben muy bien que ash ya no es el mismo de antes, que quizas sea «algo» por no decir despiadado totalmente en el momento en que se enfrente a cada uno de esos traidores-dice pikachu seriamente

Me imagino pikachu que tu piensas que nosotros nos vamos arrepentir en el ultimo momento o me equivoco-dice arceus mirando fijamente a pikachu

No no te equivoca su alteza, todos nosotros sabemos de antemano ,el amor profundo de ash hacia nosotros, y eso se evidencio cuando el se enfrento a paul shinji-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

Asi es, el reprimio sus poderes para poder proteger a la vez a los pokemon de paul,ya que el conoce perfectamente las artimañas de ese miserable, que si ese imbecil perdia,seguramente los pokemon pagarian los platos rotos-dice entei

Es verdad , pero creo que la preocupacion de pikachu, es que esta vez ash no se va a detener ante nadie, ni siquiera ante los propios pokemon, y lo peor es que no podemos culparlo por eso-dice deoxys suspirando profundamente

Y chicos saben que ,yo estoy con ash totalmente, me duele tener que enfrentarme a piplup, munchlax, o sudowoodo, pero sinceramente nadie mas que yo siente el dolor, la decepcion y la ira de ash, es injusto el daño que esas personas le hicieron a mi mejor amigo, asi que todos ellos tendran que pagar, por ash me enfrentare a quien sea, en especial a paul shinji-dice pikachu friamente

Entonces si la unica preocupacion que tienes pikachu,es que nosotros abandonemos a ash, respira tranquilamente,porque eso nunca pasara, si no nos hubiesemos descuidado tanto con respecto al elegido y su entorno, el sufrimiento de el jamas hubiese pasado-dice lugia firmemente

A pesar de lo que puedas pensar pikachu, todos los pokemon de la tierra ,incluyendo los de los traidores y de ese tal paul shinji ,estan concientes de la decision de ash ,yo mismo me encargue de hacerles saber todo lo relacionado con el elegido-dice arceus seriamente

Por lo tanto ,ellos estan mas que enterados de lo que ash pretende hacer en su regreso al mundo de los humanos, estan aceptando que ash no tendra consideracion con ninguno de ellos-dice charizard

Si charizard ,arceus se comunico con ellos, asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse,todo esta listo segun el deseo de ash,solamente los humanos no estan concientes de lo que se les espera al momento que se encuentren con un elegido bastante diferente-dice celebi firmemente

Mientras ellos conversaban entre si, otros 2 pokemon legendarios finalmente llegaron a su destino, esos pokemon eran nada mas y nada menos que zapdos y moltrex, que se pensaban que iban a venir por ash mucho antes, pero por extrañas circunstancias fueron los ultimos en llegar al reino de agatha, por eso el propio arceus se acerco a ellos...

zapdos, moltrex se pueden saber porque se tardaron tanto en venir aqui, yo al principio pense que por logica venian con articunio o con lugia, pero obviamente no es asi, por lo tanto diganme que rayos paso con ustedes-dice arceus firmemente

zapdos y moltrex se miraron entre si nerviosos por lo que le van a decir a su dios y a los otros pokemon, dicho nerviosismo de ambos estaban empezando a preocupar a sus compañeros, asi que fue moltrex el que decidio contarle sus sospecha acerca de lo que esta pasando en el mundo de los seres humanos.

Sentimos mucho nuesta ausencia su majestad,realmente queriamos estar con el elegido lo antes posible, pero descubrimos que precisamente el elegido corre grave peligro-dice moltrex suspirando profundamente

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice arceus y los demas pokemon totalmente en shock

Asi es mientras volvimos a las islas naranja para chequear de reojo nuestro hogar,.no dimos cuentas que cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo-dice zapdos

Que cosas extrañas zapdos, yo sinceramente no note nada cuando parti-dice lugia preocupado por la misteriosa aptitud de sus compañeros

Precisamente lugia fue que cuando tu partiste, nosotros aun estabamos en la dimension pokemon,esperando pacientemente nuestro momento de venir a ayudar a nuestro elegido,lastima que las cosas no sucedieron como nosotros hubiesemos deseado-dice moltrex suspirando profundamente

Que quieren decir con eso, que fue lo que se encontraron en las islas naranjas-dice pikachu presintiendo que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que sus compañeros legendarios estan a punto de revelarles

Lo que queremos decir pikachu, es que al parecer hay otra persona que traiciono al elegido y lo peor es que esa persona es mas cercana a nosotros lugia-dice zapdos mirando fijamente a lugia

Hubo un silencio practicamente sepustral en el santuario de cristal , ninguno de los pokemon sabia que decir con la confesion que acaba de hacer zapdos, otra persona mas traiciono al elegido, porque? esa era el misterio para ellos,porque ash tiene que pasar por la sensacion de ser traicionado nuevamente, tanto pikachu y lugia sabian perfectamente de quien se trataba esa persona, la unica ser humano que ash se hizo «amigo» de verdad en las islas naranja era melody,la chica que reconocio de una a ash como el elegido, asi que ambos pokemon no entendian porque esa chica traiciono a ash, querian creer o imaginarse que ella tenia un motivo para hacerlo o que eran ideas de zapdos y moltrex,pero sinceramente muy en el fondo y con la experiencia de brock y los demas,saben perfectamente que tanto moltrex como zapdos estan siendo totalmente claros y directos con ellos...

Me imagino que se trata de melody, la chica aldeana que vio a ash como el elegido por primera vez-dice pikachu firmemente

Asi es pikachu, al parecer ella ha estado en contacto con los demas traidores que aun se encuentran en altomare, puesto que tu dejaste a ese tal max en mal estado,cosa que entre nosotros pikachu estamos mas que orgulloso de ti-dice moltrex sonriendo sinceramente a pikachu

A bueno gracias chicos es que ese imbecil me saco de mi casillas,al decir que ash no merece ser el elegido-dice pikachu totalmente sonrojado por el comentario de moltrex

Diosssss si yo lo hubiera visto ,ese imbecil nisiquiera estaria vivo para contarlo-dice mewtwo sumamente furioso

Volviendo al tema, al parecer esa chica,tambien tiene contacto con los equipos que nos persiguen a nosotros,veanse chicos, los equipos rocket,gamma,y agua ,pero al ver que nosotros no estamos donde pertenecemos, buscan ahora otra cosa,y adivinen chicos que es lo que esos malvados estan buscando-dice zapdos seriamente

OHHHHHH mi dios ellos estan buscando al elegido, ellos quieren a ashhh-dice latias totalmente en shock

Bueno si me quieren ver,van a tener que esperar un poco mas-dice ash entrando con su madre al santuario de cristal

Ashhhhhhhhh?-dicen todos los pokemon a la vez

Hola chicos,al parecer no me perdi nada de su interesante conversacion-dice ash sumamente escalofriante

squirtle...squirtle..squirtle..squirtle (no me digas ash , que escuchaste lo que estabamos hablando)-dice squirtle totalmente en shock

Nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral en el santuario de cristal, los pokemon legendarios, pikachu,charizard y los otros pokemon de ash,ademas del propio ash miraron friamente a squirtle, pero es que sinceramente el pokemon de agua se supera a si mismo y con creces. Por su parte ash trataba de respirar profundamente la conversacion de su madre era sumamente importante, pero lo que escucho fue un giro totalmente inesperado para el, cuantas personas lo han traicionado y el sin saberlo no tenia respuesta a eso, sabia perfectamente de los cazadores de pokemon, pero no creyo que iban en pro de su busqueda, pero extrañamente eso no le importa,por lo menos no por el el lo unico que lamentablemente le molestaba era que melody ,la chica que al parecer segun el,tenia sus ojos puesto ,fuera otra mas en la lista de las personas que le dan una puñalada por la espalda, se sentia nuevamente perdido,realmente dolido,hasta cuando tenia que soportar sentirse humillado por los demas, tampoco tenia respuesta a eso. Su madre marion dandose cuenta de la situacion de su hijo en estos momentos, penso que lo mas apropiado era dejar su conversacion pendiente para despues. pero para la sorpresa de ella ash se dirijio a ella.

Mama tu y yo tenemos una cena, y aqui estamos no hay marcha atras-dice ash con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, ya que por dentro se estaba muriendo

Ash a quien prentendes engañar cariño esa sonrisa no te la crees ni tu mismo, se que lo que escuchamos evidentemente no es nada bueno para ti,asi que tal si dejamos para despues nuestra conversacion-dice marion besando en la frente a ash

No mama ,vamos hablar aqui y ahora, no dejare pasar el momento de aclarte las cosas solamente porque para variar fui traicionado,mama tu no tienes la culpa que yo no sea lo suficientemente bueno para nadie-dice ash suspirando tristemente

En ese punto tanto la dama marion como los pokemon estaban empezando a preocuparse nuevamente por el estado animico de ash, su aura nuevamente estaba empezando a volverse negra,despues de todos los esfuerzos de sir aaron hizo,para que ash se recuperara del shock emocional vivido por brock y los demas, pero es sumamente terrible que el elegido,cayera nuevamente en el abismo, al menos no para marion, pasara lo que pasara no iba a permitir que nuevamente ash se dejara consumir por la depresion.

Esta bien ash si quieres hablar,hablaremos de todo,completamente de todo,estas de acuerdo conmigo-dice marion acariciando suavemente a ash

Asi es mama ,por mi esta bien, no te preocupes sere totalmente sincero contigo-dice ash sonriendo mas tranquilamente

Sin ninguna objecion alguna, los pokemon aun con la sensacion de preocupacion por su elegido,decidieron marcharse poco a poco del lugar,para dejar a madre e hijo completamente solos,para que pueda conversar mas tranquilamente de todo lo sucedido en la vida de ambos. mientras cada uno miraban de reojo a su elegido,sumamente preocupado porque temen que con esta noticia,ash vuelva recaer,y decida no volver a entrenar con ellos, pero para su alivio ash le sonrio a ellos..

Pikachu,chicos ,estoy bien,de todas formas hablaremos mas adelante, ahhh y mi decision se mantiene firme ,entendieron,ahora mas que nunca se lo que tengo que hacer-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente a sus pokemon

Todos ellos suspiraron profundamente, incluso el dios de los pokemon arceus,sintieron como se le quitaba un peso de encima,claro que tambien sabe perfectamente que ash no esta feliz precisamente con lo que acaba de escuhar ,pero al menos el saber que esta decidido todavia a enfrentar su pasado, es claro indicio que su elegido tomaria un nuevo rumbo en su vida.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak en pueblo paleta:<span>

Para tracey y gary lo que le acaba de decir el profesor oak ,acerca del cambio de personalidad de ash cuando este se decida regresar finalmente de donde se encuentra actualmente es un misterio para lo dos. Segun el profesor el elegido vendria hacer justicia por si mismo por todo el dolor que padecio por aquellas personas que lo traicionaron ,amobos jovenes suspiraron profundamente,los dos ya tenian la idea exacta de quienes fueron las personas que traicionaron a ash,evidentemente para ellos brock, may,misty, dawn y max tienen que ver con la desaparecion del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero tambien era un misterio el saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de ellos con respecto a ash, y porque insisten ferozmente en la busqueda del mismo. Gary el primer rival de ash estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, muy en el fondo admiro a ash, por su amor a los pokemon, por su valentia ,por nunca darse por vencido ,sonrio ironicamente,el muy ingenuo nunca se rindio con respecto a luchar contra el,aunque el lo venciera varias veces,pero ahora segun lo que le conto su abuelo, se va a encontrar con un ash totalmente diferente,y la pregunta mentalmente que se hacia es que si eso era bueno o malo para el o para las personas que realmente conocieron a ash ketchum. Pero el no es el unico en pensar asi,tracey estaba sumamente preocupado por ash, mientras viajaron con misty en las islas naranjas cada vez mas sentia una profunda admiracion por el joven entrenador, ash para el era mas que un amigo ,era casi un hermano para el,lo que no le cabe en la cabeza,encontrarse con un ash distinto al que conocio...

Profesor esta seguro de lo que nos acaba de decir,no hay esperanza de encontrarnos con el viejo ash-dice tracey suspirando tristemente

Me temo que estoy seguro tracey,mas que yo que conoci a ash desde que era un bebe desearia que no fuera verdad lo de la profecia,pero lamentablemente es cierta,mas si ash aun no a aparecido-dice profesor oak suspirando profundamente

Pero abuelo ,si ash tanto ama a los pokemon ,crees que el lo utilizaras para sus propios beneficios, hasta yo se que el no seria capaz de hacer eso-dice gary seriamente

Y te pregunto gary sabiendo que ash es el elegido,y al parecer es el legendario principe de los pokemon, no crees tu que por el los pokemon estan dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa,solamente por cumplir con los deseos de su elegido-dice profesor oak mirando fijamente a gary y tracey a la vez

Asi ellos tengan que destruir a otros pokemon-dice tracey seriamente

Ellos haran lo que sea por ash tracey, y si tiene que enfrentarse a otros pokemon asi seran, porque creen que los legendarios estan con ash, porque de una chicos los legendarios hace tiempo pasaron a ser de la propiedad exclusiva de ash-dice profesor oak

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dicen gary y tracey a la vez

Como lo escucharon ,asi como pikachu,charizard y otros pokemon de hoen y sinoh que han estado a lo largo de estos años con ash,asi estan los legendarios con el,ellos decidieron proteger a su elegido a toda costa,por lo tanto,gary y tracey asuman de una vez que en el momento que ash regrese de donde este, nadie podra vencerlo,ni siquiera paul shinji-dice profesor oak firmemente

Tanto gary como tracey se mantuvieron en silencio, si el profesor tenia razon de lo que acaba de decir y los legendarios efectivamente ya eran totalmente de ash,entonces seguramente brock y los demas tendran que empezar a lamentar haber traicionado a ash,porque evidentemente los legendarios les iban hacer pagar con creces todo el dolor que padecio o esta padeciendo ash en estos momentos. Mientras ellos se mantenian en silencio, el telefono del laboratorio del profesor oak empezo a sonar...

Alo profesor oak quien habla-dice profesor oak

Wow profesor oak me alegro de escuchar que es usted que me atiende directamente-dice una voz extrañamente familiar

El profesor cerro los ojos,e inmediatamente sonrio ,esa voz era de scott presidente de la liga de la frontera de hoen,ademas de un buen amigo de ash, el esta eternamente agradecido con el,puesto que scott siempre estuvo pendiente de su discipulo, pero estaba intrigado de la razon del porque de su llamada...

Scott,amigo mio tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, supongo que hay una razon de esta inesperada llamada-dice profesor oak sonriendo sinceramente

Jajajajajaja ...oh profesor usted me conoce tambien...bueno evidentemente mi llamada tiene una razon de ser...y se trata de ash-dice scott seriamente

Y hubo un silencio en el laboratorio ,pero el profesor oak decidio romper el silencio creyendo que scott no sabia nada acerca de la situacion de ash

Scott tengo algo que decirte con respecto a ash-dice profesor oak

Ya se profesor se que ash esta desaparecido desde que paul shinji lo derroto en sinoh-dice scott suspirando profundamente

Pero como? cuando te enteraste de su desaparecion scott?-dice profesor oak totalmente en shock

Jajajaja...profesor oak siempre he estado pentiente de ash,ese chico con su entusiasmo y su amor incondicional por los pokemon capturo mi atencion inmediatamente,asi que siempre sabia de una u otra forma sus movimientos..hasta ahora-dice scott suspirando tristemente

Si es verdad,para mi ash es como mi segundo nieto para mi...supongo que sabes porque de su desaparecion-dice profesor oak

Mas o menos profesor...un espia que envie a sinoh me informo que algo paso entre el y sus compañeros de viaje ...que tal vez hubo una pelea entre ellos y eso ocasiono que el decidiera desaparecer de la vida de todos,aunque presiento que usted sabe algo mas-dice scott seriamente

La verdad no se exactamente que paso en sinoh,pero se que brock y los demas no aparentan ser las personas que creimos que eran scott, pero definitivamente para mal se que ellos tienen que ver con que ash huyera de sinoh-dice profesor oak

Yo tambien pienso lo mismo,por eso decidi tomar las manos en este asunto profesor oak, tenga la seguridad que me preocupo sinceramente por ash, y me gustaria saber que paso con el, por eso se me ocurrio una idea de atraer a nuestro chico favorito, como se dicen por ahi « si mahoma no va a la montaña,la montaña ira a mahoma»-dice scott supizcamente

A que te refiere scott,que es lo que prentendes hacer,dime sabes que ash es el elegido-dice profesor oak

Lo se perfectamente,se que nuestro ash es mas que un elegido profesor, porque todos los pokemon de la elite four tampoco obedecen a sus entrenadores desde el mismo momento de la desaparecion de ash, es mas tambien se que algo sumamente importante rodea a ash,y yo quiero estar ahi cuando eso suceda-dice scott seriamente

Me alegro oirte decir eso,pero aun no responde a mi inquietud, que pretendes hacer para que ash vuelva con nosotros-dice profesor oak

Jajajaja,usted tan inquieto como siempre profesor,por eso le respondere inmeditamente, ash donde quiera que el este,me hace sentir o predecir que se esta preparando para enfrentarse a su pasado, por eso decidir llamar a todos los entrenadores y coordinadores del mundo para una batalla mundial-dice scott sonriendo felizmente

Una competencia pokemon scott,crees tu que ash este listo para ello, yo no estoy muy seguro de eso-dice profesor oak preocupado por lo que sienta ash por la batalla pokemon

Sinceramente tambien tengo mis dudas profesor, yo vi su batalla contra paul, y se que el reprimio sus poderes para proteger los pokemon de paul, pero mis dudas a diferencia de las suyas profesor,es saber que ash esta vez estara dispuesto a todo por enfrentarse a sus traidores, es decir profesor los legendarios no estan con el por nada-dice scott seriamente

Wow scott me sorprende que estes al tanto con todo lo relacionado con ash-dice profesor oak totalmente en shock

Asi es profesor ,e investigado al igual que los cientificos la desaparecion de los legendarios,los ultimos en desaparecer hacer horas atras eran zapdos y moltrex,al igual que usted se que estan con ash, pero donde esta el y con quien,tenga la seguridad profesor que es un total misterio para mi-dice scott suspirando profundamente

Supongo que ash no quiere por nada en el mundo ser encontrado, pero dime mas o menos de que se trata esa batalla mundial de pokemon

Voy directo al grano profesor,siempre los coordinadores y entrenadores, estaban separados entre si,es decir los coordinadores luchaban por el gran festival,y los entrenadores por los campeonatos en las distintas regiones, pero esta vez no...esta vez los coordinadores tendran que aplicar sus tecnicas y aprender a luchar como los entrenadores,los mismo como los entrenadores...todos estan incluidos y me refiero a que los miembros de la elite four tambien estaran presente en dicha competencia..y sabes porque profesor-dice scott

No scott,dime porque esta extraña combinacion entre coordinadores y entrenadores-dice profesor oak

Porque profesor si recuerda may y dawn son coordinadoras, por lo tanto le estoy dando la oportunidad a ash de enfrentarse directa e indirectamente a cada uno de ellos, en pocas palabras profesor ash tiene la oportunidad perfecta de hacer justicia por sus propias manos-dice scott

Entiendo scott al parecer esa es la unica de hacer que ash salga a la luz de una vez por todas, entonces cuando y donde sera la competencia-dice profesor oak

Calculo que en 6 meses o menos,para darle oportunidad tanto a los coordinadores como los entrenadores,para que entrenen y se acostumbren a su nuesvo estilo de pelea,en cuanto al lugar ,sera precisamente donde ash fue destruido sera en sinoh,profesor por lo tanto ash no tiene ninguna opcion alguna de no volver,si el quiere hacerse respetarse como el elegido que es tiene que regresar,al parecer en poco tiempo nuestro ash ketchum estara entre nosotros nuevamente-dice scott firmemente

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: bueno mis lectores que tal el capitulo..de una le adelante acerca de la batalla pokemon,asi que nuevamente mis lectores se acerca la hora de la venganza de nuestro ash...pero todavia falta, asi que paciencia,ahora que estoy nuevamente lista con mis alocadas ideas se vera mucho en esta historia...otra vez espero que hallan pasado una felices fiestas mis lectores y gracias por su preocupacion por mi conjutivitis ,gracias a dios que se me quito sinceramente,de todos los meses que me pudo haber dado tenia que ser precisamente diciembre...en fin nos vemos hasta la proxima mis lectores..revisen por favor**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/Nota: Hola mis lectores nuevamente con ustedes,oficialmente chicos solamente los martes voy actualizar,como estabamos antes, volviendo a la historia ,aqui completare lo que deje al aire,es decir, la conversaciones pendiente entre lucario y sir aaron,ash y su madre y brock con lorenzo y bianca,ademas la reunion de la elite four con scott para la planificacion del campeonato mundial de pokemon...chicos de una algunas reglas esta en concordancia con la serie,otras son de mi propia inspiracion,asi que estan avisados anticipadamente por cualquier confusion que se puede presentar...en fin continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el reino misterioso de agatha (con sir aaron y lucario):

_·"Hace mas de mil años en la dimension desconocida del mundo pokemon se estaba celebrando una reunion de caracter urgente , liderizada por el dios de los pokemon arceus ,con los otros pokemon legendarios. Dicha reunion se trata acerca de la relacion de los pokemon con los humanos que actualmente se encuentra bastante deteriorada, debido a que los ultimos por la ambion y codicia de poder poco a poco estan acabando con la naturaleza en donde habitan los pokemon que se encuentran en plena libertad, ademas que los pokemon que son entrenados por los humanos estan vilmente siendo utilizados para cometer crimenes , en contra de otros humanos ,por lo cual los legendarios no pueden seguir pasando por alto la altivez de los humanos contra los pokemon. Sin embargo arceus esta sintiendo una energia sumamente poderosa precisamente de un humano,que al parecer es la excepcion de la maldad de la humanidad. Tanto el como los demas legendarios saben perfectamente que significa ese poder,al parecer ese joven llamado Kaito proveniente de la ciudad violeta,es un joven huerfano que ha demostrado su amor por los pokemon,por lo cual el dios de los pokemon presiente que se trata del principe de los pokemon ,que tanto ellos han buscado fervientemente._

_Siempre en el mundo pokemon,ha existido por lo menos un humano que se destaque por su bondad,compasion, amor por los pokemon y sus propios compañeros humanos, esa persona se conoce como el elegido, y han habido en el trascurso de los años tanto elegidos,que seria difiicil de contar por los humanos,mas no para los pokemon. Pero el principe de los pokemon equivlale mas que cualquier elegido, aquel joven que represente ser el principe,es una persona sumamente especial ,tanto que tiene el poder de controlar no solamente a los pokemon de la tierra,sino a los pokemon mas poderosos que son los legendarios ,incluyendo al dios de los pokemon,por lo tanto al controlar ese poder ,el principe siempre sera portegido por los pokemon sin importar las circunstancias ,son los pokemon que tendran como deber proteger al principe a todo momento,incluso si es posible deben dar la vida por el si es necesario..._

_Pero el despertar del principe de pokemon no se da por buena voluntad,sino que lamentablmente ,su aparicion se debe a que el mundo humano y el mundo pokemon se ven afectado por fuerzas malignas que aparecen para crear un mundo de caos y oscuridad en que tanto los humanos y los pokemon peligran su existencia en la tierra._

_Sabemos que ese joven kaito es el principe por lo cual es el momento de estar con el, en un momento a otro los cazadores de pokemon atacaran nuevamente-dice arceus seriamente_

_Tiene razon su majestad ,pero kaito es demasiado joven para esta mision ,sera capaz de enfrentarse a esos malvados-dice celebi preocupada por el joven_

_Debe hacerlo celebi,sabes perfectamente que el es el unicio que puede enfrentarse a ellos-dice suicune_

_Es cierto,debemos confiar plenamente en el,nunca nos ha defraudado no lo hara ahora-dice celebi_

Bueno maestro asi es mas o menos la historia del principe de pokemon, como lo he dicho antes y se lo repito,elegidos han habido mucho ,pero la aparicion del principe del pokemon es raramente ,es decir es cada mil años maestro,asi que ash definitivamente es el principe de los pokemon-dice lucario suspirando profundamente

Creo que estoy empezando a entender la gran importancia del principe para ustedes,pero seria mejor si continuara con la historia por favor lucario-dice sir aaron seriamente

Lucario suspiro profundamente, la parte final de la historia no es precisamente linda y seguramente a sir aaron no le va a gustar para nada, por lo tanto definitivamente a su maestro no le va agradar demasiado la idea de que su unico hijo sea el legendario principe de los pokemon

Esta bien maestro continuare con la historia entonces- dice lucario resignado a lo que sucedera despues

_Mientras tanto en la tierra el joven kaito acompañado con su fiel amigo bayleff corrio como nunca hacia la montaña de su ciudad ,para ver el panorama del mismo, lamentablemente lo que vio lo dejo totalmente en shock. La ciudad estaba totalmente destruida, no solamente su ciudad natal ,sino que en todo el planeta tierra, se ha visto afectado por los ataques de los cazadores de pokemon , por lo cual el joven decidio enfrentarse finalmente a ellos, en especial a la persona que el considero como un hermano mayor ,Saito que se dejo guiar por la oscuridad y es el precisamente el lider de los cazadores de pokemon..._

_Supongo que no tenemos otra opcion saito que enfrentarnos entre si de forma definitiva-dice kaito suspirando profundamente_

_El joven siente como su compañero baylef le acaricia su rostro suavemente,sonrie sinceramente ,a pesar de si mismo ,al parecer su mejor amigo no le dio otra opcion la batalla final entre ellos esta a punto de comenzar._

_Con respecto a lo que pasaba en la tierra en general, los cazadores de pokemon poco a poco destruyeron ciudades enteras ,acabando con la vida de humanos y pokemon por igual, a los pokemon que segun «ellos» se les considerarian como de utilidad, serian manipulados por el poder psiquico de los pokemon que ellos tenian bajo su poder y con eso aumentaria su ejercito invensible ,lo cual seria totalmente indestructible para aquellas personas que intentaran detenerlo. Especialmente para Saito sabia de antemano que la unica persona que podria arruinar sus planes seria precisamente alguien que tuvo bajo su cuidado, kaito al que el consideraria como su hermano pequeño,se empeño a no seguir con el ,por su estupido amor por los pokemon_

_Tonto kaito,si piensas que puedes venir a detenerme despues de casi lograr que el mundo este a mis pies estas muy equivocado hermanido-dice saito mentalmente_

_En ese momento los pokemon legendarios llegaron al lugar donde estaba el joven kaito y de ahi se fueron a encontrar con los cazadores de pokemon. Finalmente los que alguna vez fueron los mejores amigos ,ahora son enemigos casi mortales que estan destinados a luchar hasta el final, hasta que uno de ellos finalmente logre la victoria sobre el otro._

_Miren quien tenemos aqui sino es el aprendiz de heroe ,mi queridisimo hermano kaito,dime a que se debe el honor de su presencia-dice saito sarcasticamente_

_No te hagas el gracioso conmigo saito,tu sabes perfectamente porque estoy aqui, no te dejare por nada en el mundo que logres tu proposito de dominar la tierra,sobre mi cadaber sucedera eso-dice kaito seriamente_

_Bueno lo digo porque precisamente ese intento patetico de detenerme no funcionara conmigo asi que de una rindete kaito no tienes oportunidad alguna conmigo-dice saito empezando a enfurecerse_

_Eso lo veremos, esta listo chicos ,vamos legendarios,pokemon de la tierra a pelear-dice kaito llamando a todos los pokemon tanto legendarios como de la tierra aluchar contra su amigo saito_

_Ahora es mi turno kaito,todos listos ataquen y si es posible apoderense de los legendarios de una buena vez-dice saito fuertemente_

_Y asi una batalla epica se desarrollo en la tierra hace miles de año atra ,la lucha entre dos antiguos amigos, resulto sumamente desatrosa para la humanidad, y para la tierra, hubo perdidas incontables entre ellas las dos personas que estaban predestinadas a pelear hasta el final,El joven kaito uso todo su poder psiquico-mental a tal grado que nisiquiera los legendarios pudieron salvarlo,esa lucha tambien no sobrevivio su amigo saito. Al final tanto el bien como el mal sufrieron mas de lo debido, a pesar de que fue el bien quien triunfo al final ,la perdida del joven kaito siempre significara el dolor y sufrimiento de la victoria para todos los pokemon y lahumanidad por igual._

Y asi finalmente lucario termino de contar la historia a su maestro sir aaron acerca de la leyenda del principe de pokemon, el pokemon suspiro profundamente esta historia no es muy linda para recordar, no podia mirar a la cara de su maestro, debe ser dificil para el saber que ash esta destinado a algo parecido, pero lo que el no sabe es que tanto arceus como lo demas pokemon , no permitirian que la historia se repitiera nuevamente,sobretodo que ash ha dado mas que el joven de aquella epoca,asi que ellos al igual que el mismo,jamas dejarian que algo malo le pasara a ash, mueren ellos primeros ante que su fiel amigo. Pero lucario estaba en lo cierto ,con la historia revelada a sir aaron con respecto al principe de los pokemon, su preocupacion por su hijo esta practicamente al maximo, ya de por si,el hecho de no estar seguro de que ash se recupere mentalmente de la traicion de sus antiguos amigos era su mas grande preocupacion, ahora se suma esto,sinceramente para el ultimo guardian del aura todo esto era demasiado incluso para el.

Supongo que las cosas que se dieron en esa epoca,estan comenzando aqui,o me equivoco lucario-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Asi es maestro,vera cuando ash y yo no conocimos al principio no nos llevabamos muy bien que se diga, pero despues nos hicimos buenos amigos y fuimos junto con pikachu, may,brock y max,ademas de otra chica ,hacia el arbol de la vida-dice lucario mirando fijamente a su maestro

Sir aaron asentio para que lucario pueda continuar..

Al llegar alli fuimos atacado por un grupo dos humanos y un meowth, no son muy inteligente que se digan,pero forman parte de una organizacion criminal muy poderosa conocida como el equipo rocket-dice lucario seriamente

Nuevamente sir aaron se mantuvo en silencio,esperando que lucario continue con su relato.

Ellos han perseguido a ash ,segun el por pikachu, pero ademas de este equipo ,hay dos mas maestro, son ganma y agua, los 3 equipos se han enfrentado con ash, el ha arruinado sus planes, por lo que puedo decir maestro,que esto es claro indicio que la histpria se puede repetir nuevamente-dice lucario suspirando profundamente

Lucario sabes de lo que me estas hablando, acaso me estas pidiendo o diciendo que tengo que aceptar el destino de mi hijo asi por asi-dice sir aaron totalmente en shock

Porsupuesto que no maestro, para mi no es facil decirle todo lo relacionado con la leyenda del principe de pokemon,ademas maestro confie en mi, ni yo ni los otros pokemon estamos dispuesto a dejar que se repita la misma historia con ash, este tranquilo con respecto a eso-dice lucario mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Pero entonces,que quieres que haga con todo lo que me acabas de decir lucario-dice sir aaron supirando profundamente

Que apoye a ash en todo, que cuando llegue el momento de la verdad sea revelada a el,que usted este con su hijo, porque en aquella epoca kaito conto con el amor condicional de sus amigos, y aqui ash no puede decir lo mismo-dice lucario suspiranto profundamente

* * *

><p><span>En el santuario de cristal (con ash y la dama marion):<span>

Despues de tranquilizarse un poco con respecto de lo que escucho junto con su madre, acerca de la conversacion de los pokemon, y saber que nuevamente es traicionado por un humano,en este caso, melody la chica de las islas naranja,tanto ash como su madre estaban disfrutando de lo mas natural de su cena totalmente a solas, el joven entrenador,no dejaba de sentirse totalmente nervioso tener que enfrentarse a su madre, no era tan sencillo como al principio el creyo que iba a ser,pero nuevamente si el hubiese sido totalmente sincero con ella desde el principio,no estaria metido en tremendo lio con ella, Por su parte marion veia fijamente a su hijo,sabia que lo ponia mas nervioso de lo que estaba originalmente, pero ella se mentiria a si misma,sino dijiera que estaba igual o peor que el propip ash, es decir no tiene idea de lo que el le ba a decir, y tenia un presentimiento que no iba a ser una conversacion muy normal que se diga ente madre e hijo, asi que decidio ser ella misma que rompa el silencio sepustral que hay entre los dos.

Bueno ash,aqui estamos te escuho,que es lo que me quieres decir-dice marion mirando fijamente a ash

Ash suspiro profundamente ,es ahora o nunca, de su conversacion con su madre,sin ella saberlo,decidira el rumbo de su vida de forma permanente,asi que se armo de valor, es el momento de sincerarse con su madre,sabiendo que algunas cosas que diga podria afectar a su mama, pero si el no lo hacia ahora,no sabra en que momento tenia una oportunidad como esta...mas calmadamente miro fijamente a su madre

Esta bien mama,creo que esta conversacion,no se puede alargar mas,por eso te pido que por favor no me interrumpas hasta el final de la misma, sere totalmente claro y directo contigo,solo quiero que me escuches por favor-dice ash seriamente a su madre

Como tu digas, soy todo oido,te prometo que no te interrumpires para nada-dice marion sonriendo a ash

Gracias mama, aqui va, se que te sientes excluida de quien soy,como soy y lo que siento,y tienes razon de sentirte asi,porque evidentemente yo lo deje bastante claro verdad-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Marion no dice nada,como le prometio a ash,se iba a mantener en silencio hasta que el terminara con lo que tenia que decirle...

Sinceramente aun no se porque lo hice,quizas porque ultimamente mi vida ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana y no he podido hacer algo al respecto, se que tambien piensas que estoy muy unido mas a papa que a ti, pero creenme mama,que las dudas que tengo con respecto a ti son las misma que tengo con el-dice ash mirando fijamente a su madre

En este caso,marion solamente le dio una mirada de asombro a lo dicho por ash, y este solamente le sonrio

Asi es mama,aunque obviamente te sorprende...pues veras mama,nunca tuve un papa,solamente al profesor oak lo considere en cierta manera como la persona mas idonea para ocupar su lugar, pero eso no fue suficiente para mi. A pesar de que que el profesor siempre tuvo conmigo,siempre necesite a alguien que me guie, que me conseje,y hasta ahora nunca lo encontre, cuando supe de papa como sir aaron,senti algo ,un no se que,que me hizo sumamente atraido por el, ahora sabemos el porque de esa atraccion-dice ash sonriendo a su madre

Delia madre ella siempre para mi fue mi mama,para bien o para mal, ella fue la que tuvo conmigo,aunque sabemos que no hizo precisamente el papel de una buena madre para mi. Yo nunca le falte el respeto, siempre quise, intente de la mejor manera posible,ganarme su respeto,su admiracion su amor por mi, es ilogico todo eso no te parece mama-dice ash suspirando tristemente

La dama marion solamente seguia en silencio ,sabiendo que ash estaba tocando el tema de delia ,algo sumamente delicado para los dos

Hace poco me dijiste que tu no eras delia ,y esa es la verdad mas grande que puede existir,obviamente no eres ella mama,y nunca lo seras...mama yo estando inconciente no escuche ni a papa ni a pikachu solamente tu,tu eras la unica voz que me hacia sentir protegido y unico, y sabes porque-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente a su madre

La dama marion sonrio sinceramente recordando que efectivamente ash reacciono solamente con ella cuando llego en mal estado despues de lo ocurrido con sus antiguos amigos

Porque yo senti tu calidez, me senti una paz increible en mi interior, me senti protegido, y ten la seguridad mama que nunca lo senti con esa mujer, ha sido para mi muy dificil asumir que mi vida ha sido toda una mentira, pero tu ,papa y los pokemon me han ayudado bastante,mama nunca supe ni sabre si merecia todo lo que me ha pasado ,pero al menos quiero creer que si merezoco tener la mejor madre del mundo que eres tu-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente a su madre

A ese punto la dama marion ya tenia una lagrimas en su rostro,asi que se levanto de la mesa y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo

Ohhhh ash lo siento mucho cariño se que me pase contigo,pero tenia miedo de no saber que signiifico yo en tu vida-dice marion abrazando a ash

No te preocupes mama,pero quiero que sepas que tu representa todo en mi vida, eres mi pilar y el de papa ,sinceramente el y yo no podemos hacer nada sin ti-dice ash empezando a llorar...

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a altomare (con lorenzo,bianca ,brock y los demas):<span>

Mientras que max continua en la sala de emergencia, brock y los demas decidieron finalmente enfrentarse a lorenzo y bianca, y tratar de ver segun ellos la realidad de quien es ash ketchum como persona, obviamente piplup y los demas pokemon rebeldes estan atentos a cualquier cosa que esos traidores se refieran a su elegido, Porque claro esta al olvidar ellos todo lo sucedido con su encuentro con pikachu, en estos momentos todavian no tienen idea que solamente ellos apoyaran a ash pase lo que pase,contra viento y marea, no volveran a dejar que sus pateticos entrenadores lastimen a su elegido nuevamente.

Bueno señor lorenzo la verdad es que supongo que usted esta al tanto de la derrota de ash ,en sinoh frente a paul shinji-dice brock mirando fijamente a lorenzo y bianca a la vez

Si lo se, ese joven paul shinji es un fuerte entrenador,aunque bastante cruel a decir verdad-dice lorenzo

Paul no es cruel, el es el mejor entrenador del mundo-dice dawn sumamente exaltada

WOW dawn tranquila quieres,es una opinion de mi abuelo ,nada mas, ademas no se supone que eres amiga de ash, de la forma en que defiendes a paul sobre ash,dejas mucho que desear-dice bianca sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

Y hubo un silencio sepustral entre ellos, piplup y los demas sonrieron a lo dicho por bianca,su entrenadora de cabello azul no es tan lista como ella cree, por su parte brock suspira profundamente, al parecer dawn no entiende que el pretende ganar tiempo y saber del paradero de ash, tratando de sacarle informacion al abuelo de bianca ,pero sus amigas no son de mucha ayuda que se diga.

Dejalo asi bianca, en fin brock se perfectamente de la derrota de ash ante ese chico, pero que tiene que ver eso con el distanciamiento entre ustedes-dice lorenzo mirando fijamente a brock y los demas

Tiene mucho que ver señor lorenzo...porque ash ...ash preparo su derrota...el se vendio literalmente a paul-dice brock seriamente

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice lorenzo y bianca totalmente en shock

En ese momento al igual que los humanos, piplup y los demas pokemon estaban tan sorprendidos o mas que ellos, era totalmente increible que esos traidores se superen a nivel de sus mentiras con respecto a ash, pero al parecer la definicion de imposible no cabe en el diccionario de esos miserables que no se cansan de lastimar de una u otra manera al elegido.

Es asi señor lorenzo, ash se aposto a si mismo para perder contra paul-dice brock seriamentre

Pero que ganaria ash con eso, es mas que es lo que pretendia ash al dejarse derrotar por paul shinji-dice lorenzo

Brock y las chicas creian fervientemente que con este engaño por lo menos podrian hacer tiempo para salir de altomare en el momento en que dieran de alta a max, pero lo que ellos no ven claramente es que tanto lorenzo como su nieta bianca ven a simple vista su mentira con respecto a ash,para ellos es mejor seguirle la corriente a ellos,para despues averiguar cual seria su siguiente movimiento...

La verdad las personas en sinoh apostaron a paul en casi un 100% de las problabilidades, por lo cual sin nuestro conocimiento,ash se reunio con sus pokemon y los manipulo para que ellos perdieran contra paul-dice brock suspirando profundamente

Y decir que piplup y sus amigos no estaban furiosos era un verdadero eufemismo, estaban como un volcan a punto de hacer erupcion, tenian que hacer algo,por lo menos hacer que esos miserables entiendan de una vez,que su mascara de chicos buenos que no rompen ni siquiera un plato ya se quebro hace mucho tiempo...asi que el se dirigio sigilosamente a dawn, esta se volteo con cara de fastidio...

Piplup ,ahora que-dice dawn sumamente fastidiosa de la aptitud de piplup

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...( y ahora que, ahora bruja esta vez me obstinaste de verdad,nadie se mete con el elegido asi tranquilamente)-dice pipluo sumamente furioso

Y dicho todo piplup realmente ataco a dawn sin compasion alguna,la coordinadora de sinoh, se cayo nuevamente, torciendose el tobillo, pero para colmo de ellos, piplup se escapo nuevamente,aunque no llego muy lejo porque se encontro con alguien ,que el no esperaba volver a ver en su vida...

Acaso ibas alguna parte, patetico pokemon de agua, como se ve que aun a tu entrenadora le falta mucho que hacer contigo-dice una voz realmente escalofriante

Piplup tenia los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse,los abrios nuevamente, realmente sorprendido de la persona que tenia en frente...

piplup...piplup...pipliup...piplup...piplup( se puede saber que demonios haces aqui paul shinji)-dice piplup totalmente en shock

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al reino de agatha (en la habitacion de ash):<span>

Pikachu y todos los otros pokemon estaban reunidos en la habitacion de ash ,esperando pacientemente a su elegido que estaria conversando amenamente con su madre,en espera que finalmente aclare sus diferencias entre ellos. Pero con lo sucedido con la conversacion de zapdos y moltrex no esperaban que nuevamente exista alguien mas a parte de brock y los demas que quieran lastimar a ash,pero al parecer personas que quieren destruir al elegido estan de sobra, ya que tambien ademas de los susodichos,estan los equipos rocket,agua y ganma,por lo cual ellos deben estar mas vigilantes que nunca,esta vez protegerian a su elegido a toda costa, mientras ellos estan sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, lucario entro a la habitacion, y a simple vista tenia una cara y no precisamente de buenos amigos.

Lucario ,que pasa,que tiene,algo paso con sir aaron-dice pikachu mirando fijamente a lucario

Bueno pikachu ,cuando sir aaron hablo con el señor lorenzo ,abuelo de esa chica de altomare, al parecer le dejo muy intrigado por lo cual tuvimos una muy interesante conversacion-dice lucario suspirando profundamente

Aque te refieres lucario, de que se trato esta conversacion-dice mewtwo mirando fijamente a lucario

El abuelo de esa chica sabe todo acerca de ash, cuando se dio a conocer que el era el elegido, y todo lo que la nueva profecia dice acerca de el-dice lucario mirando fijamente a arceus y los pokemon legendarios.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo entre ellos, arceus y los legendarios entendieron perfectamente lo que quizo decir lucario, al parecer sir aaron ya esta al tanto de la nueva situacion de ash, por su parte pikachu y los otros pokemon no estaban muy claros que se diga con lo mencionado por lucario, y el silencio de sus otros compañeros no es de mucha ayuda que se diga...

Me pueden decir exactamente que esta pasando aqui-dice pikachu seriamente

Es verdad que tanto misterio con ash, helloooo el es nuestro amigo tambien-dice charizard sarcasticamente

Odio admitirlo pero charizard tiene razon de estar molesto, dejen de excluirnos y digannos que se traen ustedes con ash-dice sceptile firmemente

No es algo que ustedes no hayan sabido antes sceptile, se trata que ash es el nuevo principe de los pokemon-dice arceus seriamente

Y al mencionar el nombre del principe de los pokemon ,otro silencio se formo entre ellos, hasta que finalmente las memorias acerca del legendario joven kaito llego a cada uno de ellos, obviamente eso causo un panico en pikachu y los demas pokemon de ash...

Lo siento su alteza, lo siento chicos pero de ninguna manera dejaremos que ash se sacrifique por nosotros-dice pikachu sumamente alarmado

Que les pasan estan locos,despues que ash ha arriesgado literalmente su pellejo por cada uno de ustedes, dejaran que el pierda la vida como su antiguo sucesor, son ilusos si creen que nosotros dejaremos que ash sufra nuevamente-dice squirtle empezando a enloquecer

Ash ha pasado por muchas cosas,es joven,impetuoso,un cabeza dura, pero el es apenas un niño que ha sufrido ,y aun es capaz de amarnos a cada uno de nosotros por igual,asi ustedes nos diran que hacemos al respecto-dice infernape sumamente furioso...

Arceus mentalmente se comunico con sus otros compañeros legendarios, para que se mantengan en silencio y escuchen atentamente los que los pokemon de ash tratan de decirle, obviamente ninguno de ellos se imaginan,que esta vez, areceus no tiene ninguan intencion alguna de poner en peligro a ash, sobre su cadaver pasa a que el elegido corra nuevamente peligro...

Bueno digan algo, acaso seguiran asi como siempre con su aptitud altiva, porque por muy legendarios que sean, protegeremos a ash incluso de ustedes mismo-dice pidgeout seriamente

Saben que le estan faltando el respeto no solo a nosotros ,sino a nuestra majestad arceus verdad-dice lugia mirando friamente a pikachu y los demas pokemon de ash

En serio? y que parte de que defenderemos a ash incluso de ustedes mismo no entienden,para ser legendarios dictan mucho que desear-dice charizard sarcasticamente

Y es asi entonces les tengo que decir...que...estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes-dice arceus sonriendo sinceramente

Y pikachu y los pokemon cayeron estilo anime

Podrian ser mas explicitos por favor-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

Seremos totalmente sinceros contigo pikachu , solo que esta conversacion no sale de aqui, ash de ninguna manera debe saber acerca del principe de los pokemon,el pobre ya tiene mucho en que pensar por si solo, definitivamente no necesita mas que lo perturbe entendido-dice mew seriamente

Pikachu asentio, y bulbasaur por si acaso chequeo de reojo a que ash no viniera a su habitacion , por suerte para ellos,podrian hablar normalmente sin que nadie lo moleste.

Pikachu lamentablemente tu deberias estar mas conciente de que las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado con kaito ,estan ocurriendo con ash y la prueba mas fidedigna es la persecucion constante del equipo rocket hacia ti y ash-dice arceus mirando de reojo a pikachu

pikachu bajo la cabeza, desgraciadamente arceus tenia razon, pero eso no le quita la sensacion de miedo de perder a ash, es mas se esta profundizando ,,,,

Tambien estan los otros equipos ganma y agua, que estaban en constante busqueda contra nosotros, pero como hemos estado fuera de su vista, claramente tiene su ojo puesto en ash-dice moltrex

Pero pikachu que este sucediendo eso, no significa que permitiremos que se repita la historia, jamas permitire perder a ash como lo hice con kaito, estemos claro en eso ambos principes soy muy distinto entre si-dice arceus

Asi es kaito era mas pasivo,es cierto era un joven con el corazon puro,pero era mas tranquilo, pensaba las cosas,antes de actuar, lo que eso no caracteriza precisamente a ash-dice celebi suspirando profundamente

Jajajajajaja eso si es verdad ,ash defenitivamente actua antes que pensar, definitivamente que con todo lo que le ha pasado, aun siga con vida, sinceramente ash es duro de matar-dice siucune sonriendo sinceramente

Al fin lo importante pikachu es por eso que todos estamos aqui, lo de esos equipos adquiriendo mas poder ,por sus propias ambiciones es una cosa, pero definitivamente no contabamos con la traicion de esos miserables hacia nuestro elegido-dice entei

Lo que todos los que estamos aqui, debemos tener una cosa en claro, definitivamente la vida de ash va a cambiar totalmente, y nosotros vamos a estar con el hasta el final-dce mew firmemente

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en sinoh ( centro de capacitacion de la elite four).<span>

Despues de su conversacion telefonica con el profesor oak, scott presidente de la liga de la frontera ha decidido convocar una reunion de caracter urgente con los miembros de la elite for, los entrenadores mas habiles y poderosos,para que en conjunto planifiquen mas seriamente la competencia que segun el ,volvera a la vida a ash ketchum de donde quiera que le dice a scott que esta competencia dara mas sorpresas de la que puede imaginarse, porque evidentemente los cambios que se han producido en el planeta empezaron desde el momento que ash desaparecio despues de su derrota con paul shinji, lo cual para scott fue evidente que el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta no se esforzo lo suficiente para vencerlo, el conocia internamente sus razones, habia revisado el historial de paul shinji, y diganmolo asi parecia mas a un prontuario judicial que otra cosa, por lo cual conociendo a a ash de antemano como lo conoce, seguramente dio la victoria a paul para proteger a los pokemon de paul,ironicamente poniendo en riesgo a pikachu y los demas,sonrio sinceramente sabe que pikachu y los otros estaban de acuerdo con ash,es mas saben que todos los pokemon de ash,lo seguirian hasta el fin del mundo. En ese instante mientras seguia sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, algunos de los miembros mas importante de la elite four llegaron para tener mas conocimiento acerca de lo que se trata la competencia de pokemon, y la urgencia de scott de que ellos mismo participen; entre los que llegaron estan wallace,cynthia, lance,agatha, anabel,agatha, brandon, los otros llegarian mas adelante, pero scott penso que es mejor que comenzar con los que estan aqui , los otros se enterarian por sus propios compañeros...

Bueno chicos me alegran que por lo menos ustedes esten aqui ,asi que ire directamente al grano-dice scott seriamente

Todos se sorprendieron entre ellos, muy rara veces scott es serio en algo, siempre se caracterizo por ser un hombre chispiante, de echar chistes por todos, pero al escuchar lo que acaba de decir, debe ser una situacion extrema que haya obligado a scott a actuar como lo esta haciendo en estos momentos...

Bueno no nos asuste scott y dime de que se trata esta reunion-dice lance mirando fijamente a scott

Se trata de la competencia de pokemon, la cual decidir hacer combinando a los coordinadores y entrenadores entre si, ademas la presencia de ustedes, por lo que supongo que ustedes tienen interrogantes al respecto con eso-dice scott seriamente

Asi es scott generalmente nosotros participamos con el campeon de cada region del mundo pokemon, aunque es bueno que participemos, no entiendo el porque ahora decides incluirnos en esta competencia-dice cynthia seriamente

Es sencillo cynthia, tanto en la batalla de coordinadores como la de entrenadores,yo quiero que cada uno de ustedes esten atentos y vigilantes con cada uno de estos jovenes, pues de ahi hay alguien que es sumamente poderoso,a tal punto que es mejor que todos los que estan en esta sala-dice scott seriamente

Y hubo un silencio contundente entre los que estaban en el estudio con scott,hasta que brando decidio romper el silencio

De que estas hablando scott, de quien se trata la persona que presumes de que es mas poderosa que nosotros-dice brandon firmemente

No es por presumir es la realidad, es mas tu ya conoces esa persona brandon ,se trata nada mas y nada menos que ash ketchum ,que tal-dice scott sonriendo ironicamente

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice brandon y sus compañeros a la vez

Pero estas hablando en serio scott, se trata de ash el chico alocado, de pueblo paleta, no te pareces que el sin animos de ofender es algo inmaduro para que puedas pensar que el es el mejor que nosotros-dice lance totalmente en shock

Lo digo porque creo totalmente en ash,lance tu sabes mejor que nadie que ash a arriesgado su vida por los pokemon, el no es cualquier chico, en cuanto a su inmadurez segun tu, no te tiene porque preocuparte por eso,porque gracias a lo que le paso en sinoh,dudo mucho que ash sea el mismo de antes-dice scott suspirando tristemente

Scott yo senti algo que paso en sinoh, todos sabemos que los pokemon ,incluyendo a los nuestros,no nos obedecen y algo me dice que tiene que ver precisamente con ash-dice anabel

Todos miraron anabel, la chica de hoen es experta en poderes empaticos,ademas de una relacion intensa con sus pokemon, asi que cynthia se dirigio a ella

Dime anabel porque piensas que ash tiene que ver con el extraño comportamiento de los pokemon.-dice cynthia mirando fijamente a anabel

Porque la ultima vez que hable con alakazam, el me dijo que mientras ash no desee volver al mundo humano,el y los otros pokemon no escucharan a nadie-dice anabel suspirando tristemente por el alejamiento de sus amigos pokemon

Anabel esta en lo cierto chicos,desde que ash desaparecio de sinoh sin saber cual fue la razon del porque, muchas cosas han cambiado, y una de ellas es la repentina desaparecion de los legendarios-dice scott

Y nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral entre ellos...

Scott estas insinuando que los legendarios estan con ash,,,,,eso es imposible el es apena un niño-dice agatha totalmente en shock

Pero como lo dije antes ask ketchum no es cualquier niño...el es el elegido...ustedes mas que nadie sabe lo que el elegido representa en el mundo pokemon-dice scott seriamente

El es el guardian de los pokemon,su mision es protegerlos a ellos a toda costa, el sabe que es el elegido scott-dice walla hablando por primera vez

Asi es wallace, el chico que evito la tragedia en las islas naranjas fue precisamente ash, por lo cual es que me urge hacer esta competencia,debe realizarse pase lo que pase-dice scott suspirando profundamente

Supongo que esta competencia es para atraer a ash de donde quiera que estes, no es asi scott-dice lance sonriendo a scott

Estas en lo correcto lanca,algo paso con ash ,no se que es pero evidentemente fue tan grave lo sucedido con el, que desaparecio como si se lo tragara la tierra, por lo cual eso fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso para los legendarios-dice scott

Porque lo dices scott?-dice agatha

Porque no es secreto para nadie que ellos no confian en la humanida, por cual sus hogares se encuentran en areas remotas que son dificiles de accesar para nosotros los humanos...aun asi ellos nos protegian,con su luz y sabiduria,salvo ahora con lo que paso con ash-dice scott suspirando profundamente

Al sentir el dolor de ash,decidieron dejar de proteger al planeta, por lo tanto,indirectamente o directamente todos nosotros estamos en manos de ash-dice brandon

Scoott solo asentio en acuerdo por lo dicho por brandon, al parecer esta competencia decidira no solo el destino de ash,sino de toda la humanidad en general...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno mis lectores, primeramente por los momentos los capitulos seran mas o menos no tan largos como antes,mas adelante la alargare cuan lo crea necesario, pero por lo menos le adelante la importancia del principe de pokemon, la reconciliacion de ash con su madre, y una previa de los de la elite four con anabel incluida..asi que revisen por favor..de una le adelantare que mi 2 idea loca que tuve hace tiempooooo con respecto al equipo rocket,ese sera el proximo capitulo ,,,nuevamente revisen por favor**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/Nota: Hola nuevamente mis lectores, ahora empieza la 2 parte de mi historia por decirlo asi, aqui sera parte de la sopresa que tengo con el equipo rocket, una nueva conversacion entre ash y sus pokemon ,finalmente comenzara su ultima fase del entrenamiento,para mas adelante entrenar a los legendarios...asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia<strong>

En la sede principal del Equipo Rocket:

El equipo rocket es un equipo criminal que ha tenido durante años tantos triunfos como fracaso en cuanto a la captura de pokemon,sobre todos pokemon valiosos, extraños o en todo casos los mas poderosos como son los legendarios. Tambien este equipo hace miles de años atras,con otra generacion formaron parte de lo que se ha considerado la batalla mas poderosa entre el bien y el mal,que ha sido fundamental para la vida de la humanidad y los pokemon en general, sintiendose que muy pronto esa batalla quizas vuelva a repetirse, sobretodo porque en la actualidad el quipo rocket tiene como los rivales mas poderosos en su busqueda de poder a los equipos ganma y agua por lo cual es evidente que se esta produciendo los mismo cambios que ocasionaron la batalla de hace miles de años atras. Actualmente el equipo rocket es dirigido por Geovanni, un jefe sin escrupulo, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere, y clonar los pokemon es una de ellas,prueba fidedigna de ella fue mewtwo un pokemon que clono con el adn de mew un pokemon legendario, pero lamentablemente para el las cosas no se dieron como se suponian que tenian que pasar, se suponia tambien que el no tenia que recordar nada con lo sucedido con ese legendario, pero mewtwo no conto que el tenia un pokemon psiquico que bloqueo el poder mental de el, por lo cual ahora esta en esta situacion.

Ahora sus planes se han desviado de su objetivo original que era el de capturar todos los pokemon legendarios, no solamente por la aparicion de los otros grupos criminales tan poderosos como su organizacion , sino tambien que los legendarios han desaparecidos de sus hogares. El por ser el jefe de esta organizacion ,no es ningun tonto sabe perfectamente que la desaparecion de los legendarios tienen su razon de ser, por eso necesitaba tener personas a su alrededor que sean capaces de investigar a fondo todo lo relacionado con lo que se entiende como el elegido, el ha moniteonado los movimientos de sus grupos de caza de pokemon, especialmente de jesse y jake con el meowth, para su desgracia ellos son el equipo mas incompetente que haya tenido en años. Suspirando profundamente por lo menos ese equipo lo ha guiado a vigilar constantemente al joven ash ketchum de pueblo paleta y su pikachu, el no entendia cual era el motivo para que esos idiotas persiguieran constantemente a ese chico, segun el su pikachu no era nada especial,asi que no comprendia el porque de la insistencia de esos 3 en perseguir a ese pokemon amarillo.

Pero al parecer su mirada ,mejor dicho su atencion se enfoco mas que en el pokemon amarillo,en su entrenador ash ketchum, al parecer ese joven es mas de lo que aparenta, analizando minuciosamente los encuentros de su equipo con ese joven ,se ha dado cuenta que ese chico a corta edad es experto de todo lo relacionado con los pokemon, agregandole eso a su interaccion con los legendarios,se puede decir que ese joven representa lo que alguna vez un joven llamado kaito fue conocido como el principe de pokemon. Pero sacudio inmediatamente esos pensamientos, por la altivez y orgullo de ash es imposible que ese joven sea ese principe, pero eso no le quita la sensacion de que ese joven es unico entre todos los entrenadores. Volviendo al tema de su equipo ,decidio poner manos en el asunto, envio a su equipo mas eficaz,que son cassidy y butch para secuestrar a sus propios compañeros ,para asi el mismo hacer algunos cambios con jesse y jake. Por suerte para el ,precisamente cassidy y butch llegaron a su oficiona.

Hola jefe vinimos para aca,para informarle que el trabajo esta hecho-dice cassidy sonriendo maliciosamente

Asi es esos tontos son tan idiotas que nisiquieran notaron quien los secuestro-dice butch alegremente

Es bueno saber que cuento con personas eficientes dentro de mi organizacion-dice geovanni sonriendo maliciosamente

Me alegro que le haya gustado nuestro trabajo, hay otra cosa que le queremos contar jefe-dice cassidy seriamente

Y diganme de que se trata, que seria importante para mi para llamar mi atencion-dice geovanni

Usted queria saber del joven ash ketchum jefe, al parecer lleva mas de 2 meses de desaparecido desde su derrota con ese tal paul shinji, es mas ni los tontos de jesse y jake han podido dar con el-dice butch seriamente

Geovanni suspiro profundamente,pensando en donde rayos esta ese joven entrenador, es mas lo unico bueno de jesse y jake que siempre han podido localizar a ese chico, para que ellos no hayan podido dar con su paradero debe ser un verdadero misterio con su desaparecion. Pero nuevamente se centro en lo que tiene que hacer en estos momentos...

LLeven a jesse y jake al laboratorio, no hagan nada hasta que yo llegue ,es primordial que yo tenga una interesante conversacion con esos dos,despues haremos lo que tengamos que hacer,para que esta organizacion se centre en la busqueda de los pokemon legendarios y la destruccion de nuestros enemigos mas cercanos.

Tanto cassidy como butch asentieron y fueron inmediatamente a buscar tanto a jesse como jake ,que al parecer pasaran por una total transformacion para el beneficio de su jefe,y para ellos con tal que su jefe este sastifecho con su trabajo,mucho mejor para ellos.

* * *

><p><span>En el misterioso reina de agatha (en la habitacion de ash):<span>

Los pokemon ,despues de su conversacion con lucario ,acerca del principe de pokemon,decidieron mantener silencio sepustral entre ellos,para que ash no se entere de nada,por los momentos para ellos su prioridad principal es el bienestar de su elegido, el en estos momentos se esta recuperando de la conmocion de la traicion de brock y los demas , no necesitan ellos preocuparlo mas de lo que esta,Tambien segun lucario sir aaron esta conciente del hecho de que su hijo sea el principe de pokemon, aunque al principio no le gusto mucho la idea, despues que el propio lucario se comprometio en nombre de todos los pokemon ,que jamas permitiria que ash pasara por lo que paso kaito el joven principe de epoca atras, se sintio mas tranquilo, y decidio guardar silencio para proteger a su hijo, ademas decidio que en cualquier momento empezaria la 3 etapa del entrenamiento de ash, para finalmente calcular o saber a ciencia cierta si su hijo esta listo para volver al mundo de los humanos. Hablando de ash,el joven entro en la habitacion y al parecer para la alegria de ellos, su conversacion con su madre debio ser buena,para que el joven tenga su sonrisa sincera despues de tamto tiempo de dolor y tristeza, por lo tanto ,pikachu y los demas se acercaron a el para saber que tanto le fue bien en su cena con su madre,

pika..pika ..pika..pika..pikapi( ash al parecer te fue bien con tu madre verdad)-dice pikachu acariciando suavemente el rostro de ash

Pikachu ,chicos estoy tan feliz,por lo menos ya mi relacion con mi mama,esta perfecta como antes-dice ash alegremente

Nos alegra mucho elegido, es bueno para ti estar mas cerca de tu madre-dice arceus sonriendo sinceramente a ash

Si asi es,sabes ash que tu madre es unica, realmente merece ser parte de tu vida-dice celebi seriamente

Lo se chicos,por eso le conte todo acerca de mi vida, lo que me paso con delia,con brock ,todo, no deje ningun cabo suelto,solo queria que ella se sintiera que es la persona mas importante para mi-dice ash sonriendo alegremente

Todos los pokemon se alegraron de ver a ash mas alegre y como si se sintiera que tuviera un peso menos encima, pero eso no quita su preocupacion acerca de la decision del joven con respecto a su regreso a sinoh, no es que ellos estan arrepintiendose de estar con el hasta el final. Al contrario para ellos no hay ningun problema de estar con su elegido, irian hasta el final del mundo solamente por el, su unica angustia es que precisamente si el joven esta listo para volver a enfrentarse a esos traidores nuevamente, y si es que la dama marion ha decidido apoyar a ash en todo eso, por lo tanto para aclarar sus dudas mewtwo decidio interrumpir el silencio que se sentia en la habitacion de ash...

Ash cuando te sinceraste con tu madre ,le contaste todo absolutamente todo, incluyendo tu decision de regresar a sinoh-dice mewtwo seriamente

En ese punto ash suspiro profundamente al parecer sus amigos no estan totalmente claro que esa decision esta mas firme que nunca, mas que su madre a regañadientes decidio apoyarlo en todo,claro que ella le advirtio que si las cosas se le salian de control ,ella misma tomaria control de la situacion, y conociendo a su madre como la conoce no hay duda que lo hara, que se enfrentaria a quien sea por el,asi que todos sus movimientos con respecto a su regreso,tendria que ser perfectamente calculado. Sonrio ironicamente a partir de hoy tiene que ser mas analitico, mas inteligente, esta vez al decidirse volver a sinoh, no puede dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de odio,rencor hacia esos traidores, en especial no puede caer tan facilmente en las trampas de paul, volvio a sonreir mas ironicamente que antes, definitivamente paul shinji se llevara la sorpresa de su vida, el ya no es el mismo idiota de antes, no va a sucumbir en sus palabras hirientes, esta vez se encontrara con un muro de hierro,porque a partir de hoy las emociones de ash ,estaran tan escondidas dentro de si mismo,que nada ni nadie reconocera que alguna vez el fue un completo idiota. Pikachu y los pokemon estaban esperando una respuesta de ash, pero estaban empezando a preocuparse por no haber ninguna palabra de su amigo, el animo que tenia este al entrar a su habitacion cambio drasticamente al momento que mewtwo le hizo la pregunta con respecto si el le conto a su madre lo que planea hacer, tal vez fue mala idea de ellos,interrogarlo con respecto a ese tema, pero para alivio de ellos,ash finalmente decidio nuevamente hablar...

Si mewtwo mama sabe todo , me apoyara totalmente, salvo si ella ve que me sobresalto o hay algo mas que me afecte ,ella misma actuara inmediatamente, y ustedes conocen a mi madre en ese aspecto ,asi que no tienen nada de que preocuparse-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Al decir eso los pokemon nuevamente suspiraron de alivio , al menos ya no hay secretos entre madre e hijo,y eso definitivamente es bueno para todos..

Chicos necesito que entiendan que mi decision con respecto a regresar a sinoh esta mas que tomada, no hay vuelta atras,quiero que lo entiendan de una buena vez por favor-dice ash mirando fijamente a los pokemon

Porque estas diciendonos eso ash, es que estas molestos con nosotros-dice latias confundida por las palabras de ash

Porsupuesto que no latias, lo he dicho una y mil veces los amo a todos,por igual nunca pero nunca dudarian de su amor de ustedes por mi,pero al parecer ustedes si dudan de mi-dice ash suspirando profundamente

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice todos los pokemon a la vez

Explicanos ash porque no entendemos lo que estas tratando de decirnos-dice mew totalmente en shock

Chicos lo que trato de decirles,es que si ustedes dicen que confian en mi, que me seguirian hasta el final, entonces porque dudan tanto de mi decision de ir a sinoh,porque chicos-dice ash mirando fijamente a los pokemon

Y en ese momento todos los pokemon,incluso pikachu se sintieron totalmente avergozandos de si mismo, ya estaban empezando a enteder lo que dijo ash, era como una especie de deja vu, primero la dama marion dudaba con suficiente razon del amor de ash,y ahora ash siente la misma confusion que su madre sintio y lo peor es que ellos tampoco pueden culpar para nada a su elegido, no querian que el se sintiera incomodo o triste nuevamente,pero al parecer hicieron precisamente eso...pero ellos no estaban preparados para las siguientes palabras de ash...

Chicos ustedes me consideran un asesino furtivo..ustedes piensan que cuando regrese a sinoh matare a cualquier pokemon que yo me encuentre en frente-dice ash seriamente

Ash, nosotros jamas pensariamos eso de ti, tu eres mas que elegido ,eres lo mas importante para nosotros-dice latios mirando fijamente a ash

Nuevamente entonces latios chicos,porque la duda ,yo regresare a sinoh para enfrentarme a mi pasado, no le he mentido sere cruel con ellos,pero eso no significa que destruya a los pokemon asi por asi, tan bajo creen ustedes que yo voy a llegar-dice ash sorprendido de que sus pokemon piensen mal de el

Nuevamente hubo un silencio total en la habitacion,nadie sabia que decir, su elegido no estaba precisamente feliz con ellos,y saben perfectamente que ellos tienen la culpa de todos, esperaron a que ash nuevamente se sincere con ellos, y no esperaron mucho porque ash decidio volver hablar con ellos...

Saben porque amo a cada uno de ustedes,porque puedo sincerarme totalmente con cada uno, saben perfectamente cuando estoy triste, molesto,feliz, me conocen como la palma de la mano, pero tambien deberia saber que yo lo conozco igual o mas que ustedes mismo, no se si lo han notado pero yo no veo diferencia alguna entre ustedes,es decir legendarios o no,siempre han sido mi familia,y lo seran por mucho tiempo-dice ash mas tranquilamente

Latias ,pikachu ,celebi y mew se acercaron a el, ash sonrio sinceramente y les hizo cariño a cada uno, les hizo señas a los otros para que se acercaran mas,y asi poco a poco miro con ternura a todos sus pokemon..

Todos ustedes saben que he pasado por los momentos mas crueles que algun humano puedan pasar, y que lo que me han mantenido fuerte y con vida son ustedes,porque se que nunca me abandonarian,por favor chicos no lo hagan ahora, yo he soportado el abandono de brock y los demas, lo que no soportaria es que ustedes me abandonen, no lo hagan chicos no cuando los necesito tanto-dice ash suspirando tristemente

Ni lo menciones ash,jamas te dejaremos, nunca pienses eso,y lo sentimos muchos por causarte dolor y tristeza nuevamente-dice latias abrazando a ash

Es cierto ash, no es que dudemos de ti al contrario,es que tememos por ti ,por lo que te pueda pasar, eres lo mas importante para nosotros ,no dudes nunca de eso-dice mew firmemente

De verdad lamentamos que te sientas confundido, no es que no tengamos fe en ti, de ti,es que realmente estamos preocupado de que ellos te quieran lastimar nuevamente-dice entei seriamente

Lo se chicos, yo tambien tengo sensaciones encontradas con todo esto, pero piensen esto un momento, no es mejor salir de esto de una vez, de enfrentar mi pasado a estar huyendo de el toda mi vida-dice ash

Y nuevamente los pokemon suspiraron profundamente ,ash tenia un punto ahi, sinceramente es mejor que el salga de todo esto,para seguir con su vida. Mientras que ash vio su silencio como una forma de que ellos entendieron su punto...

Bueno chicos ,olvidemos lo que me molesto,esta completamente aclarado el panorama,me gustaria saber que es lo que lucario tenia que hablar con papa-dice ash mirando fijamente a lucario

Y eso tomo totalmente fuera de balance a lucario, no creia que ash se interesaria en la conversacion que el sostuvo con su padre, y la verdad dicha conversacion deberia estar al margen total de ash...

Ash lo que tu padre me hablo fue acerca del abuelo de bianca,al parecer el sabe que tu eres el elegido-dice lucario mirando fijamente a ash, no era una total mentira,pero no era totalmente la verdad y ash no tenia que saber eso

Wow en serio lucario, no sabia que el abuelo de bianca sabia acerca de mi existencia como el elegido-dice asH suspirando profundamente

Asi es ash,al parecer el sabia acerca de la profecia que se cumplio en las islas naranjas con respecto a la batalla de zapdos,moltrex y articunio en contra de lugia-dice lucario mirando con preocupacion a ash

Ash que pasa ,porque esta deprimido de repente-dice latios

No es que este triste latios, quizas si lo este ,o tal vez es decepcion,que si el abuelo de bianca sabia de mi existencia como el elegido,porque no le conto todo a bianca,tal vez asi ella no le hubiese sido facil creer en las artimañas de mis «amigos»,y a esta altura tu y latias no estarian en esta situacion-dice ash mirando fijamente a latios y latias a la vez

Mira ash lo dije una vez y lo volvere a decir,yo quise venir aqui por ti,porque me preocupo mucho por ti, si bianca o lorenzo no aceptaron mi decision veran ellos que hacen ,pero en cuanto a mi en ningun momento estoy arrepentida de estar contigo ,estoy siendo suficientemente clara con esto ash-dice latias firmemente

Hazle caso ash cuando latias se empeña en algo no hay nadie que le lleve la contraria,ademas ella tiene razon tanto ella como yo estamos contigo porque queremos, no porque tu nos obligaste ni nada por el estilo-dice latios sonriendo sinceramente a ash

Esta bien latios,tiene razon despues me preocupare por eso,pero ahora debo darle oficialmente la bienvenida al equipo a zapdos y moltrex,chicos me alegro de que esten aqui conmigo-dice ash sonriendo felizmente

Gracias elegido,gracias por recibirnos contigo, y espero que acepte nuestra ayuda en todo lo que necesites-dice zapdos sonriendo a ash

Asi es ,estamos mas que felices de estar contigo a partir de este momento, y te prometemos que podras contar con nosotros hasta el final-dice moltrex sonriendo a ash

Lo se chicos y nuevamente estoy feliz de que ustedes esten aqui conmigo, y no se preocupen que por los momentos no les preguntare nada acerca de melody,ahora lo que me interesa es continuar con mi entrenamiento-dice ash sonriendo a sus pokemon legendarios

Tanto zapdos como moltrex suspiraron mas tranquilamente, al menos por ahora es mejor mantener silencio con respecto a esa chica de las islas naranjas, el elegido necesita hacer otras cosas ,que preocuparse de esa traidora...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto de regreso a altomare:<span>

Hubo un silencio sepustral entre las personas que se encontraban en el ambulatorio del puebo de altomare, ni en sus peores pesadillas,piplup el pokemon azul de dawn jamas se imagino reencontrarse con paul shinji, al menos no tan tempranamente,por su parte tanto bianca como lorenzo miraron fijamente al joven que derroto a ash en sinoh y obviamente sintieron que ese joven de sentimientos al parecer carece por completo. Por lo menos su mirada gelida lo delata, y por la forma de hablarle a piplup ellos no pueden creer que la liga pokemon deje asi como asi a una persona cruel y despiadada como entrenador de pokemon , tanto el abuelo como su nieta,deben imaginarse lo que sintio ash al enfrentarse a ese chico, y para bianca en particular que vio a simple vista el cambio radical de ash, ya se puede hacer la idea de que paul shinji es el principal causante de la misma. Por su parte, tanto may, brock y dawn estaban realmente sorprendidos por la aparicion repentina de paul, y no es que ellos se quejen de la misma ,especialmente dawn ,pero no entienden que ha pasado en sinoh ,para que el entrenador ganador de la liga sinoh,este aqui frente a ellos...por eso fue la propia dawn que se decidio a romper el silencio reinante entre ellos..

Paul se puede saber que estas haciendo aqui?-dice dawm mirando seriamente a paul

Es que no puedo venir a donde se me plazca,despues de todo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera,no tengo porque darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie-dice paul friamente a dawn

Dawn bajo la cabeza triste de que a pesar de que hay una relacion entre ella y paul «segun» ella,porque a decir verdad el nunca ha opinado nada con respecto a que nombre ponerle a lo que hay entre ellos, a ella le duele que el la trate asi como una desconocida,sin embargo por otro lado eso es lo que hace que ella se sienta mas atraida a el, Mientras que piplup suspiro profundamente no puede creer que dawn eligio al miserable de paul shinji sobre ash, para el era mas que evidente que su elegido tenia sentimientos por su entrenadora,por lo cual volvio a suspirar profundamente ,era evidente que ash sufrio mas que cualquier otra persona la traicion de aquellos seres que el considero como su familia, pero segun lo contado por arceus cuando se vuelvan a encontrar nuevamente tanto dawn como los demas incluyendo a paul shinji se veran las caras con un ash totalmente diferente y el estara mas que feliz de disfrutar cada momento del mismo.

Mira paul disculpa a dawn por su intromision, pero sabes que ella se preocupa por ti-dice brock mirando fijamente a paul

Es verdad ,a ella le extraña precisamente que a pesar que tu haces lo que quieras,estas aqui en altomare, eso significa que sabias que ella estaba aqui o me equivoco-dice misty

Asi que paul,perdonanos a todos ,pero es realmente extraño,fuera de si que tu estes aqui -dice may

En ese momento ,tanto lorenzo ,bianca como piplup y los demas pokemon estaban totalmente sorprendidos de la aptitud sumisa,mejor dicho demasiada sumisa de brock y los demas,es como si paul shinji manejara a cada uno de ellos a su antojo, la forma de reaccionar de dawn, la disculpa de brock ,las explicaciones de misty y may,sinceramente dejan mucho que desear tanto para lorenzo como su nieta bianca, para piplup y los demas es una muestra mas de que paul shinji es el principal causante de la destruccion de su elegido, no pueden creer que brock y los demas se dejen manipular e utilizar como si fueran titeres, pero como las cosas que estan pasando es fuera de lo comun, ya definitivamente no hay nada que lo pueda sorprender mas.

Quieren dejar de ser tan pateticos, yo se a que vine y no tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie-dice paul friamente

Esta bien paul como digas, disculpanos nuevamente-dice dawn suspirando tristemente

Tonta hasta cuando te tengo que decir que no debes dejarte llevar por las emociones, de eso no lleva nada bueno,ejemplo perfecto es el perdedor de ash ketchum-dice paul friamente

Y ese punto piplup y los demas estaban mas que furiosos con paul, el muy vil,cruel humano, deberia saber mas que nadie que ash ,se contuvo en derrotarlo, como ese miserable trata a si a su elegido es insolito para ellos, iban hacer algo cuando de la nada , bianca le dio a paul shinji la abofetada de su vida,dejando a mas de unos ,incluyendo a los pokemon totalmente en shock...

Como te atreves hablar asi de ash ,imbecil nosotros vimos la pelea por television,y debo decirte que es totalmente diferente a lo que la gente piensa paul...sinceramente entre tu y yo sabemos quien realmente gano en esa batalla o me equivoco señor perfecto-dice bianca sonriendo maliciosamente a paul

En ese punto paul shinji realmente estaba furioso con bianca, como se atreve esa chica pueblerina ponerle un dedo encima , y para rematar dudar de su victoria frente a ash ketchum ,definitivamente era algo que no podia dejar pasar asi como asi, pero dawn se adelanto y se enfrento a bianca por el

Como fuiste capaz de pegarle a paul bianca, es que no entiendes que el gano justamente a ash, no permitire que te vuelvas a meter con el me entendiste-dice dawn firmemente

Jajajajaja no me hagas reir dawn ,en serio ,en primer lugar el chico que tenemos en frente no necesite defenderse , se supone que el es todopoderoso,y se puede defender por si mismo,y en segundo lugar, realmente eres patetica tanto como mujer como entrenadora-dice bianca mirando friamente a dawn

Como puedes decir algo asi de mi,nisiquiera me conoces bianca-dice dawn totalmente en shock

Y gracias a dios que no te conozco, porque por lo poco que he visto dejas mucho que desear, es mas me es increible que hasta alguien tan despreciable y frio como es paul shinji pueda soportar a una niñita como tu-dice bianca firmemente

En ese momento dawn estaba tan furiosa que iba a darle una bofetada a bianca, pero esta no se inmuto y le impidio a la chica de cabello azul,cualquier movimiento en su contra

Si yo fuera tu lo pensaria 2 veces antes de querer golpear a alguien querida, puesto que te puede llevar la sorpresa de tu vida-dice bianca sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

Basta dawn deja de avergonzarme, primeramente eres patetica como entrenadora y ahora eso, es que sinceramente nisiquiera yo puedo decir abiertamente que fue lo vi en ti en realidad-dice paul shinji friamente a dawn

En ese momento hubo un silencio sepustral entre ellos, dawn estaba devastada por las palabras de paul, y por su ceguera de amar a paul, culpo a ash mentalmente de que paul la trate asi. Puesto que si ella nunca hubiera conocido a ash, y en cambio se hubiese encontrado primeramente con paul,seguramente las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas para ella. Por su parte en ese momento piplup llego a sentir un poco de lastima de su entrenadora, no mucha, pero si lo suficiente para saber que para ella el peor castigo por traicionar al elegido ya lo esta pagando que es querer a paul shinji, mientras este la desprecia con todo su ser, porque si es algo que pipluo y los demas pokemon ,ademas de los otros humanos saben perfectamente de paul shinji,,es que cuando el odia a alguien lo hace abiertamente y lamentablemente ash es prueba fidedigna de ello.

* * *

><p><span>En el Laboratorio del profesor oak en pueblo paleta:<span>

El profesor oak, junto con gary y tracey estaban descansando en el jardin del laboratorio del profesor, y los 3 estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos despues de la llamada de scott el presidente de la liga de la frontera, informandole al profesor oak acerca de sus intenciones de hacer que ash salga a la luz publica,que se deje ver de donde este que tanto scott como el propio profesor creen que por los momentos donde este el joven entrenador esta seguro y tranquilo, porque evidentemente sino fuera asi, el joven habia hecho su aparicion hace rato. Mientras que gary no se puede imaginar nisiquiera su probable reecuentro con ash, segun lo contado por su abuelo, la nueva competencia pokemon, es la mas importante del año, es mas el no cree que tipo de competencias asi se den muy seguido, esta competencia incluia a los coordinadores y los miembros de la elite four ,ademas de los propios entrenadores por lo cual de por si la hace unica. El no lo dudo 2 veces en participar en dicha competencia, solo espera que sus pokemon esten mas calmados para esa epoca, aunque si esa competencia fue ideada para atraer a ash, definitivamente sus pokemon ,asi como los otros pokemon de los demas entrenadores seguramente cambiaran de aptitud. Por su parte tracey por una parte esta verdaderamente feliz de poder volver a ver a ash, que ha sido un verdadero amigo para el ,sin embargo como lo dijo el profesor oak, quizas se encuentre con un ash totalmente diferente al que el conocio en las islas naranjas, suspiro profundamente al parecer el regreso de ash traera cambios importantes no solo en el mundo pokemon ,sino para la propia humanidad...

Bueno chicos me alegro mucho que se decidieran en participar en la competencia pokemon de scott-dice profesor oak sonriendo a gary y tracey

Abuelo decidi participar porque creo que debo mejorar mis habilidades con los pokemon, a pesar que decidi ser un investigador pokemon como tu, no seria malo volver a sentir la sensacion de triunfo en una batalla pokemon-dice gary seriamente

Tienes razon gary, el hecho de ser un investigador pokemon ,no quita el poder explorar otras cosas, y volver a vivir una batalla pokemon definitivamente es bueno para ti, pero si me sorprendio un poco que tracey decidiera participar-dice profesor oah mirando fijamente a tracey

Profesor sinceramente usted y gary saben perfectamente que no tengo mucha experiencia que se diga en la batalla pokemon, que mi unico deseo es ser como usted, pero quiero participar esta vez porque deseo-dice tracey timidamente

Deseas ver nuevamente a ash-dice profesor oak terminado por tracey

Asi es ,aunque es un riesgo porque no sera el antiguo ash que volvamos a ver,por lo menos quiero estar con el,incluso si el no quiere-dice tracey sinceramente

Eres un buen amigo de verdad tracey ,y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, pero espero que entiendas realmente que tendras que tener mucha paciencia con ash-dice profesor oak seriamente

Lo se profesor y no importa cuan lejos ash ,quiera que yo este de el,siempre lo apoyare pase lo que pase-dice tracey sonriendo sinceramente al profesor

Supongo abuelo que definitivamente ash ,no sera el mismo ingenuo entrenador de antes verdad-dice gary suspirando profundamente

No gary,estoy seguro que el nuevo ash no sera ni la sombra del anterior chico que fue mi discipulo alguna vez, por eso decidi ir con ustedes, cancele todos mis compromisos yo mas que nadie quiero comprobar mis sospechas con respecto a ash-dice profesor oak seriamente

En serio abuelo, nos alegra de verdad que nos acompañe a sinoh-dice gary feliz por la decision de su abuelo

Asi es quizas al ver a usted ,ash decida volver a confiar en las personas-dice tracey

No lo creo tracey sinceramente creo que ash nisiquiera confia en mi, porque cuando las personas mas cercanas a ti,son las que te traicionan, es muy dificil abrirse nuevamente, pero definitivamente si tengo una oportunidad de hablar con el,creanme chicos que la aprovechare-dice profesor oak seriamente

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una mujer detras de ellos, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que delia ketchum la madre de ash, ellos se sorprendieron por decir lo menos de que ella decidiera salir de su casa, su aspecto fisico ha mejorado notablemente, por lo menos no esta hecho un desastre como la ultima vez que el profesor oak se enfrento a ella...

Delia...se puede saber que estas haciendo aqui-dice profesor oak totalmente en shock

Ayudenme profesor, necesito ayuda, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta conmigo, quiero volver a ver a ash,por favor profesor,ayudenme a encontrar a mi hijo ash

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice profesor oak, gary y tracey a la vez

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el misterioso reino de agatha (con ash y los pokemon):<span>

Ash y los pokemon decidieron jugar en su habitacion ,mientras esperan a que sir aaron finalmente empiece la parte final del entrenamiento de ash. Segun el propio lucario le comento al elegido,que esta es la ultima parte de su entrenamiento que es sumamente poderosa,ya que es mas que mental que fisico, en ella ash puede ser capaz ademas de crear mapas mentales, puede hacer ilusiones falsas que engañen a sus oponentes,ademas puede ser uno con los poderes de la naturaleza es decir, ash seria capaz de controlar los poderes de fuego,agua, tierra y aire lo cual seria sumamente importante para el joven,ya que esto le daria una gran ventaja sobre sus oponentes ni que decir que con esos poderes les seria mas facil derrotar aquellas personas que lo traicionaron. Pero para ash lo mas importante es que finalmente entenderia el leguaje pokemon, nuevamente el sinceramente entiende a pikachu y sus otros pokemon pero tanto para el como sus amigos serian mas sencillos poder comunicarse mas abiertamente como el lo hace con los legendarios.

Wow pikachu no puedo esperar a finalmente poder hablar contigo y los chicos mas abiertamente-dice ash realmente emocionado

pika..pika..pika..pika...pika ( yo tampoco ash,seria increible ,asi estariamos mas unidos de lo que estamos actualmente)-dice pikachu emocionado como ash

Me alegra que te emociones ash,pero sabes como te dije antes este entrenamiendo final es mas duro que antes-dice lucario mirando fijamente a ash

Lo se,pero no se si te diste cuenta,que esta vez es totalmente distinto cuando empece mi entrenamiento con papa-dice ash seriamente

Tanto lucario como los demas pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio esperando la explicacion de su elegido...

Como saben perfectamente cuando empece mi entrenamiento con mi papa, estaba totalmente confundido, dolido, lleno de ira y tristeza,y dudaba totalmente de que me pudiera recuperar de lo me paso con brock y los demas-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Los pokemon lo miraron atentamente, para que pudiera continuar con su explicacion...

Pero el hecho de tenerlos conmigo,y saber que marion y sir aaron son mis verdaderos padres, y que en poco tiempo me han dado el amor que he deseado por tanto tiempo me hizo sentir seguro,decidido ,feliz porque no entreno solamente para enfrentar mi pasado chicos, me entreno por ustedes y sobretodo por mis padres, para hacerle ver que su sacrificio que hicieron por mi ha valido la pena, no soy el ash de antes, pero con ustedes y ellos soy mas feliz de lo que pude ser alguna vez-dice ash sonriendo felizmente a sus pokemon

Y todos los pokemon estaban totalmente en shock ,al parecer ash se ha dado la tarea de sorprenderlos gratamente cada dia, sinceramente el joven que tiene en frente a pesar de todo el dolor que ha pasado en su vida ,no ha perdido la sencillez que lo ha caracterizado desde que cada uno de ellos lo conocen personalmente, ninguno de ellos se dieron cuentan de la presencia de sir aaron,que se acerco inmediatamente a su hijo

No tienes que hacer nada por nosotros campeon,siempre hemos estado y estaremos orgullosos de ti-dice sir aaron sonriendo felizmente a ash

Wow papa supongo que has estados mas de 10 minutos aqui verdad-dice ash sonriendo felizmente

Y yo supongo que ya mi campeon al parecer se esta convirtiendo en verdadero guardian de aura-dice sir aaron sorprendidp por el poder de ash

Pero papa que dices ,aun me falta mucho-dice ash totalmente sonrojado

Pero es la verdad, tienes razon crei que estabas distraido y no notaste mi presencia, pero evidentemente me equivoque, dime campeon por otro lado hablaste con tu madre, se arreglaron las cosas entre tu y ella-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Si papa, hablamos de todo y ella me perdono, estamos mejor que nunca,pero tu ya hablaste con ella-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

Yo hablar con tu madre...pues veras..ash...yo estaba hablando primeramente con lucario...y pense que es mejor darle un poco de espacio a tu madre-dice sir aaron un poco nervioso

Pero yo me enfrente a ella de una vez papa, no crees que hubiera sido mejor que tu hicieras lo mismo-dice ash preocupado por la aptitud de su padre

Creeme ash, es mejor asi,nadie mas que yo conoce a tu madre perfectamente ,cuando ella necesita espacio ,quien soy yo para negarle-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

En pocas palabras le tienes miedo a mama-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a su padre

Miedo quien? yo ash,miedo yo a tu madre...por favor ash...con quien crees que estas hablando...soy el ultimo guardian del aura...no tengo miedo a nadie ...nisiquiera a tu madre-dice sir aaron sin creerse lo que acaba de decir

En ese momento tanto ash como los pokemon tenian una gran gota en la cabeza estilo anime

Bueno que sea el ultimo guardian de aura..no significa que el hombre sea perfecto-dice ash murmurando para si mismo

Dijiste algo ash-dice sir aaron escuchando perfectamente el murmullo de su hijo

Nada...papa..no dije nada que te parece que empecemos con el entrenamiento de una vez-dice ash nervioso de que su padre lo haya escuchado

Bueno si asi son las cosas, mira ash esta ultima parte creo que no te va a gustar para nada -dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Porque lo dices papa?,lucario me explico que tengo que usar mi capacidad mental que la fisica,al menos que haya algo mas en este entrenamiento que el no me dijo-dice ash mirando fijamente a su padre

Lamentablemente es asi ash, recuerdas que primeramente creaste dentro de los espacios fisicos, lugares totalmente distntos,que era como si viajaras al pasado-dice sir aaron seriamente

Si asi es papa de hecho, tu me llevaste al lugar donde naci, al jardin que tu y mama se conocieron, que estas tratando de decirme papa-dice ash preocupado porque mentalmente estaba entendiendo lo que se referia su padre

Ash a lo me refiero y se que tu entiendes,es que haremos lo mismo viajaremos al pasado, pero no a cualquier pasado sino al tuyo..lo que significa-dice sir aaron mirando con preocupacion a ash

Lo que significa revivir nuevamente mis recuerdos...papa me estas diciendo que tengo que enfrentarme nuevamente a paul shinji y los demas...debo volver a sentir la traicion de todos ellos-dice ash totalmente en shock

Asi es ash, sino los enfrentas mentalmente a ellos,que te hace pensar que podras hacerlo nuevamente,porque algo me dice que los quiere enfrentar no es asi ash-dice sir aaron seriamente

Ash no contesto,estaba en silencio,totalmente atonito ,que rayos va hacer entonces...

Dime ash, aun piensas que este entrenamiento es bueno para ti, piensas seguir con el mismo,sabiendo que te vas a enfrentar a los fantamas del pasado,dime hijo mio,que piensas hacer ahora...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores, ya desde aqui empieza todo lo referente al regreso de ash, los cambios que habran con el equipo rocket, y todo lo relacionado con la competencia en donde se revelaran muchas cosas...asi que la historia se pone mejor,al menos para mi..asi que alguna sugerencia que ustedes quieran mis lectores,cualquier cosa,de todas formas revisen por favor...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/Nota: Hola nuevamente mis lectores voy hacer una aclaratoria general hasta este punto de la historia. En primer lugar tanto para los antiguos lectores como los nuevos,les recuerdo que en cuanto a la pareja de ash ,yo le di la oportunidad de escoger entre anabel,cynthia y bianca,resultando oficialmente ganadora anabel, lamento a los que nos le gusta,pero esa fue la eleccion de los que si votaron, les recuerdo que no es un romance en si,ya que me estoy enfocando exclusivamente de la venganza de ash,su regreso a sinoh,pero sobretodo su relacion con los pokemon. En segundo lugar con respecto al propio ash, lo estoy tratando de hacer mas realista,mas humano, no va a ser un villano por completo,pero tampoco el ingenuo de antes, me estoy enfocando en la personalidad humana,la real en el. y en 3 lugar con respecto a los legendarios de tesalia, no he visto la ultima temporada de pokemon, me enfoco exclusivamente desde la primera temporada,hasta la de diamante y perla...por lo tanto espero que este totalmente aclarado cualquier confusion ...dicho esto continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha (con sir aaron y ash):

Despues de saber realmente de que se trata la ultima parte de su entrenamiento, ash ya no sabia que pensar con todo lo que le estaba pasando, por una parte sabia perfectamente que en cualquier momento tenia que enfrentarse a las personas que lo traicionaron y que casi le cuesta su vida,porque si su padre no hubiera llegado a tiempo al bosque donde el estaba con pikachu, obviamente otra historia se contaria. Ademas el esta mas decidido que nunca volverse a encontrar con todos ellos, en especial con paul shinji, pero de ahi que mentalmente se enfrente a el nuevamente ,eso es otra cosa, suspiro profundamente no sabe que hacer ,no tiene ni la mas remota idea de con que se encontrara en el momento que empiece su entrenamiento, pero mentalmente sabe que no puede escapar de eso, ha estado huyendo por estos ultimos meses de los fantamas del pasado,ahora supone mas claramente que llego la hora definitiva para hacer borron y cuenta nueva. Por su parte sir aaron espera pacientemente la decision de su hijo,no debe ser facil para el revivir sus encuetros con esos traidores, pero si mentalmente no esta preparado,como pensara su hijo que es capaz de regresar a sinoh y enfrentarse a ellos, ash tiene que entender que de esta parte de su entrenamiento ,depende totalmente su recuperacion mental. Los pokemon por otro lado tambien estan muy angustiados por su elegido ,sea lo que decida ash, cambiara totalmente el rumbo de su destino, pikachu espera fervietemente que su amigo con la ultima parte de su entrenamiento,vuelva hacer el mismo de antes o por lo menos ,no sentirse como si no valiera nada,ya que gracias a esos miserables traidores,es asi como ash se siente hasta hoy en dia...

Bueno papa,que es lo que tengo que hacer-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Significa eso que vas hacer el entrenamiento, vas a continuar aun sabiendo a lo que te enfrentas ash-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Si no continuo con esto,todo lo que hecho hasta ahora no valdra la pena papa y sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de esto-dice ash seriamente

Que quieres decir con eso elegido-dice arceus mirando fijamente a ash

Me refiero arceus,es que no me parece justo seguir en un circulo con mi vida, hable anteriormente con ustedes acerca de mi decision de regresar a sinoh y esa decision se mantiene-dice ash firmemente

A asi que es verdad, piensas vengarte de los que te traicionaron ash, vas a sinoh para enfrentarte a ellos-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Yo no lo diria asi, bueno tal vez un poco papa, pero es que definitivamente estoy harto de sentirme inferior a ellos, y esos miserables felices de la vida,como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros-dice ash seriamente

Supongo que lo dices porque te fueron a buscar a altomare-dice lucario

Precisamente lucario por eso,cual es el bendito interes de ellos conmigo, despues de que casi me destrozaron el alma,aun asi ellos estan buscandome, sinceramente no entiendo su interes en mi-dice ash

Quizas quieran terminar el trabajo que empezaron, tal vez ellos quieren destruirte por completo ash-dice shaymin suspirando profundamente

Eso es verdad shaymin,ese es la unica explicacion que le doy a esa obsecion que ellos tienen conmigo,pero ellos y los demas se equivocan conmigo, si me estan buscando fervientemente ,les aseguro que se encontraran con un lado totalmente desconocido para ellos, esta vez me van a encontrar y no precisamente en las buenas-dice ash firmemente

Y en ese punto tanto sir aaron como los pokemon estan totalmente sorprendidos de la aptitud de ash, al parecer el joven entrenador ya no tienes dudas de lo que piensa hacer a partir de hoy en adelante, definitivamente el mantiene su decision de enfrentarse a cada uno de esos traidores, y ahora ellos mas que nunca lo apoyaran en todo lo que el ha planificado para su regreso. Ash empezo a sonreir maliciosamente ahora sabe lo que tiene que hacer, terminara su entrenamiento, para empezar inmediatamente con el entrenamiento de los legendarios, y de ahi tratar de comunicarse con su amigo scott,que es el unico que puede ayudarlo para su regreso triunfal a sinoh...

Papa ,quiero empezar de una vez, pero quiero que sepas que tengo mis intenciones de entrenar a los legendarios-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente a su padre

Ash esta seguro de querer entrenar a los legendarios,ellos son muy poderosos,no creo que sea necesario-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a su hijo

Te equivocas papa, yo creo firmemente que arceus y los demas tienen todo el derecho de participar en las batallas pokemon ,como pikachu y mis otros pokemon que me han ayudado a lo largo de estos ultimos años, se te olvida papa que ellos tambien son mi familia, ademas sinceramente quiero que ellos disfruten al maximo luchar conmigo-dice ash sonriendo felizmente

Y sir aaron y los legendarios sonrieron sinceramente a ash,sin duda alguna su elegido piensa mas en ellos que el mismo.. se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ash decidio hablar nuevamente

Papa se de antemano lo poderosos que son los legendarios, pero yo quiero entrenarlos para que esten preparados a atacar,defenderse de otros pokemon ,sin sobrecargarse,hasta el punto de perder su vida, me di cuenta con giratina, darkrai ,no puedo permitir que eso nuevamente suceda,que clase de elegido soy si mi deber es proteger a los pokemon y sin embargo son ellos los que casi arriesgan su vida por mi culpa-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Y decir que arceus y los pokemon legendarios estaban en shock era un verdadero eufemismo, nunca se les paso en la mente de cualquiera de ellos que ash se culpara por lo sucedido hace tiempo con darkrai y giratina, y ahora tenian una idea que quizas se culpe de otras cosas mas, cuando el apenas es un niño y a veces las cosas estan fuera de su control...

Ash dime que no estas hablando en serio-dice darkrai totalmente en shock

Lamentablemente es en serio darkrai ,tu casi mueres por detener a dialga y pialka, y giratina por un cientifico loco, ademas puse en peligro a shaymin, y entre ustedes realmente no se si merezco ser el elegido-dice ash suspirando tristemente.

* * *

><p><span>En el laboratorio del profesor oak en pueblo paleta:<span>

Hubo un silencio sepustra en el jardin del laboratorio del profesor oak, jamas en su vida el profesor oak penso ver a una delia ketchum intranquila, sumisa, y aparentemente preocupada por su hijo adoptivo ash ketchum. Hace dias atras el profesor les conto a gary y tracey que delia ketchum no era la verdadera madre de ash ,por lo cual obviamente causo un total shock en ambos jovenes que en ese momento pensaron sinceramente que ash deberia estar pagando un karma, porque ultimamente le estaba pasando tantas cosas a la vez. Volviendo a la realidad actual,el profesor oak esta analizando mentalmente si la mujer que esta al frente de el ,esta totalmente arrepentida por el daño que le hizo a su hijo adoptivo, no ve claramente si esta fingiendo o no,pero como el aun no sabe del paradero de ash, no tiene nada que perder, asi que decide romper el silencio reinante entre ellos.

Dinos delia realmente que estas haciendo aqui?-dice profesor oak seriamente

Lo que acabo de decirle profesor oak,quiero encontrar a ash ,quiero volver a ver a mi hijo, es tan malo eso,o es que usted no me cree profesor-dice delia mirando fijamente al profesor oak

Delia tu y yo sabemos que ash no es tu hijo, que cuando fui a verte para tratar acerca de su desaparecion,tu no estaba precisamente con el animo de saber de el, ahora dime a que se debe tu interes ahora-dice profesor oak

Mire profesor yo realmente no creo que tenga que darle explicaciones a usted, despues de todo ash es mi hijo, aunque no biologico,aun sigue siendo mi hijo-dice delia seriamente

Si y como buena madre que es ,es ahora que se acuerda que ash es su hijo,teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que el lleva desaparecido-dice tracey sarcasticamente

Oye jovencito como te atreve hablarme de esa manera, con que derecho te metes en mi relacion con ash-dice delia molesta

Con el derecho que a diferencia de usted,yo si me preocupo por ash,y dudo mucho que sea por usted si ash decide volver,asi que no pierda su tiempo ,el profesor no tiene ni idea de donde esta ash-dice tracey mirando friamente a delia

Tracey esta en lo cierto delia yo no tengo ni la minima pista de donde esta el, supongo que ash por los momentos no quiere que nadie lo encuentre, asi que los pokemon se estan encargando de cumplir con su deseo-dice profesor oak seriamente

Pero que rayos profesor yo soy la madre de ash, el no sabe la verdad acerca de su pasado,el debio haberme llamado, despues de lo que he hecho por el es asi como me paga-dice delia suspirando tristemente

Y hubo un pensamiento general en la mente del profesor oak, gary y tracey, que definitivamente la mujer frente a ellos debe ser bipolar porque en un momento parece realmente preocupada por ash y despues parece que quisiera matar a ash con sus propias manos, definitivamente si ash volviera y les dijiera que desaparecio por delia, ellos pensarian que esta mas que justificado ...

Delia por casualidad tu sabes que paso con ash en sinoh-dice profesor oak seriamente

Claro que lo se profesor ,estuve ahi por si se le olvido, ash fue derrotado por paul,asi que tiene que ver eso con su desaparecion-dice delia

Y los 3 tanto el profesor como gary y tracey suspiraron profundamente ,al parecer delia o se esta haciendo la «loca» y no entiende realmente lo que ocurrio con su hijo o sinoh, o definitivamente la mujer es bipolar, eso es la unica explicacion cientifica que el profesor oak le daria a su comportamiento.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en sinoh (con scott y los miembros de la elite four):<span>

Hubo un pequeño break en la reunion de scott y los miembros de la elite four, para la preparacion del campeonato mundial de pokemon que se realizara dentro de 6 meses en la porpia region de sinoh, para mostrar las habilidades de los entrenadores mas poderosos que existe en la actualidad. Aunque para los miembros de la elite four ,asi como el propio scott, este campeonato mundial es la fachada perfecta que podria hacer que ash ketchum regrese de donde sea que el este en estos momentos, ningunos de los miembros, quiso discutir con scott acerca de lo poderoso que el piensa que es ash, segun ellos es cierto que el joven a pesar de ser un niño y un poco inmaduro a veces demuestra ser mas de lo que parece. Quizas esta competencia ellos puedan ver el verdadero potencial de ash ketchum como un auntentico entrenador de pokemon. Mientras esperan a scott cada uno de ellos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, imaginandose lo que pasara cuando finalmente se desarrolle esta competencia,que sin duda alguna captara toda la atencion a nivel mundial.

Supongo chicos que debemos preparanos para esta competencia-dice lance seriamente

Si creo que no tenemos opcion o si, en esta competencoa habra de todo un poco, entre los mejores coordinadores y entrenadores, debemos de dar el ejemplo a seguir-dice wallace

Asi es, se supone que somos los mejores entrenadores en la actualidad, por lo cual no podemos quedarnos atras, debemos entrenar mas fuerte que nunca a nuestros pokemon-dice cynthia

Si a eso debemos que agregar que debemos entrenar como coordinadores,estos meses que restan seran los mas fuertes que podamos tener-dice agatha seriamente

Cada uno conversaban entre si,sin tener en cuenta que unos de sus compañeros estaba en total silencio, anabel, la chica empatica aun seguia tratando de procesar la informacion dada por scott en cuanto a que ash es la verdadera razon por la cual se va a realizar la competencia de pokemon. La joven chica siente un miedo interno al saber que quizas el chico que ella conocio y se enfrento no sera el mismo cuando se reencuentre con el en el momento en que empieze la competencia. Porque a diferencia con sus compañeros ella tuvo una interesante conversacion psiquica con sus pokemon dias antes de reunirse con scott,y que este se decidiera hacer finalmente la competencia mundial de pokemon

_En la region de hoen ,especificamente en el jardin de una casa que pertenece nada mas y nada menos que anabel ,lider de gimnasio y miembro formal de la elite four. Se encontraba la joven sumamente impaciente debido al misterioso comportamiento de sus pokemon. Desde hace mas de 2 meses tanto sus pokemon como los pokemon de su pueblo en general ha tenido un comportamiento extremadamente fuera de lo normal ,ninguno de ellos la obedecen tanto a elloa como los otros entrenadores. Y es que no se trata de que ella no haya hecho algo al respecto, al contrario, ha tratado de pasar mas tiempo con ellos, comunicarse mentalmente con ellos, cambiar su alimento, darle una mejor calidad de vida, es decir, sinceramente la chica ha hecho de todo ,pero ninguno de sus intentos ha logrado que sus pokemon vuelvan hacer los mismos de antes, por eso se reunio con ellos en el jardin,para pedirles por lo menos una explicacion seria de su aptitud fria hacia ella, y ella fallo por lo menos segun ella tiene por lo menos el derecho de saber en que fallo,_ _es lo minimo que ella desea que sus pokemon le de respuesta a sus inquietudes._

_Chicos no se que esta pasando con ustedes, yo he hecho de todo para remediar algun error que he cometido, pero creo que tengo derecho a saber que es lo que pasa con ustedes, y con los pokemon en general porque ustedes no son los unicos en mostrar este comportamiento frio y distante-dice anabel mentalmente a sus pokemon_

_Tanto alakazam,metagross y espeon se miraron fijamente entre ellos, no es que su entrenadora le haya fallado a ellos, al contrario a sido tanto una buena entrenadora como una verdadera amiga para ellos, pero lo sucedido con su elegido deja mucho que desear para ellos, no pueden permitirse confiar nuevamente en los humanos ,incluso aun sea anabel,hasta que su joven elegido vuelva a confiar en ellos, y por lo poco que saben, duda mucho que eso pase, al parecer su elegido no esta en buenas condiciones que se digan,asi que por gratitud,confianza ,y lealtad decidieron por lo menos decirle a anabel la razon de su total transformacion con ella._

_Anabel tu nunca nos ha fallado, siempre nos ha brindado una amistad sincera, y compromiso total con nosotros, pero nuestro comportamiento hacia ti no es tu culpa, pero se trata mas alla de lo que te puedas imaginar-dice alakazam mentalmente a anabel_

_Me alegra, mejor dicho me tranquiliza saber que no estan molestos conmigo, pero aun tengo duda ,de su comportamiento,a que se refieres a que va mas alla de lo que me pueda imaginar-dice anabel mentalmente_

_Bueno...no tenemos opcion , nuestro comportamiento es una forma de castigar a los humanos...por haber traicionado a nuestro elegido-dice mentalmente metagross_

_En ese punto de la conversacion, anabel quedo totalmente sorprendida por semejante revelacion,ella mas o menos tenia una idea de la importancia del elegido para el mundo pokemon, pero no penso que seria tan vital para los pokemon,al punto de desobecer a los entrenadores por el. Por su parte sus pokemon al verla totalmente sorprendida ,decidieron continuar con su relato ,sabiendo que cuando les revele quien es el elegido, definitivamente ella se caeria para atras._

_El elegido anabel,es nuestro guardian, su deber es protegernos a nosotros de los intereses malignos de la propia humanidad, y creenos este elegido ha hecho honor a su nombre con creces, es mas para nosotros es el elegido mas importante que se haya visto en años-dice espeon mentalmente_

_Asi es el ha mostrado su amor incondicional por nosotros en varias ocasiones, es mas ha arriesgado su propia vida por nosotros, por eso cuando el fue traicionado, decidimos que su dolor es nuestro dolor,su ira es nuestra ira, todo lo que el sienta lo sentimos nosotros, entiendes ahora anabel,porque es la razon de nuestro comportamiento-dice metagross mentalmente_

_Mas o menos ,pero si ese elegido es tan importante y tan valioso para ustedes, no creen que el no quisiera que ustedes se comportaran de la manera en que todos ustedes se comportan en general-dice anabel mentalmente_

_Al parecer no lo entiendes o no lo captas claramente anabel,nosotros no traicionamos al elegido,fueron ustedes los humanos que lo hicieron ,y actualmente el elegido no confia en los humanos,por lo tanto anabel si nuestro elegido no confia en ustedes que te hace pensar que nosotros lo haremos-dice alakazam mentalmente_

_Anabel se quedo callada en esos momentos,es verdad si el elegido y los pokemon estan tan unidos como sus amigos le han dicho,que le hace suponer a ella que ellos seguiran su vida como si nada,sabiendo que su elegido esta sufriendo en estos momentos...por su parte sus amigos pokemon decidieron que era el momento de revelarle la identidad de su elegido, y veran si la joven se mantendra fiel a el o de lo contrario lo traicionaran como lo hicieron los humanos que estuvieron acompañando a su elegido,si sucede lo primero y ella confia en su elegido,ellos cambiaran su aptitud hacia ella,pero si es lo segundo,lamentablemente tendra que abstenerse a las consecuencias, porque ellos protegerian fielmente a su elegido,asi sea contra su propia entrenadora..._

_Anabel hay algo mas, tu conoces personalmente a nuestro elegido-dice espeon mentalmente_

_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice anabel mentalmente_

_Asi es ,es un joven que vino hace tiempo a luchar contigo ,es mas incluso le salvaste la vida, nuestro elegido se trata nada mas y nada menos que el entrenador de pueblo paleta ash ketchum,anabel ash es el elegido-dice metagross mentalmente_

_Y nuevamente hubo un silencio casi sepustral entre anabel y sus pokemon, la joven realmente estaba tratando de analizar la informacion suministrada por sus amigos, pero le era bastante dificil de por si aceptar que una persona tenia totalmente poder sobre los pokemon, para encima de eso ser ash ketchum ,el chico que a ella le gusta ,ser esa persona, era todo demasiado extraño para ella entenderlo, pero confia en sus pokemon ,sabe perfectamente que ninguno le estaba mintiendo,_ _y que a su vez para ellos no era nada facil reverlarle que ash es su elegido.._.

_Wow ash es el elegido ,es que me cuesta creerlo ,ash apenas esta comenzando chicos porque el,porque precisamente ash-dice anabel mentalmente_

_Y porque no ? anabel porque no ser ash nuestro elegido,porque a pesar de que muchos piensan que el es inmaduro, ese chico ha mostrado mas madurez que todos los miembro de la elite four juntos-dice espeon mentalmente_

_Anabel para nosotros se cuenta mas el corazon de la persona que sus habilidades, y entre tu y nosotros ,ash ketchum tiene el corazon mas puro que cualquier otro humano pueda tener, y tambien tiene realmente grandes habilidades como entrenador, que no los muestre totalmente es su propia decision-dice metagross mentalmente_

_A que se refieren con eso, porque piensan que ash no se ha mostrado tal como es-dice anabel mentalmente_

_Porque asi es, anabel y la derrota de ash contra paul shinji es una prueba fidedigna de ello,en serio anabel realmente piensas que ese miserable entrenador vencio a ash -dice alakazam mentalmente_

_Y anabel no sabia que decir al respecto, para ella realmente la batalla entre ash y paul shinji fue mas que lo normal, evidentemente entre ambos entrenadores, ash fue el que guardo parte de su verdadero potencial ,pero la pregunta que se hace es por que, que razon tenia para dejarse derrotar tan facilmente por paul_

_Bueno se me hace extraño y conociendo ash como lo conozco, no puedo entender porque se dio por vencido tan facilmente , sabiendo que su sueño de ser maestro pokemon estaba en juego en esa batalla-dice anabel mentalmente_

_Entonces no lo conoces como dices anabel si te diste cuenta ese paul shinji es un cruel entrenador, muy pero muy a diferencia de ash,que por su inmenso amor por nosotros,sacrifico sus sueños por proteger a los pokemon de ese miserable, porque creeme anabel,si ash le hubiese dado la paliza de su vida,sus pokemon hubiera pagado las consecuencias-dice espeon mentalmente_

Y asi fue anabel mas o menos supo del misterio que envuelve a ash ketchum, al parecer sus propios pokemon estaba en lo cierto, ella nunca conocio a ash como es el realmente y algo le dice que tal vez esta competencia sera la oportunidad perfecta para saber quien es el y cuan poder tiene como el elegido...

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en el misterioso reino de agatha( con sir aaron y ash).<span>

Ahora nadie entendia lo que le pasaba a ash, por un momento estaba seguro de si mismo y al otro se sentia inferior a los demas, tanto los pokemon como sir aaron suspiraron profundamente, deseaban tener un detector de pensamientos para saber realmente que pasa por la mente del joven porque sinceramente a veces el sin quererlo lo saca a todos ellos de un quicio. Por su parte ash los vio a cada uno sigilosamente, y el percibe su aura por lo cual esta mas nervioso que antes,porque obviamente cada uno de ellos incluyendo a su propio padre estaba a punto de declararle la guerra, por eso sabia que tenia que hablar nuevamente o de lo contrario se volveria loco...

Hey papa ,chicos al parecer dije algo que los molesto-dice ash sumamente nervioso

Tu que crees ash-dice sir aaron y los pokemon sarcasticamente

OK ok entendi, miren chicos no es que nuevamente baje mi autoestima,es solo quiero que papa entienda la importancia de entrenar a los legendarios, cuando los chicos papa puedan manejar sus ataques y defensas a la vez y ojo si ellos deciden regresar por lo menos tendre la seguridad que ellos estaran mas tranquilos que antes-dice ash seriamente

En ese momento todos mantuvieron en silencio, despues de todo ash tenia un buen punto ahi,por lo tanto sir aaron se dirijio a su hijo..

Supongo que en eso estas en lo cierto ash, en fin volviendo al punto estas listo para tu entrenamiento-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Si papa estoy mas que listo, pero tengo una pregunta, voy a revivir mi batalla con paul en sinoh, o es solo nuestros encuentros anteriores que el y yo tuvimos-dice ash

Buena pregunta,por lo momento como eres tu el que esta haciendo el entrenamiento,solo te enfrentaras a paul y los demas sin ninguna batalla pokemon, porque por lo que supe ash,tu te dejaste vencer anteriormente, me imagino que sabes la fortaleza y las debilidades de tu rival-dice sir aaron seriamente a ash

Si asi es ,eso es definitivamente lo bueno de todo ese enfrentamiento, paul shinji en mi opinion si no fuera tan cruel con sus pokemon,yo diria que seria un excelente maestro pokemon,lamentablemente por sus acciones,no creo que llegue a convertirse en maestro,y de hacerlo definitivamente los que manejan todo lo referente a los pokemon ,tiene mucho que aprender-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente

Ahora ash,entonces,quiero que te acuestes y cerre los ojos, y quiero que hagas exactamente lo que hiciste en tu primera fase de su entrenamiento, vas a crear un mapa mental que te guiara a tus recuerdos del pasado, cuidado hijo mio ,porque ni yo ni los pokemon vamos a estar ahi, en pocas palabras ash vas a estar completamente solo , y solamente tu podras salir del mismo, estas listo-dice sir aaron

Asi es, es ahora o nunca, pikachu y chicos deseenme suerte,porque la voy a necesitar-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Pika ...pika...pika..pika..pika(vas a salir de esto ash ,tu puedes)-dice pikachu sonriendo a ash

Todos estamos contigo elegido, no tiene nada que temer-dice lugia

Ash solo asentio ,aunque por dentro estaba sumamente nervioso, pero sus amigos y su padre estaban con el, y eso al final es lo que cuenta. Entonces cerro los ojos y poco a poco libero su aura cubriendo totalmente la habitacion, ademas poco a poco se alejaba de todo lo que le rodea, ahora estaba el solo, No habia nada que el pudiera reconocer asi que abriendo los ojos decidio caminar por un tunel totalmente oscuro,hasta que una luz lo cego por completo.

Rayos que esta pasando aqui-dice ash murmurando para si mismi

Tanto tiempo sin vernos ash, pense que huiria de mi para siempre-dice una voz de tras de ash que el reconocio como brock ,su supuesto primer compañero de viaje

Brock que diablos estas haciendo aqui-dice ash totalmente en shock

Que pasa ash,acaso ademas de ser un mal perdedor,tambien tienes mala memoria, no recuerdas lo que dijo tu padre..jajajaja-dice brock sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

A ash le costaba respirar con tranquilidad, recuerda perfectamente lo que le dijo su padre, pero al parecer ver a brock en frente a el, le hace ver que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como el penso inicialmente, pero tampoco se va a dejar asi como asi, tiene que enfrentar su pasado y ver a brock es el comienzo de dicho enfrentamiento

Como estas brock, tienes razon tenemos un tiempo que no nos vemos ,al parecer hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar no crees-dice ash friamente a brock

WOW ya estas en la realidad ash,pense que te iba a costar mas, puesto que ser inteligente no es uno de los aspectos que te caracteriza-dice brock sarcastico

Ash se contuvo ,si este brock irreal,le estaba enfrentando de tu a tu, y al le estaba constando seguir su paso,nisiquiera se puede imaginar cuando se vea cara a cara con el verdadero brock

Dime ash,que se siente ser un perdedor ,digo que se siente vivir en una mentira, de seguro siempre vas a creerte que te convertiras en un maestro pokemon, entre tu y yo seguro que tu sueño se hara realidad-dice brock sonriendo maliciosamente

Oh como siento decepcionarte brock, pero a diferencia de lo mucho que puedas pensar ya no tengo ningun interes de ser maestro pokemon, me resigne a que eso no va a suceder, lastima que tu no te resignas a saber que ninguna chica se fijaria en alguien com tu verdad-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a brock

Ahora era el turno de brock de molestarse realmente, pensaba que ash nuevamente bajaria la guardia, pero evidentemente es asi y mas cuando ash mas seguro de si mismo se dirijio nuevamente a el

Sabes brock real o no siempre considere que eras un buen amigo,alguien con quien contar, pero esta mas que claro que para contar con amigos como tu,yo no necesito enemigos verdad-dice ash friamente

Al parecer no eres tan idiota como pensabamos , lastima que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde-dice brock friamente

Ash no respondio,decidio mantenerse en silencio ,para escuchar todo lo que brock le tiene que decir,para sacer el mismo sus propias conclusiones

Realmente creiste ash que yo seria tu amigo, que iluso ,sinceramente cualquiera se daria cuenta que no vale la pena ser amigo tuyo-dice brock friamente

Sinceramente entre tu y yo debo considerarme el mejor actor del mundo, no tienes idea de lo que me tuve que aguantar estar a tu lado, es que si vemos realmente quien eres tu en realidad ash, la palabra perdedor se le debe dar un nuevo significado-dice brock

Y la palabra «titere» que significado deberiamos darle brock, porque esa palabra es perfecta para ti-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a brock

De que rayos estas hablando ash-dice brock totalmente en shock

Oh vamos brock no sigas jugando a que «yo soy mejor que tu» que esa no va conmigo, aunque es difilcil de creer este total perdedor segun tu,sabes que tu no tienes las agallas para hacer las cosas por tu cuenta-dice ash sonriendo friamente

Estas insinuando que alguien me ordena, piensas que detras de mi hay alguien mas ash-dice brock furiosamente

Loteria amigo, es que por favor brock , tu no tiene la hombria para pensar por ti mismo, la inteligencia tuya no da para eso-dice ash sonriendo sinceramente a brock

En ese punto brock estaba realmente furioso, sin embargo por primera vez en largo tiempo ash no se inmuto ante su furia, al contrario mas seguro de si mismo ,aumento su aura,debilitando por completo a brock

Sinceramente brock se que detras de ti y los demas hay alguien mas, y sorpresa para ti,se que no es precisamente paul,el que esta detras de todo esto,siento tremenda desilusion al pensar que hasta el ,es un perro faldero de quien quiere destruirme, en fin antes de que desaparezca por completo de una te digo que no fue nada placentero para mi haberte conocido...jajajajaja-dice ash sonriendo friamente a brock

Escuchame bien ash ,aun te falta mucho para enfretarte personalmente a nosotros, no tienes idea de quien es nuetro jefe,pero te juro que cuando nos encontremos, pagaras caro esta humillacion,te odio ash ketchum ,te odio con toda mis fuerzas-dice brock desapareciendo totalmente

Si si si odiame brock,porque el sentimiento es mutuo-dice ash murmurando para si mismo

Despues de que brock desaparecio ,ash estaba mas tranquilo que antes, al enfrentarse a brock sintio que se le quito un peso de encima, por lo menos sabe que al ver a brock en la realidad, estaba seguro que esta vez no huiria de el,que seria mas fuerte que antes. Suspiro profundamente ahora sabe que no es solamente brock al que tiene que enfrentarse nuevamente,asi que camino poco a poco por el pasillo que se transformo en un bosque, que no era cualquier bosque, era el mismo en que tuvo que arriesgar su vida por pikachu y el mismo lugar donde la vio a ella por primera vez. Si aqui conocio a misty, y extrañamente no sentia malestar o miedo,quizas porque desde el principio misty siempre lo saco de sus casillas, es decir, el piensa que a diferencia de los demas ella si no tuvo que fingir su odio hacia el,es mas es un verdadero milagro que no lo publico en un periodico o algo asi, por eso mismo no se sorprendio de ninguna manera de la persona que se estaba acercando a el...

Estuviste mucho tiempo esperandome,querido ash-dice misty sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

Ash se volteo para ver directamente a la chica, al parecer nada ha cambiado sigue siendo la misma chica, odiosa e engreida que el habia tenido que aguantar por tanto tiempo. Porque si brock tuvo que fingir ser su amigo, el tuvo que fingir ser amable con misty, sinceramente el la vio como una amiga ,pero a veces la chica lo desquiciaba por lo que cree que este encuentro no sera tan largo como lo fue con brock,asi que mirando friamente a la chica, se dirijio a ella desde el momento que esta se acerco a el...

La verdad no tempo mucho tiempo esperandote misty,que tal si hacemos de este encuentro algo para recordar-dice ash sonriendo friamente a misty

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores,empezo finalmente la ultima parte del entrenamiento de ash, poco a poco se acerca los preparativos para la competencia mundial de pokemon, espero que con mi nota al principio del capitulo esten totalmente aclarado todo,tanto para mis antiguos lectores,como para los nuevos,asi que espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo...asi que revisen por favor**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/Nota: hola lectores nos vemos nuevamente, chicos no quiero sonar repetitiva, pero por favor tengan paciencia con la venganza de ash, algunos quieren que el no sea malo,otros si, pero yo me estoy enfocando en su personalidad, en sus sentimientos ,emociones, asi que por fa,chicos yo se lo que estoy haciendo, no hare un villano de ash, pero tampoco el tonto de siempre, asi que porfavor paciencia en ese aspecto, con respecto a el equipo galaxia de sinoh, creo que lo pondre despues de la competencia pokemon , con anabel ,tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias, asi que nuevamente chicos paciencia por favor..asi que continuemos con la historia por favor**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de pokemon, yo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el reino misterioso de agatha (en la mente de ash)

Despues de enfrentarse a su primer problema como lo era brock, ahora mismo ash tenia frente a frente que a su primera compañera de viaje como lo era misty. Interiormente sentia muchas sensaciones encontradas , la mayoria era de ira,dolor y decepcion, la otras de sorpresa ,porque aunque es dificil de asimiliar incluso para el mismo, misty no signfifico mucho ,contrario a compararla con may y dawn, quizas porque misty desde un principio no disimulo su molestia con respecto a el , tal vez misty siempre fue con el,sin aparentar alguna preocupacion alguna por el durante su viaje pokemon. Mirandola fijamente recordo la forma en que se conocieron, evidentemente si no fuera por el accidente de pikachu con su bicicleta,el jamas se hubiese topado con ella ,pero al parecer la vida le tenia unas sorpresas preparadas y no seria precisamente a favor de el ,,,,en fin suspiro profundamente ha llegado la hora de hacerle frente a la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, es el momento en que ambos pongan las cartas sobre la mesa...

Bueno misty ,la dama primero,que es lo que me tiene que decir-dice ash sonriendo sarcasticamente a misty

Wow ash gracias por el cumplido, al parecer no todo esta perdido para ti-dice misty sonriendo maliciosamente

Dejate de juego conmigo y ve directamente al grano misty, entre tu y yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-dice ash firmemente

En ese punto misty estaba molesta, no se supone que las cosas tendrian que suceder asi, se suponia que ash ,creyera que no merecia tener su amistad,y que su autoestima bajara mas de lo que esta. Pero al parecer se equivoco,pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencida, ella sabe que el «ego» es el punto debil de ash,y quien mas que ellla para utilizarlo en su contra, asu que suspirando profundamente se volvio a dirigir a su ex-compañero de viaje...

Dime ash que se siente ser la sombra de los demas, que se siente saber que jamas superaras a paul ni mucho menos a gary,que ha sido tu primer rival y hasta los momentos no ha sido capaz de superarle-dice misty sonriendo maliciosamente

Ash al principio estaba totalmente en shock, y empezando a enojarse enormemente con misty , al parecer no sera tan facil enfrentarse a esa chica, el debia suponer o imaginarse que ella ha pasado mas tiempo con el, por lo tanto lo conoce demasiado, y sabe que botones utilizar para sacarlo de su casillas. Y el problema es que estaba funcionando a la perfeccion, no solo le duele pensar nuevamente en su derrota con paul shinji, sino tener que rememorar a gary, siendo este la primera persona que el considero como un amigo, y que debido a las propias ambiciones de este ultimo, su amistad quedo al olvido, hizo que ash se sintiera abandondado nuevamente,contando que su principal abandono ha sido su fatidica relacion con su madre delia..Por su parte misty por los momentos estaba ganando terreno con respecto a llegar al alma de ash, solo unas cuantas palabras mas ,y ash ketchum quedara encerrado dentro de su propia mente para siempre...

* * *

><p><span>En la habitacion de ash (con sir aaron y los pokemon):<span>

Todos los pokemon y sir aaron estaban sigilosamente cuidando a ash,mientras este se encontraba sumergido en su propia mente ,al principio estaban contentos de que al parecer el joven entrenador estaba haciendolo bien en su mente, pero de repente las cosas cambiaron drasticamente. El elegido empezo a temblar y su temperatura tambien por lo que representa signos de preocupacion entre los pokemon,mientras que sir aaron estaba en silencio, notando los cambios que estaba sufriendo su hijo, algo dentro de su mente debio haber afectado bastante a ash ,para que se pusiera asi, pero el no puede hacer mismo es mas que conciente que solamente su hijo, era el unico en salir del trance en que estas, y que para salir del mismo tenia que enfrentarse a su pasado, por lo tanto sea quien sea de esos traidores,esta haciendo un buen trabajo de retener a ash, porque a simple vista,se puede precisar que ash esta entancado en medio del camino del mapa mental que representa su mente. Por su parte los pokemon realmente estaba angustiados por su elegido, por lo cual pikachu se acerco a sir aaron...

Sir aaron no hay nada que pueda yo hacer, ash esta mal y se que necesita nuestra ayuda-dice pikachu totalmente angustiado por ash

Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada pikachu,esta fuera de nuestro alcance, incluso yo no puedo llegar a ash-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Pero porque sir aaron,no se supone que usted es un guardian de aura-dice latias igualmente preocupada por ash

Ese hecho latias es lo que mas me separa de ayudar a ash, que aunque yo tenga el mismo aura de mi hijo, me he imposible llegar a su mente-dice sir aaron seriamente

A que se refiere con eso, puede explicarnos un poco mejor eso sir aaron-dice bulbasaur mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Lo que pasa bulbasaur y chicos ,es que los guardianes del aura a diferencia de los seres humanos normales tenemos una mente mas amplia, que nos permite percibir y memorizar momentos de nuestra vida de forma permanente-dice sir aaron seriamente

Los pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio ,esperando que sir aaron continue con la explicacion...

Para los humanos normales,a veces los recuerdos pasan al olvido, al menos que esos recuerdos sean traumantizantes, aunque inclusos esos recuerdos por la misma razon de ser son olvidados o borrados de la memoria por la propia mente humana,pero para los guardianes de aura ,eso no ocurre, al menos no con frecuencia y el propio ash es prueba de ello-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral entre ellos...

Y digo que ash es prueba de ellos, porque hasta ahora nosotros somos testigos fieles de que el no ha podido superar lo sucedido con su madre adoptiva delia y mucho menos olvidar todo lo referente a los verdaderos pensamientos de los traidores hacia el-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Si es verdad , por mucho que quisieramos que ash se olvidara de esos traidores, y con su casi reencuentro con ellos, al parecer eso no va a pasar,no al menos en estos momentos-dice mewtwo seriamente

Entonces que hacemos, como podemos ayudar a ash, de lo que sea que le esta pasando en su mente-dice pikachu

Solo esperar pikachu, lamentablemente seremos solamente espectadores, el unico que puede volver a la vida es ash, solamente el es capaz de enfrentarse a sus peores miedos,que seguramente esta representados por cada una de esas personas que lastimaron a mi hijo-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a un ash inconciente de la situacion que lo rodea

Los pokemon se mantuvieron en silencio en concordancia con sir aaron,para bien o para mal ninguno de ellos podian llegar a ash, desean con todo su corazon que su amigo gane la batalla de su vida, porque definitivamente seria una batalla para ash,volverse a ver cara a cara con aquellas personas que alguna vez el las considero como sus amigos...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto de vuelta a la mente de ash ( con ash y misty):<span>

Para misty en estos momentos tenia aparentemente todas las de ganar, porque ash actualmente estaba tambaleandose literalmente hablando entre la realidad y la ficcion de lo que su propia mente estaba creando. Para ash ver a su compañera de viaje frente a el con una sonrisa de pura sastifaccion no ayudaba tampoco en su estado de animo sabe que tiene que hacer algo, no podia dejarse vencer tan facilmente por misty , mas aun cuando evidentemente lo peor para el vendria cuando tendria que enfrentarse a dawn y paul, las 2 personas que de alguna manera han significado algo en su vida...por lo tanto sacudio su cabeza alejando todo pensamiento acerca de esos dos, ya habria tiempo para eso, ahora en este momento lo mas importante es ponerle punto y final a su historia con misty si es que se puede decir que tuvo su historia con la chica amargada...

Bueno misty, sinceramente te agradezco tu «infinita» preocupacion acerca de mi obsecion con paul y gary, pero no crees que ese es problema mio y no tuyo, entre nosotros a ti nunca se te ha dado eso de ser una chica caritativa-dice ash sonriendo friamente a misty

Oh por favor ash vamos a quitarnos la careta,sabes perfectamente porque estoy aqui , asi que por favor vamos directo al punto quieres-dice misty mirando friamentre a ash

Oh lo siento pero al parecer querida ,eso fue lo que dije al principio de esta conversacion,que tu quieras andar por las ramas es otra cosa-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a misty

No te permitire que te burles de mi ash ketchum, aun no me ha respondido a mi pregunta-dice misty mirando friamente a ash

A que pregunta, si te refieres a gary y paul,que quieres que te diga ,que aun no lo he superado es verdad, asi como hasta ahora no has superado a tus hermanas o me equivoco -dice ash mirando friamente a misty

CALLATE ash no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas, tu no sabes mi realidad con mis hermanas-dice misty mrando furiosamente a ash

Que ellas son mejores que tu, eso hasta alguien segun tu perdedor como yo ve a simple vista, me creeras misty que no eres la unica que fingio en esta relacion de una supuesta amistad, si es que alguna vez fuimos amigos tu y yo-dice ash mirando friamente a misty

Bueno al parecer el señor perfecto tiene cerebro despues de todo-dice misty sarcastcamente

Mas que tu querida,creo tener, en fin misty, hazme un favor que seria un favor para ti tambien ,desaparece de una buena vez, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo otros visitantes que atender te acuerdas-dice ash con el mismo tono sarcastico

Si piensas que te vas a deshacer tan facilmente de mi ,estas muy equivocado ash ketchum, soy una persona que no se da por vencida tan facilmente-dice misty furiosamente

Y despues dicen que soy yo-dice ash murmurando para si mismo

Que fue lo que dijiste ash ketchum, quien te crees que eres ,sigues soñando con tu sueño estupido de ser un maestro pokemon, superalo idiota ,alguien como tu nunca llegara a ser alguien en la vida, jamas llegara a ser como paul-dice misty friamente a ash

Si tengo 2 cosas claras que tengo en mi vida actual misty, una que ya supere mi obsecion infantil con ser maestro pokemon, y lo otro que dios me libre de ser como paul, primeramente muerto que ser un miserable como paul shinji-dice ash firmemente

Oh es que acaso no aceptas que paul es mejor que tu, el simplemente es un entrenador de verdad, en cuanto tu , tu sinceramente no le llegas ni a las rodillas a paul-dice misty friamente

Nuevamente misty gracias a dios que no soy como ese personaje, en cambio ahora con lo que tu me dijiste ,me ha dejado mucho que pensar-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Ahhhhhhhh y es que el señor perfecto piensa, noticia de ultima hora supongo-dice misty sarcasticamente

Si si pienso y sabes que lo que pienso querida misty, es que tu y lo demas sencillamente son peones de paul, es que ni siquiera me traicionaron por su propia voluntad,sino por obedecer a alguien mas, sinceramente dejas mucho que desear, tienes razon yo no pienso mucho las cosas, pero cuando lo hago ,obtengo resultados realmente sorprendentes no te parece querida misty-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

En ese punto misty poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo ,no sin antes al igual que brock ,maldecir y gritar a ash, y prometiendose que se volverian a ver...

Bueno al final siempre supe que entre ella y yo la comunicacion no fue algo que se nos dio, ahora es el momento de ver a ciertos hermanos de hoen-dice ash suspirando profundamente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a altomare:<span>

Nuevamente la tension entre las personas que se encontraban esperando cualquier informacion de max en el ambulatorio de altomare, se hacia mas evidente desde la llegada de paul shinji, por lo que ocasiono que brock y los demas estuvieran sumamente nerviosos por la presencia del entrenador de sinoh, Mientras que para el abuelo lorenzo y su nieta bianca, ya no sabian que pensar con respecto a las personas que se decian ser amigos de ash. Por su parte piplup y los demas pokemon rebeldes estaban en silencio esperando saber cual es la verdadera razon para que el miserable entrenador se digne hacer acto de presencia aqui en altomare, lamentablemente con su presencia ,ellos no pueden evitar la huida de sus entrenadores de altomare, pero al menos estan concientesde que su elegido esta perfectamente a salvo en el lugar de donde estas y eso al menos es algo bueno para ellos. Finalmente despues de tanto espera para ellos acerca de la salud del mas pequeño de los entrenadores, una enfermera les aviso que el joven salio de peligro, y que probablemente pueda salir en dos dias, por lo cual todos suspiraron tranquilamente,hasta que paul shinji decidio hablar...

Bueno ahora que el enano esta mejor ,en dos dias nos vamos de aqui entendido-dice paul shinji mirando friamente a dawn y los demas

Hazme un favor paul no le digas enano a mi hermano ,el tiene su nombre si no lo sabias-dice may defendiendo a max

Gran error para may, porque en el momento en que dijo eso, paul se enfurecio mas que cuando bianca le dio la cachetada, asi que decidio acercase peligrosamente a may hasta estar frente a frente,por lo que la joven coordinadora empezo a arrepentirse de lo que dijo anteriormente...

Escuchame tonta, aqui quien manda soy yo, y yo los puedo tratar a ustedes como se me de la gana, captas el mensaje, o se les olvida que ninguno de ustedes son nada sin mi, asi que piensa 2 veces antes de reclamarme por cualquier cosa o de lo contrario te arrepentiras del dia que naciste-dice paul mirando escalofriantemente a may

En medio de esa discusion ,tanto el abuelo lorenzo como su nieta suspiraron profundamente, ambos saben que estan perdiendo tiempo con esos traidores, al final estan mas que claros que tendrar que averiguar la verdad acerca de ash por su propia cuenta, ya que a simple vista esos traidores no piensan romper el silencio fiel que al parecer le juraron a paul shinji, porque ese entrenador se ve que es el, el que encabezo todo lo sucedido con respecto al elegido...asi que lorenzo se dirijio a bianca..

Querida ,al parecer ya no tenemos mas razon de estar aqui,que tal si nos vamos a casa-dice lorenzo mirando fijamente a su nieta

Tiene razon abuelo, ya que max aparentemente esta bien, debemos regresar para seguir con nuestras vidas-dice bianca suspirando profundamente

Pero en el momento en que se iban ,extrañamente paul shinji se detuvo frente a ellos...

Se puede saber joven porque no nos deja pasar-dice lorenzo mirando friamente a paul

Ninguno de los dos se ban de aqui hasta que me digan todo acerca del perdedor ,si es posible me diran donde esta actualmente ,les guste o no-dice paul shinji mirando friamente a lorenzo y bianca a la vez

Piplup y los demas estaban totalmente en shock ,al parecer brock y los demas no son los unicos interesados acerca del paradero de ash, paul shinji tambien entra en el juego de la busqueda del elegido, ellos no pueden permitirse que ese miserable se acerque a ash,no al menos que el joven este totalmente recuperado, aunque para su propia tranquilidad ,el joven ya comenzo su ultima etapa del entrenamiento ,por lo cual hay esperanza para volver a ver a ash mas fuerte que nunca. Pero no por eso no dejan de preocuparse ahora mas que nunca de la insistencia de sus propios entrenadores por encontrar a ash, porque con paul uniendose a ellos, tienen un mal presentimiento que su desesperada busqueda por ash,no tiene nada que ver con su anterior encuentro con arceus. Por lo tanto un nevo misterio se teje en torno a su elegido, y ellos estan mas que dispuesto a revelarlo.

piplup..piplup..piplup..piplup (chicos cambios de planes,al parecer no podemos impedir la salida de estos idiotas de altomare)-dice piplup seriamente

munchlax...munchlax...munchlax...munchlax ( tienes razon piplup, con la presencia de paul aqui,definitivamente se complicaron las cosas)-dice munchlax...

blaziken...blaziken...blaziken...blaziken..blaziken (es mas ahora tenemos un nuevo problema, que rayo quiere ese imbecil con nuestro elegido)-dice blaziken furiosamente

sudowoodo...sudowoodo...sudowoodo...sudowoodo( al parecer no esta muy conforme con haber humillado a ash publicamente, pero lo que intente hacer en contra de ash tenemos que detenerlo como sea)-dice sudowoodo firmemente

piplup...piplup...piplup...piplup...( asi sera sudowoodo,aunque el imbecil no sabe lo que le espera, si vuelve a ver a ash , va a ver a un elegido totalmente diferente)-dice piplup sonriendo maliciosamente

Y los demas pokemon concordaron con su lider, porque segun como van las cosas con su elegido, el joven se esta preparando arduamente para eso. Poco a poco el reecuentro de ash con esos traidores se esta acercando y lo «comico» de esto es que todos ellos incluyendo el propio paul no tienen idea de lo que les espera al acercase el dia para ellos de volver a ver a su elegido. Mientras ellos se mantuveron en silencio nuevamente, bianca se dirijio friamente a paul...

Paul a referirte a perdedor te estas refiriendo a ti mismo,porque al unico perdedor que veo por aqui eres tu-dice bianca mirando friamente a paul...

Y piplup y los demas pokemon estaban sonriendo felizmente,porque la cara furiosa de paul shinji definitivamente para ellos no tenia precio. Por su parte el abuelo de bianca estaba orgulloso de ella, a pesar de sus errores cometidos con ash,por lo menos saber dar la cara ante paul ,sin nisiquiera inmutarse ante la prepotencia del entrenador de sinoh..

No te hagas la tonta conmigo pueblerina, tu sabes de que perdedor me estoy refiriendo-dice paul friamente

Bueno...bueno..si me dices como se llama ese perdedor quizas pueda hacer memoria-dice bianca sonriendo maliciosamente a paul shinji

Ash ketchum , asi que diganme de una vez por todas donde esta el -dice paul shinji

Lo siento mucho joven ,pero aunque supieramos donde esta ash nunca se lo vamos a decir, ash estuvo aqui ,pero se fue y no sabemos donde esta actualmente-dice lorenzo mirando friamente a paul

Los dos me estan mintiendo ,es imposible que ese perdedor no le dijiera adonde partiria-dice paul furiosamente

Mira a diferencia tuya y la de tus amigos ,eso de estar mintiendo no se nos da a mi abuelo y a mi,asi que asume tu barranco amigo,ash no esta aqui y muy dicifilmente se dejara ver a ti o a tus «queridos» compañeros-dice bianca friamente

* * *

><p><span>En el laboratorio del Equipo Rocket:<span>

Finalmente despues de varias horas de estar inconcientes, tanto jesse como james y meowth ,despertaron ,dandose cuenta que estaban cada uno sentados en una silla conectada a unos ultimo que los 3 recuerdan es que andaban tras la busqueda de ash ketchum y su pikachu, que misteriosamente desaparecieron tras la derrota del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta ante paul shinji. Ellos estaban en su busqueda, hasta que fueron envoscados por 2 personas que lamentablemente no pudieron reconocer,debido a que de una vez perdieron el conocimiento...La primera en romper el silencio fue jesse

Se puede saber donde estamos james-dice jesse

Me lo estas preguntando a mi jesse? que rayos voy a saber en donde estamos-dice james suspirando profundamente

Yo creo que se en donde estamos-dice meowth totalmente en shock

Y se puede saber donde estamos segun tu meowth-dice jesse fastidiosa

Creanlo o no chicos estamos en el laboratorio del jefe-dice meowth seriamente

QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-dice jesse y james a la vez

Pero antes que meowth pueda continuar con su explicacion , la puerta del laboratorio se abrio dando paso a nada mas y nada menos que Geovanni, el jefe supremo del equipo rocket ,lo cual hace que tanto jesse como sus dos compañeros empiecen a temblar internamente, porque algo les dice que ellos estan ahi,es por algo y ese algo no sera nada bueno para ellos,mas si la sonrisa escalofriante de su jefe se lo confirma. Por su parte para geovanni llego la hora de hacer algunos ajustes a su entorno con respecto a las personas que trabajan exclusivamente para el,ver nuevamente a jesse, james, y meowth, le ha confirmado que ellos siguen siendo los mismos idiotas, incompetentes de siempre y que a esta altura y con la aparicion de los equipos magma y aqua siguiendoles la pista, no puede darse el lujo de permitir que gente como esta este dentro de su organizacion. Por lo cual ahora que esta a punto de resolver su problema ,decidio tener una pequeña charla con esos 3...

Supongo que saben mis queridos amigos porque estan aqui-dice geovanni friamente

Tal vez para premiar nuestra lealtad jefe-dice james sumamente nervioso

Tanto geovanni,como jesse y meowth lo miraron como si estuviera loco...

Queeee? yo solo decia-dice james suspirando profundamente

Callense los 3 en este momento me van a escuchar y no quiero ninguna interrupcion entendidos, si me interrumpe abstenganse de las consecuencias-dice geovanni firmemente

Los 3 se miraron entre si, y a regañadientes asentieron en acuerdo con lo pronunciado por su jefe...

Bueno empezare a decir, lo molesto,lo frustrante que me siento a tener a ustedes dentro de mi organizacion-dice geovanni sombriamentw

Pero jefe nosotros hemos dado nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ti-dice james olvidandose de la advertencia de su jefe

Que parte de no interrumpirme no entienden, al parecer son mas idiotas de lo que pense ,ahora veran que no estoy jugando con ustedes-dice geovanni furiosamente

En ese momento apreto un boton , que lanzo una descarga electrica en todo el cuerpo de james...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grita james dolorosamente

Jameeeesssssss-dice jesse y meowth a la vez, asustados al ver a su compañero totalmente inconciente

Ahora jesse y meowth espero que con esta pequeña muestra de mi poder ,les quede totalmente claro que nadie se burla de mi entendieron-dice geovanni friamente

Tanto jesse como james temblaron mas visiblemente, se estan dando cuenta que su propio jefe ha decidido rescindir de sus servicios, si ellos pudieran escapar seria mas facil para ellos, pero con james inconcientos, y ellos atados de pie a cabeza, lamentablmente el trio tendra que despedirse de sus dias de «gloria» de forma permanente...

Saben de todas las cosas raras e imposibles de entender que suceden en este mundo, su desesperada busqueda por un pikachu es una de ellas. Cuando mis otros equipos entre ellos el de cassidy y butch siempre me traian pokemon de poder , caracterizados por su rareza en si, ustedes que han hecho, que me han dado a mi-dice geovanni mirando friamente a jesse y meowth

Tanto jesse como meowth se mantuvieron totalmente en silencio, de ninguna manera iban a cometer el mismo error de su compañero de equipo, entonces nuevamente su jefe se dirijio a ello...

Les dire lo que me han dado ...absolutamente nada, no me han traido ningun pokemon valioso,solo por su estupida obsecion con ese pokemon, y para rematar nisiquiera han podido capturarlo, creen que no he visto sus fracasos tras fracasos, contra ese chico de pueblo paleta...diganme entonces como es posible que se dejen vencer hasta humillar por un chico de 13 años, le parece que es normal que una banda criminal de las mejores organizaciones se dejen derrotar por un niño-dice geovanni friamente..

Nuevamente jesse y meowth no dijieron absolutamente nada, sin imaginar que su vida esta por cambiar por completo, porque su jefe les dira ahora la verdadera razon de haber sido secuestrados por sus propios compañeros...

Bueno sus fracasos, sus estupideces tienen su limite, asi como tambien mi paciencia ,por lo tanto mi paciencia con ustedes se agoto,a partir de ahora voy a tomar cartas en el asunto..quieren saber porque estan aqui en mi laboratorio jesse ,meowth-dice geovanni sonriendo maliciosamente a jesse y meowth

jesse y meowth solamente sacudieron la cabeza en negacion , que ellos no tienen ni idea de la razon porque actualmente estaban en el laboratorio de su jefe. Ambos estaban en panico totalmente, miedo por lo que le sucedera a ambos ademas de su compañero, dicho miedo no paso por desapercibido para geovanni, lo cual mostro una sonrisa totalmente sastifactoria a ver que sus «sirvientes» estaban totalmente aterrorizados

En este laboratorio, generalmente se experimenta con los pokemon, aqui hace tiempo hice un clon de un pokemon legendario, pero ahora me servira,para mis propios beneficios personales, que es hacer un nuevo equipo ,el mejor de todos dentro de mi organizacion, y que creen jesse,meowth sientanse felices,porque decidi que ustedes seran mis «conejillos de india» que les parece-dice geovanni sonriendo maliciosamente

Jesse y meowth querian hablar, decir algo, pero el miedo los superaba a ambos, por lo cual su jefe continuo con su macabro relato de lo que piensa hacer con ellos

Las sillas donde ustedes estan sentados estan conectadas a unas maquinas,que controlan la mente de las personas, al salir de aqui ordenare que las enciendan, saben lo que significan...significan para que ustedes en eza cabeza hueca entiendan que sus vidas acaba a partir de hoy ,y que sus recuerdos desapareceran por completo, en pocas palabras a partir de este dia,ustedes solamente seran maquinas vivientes que me serviran fielmente ,sin reparo, no sentiran nada, seran titeres que yo lo utilizare a mi antojo, no es gratificante saber jesse, meowth lo mucho que yo me preocupo por ustedes..jajajajaja-dice geovanni

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dice jesse y meowth a la vez

Por favor jefe , denos otra oportunidad, nos ovidaremos de ese pikachu si usted lo quiere-dice jesse suplicando

Si jefe por favor perdonenos nuestros errores, le juramos que no volveremos a fallar pero por favor no no nada jefe-dice meowth totalmente asustado

CALLENSE... ya le di bastante oportunidades para redimirse ante mi,y fallaron totalmente, asi que no pierdan su tiempo, no voy a cambiar de opinion , asi que es mejor que se despidan de esta vida para siempre-dice geovanni firmemente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al misterioso reino de agatha ( en la habitacion de ash):<span>

Para la tranquilidad de sir aaron y los pokemon ,ash nuevamente se mostro tranquilo, y durmiendo pacificamente, sea lo que sea que ocurrio hace minutos antes, aparentemente ash pudo enfrentarse a eso y salio victorioso para la alegria de las personas que se mantenian cuidando al joven entrendor. Por su parte sir aaron mirando fijamente a su hijo , se imagino que ya se enfrento a los traidores, o por lo menos a dos de ellos,por lo cual ,todavia su hijo tendria un largo camino mentalmente para enfrentarse a los demas que se atrevieron a traicionarlo. Suspiro profundamente algo le dice que el se vera mas afectado cuando se encare con esa chica dawn y paul shinji, pero ahora tiene mas confianza en su hijo, al principio el cree que subestimo a ash, y prueba de ello, es que no creia que el aceptara enfrentarse a su pasado, pero nuevamente su hijo lo sorprendio, aceptando con un poco de resistencia continuar con su entrenamiento. Solamente espera que ash siga asi como esta, porque eso evidencia que su verdadero poder poco a poco se esta viendo por completo, por lo que significaria que ash finalmente estaria preparado para enfrentarse al mundo exterior.

* * *

><p><span>Mientra tanto en la mente de ash:<span>

Finalmente ash supero su encuentro con misty , y mientra camina en su propio mundo mental, se puso a analizar sus enfrentamientos anteriores tanto con brock como con misty, y sinceramente no sabe que hacer con las emociones que le dejaron ambos enfrentamientos. Deberia segun el mismo,estar mas dolido que antes, pero al contrario con todo lo que le paso en su vida real siente que se quito un peso de encima, con brock sabe ciertamente que el criador de pokemon nunca fue totalmente sincero con el, que a pesar de que el quiso creer ciegamente en el,algo muy en el fondo sea instinto o no le decia que mantuviera un ojo en el, por eso a veces estaba a la defensiva cuando ambos charlaban a la hora de cuando ash se preparaba para una batalla pokemon. En cuanto a misty sonrio sinceramente, es verdad lo que le dijo el a misty, a veces se tenia que aguantar a misty por el propio brock,lo que significa que la vida ha sido bastante ironica con el.

Para el ,misty fue la chica mas irritante, insorpotable que haya conocido, no es que sea experto en chicas, es mas para nada es experto en ese tipo de situaciones ,y su relacion con dawn es prueba de ello, temblo con solo mencionar el nombre de dawn , suspiro profundamente algo le dice que definitivamente su prueba mas fuerte y dolorosa seria enfrentarse a ella y paul shinji. Mientras ya se acerca poco a poco a un bosque frondoso , muy parecido a los arboles frondosos de hoen, lo que significa...

Es ahora o nunca ash,,,aqui vamos-dice ash murmurando para si mismo

Y sucedio lo que el ya se imaginaba de por si, al salir del bosque estaba en la ciudad de hoen ,por lo que evidentemente su enfrentamiento con 2 hermanos, una coordinadora y un pequeño niño genio ,esta a punto de comenzar.Y efectivamente para su desgracia ambos hermanos estaban esperandolo alegremente...

Bueno ash tiempo sin vernos-dice may sonriendo maliciosamente

Asi es heroe ,espero que no hayas tenido ningun contratiempo con brock o misty, no no gustaria pensar que siempre tuvimos razon de que eres un perdedor-dice max sonriendo maliciosamente

Y ash nuevamente cerro los ojos, hizo respiraciones profundas, si se hizo cargo de brock y misty que fueron las personas que sabian casi todo de el como persona, definitivamente no dejaria que las 2 personas que tiene frente a el ,hagan con el lo que quisieran , sonrio internamente may y max quieren jugar con el, bueno que asi sea, pero ellos jugaran con las reglas que el dicten, se veran sin ambos hermanos son tan perfectos como se jactan de ser...

May y max no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de volver a verlos, en cuanto a brock y misty ,deben imaginarse que me deshice de ellos tan facilmente, asi que listos chicos para la diversion-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

Ambos hermanos se miraron de reojo , no se suponia que debian suceder las cosas con ash, ellos creyeron que misty logro derrotarlo, pero al verlo asi tan campante obviamente eso no fue asi...ash se dio cuenta de la confusion de los hermanos ,asi que fue el elque decidio iniciar el juego de palabras que asombraria tanto a may como max

Bueno chicos,lo siento decepcionarlos,se que se imaginaron un ash totalmente deprimido,pero que creen gracias a ustedes, soy mas fuerte que antes-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a may y max a la vez

Que es lo que estas tratando de decir ash-dice max molesto con ash

Y se supone que tu eres el genio del grupo max, si estoy aqui frente a ustedes,sin ningun rasguño ni lamento en cuanto a mi autoestima se refiere,que crees que porque sucedio eso pequeño einstein-dice ash en tono sarcastico

Y ninguno de los dos responio a su cuestionamiento...

Al parecer esto sera mas facil de lo que pense...lo que quiero que entiendan queridos amigos que para ustedes seria mejor que sus argumentos en contra de mi sean buenos porque sinceramente no quiero perder mi tiempo con personas de tan baja categoria como ustedes-dice ash firmemente

Como te atreves hablarnos asi,con que derecho piensas que tienes en insultarnos asi como asi-dice may realmente furiosa

Helloooooooooooooo estan en mi mente, por lo tanto puedo decir, hacer, lo que sea con ustedes, en pocas palabras son ustedes que estan en mis manos y no vicecersa ,captaron el mensaje, asi que vamos empecemos de una buena vez por todas-dice ash friamente

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Primeramente chicos no actualice antes porque tuve una investigacion que hacer, aclaro la historia aun falta,asi que no piensen que esta terminando porque no es asi, de una chicos, a partir del proximo mes,dejare una semana sin actualizar,porque decidi actualizar mis otras historias que desde el año pasado no las actualizo que tal..jajajajaja...pero esta historia seguira asi que nada de que preocuparse, que tal les parecio el capitulo...nos vemos nuevamente chicos..asi que revisen por favor**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/Nota. Bueno hola lectores nos vemos nuevamente, la actualizacion de esta historia sera una vez a la semana, sin dia fijo como antes, porque esta vez estoy realmente ocupada, ademas como anteriormente mencione ,debo enfocarme en tratar de actualizar mis otras historias,pero no se preocupen por esta, definitivamente la seguire,solo que sin dias fijos , y previniendoles a ustedes cuando actualize o no, ya directo al grano con la historia mis lectores...veremos el enfrentamiendo de ash con may y max y la preparacion de los toques finales para la competencia mundial de pokemon, les puedo adelantar que comenzara en 2 o 3 capitulos mas...estoy casi segura..asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia...<strong>

En el misterioso reino de agatha( en la mente de ash):

Se podria percibir que el enfrentamiento entre ash con may y max deberia ser mas facil que sus anteriores enfrentamientos y los futuros cara a cara que tendria con dawn y paul, pero despues de resbalarse con misty ,el elegido no puede dar todo por sentado, seguramente esos dos hermanos traman algo en contra de el, y el tiene que estar mas que listo para hacerle frente a esos dos. Por su parte los dos hermanos miraban fijamente a ash,para tratar de analizar al entrenador de pueblo paleta, ambos estan concientes que ash no es el mismo ingenuo de antes, pero todavian perciben que el no esta del todo bien despues de descubrir la traicion de ellos por parte de el, quizas aun pueda hacerle sentir mas miserable, despues de todo para los dos ,ellos no tienen nada que temer con respecto a ash, despues de todos para ambos hermanos ash ketchum siempre seguira siendo el perdedor de siempre, y que nunca podra superar a paul shinji como el mejor entrenador del mundo pokemon.

Bueno ash, ya que estas impaciente como siempre al enfrentarte a nosotros ,supongo que sabes a lo que venimos o me equivoco-dice may sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

Si te refieres a que van a tratar de que me quede aqui, en el mapa mental para siempre, y asi finalmente deshacerse de mi,si chicos se perfectamente porque estamos aqui-dice ash mirando friamente a may y max a la vez

WOW ash me sorprende que hayas llegado a esa conclusion, a lo mejor de subestimamos verdad-dice max sarcasticamente a ash

Viniendo de ti max sinceramente no se si tomarlo como un cumplido o no, aunque tampoco me interesa mucho tu opinion en realidad-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a max

Dime ash si ya estas seguro de ti mismo acerca de nosotros y aparentemente no nos tiene miedo ni nada por el estilo, entonces aclarame una duda quieres,porque te escondes de nosotros-dice may sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

No se a que te refieres may-dice ash firmemente

No te pases de listo con nosotros ash, aqui cada uno de nosotros incluyendote a ti porsupuesto ,estamos sin mascara, siendo nuestro propios «yo» asi que si tu ya nos borraste de tu vida, aparentemente segun tu, no deberias estar escondiendote de nosotros, cualquiera pensaria que aun nos tienes miedo ash-dice may sonriendo triunfalmente a ash

Ash suspiro profundamente ,al igual que misty ,may no es tan tonta como parece,sabe perfectamente que teclas tocar con respecto a el, obviamente el se imagino este escenario por los momentos ella lo tiene contra la pared. Debe pensar sutilmente ,ambos hermanos tienen que tener claro que el no esta huyendo de ellos, al principio de su entrenamiento sinceramente no queria verle la cara jamas a ninguno de esos traidores, pero gracias a bianca y la preocupacion tanto de sus padres como lo de sus pokemon, el no podria seguir huyendo de su pasado, si quiere seguir adelante con su nueva vida, debe enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos, y hacerles sentir en carne viva que nadie juega con ash ketchum. Por eso su unica preocupacion como decirle a esos dos que el no esta escondiendose de ellos sin manifestar sus planes de vengarse contra ellos,porque aunque max y may sean imagenes de su propia mente, no significa que tenga que aclarle todo, despues de todo, su regreso debe ser lo mas explicitamente misterioso, para que ni siquiera paul shinji se de cuenta con quien se va a enfrentar, suspirando profundamente tiene que salir de ese aprieto por el mismo.

Tengo que admitir chicos que me sorprenden realmente que ustedes dos se den mas creditos de lo que se merecen, estan tan seguros de si mismo, que les hace suponer que yo estoy huyendo de ustedes-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a may y max a la vez

Entonces si segun tu no estas huyendo de nosotros, dinos la razon de tu «repentina» desaparecion, que por casualidad de la vida te fuiste despues de que paul te dio tremenda paliza ash-dice max sonriendo maliciosamente

Hay max entre tu y yo esperaba mucho mas de ti, porque para jactarte de ser un genio , dejas mucho que desear-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

Como te atreves hablar asi a mi hermano, que te molesta que te digan la verdad de frente ash ketchum-dice may realmente molesta con ash

No no me molesta may , pero precisamente como no es verdad que paul shinji me haya dado una paliza,es por eso que lo digo, no me culpes a mi si tu y tu hermano no quieran aceptar realmente lo que paso entre paul y yo-dice ash friamente

Bueno segun tu ash dinos que ocurro realmente en esa batalla, porque entre nosotros quedo claramente evidenciado quien es el mejor entrenador de pokemon actualmente-dice may firmemente

Jajajajajajajajaja paul mejor que yo, y que segun ustedes es un entrenador de pokemon de verdad,chicos por favor no me hagas reir, es el mejor chiste que he escuchado en mucho tiempo-dice ash riendo a carcajadas

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si, no entendia para nada la aptitud de ash con respecto a la mencion de paul shinji. Ellos creian que la autoestima de ash bajaria con tan solo mencionar el nombre de la persona que lo destruyo por completo en sinoh ,pero al parecer esta suposicion esta de lejos de ser una realidad. Por su parte ash sonrio internamente a ambos hermanos, desde brock hasta ellos 2, tienen la idea erronea de que paul shinji es su mayor debilidad, cuando el dolor ,la tristeza, la ira,la impotencia,y alguna veces los deseos de morir, fueron causados no precisamente por su rival ,sino por cierta chica de sinoh, que abiertamente el no la mencionara para nada, para no darle a may y max las armas perfectas para que lo destruyan. Contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo pueda pensar, su odio y desprecio por paul definitivamente es por el maltrato de este hacia los pokemon, y claramente nada que ver con que ese imbecil lo haya derrotado,aunque en el fondo el sabe perfectamente la razon de su derrota. Pero todos sus sentimientos encontrados fue por la traicion de una persona en particular que significo mucho para el, sacudiendo la cabeza de sus pensamientos es el momento de dejarle perfectamente claro a esos dos ,que paul shinji no vale nada para el.

Chicos realmente como el propio max dijo ,me subestimaron de una manera-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a ambos hermanos...

Ahora nos dira que paul shinji no tiene nada que ver con tu misteriosa desaparecion-dice max sarcasticamente

Les mentiria que no, pero lo que quiero que ustedes mis «queridos» amigos entiendan de una vez por todas, que paul shinji no significa nada para mi-dice ash firmemente

AHHHHHH entonces los arranques que tenia cuando cada vez te cruzaba con el , nos diras ahora que era solo producto de nuestra imaginacion-dice may sarcasticamente a ash

No no lo era, siempre paul me ha sacado de casillas, puedo decir abiertamente que se merece un premio por eso, pero es por su aptitud arrogante y altiva hacia los pokemon, nada que ver con lo que piense u opine de mi-dice ash firmemente

Los dos hermanos del pueblo hoen se quedaron en silencio, esperando para la desgracia de ellos,que ash continue con su explicacion...

Ustedes dos supuestamente dicen conocerme a la perfeccion, asi que saben de antemano que la opinion de las personas hacia mi, puede al principio que me moleste, pero despues lo dejo totalmente a un lado, con tal que pikachu y mis pokemon se sientan a gusto conmigo eso es lo que cuenta-dice ash seriamente

Y supongo que pikachu y los otros pokemon deben estar felices contigo despues de lo que le obligaste hacer ash-dice max friamente

Y segun tu max que fue lo que le obligue yo hacer a mis pokemon-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

No te hagas el tonto con nosotros,ash sabemos de antemano que manipulaste a tus propios pokemon para dejarte vencer por paul-dice max seriamente

Ash no contesto prefirio guardar silencio, hasta ver que es lo que ambos hermanos planean llegar con todo esto...y fue el turno de may de poner las cartas sobre la mesa al entrenador de pueblo paleta

Lo que nos intriga ash ,porque hacer ese truco tan bajo ,digo paul siempre te ha superado en sus anteriores enfrentamientos ,por lo que no entendemos porque utilizaste a tus propios pokemon, sobretodo a pikachu para tu propia conveniencia, jamas crei que harias algo asi, tan patetico te sientes con respecto a paul ash-dice may sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

Y eso fue definitivamente la gota que derramo el vaso,la paciencia no es algo que se de con facilidad en ash, y por eso el sabe por experiencia propia que sus distintas derrotas que ha tenido durante el viaje pokemon ha sido principalmente la causa de la misma, pero nuevamente sin duda alguna a el no se le puede culpar de perderla porque sinceramente may y max realmente lo han sacado de su casillas. Penso que con misty tenia mas que suficiente en la vida, pero viendo de frente a los hermananos de la region de hoen ,obviamente se equivoco en dicha suposicion, estos chicos si supieron como poner todo sus pensamientos de pata para arriba, pero ellos se quedarian con las ganas ,no dejaria que nada ni nadie le quite el gusto a la hora de ser precisamente el,el que destruya por completo al egocentrico -maniatico de paul shinji, noooo nada ni nadie le detendria de disfrutar ese momento...asi que nuevamente se dirijio friamente a may y max simultaneamente...

Tengo que admitirlo me atraparon , finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, pero se tardaron tanto para llegar a semejante conclusion-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

Dejate detonterias y dinos de una buena vez que pretendian con controlar a tus propios pokemon,siempre de jactarte de querer ser maestro pokemon,teniendo la oportunidad perfecta derrotando a paul y la desperdicias asi como asi, por favor no se porque diablos te llaman el elegido-dice max mirando friamente a ash

Por eso mismo pequeño idiota hice lo que hice, no soy el elegido por nada no les parece-dice ash con tono bastante sarcastico

Entonces explicanos mas claramente porque hiciste lo que hiciste-dice may friamente a a ash

Bueno señorita perfecta y pequeño einstein porque creen que lo hice, dios,lo hice por proteger a los pokemon de paul por ese simple hecho que tal, no soy tan egoista como ustedes pensaban o si-dice ash seriamente

Tanto may como max se mantuvieron en silencio ,esperando que ash continuara con su explicacion...

Soy el elegido,por lo tanto mi deber es proteger a los pokemon , y obviamente ustedes dos como yo conocemos de sobra a paul shinji, supongo que ustedes se imaginaran que es lo que le hubiese pasado a sus pokemon si yo derrotaba en ese momento a paul-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Nuevamente ambos entrenadores de hoen se mantuvieron en silencio, por lo que ash percibe que puede continuar con su explicacion...

Loteria amigos paul hubiese abandonado al instante todos sus pokemon y prueba de ello es infernape que entre nosotros diganle a paul si lo ve que el les tiene unas ganas..jajaja..volviendo al punto yo jamas permitiria que hubiese sucedido eso, mil veces prefiero la derrota que ver que un pokemon se vea afectado por las malas decisiones de su entrenador-dice ash sinceramente

Y no contaste con tus propios pokemon , despues de todo tus decisiones afectaron precisamente a ellos, o es que tan «perfecto» entrenador eres,que no le da derecho a pikachu y tus otros pokemon a decidir por si mismo, nunca practicas lo que predicas al parecer ash-dice may sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

Y no hay que ser un genio para sentir que ash nuevamente se enfurecio con may ,sin embargo tiene que hacer una nota mental en si mismo para no volver a repetir sus anteriores errores. Porque por mucho que le duela lamentablemente may esta en lo cierto ,debio contar con la opinion de pikachu y sus otros pokemon, en vez de eso dio todo por sentado, pero al conversar con ellos antes de su entrenamiento, tanto pikachu como tonterra, infernape estaban de acuerdo que el tenia motivos de peso para tomar las decisiones que hizo durante la batalla contra paul, pero definitivamente si hay una proxima vez, el tomara en cuenta sus opiniones de cada uno de ellos.

Tal vez esten en lo cierto en eso may, sin embargo pikachu y lo demas aun confian en mi y eso es todo lo que necesito de ellos su total y absoluta confianza-dice ash mirando fijamente a may

En serio no puedo ni imaginarme que ellos puedan confiar en ti despues de que arriesgaron su vida por ti-dice max sonriendo maliciosamente a ash

Pues creelo max que tal, a pesar de todos ellos siguen siendo mis mejores amigos, lo que denota que definitivamente los pokemon son mas de confianza que los propios humanos, y ustedes son una muestra real de ello-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

Y ahora que es lo que pretendes hacer con nosotros ash-dice may seriamente

Mentalmente quiero que desaparezcan ,y en el mundo real creanme chicos que les tengo unas sorpresas que de seguro se caeran para atras...en pocas palabras hare que se recuerden de mi,de por vida-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

En ese momento ash cerro los ojos y nuevamente el escenario donde el estaba con may y max poco a poco fue cambiando, y ambos hermanos al igual que misty fueron desapareciendo poco a poco ,claro no antes sin gritar insultos o amenazas directa a ash. Este por su parte suspiro profundamente no penso que se largaria su plactica con esos dos, pero en fin ya acabo con los dos de una vez, como se dicen por ahi «dos pajaros de un solo tiro»...ahora lo mas fuerte esta a punto de ver, le toca cara a cara con las 2 personas que mas daño le hicieron en sinoh, se trata de dawn y paul shinji, suspiro profundamente, si no sale bien de este enfrentamiento,de seguro no podra volver al mundo de los humanos y por lo tanto no podra enfrentarse a sus enemigos en el mundo real.

Bueno ash armate de valor, porque llego el momento que definitivamente enrumbara tu vida, tengo que hacer esto ,por mis padres ,mis pokemon pero sobretodo por mi mismo, es hora de liberarme de las cadenas que me han atormentado en este tiempo, dawn y paul preparense para encontrarse con un ash totalmente diferente, o al menos eso pienso yo-dice ash murmurando para si mismo...

Sin decir nada mas se alejo de donde se enfrento con may y max y poco a poco avanzo a otra parte del mapa mental en el cual seguramente tanto dawn como paul lo estaban esperando y precisamente no con los brazos abiertos...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en la habitacion de ash ( fuera de la mente de ash):<span>

Para la tranquilidad de las personas que estaban vigilando sigilosamente al joven entrenador de pueblo paleta, hasta por los momentos su entrenamiento continua con total normalidad, despues de su pequeño ataque nervioso no ha ocurrido otro incidente que pueda poner en riesgo la seguridad de ash, por lo que los pokemon por los momentos se encuentran totalmente tranquilos,claro siempre vigilante de que cualquier cosa pueda pasar dentro de la mente de su elegido. Pero sir aaron era otra cosa ,el ya se imagino con quienes ash se ha enfrentado en su mapa mental, y tambien tiene una vaga idea de a quienes su hijo le falta por enfrentarse por lo que espera de todo corazon que ash siga como lo esta haciendo hasta ahora. Pero sir aaron no es el unico inquieto tambien arceus el dios de los pokemon tiene la misma idea del ultimo guardian del aura, sabe que las ultimas personas a la que su elegido debe hacer frente son precisamente las que causaron que el cayera en un abismo de total oscuridad, pero tiene mucha fe en su elegido para salir de esa batalla totalmente con una mente nueva ,despues de todo ash ketchum es mas que el elegido, es el el principe de pokemon,aunque el joven no tiene ni idea de la misma.

Sir aaron hay algo que quisiera preguntarle ,con respecto al entrenamiento de ash con nosotros-dice pikachu mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Preguntamente lo que quiera pikachu, que es lo que te inquieta del entrenamiento de mi hijo con ustedes-dice sir aaron sonriendo sinceramente a pikachu

Se trata de lo que le explico a ash al principio de su entrenamiento, el que el pueda hablar con nosotros mas directamente, como lo hacemos con usted sir aaron,esta seguro que ash puede hacer eso-dice pikachu algo inquieto por esa parte del entrenamiento

No me digas pikachu que no confias en mi hijo en completar su entrenamiento-dice sir aaron totalmente en shock

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO porsupuesto que confio en ash con mi vida, pero es que me preocupa precisamente es ash, no me malinterprete mis palabras sir aaron por favor-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

Bueno si te explicara mejor , tal vez no sacaria conclusiones adelantadas no te parece pikachu-dice sir aaron sonriendo a pikachu

Esta bien ,esta bien lo que me preocupa es que ash esta mas que emocionado por ese entrenamiento tanto el como nosotros queremos comunicarnos mejor, pero que pasa si ash no puede, al parecer esa parte del entrenamiento es facil ,pero no por eso no me deja de preocupar, no quiero por nada en el mundo que ash se vuelva a desilusionar, ya con brock y los demas,el tiene mas que suficiente-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

Sir aaron medito las palabras de pikachu y suspiro profundamente no puede culpar para nada al pokemon amarillo por la preocupacion de ash, ahora el ya tiene la misma inquietud, aunque esta mas que conciente de que ash podra comunicarse con sus pokemon como el lo hace, tambien tiene miedo como pikachu de que algo bloquee a ash, y ese algo sea lo que en esto momentos su hijo esta apunto de enfrentar , suspiro mas profundamente si es posible, la parte final del entrenamiento de ash,incluyendo el aprender a comunicarse con sus propios pokemon,dependera total y exclusivamente de que su hijo salga con bien del cara a cara con sus ultimos compañeros traidores.

* * *

><p><span>Mientra tanto en altomare:<span>

Siendo totalmente francos entre si , ni el abuelo lorenzo ni su propia nieta bianca pueden entender cual es la verdadera intencion por no decir obsecion de paul shinji con respecto a ash, no le cabe en la cabeza a ninguno de los dos su misterioso interes por su archirival, no se supone que el odia con toda sus fuerzas a ash, deberia estar mas que feliz que el haya desaparecido de su vida , aunque por la mirada escalofriante del joven es todo lo contrario a lo que ellos anteriormente suponian. Por su parte tanto brock como los demas tambien estaban algo intrigados, porque ya de por si la aparicion repentina de paul shinji aqui en altomare era mas alla de lo normal, ahora se le suma este repentino interes por ash, incluso para ellos mismo,algo sabe paul con respecto a ash que llamo el interes del mismo, brock esta pensando que paul esta conciente de que ash es el elegido, pero sacudio la cabeza mentalmente ,son muy pocas personas que saben la identidad de ash como su elegido, es imposible que paul sepa del misterio que rodea su enemigo, pero que razon tendria paul por la busqueda desesperada por encontrar ash. Mientra que las chicas al igual que brock estaban mas alla del shock, ninguna de ellas tienen ni la minima idea del porque paul esta actuando como lo esta haciendo actualmente. Sobretodo dawn despues de que paul la convencio,por no decir la·"sedujo" para traicionar a ash y estar de su lado fervientemente , hasta que el destruya a ash, jamas este mostro algun minimo interes en el, salvo como ella misma penso que lo unico que paul shinji queria era derrotar y humillar publicamente a ash frente a todo el mundo. Y asi ocurrio en sinoh , nadie salvo el profesor oak y gary pueden dudar de la aplastante derrota de ash, entonces que es lo que busca paul con ash,eso definitivamente era un misterio entre las personas y los pokemon que estaban en la sala de espera del ambulatorio de altomare.

Nuevamente si no me escucharon bien lo repetire por ultima vez donde rayos esta ash ketchum-dice paul shinji mirando friamente a lorenzo y bianca simultaneamente

Y ya le dijimos joven que aunque supieramos donde esta ash, ni muertos le diriamos a usted o a cualquiera de estas personas su paradero ,asi que si nos disculpa-dice lorenzo firmemente

Paul no estaba conforme con esta respuesta, pero ante que pudiera contradecir a lorenzo una muy furiosa bianca se enfrento cara a cara on el...

Mira a mi abuelo ni a mi no nos importa si tu no no crees , al parecer piensas que hablamo aleman , italiano o cualquier otro idioma, amigo no sabemos donde esta ash,que parte de eso no entiendes-dice bianca mirando friamente a paul

No te atrevas hacer insolente con paul ,pueblerina de pacotilla-dice dawn furiosa con bianca

WOW al parecer tu amigo ,novio o lo que sea no es el unico que no entiende las cosas, chica deja de ser tan patetica, si sigues rebajandote como lo haces, sin duda alguna ash estara agradecido con paul,por haberte alejado de el-dice bianca sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

No te metas entre dawn y yo pueblerina ,porque te puede ir muy mal-dice paul friamente

En ese momento dawn sonrio internamente, estaba feliz de que paul la estaba defendiendo, sin duda alguna sabia que paul aunque no lo demuestre la ama demasiado como ella lo ama a el...pero sin embargo...

La unica persona que tiene todo el derecho de tratarla como se debe soy yo esta claro-dice paul shinji

En ese momento la cara de dawn era todo un poema, al parecer sus ilusiones de que paul realmente la valorara se esfumaron tan rapido como vinieron, Por su parte bianca vio la cara totalmente aplastante de dawn por lo cual obviamente no se pudo contener de reirse a carcajada pura, no solamente ella sino piplup y los demas , y no hay que ser genio para sentir que dawn se puso mas furica que antes...

Se puede saber porque rayos tu y los pokemon se estan riendo pueblerina estupida, yo no veo el chiste en nada aqui-dice dawy sumamente furiosa

Jajajajaja me creeras que yo si le veo el chiste dawn,,,es que tu cara ,,por dios dawn no eres mas patetica por no ser mas grande,realmente creiste que el señor «soy mejor que nadie» te iba a defender , wow ni tengo tiempo conociendo al susodicho y se perfectamente que es la persona mas egosita del mundo-dice bianca aun riendose de dawn

Dawn por primera vez en su vida no supo que responder a eso, realmente el maltrato de paul hacia ella es lo que mas le duele...no lo que mas le duele a ella es que aun siendo maltratada, humillada por el ,ella es incapaz de dejarlo. Piplup en todo eso tenia emociones encontradas, siente lastima por dawn,despues de todo ella fue la primera persona en interesarse en el como pokemon, es su entrenadora, y en medio de este caos con respecto a lo sucedido con ash, no deja de recordar los momentos hermosos que vivio con ella, pero se pregunta si esos momentos que paso con dawn fueron realmente de verdad o es una fachada de ella, ya que al ver como ella destrozo a su elegido,evidentemente tambien estara fingiendo ser amigo de el, y el no sabia si pueda soportar mucho tiempo estar a su alrededor...

Bueno jovenes ya todo esta dicho, no se engañen a simismo ya todo esta claro para mi y mi nieta, ash es totalmente inocente de cualquier acusacion que ustedes presente, lo ultimo que les digo es que si ustedes vuelven a ver algun dia a ash, les deseo de corazon mucha suerte-dice lorenzo suspirando profundamente

Y porque uste dice eso señor lorenzo-dice misty mirando friamente a lorenzo

Lo digo jovencita porque el camino de la justicia es largo y tedioso, pero cuando se recorre como se debe,llega la hora de que las personas paguen por sus «errores»-dice lorenzo sonriendo maliciosamente a misty

Y ninguno de ellos sabian que decir,obviamente lorenzo sabe mas de lo que dice, pero nadie ni siquiera paul shinji se inmutaron a responderle,por lo cual tanto el abuelo como su nieta se marcharon dejando a esos personas con mucho de que pensar...

Oigan ustedes lo que les tengo que decir, todos nosotros nos regresaremos a sinoh,despues de que el enano despierte partiremos inmediatamente-dice paul friamente

Pero paul si puedes ser tan amable de decirnos la razon de nuestro regreso alla-dice misty en voz baja

Porque scott el presidente de la frontera ,va a realizar en 6 meses una competencia mundial de pokemon, y todos participaremos en la misma, no quiero ninguna queja de la misma estan claros-dice paul mirando fijamente a brock y los demas

Y efectivamente ninguno por temor a paul hicieron ningun comentario del porque paul tiene interes en esa competencia. Para paul su obsecion ahora era enfocarse en derrotar a cinthya shirona y los demas miembros de la elite four ,ya que al conseguir vencer a cada uno de los miembros y sin su archirivarl ash ketchum a la vida,sin duda alguna toda la humanidad se rendira ante el poder de paul shinji como el unico y verdadero maestro pokemon...

Pero lo que paul shinji y los demas no cuenta en que esa competencia sera la caja de pandora que abra los secretos del mundo pokemon, ademas de la aparicion de la unica persona que se ha convertido en el obstaculo que nunca ha podido vencer...

* * *

><p><span>Por su parte en la ciudad de sinoh:<span>

Habia un ambiente total festivo alrededor de la ciudad de sinoh,porque los rumores acerca de la competencia mundial de pokemon cada vez mas eran mas fuerte con el transcurrir de los dias, para las personas que habitaban la ciudad se sentigan completamente halagados de que su ciudad sea la sede para tal acontecimiento, sin sospechar las razones reales para la realizacion de la misma. En el centro pokemon de sinoh la enfermera joy esta dando todo por el todo para prepararse a recibir a tanto los coordinadores como los entrenadores de todo el mundo ,asi como las diversas clases de pokemon que lo acompañan. la joven enfermera formara parte de los jueces que seran los encargados de juzgar la competencia de los coordinadores como lo han hecho las anteriores enfermeras joy , por lo cual se ha comunicado con alguna de ellas en las distintas regiones que conforman la competencia de los coordinadores, para facilitar su preparacion y poder ser util tanto en la competencia plenamente dicha ,asi como en el centro pokemon ,en caso de presentarse cualquier emergencia con algun pokemon de los entrenadores que este competiendo en la batalla pokemon.

La joven enfermera junto con su amiga la oficial jenny ,se encuentra ambas descasando en su hora de almuerzo, quieren aprovechar el tiempo ,ya que ambas estan muy inquietas con respecto a esta sorpresiva competencia mundial de pokemon, ellas conocen a scott el presidente de la liga de la frontera,estan mas que conciente de la influencia de este en el mundo de las batallas pokemon, por lo cual se le hace muy extraño el interes de este por unir tanto a los coordinadores como los entrenadores en un solo campo, sin duda alguna el debe tener sus razones, pero lo que ambas se preguntan cual es el principal motivo de que scott decidiera hacer esta competencia, ademas de realizarla aqui en sino siendo el proveniente de hoen,ambas suspiraron profunfamente tienen la sensacion que a partir de dicha competencia ya nada sera lo mismo...

Supongo que ya tienes todo preparado para la realizacion del concurso joy-dice jenny mirando fijamente a la enfermera joy

Aun no todo jenny,tengo que comunicarme con algunos investigadores que al parecer tienen mucho interes en ver esta competencia desde un principio, y el profesor oak es uno de ellos-dice joy suspirando profundamente

No me diga que el profesor oak una inminencia en el campo de la ciencia pokemon,va a venir a presenciar esta competencia, sin duda alguna este acontecimiento es algo que no ocurre todos los dias-dice jenny seriamente

Dimelo a mi, jamas pense que se realizaria este tipo de concurso, digo es muy extraño unir a los coordinadores y entrenadores a la vez, aun no me cabe la cabeza el interes de scott para que eso se realice-dice joy seriamente

Asi es yo tampoco puedo ver a simple vista que pretende scott con esta competencia, pero tu y yo conocemos a scott desde hace tiempo atras joy , sabemos que cuando el se le mete una idea en la cabeza ,no hay nadie que puede hacerle cambiar de opinion-dice jenny sonriendo a joy

Tiene razon, pero sabe no me he puesto a pensar desde hace tiempo lo que me ha intrigado es la desaparicion de ash ketchum despues de su derrota con paul shinji-dice joy seriamente

Es verdad yo casi me olvido de ese hecho,...por casualidad no es ash el actual campeon de la liga de la frontera-dice jenny mirando fijamente a joy

Y la enfermera joy asentio con la cabeza , y ese momentos ambas chicas pensaron lo mismo...

Esto significa que quizas ,la razon de ser de esta competencia es ash ketchum, pero porque aun sigue muy extraño todo esto-dice jenny suspirando profundamente

Si lo ves jenny desde este punto de vista, ash efectivamente es el actual campeon de la batalla de la frontera, ademas que era pupilo del propio scott,a tal punto que el le ofrecio su propio campo de batalla, seria logico que scott quisiera dar con el, y averiguar el mismo los motivoa de ash de desaparecer asi como asi-dice joy seriamente

Es cierto quizas sea esas las razondes de scott por la realizacion de esta competencia, que es hacer que ash aparezca de donde quiera que el este...aunque tu y yo mas o menos sabemos que motivo al chico huir de sinoh como lo hizo-dice jenny mirando fijamente a joy

Si lamentablemente esa idea no se me ha borrado de la mente jenny, pensar que mis otras hermanas hablaron bien de brock, may, misty ,dawn y max ,para yo ver a simple vista que ninguna de esas personas son lo que pretendieron ser por bastante tiempo-dice joy suspirando tristemente

La verdad no me puedo imaginar lo que sintio ash al ver que ellos nunca fueron sus amigos, debe haber sido tan doloroso para decidir de una desaparecer del mapa, nadie sabe absolutamente nada de el,nisiquiera el profesor oak o su madre delia, es como el chico se lo haya tragado la tierra...

Bueno si las intenciones de scott es hacer volver a ash ,creo que esta competencia es la manera justa de que ash deba volver ,de alguna forma u otra el no puede huir de su pasado toda la vida no te parece jenny-dice joy seriamente

La oficial jenny solo asentio en acuerdo con joy ,esperando efectivamente que ash ketchum decida volver al mundo humano,y decir cuales fueron sus motivos de su desaparecion, por lo tanto ambas chicas continuaron charlando entre si a la espera de lo que pase al momento de realizarse la competencia mundial de pokemon...

* * *

><p><span>En la oficina central de scott en sinoh:<span>

Todo estaba segun el propio scott, casi listo para la realizacion de la competencia mundial de pokemon, en dicha competencia scott espera con ansias volver a ver a su pupilo,puesto que el esta mas que seguro que ash asistira a la misma, ni el mismo sabe porque ,pero a ciencia cierta conociendo a ash como lo conoce no se quedara con los brazos cruzados con relacion a lo que sucedio en su derrota con paul shinji. Ademas algo le dice y con la confirmacion del propio profesor oak que brock y los demas chicos que acompañaron a ash durante su viaje pokemon ,son los principales causantes de su desaparecion. Por lo tanto lamentablemente el tiene que invitar a esas personas para confirmar sus suposiciones, aunque interiormente no tiene ninguna duda alguna de que efectivamente ellos traicionaron a ash. Asi que ahora junto a los miembros de la elite four nuevamente reunidos ,estan dandoles los toques finales a como se desarrollara dicha competencia...

Bueno chicos , habra cinco rondas para cada competidor incluyendolos a ustedes ,no se molesten pero quiero hacer de esta competencia la mas pareja de todas-dice scott seriamente

A que te refieres con eso scott-dice lance

Tanto scott como los otros miembros de la elite miraron fijamente a su compañero, incapaz de entender al joven que al parecer no tiene ni idea de lo que scott acaba de decirle...

QUEEEEEEE? porque todos me ven asi-dice lance confundido por las miradas que le dan sus compañeros

Lo que quiero decir lance que aunque tu y los demas sean miembros de la elite,no tendran ninguna ventaja sobre los otros competidores, es decir competiran como los demas entrenadores pokemon-dice scott suspirando profundamente

Por mi no hay ningun problema scott, mas bien sabe que nunca me gusto eso de tener ventaja sobre los demas-dice cynthia seriamente

Lo se cynthia y es verdad lo que dices , es ilogico por mas miembros de la elite,ustedes no son superiores a los demas...pero volviendo al punto va a ver 5 rondas tanto para los coordinadores ,como a los entrenadores por igual-dice scott seriamente

Los miembros de la elite se mantuvieron en silencio para escuchar sigilosamente la explicacion de scott...

En el caso de los coordinadores seran 2 rondas de habilidades de sus pokemon y 3 de batallas entre ellos mismo,,,,tanto los coordinadores como los entrenadores para clasificar al siguiente nivel de la competencia deberan ganar 3 de las 5 rondas lo minimo, sino seran eliminado de la competencia-dice scott

Y de que se trata el siguiente nivel scott-dice wallace

En realidad son 2 niveles mas, el segundo esta compuesto por los octavos y cuartos de final, es decir entre los dieciseis competidores que queden se eliminaran entre si en ambas rondas , para culminar con el siguiente nivel que obviamente son las semifinales y la gran final porsupuesto-dice scott sonriendo

Algo me dice que esta competencia de por si sera larga-dice lance

Lo es lance ,pero mas que larga sera definitivamente fuerte y dura de por si , aqui no solo dependera de sus habilidades entrenando a sus pokemon,sino su capacidad mental para resistir las duras pruebas durante la competencia...porque chicos aun hay algunas cosas que tengo reservadas por ahi-dice scott sonriendo maliciosamente

Esto tiene que ver con ash ,no es asi scott-dice anabel mirando fijamente a scott

Asi es anabel, no tengas temor por ash, mas bien debes temer porque el que se enfrente a el,porque para bien o para mal,nuestro chico hiperactivo no sera el mismo de antes-dice scott suspirando tristemente

Porque esta tan seguro de eso scott, nisiquiera sabes donde esta el, y realmente crees que el vendra para aca, como vamos hacer que el se entere de la competencia, si nadie tiene la minima idea de donde esta el chico-dice brandon seriamente

Con respecto al saber si ash cambio o no brandon se que ash le paso algo que lo cambio por completo, un amigo mio me lo confirmo, conformense con eso porque hasta no volver a ver a ash no puedo decir nada mas, en cuento a lo otros, cada uno de ustedes tienen pokemon no...comuniquense con ellos,y ellos a su vez le haran saber a ash acerca de la competencia pokemon,y sera ash el que decida volver o no a sinoh-dice scott seriamente

Y crees que nuestros pokemon nos escucharan esta vez scott-dice agatha

Con respecto a todo lo relacionado con ash, porsupuesto que te escucharan agatha, ash es su elegido, y para ellos cualquier cosa que suceda con el es importante para ellos-dice scott

Bueno supongo que todo esta dicho scott,cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea, ahora es el turno de ash de ver lo que piensa hacer, ya las cartas estan sobre la mesa-dice wallace

Estoy de acuerdo ,acabo de facilitarle a ash lo mas posible su regreso al mundo humano, ahora es el quien tiene que decir lo que planea hacer con su vida en adelante, o continua escondido huyendo de su pasado o se enfrenta al mismo, de una u otra forma la decision final la tiene precisamente ash-dice scott suspirando profundamente

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Lectores ahora mas o menos saben las normas de la competencia, y yo les adelante hace tiempo que algunas coinciden con el anime y otras no...ya falta el final del entrenamiento de ash, su enfrentamiento con dawn y paul como sera?..bueno nos vemos chicos , seguire actualizando pero sin fechas fijas porque estoy sumamente ocupada, y vere si puedo o no actualizar mis otras historias..asi que nos vemos hasta la proxima chicos revisen por favor...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/Nota: Helloooooooo lectores, estoy feliz, primeramente porque nuevamente me encuentro con ****ustedes, pero no solamente por eso mis lectores, a partir de este capítulo ya no hay más excusas necesarias acerca de mis errores ortográficos, porque que creen mis lectores después de casi un año sin Word mi computadora ahora al parecer renació de sus cenizas, me la arreglaron como nueva que tal jajajaja…así que no tengo más quejas de mi misma y la misma explicación en cada capítulo así que estoy súper feliz ,por lo menos ya ahora será más entendible la historia jajajajaja …al fin , bueno ahora continuemos con la historia por favor**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia.<strong>

En el misterioso reino de Agatha (en la mente de ash):

Después de su encuentro con brock, misty, may y max, ash caminaba tranquilamente hacia su próximo y último destino, el encuentro más temido pero a la vez esperado entre el, dawn y paul shinji. No sabe con qué se encontrara al enfrentarse a esos dos, pero no puede dejar pasar esta situación que a pesar de ser muy irrealista, está más que consciente que si sale bien de este enfrentamiento, no hay duda alguna que estará más que listo para volver al mundo de los humanos, y enfrentarse en la realidad a cada uno de ellos, sin temor alguno. Así que poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en su propio mapa mental, hasta que llego a otro bosque muy distinto al anterior, pero que el reconoció como parte de sinoh, por lo tanto suspirando profundamente sabe que de un momento a otro tanto dawn como paul se acercaran hacia su persona. Y efectivamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque frente a él, una joven de camisa sin mangas, y falda corta, además de un gorro en su cabeza, de pelo azul estaba ahí, y esa chica era nada más y nada menos que dawn la coordinadora del pueblo de sinoh, mirando de reojo a ash, decidió romper el silencio entre los dos.

Hola ash tiempo sin vernos—dice dawn sonriendo falsamente a ash

Es cierto, dawn por lo visto no has cambiado nada en este tiempo que estamos separados-dice ash secamente a dawn

Ahhhhh te diste cuenta que aún sigo hermosa, después de todo fue por eso que te fijaste en mí en primer lugar—dice dawn nuevamente sonriendo falsamente a ash

Ash no contesto, definitivamente su encuentro con dawn no es nada fácil, la verdad tiene cierto temor de si puede superar esta prueba, porque para su desgracia, al parecer los sentimientos que sentía por ella desde un principio aún sigue ahí, ni el mismo puede creer que aún sigue enamorado de ella, después de todo lo que le hizo, pero pase lo que pase tiene que mantenerse fuerte sino por él, por sus padres y sus pokemon que han dado todo para su recuperación. Viéndola fijamente, físicamente sería un gran mentiroso sino diría que realmente está igual de hermosa a como la conoció, pero ahora que él es un aprendiz de guardián de aura, percibe su aura como un aura maligna, lo cual en cierta manera le da tranquilidad porque ahora sabe más o menos como debe tratar a la chica que rompió su corazón.

Sabes dawn aun dicho por ahí que dice que "no todo lo que brilla es oro" y ese refrán va aplicado a la perfección en tu persona y sabes por qué mi querida dawn-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

No sé, si eres tan inteligente como predicas me dirás que tiene que ver ese estúpido refrán conmigo—dice dawn fingiendo inocencia

Ash no se inmuto a su insulto, y de inmediato le respondió a la coordinadora de sinoh….

A que por muy bella que tú "predicas" ser querida, por dentro eres más que una vil serpiente, así que nuevamente dawn lo que te dije anteriormente es lo que pienso yo de ti—dice ash seriamente

Pero eso no pensabas de mi cuando nos conocimos ash, que pasaría si te dijera que estoy arrepentida por lo que paso entre nosotros—dice dawn acercándose sigilosamente a ash

En ese momento el corazón de ash ketchum estaba palpitando más rápidamente de lo normal, dawn estaba acercándose a él con mucho cuidado, y el sinceramente no sabe si enfrentarla o huir de ella. Cerro los ojos pensando en sus momentos con ella, pero la imagen de dawn besándose con su archienemigo paul shinji es más fuerte que nunca, definitivamente la chica está jugando al gato y al ratón y el no será precisamente el ratón, esta poco a poco aclarándose su mente, no va a seguir huyendo de nadie y menos de esta chica, es hora de hacer frente a sus peores temores, si sigue huyendo le dará la razón a todos ,en especial a paul shinji que siempre lo ha catalogado como un perdedor, y eso casi se lo confirmo cuando lo derroto en sinoh. Por lo tanto es hora de agarrar al toro por los cuernos, en este caso, hacerle entender a dawn que no va a jugar con sus sentimientos nunca más, quizás el aun a pesar de todo y contra todo pronóstico la siga queriendo, pero eso es algo que nada ni nadie en especial la propia dawn necesita saber, por lo cual se acercó el estando casi cuerpo con cuerpo…

Si no te conociera bien dawn dirías que estas aburrida del tratamiento que paul shinji te da, y es por eso que vienes a mi o me equivoco—dice ash fríamente a dawn

En ese momento dawn le dio una tremenda bofetada….

Como te atreves ash ketchum, hablarme así después de lo vivido piensas que soy una cualquiera, que te pasa, realmente piensas que soy de esa clase de chicas, respóndeme ash—dice dawn furiosamente

En ese momento ash no sabía que pensar con todo esto, primeramente se tenía que calmar si dawn no fuera una chica, él le hubiese dado la paliza de su vida, gracias a dios, que está en una realidad mental, pero eso no significa que no le haya dolido la cachetada, lo otro que no soportaba era el cinismo de la chica delante de él, por lo menos brock, misty, may y max se quitaron abiertamente sus caretas de niños bueno pero dawn insiste en que ella nunca lo traiciono, sinceramente esto estaba empezando a rayar de molestia, si porque por primera vez ash ketchum estaba realmente molesto con la situación que tiene en frente, se rio internamente, si está molesto con unas simples palabras de dawn ni siquiera puede imaginarse que sentirá cuando se encuentre con paul, aunque siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo, por lo menos el miserable de paul nunca fingió nada con él ,él siempre lo dijo desde el primer día en que se conocieron, aun así se pregunta si eso es algo bueno o malo para él.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en la habitación de ash (con sir aaron y los pokemon):<span>

Finalmente tanto sir aaron como los pokemon en general están a la espera de lo que suceda con ash en la última parte de su entrenamiento a nivel mental, por medio del propio sir aaron que al analizar la mente de su hijo, percibió que este en estos momentos, está a punto de enfrentarse a la batalla interna de su vida, porque se reencontrara con las 2 personas que quizás le hicieron más daño que los demás como lo son dawn y pal shinji. No hay que decir que todos los pokemon, principalmente pikachu están sumamente preocupado a como se darán los resultados de dichos encuentros, todos ellos confían fielmente en su elegido, pero eso no les quita la sensación de angustia por el joven, después de todos, el abismo donde se mantuvo ash por tanto tiempo fue causado precisamente por esa dos personas en particular más por dawn, sabiendo de antemano los fuertes sentimientos que su elegido tenia o mantiene hacia la chica. En ese momentos otros pokemon legendarios hicieron su aparición, giratina, cresselia,jirachi, además de zoroark, lo cual realmente sorprendió a pikachu, porque este pokemon junto a su pequeño hermano zorua habían decidido a desaparecer para que nadie los encontrara y así poder vivir una vida tranquila fuera del mundo humano…

Giratina me alegro tanto que nos volvamos a ver—dice shaymin sonriendo a giratina

A mí también shaymin, y disculpa nuestra tardanza, se suponía que debíamos estar con nuestro elegido antes, pero la situación en el mundo de los humanos es sumamente preocupante-dice giratina seriamente

A que te refieres, que es lo que está pasando en el exterior –dice arceus, tiene algunas sospechas pero necesita la confirmación de sus compañeros para hablar abiertamente con todos, en especial con sir aaron

Bueno su majestad, la tierra esta inestable por lo sucedido con nuestro elegido, pero eso no es todo, al parecer los cazadores de pokemon están más que firmes en destruir al mundo, y no están precisamente interesados en nosotros-dice cresselia suspirando profundamente

Temía que dijeras eso cresselia, eso solo confirma mis sospechas—dice arceus mirando de reojo a ash mientras este está dormido

A que te refieres, podrían decirme exactamente qué es lo que está pasando—dice sir aaron seriamente

Lamentablemente sir aaron todo lo que lucario le conto acerca de la historia del legendario príncipe de los pokemon es verdadera, así como es verdadero que ash es el nuevo príncipe—dice arceus mirando fijamente a sir aaron

Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa como guardián de aura se perfectamente que no debo entrometerme en esto, no abiertamente, pero como padre me preocupa saber lo que será el destino de mi hijo siendo el príncipe de los pokemon, no puedo evitar sentir la sensación de que la historia se repitiera con ash-dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Eso no…..eso no se repetirá…ash no morirá. No si está en nuestras manos impedir que eso suceda—dice celebi firmemente

Celebi está en lo cierto sir aaron, no hay nada que temer, se lo dijimos a pikachu y los otros pokemon compañeros de ash, no permitiremos que a él le pase lo mismo que kaito, daremos nuestra propia vida por el si es necesario—dice arceus seriamente

Así es sir aaron, ash es como uno de nosotros, es nuestra familia, su hijo ha dado más que cualquier elegido, incluso que el propio kaito, no permitiremos que nada ni nadie lo vuelvan a lastimar—dice mew sonriendo a sir aaron

Es por eso que cuando ash, se derrumbó por completo, ninguno de nosotros tuvo duda alguna de venir a su auxilio, aunque fue tan inmenso el dolor de nuestro elegido que ni siquiera nosotros pudimos hacer nada por él, salvo revivir a usted y su esposa marión ,quienes realmente han ayudado a ash—dice latías suspirando tristemente

En eso te equivocas latías, debes darle más crédito a mi hijo no les parece chicos—dice sir aaron sonriendo a latías y los demás pokemon…

Y los pokemon se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar fijamente a sir aaron, para que él les explique qué era lo que quiso decir…

Latías, ash obviamente no es cualquier chico, yo creo que siendo o no el elegido, él siempre tendría cuidado por ustedes, cuando yo analice la mente de ash, estaba totalmente oscura, cada uno de ustedes, quitando a los recién llegado vieron el aura oscura de mi hijo verdad—dice sir aaron seriamente

Cada uno de los pokemon con la excepción de zapdos, moltrex, manaphy, deoxys, cresselia, giratina, asintieron en acuerdo con sir aaron, por lo cual se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que continúe con su explicación

Su aura era totalmente oscura, es más su aura estaba oscura mucho antes de que el descubriera la traición de sus amigos hacia el—dice sir aaron seriamente

Pero que sir aaron, como esto es posible, como ash estaba mal antes de descubrir a esos miserables—dice pikachu totalmente en shock

Pues sencillo pikachu, acaso todos ustedes se olvidan de delia, porque pikachu tú y tus amigos no sintieron que algo pasaba con respecto a la relación de mi hijo con esa miserable mujer o si—dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a pikachu

No lo sabíamos, lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros teníamos ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía entre ash y delia ketchum—dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

No lo digo para reprochártelo, es mas es para que cada uno de ustedes vean el amor infinito y totalmente sincero de el para ustedes. No sé como pero el dolor de ser maltratado físicamente y mentalmente por su madre, creo en la mente de ash un escudo protector de sí mismo, por lo cual ayudaba exterior e interiormente a mantener su dolor para si mismo y que ustedes no tuvieran enterado de todo lo que a él le estaba pasando.

Pero yo creo maestro que ash debió sincerarse con pikachu y los demás, ellos seguramente lo hubiesen protegido de esa mujer—dice lucario seriamente

Te olvidas lucario que ash es un niño y que lamentablemente delia tenia poder sobre él, ella fácilmente pudiera impedirle que se convirtiera en maestro pokemon, además si esa mujer atemorizo a ash como sabemos a ciencia cierta que lo hizo, lo más lógico para ella es manipular a ash mediante pikachu y los demás pokemon, sabiendo que ash por ellos es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, que les hace suponer que ash aguanto su maltrato así de gratis—dice sir aaron seriamente

Y hubo un silencio sepustral en la habitación del elegido, tanto los pokemon legendarios, como pikachu y los demás pokemon de ash, no sabían que pensar con esta nueva información suministrada por sir aaron. Sobre todo para el pokemon amarillo, no quería ni imaginarse que su amigo se dejó maltratar por su supuesta "madre" solo para protegerlos a él y sus otros compañeros, desearía que no fuese verdad, aunque sabe que sir aaron no tiene ninguna razón para mentirles, además él es el más consciente de todos que ash es de la personas de que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por un ser querido.

"_Oh ash hasta donde fuiste capaz de hacer para protegernos a nosotros, porque dejaste que esa mujer te lastimara como lo hizo, bueno ahora es nuestro turno para protegerte ash, príncipe, elegido o no eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, voy a estar contigo siempre, voy a protegerte con mi vida si es necesario"_-dice pikachu pensando mentalmente

Sir aaron, entonces delia directa o indirectamente fue la primera persona en lastimar a ash—dice charizard viendo que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevían hablar nuevamente

Digamos que no solamente ella charizard, también está la parte que ash no tenía padre, su supuesto padre murió cuando él era apenas un niño, además esta ese chico Gary que pikachu me platico, que eran muy buenos amigos, pero por lo que vimos en la mente de ash, al parecer ese chico fue la primera persona que lo traiciono, por lo que mi hijo ya de por sí sabe lo que es ser traicionado por alguien que confías realmente—dice sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Así es tanto brock, misty como yo personalmente no podíamos entender porque ash estaba tan obsesionado con Gary, lamentablemente gracias a la mente de ash, me di cuenta que tenía razones de sobras para enfrentarse a el-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente

El caso es que quiero que entiendan que ash lo ama a cada uno de ustedes por lo que son ,independientemente si sean legendarios o no, ni yo mismo puedo imaginarme como ash pudo vivir con su aura oscura durante este tiempo, ahora solamente queda esperar a ver como él va a volver, si vuelve aun con sus miedos ,o por el contrario viene más fuerte que nunca, el a simple vista a dado grande pasos para su mejoría , pero sabemos que todo puede cambiar para bien o para mal ,cuando él se enfrente a sus últimos traidores, y todos los que estamos aquí sabemos perfectamente de quienes se tratan—dice sir aaron seriamente

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con sir aaron, y nuevamente para ellos solamente queda esperar por el despertar de ash ketchum conocido como el elegido y próximo príncipe de los pokemon…..

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en la mente de ash:<span>

Para ash ketchum ,parece que su despertar hacia el mundo real cada vez se hace más lejana, nuevamente cuando con los enfrentamientos con sus antiguos compañeros de viaje se hicieron más rápido de lo que incluso el creyó, con algunos altibajos con misty y may ,se puede decir que hasta ahora el en realidad no se la había pasado tan mal Y se puede decir hasta ahora porque no tiene la más remota idea de cómo manejar a dawn, algunas veces se siente muy seguro de sí mismo, y otras veces siente la sensación de olvidar lo sucedido con ella, y olvidar por completo que ella lo dejo por paul shinji, aunque a decir verdad paul shinji siempre tuvo con ella, el que él nunca supiera de eso, era otra cosa. Por su parte la chica de sinoh, tenía sus propios planes, sabe que ella hace de una u otra forma vulnerable a ash, por lo cual ella tenía todo el control de la situación , por lo tanto solamente esperaría la estocada final que vendría de la mano de su adoradisimo novio paul shinji, pero ahora lo primero, y es manipular a ash ketchum a su antojo, rio internamente incluso así en la mente de ash ,ella tiene un control total de él y el muy idiota no se da cuenta de eso

Vamos ash, no sé qué es lo que tienes , pero realmente me crees capaz de traicionarte o lastimarte de cualquier manera , como se ve que no me conoce—dice dawn dulcemente a ash

En eso tienes toda la razón del mundo mi querida dawn, con todo lo que paso, es más que obvio que no te conozco-dice ash sarcásticamente

Ash no sé quién te ha metido en la cabeza que yo soy una mala persona, si fueras así crees que piplup, pachirisu, estarían conmigo—dice dawn dulcemente a ash

No metas a piplup, y picharisu en todo esto, eso se trata entre tú y yo los pokemon no tienen nada que ver, que le has hecho a tus pokemon dawn—dice ash sumamente furioso

Ash tenía que salir de este aprieto y rápido, tenía que entrenarse más que nunca, con sus pokemon, con sus padres , en serio ver a dawn así ,algo le dice que en vez de estar pensando tanto en el mismo, no se imaginó que tal vez piplup y los demás pokemon corran peligro con esos traidores como sus entrenadores. Si sale de aquí vivo y coleando , debe reunirse con todos los pokemon, y preguntarle a arceus y los demás legendarios la situación de piplup y los demás. Porque a pesar de todo él estaba más que firme en mantener su papel del elegido, y proteger a todos los pokemon, sobre todo a los pokemon de esos traidores que no tienen ninguna culpa de que sus entrenadores se hayan encargado de su destrucción.

Que pasa ash te comieron la lengua los ratones, piplup y picharisu están perfectamente bien, acaso crees que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con mis pokemon—dice dawn fríamente a ash

Si es para conseguir tus objetivos personales, te creo de eso y mucho más dawn—dice ash escalofriantemente a dawn

Pero la chica no se inmuto al comentario cruel de ash , en cambio cayo de rodillas llorando, con lágrimas falsas para llamar la atención del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta, lo cual obtuvo de inmediato, poco a poco ash se estaba acercando a dawn, no sabe si creer o no en la chica, por lo menos intenta dar un movimiento, para ver cuál son sus verdaderas intenciones, no es el idiota de antes, pero si dawn está jugando con él, los dos pueden jugar el mismo juego…

Sabes dawn creo que me sobrepase contigo, quizás tu siempre estuviste de mi lado—dice ash sonriendo falsamente a dawn

"_Tonto ash, cuando uno piensas que no puedes ser más idiota, te superas a ti mismo, si supieras que a diferencia de los demás yo tengo el plan perfecto para hacerte quedar en este mundo y nunca vuelvas al mundo real…jajajaja así podre estar con mi querido paul para siempre"_-dice dawn pensando mentalmente

"_Muy bien ash, piensas rápido esta está tramando algo no puedo acercarme más, algo me dice que esta tiene un plan en contra mí, así que debo ser muy sigiloso contra esa chica, si tuvo manteniendo en secreto por tanto tiempo su relación con el miserable de paul, obviamente tiene algo planeado para evitar que yo despierte, así ash vamos piensa"_-dice ash pensando mentalmente

Lamentablemente ash estaba en lo cierto, en el momento en que ash se acercó a ella, la joven le echo encima un polvo venenoso, que se puede decir que no es necesariamente de un pokemon, pero él no entiende por qué esto, no se supone que esto no es real, que diablos estaba pasando con él. Se sentía asfixiado, débil estaba debilitándose, pero no se iba a dar por venció, iba a ser todo lo imposible para luchar contra lo que sea que dawn le haya dado.

Oh mi queridísimo ash, no se puede ser más ingenuo o si, es increíble después de todo lo que viste en sinoh, aun piensas que yo me fijaría en alguien tan patético como tú, ahí por favor—dice dawn sonriendo maliciosamente

Que me hiciste bruja, que rayos me hiciste—dice ash tratando de mantenerse con vida.

Jajajaja tu qué crees querido ash, obviamente brock y los demás no pudieron contigo, porque cada uno de ellos olvidan que su lazo contigo no es tan fuerte como el que tú y yo tenemos, porque si no fuera así, nada de lo que te haga debería de afectarte querido—dice dawn con una sonrisa de triunfo ante un muy débil ash.

"_Tengo que hacer algo, es imposible que dentro de mi propia mente, me sienta tan mal, como si estuviera a punto de morir, desafortunadamente esa bruja tiene razón sino me hubiese llevado por mis sentimientos por ella, no estaría en esta situación en primer lugar, desearía que pikachu y los demás me escucharan, me gustaría tanto verlos aunque sea por última vez, pero que rayos pasa conmigo hasta cuando compadecerme conmigo mismo, es más que obvio que este polvo no es real y si en caso lo fuera no voy a dejarme vencer no ahora que se lo que tengo que hacer, aun me falta saldar cuenta con cierto entrenador prepotente y egoísta, y la chica que tengo delante de mí no será precisamente la que me lo impida"_-dice ash pensando mentalmente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso en la habitación de ash (con sir aaron y los demás pokemon)<span>

Cuando todo supuestamente estaba totalmente tranquilo, a la espera de que el elegido despierte de un momento u otro de su entrenamiento mental, repentinamente una energía cubre totalmente el cuerpo del joven elegido ,alarmando a todas las personas que se encontraban en la habitación, incluyendo a la dama marión que hace pocos momentos había venido a visitar a su esposo para saber de la situación de su hijo, pero definitivamente la energía que rodeaba a ash era sumamente misteriosa incluso para el propio guardián de aura.

Aarón querido se puede saber que le está pasando a mi hijo—dice marión angustiada por su hijo

Lamentablemente amor no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, en estos momentos mi conexión con ash está totalmente rota—dice sir aaron sorprendido por la energía que en mana su hijo

Tenemos que hacer algo, es evidente que en la mente de ash, algo ocurrió con el-dice celebi empezando a preocuparse por su elegido

Pero que podemos hacer celebi, sin ni siquiera sir aaron siendo un guardián de aura no puede llegar a ash, nosotros mucho menos—dice mew desesperado por la situación de ash

Nada….no haremos absolutamente nada—dice mewtwo seriamente

Todos miraron al pokemon legendario como si estuviera loco, hasta que lucario se dirigió directamente a él. "supuesto primo lejano" de mew

Estás loco, es que no te importa lo que le pase a ash-dice lucario mirando furiosamente a mewtwo

Precisamente porque me importa es que lo digo, cada uno de nosotros sabemos quién es en realidad ash, él no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, además lo han olvidado en su mente la lucha es exclusivamente de ash no la nuestra—dice mewtwo restando importancia a la mirada fulminante de lucario

Mewtwo está en lo cierto, el elegido tiene su vida en sus propias manos, es el que debe decidir qué hacer, como sir aaron dijo su mente ha cerrado toda conexión al exterior, por lo tanto ni nosotros los legendarios tenemos el poder de comunicarnos con él, solo queda esperar—dice arceus suspirando profundamente

Pero que pasa, si por casualidad él se da por vencido con esos traidores, que pasa entonces—dice marión sumamente preocupada por su hijo

Todos temían a su pregunta, porque ninguno de ellos sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo actualmente en la mente de ash, así que sir aaron tuvo que decirle la verdad a su esposa de lo que realmente podía suceder en caso de que ash recaiga ante dawn o el propio paul shinji

Marion yo. Seré totalmente sincero contigo amor, si ash no derrota todos sus temores ,entonces el….ash quedara encerrado en su propia mente para siempre—dice sir aaron mirando culpablemente a su esposa.

No..no…no..no no …me estás diciendo, me estás diciendo sir aaron guardián de aura que hay una posibilidad de que yo pierda a mi hijo para siempre, después de que hace poco lo he recuperado, eso es lo que estás diciendo—dice marión mirando furiosamente a su esposo

Tanto sir aaron como todos los pokemon sintieron un escalofrió por su cuerpo al ver la mirada totalmente furica de la dama marión, ella definitivamente es dulce, pero cuando se trata de proteger a su hijo es como una leona enjaulada, así que nuevamente el propio sir aaron no le quedo de otra que responder a la inquietud de su esposa.

Si mi amor, es exactamente lo que piensas ash puede no volver jamás del mundo eclíptico donde se encuentra- dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a su esposa.

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a la mente de ash (con ash y dawn):<span>

Ash no sabía que hacer poco a poco sus fuerzas estaban debilitándose, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente y mucho menos ante dawn, analizaba minuciosamente la situación había pasado por muchas cosas desde el momento que descubrió la traición por parte de esta chica y sus demás amigos, sufrió tanto que quiso literalmente morirse, sintió la angustia de pikachu, y los demás pokemon, incluso sus amigos legendarios no dudaron ni un segundo por venir en su auxilio, así que definitivamente no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí con dawn, sabiendo que de cualquier momento a otro su mayor enemigo se presentara en cualquier momento. Con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, cerrando los ojos, pensó en pikachu y sus pokemon, además de sus padres que ellos han sido lo único bueno que le paso después de lo sucedido en sinoh,asi que sin darse cuenta el mismo, recupero totalmente las fuerzas por lo cual dejo completamente en shock a una dawn que estaba completamente segura que había acabado con él.

Que pasa dawn sorprendida, mira ahora a quien le comieron la lengua—dice ash sarcásticamente a dawn

No puede ser, esto de ningún modo puede estar pasando, se supone que debes estar muriéndote –dice dawn furiosa

Oh querida lamento decepcionarte pero se te olvidas que estas en mi mente, aquí todo puede suceder—dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente a dawn

Esto no está pasando, tú no puedes ganarme ash, pero ahora supongo que ya no puedo segur fingiendo verdad-dice dawn seriamente

La verdad entre tú y yo tengo que afirmar que te tardaste un poco a mostrarte cómo eres realmente, por lo tanto reservaste los comentarios hirientes sin sentidos de que soy un perdedor, de que nunca te interesaste en mí y bla bla bla ,en serio guárdatelos para alguien que realmente le interese—dice ash suspirando profundamente.

Como te atreves hablarme así ash ketchum, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te odio—dice dawn sumamente furiosa con ash

Se ven que para que el trabajo salga perfecto, uno lo tiene que hacer uno mismo-dice una voz totalmente escalofriante, pero conocida tanto por dawn y ash, que inmediatamente se voltearon al ver la figura delante de ellos.

Paul cariño me alegro tanto que te aquí, seguro tú me vas a defender de este imbécil-dice dawn dulcemente a paul

Cállate estúpida nunca haces nada bien cuando te pido algo, por dios debo conseguirme alguien más que valga la pena, hola perdedor nos vemos nuevamente—dice paul fríamente a ash

Tanto dawn como ash están impactados al ver a paul shinji finalmente con ellos, dawn porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el frio entrenador nunca le dará luz verde a su relación, y ash obviamente porque al fin su mayor temor pero a la vez su mayor fuerza esta frente a él. Su temor porque nunca ha olvidado todas las veces que paul shinji lo ha humillado públicamente, no solamente en el campeonato de sinoh,sino las pocas veces cuando se vieron durante los viajes en los gimnasios de sinoh, pero a su vez es la mayor fuerza para el seguir adelante, porque el frio entrenador piensa que los pokemon son simplemente objetos inanimados sin sentimientos algunas, y eso es algo que ash ketchum no perdonara por nada no solamente a paul sino a todas aquellas personas que crean en lo mismo, y que utilicen a los pokemon a sus antojos.

Paul también me alegra volver a verte, aunque supongo que esta visita no es precisamente de cortesía—dice ash sarcásticamente a paul

Wow al parecer si tienes agallas perdedor lastimas que es demasiado tarde para pasarte de listo conmigo-dice paul fríamente

Y esa es unas de las tantas razones por la que ash ketchum nunca pero nunca podrá llevarse bien con paul shinji, definitivamente este entrenador es la persona más vil, egoísta cruel que el haya conocido, pero interiormente se pregunta si él siempre ha sido así toda su vida, al principio pensó que algo ocurrió en la vida de paul para convertirse en el chico de hielo, pero ahora que el percibe el aura siente que lastimosamente el entrenador de sinoh siempre ha sido así toda su vida. Bueno ahora es el momento para darle una pequeña lección de humildad a ese chico, real o no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar hacerle ver a paul la realidad que el jamás será digno de ser un maestro pokemon.

Que crees paul siendo tu todo un maestro del cinismo, era lógico que yo aprendiera algo de ti, no crees mi querido Pauli-dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

Oh vamos perdedor no te la des de fuerte conmigo que eso no funciona, porque si fueras realmente fuerte no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar-dice paul sonriendo fríamente a ash

Un golpe bajo para el entrenador de pueblo paleta, el elegido se debe felicitar asimismo, porque paul a pesar de estar tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas, cosa que lo está logrando, por lo menos ash se ha contenido de darle una buena golpiza que desde hace tiempo le ha tenido unas ganas al imbécil que tiene en frente

Tal vez tengas razón paul, pero igual es para ti querido si eres tan superior a mí, tu tampoco estarías aquí, y además tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que fue lo que ocurrió en sinoh, que se siente ganar a base de chantaje paul, realmente para alguien tan calculador como tú me sorprendes que realmente disfrutes de esas clases de victorias-dice ash fríamente

Ahora era el turno de paul de analizar la situación, evidentemente ash no es el mismo perdedor de antes, así que tiene que andar con cuidado porque a parecer por muchos esfuerzos que el haga para que el idiota pierda la cordura eso no pasara al menos no tan fácil como él pensó al principio, pero conoce perfectamente a ash, y sabe que ash pierde la paciencia con suma facilidad. El a diferencia de los otros sabe mover los hilos de ash, conoce todos sus movimientos y pensamientos del entrenador de pueblo paleta, así que él tiene todas las cartas a su favor, es el momento entonces de jugar un poco con la mente de su rival.

Perdedor una pregunta cómo están tus pokemon específicamente el inútil de infernape y la rata de laboratorio, seguro que con la lección que mis pokemon les dio, esos seguramente ni gana de luchar tienen—dice paul fríamente

Oh Pauli dios entre tú y yo creo que el mundo se va acabar el gran paul shinji preocupándose por los demás en vez de el mismo wow realmente este es otra dimensión, porque dudo mucho que en el mundo real eso hubiese sucedido verdad—dice ash sonriendo escalofriantemente a paul

Tanto paul como la propia dawn realmente no se imaginaron que ash ketchum se iba a mostrar tan seguro de sí mismo, entonces la propia dawn salió en la defensa de su querido novio.

Quien te crees que eres ash para hablarle así a paul, porque no aceptas que nunca llegaras a ser como paul que es un entrenador de verdad, y que nunca yo me fijaría en alguien como tú—dice dawn fríamente a ash…

Jajajajaja en serio paul sinceramente jamás me imagine que dejaras que una chica saliera en tu defensa, que paso con el cruel y despiadado paul , o sea esto definitivamente es el fin del mundo, paul shinji tiene sentimientos jajajaja –dice ash burlándose abiertamente de paul

Cállate perdedor que no sabes de lo que estás hablando, y en cuanto a ti estúpida tuviste la oportunidad perfecta de acabar con él y la desperdiciarte así que no te metas en lo que no te importa, mantente al margen de esto entendiste—dice paul furiosamente

Pero paul yo-dice dawn tímida

Paul nada cállate de una vez por todas, no ve que solo eres un estorbo en mi vida-dice paul fríamente

En serio dawn él es el chico porque me traicionaste, no sé qué decir, tremendo príncipe que te gasta querida dawn aunque viéndote de reojo tu tampoco eres toda una princesa que se diga—dice ash sonriendo maliciosamente

Dawn realmente estaba furiosa con ash, como se atreves hablarle así, ella iba a repicarle cuando el propio ash se le adelanto.

Shhhhhh…querida silencio o es que acaso olvidaste lo que tu novio, jefe, amo o lo que sea te ordeno, no pudiste conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, así que no hagas que tu jefe y yo perdamos el tiempo contigo, además calladita te ves más bonita, así que Pauli en donde quedamos—dice ash maliciosamente a paul

Perdedor así que no eres tan imbécil como yo creí, dime algo que se siente manipular a tus pokemon, si a mí se me acusa de chantajista tú debes ser un manipulador por excelencia—dice paul fríamente

Entre nosotros veras que no me costó tanto…fíjate que pikachu la rata de laboratorio según tú, debe ser psíquico porque él sabía de antemano lo que yo pensaba hacer, en pocas palabras Pauli todos mis pokemon me conocen a la perfección lo que no se puede decir de ti, tus pokemon no te conocen ellos te temen supongo que eso te hace feliz verdad—dice ash seriamente

Jajajaja de eso se trata perdedor, es que no lo entiendes o no lo quieres entender, los pokemon están exclusivamente para servirnos a nosotros los humanos, no al revés, que me teman eso hace ver que yo siempre seré superior a ellos, que jamás pueden revelarse ante mí, y aquellos que pierdan durante una batalla pokemon, significa que perdí mi tiempo con ellos, y que lo mejor es destruirlos o abandonarlos para que otros imbéciles como tú se compadezcan de ellos. Porque para mí infernape nunca sirvió para nada y como tal merece ser desechado a la basura—dice paul shinji.

Y si paul quería con su comentario sacar de sus casillas a ash, efectivamente lo consiguió, pero no como el esperaba, ya que ash con sus ojos cerrados concentro toda su energía para liberar su aura que esta vez está más fuerte que nunca, dicha aura rodeo a paul y dawn a la vez encerrándolos en un círculo de energía, entonces ash fríamente y más seguro que nunca se acercó a las dos personas que alguna vez destruyeron lo que alguna vez fue…

Escúchame paul shinji porque no repito las cosas 2 veces, entrenadores como tú me hacen preguntarme si vale la pena permitir que ustedes los humanos convivan con los pokemon, infernape es un ser vivo como los demás, y cuando tú y yo nos reencontremos te hare pagar con creces todo el daño que le has hecho, porque ten la seguridad paul que cuando nos volvamos a ver, no seré yo precisamente quien pierda, los pokemon son los más importante para mí, y te juro por lo más sagrados para mí que son mis padres y mis pokemon, que cuando te vuelva a tener en frente, hare que te arrepientas del día en que naciste, es mi juramento de por vida, hasta la próxima paul shinji—dice ash fríamente…..ahora se dirigió a dawn

En cuanto a ti dawn sinceramente te tengo lastima, con paul perdiste todo, la esencia de entrenadora, de mujer, es que sencillamente tu no vales nada, pero eso no significa que cuando nos volvamos a ver no me divierta contigo, puesto que te hare sufrir como nadie, humillarte será poco al daño que me hiciste, pero te lo juro como se lo jure a paul, que tú también desearas nunca haberme conocido, porque te hare llorar lagrimas por tu traición, así que sigue disfrutando de tu vida dawn hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver—dice ash finalmente

Dicho todo eso, el entrenador de pueblo paleta finalmente, borro a las últimas personas que se atrevieron a lastimarlo y por primera vez en lo que pareciera años ash ketchum se ha quitado todo un peso de encima, sintiéndose totalmente libre de miedos y temores a su alrededor, está más seguro en volver a ver a esos traidores, con una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez siniestra, piensa en que esos traidores no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que se les espera.

Bueno ash finalmente esto termino, al menos mentalmente, es hora de despertar reunirme con mis verdaderos seres queridos, y prepararme para mi encuentro con esos traidores, dicho encuentro hare que sea un reencuentro inolvidable, que ninguno de ellos olviden que alguna vez conocieron a ash ketchum-dice ash murmurando para sí mismo

Y así cerro sus ojos para despertar, y así comenzar su último entrenamiento para comenzar por fin una nueva vida con sus padres, y los pokemon, con pikachu a su lado, ash ketchum ya no tiene nada en que temer….

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores no me maten por tardarme en actualizar, pero he recalcado varias veces que estoy actualmente ocupada con algunas asignaciones, además de tratar de actualizar mis otras historias que las había dejado a un lado precisamente por esta. Volviendo a la historia..Ya ash se enfrentó a paul y dawn que tal finalmente está bien, lectores les adelanto que habrá 2 capítulos exclusivamente desde el reino de Agatha, después empezara la verdadera diversión que tal jajajaja revisen por favor **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/Nota: Hola lectores lo siento por la espera, pero además de mis ocupaciones, también estoy empezando otra historia, pero directo a la historia lectores este y el próximo capítulo son cortos comparados a lo que anteriormente venía haciendo, pero después de estos capítulos, empieza literalmente la 2 parte de mi historia...bueno sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de podemos, yo solo poseo la historia…<strong>

En el misterioso reino de Agatha ( en la habitación de ash):

Finalmente la espera por todas las personas y pokemon que se encontraban a la expectativa de que el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta ash ketchun finalmente despertara de su entrenamiento mental llego a su fin. Poco a poco el elegido comenzó abrir sus ojos viendo atentamente todo a su alrededor. Para los padres de ash ,sir aaron y marion , además de pikachu y los demás pokemon de ash, además de los pokemon legendarios se imaginaron ver a su amigo más tranquilo ,sumiso, pero jamás en sus mejores sueños se imaginaron ver a un ash totalmente emocionado.

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY le patee le trasero a todos ellos de una ¡jajajajaja¡ ahora van a ver lo que les pasara cuando nos volvamos a ver—dice un ash totalmente fuera de sí…

Sinceramente ash ya estaba controlando todas sus emociones, no era el mismo idiota de ante, pero se mentiría a si mismo si no disfruto de lo lindo ver como cada uno de esos traidores perdían frente a él, y sobretodo paul shinji, sonrió más ampliamente la cara de ese imbécil era todo un poema ,lo que le hizo suspirar profundamente , lástima que en la mente no podría crear una cámara virtual porque de una le hubiese sacados unas cuantas fotos a ese idiota. El joven estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no noto para nada la cara totalmente de piedra de las personas que se encontraban en su habitación. Sir aaron se preocupó mucho acerca de cómo su hijo iba a manejar su entrenamiento mental , enfrentando sus mayores temores, pero viendo de reojo a ash en esto momentos quizás no debió haber permitido eso. Pero precisamente en ese momento su hijo decidió salir de la ensoñación que estaba….

WOW papa, mama , pikachu chicos que tal, ¡jajajaja¡ pensé que aún estaba en mi mente, pero creo que desperté que tal tiempo sin vernos—decía ash sonriendo pícaramente

Y hubo un silencio sepustral, para luego ser una caída general estilo anime…

Ash por el amor de dios no juegue con nosotros quieres—decía sir aaron suspirando profundamente

Lo siento papa, era una pequeña broma, sé que me pase lo siento—dice ash algo apenado

Está bien cariño en parte eso es bueno, quizás ya estas mucho mejor que antes-decía marion besando la frente de su hijo

No mama no estoy mejor-decía ash seriamente

Tanto sus padres como los pokemon quedaron totalmente en shock al saber que a pesar de todo su entrenamiento , el elegido no pudo recuperarse después de todo, pero vieron lo que no veían en mucho tiempo y fue la sonrisa real y sincera de ash…

Chicos, papa, mama no se alarme dije que no estoy mejor ,es porque estoy perfectamente bien, es más estoy mejor que antes, y más decidido que nunca en enfrentarme a mi pasado, lo que significa que ya es hora de regresar a sinoh, y saldar unas cuentas pendientes—decía ash firmemente

Todos notaron que el joven realmente hablaba en serio, sobretodo sus padres, una parte de ellos le preocupa como ash decidirá enfrentarse a esos traidores sin el mismo evitar ser lastimado en el proceso. Para marion más es su preocupación, aunque aparentemente ash diga y se vea que está listo para enfrentarse a esos miserables, no se le quita la sensación de temor porque su hijo sufra en su propia "venganza" porque ella y los demás están más que claro que actualmente el único objetivo de ash ketchum es la venganza contra paul shinji y los demás.

Ash está seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer, realmente quieres regresar a sinoh—decía sir aaron mirando fijamente a ash

Papa porque clase de persona me tomas, no soy de esos que se echan para atrás tan fácilmente, no en cuanto a las promesas se refieren—decía ash fríamente a su padre

Tanto sir aaron como marion ,realmente se sorprendieron de que su hijo le hablaría así con ese tono de voz, mientras que pikachu y los demás trataban de entender porque la aptitud defensiva de su amigo hacia sus propios padres. Por su parte ash suspiro profundamente al parecer los pokemon no son los únicos que dudan de el a estas últimas instancias, estaba feliz de ver la preocupación totalmente sincera de sus padres, de verdad lo agradecía ,pero por favor ambos podrían darle más crédito a él, no que vaya a destruir el mundo o algo así, solo quería enfrentar a esos traidores uno por uno para dejar su pasado atrás, había algún problema con eso, pero al ver el rostro de sus padres se dio cuenta que si por lo que al igual que hizo con sus pokemon ,tendrá que aclararle a sus padres lo que él piensa hacer para que ellos confíen plenamente en él ,sobretodo su madre porque de verdad si ella no lo apoyaba no había nada que el mismo pudiera hacer al respecto.

Papa ,mama escúchenme bien porque al parecer además de ciertas personas que estoy viendo aquí tengo que aclararles algunas dudas a ustedes también—dice ash mirando de reojo a pikachu y los demás pokemon

Tanto marion como sir aaron se miraron entre sí sin entender lo que se refería su hijo. Mientras que pikachu y todos los pokemon tragaron saliva olvidaron por completo su última conversación con ash, y por la mirada escalofriante que él le estaba mandando obviamente el si no se olvidó de la misma.

Bueno cariño está bien te escuchamos-decía marion sonriendo sinceramente a ash

Gracias mama te lo agradezco de corazón, y discúlpenme mi arrebato anterior , pero yo no quiero que me juzguen sin saber todo lo que tengo que decir-decía ash mirando nuevamente de reojo a sus pokemon

Obviamente los pokemon volvieron a sentir que su piel se erizaba con la mirada que su elegido les mandaba, es que si las miradas mataran ellos ya estarían 5 pies bajo tierra.

Está bien ash solo nos sorprendiste un poco, pero dinos con toda sinceridad que es lo que piensas hacer, porque quieres regresar a sinoh—decía sir aaron sin entender porque ash miraba fríamente a sus pokemon

Bueno papa ustedes 2 saben porque, miren sé que tal vez me vean como un villano, incluso pueda causar temor en las personas, pero si quiero dejar mi pasado atrás, lo mejor es enfrentarme a esos traidores de una buena vez-decía ash seriamente

Sus padres se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que su hijo continuara con su explicación de porqué su deseo ferviente de regresar a sinoh.

Papa ,mama a pesar de todo este tiempo no estoy preparado para seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado, sinceramente eso hubiese sido peor tanto para mí como para ustedes, y mis pokemon

…

Yo no puedo fingir más de lo que hecho, es fingido ser feliz con delia, y con ellos durante mis viajes solamente para que pikachu y mis otros pokemon no se preocuparan por mí—decía ash sinceramente

Espera ash estás diciendo que tu estaba más que consciente de que tus amigos eran personas de doble cara—decía sir aaron totalmente sorprendido con lo que le acaba de decir su hijo

Y no solamente el sino su esposa y todos los pokemon , no entendía porque ash se aguantó tanto tiempo los caprichos y maldades de esas personas hacia él, pero al parecer el decidió sincerarse totalmente con las personas que estaban en su habitación. Por su parte pikachu más molesto con el mismo no puede estar, es increíble la capacidad de su amigo por sacrificarse por él, se sentía que tenía una deuda eterna con ash, una deuda que él está más que feliz con pagarla estando solamente a lado de ash.

Más o menos papa , siempre fui el amigo de cada uno de ellos, siempre me preocupe en todo lo que le sucedía , tanto en sus competencias como incluso en su vida personal, bueno por su parte ya sabemos lo mucho que ellos se preocupan por mí—dice ash suspirando profundamente

…..

De todos ellos misty entre nosotros fue la que casi nunca tuvo que fingir ser una buena persona conmigo, es más ni siquiera hizo el intento, por esa misma razón es que tengo que hacer lo que quiero hacer papa—decía ash firmemente

Entonces dilo elegido, dile a tus padres lo que nos dijiste a nosotros—decía arceus interviniendo en la conversación de ash con sus padres

A eso voy arceus, papa, mama voy a sinoh para volver a competir en las batallas pokemon, quiero enfrentarme a ellos de tú a tú, no les mentí a los chicos ni les mentiré a ustedes, voy a ser cruel con cada uno de ellos, es más voy a ser cruel con quien se me ponga en frente sea quien sea—dice ash fríamente

Ash es eso todo lo que quiere-dice sir aaron seriamente

Ash se sorprendió un poco a la cuestión de su padre, pensó que le iba hacer desistir de esa idea, pero afortunadamente eso no fue lo que paso.

Por lo momentos si papa es lo único que quiero, por favor sé que es arriesgado, incluso puede ser que yo sea el que sufra más, pero hasta que no se me quite ese deseo, esa llama, ese sentimiento de ira hacia ellos, no poder continuar con mi vida, por eso les pido que me apoye en todo—decía ash con ojos de cachorro perdido a sus padres..

Deja de mirarnos así ash ,que cuenta con nosotros—decía sir aaron suspirando profundamente

En serio gracias papa, eres el mejor, ustedes son los mejores no se van a arrepentir ya verán—decía ash nuevamente emocionado

Eso esperamos ash, al menos eso espero—decía marion susurrando para sí misma.

Bueno papa ya es hora de lo más importante para mí , vamos a empezar mi entrenamiento con mis pokemon –decía ash sonriendo a sus padres

Ash no crees que deberías descansar por lo menos—decía marion seriamente

No mama , estando dormido por horas no te parece que tuve un descanso más que suficiente, además realmente quiero ya entrenar con pikachu y los demás, pléase—decía ash suplicando a sus padres

Supongo que no estaría mal empezar de una vez, que piensan ustedes, quieren entrenar con mi hijo—decía sir aaron mirando seriamente a los pokemon

Por nosotros no hay ningún problema sir aaron al igual que ash también estamos ansiosos por entrenar con el—decía celebi seriamente

Si es así entonces vamos , creo que ya es hora para prepararlos a ustedes también—decía sir aaron

Bien vamos chicos no puedo esperar, pikachu, charizard, bulbasaur ustedes están listo—decía ash sonriendo felizmente a sus amigos

Pikapika …pika pikapika..pikapikapi ( estoy contigo ash vamos a entrenar fuerte para darle una lección a todos esos traidores)-decía pikachu alegremente

Char..char..char..charizard ( yo también me uno ,es hora que esos traidores deseen nunca haberse metido contigo)—decía charizard firmemente

Bulba..bulba..bulba..bulbasaur ( asi es vamos a dar el todo por el todo por ti ash no te defraudaremos)—decía bulbasaur

Bueno vamos entonces, papa a donde iremos a entrenar—decía ash mirando fijamente a su padre

Creo que el lugar perfecto para entrenarlo es el santuario de cristal, tiene un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que tus pokemon puedan batallar entre si—decía sir aaron seriamente

Si yo opino lo mismo quiero que los legendarios estén tan preparados como mis otros pokemon, no solamente para ayudarme a enfrentar a mis "supuestos amigos" sino en otro tipo de emergencia—decía ash seriamente

A que te refieres con eso ash—decía lucario mirando fijamente a ash

Me refiero es que siento que algo mas está a punto de suceder y no sé qué es, lo único que tengo claro es que debo proteger a los pokemon a toda costa, pero la cosa es que no tengo ni la mínima idea de quien tengo que protegerlos—dice ash suspirando profundamente

Tanto lucario, como sir aaron y los pokemon legendarios se mantuvieron en silencio, al parecer independientemente de lo sucedido con esos traidores, ash presiente que el mundo está a punto de cambiar pero lo que él no sabe que el que va a cambiar mas es precisamente él , porque inconscientemente está despertando su poder como el príncipe de los pokemon

Está bien ash cámbiate y vamos de una vez al santuario mientras más rápido empiece tu entrenamiento con los pokemon ,más rápido será tu regreso a sinoh.

Asi es papa gracias por apoyarme ,ahora esperen aquí mientras me cambio, y en el santuario le explicare como es que vamos a entrenar entre todos—dice ash sonriendo a sus pokemon.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon de sinoh.<span>

Poco a poco los mejores entrenadores y coordinadores de pokemon ,están comenzando a llegar a sinoh, aunque aún falta para la competencia mundial de pokemon , los jóvenes decidieron llegar anticipadamente para entrenar ahí mismo y conocerse entre ellos, para tratar de conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de sus contrincantes. Por eso afueras del centro pokemon tanto la enfermera joy como la oficial Jenny están registrando a los posibles participantes de la competencia que ha generado mucha expectativa entre los habitantes de la región de sinoh. En ese sentido tanto Scott presidente de la liga de la frontera como también los miembros de la elite four vigilan sigilosamente como se está desarrollando

Bueno Scott sinceramente este ha sido la mejor idea que haya tenido en años—decía lance felizmente

Me alegro que te haya gustado lance, al parecer esta competencia será sumamente interesante—decía Scott

¿Por qué lo dices Scott?—decía Cynthia

Porque miren quienes actualmente están haciendo la cola para registrarse para la competencia.

En ese preciso instante los miembros miraron fijamente a las personas que estaba haciendo filas para el registro de la competencia mundial de pokemon, y se dieron cuenta que ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que paul shinji el archirrival de ash ketchum , pero lo que más le sorprende a cada uno de los miembros de la elite es que este no se encuentra solo, actualmente está acompañado con los amigos de ash es decir, brock, misty , may , max y dawn por lo que evidentemente ninguno de ellos sabían que decir al respecto.

Se puede saber que hacen brock y los demás con ese chico—dice Anabel totalmente en shock

Es verdad no se supone que ese chico paul es rival de ash por no decir que se odian mutuamente, porque los amigos de ash están con el—decía Wallace igual de sorprendido como Anabel

Supongo que precisamente es porque no son muy amigos de ash-dice Scott suspirando profundamente

Bueno Scott me imagino que cuando nos dijiste que ellos tenían algo que ver con la desaparición de ash ,te refería a esta verdad—decía Agatha mirando fijamente a Scott

La verdad lo intuí Agatha pero evidentemente es más que claro que ellos tienen que ver con que mi chico favorito haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra—decía Scott firmemente

Entonces realmente crees que él va a volver , piensas que ash está lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a cada uno de ellos—decía Anabel preocupada por ash

Sino lo estaba ,siento que ya lo estará Anabel tú conoces a ash mejor que nadie sabes perfectamente que cuando a él se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie que se lo quite, asi que presiento que en estos momentos lo único que existe en la mente de ash, es precisamente enfrentar a las personas que lo traicionaron

Pero Scott realmente piensas que brock y los demás traicionaron a ash—decía lance totalmente confundido..

Y Scott y sus compañeros nuevamente lo miraron fríamente…

Lance por favor yo que vi a ash en pocas ocasiones se a la perfección que ash no podía ver ni en pintura a ese chico, asi que obviamente el no estaría muy feliz al saber que sus "amigos" se relacionan con su archirrival—decía Wallace suspirando profundamente

Lance no dijo nada, tanto el como los demás siguieron vigilando a todas aquellas personas que se registraban, claro ahora cada uno de ellos estaban más que pendientes de los amigos de ash, intentando averiguar cuál será el próximo movimiento de cada uno de ellos. Por su parte brock y los demás después de que max el hermano de may se recuperó del misterioso accidente que sufrió en altomare, gracias a paul se fueron de altomare sin ningún problema por parte de Bianca y su abuelo Lorenzo, ahora todos están en sinoh nuevamente para competir en la competencia mundial de pokemon..

Esto es increíble chicos vamos todos a participar en esta competencia—dice max totalmente emocionado

¡Calmate¡ max mira que aún no te has recuperado por completo—dice may seriamente

Es que no puedo evitarlo may va hacer mi primera competencia en el mundo pokemon, finalmente me voy a dar a conocer-dice max sonriendo sinceramente

Nos alegramos por ti max pero tratas de tomar esto con calma quieres—dice dawn suspirando profundamente

Paul perdona si te molesto, pero quisiera saber si estás seguro de que él va a volver –dice brock

Acaso estas llamándome mentiroso idiota—dice paul fríamente

No no es eso para nada paul , pero tienes que pensar que después de lo que paso hace meses atrás sería muy difícil que ash volviera—dice brock suspirando profundamente

En ese sentido aunque paul no lo reconociera abiertamente, tenía que decir que brock tenía un punto ahí, al menos ese idiota es más inteligente que los demás.

Yo conozco perfectamente al perdedor y se de antemano que el imbécil jamás pero jamás rechazaría una competencia pokemon al menos que este enterado de todo-dice paul mirando fríamente a brock y los demás

No él nunca supo de la relación que existe entre nosotros paul te lo juro—dice misty seriamente

Bueno si ese es el caso, quiero que siga todo igual me refiero que cuando el regrese ustedes volverán hacer sus amigos , más que antes si es posible, quiero saber todo de él entendieron—dice paul seriamente

Los demás decidieron guardar silencio, para evitar decir cualquier tontería que haría enfurecer a su compañero.

"_bueno perdedor donde quieras que estés, es mejor que regreses, te estaré esperando para acabar contigo de una buena vez por todas, de aquí no sales vivo ash ketchum eso te lo juro"_-dice paul pensando mentalmente

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al misterioso reino de Agatha ( en el santuario de cristal).<span>

Después que ash se cambió de vestuario, aunque no mucho solamente dejo su sombrero y su capa de guardián de aura, por lo demás es la misma ropa que su padre sir aaron le dio con anterioridad. Tanto el cómo sus padres y los pokemon llegaron finalmente al santuario donde el mismo se encargara del entrenamiento de los legendarios, además de chequear que fuertes se han convertido los pokemon que el dejo para hacer una nueva vida, es decir, charizard, bulbasaur, y pidgeout. Sabe perfectamente que pikachu y sus otros pokemon están más fuerte que antes, por el sencillo hecho de que el no uso todo su poder contra paul, pero ahora las cosas son totalmente distintas , porque actualmente va a explotar todo su poder, esta vez él no se contendrá por nada ni por nadie mucho menos por el miserable de paul shinji. Viendo de reojo a todos sus pokemon por igual decidió hablar con ellos antes de empezar su entrenamiento…

Atención ,chicos atención quiero que me escuchen todos por igual especialmente los legendarios—dice ash seriamente

Y en ese mismo instante todos prestaron atención a su elegido totalmente

Bueno arceus chicos yo sé ustedes creen que por ser pokemon legendarios este entrenamiento es pan comido, pero créanme chicos eso no es asi—dice ash firmemente

…..

Sin ánimos de ofender chicos pero ese gran poder que ustedes se jactan tener, no vale la pena sin siempre se dejan llevar por las emociones—dice ash seriamente

En ese momento tanto arceus como los demás lo miraron fríamente, pero su elegido no se inmuto asi que continúo con su discurso.

Ojo chicos que les dije que era sin ánimo de ofender, y saben porque dije lo que dije porque hellooooo porque creen ustedes que brock y los demás me pisotearon , me puñalearon por la espalda amigos—dice ash seriamente

Y nadie dijo nada por lo que ash inmediatamente interpreto su silencio…

Bingo amigos , al igual que ustedes yo me deje llevar por mis emociones, confié plenamente totalmente en ellos, me creí superior a los demás, y ya sabe lo que resulto de todo eso, por eso no me perdonaría por nada en el mundo que a ustedes le llegase a pasar algo parecido—dice ash suspirando profundamente

Entonces dinos que hacemos elegido, que quiere que hagamos que cada uno de nosotros lo haremos por ti—dice lugia

Bueno lugia primeramente lo que hagan deben hacerlo más por ustedes que por mí, pero este entrenamiento quiero que ustedes desarrollen totalmente su inteligencia, su intuición todo a lo que las emociones se refieran, quiero que ustedes sean capaces de enfrentar a cualquier pokemon o humano sabiendo perfectamente sus debilidades y fortalezas, y como usar cualquier cosa a su favor—dice ash sonriendo sobre todo al ver el rostro totalmente sorprendido de los legendarios.

Bien chicos que dicen listo para empezar con su entrenamiento—dice ash sonriendo sinceramente

YAYYYYYYYYYYY si ash estoy feliz vamos a empezar de una vez por favor—dice latías muy emocionada.

WOW latías definitivamente entre tú y yo vas hacer una de mis alumnas favoritas, que me dicen ustedes, arceus chicos listos para entrenar-dice ash mirando fijamente a arceus y los demás pokemon legendarios

Y arceus y los demás legendarios sonrieron totalmente felices de saber que entrenaran con su elegido, y como el mismo lo dijo cada uno de ellos tienen mucho que aprender..

"_bueno mi hora ya llego, algo me dice que el imbécil de paul shinji me está esperando, si es asi Pauli te prometo que no será mucho la espera, regresare y cuando lo haga te juro que nuestro próximo encuentro no será precisamente amistoso. Tú y los demás no tienen idea de lo que les espera, desearan nunca haberse travesado en el camino de ash ketchum"_ –dice ash pensando mentalmente. Mientras inicia el último entrenamiento ahora en conjunto con sus pokemon, para después regresar al lugar donde alguna vez fue casi destruido por sus amigos, y que ahora se convertirá en el destino donde cobrara algunas cuentas con dichos traidores….

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores originalmente iba hacer este y el próximo capítulo totalmente desde el reino de Agatha pero a última hora decidí poner algo de sinoh ya que falta poco para el comienzo de la competencia mundial de pokemon, por eso lectores les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo habrá transcurrido algún tiempo para después empezar con la segunda parte de la historia. Ah lectores si ustedes conocen un beta que me ayude traducir esta historia estaré eternamente agradecida, sin más que decir revisen por favor**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/Nota: hola lectores…tiempo sin vernos, estaba un poco perdida, y a decir verdad estaba concentrada en otra historia, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, de una no se preocupen porque no tengo ningún bloqueo con esta historia, es más aun mantengo firme el desarrollo de la misma, con respecto a la historia en sí, este capítulo es meses después, en pocas palabras lectores, lo bueno está a punto de comenzar, en fin continuemos con la historia por favor…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia,,,,,<strong>

En el misterioso reino de Agatha ( 5 meses después):

En el castillo de sir aaron y la dama marion todo era tranquilidad, la paz se respiraba profundamente, salvo que el hijo de los dueños del castillo no era muy silencioso que se diga.

Vamos pikachu, charizard, ataquen abiertamente a siucune y moltrex-decia ash seriamente

Tanto sir aaron como su esposa suspiraron profundamente, desde hace meses atrás su hijo ash , ha entrenado día y noche a los pokemon, sobre todo a los legendarios, preparándose seriamente para su pronto regreso a sinoh y enfrentarse finalmente a cada una de las personas que lo traicionaron. Ash junto a los pokemon se encontraba entrenando desde el primer día después de su enfrentamiento mental con paul shinji y los demás, el joven entrenador había crecido tanto física como mentalmente, físicamente era más alto , se podría decir del mismo tamaño o un poco más alto que lucario y mewtwo, además su ropa de entrenamiento constaba de un pantalón negro de cuero, con botas, una guardacamisa, y una chaqueta larga, además de varios collares en ambas manos, su cabello es del mismo estilo pero un poco corto, además de una bandana negra, lo cual esa vestimenta seria la misma que utilizaría cuando regrese finalmente a sinoh. Mentalmente era mas fuerte de lo que las personas que lo conocen perfectamente pudieran reconocer, era más calmado, mas sigiloso y sobretodo más calculador a la hora de hacer cualquier movimiento en la batalla pokemon, y eso lo sabía perfectamente los legendarios que a veces resultaron golpeados por pikachu y los demás pokemon de ash, sencillamente porque ellos en esa época no sabían controlar sus emociones

**FLASHBACK**

"_en el santuario de cristal del castillo de sir aaron en el misterioso reino de Agatha finalmente el entrenamiento final de ash ketchum en conjunto con los pokemon está a punto de comenzar. En este momento el joven se dirige a todos los pokemon por igual._

_Bueno chicos ya que estamos aquí voy a empezar con siucune y moltrex contra pikachu y charizard-dice ash seriamente_

_Esta seguro ash, no creo que pikachu y charizard puedan con nosotros-dice moltrex_

_Yo sé lo que hago moltrex confíen en mí, y sobre todo no se sobre confíen en ustedes mismo o le pasara lo mismo que yo-dice ash-pikachu y charizard que dicen ustedes_

_Pika …pika..pika..pikapi ( estoy listo ash por mí no hay ningún problema)-dice pikachu alegremente_

_Char…char…char..char…( lo mismo digo es hora de mostrar mis verdaderas habilidades)-dice charizard felizmente_

_Ahora entonces es hora de una batalla pokemon-dice ash-siucune y moltrex ataquen a pikachu y charizard como ustedes saben hacerlo_

_Tanto moltrex como siucune hicieron lo que le ordeno, moltrex utilizo su ataque ala contra charizard , mientras que siucune utilizo su rayo burbuja contra pikachu. Pero cual fue la sorpresa de ambos pokemon legendarios , y es que tanto pikachu y charizard esquivaron sus respectivos ataques, la sorpresa no es que lo hayan esquivado sino el hecho de haberse anticipado a ambos ataques. Ash al ver las caras de ambos pokemon sonrió a moltrex y siucune a la vez._

_Chicos que les dije, no sé si lo sabían pero tanto pikachu como todos los pokemon que yo he entrenado saben acerca de la mayoría de sus ataques, recuerden que anteriormente han luchado entre si-dice ash seriamente_

_Pero eso no es justo ash-dice mew gimiendo_

_Es más justo de lo que piensan y se lo voy a demostrar, pikachu habilidad e impatrueno a siucune, charizard velocidad y movimiento sísmico con moltrex ahoraaa-dice ash firmemente_

_Y tanto siucune como moltrex estaban bajo guardia por lo tanto el ataque de pikachu dio directo en siucune que se mareo y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo. Por su parte moltrex se vio sorprendido por charizard que por su velocidad lo ataco por detrás haciendo su movimiento sísmico , uniéndose a siucune en el suelo. Prontamente ash se acercó a ellos._

_Hey chicos están bien-dice ash preocupado por siucune y moltrex_

_Bueno siento que me cayó una piedra encima , pero aparte de eso estoy bien-dice moltrex suspirando profundamente_

_WOW no puedo creer que con tan solos 2 simples ataques me duele todos los huesos-dice siucune_

_Lo que pasa es que esos simples ataques, no son tan simples como se hacen parecer-dice ash mirando fijamente a ambos pokemon- siucune lo que te debilito fue el impactrueno de pikachu, lo hubieses esquivado con facilidad, pero estabas tan pendiente de la habilidad de pikachu, que tu cuerpo en modo de defensa absorbió la cantidad de energía del impactrueno de pikachu_

_Todos los pokemon legendarios, incluso pikachu y los demás pokemon de ash , tenían una "0" en sus rostros jamás se imaginaron ver a un ash totalmente concentrado y dar una explicación como esa, en cuanto ash no percibió el shock de sus pokemon por lo cual continuo con su explicación_

_Moltrex con respecto a ti , tu ataque ala que iba directo a charizard no estaba directo a él, es decir por el viento tus alas se movían en forma de zigzag, por lo que charizard por su gran vista vio la oportunidad de aumentar su velocidad de vuelo, lo cual te distrajo y ocasiono que él te sorprendiera por detrás, por lo cual ya sabemos que paso después-dice ash seriamente_

_Wow ash ahora ya entendimos perfectamente, tienes razón nosotros los legendarios realmente nos sobre confiamos con nuestros poderes-dice celebi seriamente_

_No se preocupen chicos que con este entrenamiento, no habrá ni pokemon o humanos que los ataquen tan fácilmente como antes-dice ash sonriendo a sus pokemon"_

**Fin del flashback:**

Y es así, como actualmente todos los legendarios aprendieron de sus debilidades. Por ejemplos los pokemon psíquicos como mewtwo ,latios, latias, canalizan sus emociones con respecto a la presencia de los seres humanos, borrando en sus mentes cualquier tipo de emoción, de ira ,furia , o impotencia, por lo cual pueden analizar más fácilmente el potencial de sus enemigos. Otros pokemon como entei, raikou, el propio siucune, aprendieron a ver más allá del enemigo, tomando el ambiente como un medio para fortalecer sus poderes. Los pokemon de aire como moltrex, zapdos y lugia, entrenaron fuertemente para que sus ataques sean totalmente directos , poniendo el factor del aire como un factor a su favor y no como una debilidad que era anteriormente para ellos. Y así sucesivamente y gracias a la sabiduría de su elegido, que día a día en conjunto con ellos ,crecía mas sus habilidades de entrenador de pokemon, ni hablar de pikachu y los otros pokemon de ash, que igualmente crecieron y fortalecieron sus poderes, en definitiva nadie podría negar que actualmente los mejores pokemon de la tierra están bajo el mando de ash ketchum

Hey chicos vamos a descansar quieren, mama nos dejó varias canasta de comida, necesitamos comer para ahorrar energía-dice ash pícaramente

Los pokemon suspiraron profundamente algunas cosas con ash nunca cambiaron, el de ser glotón era una de ellas

Hey pikachu , charizard como se sienten-dice ash mirando fijamente a pikachu y charizard

El rayo burbuja de siucune me dio directo ash, absorbió parte de mi energía, pero estoy bien-dice pikachu sonriendo a ash

Moltrex no fue nada fácil para mi ash, ellos definitivamente aprendieron la lección-dice charizard

De eso se tratan chicos de que ninguno de ustedes en la batalla pokemon bajen la guardia, sabrá dios que tipos de entrenadores y pokemon nos encontremos de regreso a sinoh-dice ash seriamente

Otra cosa que sucedió en este tiempo transcurrido es que finalmente ash , puede comunicarse con pikachu y sus otros pokemon, de la misma manera que lo hace con los legendarios, aunque casi fue toda una eternidad para el joven entrenador comunicarse abiertamente con sus mejores amigos.

**Flashback:**

"_en la habitación de ash, este se paseaba de un lado a otro totalmente frustrado, haciendo que pikachu y los demás pokemon suspiren profundamente al ver como su elegido , estaba volviéndose loco, es que el pobre aún no ha podido comunicarse con pikachu, charizard y los demás pokemon que el entreno, por lo que es evidente el estado de frustración del joven entrenador._

_Es increíble…es increíble…es increíble-murmuraba constantemente ash_

_Ash hijo tranquilízate por favor-decía sir aaron seriamente_

_¡tranquilizarme papa¡ ¡cómo quiere que me calme¡ no me he podido comunicar con pikachu y mis otros pokemon, no se suponía que esta última parte de mi entrenamiento sería fácil-decía ash mirando fríamente a su padre_

_Bueno hijo yo nunca dije q ue la última parte de tu entrenamiento sería fácil-dice sir aaron sumamente nervioso_

_En serio no lo dijiste papa, pues yo habré sido arrogante, y engreído, pero olvidadizo no soy y obviamente no me olvide que dijiste que el entrenamiento del lenguaje pokemon sería fácil, obviamente de fácil no tiene nada papa-decía ash mas fríamente_

_Eh…tal vez..debí haberte explicado mejor esta etapa del entrenamiento-dice sir aaron_

_Te parece papa-dice sarcásticamente ash_

_Bueno..bueno..Concéntrate de nuevo ash, limpia tu mente de todo pensamiento-dice sir aaron-libera un poco de tu aura, pikachu, charizard,bulbasaur,squirtle, pidgeout, y demás pokemon de ash rodeen a mi hijo_

_Ash a regañadientes asintió y se sentó en medio de su habitación, con pikachu y los demás pokemon a su alrededor , el joven trato mentalmente de enfocarse en liberar su aura. Poco a poco de su cuerpo estaba liberando el aura rodeando toda la habitación , en especial a los pokemon que estaban a su alrededor, pero extrañamente charizard y suerte empezaron a pelear entre si_

_Que te pasa imitación barata de tortuga, deja que ash libere su aura-dice charizard furiosamente_

_-tú no te metas aliento de dragón, no es mi culpa estar aburrido esperando que ash libere su aura-dice squirtle mirando fríamente –en serio sé que ash es lento, pero tampoco es para tanto…_

_Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que el aura de su elegido que estaba aumentando no era precisamente de colores brillantes…en ese mismo instante un ash muy furico salió de paso_

_BASSSSSSSSSSSSSTA-grito fuertemente ash-squirtle el hecho de ser lento no significa que soy sordo escucho perfectamente-y charizard por el amor de dios deja de caer en las trampas de squirtle quieres_

_En ese momento todos quedaron totalmente en shock sea por ver a un muy furico ash ketchum o el hecho de que él ya puede comunicarse con los demás pokemon_

_Ash estas bien-dice pikachu hablando normalmente_

_Bien pikachu ,si tengo que recordar nuevamente las peleas infantiles entre charizard y squirtle, entonces estoy perfectamente bien-decía ash sarcásticamente_

_Ash hijo te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar-dice sir aaron mirando fijamente a su hijo_

_Por supuesto que se lo que paso, que gracias a estos dos pokemon-dice ash mirando fríamente a charizard y squirtle a la vez-tengo que volver a empezar con el entrenamiento_

_No creo que eso sea necesario-dice bulbasaur_

_¡como que no es necesario¡ ¡te has vuelto loco bulbasaur¡ así me tenga que quedar aquí un tiempo más, olvídense de sinoh, de paul o lo que sea no me muevo de aquí hasta hablar normalmente con ustedes-dice ash firmemente_

_Tanto sir aaron como todos los pokemon ,incluyendo los legendarios tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza_

_Ash por favor analiza abiertamente que bulbasaur, y yo te estamos hablando-dice pikachu suspirando profundamente_

_Claro que sé que me están hablando, y yo los estoy escuchando, cual es el problema con eso-dice ash seriamente_

_Y nuevamente hubo un silencio sepustral entre los pokemon, sinceramente no querían decir nada que hiciera molestar a su elegido, pero es que a veces su elegido se pasa de la raya…sir aaron decidió acercarse a su hijo para aclararle de una vez que él ya puede hablar con pikachu y los demás y que por lo tanto su entrenamiento finalmente está completo_

_Ash mírame por favor-viendo que su hijo lo estaba mirando-lo que pikachu y bulbasaur están tratando de decirte es que tu entrenamiento termino, porque ya puedes comunicarte con ellos de forma normal, sin que ellos utilicen sus sonidos de pokemon, entiendes eso campeón_

_Ash en ese instante se dio cuenta finalmente de lo que le estaba diciendo su padre, volteándose se abrazó fuertemente a pikachu_

_No puedo creerlo pikachu finalmente puedo comunicarme contigo-dice ash abrazando a pikachu_

_Así es ash ahora estamos mejor que nunca, tu siempre nos entendiste, pero esto es mucho mejor que antes-dice pikachu sonriendo a ash"_

**Fin del flashback**

Y es así que en la actualidad descansando en el santuario de cristal, tanto ash como los pokemon están preparados para su regreso a sinoh. El joven elegido suspira profundamente su inminente encuentro con los "traidores" está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y extrañamente lo ha tomado con calma, es más ni el mismo entiende por qué no siente ninguna inquietud en volver a reencontrarse con esos traidores, en especial con paul shinji y dawn, quizás su entrenamiento con su padre logro fortalecerlo mentalmente, pues hasta ahora no siente ninguna preocupación alguna.

Ash como te siente con respecto a volver a sinoh-pregunta pikachu

Bueno la verdad no siento nada por los momentos-dice ash-supongo que me inquietare en el momento de pisar sinoh pero hasta ahora estoy totalmente tranquilo

WOW no puedo creer que hoy partamos a sinoh, tienes todo preparado ash-dice pidgeout

Si pidgeout, papa tiene las pokeballs especiales, por el que ningún poke dex pueda detectar a los legendarios, además de un bolso que tiene mi aura alrededor, por si acaso-dice ash-en fin chicos están ustedes listo para regresar al mundo humano

-estoy más que listo ash, llego el momento que estábamos esperando por tanto tiempo-dice pikachu felizmente

-si no puedo ni dormir con tan solo imaginar que prontamente tendremos frente a frente a esos traidores-dice charizard firmemente

-y en especial para mí, las ganas que tengo de volver a ver a paul, dios no puedo esperar-dice infernape

-sí y pesar que tu amigo Scott es el que te está dando la oportunidad de tu vida ash-dice squirtle-quizas él sabe de lo que te paso en sinoh

-lo dudo mucho squirtle-dice ash-aunque quizás el sospeche que brock y los demás tengan que ver con mi desaparición-pero no creo que este consiente de la razón de la misma-sino hubiese salido del castillo gracias a mama ,jamás me hubiese enterado de esta competencia mundial de pokemon

**Flashback:**

"_Después de un día totalmente agotador, por el duro entrenamiento físico-mental que ash tuvo con sus pokemon. Este se encontraba en su habitación descansando, pero lamentablemente su descanso no duro mucho, ya que una enérgica dama marion entro a su habitación_

_Ash querido necesito que vengas conmigo inmediatamente-dice marion alegremente_

_Mama no sé si te das cuenta, pero estoy descansando-dice ash-hola tuve entrenando todo el día_

_Acaso me estás dando una excusa para no estar con tu madre ash-dice marion mirando fríamente a ash-te das cuenta que no pasas tiempo conmigo-que clases de hijo eres ash_

_Mama por favor no de nuevo-dice ash suspirando profundamente-pero qué más da, siempre te sale con la tuya-así que a donde vamos_

_Yayyyyyyyyyyyy no te vas a arrepentir corazón-dice marion saltando de alegría-vamos al pueblo, ash que tal_

_Mama está segura de esto-dice ash-yo no creo que aun esté listo para salir del castillo_

_Pero lo estás querido-dice marion mirando fríamente a ash-o se te olvida que te fuiste sin mi permiso a altomare-arriesgando tu propia vida-así que creo que estas más que listo amor-entre tú y yo no te me puedes negar o si_

_A ash se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque cuando su madre está de mala, definitivamente nadie está a salvo de su mal genio…_

_Supongo que tienes razón mama-dice ash-no es que tenga opción de todos modos_

_Bueno vamos afuera del castillo-dice marion-creo que debes llamar a unos de tus pokemon –para que nos lleve querido_

_-si está bien-dice ash-creo que llamare a moltrex-latias y latíos están descansando junto a los demás_

_Moltrex yo te elijo-dice ash_

_En ese instante apareció, moltrex el pokemon de fuego_

_Me llamaste elegido-dice moltrex mirando fijamente a su elegido_

_Si moltrex mi mama me quiere llevar al pueblo de Agatha-dice ash-serias tan amable llevarnos para allá por favor_

_Por supuesto elegido cualquier cosa por ti-dice moltrex sonriendo a su elegido_

_Gracias-dice ash-mama vámonos en moltrex definitivamente con el llegaremos más rápido_

_Su madre asintió y ambos se montaron en el pokemon de fuego, lo bueno de la partida al pueblo, es que ash por fin pudo apreciar el hermoso paisaje que rodea el castillo de Agatha_

_Dios realmente es hermoso mama-dice ash impresionado por la belleza del paisaje_

_Así es, es lo bueno de estar en esta época querido-dice marion-gracias a la intuición de tu padre fue que encontramos este lugar_

_Ash solo asintió, y en ese momento llegaron al pueblo, gracias a la velocidad de vuelo de moltrex que mejoró notablemente gracias al entrenamiento con ash. Se bajaron en un claro para que nadie pudieran verlos, ash tomo a moltrex en su poke ball, e inmediatamente con su madre empezó a recorrer el pueblo. El pueblo era de tipo colonial, sus casas de arcillas, con colores pintorescos, además de hermosas fuentes, pero lo que más capto la atención a ash, es la proximidad de la diversidad de pokemon con los humanos. Su madre se dio cuenta y se acercó a su hijo_

_Este lugar ash es uno de los pocos lugares que no ha sido tocado por los humanos-dice marion-aquí tanto pokemon como humanos viven en igualdad de condición_

_Ya veo-dice ash sin saber más que decir …en ese mismo instante una chica peli rubia de la estatura de ash ,blanca de ojos azules se acercó a ellos_

_Dama marion, dama marion como estas-dice la joven-me alegro de volver a verla-tiene tiempo sin venir al pueblo_

_Lo siento mucho aiko-dice marion-tenia algunas cosas pendientes en el castillo-y no podría dejarlas así por así-solamente vengo a comprar algunas cosas para mi familia_

_-oh entiendo-dice aiko-dama marion no me va a presentar al apuesto joven que lo acompaña_

_Ahhhhhh lo siento mucho que despiste el mío-dice marion viendo que ash la mira fríamente-lo siento príncipe-aiko este es mi hijo ash-ash ella es una amiga del pueblo aiko_

_Ash suspiro profundamente, ahora sabe a ciencia cierta de quien se le pego lo atolondrado, claro que si quiere vivir para contarlo nunca lo dirá en voz alta. Viendo a la chica frente a él, a pesar de su mala experiencia con las chicas, le sonrió sinceramente_

_Mucho gusto me llamo ash-dice ash sonriendo a aiko_

_Igualmente ash me llamo aiko-dice aiko-espero que seamos amigos_

_Ash no respondió, la palabra amigo no estaba en su diccionario en la actualidad. Su madre viendo su inquietud, inmediatamente decidió cambiar de tema_

_Hey aiko que pasa que el pueblo tiene más gente que la que normalmente hay-dice marion_

_Y era la pura verdad, la plaza del pueblo donde ellos estaban, estaba casi aborratado por completo. Algunas personas a simple vista no eran precisamente del pueblo, por lo que la curiosidad de la dama marion se hacía mayor_

_Oh dama marion es que usted no sabe acerca de la competencia mundial de pokemon-dice aiko sorprendida de que marion no esté pendiente de las cosas que suceden en el pueblo_

_Por su parte tanto la dama marion como ash se congelaron por el sencillo hecho de saber acerca de la competencia mundial de pokemon. Ash estaba impactado al parecer la oportunidad de regresar y enfrentarse a su pasado, se le estaba dando en bandeja de plata, pero tenía que saber más acerca de esta dichosa competencia_

_Discúlpame aiko –dice ash-pero podría explicarnos mejor acerca de esta dichosa competencia por favor…_

_Marion miro a su hijo de reojo, al poco tiempo de estar con él, lo conoce como la palma de la mano, sabe lo que actualmente él está pensando, al parecer su hijo tiene una única posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con sus ex amigos, lo que ella no sabe si eso sería bueno o no para el_

_Bueno ash-dice aiko-el presidente de la frontera Scott anuncio que en 6 meses habrá una competencia mundial de pokemon-donde se enfrentaría tanto los entrenadores como los coordinadores a la vez-es más cualquier persona puede competir en ambas competencias-incluso la elite four participaran desde la primera ronda_

"_Así que Scott es esta tu manera de hacerme volver al mundo de los humanos-pensaba ash-si es así eres un genio Scott-porque sin duda alguna lo conseguiste-regresare y lo hare por la puerta grande"_

_Sacudiendo sus pensamientos volvió hablar a la amiga de su madre_

_Y por casualidad en donde se realizara esa competencia aiko-dice ash_

_En la región de sinoh, ahí será la sede principal de la competencia-dice aiko_

_En sinoh eh-murmuraba ash-vaya Scott lo tenías todo preparado verdad_

_Ash cariño estas bien-dice marion preocupada por su hijo_

_Estoy más que bien mama-dice ash sonriendo a su madre-al parecer voy a regresar a sinoh más temprano de lo que pensé_

_Ash estás diciendo que-dice marion totalmente en shock_

_Si mama voy a participar en dicha competencia-dice ash sonriendo ampliamente-al parecer Scott me quiere volver a ver-y quien soy yo para negarme a un antiguo amigo_

**Fin del flashback:**

Después de eso, ash hablo con su madre explicándole quien era Scott, que él creía que su amigo está haciendo esta competencia en pro de que el regrese, además él se sinceró con su madre, diciendo que si esta es su única oportunidad de enfrentarse con su pasado, él no la dejaría pasar y que esperaba que ella y su padre lo apoyen abiertamente. Su madre por supuesto le dijo que ella y sir aaron siempre estaría con él, sin embargo le advirtió que en el momento que ella crea que él está perdiendo el control, ella misma tomaría las riendas de la situación le guste o no, por lo cual el a regañadientes acepto dicha condición, nuevamente no es que él tenía otra opción. Cuando regresaron , el inmediatamente le comento a sus pokemon y su padre sir aaron ,quien al igual con su madre le hizo la misma advertencia, por su parte pikachu y los pokemon se alegraron saber que ellos tenían también la oportunidad de volver a ver a las personas que lastimaron a su elegido.

Actualmente ash se encuentra en su habitación, con su nueva vestimenta el joven entrenador, estaba arreglando los últimos detalles para su partida, llego la hora de que el regrese a sinoh y nuevamente se pregunta internamente si es bueno o no, que no sienta nervios o miedo de volver a ver a esos traidores. Se dirigió a sus pokemon antes de enviarlos a sus poke balls especiales.

Chicos finalmente mi hora de regresar al mundo humano ha llegado-dice ash seriamente-así que como se dicen por ahí-el que no esté de acuerdo con lo que voy hacer que hable ahora-o calle para siempre

Ash por enésima vez, estamos contigo-dice entei suspirando profundamente

Elegido hemos estados contigo todo este tiempo-dice arceas-que te hace pensar que ahora será diferente

Lo siento chicos-dice ash-pero es para asegurarme de su decisión-puesto que la mía está más firme que nunca-no volveré para atrás-por nada ni por nadie

Lo sabemos ash-dice pikachu-y nosotros estamos tan firmes como tu

Me alegro de escuchar eso-dice ash sonriendo a sus pokemon-bueno ahora latios llevaras a mis padres-y latías me llevara a mi hasta el pueblo-de ahí partiremos en un crucero entendieron

Todos sus pokemon asintieron en acuerdo con su elegido, en ese momento tanto sir aaron como marion entraron, pero para sorpresa de ash ,ambos estaban vestidos con ropa moderna de esta época. Sir aaron tenía una chaqueta marron oscuro, con un pantalón marron pero claro, y una camisa por dentro ,además de un sombrero corto. Por su parte la dama marion , tenía su pelo recogido en una cola, con vestido corto sin mangas de color rojo oscuro, y un pantalón tipo licras de color negro. Ambos eran totalmente diferente a como ash lo ve todos los días

WOW papa mama están geniales-dice ash-mama está realmente hermosa, más de lo que eres

En serio cariño-dice marion totalmente sonrojada-gracias príncipe-vez aaron mi hijo si es un caballero de verdad-no como otros que estoy viendo actualmente

Gracias ash-dice aaron sarcásticamente-ahora me lo recordara para toda la vida-pero querida estas molesta porque te dije que estas igual a como te conocí- si te molesta eso-imagínate si te digo que los años no pasan en vano

En ese momento se sintió un aura sumamente negro proveniente de la dama marion, ash tenía que ser algo, o nuevamente se quedaría huérfano de padre

Papa por favor no hables-dice ash- si no tienes nada bueno que decir-sencillamente no lo digas quieres

Su padre al principio no entendió lo que su hijo pretendía decirle, pero al ver a una furica marion ,inmediatamente capto el mensaje

Creo que es hora de irnos ash está todo listo-dice sir aaron sumamente nervioso

Si estoy listo papa, vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo-dice ash suspirando profundamente

Ash está seguro que habrá una oportunidad de inscribirnos en la competencia-dice pikachu-no creo sinceramente que lleguemos a tiempo

No te preocupes por eso pikachu-dice ash-tú conoces a Scott como yo-no haría eso sino supiera que llamaría mi atención-algo me intuye que él sabe que llegare a última hora-así que no hay nada que temer

Pikachu suspiro más aliviado, ash tenía razón obviamente según lo contado por ash, es como si Scott hubiese creado esta competencia especialmente para su mejor amigo. Por eso no tiene duda que habrá muchas sorpresas en dicha competencia además de la sorpresa más grande que sería el regreso de ash a sinoh

Saliendo del castillo, con los bolsos y todos los pokemon en sus respectivas poke balls, con la excepción de latios, latías y mew convertido en pichu, se dirigieron al pueblo para de ahí partir inmediatamente a sinoh

"bueno paul llego la hora de volvernos a encontrar Pauli-pensaba ash-sinoh prepárate ash ketchum regreso y regreso para cobrar algunos asuntos pendientes-brock, may, misty , max y en especial dawn- les aseguro que desearan nunca haberme conocido-nadie se burla de ash ketchum y vive para contarlo"

Esos fueron los pensamientos del joven entrenador que ahora tiene como su única meta destruir a quienes los destruyeron , a cualquier costo y manera posible, ash ketchum hará de su regreso a sinoh la peor pesadilla a las personas que alguna vez fueron sus "amigos"

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: bueno lectores ,finalmente la hora del regreso de ash llego al finnnnn, así que prepárense mis lectores porque el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor..puesto que en sinoh se dará una fiesta y adivinen quien llegara a último momento…no digo más…así que revisen por favor, y nuevamente necesito un beta para seguir la traducción de esta historia si conocen a alguien serio le estaré eternamente agradecida. Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/Nota: hola lectores nos vemos nuevamente, aja llego finalmente la hora, aquí es el regreso de ash a sinoh…al finnnnn, en fin de una vez vamos a la historia por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia… <strong>

En la ciudad de sinoh:

Finalmente llegó la hora para dar inicio a la competencia más importante y única en el mundo pokemon, la "Competencia Mundial Galáctica" como fue autodenominada, es la atracción principal de toda la ciudad de sinoh y sus alrededores. Miles de visitantes provenientes de otras regiones vecinas como hoen, johto, han dado brillo a la ciudad que probablemente en más de un mes de competencia, se hará sentir como unas de las principales sedes de competencias de pokemon.

En la ciudad los principales entrenadores de todo el mundo se pasaban , haciendo turismo local, hasta la noche donde se realizara una fiesta en el centro convenio de sinoh , donde se le rendirá honor a cada uno de ellos, además de que el presidente de la competencia Scott le dará oficialmente a bienvenida y explicara las normas que cada uno de ellos deben regirse para seguir en la competencia como tal. Había muchos entrenadores que fueron alguna vez rivales de ash ketchum , como harrison, morrison,tyson, barry,nando, conway richie además de Gary oak nieto del profesor oak , que ya están en sinoh , casi inmediatamente desde que Scott llamo a su abuelo, Gary entreno fuertemente a sus pokemon, que a pesar de no obedecerlo por completo, empezaron a entrenar a la "fuerza" , el de una vez pensó en que sus pokemon saben que su elegido va a volver a la vida. Suspiro profundamente según lo contado de su abuelo, seguramente no será muy lindo volver a ver a ash ketchum

Por su parte tanto paul shinji como sus compañeros entrenaron igualmente todos los días , dawn , may , misty mejoraron sus técnicas para enfrentar a cualquier competidor sea coordinador o entrenador. Brock y max enfrentaban diariamente entre sí para prepararse en el campo de batalla ,sobre todo max, puesto que esta competencia oficialmente sería la primera para el hermano menor de may

Mientras tanto otras personas llegaban a sinoh , entre ellas bianca y su abuelo Lorenzo de altomare, además de una pequeña niña que no es tan "niña" llamada molly de ciudad verde, e increíblemente delia ketchum , todas esas personas sin conocerse pero con un pensamiento único "volver a ver " a ash ketchum. Bianca estaba segura que el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta volvería , seguramente para ajustar cuentas con brock y los demás , pero definitivamente ash ketchum participaría en esta competencia, ella solo espera hablar con él, y tratar de arreglar las cosas con él y su amiga latias. Sin embargo el señor Lorenzo no esta tan seguro de eso, claro al igual que su nieta, sabe a ciencia cierta que el joven elegido regresara, pero él no estará dispuesto a perdonar a nadie, es mal el sabio abuelo de bianca, cree firmemente que ash regresara con un único objetivo: que es destruir a las personas que lo traicionaron, sin importar el costo que sea.

Por su parte la pequeña molly, ella también participara como coordinadora, está realmente emocionada, y solo espera que su amigo ash venga también, desde que el la ayudo a salir de la soledad de donde estaba, ha deseado volver a ver a su amigo, pero por los constantes viajes de el ultimo, ha sido imposible. Pero tiene la sensación que esta vez sí podrá reencontrarse con ash nuevamente.

Con respecto a delia ketchum, nadie puede saber exactamente cuáles son las intenciones de esta mujer con volver a ver a ash. Solamente el profesor oak, Gary y tracey saben acerca de que esta mujer no es la verdadera madre de ash, ni siquiera brock , misty, may ,max y dawn saben de este secreto, es más la mujer mayor, cree ingenuamente que ni el mismo ash sabe acerca de que ella no es su madre. Y para ella es mejor así, tiene todavía planes con ash, y si el chico se entera de este secreto que lleva manteniendo durante años, todo se le podría venir abajo, y eso es algo que ella no puede darse el lujo de permitirse.

* * *

><p><span>En las Afueras de la ciudad de sinoh.<span>

Mientras tanto lejos de la ciudad de sinoh, específicamente en un crucero que se dirige precisamente a la ciudad, había muchas familias, y personas curiosas por la competencia mundial de pokemon. Pero de algunas familias había una en particular, era una pareja proveniente, de un lugar misterioso, casi desconocido como es "Agatha", un hombre moreno alto, con una mujer morena clara de cabello castaño, con un hijo realmente especial, puesto que nadie veía en ese joven como un entrenador de pokemon, porque el joven no estaba entrenando a sus pokemon, sino todo lo contrario

-¡jaque mate¡-exclamaba felizmente el joven-ash ketchum-venció otra vez –te gane nuevamente papa-que tienes que decir al respecto.

Efectivamente ese joven era nada más y nada menos que ash ketchum , que alguna vez fue entrenador de pokemon , de pueblo paleta, y que ahora tiene una nueva vida. Hace 6 meses o más, el joven fue derrotado por su archirrival paul shinji, siendo una batalla dudosa por parte de ambos contendientes. Puesto que la mayoría de la gente pensó que paul derroto con sus habilidades a ash, fue todo lo contrario, el elegido dejo derrotarse para proteger a los pokemon de paul, irónicamente arriesgando a sus propios pokemon. Pero lo más fuerte, doloroso, e impensable para el joven entrenador, fue la experiencia de haber sido traicionado, si señoras y señores ash ketchum fue traicionado, nada más y nada menos que por sus "supuestos amigos" brock, misty , may , max y dawn, siendo la última, la primera chica que tenía interés, y que le rompió el corazón a elegir a paul sobre él. Así que esto le ha sucedido al pobre chico de 13 años en tan solo 6 meses.

Pero si el mismo pudiera hablar abiertamente al respecto, no todo fue malo para ash en realidad. En ese corto tiempo, se vio envuelto en sentir el amor de todos los pokemon de la tierra por él, es más ni en sus más locos sueños ash ketchum se hubiese imaginado que actualmente seria entrenador de todos los pokemon legendarios, sonrió sinceramente , cada uno de los legendarios dejaron sus hogares cada uno, por él, es tanto su preocupación por el, que el mismísimo arceus dejo todo por él, y eso era algo que siempre estaría agradecido, por eso juro que pasara lo que pasara en sinoh, no arriesgaría la vida de ningunos de sus pokemon, sobretodo, porque el mismo tiene el poder de destruir a los que lo traicionaron con anterioridad.

El punto más importante de su nueva vida, sin duda alguna fue conocer a sus verdaderos padres. Además de su experiencia traumática con brock y los demás, ash siempre vivió con constante miedo hacia delia, hacía de todo para disimularlo delante de pikachu y sus otros pokemon , evidentemente para no preocuparlos, lo que el menos quería que sus pokemon se inquietaran por él. Pero ver ante sus ojos el hecho que el legendario y héroe de leyenda sir aaron fuera su padre, es como para le dé un infarto a cualquiera. Y su madre marion ni se diga es una mujer realmente hermosa, con un corazón de oro, siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo, ash literalmente le debe 2 veces la vida a su madre biológica, no solamente de por sí, haberle dado la vida, sino que fue solamente ella, la única que pudo sacarlo de la oscuridad donde él se encontró debido a lo sucedido en sinoh. Por eso ciertamente de todo lo malo, hay algo bueno ,y es su nueva familia, que actualmente él sabe que puede contar con cada uno de ellos. Volviendo a la actualidad, la nueva familia después de abandonar el pueblo de Agatha , se montaron en un crucero que los conduciría a sinoh, lugar que una vez fue donde paul shinji destruyo el orgullo de ash, y ahora será el lugar donde el elegido hará su regreso triunfal y se enfrentara a cada una de las personas que acabaron con el sin ninguna misericordia. Ahora el joven estaba jugando ajedrez con su padre, y hasta ahora las victorias iban de un solo lado

-eso es suerte de principiante ash-susurraba sir aaron

-¡suerte de principiante aaron¡-exclamaba marion-¡por favor querido sincérate quieres¡-mi hijo te venció 10 veces-de buena ley-y si en caso fuera así-como tú dices-por suerte- entonces es increíble-la suerte que tiene ash querido

Sir aaron suspiro profundamente y puso sus ojos en su esposa, definitivamente o es ash o la dama marion, pero al parecer él es siempre el que pierde entre los 3. Ash por su parte, intento no reír a ver a su padre derrotado, pero sencillamente su padre se lo busca, cuando lo derroto por tercera vez, él le dijo que no iba a continuar, pero su padre noooo, decidió seguir, sinceramente ya sabe también de quien saco lo obstinado

-bueno familia voy con pikachu arriba-sonríe ash-quiero ver el paisaje-hasta que lleguemos

-todo está bien ash pero me inquieta algo-dice seriamente ash-querido-pensaste en donde nos vamos a quedar-porque evidentemente-tus amigos no nos pueden ver- a nosotros

-¡jejejejejejeje¡-dice nerviosamente ash-creo que no pensé en eso

-ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grita fuertemente marion y sir aaron a la vez

-bueno bueno-suspira profundamente ash-supongo que nos quedaremos en un hotel-o algo así-mama papa-quiero que sepan-que yo nos lo negare-ustedes estarán conmigo-incluso si-los traidores están presente

-me alegro mucho de oírte decir eso príncipe-sonríe dulcemente marion-pero no creo-que deberíamos estar en un hotel-te olvidas cielo-de los legendarios-tu no los dejaras en ese centro pokemon-y ellos necesitan un lugar abierto-para descansar-después de tus batallas

-¡es cierto mama¡-exclamaba fuertemente ash-¡cómo voy hacer con los legendarios¡-porque ni loco los dejo en el centro pokemon-no es que desconfíen de la enfermera joy-pero con el miserable paul y los demás-tengo que andar con cuidado

-¡holaaaaa olvidan que yo soy el jefe de familia aquí¡-exclamaba sarcásticamente sir aaron

Tanto la dama marion como ash pusieron los ojos en sir aaron

-dime entonces querido-sonrie maliciosamente marion-que haremos cuando lleguemos a sinoh-tu que te las sabes todas-habrá resuelto-nuestro pequeño problema

-¡por supuesto que si querida¡-exclamaba feliz el ultimo guardián de aura-cuando ash y tu-me dijeron acerca de la competencia-gracias a unos de los legendarios de ash-bueno-yo visite sinoh

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclamaban marion y ash a la vez

-así es-dice seriamente sir aaron-vine con mewtwo- y vimos varios lugares-perfecto para ti ash-y para tus pokemon-detrás de la sede –donde se llevara a cabo la competencia mundial de pokemon-hay una mansión-amplia-en el cual-tiene una especie de jardín-parecido al santuario de cristal-lo cual evitaría que –cualquier humano-se entere-o vea a los legendarios-que les parece-mi querida esposa-y mi estimado hijo

-wow querido al parecer si te subestime después de todo-dice sarcásticamente marion

-papa ni siquiera me molestare en preguntarte como convenciste a mewtwo a que te trajera aquí-suspira profundamente ash

Pero de que se quejan los dos-dice seriamente sir aaron-les resuelvo ese pequeño problema-y aún siguen molestos-sinceramente quien entienden a ustedes dos-ash por el amor a dios-lo importante es que-tanto tu como tus pokemon-estén a salvo de cualquier peligro

-sí creo que tiene razón papa-dice ash-está bien-gracias por eso-y tienes razón-mientras mis pokemon estén a salvo-está bien para mi

-ash tiene razón querido-dice marion-discúlpame por exasperarte-pero eso de que pienses rápidamente en resolver las cosas-no se te da tan seguido

Y aaron como ash, tenían una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

-en serio porque me case con ella-murmuraba sir aaron para sí mismo

-dijiste algo querido-dice fríamente marion

-lo digo de nuevo voy con pikachu afuera a ver el paisaje-dice ash temiendo por su vida-nos vemos después-hasta más tarde

Y así el joven entrenador prácticamente voló con pikachu, temiendo que la furia de su madre lo alcance a el

-al menos él sabe cuándo no tocar la tecla equivocada-dice fríamente marion a su esposo

-o eso-suspira sir aaron-o definitivamente hay que darle más crédito a ash-definitivamente-mi hijo no es tonto

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a la ciudad de sinoh:<span>

En la ciudad de sinoh nuevamente se siente la emoción de la gente por ver la competencia mundial de pokemon, en la sede principal de la competencia Scott estaba paseándose por su oficina ,cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta de su oficina

-adelante-dice Scott

-hola Scott, tiempo sin vernos-dice profesor oak

-¡profesor oak me alegro que haya venido a sinoh¡-exclamaba felizmente Scott

-no creerás que me perdería semejante acontecimiento-sonrie el profesor oak

-claro que no profesor-dice Scott-más cuando tanto usted como yo-sabemos que –nuestro chico favorito-volverá a sinoh

-así es sin embargo-suspira el profesor oak-eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa Scott-que ash regrese a sinoh

-¡porque profesor¡-exclamaba sorprendido Scott-¡pensé que realmente quería volver a ver a ash¡

-y es así Scott, créenme que quiero volver a ver a mi "muchacho-dice seriamente el profesor oak-pero no nos engañemos Scott-el chico alegre que conocimos no existe-seguramente nos encontraremos-con un ash totalmente diferente- y yo me pregunto-si estoy preparado para eso-para ver a un ash dispuesto –a todo para conseguir lo que quiere

Scott asintió en acuerdo con el profesor oak, él está realmente emocionado por volver a ver a ash, pero al igual que el profesor oak, entiende que este ash , no es la sombra del chico que el conoció alguna vez

-entiendo lo que quiere decir profesor-dice seriamente Scott-se perfectamente que ash cambio totalmente-y nosotros sabemos por qué-de dicho cambio-aun así-debemos arriesgarnos profesor-el no cree en nadie-si nosotros-lo abandonamos como los demás-entonces le-estamos dando razones de más a ash-para no confiar en nadie-y no creo que usted-quiera eso profesor

-supongo que tienes razón-suspira el profesor oak-solo espero que ash-donde quiera que este-sepa lo que hace-este consciente de-lo que quiere hacer

-entre usted y yo profesor-suspira profundamente Scott-para bien o para mal-mi intuición me dice que al parecer-ash está muy seguro-de lo que quiere hacer-con los legendarios con el-le aseguro-que nada bueno-les espera a –quienes traicionaron al elegido-porque piense esto profesor-que le hace pensar que solamente ash quiere venganza-si todos los pokemon tiene el deber de proteger a su elegido-pero este es traicionado-que creen que harán ellos al respecto

-¡buscar justicia en nombre de su elegido¡-exclamaba sorprendido el profesor oak-lo que significa problemas para los-que traicionaron a ash-entonces Scott-creo que siento algo de lastima por brock y los demás-sin saberlo-su verdadero infierno comenzara-en el momento-que ash ketchum pise nuevamente sinoh

Hablando de los "amigos" de ash, estos se encontraban sin paul shinji, en los alrededores de la ciudad de sinoh , paseando libremente, sin ningún problema alguno. Su jefe mayor paul shinji decidió quedarse en el centro de concentración de los entrenadores, que los organizadores de la competencia prepararon para la llegada de todos los competidores. El decidió seguir entrenando por no decir matar a sus pokemon, para las distintas batallas, en especial a las que tenían que ver con los miembros de la elite four, aunque paul sabia o presentía que ash ketchum volvería a sinoh, pero si lo humillo una vez seguramente lo hará dos veces, pero internamente le intrigaba el saber del porqué de la desaparición del perdedor de pueblo paleta.

Por su parte dawn, brock, may , misty y max, estaban sentados en una plaza de la ciudad de sinoh , conversando alegremente de lo que representa esta competencia pokemon para el mundo. Sin embargo cada uno de ellos tenían los mismos problemas, es que ninguno de los pokemon los obedecen por completo, es decir, su aptitud ha mejorado desde que hace 6 meses atrás se decidieron en revelarse contra ellos, pero aún mantienen su aptitud rebelde hacia ellos, en especial piplup literalmente no puede ver a dawn ni en pintura, no sabe hasta cuándo se aguantara la prepotencia de su entrenadora. Porque esa es otra noticia de última hora, cada uno de ellos, incluyendo al propio brock, se les subieron los homos a la cabeza, es decir se creen la última fresa del desierto. Para piplup y sus demás compañeros una cosa era paul, ellos ya sabían que abstenerse con el cruel entrenador de pokemon, pero ahora que dawn, may, misty max y brock se crean superiores a los demás entrenadores, solo por el hecho de estar con paul shinji, es de lo último.

-chicos es increíble que ya esté a punto de comenzar esta competencia-dice max realmente emocionado

-la verdad esta vez estas en todo tu derecho de emocionarte max-dice may-una competencia así-no se hace todo lo días

-es cierto tanto coordinadores como entrenadores-dice brock-competirán con iguales condiciones- definitivamente Scott-es un genio-a la hora de hacer las competencias de pokemon

-si así es –sonríe felizmente dawn-seguramente mi querido paul y yo- ganaremos-no se puede dudar-que somos los mejores de todos

-¡jajajajajaja¡ que graciosa eres dawn-sonríe sarcásticamente misty-se te olvida-que tienes competencia querida-tienes a may-y a los otros coordinadores-además que yo también voy a participar

-¡ah por favor misty¡-exclama dawn- en serio crees que tu o may-pueden contra mí-por dios no me hagas reír quieres-sinceramente por muy amigas que sean-tienen que aceptar la verdad-por muy dolorosa que sea

-¡cómo te atreves dawn¡-exclamaba furiosamente may-que seamos amigas-no te da derecho a tratarnos como basura-y te recuerdo-que tengo más experiencia-y más medallas de coordinadora que tu-así que bájate de la nube querida-no sea que paul se canse de ti-o más de lo que estas

En ese momento decir que dawn estaba furiosa era una subestimación, tanto ella como may se iban agarrar de "las manos", cuando fue el propio brock que las detuvo

-¡YAAAAAAAA BASTA¡-grita fuertemente brock-este no es el momento de pelearse entre ustedes-qué pensaría paul de eso-quiere que yo las acuse personalmente a ambas-o ya han olvidado la última vez que él se enfrentó a ustedes

Tanto may como dawn se estremecieron cuando recordaron que paul les dio una paliza a ambas por su mal comportamiento. Mientras que brock interpreto su silencio para continuar poniéndole las cartas sobre la mesas a sus dos de sus compañeras femeninas

-escúcheme bien las dos-dice seriamente brock-no importa un comino quien gane entre ustedes 3-solamente lo único importante-es que paul sea el máximo ganador de esta competencia-además tenemos una misión importante –que es espiar a ash ketchum-cuando este según paul regrese-de donde este

Max iba a decir algo, seguramente para brock era una estupidez, por lo que decidió cortarlo de una

-max antes que diga cualquier idiotez con respecto a ash-dice brock fríamente-te recuerdo-que debemos cumplir las órdenes de paul a pie de la letra-y esas órdenes son volver a ser amigos de el-si es preciso ser hasta su sombra-además esta arceus de por medio-el hará lo que sea por su elegido-por lo tanto max-no tenemos donde elegir-entendiste

-yo…lo…siento-dice max tartamudeando

-brock está en lo cierto chicos-dice misty seriamente-cuando fuimos a pueblo paleta-no me olvido de lo que tracey dijo-ash será un idiota-perdedor-lo que sea-pero él no huiría así de sinoh porque si- y si nosotros no lo encontramos- o nos enfrentamos a la furia de paul-o al poder de arceus-pero como brock acaba de decir-no tenemos ninguna opción al respecto.

Y tanto dawn como may asintierpn a lo dicho por brock sin sospechar ninguno de ellos que la hora de su reencuentro con ash ketchum cada vez se acercaba más.

Mientras tanto en una de las oficinas de Scott, los miembros de la elite four estaban reunidos, lance, Wallace, brandon, cinthya, Agatha, anabel, planificando entre ellos como será su participación, además otros miembros decidieron también participar a última hora, pero sus identidades se mantendrían en suspenso por órdenes de Scott, porque de eso ninguno de ellos tienen la más mínima idea

-bueno chicos-dice lance- la hora ha llegado-desde lo que pude ver –a ciencia cierta esta-será una competencia muy interesante

-así es-dice brandon-al parecer miles de jóvenes de las distintas regiones-han entrenado fuertemente para eso-finalmente el día de saber quién es el más poderoso entrenador de pokemon ha llegado

-ahora es el momento de la verdad para muchos de nosotros-dice seriamente Agatha-es cierto que somos miembros de la elite four-pero creo más que nunca que no hay que subestimar a ninguno de esos jóvenes

-es como todo estuviera a favor de un cambio-dice de repente Wallace

-a que te refieres con eso?-pregunta anabel

-bueno-suspira profundamente wallace-sino sienten o no se han fijado-directa o indirectamente-esta competencia gira en torno a un chico-es como si se sintiera en el aire que todo esto-es debido a ash ketchum

-porque así debe ser, todo esto es para que honren al elegido-dice una voz que ellos desconocen

Al principio cuando se voltearon para averiguar a quien pertenecía la voz desconocida, vieron a un pidgeout, pero luego dicho pidgeout se transformó en un pokemon, en un pokemon legendario, el pokemon legendario mew, no hay que decir que todos ellos estaban totalmente en shock. Efectivamente mew fue enviado por el propio ash, para hablar con Scott, y hacerle ver que él está en camino, pero el pequeño legendario no ve a ese Scott por ninguna parte. Vio como los jóvenes de la elite four aún estaban en silencio se iba a retirar cuando anabel finalmente salió del shock

-dime mew estas con ash?-pregunta anabel al pequeño pokemon legendario

Mew se extrañó del comportamiento de esta chica, ash durante el entrenamiento en el santuario de cristal le conto a todos los legendarios, sus distintos viajes pokemon, sus victorias y sus fracasos, los pokemon que ayudo ,que simplemente conoció, además les conto a todos los rivales a quien se enfrentó, incluyendo a la chica en frente, obviamente no tenía que decir del miserable paul shinji, sin conocerlo personalmente el pequeño legendario junto a los demás odian con todas sus fuerzas a paul, para ellos nadie pero nadie se mete con su elegido y vive para contarlo

-porque quieres saberlo humana?-pregunto seriamente mew

-porque sinceramente no creo que sea bueno que el regrese a sinoh-suspira profundamente anabel

-anabel que estás diciendo-dice cinthya en shock-no eres tu sino precisamente ash-que debe decidir si está listo o no para esta competencia

Mew asintió con la rubia que es la más alta entre las chicas de la elite four

-solo lo digo porque es verdad cinthya-dice seriamente anabel-no sabemos exactamente lo que paso con ash-que nos asegura que el no pretende algo más que justicia

Por primera vez en su vida mew estaba furico, esta chica que se cree para juzgar a su elegido así por así, cree más que nunca que mewtwo tiene razón los humanos son estúpidos

-dime algo chica-dice fríamente mew-tú conoces a ash-peleaste con el-que opina de el como entrenador y como persona

Los demás miembros no entendían la aptitud de anabel por ash, ellos creían que ella quería a ash, pero por la mirada fría del legendario, pueden darse una idea que los pokemon no descuidaran a su elegido, será que anabel se le olvido que ash ketchum es el elegido de los pokemon

-cuando conocí a ash-suspira anabel-me di cuenta de que es un gran chico y soñador-por eso me preocupa que no sea ese chico que venga nuevamente a sinoh-sé que quiere justicia-pero no hay justicia alguna-si utilizas a los pokemon a tu antojos

-¡anabel¡-exclamaba sorprendida Agatha

-escúchame bien humana tonta-dice fríamente mew-aparentemente no conoces a ash como dices-porque primeramente nuestro elegido jamás pero jamás –nos ha utilizado-más bien a arriesgado su vida por nosotros-yo soy prueba de ello tonta-sinceramente lo siento por alakazam y los otros pokemon-por tener una entrenadora patética como tu

Anabel se calló, sabía que si hablaba de más seria peor, pero tiene que detener a ash, no puede dejar que utilice a los pokemon así por así

-lo siento mucho-dice anabel seriamente-pero yo detendré a ash cuando llegue la oportunidad

-te deseo suerte chica-sonríe maliciosamente mew-pero si te das cuenta estoy con mi elegido-y lo protegeré a toda costa-y no soy yo solamente a quienes ustedes tengan que enfrentar-alguien me puede decir donde esta Scott

-yo soy Scott mew-dice Scott llegando con el profesor oak

-no puedo creerlo mew-dice el profesor oak totalmente en shock- es cierto los legendarios están con el

-así es-sonríe mew-estamos con el elegido-aunque algunas personas se molesten-en fin scott-mi elegido probablemente llegue a último momento

-está bien mew-sonríe scott-algunas cosas nunca cambia con ash

-eso-murmura el pequeño legendario-y que la dama marion este matando literalmente a sir aaron en este momento-en fin quiero pedirle que el regreso de mi elegido se mantenga en secreto-nadie pero nadie debe saber del regreso de ash-entendiste chica

En ese instante scott y el profesor se da cuenta de la mirada de hielo hacia anabel

-anabel-suspira scott-no sé lo que hiciste para sacar de sus casillas a mew-pero te ordeno que no hables ni una sola palabra con respecto al regreso de ash-de lo contrario voy a tener la última palabra-entendiste

-no soy soplona scott-dice seriamente anabel-solo que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que planea ash

-pero eso es problema de ash no tuya anabel-dice seriamente scott-entiendes algo anabel-ash es el elegido-los pokemon están con él por su propia voluntad-y entre nosotros anabel-no dejara que nadie lastime nuevamente a ash

-escucha a tu jefe niña-dice mew fríamente-te lo repito estamos con el-porque queremos-porque nadie más que ash se merece precisamente justicia ok-bueno dicho esto me voy-ya saben nadie debe saber del regreso triunfal de ash ketchum a sinoh

Y dicho eso se transformó nuevamente en pidgeout y voló hacia el crucero donde está su elegido, que afortunadamente ya llego

-anabel espero que esto no se repita-dice scott-porque de una te digo que no solamente lo que lastimaron a ash pagaran sus errores-tú también con su aptitud

* * *

><p><span>Mientras ya llegando a sinoh:<span>

Hace media hora que ash envió a mew a sinoh para adelantarle a scott su regreso, y así no tener ningún problema con su participación, suspiro al ver a un medio golpeado sir aaron , gracias a dios que huyo del camarote de sus padres, porque sinceramente su madre da miedo cuando se molesta, viendo el paisaje estaba totalmente tranquilo, sin ningún peso encima, aparentemente por los momentos, no siente ningún arrepentimiento por volver a sinoh, pikachu se dio cuenta de eso.

-ash como te sientes ahora?-pregunto pikachu

-sinceramente pikachu-dice ash-hasta por los momentos-nada de nada-y entre nosotros no sé si es bueno o malo

-porque lo dices ash?-pregunta lucario?

-porque lucario-suspira profundamente ash-estoy totalmente listo para enfrentarme a mi pasado-pero la cuestión es aquí-como estaré listo-el entrenamiento con mi padre-fue más que perfecto-supongo que llego la hora de ponerlo en practica

Tanto pikachu como lucario asintieron en acuerdo con ash, en ese momento un pidgeout llego a ellos transformándose en un pichu, era mew el pequeño pokemon legendario , pero tenía la forma de pichu para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo

-pichu que paso?-pregunto ash

-quieres la noticia buena o mala ash-dice seriamente pichu

Ash suspiro profundamente porque no le sorprende que nada bueno hay aquí en sinoh

-vamos con la mala pichu-dice ash suspirando profundamente-que problema fue que te encontraste

-una chica de pelo lila-dice seriamente pichu-no está muy contenta de que tu regreses a sinoh-ella piensa que tu utilizaras a los pokemon a su antojo

-ash al principio se extrañó de que alguien no estuviera de acuerdo con su regreso, el sentía que de una u otra forma los traidores lo estaban esperando, claro esperaban al viejo imbécil ash ketchum , no al nuevo. Cerró los ojos hasta que recordó a uno de los miembros de la elite four y líder de gimnasio de la región hoenn es Anabel

-¡anabel¡-exclamaba totalmente sorprendido el elegido-pero que le pasa a esta chica-cuál es su problema conmigo-pensé que era una chica bastante inteligente-pero al parecer no es así-bueno tendré que encargarme de ella personalmente-estás conmigo pikachu

-¡por supuesto ash¡-exclama alegremente el pokemon eléctrico-no puedo creer eso de anabel-aunque con may, misty ,y dawn –ya nada nos debe sorprender

Ash tranquilamente asintió por lo que dijo pikachu, su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto, con 3 chicas que lo traicionaron de una, mas su decepción con bianca, definitivamente todo podía pasar

En ese instante sus padres se acercaron a él y sus pokemon

-ash querido está bien?-pregunta marion

-estoy bien mama-suspira tranquilamente ash-solo de pensar-que definitivamente tengo mala suerte con las chicas

-¿Por qué lo dices campeón?-pregunta sir aaron

Ash iba a responder pero al ver la nueva "vestimenta" de su padre se quedó sin palabras, es mas tanto el como pikachu, pichu y lucario tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza, la ropa de sir aaron constaba de una camisa hawaiana, una bermuda corta , unos zapatos nada casuales, y un sombrero de paja. Aaron no es ningún tonto sabe porque su hijo está en shock

-ash hazme un favor-dice sir aaron fríamente-no te atrevas a decir algo al respecto-sin comentarios entendiste

-_"no es que pueda decir algo papa-_pensaba ash-_scott se vestía así y era prácticamente normal para mí-pero ver al último guardián de aura-con esta ropa ridícula –no tiene precio"_

-ash cariño no te parece que tu padre se viste a la moda-dice marion maliciosamente

Nuevamente ash tenía una gota en la cabeza, debió suponer que su "dulce madre" estaba detrás de todo esto, sin duda alguna para castigar a su padre por su ultimo comentario mientras estaban en su camarote, decidió obligar al pobre hombre a usar esa horrible vestimenta. Se acercó sigilosamente a sus pokemon, temiendo que su madre lo escuchara

-hey pikachu, pichu , lucario-susurra ash-esto es una prueba fidedigna –de que no debo hacer enojar a mi madre-bajo ninguna circunstancias

Y los 3 pokemon no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con ash, mientra la dama marion les da una sonrisa no precisamente "inocente"

-bueno bajemos ya-dice sir aaron suspirando con fastidio-mientras lleguemos rápido a la casa-mucho mejor para ash

-no querras decir querido-sonríe maliciosamente marion-que mientras lleguemos rápido a la casa-más rápido me quito la horrible vestimenta

-y si sabes que es horrible esta vestimenta-dice firmemente sir aaron-porque me obligas a usarla querida

-porque no sería tu esposa si no te obligo hacer cosas como estas querido-dice marion como si fuera obvio

Y sir aaron y ash decidieron no opinar al respecto, el joven elegido, en corto tiempo aprendió que jamás pero jamás ganaría una con su madre, así que para que molestarse.

-¡vámonos ya por favor¡-exclamaba desesperadamente ash-mis pokemon necesitan descansar-además tengo 3 horas-para la noche más importante de mi vida

-está bien está bien ash-dice dulcemente marion-tranquilo cariño-no es que estamos perdiendo tiempo o si

-no responderé a eso mama-murmuraba por lo bajo ash

Y para la paz interna del elegido, bajaron y por suerte encontraron a alguien que se ofreció a llevarlos, para que ash finalmente se prepare porque está a solo horas de reencontrarse con su pasado.

* * *

><p><span>En el salón de fiesta la sede central de la competencia mundial de pokemon:<span>

Después de arreglar la situación tensa con los miembros de la elite four, Scott en conjunto con el profesor oak estaba ultimando los detalles finales del salón , donde ya poco a poco estaban llegando los entrenadores y coordinadores de toda parte del mundo, que participaran en la competencia.

-bueno profesor en solo unas horas veremos a nuestro chico hiperactivo-dice seriamente Scott-con la presencia de mew-supongo que ya no duda del regreso de ash

-es cierto Scott-dice profesor oak-ash sin duda alguna decidió regresar-aunque me temo que esa chica anabel-este en lo cierto

-me sorprende profesor que esté de acuerdo con ella-dice Scott seriamente-profesor aunque nos duela-tiene que entender que el chico tiene toda la razón del mundo de querer hacer justicia-y además debe saber que los pokemon están con él porque quieren-sé que ash jamás-ni en ese estado obligaría a los pokemon a hacer algo que no quieren

-lo se Scott-suspira el profesor-mi temor es el mismo que anabel-pero desde un punto de vista diferente-esa chica sin ofender Scott la sentí algo egoísta-pero a mi sinceramente me preocupa es ash-que en esta venganza se pierda Scott-a ese chico lo quiero como un verdadero nieto-me dolería mucho-que salga más herido-de lo que estuvo cuando se fue de sinoh

-eso no pasara pasara-dice firmemente Scott-no el mentiré profesor-esa también es mi única preocupación-pero si me tengo que pegar a ash como un chicle lo hare-vigilare atentamente al chico profesor-no dejare que le pase nada

-yo también Scott-sonríe el profesor oak-ash le guste o no tendrá que hablar conmigo-y decirme que rayos hizo-en este tiempo que desapareció.

En ese momento vieron como el grupo de lo que alguna vez viajaron con ash se acercaron a él. Todos estaban ya vestidos para la celebración de la fiesta, incluyendo a paul shinji, el ,brock y max tenían esmoquin negro cada uno, mientras que may tenía un vestido rosado con su pelo recogido en 2 colas, misty su pelo suelto, con botas, una falda corta negra, y una blusa azul sin mangas con una chaqueta, y dawn su pelo suelto con sus cintas, un vestido azul, todos ellos acercándose a Scott y el profesor oak

-scott, profesor nos alegra volver a verlos-dice brock seriamente

-a nosotros también nos alegra de verlos chicos-dice scott sonriendo falsamente-como están –que han hecho

-no tiene idea de lo mucho que entrenamos scott-dice alegremente may

-es cierto nos emociona mucho este concurso-dice seriamente misty-una competencia así no se da todo los días-es increíble que se te haya ocurrido esto scott

-bueno misty-sonríe maliciosamente scott-creo que este fue un momento perfecto para realizar este concurso-los entrenadores y coordinadores han mejorado con creces-se merecían una competencia así no creen

-es verdad scott-dice alegremente max-yo voy a tener mi primera competencia pokemon-daré lo mejor de mi

-me alegro mucho por ti-dice scott-porque vas a necesitar dar mucho más que ti mismo max

Diciendo eso se marchó ,dejando al profesor oak con ellos, el profesor agradece haber estudiado teatro en su juventud, porque definitivamente tiene que ser actor para conversar con ellos.

-profesor ha visto a ash?-pregunto seriamente brock

-la verdad no-suspira el profesor-he intentado de todo para localizarlo y nada de nada-es más delia está aquí-buscando nuevamente a su hijo

El grupo vio que el profesor esta vez no estaba mintiendo, al parecer nadie sabe del paradero.

-estamos preocupados por el profesor-dice dawn mintiendo-lo hemos buscado por todos lados-y nada que aparece

-es verdad-dice misty-ash no es de esas personas que huye así por así-me pregunto porque desapareció

-"_yo también me pregunto lo mismo misty"-_pensaba sarcásticamente el profesor

-el volverá-dice fríamente paul-si él le gusta tanto perder como lo hace-seguramente regresara-ese perdedor nunca pierde la lección

El profesor en vez de enfadarse con paul solamente se mantuvo en silencio, pero internamente era otra cosa

-"_estoy empezando a creer que scott está en lo cierto-_pensaba el profesor oak-_paul te deseo suerte –porque algo me dice que la vas a necesitar-si piensas que te reencontrara con el viejo ash-estas muy equivocado paul shinji-traicionaste al príncipe de los pokemon-y todos los pokemon del planeta-sobre todo los legendarios- te lo harán pagar con creces"_

* * *

><p><span>En otro lugar, en una mansión detrás de la sede de la C.M de pokemon<span>

Finalmente ash llego a su nuevo hogar o por lo menos un hogar temporal, ya que el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta decidió hacer su vida con sus padres en el reino de Agatha sinceramente el elegido quedo bastante impresionado de su hogar, donde se entrenó para el día que tanto espero y que por fin llego. Estaba tan emocionado, pero aun así vio su casa es una mansión amplia con jardines al frente, pero lo que más quería era entrar rápidamente para liberar a todos sus pokemon, así que lucario lo guio hacia el jardín secreto de la casa, y efectivamente como su padre le dijo, era casi una copia exacta del santuario de cristal

-¡wow es increíble¡-exclamaba felizmente ash-aquí sin duda todos mis pokemon podrán descansar libremente

Y así sin pensarlo dos veces libero a todos sus pokemon comenzando con los legendarios: arceus,lugia,latios,latias, raikou, entei, suicune ,articuno, zoroark,moltrex, mewtwo,shaymin, darkrai, dialga, palkia,giratina, manaphy, deoxys,cresselia etc.

Además de sus pokemon: charizard, bulbasaur, squirttle, morlax,sceptile, infernape, staraptor, tonterra, swadlon,pidgeout, totodile, Taurus, muk, heracross entre otros

-bueno chicos-sonríe ash-debo cambiarme-quédense con lucario-es hora para mi llegada sorpresa

-suerte ash-dice latías-estamos contigo

-ya sabes ash-dice charizard-si quieres matar a alguien –ya sabes a quien llamar

-¡jajajaja¡-ríe sinceramente el elegido-lo pensare charizard-chicos descanse-pero me gustaría saber-digo si ustedes es tan tan seguro de…

-¡por favor ashhhhhhhh¡-exclaman fuertemente los pokemon

-en serio ash por arceus-suspira profundamente pikachu-ya estamos contigo aquí-no te dejaremos-te seguiremos hasta el final-que parte de eso no entiendes

Y ash nerviosamente vio a unos muy furicos pokemon

-hey chicos-dice nerviosamente ash-es hora de irme-nos vemos bye….

Y asi desaparecio como un rayo dejando a sus pokemon totalmente en shock

-bueno-suspira profundamente pikachu-algunas cosas nunca cambian con ash-chicos ash tiene razón en algo-descansen- a partir de mañana empieza la diversión

-es cierto pikachu-dice mew emocionado-aunque ash siga terco-sinceramente todos nosotros-estamos muy emocionados con luchar a su lado

-es verdad-dice suicune seriamente-daremos lo mejor en nuestras luchas-pero disfrutaremos más si es con esos traidores

-pikachu escúchame por favor-dice seriamente arceus-estaremos con el elegido hasta el final y a pesar de su terquedad-pero quiero que estés muy atento a su encuentro con esos traidores-de este encuentro depende todo-sea lo que planea ash-o más que eso pikachu de esta noche depende la estabilidad emocional del elegido

-entiendo perfectamente su majestad-dice seriamente pikachu-y no tiene nada que preocuparse-les aseguro a todos ustedes-que no permitiré que ninguno de esos imbéciles-vuelvan a lastimar a ash-aunque es extraño que por los momentos ash este tan tranquilo con respecto a volver a ver a paul y los demás

-quizás porque esta vez sí estoy listo-dice ash que se cambió rápidamente con un esmoquin marrón

-ash estas increíble-dice pikachu alegremente

-gracias pikachu-dice ash seriamente-vámonos pikachu-lo bueno es que solamente vamos a caminar-mis padres nos espera afuera

-que la suerte te acompañe elegido-dice sinceramente arceus

Ash asintió y se fue con pikachu, suspiro profundamente, en menos de una hora ,volverá a ver a las personas que lo destruyeron por completo

-"_bueno Pauli te hice esperar mucho verdad-_pensaba maliciosamente el elegido-_brock, may, misty ,max y dawn-seguramente disfrutare más que nadie acabar con el orgullo de cada uno de ustedes-como se dice por ahí-mientras más alto-más dolorosa será la caída"_

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al salón de fiesta de la sede principal de la C.M de pokemon:<span>

Ya la fiesta propiamente dicha comenzó , muchos entrenadores y coordinadores conversaban entre sí , sin sospechar que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien que cambiaría desde un principio el rumbo de la competencia como tal. Los miembros de la elite four vestido con trajes formales, se paseaban entre las personas, observando cada detalle, se mentirían a sí mismo, sino digiera que están esperando con ansias la llegada de la persona que hará de esta competencia algo para recordar por siempre. Scott estaba sonriendo sinceramente se acercaba más la llegada de su razón principal por realizar la competencia. El profesor oak junto con su nieto gary y su asistente tracey se acercaron a el

-está llegando la hora scott-dice sonriendo el profesor oak

-asi es profesor-dice scott-él va a llegar en cualquier momento-puedo sentirlo

-supongo que él quiere hacer su entrada triunfal-suspira profundamente gary

-más que eso gary-dice seriamente scott-digamos que quiere-que las personas que lo traicionaron-no olviden nunca-el día que el regreso por ellos

Tanto gary como tracey se estremecieron por lo dicho por scott, pero mantuvieron su silencio, mientras aparentemente todo estaba "normal", es decir dawn trato de por todos los medios hacer que paul bailara con ella, obviamente él ni siquiera se inmuto y como un iceberg se mantuvo firme de no hacer nada con ella. May conversaba con zoey y drew, max comía bocadillos y brock, digamos que sigue siendo brock persiguiendo a las chicas. Pero de repente todo se silenció, las luces se apagaron instantáneamente, la gente empezó a sentir miedo

-brock que está pasando aquí?-pregunta miedosamente dawn

-no se dawn-dice seriamente brock-debe ser un corte eléctrico

-demasiado sospechoso-murmuraba paul para sí mismo

Pero asi como se fue la luz, volvió nuevamente, pero ahora para la sorpresa de todos, de la presencia de 3 personas. Dos adultos y un joven adolescente. Una mujer radiante por su belleza, piel perfecta morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolates, vestía un vestido estilo princesa de color rojo como el fuego, con una sonrisa que iluminaria toda una habitación. El otro adulto moreno alto con el pelo azabache recogido en una cola, con un esmoquin negro. Pero la mayor sorpresa para todos en especial para brock, may, misty, dawn ,max incluso para el propio paul, era el joven adolescente que estaba en medio de los 2 adultos.

El joven que sonreía fríamente, y su mirada era de hielo, provocando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de brock y los demás, vestía un esmoquin marrón claro ,con zapatos marrones oscuro, es de piel morena idéntica a la de la mujer, su pelo azabache echado atrás totalmente liso, y sus ojos de color chocolate intenso, pero nuevamente su mirada era de total terror para las personas que se encontraban totalmente en shock en la sala de fiesta. Incluso para el propio scott la presencia del joven era única en su estilo, sino fuera porque en unos de sus hombros tiene un pikachu con el jamás hubiese pensado que ese joven fue una vez ash ketchum

-ash eres…tu?-preguntaba en shock brock

El joven al principio no respondió, es más camino sigilosamente con cada paso calculado hacia ellos.

-brock, misty, may, max, dawn querida-decía oscuramente ash-no saben cuánto los extrañe chicos- ni se imagina-que todo este tiempo solamente pensé en ustedes

-asi que decidiste salir de tu escondiste perdedor-dice fríamente paul

Pero para la sorpresa de el mismo y de las personas en general, ash no se inmuto a eso es más se rio tan fríamente que a veces provocaba a las personas salir de la sala de fiesta

-¡jajajajajaja¡-ríe fríamente ash-es eso lo mejor que tienes Pauli-entre nosotros pensé que eras más original Pauli-sabes hieres mis sentimientos-si es que yo tengo sentimientos jajajaja

Nadie dijo nada al respecto , es más el propio paul shinji por primera vez en su vida estaba en shock, dawn misty y may no pueden reconocer que ese joven escalofriante sea ash. Por su parte ash sonrió mas siniestramente si es posible, esta es definitivamente su noche, y haría que esos traidores se den cuenta de eso

-hey scott-sonríe siniestramente ash-ya le dijiste a todos-el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta

Scott se sorprendió por lo que dijo ash, pero decidió seguirle el juego, a parte que este nuevo ash puede dar miedo cuando se le provoca

-aun no ash-dice scott sonriendo a ash-pero lo diré-chicos y chicas escúchenme bien-esta fiesta no solamente es una antesala a la competencia mundial de pokemon-sino también es para darle la bienvenida oficial como un miembro de la elite four a ash ketchum

Silencio sepustral en la sala de fiesta hasta que….

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-exclamaban brock y los demás a la vez

-¡tienes que estar bromeando¡-exclamaba furiosamente paul¡-esto no puede estar pasando

-ay por favor Pauli supéralo-dice ash suspirando falsamente-en serio Pauli-y después dicen que soy yo-ya no soy un perdedor-asi que entre nosotros búscate un diccionario o algo asi-porque definitivamente pauli-cada vez más eres un "periódico de ayer"

-que dijiste perdedor-dice paul más furico que antes

-lo ves siempre lo mismo pauli-suspira profundamente ash-sinceramente por lo menos si me vas a ofender podría ser más original-cada vez más me decepciona pauli-definitivamente no sé porque me obsesione contigo-cuando al final siempre has sido para mí un desperdicio total de mi tiempo shinji

Y antes de que paul repicara aunque estando en shock lo dudaba ash se alejó no sin antes decirle algo a brock y los demás

-hey brock,chicos-sonrie fríamente ash-estaré por aquí-en caso de que quieran una "reunión familiar"-y a las demás personas cambien la cara por favor-no soy un fantasma para aterrarlos-es más disfrutemos esta fiesta en mi honor-después de todo la noche apenas empieza

Y asi se adentró más con sus padres, dejando a todos el mundo totalmente congelados de la impresión

-brock-dice fríamente paul-ahora más que nunca-que lo vigilen-que se hagan amigos de el-que sean su sombra si es necesario-quiero saber cómo un demonio-ese idiota es miembro de la elite four-entendidos

Brock y los demás asintieron sin decir palabras no podrían porque al igual que paul tenían una terrible sensación de que algo malo ocurrirá con la presencia del nuevo ash ketchum

-bueno pikachu-sonríe siniestramente ash-quien dijo-que no sería la mejor noche de mi vida-y eso que está comenzando jajajajajaja

Continuara..

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: bueno lectores, si les sirve de algo a mí también me da algo de miedo este ash, con respecto anabel la hice un poco loca porque es la única manera que se enfrente a ash y dicho encuentro no será precisamente amistoso, ahora si lectores, es oficial ya ash está en sinoh aleluya al fin, veremos cómo se desarrolla el resto de la fiesta jajajaja será una noche totalmente escalofriante, revisen por favor**


	29. Chapter 29

**Autora: Holaaaaaaaa mis lectores, adivinen quien volvió, hasta que la vida hizo justicia mis lectores, nuevamente con ustedes, tengo computadora de paquete mis lectores, aunque mi internet sigue lento como siempre, bueno no todo tiene que ser perfecto en la vida verdad, pero ahora con la historia, tengo algunas sorpresas más adelante, espero que este capítulo haya valido la larga pero muy largaaaaa espera, así que continuemos con la historia por favor.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

><p><span>En la ciudad de Sinoh:<span>

La fiesta que se estaba celebrando en Sinoh, en honor al inicio de la competencia mundial de pokemon, ya de por si acaba de darle algunas sorpresas a todos los entrenadores y coordinadores del mundo pokemon, en especial a Paul Shinji y sus compañeros, que jamás pensaron que después de seis meses de ausencia, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum, retornaría con ellos, pero obviamente ellos jamás se imaginaron la forma como este decidió regresar al mundo de las competencias pokemon. No solamente ellos, también las otras personas que de una u otra forma conocieron a Ash Ketchum, estaban en shock por el sorprendente cambio del joven, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente, la manera fría y altiva como él se enfrentó a Paul Shinji era para no creérselo. Podríamos empezar con el profesor Oak, el científico experto en los pokemon ha conocido a Ash toda su vida, prácticamente desde que el joven era un bebe, lo vio crecer y vivir las distintas aventuras con su mejor amigo Pikachu, por lo tanto el más impresionado, por este cambio de Ash es precisamente el, sabia junto con Scott, su nieto Gary y su asistente Tracey, que la desaparición de Ash después de su derrota con Paul no era por casualidad, sabía que había un trasfondo de eso. Por eso estaba totalmente consciente de que el vendría más fuerte que antes, no sería el mismo ingenuo y arrogante Ash Ketchum de antes, pero sinceramente este joven que esta frente a él, supero todas sus expectativas.

En cuanto a Gary, el primer amigo y rival de Ash, decir que estaba sorprendido por la transformación de Ash, era un verdadero eufemismo, su abuelo le había dicho con anterioridad que se preparara para ver a un Ash muy distinto al que el conoció, al principio el no tomo mucho en cuenta eso. Mas ni si siquiera tomo en cuenta el hecho de que su rival, resultara ser el elegido y guardián de los pokemon, pero ahora ha cambiado totalmente de opinión, ver que su rival moreno tenía un aptitud fría y desafiante no solamente contra Paul si no contra aquellas personas que se le atraviese en su camino, ahora más que nunca le da toda la razón a su abuelo, desafiantemente en esta competencia todos verán quien es Ash Ketchum en realidad, y la pregunta que se hace mentalmente Gary Oak, es saber si el mundo está preparado para eso.

Por su parte Tracey el asistente del profesor Oak, no podía creer que ese joven frio y calculador que tiene en frente haya sido alguna vez, un joven soñador con la meta de convertirse en un auténtico maestro pokemon, este no puede ser el Ash que conoció en las islas naranjas, pero después de lo que él sabe acerca de Brock y los demás, y sus sospechas de que estos tuvieron mucho que ver con la desaparición de su amigo, ya nada le puede sorprender, solo espera tener una oportunidad a solas con Ash, y saber que fue de la vida de su amigo en estos seis meses que ha estado ausente del mundo exterior.

Para los miembros de la Elite Four, de verdad que se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida, no salían de su asombro, al saber que un niño de 13 años llamado Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, ahora resulta ser que de la noche a la mañana era uno de los suyos, era para darle un infarto a cualquiera. Aunque para Lance, Wallace, Agatha, Cynthia, ellos ya sabían de la inteligencia y de las habilidades de Ash como entrenador de pokemon, es más ellos al igual que Scott, saben perfectamente de que Ash perdió a propósito su batalla con Paul, pero de ahí al que sea un miembro de la Elite Four hay mucha distancia, aunque siendo el , el elegido de los pokemon, también era de esperarse al que el forme parte de la Elite más importante y prestigiada entre todos los entrenadores pokemon.

Scott por su parte, sonrió orgulloso de su pupilo, eso sí se llama una "entrada triunfal", aunque en cierta manera le preocupa un poco la aptitud de este nuevo Ash, tiene que reconocer que la cara de idiota que tenía Paul Shinji cuando el propio Ash lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, era un momento que definitivamente no tenía precio. Además de lo que el presiente acerca de los planes de Ash con respecto a su regreso, quiere saber qué piensa hacer Paul y sus compañeros, porque ahora es más que evidente Para Scott, que Brock, Misty, May, Dawn y Max, fueron los principales causantes de la desaparición de Ash.

Y hablando del archirrival de Ash Ketchum Paul Shinji, el muy poderoso entrenador de pokemon de la región Sinoh, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo actualmente. Se suponía que esta noche no solo vería finalmente al perdedor de Ash Ketchum, sino que lo humillaría nuevamente y frente a los demás competidores de las otras regiones que participaran en la competencia mundial de pokemon, pero no esperaba que pasara justamente lo contrario. El muy imbécil no solo lo humillo, si no que se dio el lujo de ignorarlo como si él fuera un simple e insignificante insecto, y eso es algo que es imperdonable para Paul Shinji, sonrió maliciosamente, el muy idiota no sabe en que se ha metido, esta vez no solo lo va a destruir como entrenador de pokemon, esta vez el mismo se encargara de ponerle fin a la existencia del patético Ash Ketchum, de manera permanente.

Y por último pero no menos importante, los muy "amigos" de Ash, tanto para Brock, como para Misty, May, Dawn y Max les era insólito la manera como Ash se confronto a Paul, no solo era su nuevo aspecto físico, además que no solamente el cambio, ninguno podían intuir claramente, la sensación de temor que sintieron al ver a Pikachu, era como si él les hubiese hecho daño a ellos. Pero no entendían porque se sentían así, si tienen más de seis meses que vieron al pokemon amarillo, volviendo con respecto a lo que piensan con el regreso de Ash Ketchum a Sinoh, tenían que reconocer que su líder Paul Shinji, era el más inteligente de todos ellos, porque era el único que estaba seguro que el muy idiota entrenador de Pueblo Paleta iba a volver a Sinoh para competir nuevamente. Pero la pregunta que ellos se hacían era saber si su líder está preparado para enfrentar a este nuevo Ash , porque por lo poco que ha mostrado , al parecer el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

-¿Brock que crees, que debemos hacer con Ash?-pregunta con preocupación May

-La verdad no lo sé May-suspira profundamente Brock-lo único, que podemos hacer, es tratar de acércanos a él, dudo mucho que él sepa la verdad acerca de nosotros.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso Brock?-pregunta Misty-como no pensar que él sabe acerca, de que nos aliamos con Paul, solamente para destruirlo

-Vamos Misty, tú conoces a Ash como yo-suspira profundamente Brock-sabes que él siempre se deja llevar por las emociones, si supiera acerca de nuestras verdaderas intenciones con él, crees que él no echaría en cara el haberlo traicionado, por favor Ash nunca ha pensado dos veces las cosas antes de abrir su bocota, no creo que haya una primera vez para hacerlo ahora

-Eso es verdad-dicen Max, May y Dawn al mismo tiempo

-Supongo que tienes razón Brock-sonríe sinceramente Misty-sería demasiado pedir, que el idiota de Ash pensara por una vez en su vida.

Todos ellos sonrieron felizmente, sin tener ni idea que el joven de Pueblo Paleta, escucho perfectamente en la conversación entre ellos. En vez de dolerle las palabras de sus "antiguos" compañeros de viaje, Ash Ketchum sonrió maliciosamente, al parecer esa cuerda de traidores, sin proponérselo les estaba facilitando las cosas a lo grande, aparentemente ninguno de ellos tenían idea de cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a su regreso, mucho mejor para el elegido, porque ninguno de ellos, ni si quieran se dará cuenta de nada, en el momento que el los destruya por completo.

-Al parecer Pikachu como que se intercambiaron los papeles aquí-sonríe maliciosamente y en voz baja Ash-antes yo era el más ingenuo de todos, pero creo que hasta en eso Brock y los demás quieren ser mejores que yo

-Así es Ash-sonríe Pikachu-tengo que reconocer, que la cara del imbécil de Paul, era todo un poema, seguramente Charizard, lo hubiera disfrutado de lo lindo

-jajajajajaja-rie sinceramente Ash-mucho más que eso Pikachu, Paul hubiera estado totalmente frito por la llamarada de Charizard, conozco a mi pokemon de fuego como la palma de mi mano, y definitivamente no estaba mintiéndome, cuando me dijo que lo llamara, en caso de querer matar a alguien

-Eso es verdad-dice Pikachu

En ese momento, sus padres, Sir Aaron y la dama Marion, junto con Lucario, se acercaron dónde estaba el con Pikachu.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando por los momentos príncipe?-pregunta cariñosamente Marion

-la verdad, sinceramente muy bien mama-sonríe sinceramente Ash-entre nosotros realmente Pikachu y yo estamos disfrutando a lo grande de esta fiesta, no es así Pikachu

-Ash está en lo cierto Lady Marion-sonríe felizmente Pikachu-usted y Sir no tienen nada que preocuparse Lady Marion, yo voy a estar siempre atento con Ash

-Muchas gracias Pikachu-sonríe sinceramente Marion-estaré muy agradecida contigo cariño

-Oigan estoy aquí, si no lo saben-se queja Ash-en serio, no pueden tener un voto de confianza en mí, nada malo va a pasarme, lo prometo

-No se trata de eso Ash-dice muy pero muy fríamente Sir Aaron-al contrario confiamos en ti plenamente, pero Marion y yo no tuvimos contigo cuando más nos necesitaba, perdónanos si lo único que queremos es tu bienestar campeón.

Marion estaba algo sorprendida por la aptitud de su esposo, aunque le daba toda la razón del mundo, en verdad Ash tiene que entender que lo único que ellos quieren es su felicidad, es mucho pedir que su "príncipe" entienda eso. Por su parte Ash estaba tan o más sorprendido que su madre, con respecto al sentir la molestia de su padre

_-"Al parecer mi mama, no es la única con mal genio en la familia"-_pensaba con algo de miedo, el elegido

Ash sin saberlo tenia los mismo pensamientos de Pikachu y Lucario, ambos pokemon se estremecieron al ver la mirada fría que Sir Aaron le estaba dando a su elegido, e ambos hicieron una nota mental para sí mismo, nunca pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia hacer enojar al último guardián del Aura, porque es más que evidente que un Sir Aaron furioso, da miedo igual que su esposa, por eso para ambos pokemon, definitivamente Sir Aaron y Lady Marion son tal para cual.

-Está bien papa-suspira profundamente Ash-sé que tienes razón de estar molesto conmigo, pero te prometo a ti y a mama, que nada va a pasarme, no es que Pikachu y Lucario lo permitan

Tanto Pikachu como Lucario asintieron en acuerdo con su elegido. Mientras entre ellos todo volvía a la normalidad, Ash sintió que Brock y los demás venían hacia donde estaba el, en ese momento cayo en la cuenta que aparentemente ellos no reconocieron a su padre Sir Aaron, por lo cual su sonrisa maliciosa creció a mas no poder, porque en este momentos, ellos estarán a punto de recibir, una de las tantas sorpresas que Ash Ketchum les dará, para que nunca olviden que traicionar al elegido de los pokemon, es el peor erro que cualquier ser humano pueda cometer.

-Oigan no miren atrás-dice en voz baja Ash-pero mis queridísimos amigos, vienen para acá, por favor papa y mama los necesito a los dos más que nunca

-Está bien príncipe-sonríe sinceramente y en voz baja Marion-sabes que cuentas con tu padre y conmigo para lo que sea, el hecho de preocuparnos por ti , no quita las enormes ganas que tengo , de acabar con esos miserables de forma fría y muy pero muy dolorosamente.

Tanto Sir Aaron, como Pikachu, Lucario y el propio Ash tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Pikachu, Lucario, papa-dice en voz muy baja Ash-están seguros de preocuparse por mí, digo alguien aquí está fuera de sus cabales, y ese alguien precisamente no soy yo

-Aunque me duela decirlo Ash-suspira profundamente Sir Aaron-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo hijo mío.

-Acaso ustedes dos dijeron algo-dice Marion- mirando fríamente a Sir Aaron y Ash a la vez

-Nada-dicen inmediatamente Sir Aaron y Ash a la vez

En ese momento Brock, Misty, May, Dawn y May llegaron a donde estaban ellos, y obviamente la primera en hablar fue Misty

-Ahora Ash vas a decirnos finalmente donde diablos estuviste en todo este tiempo-dice una muy furiosa Misty

-Wow Misty cálmate quieres-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-si yo no te conociera como te conozco, dirías que has pasado mucho tiempo con Paul, de todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mi

A Misty de milagro no le da algo ante la insolencia de Ash, pero trato de calmarse, ella siempre sabía que el idiota de Ash al menos con ella siempre se comportaría así. Por su parte tanto Marion como Sir Aaron miraron fríamente a Brock y los demás, no pueden creer que hayan personas en esta época tan cínicas, sin ninguna vergüenza alguna, y pensar que ambos pensaban que en su época la gente era mala, pero comparadas con las personas que estaban en frente de ellos, esas personas eran unos verdaderos santos

-Ash por favor-suspira Brock-al parecer no has cambiado en nada, porque te gusta sacar de sus casillas a Misty, cuando lo único que ella ha hecho es preocuparse por ti

_-"Preocuparse Misty por mi Brock-_piensa furiosamente Ash_-si claro, ella se preocupa tanto por mí, que seguramente no estaríamos aquí si eso hubiese sido así miserable traidor, ahora más que nunca juro por mi familia y mis pokemon que los destruiré a todos ustedes así sea lo último que haga en la vida"_

Pikachu miro fríamente a todos esos viles traidores, tanto el como Lucario sintieron la incomodidad de Ash, y ninguno de los dos iban a permitir que esos imbéciles lastimen nuevamente a su amigo, pero antes que ellos pudiera decir alguna cosa, el mismísimo Sir Aarón salió al paso, el tampoco iba a permití que los que le causaron dolor a su único hijo se salieran con la suya.

-Oye campeón-sonríe sinceramente Sir Aarón- acaso no vas a presentarnos a tu madre y a mí, a tus queridos amigos.

Ash se sorprendió gratamente por el pedido de su padre, aunque por dentro suspiro de alivio por la rápida intervención de su padre; aunque claro sus padres no tenían que saber que por poco él tuvo a punto de recaer. Pero nuevamente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, es hora de que sus "amigos" conozcan quienes son sus padres, y algo le dice que especialmente Max se quedara literalmente sin palabras.

-Dejare la preocupación de Misty por mí a un lado Brock-sonrie maliciosamente Ash-ahora quiero presentarles a mis padres.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman sorprendidos Brock y los demás a la vez

-¿Pero qué diablo estas diciendo Ash?-pregunta algo sorprendida Dawn-no se supone que Delia es tu madre, que pasa con ella, por lo menos has hablado con ella Ash, ella está muy angustiada por ti Ash Ketchum

-Te aconsejo querida-dice muy pero muy fríamente Marion-que a esa "señora" no la nombres en frente de mí, me hice entender querida

Mientras que Dawn asintió temblando de miedo por la mirada de hielo que le daba la señora que tenía en frente de ella, Sir Aarón, Ash , Pikachu y Lucario nuevamente tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Mama por favor-suspira profundamente Ash

May, Brock y Max miraron detenidamente a los que son "supuestamente" los padres de Ash, pero sobre todo estaban detallando más fijamente al papa de Ash. Tenían que reconocer que el parecido con Ash es impresionante, tienen el mismo pelo azabache, y la piel morena, aunque en ese sentido , reconocen que el imbécil de Ash tiene también un parecido con la "mujer gélida" que positivamente se nota por encima que esa mujer definitivamente es de armar tomar, y ahora que hacen una comparación con Delia la que ellos aun creían que era madre de Ash, esta mujer y Ash tenían parecidos físicamente, lo que no se puede decir con respecto a Delia. Por su parte Ash miraba fríamente a cada uno de sus ex amigos, al parecer ninguno de ellos, notaron o reconocieron a su papa ,como Sir Aarón el ultimo guardián del aura, decidió entonces que por ahora darle una pequeña "ayuda" a ver si esos imbéciles, entiende de una vez quien es la persona que está delante de ellos.

-Les voy a decir una cosa-dice gélidamente Ash-Delia Ketchum no es mi verdadera madre, para mi desgracia ella me adopto, pero eso no es asunto de ustedes ni de nadie, ahora les presento formalmente a mi madre biológica y mi única madre Marion Himurashi y mi padre Aarón Himurashi

Ash y sus padres con Pikachu y Lucario esperaban la reacción de los traidores en el momento que el elegido presento formalmente a Sir Aarón como su padre, sabiendo perfectamente que para Brock , May y Max les iba a ser sumamente extraño que su padre se llame igual al legendario guardián de aura, y efectivamente por lo menos Max ya estaba sospechando acerca de su padre, por la forma que el pequeño traidor miraba de reojo a su padre y a Lucario a la vez, por lo menos eso pensaba el elegido.

-Sabes algo señor-dice Max mirando fijamente a Sir Aarón-no sé porque , pero tengo la sensación de que lo conozco de alguna parte, pero no sé de dónde y su Lucario también se me hace conocido

-Quizás porque no hemos visto por ahí pequeño-sonríe siniestramente Sir Aaron-debes saber que la vida da muchas vueltas por ahí, quien sabe tal vez en algún momento nos hemos tropezado en el camino

-Tiene razón señor-dice Max encogiéndose de hombros-tal vez yo lo estés confundiendo con alguien

-A lo mejor es así Max-sonríe maliciosamente Ash- a lo mejor mi papa te recuerda mucho a alguien más, pero por otro lado tal vez , no estés tan confundido como piensas

Max y los demás se extrañaron mucho por la aptitud de Ash hacia ellos, no era una actitud defensiva pero tampoco era, que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estuviese feliz de volver a verlos, pero ellos suponen que era que él estaba ajustándose al hecho de que tendrá que volver a enfrentarse a Paul en esta competencia y ellos sabían de antemano que su líder iba a acabar con ese idiota, de una buena vez, así que decidieron tomar a la ligera el repentino cambio de Ash hacia ellos, lo que ellos no saben es que quizás ese sea su más grande error, porque al pensar que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta es el mismo chico ingenuo que ellos conocieron, sin saberlo los cincos chicos están firmando su sentencia de forma definitiva.

Sin darle la oportunidad de que ellos digan algo más, al igual que hizo con Paul, Ash decidió retirarse junto con sus padres, Pikachu y Lucario , para adentrarse en medio de la gente que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, dejando a Brock y los demás nuevamente sorprendidos por su repentina manera de actuar con ellos. Al instante que el junto a sus padres y sus pokemon se marcharan Paul Shinji se acercó a Brock y los demás.

-¿ Y bien ya saben que hizo este tiempo el perdedor?-pregunta seriamente Paul

Brock, Misty, May, Dawn y Max se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque ellos sabían que a su Jefe para nada le va a gustar escuchar que ellos no han averiguado nada acerca de lo que hizo Ash en todo ese tiempo que tuvo desaparecido.

-Lamentablemente no sabemos nada Paul-suspira profundamente Dawn

En ese momento Paul le agarro fuertemente del brazo, apretándolo dolorosamente, sin que las demás personas pudieran ver lo que él le estaba haciendo a su "querida" novia

-Sabes algo Dawn-dice fríamente Paul-esa no es la respuesta que yo quería escuchar

-Cálmate Paul, por favor cálmate-suplicaba Dawn temblando de miedo-sé que es nuestra culpa por no hacer lo que nos pediste, pero ese idiota está haciendo muy esquivo con nosotros, tú lo sabes, después de todo hizo exactamente lo mismo contigo

En ese momento se maldijo a sí misma, Paul está de por si furioso no necesitaba enfurecerlo más. Decir que Paul Shinji estaba molesto era una total subestimación , que sea su propia esclava personal que le restriegue en la cara, que el imbécil de Ash Ketchum se burló abiertamente de él, cuando llego a la fiesta era algo imperdonable, viendo que las demás personas estaban muy entretenidas disfrutando de la fiesta, le dio dos bofetada a Dawn haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, rápidamente la levanto y le susurro fríamente al oído de la chica peli azul

-Nunca pero nunca te atrevas a hablarme así Dawn-susurra fríamente Paul al oído de Dawn-porque te juro que vas a lamentarlo por el resto de tu miserable vida, me explico perra sin valor

Dawn entre lágrimas y totalmente asustada como nunca lo había estado en su vida asintió de forma inmediata, mientras que Brock , Misty , May y Max dieron un paso atrás por instinto para escapar de cierta forma de la furia de Paul Shinji. Por su parte este se calmó, decidió pasar por alto la ineficiencia de sus sirvientes, pero solo por esta vez, si cualquiera de ellos le fallaban nuevamente, el mismo los despacharía para siempre, esos imbéciles aún no se dan cuenta que él los está utilizando a su antojo con la única finalidad que por ellos llegue a Ash y acabe con el imbécil, porque el único objetivo primordial de Paul Shinji es destruir a Ash Ketchum a toda costa, cueste lo que le cueste.

-Esta vez imbéciles-dice Paul mirando fríamente a Brock y los demás a la vez-voy a pasar por alto su ineficiencia, porque tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos importantes, por eso les daré otra oportunidad, no sé de qué manera se la van arreglar, pero quiero toda la información de Ash Ketchum en mis manos, tarde o temprano quiero saber todo lo que hizo el perdedor mientras desapareció entendieron

-Si Paul-dice firmemente Brock y los demás

Dicho eso salió de ellos, para dirigirse a otro lugar, mientras dejo a sus compañeros con muchas cosas. En ese momento una Dawn más calmada se dirigió a Brock y los demás

-Ya escuchamos a Paul chicos-dice muy fríamente Dawn-esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que hacer lo imposible por acércanos a ese imbécil y saber todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo ausente de nosotros

-¿Qué sugieres Dawn?-pregunta seriamente May-porque se nos ha hecho imposible estar a solas con él, además que cuando estamos con él, Ash se hace el loco en cuanto a responder nuestras preguntas

-Lo que me hizo Paul-dice muy fríamente Dawn-es culpa del imbécil de Ash Ketchum, únicamente él es el culpable de mis desgracias, por eso chicos tengo una idea que hará no solamente cumplir con lo que Paul nos mandó hacer, si no que yo misma tomare venganza personal contra el

Brock, Misty, May y Max sonriendo maliciosamente decidieron escuchar atentamente lo que su compañera peli azul tenía que decirles

-Voy a enamorar perdidamente a Ash Ketchum-sonríe maliciosamente la peli azul-seguramente el muy imbécil aún tiene sentimientos hacia mí, pero esta vez hare que sus sentimientos crezcan aún más por mí, hare de todo para que el muy idiota pise el suelo en que piso

Los demás entendían perfectamente lo que planeaba hacer Dawn con Ash

-Lo manipulare-sonríe maliciosamente Dawn-hare que haga lo que yo quiera, y eso incluye decirnos todo lo que necesitamos saber , luego de eso aplastare su corazón, de manera que jamás vuelva a latir por nadie jajajajaja

-Es una excelente idea Dawn-sonríe ampliamente Misty-y nosotros estamos de acuerdo contigo, debemos hacer lo que sea, para poner a Ash Ketchum en manos de Pau

Todos ellos más tranquilos decidieron disfrutar de la fiesta, porque ya tenían todo claro de cómo hacer que Ash caiga en sus manos. Pero nuevamente ninguno de ellos sospechan que tanto el elegido como Pikachu, Lucario , Sir Aaron y Lady Marion escucharon perfectamente toda su conversación; una de las ventajas de ser un guardián de aura, es que por medio del aura, la persona a distancia por medio de su aura puede escuchar sonidos, de personas, de pokemon o de otro ser vivo. Por eso Ash al ser un guardián de aura como su padre Sir Aaron, al momento de dejar a Brock y los demás, decidió dejar un poco de su aura en ellos , para escuchar cualquier cosa que esos miserables hablaran de él, lamentablemente no les gusto para nada, lo que paso entre Dawn y Paul y mucho menos los planes que ella tiene para él.

-Yo la mato-dice un muy furico Pikachu-le doy una electrobola y listo, Dawn desaparecerá de nuestra vida para siempre y punto

-Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo Pikachu-dice un muy molesto Lucario-en serio, cada vez más esos desgraciados están haciendo méritos para que uno lo manden directamente al infierno

Sir Aarón no decía nada, pero apretaba los puños , aguantando su furia contenida por no matar a esos imbéciles con sus propias manos. Por su parte Marion como madre al fin, sabía que su hijo mentalmente estaba nuevamente mal herido por esos desgraciados , pero sobre todo por esa chica Dawn, lo cual hizo una nota mental para sí misma , después de Delia, Dawn es la segunda persona que ella le dará el escarmiento de su vida. La mujer morena sabía que esa perra peli azul, de alguna u otra forma era el primer amor de su príncipe, y romperle el corazón a su hijo cruelmente ese era el peor error que Dawn podría haber cometido en su vida. Pero más adelante vería la forma de "asesinar" a la chica, ahora era el momento de confortar a su hijo y darle valor para que el continúe con su venganza, anteriormente ella era la más preocupada por la decisión de Ash de enfrentarse cara a cara con Paul Shinji y los demás traidores. Ahora con lo que acaba de oír sabe perfectamente que si su hijo no hubiese decidido regresar a Sinoh, lo más seguro era que ese Paul lo hubiera encontrado a como dé lugar, porque era más que obvio que Paul Shinji estaba obsesionado con su príncipe , la pregunta era porque, algo le decía a la morena que en esta competencia ella iba saberlo.

-Mi príncipe, quiero que me escuches por favor-dice dulcemente Marion besando la frente de Ash

Ash asintió y le sonrió sinceramente a su madre

-Como madre-empieza Marion-se perfectamente que te duele todo lo que acabas de escuchar, lo que el imbécil de ese tal Paul le hizo a esa chica peli azul, así como también los planes que tiene ella para ti, pero aun así te pido de por favor mi príncipe , que no detengas lo que planeas hacer con ellos, no detengas tu venganza cariño

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclaman con asombro, Ash, Sir Aaron, Lucario y Pikachu a la vez

-Creo que los sorprendí a todos verdad-sonríe gratamente Marion-no es que ya no me preocupe eso Ash, como madre siempre voy a estar preocupada por ti, pero con todo lo que hemos escuchado de esa cuerda de arpías sin corazón, algunas dudas que tenían me fuero totalmente aclaradas.

-¿Cómo que dudas querida?-pregunta seriamente Sir Aaron

-Como la bendita obsesión que tiene ese miserable de Paul con nuestro hijo querido-suspira profundamente Marion-como lo dijo hace tiempo mi príncipe, independientemente de su decisión de regresar o no a Sinoh, esos miserables iban a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo con tal de dar con el Aaron

Ash, Pikachu y Lucario asintieron en acuerdo con Lady Marion

-Por otro lado Ash-dice seriamente Marion mirando fijamente a su hijo-en cuanto a esa perra de Dawn, cariño todos los pokemon, Aaron y yo te amamos por lo que eres, por ser alegre, sincero, honesto, capaz de sacrificarte por cada uno de nosotros, eres perfecto para mi así Ash, jamás te cambiaríamos por nada, crees que esa chica merece que tú la hayas amado, de verdad crees que ella se lo merece Ash

Pikachu , Lucario y Sir Aaron asintieron en acuerdo con Marion, mientras que Ash en silencio analizo lo que dijo su madre, y la verdad ella tiene toda la razón del mundo, Dawn definitivamente no es ni la sombra de la chica que el creyó conocer, es más crees más que nunca que esa chica nunca existió. Además al ver la forma de como Paul trato a Dawn la verdad, siendo totalmente sincero a sí mismo, no sabía si sentir lastima por Dawn o aliviado por no ser el, el que se tenga que aguantar sus constantes caprichos, nuevamente estaba feliz por tener a su verdadera madre en su vida, solamente ella le despeja cualquier duda que pueda tener

-Muchas gracias mama-sonríe alegremente Ash-tu como siempre, sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo verdad.

-Para eso estamos las madres cariño-sonríe sinceramente Marion- bueno dicho esto, que tal si vamos a seguir disfrutando de tu fiesta , porque aunque muchos le duela, esta fiesta es para ti mi príncipe

Ash solo rio a las locuras de su madre, pero ella nuevamente tenía razón, era su fiesta y tenía que disfrutarla, le gusten o no a las demás personas que están a su alrededor. Pero algo insólito paso, cuando ellos iban nuevamente al centro del escenario, Ash vio a la última persona que él pensaba volver a ver, de verdad el elegido estaba preparado para ver a Paul, Brock, Misty, May , Dawn y Max, honestamente él estaba listo para ellos, pero no para la primera persona que se encargó de arruinar su vida para siempre, su madre adoptiva Delia Ketchum

-Ash cariño-dice dulcemente Delia-no tienes idea de lo preocupada y asustada que estaba por ti, estas bien Ash, en donde has estado mi amor, porque no dices nada Ash

-Delia eres tu-fue lo único que pudo decir Ash

-Hola Delia, finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar-dice una morena con voz escalofriante

Delia no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, primeramente su único hijo Ash estaba cambiado totalmente, no parece ser muy feliz por verla, además que la llama con su nombre, como si olvidara que ella es su madre en realidad. La otra parte es que su hijo no está solo, además de Pikachu que por cierto por extraña razón la mira con un profundo odio, está acompañado de dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer que por alguna razón le parecía familiar pero no sabía porque.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted señora?-pregunta secamente Delia-y que hace usted y su esposo me imagino, con mi hijo Ash

-Qué hacemos con Ash, es algo que no te incumbe perra miserable-dice escalofriantemente la morena-en cuanto quienes somos, yo te diré quien soy querida, soy Marion, la verdadera madre de Ash que tal, mi estimada Delia tiempo sin vernos ehh…

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-exclama totalmente en shock Delia

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que también haya valido la laaaaarga espera, a los nuevos lectores les digo que si no leyeron la nota que deje en mi perfil, yo no tenía computadora desde el año pasado, así que fue por eso que deje por un momento la historia, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, les repito a todos en general, que tengo algunas sorpresas pero no digo nada más…..así que si quieren revisen por favor…<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Autora: Hola lectores, estoy aquí nuevamente con ustedes, Wow al parecer por los comentarios que tengo si valió la largaaaa espera verdad, nuevamente mil pero de verdad mil gracias por su paciencia , comentarios , sugerencias de esta historia, alguien me pregunto acerca de la actualización de la historia, mis lectores será una vez al mes, porque aunque tengo computadora de paquete, mi internet sigue más lento que una tortuga, ni hablar que mis padres, me tiene hasta la coronilla por sacarme lo de la computadora, en fin lectores necesito un verdadero beta que me ayude a traducirme la historia en inglés, si alguien quiere ayudarme, estaré más que agradecida, en fin sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor…..**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de Sinoh:<p>

El silencio que rodeaba el salón de fiesta donde se estaba celebrado el inicio de la Competencia Mundial de pokemon era realmente escalofriante, a tal punto que un alfiler podría romper dicho silencio. Y no era para menos que Ash Ketchum aparezca de la nada y que además de su asombrosa aparición resulte ser que viene acompañado de sus padres, cuando la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el salón, específicamente Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn e incluso Paul Shinji su enemigo número uno siempre creyeron que Ash era huérfano de padre y que su madre biología era Delia Ketchum, al parecer la vida da muchas vueltas en tan corto tiempo para el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. En cuanto al propio Ash Ketchum, por primera vez el elegido estaba literalmente sin palabras, no creyó nunca que se iba a enfrentar tempranamente a su madre adoptiva, mucho menos tenerla frente a él con su madre biológica a lado del, y para rematar su madre biológica Lady Marion estaba emitiendo en estos momentos un aura tan pero tan aterradora , que seriamente estaba empezando a creer que el que desea venganza es su madre y no el, se voltio a ver a su padre Sir Aaron para pedirle ayudarle a salir de esta extraña pero muy extraña situación, pero se asombró más cuando al ver el rostro endurecido de su padre, se dio cuenta que definitivamente su padre no será de ninguna ayuda en estos momentos.

En cuanto a las demás personas, el profesor Oak se acercó sigilosamente donde estaba su ex alumno y escucho perfectamente hace unos momentos atrás como la hermosa dama morena grito firmemente que ella era la verdadera madre de Ash, hizo que a él de milagro no le diera un infarto, aunque viendo de reojo tanto a la mujer morena como el hombre adulto de pelo azabache definitivamente Ash es la combinación perfecta de los dos, por lo tanto era más que obvio que la morena decía la verdad que ella es la verdadera madre de Ash Ketchum, ahora la pregunta que se hacía de ser la madre biológica de Ash, como fue que dejo a su hijo en manos de semejante mujer como lo es Delia Ketchum, porque es un hecho que él se quitó la venda de los ojos con respecto a su ex amiga y más viendo la reacción del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, era más que evidente que Ash no estaba precisamente "feliz" de reencontrarse con su madre adoptiva.

_-"Que piensas hacer ahora Ash-_piensa seriamente el profesor Oak_-porque algo me dice que reencontrarte con Delia precisamente en tu noche de reaparición definitivamente no estaba en tus planes"_

El profesor no era el único sorprendido con todo el asunto de los padres de Ash, Gary que fue el primer amigo de Ash y que convivio con él en su infancia, sabe perfectamente lo mucho que sufrió su rival con respecto a no tener un padre a su lado, que lo viera crecer y estuviera con apoyándolo para convertirse en maestro pokemon, pero al ver a Ash con esos dos adultos presiente que su rival se siente muy seguro con ellos, a pesar que aún se mantiene en silencio aunque él no lo culpa por no decir nada, quien lo puede culpar si donde el esta puede percibir que el aura de la morena no era precisamente "angelical". Por su parte Tracey estaba totalmente conmocionado y feliz a la vez por Ash, conmocionado por saber que su amigo ya no está solo y que tiene a sus verdaderos padres que por encima se ven que están dispuestos a todo por protegerlo a cualquier costo posible. Y feliz porque se mentiría a si mismo si no digiera que el sería el primero en alegrarse en ver como la morena le da la paliza de su vida a Delia Ketchum.

En cuanto a Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite Four estaban asombrados al ver como un solo chico ha hecho de esta fiesta una noche para nunca olvidar, no solamente saber que Ash Ketchum es uno de los suyos nuevamente era algo para no creérselo, sino ahora estar a punto de presenciar como dos mujeres están a punto de matarse literalmente entre si precisamente por Ash era la guinda del pastel para que esta noche para bien o para mal sea exclusivamente para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

* * *

><p>No tan lejos de ahí, específicamente en la Mansión de los padres de Ash Ketchum, en el jardín de dicha Mansión, todos los pokemon de Ash incluyendo los Legendarios a través del poder de Arceus el Dios pokemon estaban mirando fijamente como su elegido estaba desenvolviéndose en la fiesta que dictaba su regreso oficialmente a Sinoh y no hay que decir que ellos estaban tan asombrados o más que su propio elegido a ver a Lady Marion frente a la principal causante del sufrimiento de su elegido Delia Ketchum<p>

-Wow no puedo creer que Ash tenga tanta mala suerte en la vida-suspira profundamente Celebi

-¿Por qué lo dices Celebi?-pregunta seriamente Pidgeut-más bien creo que mejor así, mientras más rápido Ash salga de todo lo malo, mucho mejor no crees

-Sin embargo yo estoy de acuerdo con Celebi-dice seriamente Charizard-la mala suerte de nuestro Ash es tan grande, que gracias a su madre Lady Marion, ni siquiera la satisfacción de ser un vengador le quedara al pobre.

Y todos los pokemon incluyendo los legendarios cayeron estilo anime.

-Debimos suponer que dirías algo así Charizard-suspira Bulbasaur- aunque viendo desde aquí a Lady Marion es algo seguro que Delia Ketchum empezara a arrepentirse por el daño que le hizo a nuestro Ash.

-Estas en lo cierto Bulbasaur-dice seriamente Arceus-lo que es más evidente que el dicho de que "madre solo hay una" se aplica perfectamente con Lady Marion, ella jamás va a perdonar a esa miserable mujer por el sufrimiento del elegido, como la única madre de Ash es hora de que empiece a reclamar sus derechos como tal

-Así es su majestad-dice Mew-pero me preocupa nuestro elegido, sinceramente pienso que Ash está más que preparado para enfrentar a los desgraciados traidores de Brock y los demás incluyendo al monstruo de Paul Shinji, pero creo que jamás se imaginó enfrentarse de una a su madre adoptiva

-Pero debemos confiar en nuestro elegido-dice de repente Mewtwo-él no los ha dicho mil veces, que si él no se enfrenta a ella y a los otros imbéciles, él no puede continuar con su vida tan fácilmente, además por lo que hemos podido ver hay más de uno que está detrás de nuestro Ash

-Mewtwo tiene razón-dice seriamente Raikou-ahora más que nunca debemos estar con Ash y vigilar cualquier movimiento de esos traidores, porque presiento que esta vez harán lo imposible por destruir a Ash esta vez de forma definitiva.

Los demás pokemon asintieron en acuerdo con Raikou y Mewtwo, al parecer esta competencia mundial de pokemon dará mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

><p>De regreso en la sala de fiesta , donde se celebra el comienzo mundial de pokemon , nuevamente Ash estaba algo por no decir completamente molesto de que tanto su madre biología Lady Marion como para su desgracia su madre adoptiva Delia Ketchum aún se mantenían en silencio mirándose fríamente entre sí, y el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no aguantaba más ese escalofriante silencio, era su noche por el amor a Dios, por lo menos quería disfrutarla hasta el final, aunque al parecer ambas mujeres decidieron ser ellas y no el ser el centro de atención en Sinoh y él no puede darse el lujo de permitir eso, el vino aquí para que todos sintieran el temor de haberlo destruido , así que fue el mismo que decidió hablar finalmente.<p>

-Mama por favor-dice seriamente Ash mirando fijamente a Lady Marion-si tienes que decir algo, dilo ya quieres

Marion iba a hablar cuando una muy molesta Delia se dirigió a Ash

-¡No puedo creer esto Ash Ketchum¡-exclama furiosamente Delia-tu única madre aquí soy yo jovencito mal educado, después de todo lo que hecho por ti así es como me pagas sinceramente Ash

Tanto Ash, Sir Aaron, Pikachu, Lucario y sobre todo Lady Marion abrieron sus ojos en shock, ninguno de ellos creían que pueda haber tanto cinismo en una sola persona, pero al parecer Delia Ketchum es una excepción a las reglas.

_-"Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto-_piensa Ash totalmente en shock_-en serio una cosa es aguantar la desfachatez de Brock y los demás que me tratan como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, y otra cosa es la mujer que tengo en frente de mí, aun asegura ser mi madre, cuando mi verdadera madre le acaba de gritar que ella lo es, esto es para no creérselo"_

Esos eran los pensamientos del elegido , en cuanto a los pensamientos de Pikachu

_-"La mato, simplemente la mato-_piensa furiosamente el pokemon amarillo_-si Lady Marion no acaba contigo perra, te aseguro que yo mismo te daré el rayo más poderoso y te enviare al otro mundo sin dudarlo"_

En cuanto a Sir Aaron y Lady Marion los verdaderos padres de Ash Ketchum estaban más que furioso con la mujer que tenían en frente, que clase de mujer era Delia realmente, acaso esa mujer no tiene vergüenza alguna para reclamar por algo que no le pertenece, ellos dejaron a Ash con ella por su seguridad, para que estuviese protegido del mal que a ellos le acechaban pero jamás creyeron que su hijo viviría un infierno en manos de esa maldita mujer, por eso ambos padres, en especial una muy "furiosa" Lady Marion le iban a poner punto y final al asunto llamado Delia Ketchum.

-Haznos un favor príncipe-dice muy fríamente Marion-porque no sigues disfrutando de tu fiesta, mientras que tu padre y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver con esta "señora", que al parecer su cerebro dejo de funcionar cuando le dije que yo era tu verdadera madre.

-Como se atreve a decir semejante estupidez Señora-dice una muy furiosa Delia-la única y verdadera madre de Ash soy yo y nadie más me explico.

-Quieres dejar de hacerte la victima aquí Delia Ketchum-dice muy escalofriantemente Ash-yo no soy el ingenuo de antes si no te diste cuenta de eso, mi madre es Lady Marion, es la que veo y quiero como tal, tu nunca fuiste ni será nada para mi entendiste vieja decrepita

Delia estaba más que asombrada por la aptitud de Ash con ella, pensó que él era el mismo idiota de siempre, y que ella podía manipularlo a su antojo como lo había hecho casi toda su vida, pero al parecer no es así. De verdad es otro Ash uno más seguro de sí mismo, con una aptitud que puede aterrorizar a cualquiera, pero su furia la cegó totalmente a tal punto que iba a golpear a su "único hijo", cuando una enfurecida Lady Marion se puso en frente , evitando que la miserable mujer le pusiera un dedo encima a su príncipe.

-Ni se te ocurra perra-dice fríamente Mario apretando fuertemente el brazo de Delia-le pones un dedo encima a mi príncipe, y te prometo que en este instante iras directo al hospital , me explicó perra

Por primera vez en su vida Delia Ketchum estaba totalmente aterrorizada ante la mujer que le estaba apretando su brazo dolorosamente, mientras que vio de reojo a Ash; este le sonreía siniestramente obviamente estaba muy feliz de que la morena le esté haciendo lo que le está haciendo actualmente. Por su parte era oficial que era la noche de Ash Ketchum, porque tanto coordinadores, como entrenadores de todas las partes del mundo estaban asombrados y muy pendientes de la escena que estaban presenciando actualmente. En cuanto al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, el joven elegido estaba más que orgulloso de su madre, definitivamente ella era única en su estilo, y nuevamente recordó que una Lady Marion furiosa no era muy linda de ver, por lo tanto se dirigió a ella

-Muchas gracias mama-sonríe sinceramente Ash-tienes razón voy a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras tú y papa resuelven los asuntos que tienen que resolver, Pikachu y Lucario vamos a seguir disfrutando de nuestra noche quieren

Ambos pokemon sonrieron y asintieron en acuerdo con su elegido, y así se marcharon dejando a tres adultos decididos a resolver sus problemas de una buena vez por todas.

-Bueno perra-dice fríamente Marion-estas listas para las explicaciones que nos tienes que dar a mi esposo y a mí.

-¡Que clases de explicaciones Señora¡-exclama falsamente Delia-yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie , ni mucho menos a ustedes, más bien ustedes me deben explicar que le hicieron a mi Ash para ponerlo en contra mía

Decir que Marion no estaba más furiosa que antes era el eufemismo del año. Estaba que literalmente explotaba como un volcán, mientras que Sir Aaron trataba de controlarse a sí mismo , ya que él era el único entre los tres adultos que aún mantenía algo de calma, pero por las idioteces de Delia , incluso para el ultimo guardián de aura le era muy difícil no querer arrancarle la cabeza a la mujer que tiene en frente.

-Ash no está aquí Delia-dice fríamente Sir Aaron-así que deja de aparentar ser alguien quien no eres, mi esposa tienes razón a nosotros por supuestos que tienes que darnos algunas explicaciones que obviamente tiene que ver con mi hijo.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hablar Aaron?-pregunta maliciosamente Delia-después de todo aquí y ante las demás personas presentes, no estoy obligada a nada o sí.

-¡Wow al parecer si nos recuerdas después de todo querida¡-exclama sarcásticamente el guardián de aura-en cuanto a obligada o no , si sabes quién soy yo de verdad, entonces querida negarte no es ninguna opción , o de lo contrario como lo dijo mi amada esposa iras directo al hospital , y tú no quieres eso o sí.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Sir Aaron libero un poco de su aura creando un bola de energía y prácticamente eso causo algo de miedo en Delia, lo cual hizo sonreír maliciosamente a Lady Marion.

-Ahora mi estimada Delia-sonríe maliciosamente Marion-nuevamente estas lista para darnos algunas explicaciones acerca de mi príncipe.

Delia suspiro profundamente , no tenía ninguna opción o se enfrentaba a ellos de una vez o se abstenía a las consecuencias, conociendo de antemano los poderes de Sir Aaron sabe que ella actualmente la tiene todas las de perder.

-Está bien hare lo que me piden-suspira profundamente Delia-que es lo que quiere saber acerca de Ash.

-Todo perra miserable-dice fríamente Marion-quiero saber que le hiciste a mi hijo, más bien quiero saber qué fue lo que no le hiciste a Ash, y más te vale que sea por una vez en tu vida totalmente sincera con nosotros Delia, porque no estoy bromeando cuando te dije que por mi príncipe soy capaz de todo , de todo Delia incluso acabar contigo de forma definitiva.

A Delia se le hizo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo , conociendo a Marion como la conoce sabe que esa mujer no anda con rodeos; actualmente se pregunta cómo ellos están aquí y con Ash, se suponen que ellos son de otra época, pero al parecer ellos están de alguna forma relacionados con la desaparición de Ash, ella no se iba a quedar tan tranquila con esto, iba a conseguir tener nuevamente a Ash bajo su control así sea lo último que haga en la vida, iba hacer hasta lo imposible que esa miserable Marion pierda nuevamente a su único hijo, sonrió siniestramente esto no es lo último que Ash escuche de ella, por los momentos seguiría la corriente a esos dos, después vería como arreglárselas para tener de nuevo a Ash bajo su poder. En cuanto a Ash , este disimuladamente caminaba entre las personas en la fiesta, mirando de reojo a sus padres, sintió el aura de su padre liberarse un poco , suspiro profundamente algo le dice que su "madre" adoptiva saco de casillas a su padre, porque al parecer el esta tan o más furioso que su madre y eso era mucho pero mucho que decir.

-¿Ash crees que haya sido buena idea dejar solos a tus padres con esa mujer?-pregunta seriamente Lucario mirando de reojo a su maestro Sir Aaron

-La verdad no lo sé Lucario-suspira profundamente Ash-siempre creí que de alguna manera volvería a ver a esa mujer, pero no pensé que fuera precisamente el día de mi regreso, en cuanto a mis padres, confió plenamente en ellos sé que estará bien y además ni loco le llevo la contraria a mi mama, con lo furiosa que está en estos momentos, yo valoro mi vida

Pikachu y Lucario tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza, aunque también le daba toda la razón del mundo a su elegido, era un hecho que detrás de un rostro angelical de Lady Marion, se esconde alguien quien puede aterrorizar a cualquiera, y ellos como Ash también quieren seguir viviendo. De repente Ash volvió a suspirar al parecer Brock, Misty , May, Max y Dawn aún no se quieren dar por vencido con él, él lo alejado durante la noche , pero al parecer ellos no entienden nada de nada.

_-"Porque a mi señor-_piensa mentalmente _Ash -al parecer ellos son más masoquista que yo, si quieren sufrir de gratis allá ellos, solo quiero terminar con esto para descansar y prepararme para mi siguiente paso en mi regreso a Sinoh"_

-¿Ash se puede saber que significa todo esto?-pregunta seriamente Brock

-¿Qué significa que Brock?-pregunta con fastidio Ash-si puede ser más específico quieres, no tengo toda la noche

-¡Como te atreves hablarle así a Brock Ash¡-exclama furiosamente Misty-lo único que ha hecho Brock es preocuparse por ti, ser un buen amigo, lo que no se puede decir lo mismo de ti

De verdad en esto momentos Ash se estaba aguantando las enormes ganas de no matar a Misty en estos momentos, no sabía que era peor para él, que los demás lo tratasen hipócritamente más si es posible, o que la chica peli naranja sea totalmente franca con él, era un hecho deberían darle un premio por actuar como lo hace en estos momentos con esos traidores, porque otro en su lugar un Mewtwo o Darkrai en su lugar hubiesen desaparecido del mapa a cada uno de las personas que tiene en frente.

-Porque siempre tan exagerada Misty-suspira con fastidio Ash –yo no veo que Brock se moleste o le duela lo que dije porque es la verdad, o me equivoco Brock, te duele lo que dije Brock

Lo último lo dijo mirando fríamente a Brock a tal punto que el criador de pokemon , sintió por extraña razón escalofrió en todo su cuerpo

-No me molesta Ash-suspira profundamente Brock-pero la forma en que lo dices sabiendo que todos aquí nos preocupamos por ti y tu bienestar da mucho que desear

Misty y los demás asintieron en acuerdo con Brock , por su parte Pikachu y Lucario susurraban en voz baja entre ellos.

-No puedo creer esto Lucario-susurra en voz baja y furiosamente Pikachu-primero la vieja miserable de Delia y ahora nuevamente esta cuerda de idiotas, no creo que aguante mucho tiempo sin darle un impactrueno a cada uno de ellos.

-Sé que estas molesto Pikachu-dice igual de molesto Lucario-yo también estoy furioso , pero por Ash debemos mantener la calma , si nosotros perdemos el control, dañaríamos todo el progreso que él ha tenido en estos últimos meses en su entrenamiento con mi maestro Sir Aaron

Pikachu a regañadientes asintió en acuerdo con Lucario, si el hacia cualquier movimiento contra esos imbéciles, el plan de Ash se vendría abajo y él no puede permití que eso suceda. En cuando a su mejor amigo, decidió falsamente seguir la corriente a Brock y los demás, después de todo esta era su noche y él lo iba a disfrutar hasta el final, sobre todo si es a costa precisamente de los que lo destruyeron a él en primer lugar.

-Ay Brock como se nota que pasas mucho tiempo con Misty-sonríe falsamente Ash-lo siento si te ofendí antes, pero es que yo no le veo de malo que mis verdaderos padres resuelvan sus cosas con esa mujer

-Olvidas que esa mujer es Delia Ash-dice firmemente May-ella te crio como su verdadero hijo, no crees que debería ser más agradecido con ella

-Seguro estoy muy agradecido con ella May-murmura Ash para sí mismo-agradecido de no estar con ella nunca más….

Por suerte su murmullo fue solamente escuchado por Pikachu y Lucario, así que decidió seguir con su actuación frente a los que lo traicionaron hace meses atrás

-Que Delia me haya criado es una cosa May-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-pero que yo se lo agradezca es otra cosa y muy lejana por cierto

Su sonrisa le decía a Brock y los demás que había algo más que estaba ocultando y ellos tenían que saber que es, después de todo ese fue el principal mandato de su líder Paul Shinji , saber todo que tenga que ver con Ash Ketchum y ellos harían por cumplir dicha orden a toda costa. Max iba a decir algo, cuando de repente el profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey se acercaron dónde estaban ellos con Ash

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos Ash-dice seriamente el profesor Oak

-Así es profesor-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-no me diga que ahora me va hacer un interrogatorio por mi desaparición, porque les recuerdo que usted tiene muchos pero muchos años encima para pretender ser mi padre, además yo ya tengo el mío por si no lo sabia

Todo el mundo estaba más que sorprendido por la nueva aptitud de Ash, excepto el profesor Oak aun conoce perfectamente a su estudiante, sabe que lo hace por aparentar , aun siente que el viejo Ash está ahí detrás de la máscara de hielo que se presenta frente a todas las personas presentes en el salón. Pero Gary no pensó lo mismo , estaba furioso de que Ash le falte el respeto a su abuelo, por muy elegido que pueda ser nadie le alza la voz a su abuelo, absolutamente nadie.

-Repite lo que dijiste perdedor-dice fríamente Gary mirando furiosamente a Ash

-¡Wow Gary al parecer estas más obsesionado con Paul que yo¡-exclama maliciosamente Ash-acaso no sabes que ese es el apodo que mi "querido" Pauli me da, si vas a insultarme por lo menos se original quieres, y pensar que aun todavía te sobre estimaba al parecer me equivoque también contigo Gary, entre tú y Paul Shinji definitivamente no tengo nada de qué preocuparme jajajajajaja

Silencio sepustral entre las personas que rodeaban a Ash, por su parte Pikachu y Lucario estaban realmente orgulloso de su elegido, ellos tampoco dejaran que Gary ni nadie vuelvan a pisotear a su amigo, sobre su cadáver si eso pasaría nuevamente.

-en fin no tengo más tiempo que perder amigos-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-como se dicen por ahí si hay alguien más que tenga que decirme que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Yo si tengo que decirte algo Ash-dice seriamente el Profesor Oak-y no me moveré de aquí hasta que hablemos a solas

Ash suspiro profundamente , sabe que el profesor es terco , que cuando quiere algo no hay nadie que se lo impida, así que más tranquilamente volvió hablar.

-Bueno profesor lo escucho-dice seriamente Ash-pero de una que sea algo que valga la pena, porque este nuevo y mejorado Ash no está para perder el tiempo con nadie incluso con usted profesor..

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis lectores, en el siguiente capítulo más del enfrentamiento de Delia con una furiosa Marion, y una interesante conversación entre el profesor y Ash, será que el dirá la verdad sobre su desaparición , eso lo veremos, ya sabe actualizare una vez al mes, así si quieren revisen por favor…hasta la próxima besos y cuídense mucho…feliz semana santa….<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Autora: Bueno mis lectores nos vemos nuevamente, en el último día del mejor mes del año, porque dijo eso mis lectores, es porque esta escritora está cumpliendo año que tal, un año más de vida gracias a Dios y obviamente a mis padres, así que mejor día que este para un nuevo capítulo verdad, así sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor…..**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p>En el centro de la ciudad de Sinoh:<p>

Finalmente la hora de la verdad ha llegado para Ash Ketchum, por lo menos enfrentarse a unas de las pocas personas que fue buena con él en su vida pasada, porque así lo decidió el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, desde el momento en que encontró a sus verdaderos padres Lady Marion y el ultimo guardián de aura Sir Aarón se dijo a si mismo que todo lo que alguna vez fue Ash Ketchum está muerto y enterrado en su corazón para siempre. Viendo seriamente al profesor Oak al que alguna vez considero como un padre para él, ahora no sabe exactamente que hacer o que decir , conoce lo suficiente al profesor para presentir que el haría hasta lo imposible para que él le cuente lo que paso entre él y los demás traidores, y eso era algo que aun no estaba dispuesto a contar, aunque estaba más que preparado para enfrentarse a Paul Shinji y compañía , eso no significaba que no le doliera aun esos tormentosos recuerdos que a pesar de todo , del tiempo pasado y el entrenamiento con su padre Sir Aarón, aun lo persiguen en el rincón más remoto de su mente.

En cuanto a la reunión "familiar" que se estaba dando entre Lady Marion Sir Aarón los verdaderos padres de Ash y Delia Ketchum la madre adoptiva del elegido, el ambiente que rodeaba a esos tres no era muy diferente al que tenia Ash con el profesor Oak. Marion silenciosamente trataba de no matar a Delia con sus propias manos, después de saber que ella maltrato físicamente a su "príncipe", la joven morena juro a si misma hacerle pagar con creces el sufrimiento de su único hijo, pero debía analizar muy bien las cosas, esta noche definitivamente era de Ash, por sus impulsos asesinos contra la mujer que tiene en frente no debe permitir que la noche que representa el regreso oficial de su único hijo se vea truncada por esa miserable mujer.

-Muy bien Delia-dice fríamente Marion-estamos esperando que nos expliques como carrizo te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo.

-¡Ahora resulta que es tu hijo Marion!-exclama sarcásticamente Delia-después de que tú y Aaron se deshicieron de el así por así, por lo tanto no me vengas ahora a decirme que recuerdas que Ash es tu hijo después de todo.

-¡Eso no es así perra!-exclama furiosamente Marion-tu más que nadie debes saber la verdad de porque Ash está contigo, lo entregamos a ti para que estuviera a salvo del peligro que nos rodeaba a Aaron y a mí para ese entonces, pero es más que evidente que mi príncipe estuvo a salvo contigo bruja psicópata

-Mi esposa tiene razón Delia-dice fríamente Sir Aaron-pero por si acaso quieres seguir mintiéndote a ti misma, te hare recordar cómo fue que nos conocimos Delia Ketchum

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hace treces años atrás en el medio del bosque de Pueblo Paleta, una pareja de humanos con un bebe en su brazos, además de dos pokemon específicamente un Lucario y un pokemon legendario Celebi, caminaban hacia el Pueblo Paleta en busca de refugio para pasar la noche después de que el pokemon del tiempo los haya salvado de una muerte segura en su castillo en la época medieval, ahora se encontraban a salvos por los momentos, la pareja era un hombre de estatura mediana alta de cabello azabache su nombre Aaron y en su época era conocido como el guardián del Aura y tenía como aprendiz a un Lucario. En cuanto a la mujer que lo acompañaba era una hermosa morena clara de pelo largo ondulado con ojos color chocolates, ella era anteriormente una sirviente del palacio real gobernado por la Reina Ilene, su nombre Marion, Lady Marion y es la esposa de Sir Aaron._

_Ella cargaba un bebe en sus brazos, él bebe tenía menos de un mes de haber nacido, el directa o indirectamente era la razón por la cual ella y su esposo estaban en la situación actual que se encuentran ahora. Debido que Sir Aaron era un guardián de Aura se le tenía estrictamente prohibido cualquier relación con otros humanos, ya que su único deber era de poder ser una conexión entre los pokemon y los seres humanos; los guardianes de Auras son los únicos seres humanos en el mundo que son capaces de comunicarse con los pokemon, entendiendo su lenguaje perfectamente como si estuvieran comunicándose con otro humano._

_Pero el último guardián de Aura no conto con enamorarse por primera vez en su vida al conocer a Lady Marion, se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista, por eso ellos tuvieron muchos problemas por el sencillo hecho de estar juntos. Gracias a la ayuda de Lucario, Celebi, y la Reina Ilene su sueño de estar juntos se hizo realidad. Pero al quedar Lady Marion ellos no contaron que los antiguos compañeros de Sir Aaron además de los antiguos Cazadores de Pokemon iban al castillo para acabar con la vida de ambos en especial la del bebe ya nacido. Por eso el pokemon del tiempo Celebi decidió transportar a la pequeña familia fuera del castillo, lo que él y los demás no contaron que el campo magnético que los estaba transportando estaba sufriendo algunos cambios, por los cual los llevaron directamente a otra época, que según Celebi es el futuro, por lo cual están cerca del Pueblo Paleta._

_-Aaron amor-dice una cansada Marion-será que podemos descansar, tengo que alimentar a mi príncipe si no lo sabes, tenemos un bebe que a la hora de comer no tiene hora ni fecha en el calendario si no lo sabias querido._

_Tanto Sir Aaron como Lucario y Celebi tenían una gota en la cabeza._

_-Supongo que tienes razón querida-suspira profundamente Sir Aaron- descansaremos un poco aquí, creo que estamos cerca de salir de este bosque, o al menos eso espero_

_Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero para su mala suerte su adorada esposa lo escucho perfectamente, iba a decirle algo cuando para la suerte del último guardián de aura su único hijo lo salvo de una muerte segura por parte de su esposa. El llanto del bebe se podía escuchar a lo lejos obviamente tenía hambre, así que Lady Marion se sentó debajo de un árbol frondoso, sosteniendo suavemente a su bebe para tratar de calmarlo un poco._

_-Ya amor sé que tienes hambre cariño-dice dulcemente y en voz baja Marion mirando sonriente a su bebe-no es mi culpa que a tu papa no se le dé el saber de las direcciones cariño , pero yo estoy aquí mi príncipe, mi Ash no dejare que nada malo te pase, ni siquiera por lo despistado de tu padre._

_Mientras que Celebi y Lucario nuevamente tenían una gota en la cabeza, Sir Aaron suspiro profundamente, no cabe duda que su adorada esposa era única en su estilo. Ella no era como cualquier mujer que él haya conocido antes, definitivamente no lo era. Más bien era una mujer de carácter que sin importarle en qué lugar este o el momento que se presente, nunca se anda con rodeos para decir lo que siente y lamentablemente él es testigo fiel de que eso es verdad._

_En cuanto al hijo de Sir Aaron y Lady Marion, su nombre era Ash se lo puso evidentemente su madre, porque según ella su amado esposo puede ser el gran Héroe de su época, pero definitivamente a la hora de darle un nombre a su bebe, el pobre hombre careció de ideas en ese momento, por lo tanto ella como siempre se le adelanto a su queridísimo esposo en ponerle un nombre a su único hijo y decidió ponerle Ash le queda de un bien según ella. En cuanto a Sir Aaron el acepto con gusto ese nombre, aunque muy en el fondo con su esposa el nunca pero nunca tenía otra opción. Por su parte el pequeño Ash era un bebe muy hermoso de piel canela clara como su madre, el cabello azabache que lo heredó de su padre Sir Aaron y los ojos chocolates igualmente de su madre Lady Marion , en fin era la combinación perfecta de ambos padres, mientras Celebi veía fijamente al bebe tenía un presentimiento que el Hijo de Sir Aaron y Lady Marion seria más de lo que aparenta, él no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que este bebe no solo cambiaría la vida de sus padres sino también de los pokemon y los humanos por igual._

_De repente sintieron la presencia de alguien acercándose a ellos, inmediatamente Sir Aaron y Lucario se pusieron en posición de defensa, tanto el ultimo guardián del aura como su aprendiz no iban a permitir que nadie se le acercara a Lady Marion y mucho menos que intentaran hacerle daño a su hijo, el hecho de estar en un lugar muy pero muy distinto al de donde ellos vienen no significa que no son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, solamente para proteger a los suyos._

_-Esperen un momento-dice Celebi-creo que son dos humanos, son un hombre y una mujer, creo que por los momentos no hay nada que temer._

_-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso Celebi?-pregunta seriamente Lucario_

_-Bueno Lucario-suspira profundamente Celebi-tan seguro como seguro no estoy, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos, total no podemos perder más de lo que ya perdimos o sí._

_-Celebi tiene razón-dice de repente Lady Marion-no quiero poner en peligro la vida de Ash, pero querido tampoco podemos de ambular por aquí permanentemente_

_Sir Aarón asintió en acuerdo con su esposa y poco a poco se acercaron a donde provenían los pasos de la otra pareja de humanos. Ante ellos estaba un hombre alto de contextura gruesa piel pálida cabello anaranjado claro, vestía una camisa clara manga larga con un chaleco marrón y un pantalón marrón. La mujer que la acompañaba era de estatura baja, piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro recogido con una cola baja y vestía un vestido largo anaranjado oscuros con unas pequeñas botas negras._

_-Buenos días señor y señora-dice amablemente el peli naranja-algo me dice que no son de por aquí verdad_

_Tanto Sir Aaron como Lady Marion se miraron entre si hasta que fue el propio guardián de Aura que decidió responderle al hombre que tenía en frente._

_-La verdad no lo somos señor-dice seriamente Sir Aaron-mi esposa y yo somos de tierras muy lejanas, y la verdad no tenemos idea en donde estamos en realidad_

_-Ante todo permítame presentarme-sonríe sinceramente el peli naranja-mi nombre es Adam Ketchum y ella es mi esposa Delia, y están en Pueblo Paleta_

_-Mucho gusto Adam, Delia-sonríe tranquilamente Sir Aaron-mi nombre es Aaron y ella es mi esposa Marion, él bebe que carga en sus brazos es nuestro primer hijo se llama Ash_

_-Felicitaciones a los dos-sonríe Adam-que tal si los invito a nuestra casa, porque en un bosque profundo como este, definitivamente no es un lugar seguro para su bebe_

_-¿Esta seguro Adam?-pregunta una apenada Marion-es que no queremos ser molestia para ustedes, apenas nos estamos conociendo_

_-De eso no se preocupe Marion-a mi esposa y a mí nos gusta ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten, no es así querida_

_-Mi esposo esta en lo cierto señores-sonríe falsamente Delia-no se preocupen de nada, que nuestra casa es espaciosa para ustedes y su pequeño bebe_

_Al final Sir Aaron aceptó el ofrecimiento del matrimonio Ketchum, aunque solamente Lady Marion noto la mirada maliciosa que la esposa de Adam Ketchum le estaba dando a su bebe y ella tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no podía hacer nada en cualquier momento ella y su esposo tendrían que dejar este lugar para regresar a su época, solo espera que de verdad este equivocada y que su hijo este a salvo con esta familia."_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Lady Marion suspiro profundamente, al parecer su mal presentimiento con la mujer que tenía en frente se hizo realidad, se pregunta qué hubiese pasado si hubiese seguidos sus instintos, si jamás hubiese dejado a su hijo Ash con esa familia, no es que se queja de Adam Ketchum. Según lo poco que compartieron con el esposo de Delia se veía a simple vista, que él era un hombre sencillo de buen corazón, prueba de ello el hecho de que le ofreció su casa a ella y su esposo Sir Aarón sin hacer preguntas que los comprometiera a ambos, pero Delia, esa mujer era otra cosa; su falso interés en Ash, la forma de verlo casi como si tuviera una obsesión con su pequeño le daba un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pero en esos momentos tanto ella como su esposo Sir Aaron no tenía mucho en que pensar; su Reina Ilene los necesitaba y ellos tuvieron que dejar a su único hijo en manos de esa pareja, cosa que hasta por los momentos, por la forma en que ella y su esposo se encontraron con su hijo al borde de la muerte hace que Lady Marion , piense que ese ha sido el peor error de su vida, dejar a Ash en manos de alguien tan perversa como Delia Ketchum.

En cuanto a la reunión de Ash con el profesor Oak, el primero más bien estaba atento por no decir inquieto por la reunión de sus padres biológicos con su madre adoptiva Delia Ketchum, siendo honesto consigo mismo, le preocupaba que esa mujer hiciera algo contra su madre Marion, aunque sabe que definitivamente su madre biológica es una mujer de armas tomar, pero con respecto a Delia nada se sabe, el conoce perfectamente a esa mujer. Sabe que cuando Delia se hace el papel de víctima es como si todo el mundo se pusiera a sus pies, y prueba de ello el hecho que lo trato como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos, lo cual resulta ser la cosa más insólita para el ex entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. En cuanto al segundo, es decir el profesor Oak estaba esperando pacientemente que su ex alumno Ash Ketchum iniciara la conversación, pero al parecer el joven aún estaba distraído viendo de reojo la "monumental" reunión que se estaba dando entre sus padres verdaderos y Delia su madre adoptiva, en parte el entiende su preocupación por ellos, pero también debe entender el joven que por lo menos a él le debe algunas explicaciones como el hecho de su misteriosa desaparición. Aunque él estaba casi totalmente seguro de que tanto Brock, Misty, May, Max y Dawn tuvieron mucho que ver en eso, esperaba que el propio Ash se lo confirmara.

Pero lo que el profesor Oak no sabe es que el elegido no piensa hacer precisamente eso, si Ash le dijera que huyo de Sinoh a causa de sus ex compañeros de viaje, le daría la satisfacción de su vida a esa cuerda de viles traidores y primero muerto ante que eso suceda. Tenía que ser sumamente inteligente y habilidoso en este encuentro con el profesor, sobre todo delante de esos traidores, de Gary y Tracey. Hablando de su primer amigo y rival Gary Oak porque a Ash no le sorprende el comportamiento de este, suspiro profundamente pensó, soñó quizás que por lo menos que con el tiempo Gary Oak iba a cambiar su actitud contra él, pero al parecer eso sería soñar demasiado, porque no tiene ni más de media hora en frente de él y ya esté está a la defensiva, sinceramente hasta el propio Ash se pregunta porque tuvo tan obsesionado con Gary en primer lugar, pero eso debía esperar ahora lo primero , ponerle un freno al profesor Oak en sus intentos de que le cuente la verdad sobre su huida de Sinoh.

-Muy bien Profesor Oak-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-como lo dije antes, lo repito nuevamente, que es tan importante que quiere decirme, porque yo tengo ocupaciones más importantes que atender, me explico profesor

-Tu sabes lo que quiero Ash-dice seriamente el profesor Oak-necesito saber porque desapareciste de Sinoh así de repente, tengo derecho a saberlo no te pareces jovencito

Al elegido para nada le gusto el ultimo comentario del profesor Oak, es cierto que él se portó muy bien con él y que siempre estuvo pendiente de su viaje pokemon, además de haberlo ayudado a fortalecer su amistad con Pikachu. Pero de ahí a reclamarle su desaparición de Sinoh como si él fuese su padre es otra cosa, a pesar de que el profesor Oak fue una buena persona con él, tampoco estuvo pendiente de su relación con su madre adoptiva Delia Ketchum, por lo tanto él no se va a dejar intimidar así por así, no sufrió la traición de sus ex compañeros de gratis, el aprendió de la misma, y es hora que el profesor se dé cuenta de eso.

-Wow me sorprende esa actitud suya conmigo profesor-dice sarcásticamente el elegido-después de todo mi padre está cerca mío y le recuerdo por enésima vez que solamente a él yo le debo rendir cuentas a nadie más que él me hago entender profesor Oak.

Lo último lo dijo mirando fríamente al profesor Oak que de verdad le sorprendió la actitud de este nuevo Ash, iba a repicarle cuando fue el propio Ash que levantando su mano para impedir hablarle se dirigió nuevamente a su "maestro"

-Pero para que vea que no soy tan malo como parezco profesor Oak-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-le diré que después de mi "terrible" derrota con Paul Shinji , decidí irme a entrenar con Pikachu y mis otros pokemon para hacerme más fuerte y aquí ven , estoy de regreso profesor

El profesor Oak y los demás lo miraban totalmente asombrados por la actitud muy liberal de Ash hacia la persona que lo ayudo en convertirse en entrenador pokemon, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto de verdad tenia asuntos muy importantes que atender como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con las personas que tienen en frente aunque estas incluyas al profesor y a Tracey. De verdad no tenía nada en contra de Tracey el asistente del profesor Oak demostró en poco tiempo ser un "amigo leal" a él, pero lamentablemente por circunstancias ajenas a Tracey el elegido no está precisamente para recuperar el tiempo perdido con el chico de las islas naranjas, ni con el profesor Oak ni mucho menos con Gary, pero las personas que están a su alrededor no entienden eso.

-¡No puedo creer esto Ash!-exclama falsamente sorprendido Max-de verdad estas reconociendo tu derrota con Paul, si es así significa que ya te diste por vencido con el verdad

Tanto Brock, Misty, Dawn y la propia May suspiraron profundamente ante la idiotez de Max, ellos agradecían a los dioses que Paul ya no estaba en la fiesta, porque si no el hermano menor de May estaría en grandes problemas. Por su parte el profesor Oak, Gary y el propio Tracey estaban impactados por las palabras del pequeño Max, ahora ninguno de los tres necesitaban de las palabras de Ash para confirmar que esos tuvieron mucho que ver con su desaparición , el profesor iba hablar nuevamente, pero en ese mismo instante el propio Ash lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-jajajajajajajaja que gracioso eres Max-ríe maliciosamente Ash-de veras crees que me di por vencido con derrotar a mi "querido" Pauli, si así fuera mi estimado Max no estuviese aquí en primer lugar no crees Maxi

Lo último lo dijo muy escalofriantemente a tal punto que hizo temblar al pequeño Max y a los demás traidores que lo acompañan.

-No me malinterpreten chicos-dice maliciosamente Ash-pero el hecho de ya no estar obsesionado con Paul no quita que él y yo no nos volvamos a enfrentar, después de todo en esta competencia cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero mis estimados amigos se olvidan acaso que yo soy miembro de la Elite Four, y creo que es hora de ocupar mi lugar no les parece

-Hablando de eso Ash-dice seriamente Brock-¿Cómo es eso que eres miembro de la Elite Four?

-Celoso Brock-dice en tono de burla Ash-acaso olvidas que Scott me hizo una propuesta que al principio yo rechace

-Si pero te recuerdo que era para ser tener un gimnasio no otra cosa Ash-dice Brock obviando la burla de Ash

-Pero prácticamente es lo mismo Brock-dice calmadamente Ash- la mayoría de los que son maestros de gimnasio pertenecen a la Elites de la región que representan, con algunas excepciones como la tuya y obviamente Misty claro esta

Lo último lo dijo para burlarse abiertamente de Misty y hacerla molestar cosa que consiguió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Ash Ketchum?-pregunta una muy furiosa Misty

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Misty-dice seriamente Ash-tanto tu como Brock no aprobaron para ser miembros de la Elite Four, así que no sé porque se molestan tanto porque yo lo sea, creo que con lo que he hecho en mis viajes pokemon, formando casi siempre entre los diez mejores de cada región me hacen tener mérito para formar parte de la misma o al menos eso pienso yo…

Lo último lo dijo con una "falsa humildad" que ninguno de las personas se lo creían, es as ni el mismo Ash se creía lo que acaba de decir, pero de eso se trataba, todo era un parte de un juego, que solamente el decidiría cuando ponerle fin y lamentablemente ni siquiera el juego en si ha dado inicio, por lo tanto esta noche es solo el principio de las muchas sorpresas que tanto Brock y los demás tendrán por parte del nuevo y mejorado Ash Ketchum.

De regreso a la Mansión de Ash, todos los pokemon no sabían si lo que estaban viendo a través del poder de Arceus era real o no, porque incluso para ellos le era insólito que los "traidores" de su elegido lo traten como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, lo cual para ellos era verídico que Paul Shinji esta vez quiere acabar con Ash a como dé lugar , pero la pregunta que se hacían era cual era la maldita obsesión que tenía ese imbécil con su elegido, al parecer era un hecho que con esta competencia todo iba a salir a la luz, quizás incluso la verdadera identidad de Ash Ketchum para los pokemon.

-no puedo creer el cinismo de estos humanos-dice un furioso Mew-en serio ni yo soy capaz de soportar estar cerca de ellos, definitivamente nuestro elegido merece un altar por estar aguantándoselos en estos momentos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mew-dice una molesta Latías-es increíble que se sigan haciéndose los locos después de lo que fueron capaces de hacerle a Ash

-Pero Latías olvidas una cosa-dice seriamente Entei-Ash se enteró de su traición precisamente, porque tanto el como Pikachu escucharon perfectamente lo que esos miserables opinan de él, por lo tanto ellos no tienen idea de que nuestro elegido sabe la verdad, lo más lógico es que aun sigan en sus planes de engañar a Ash.

-Y si a eso le agregamos el interés de Paul por Ash-dice Lugia-entonces definitivamente debemos estar más atento con nuestro elegido y no permitir que ninguno de ellos le pongan un dedo encima a Ash.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con Lugia el pokemon de los mares, aun la noche no termina y ya ellos tienen bastantes preocupaciones encimas, dichas preocupaciones giran en torno a su elegido a Ash Ketchum.

De vuelta precisamente con Ash , el joven elegido suspiraba profundamente quería un poco de relajo en esta fiesta, poder disfrutarla con Pikachu y Lucario, pero al parecer gracias a Brock, Misty, May, Max y Dawn además del profesor Oak , Gary y Tracey eso no va a suceder. Mirando de reojo a Dawn se dio cuenta que la chica peli azul estaba tranquila, demasiado para su gusto, el escucho perfectamente sus intenciones de enamorarlo para destruirlo a favor de Paul, pero ella aún no ha dicho nada y el no entiende el porqué, debería aprovechar esta oportunidad que directa o indirectamente le está dando, pero si no lo quiere utilizar allá ella, ahora tenía que salir del salón para hablar en privado con Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite Four, sonrió maliciosamente sabía que la mayoría de los miembros lo aceptaban a pesar de la sorpresa de saber que él , un niño de apenas trece años de edad se convirtiera un miembro de la Elite Four era algo que para todos ellos seguramente le eras muy difícil de procesar. Pero sobre todo para Anabel la entrenadora de gimnasio de la región Hoen, que por medio de Mew Ash esta consciente que esa chica puede complicarle las cosas aquí en Sinoh, y él no puede darse el lujo de permitir que ella o cualquier otra persona se atraviese en su deseo de acabar con Paul Shinji y las demás personas que acabaron con él hace meses atrás.

-Bueno profesor-dice seriamente Ash-si ya no hay nada más que decirme , me tengo que ir, al parecer mis padres decidieron que su conversación con Delia sea en otro lugar ya que ellos no están donde yo los deje hace unos momentos atrás

Y eso era verdad, extrañamente Ash se dio cuenta que sus padres ya no estaban, ni ellos ni Delia lo cual supone que ellos decidieron culminar su conversación en otro lugar. Aun así el elegido no los iba a buscar, ya que confía plenamente en ellos y saben que tanto Lady Marion como Sir Aaron saben lo que hacen, además nuevamente con lo furiosa que esta su madre, él no lo tiene que pensar dos veces para saber que por nada en el mundo debe interferir en su conversación con esa mala mujer.

-Ash aún tenemos hablar-dice seriamente el profesor Oak-no sé lo que te paso en este tiempo por el cual este tan cambiando, aunque tengo mis sospechas, si no quieres hablar por lo menos puedes confirmármelas creo que es lo justo no lo crees Ash

Mientras que Brock , Misty , May, Max y Dawn estaban sudando frio, porque ellos sabían que desde que fueron a Pueblo Paleta a buscar a Ash, el Profesor Oak de cierta manera no ha sido el mismo con ellos, por lo cual tienen un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Por su parte Ash entrecerró sus ojos mirando fijamente tanto al profesor como a sus ex compañeros a la vez, al parecer él no es el único que la vida lo ha sorprendido últimamente, pero suspiro profundamente, esta vez no tiene ganas de seguir hablando con el profesor Oak, al menos no frente a los que lo traicionaron, mas calmadamente se dirigió a su antiguo maestro.

-Mire profesor Oak-dice seriamente Ash-sinceramente no tengo tiempo que perder con usted, sea lo que sea que sabe de mí, le dijo por no decir le aconsejo que se lo mantenga para usted mismo, tal vez de verdad hablaremos más adelante, pero ahora tengo cosas que atender, así si me disculpan.

Con eso se alejó, pero en ese preciso momento escucho una voz detrás de él, suspiro profundamente sabía que esa voz pertenecía precisamente a su ex primer amor Dawn, ahora la chica si decidió hablar después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres Dawn?-pregunta con fastidio Ash-en serio hablare contigo y los demás más adelante, pero ahora no por favor

Odiaba ser condescendiente con ella, después de todo lo que ella le hizo pasar, pero nuevamente su reunión con Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite Four, era más importante, pero la peli azul tenía otros planes, no se iba a dejar por esa nueva "imagen y actitud" de Ash, ella sabía que ante su "adorado" Paul Shinji Ash Ketchum es y seguirá siendo un perdedor de primera.

-Sera que podemos hablar Ash-dice seductoramente Dawn al oído de Ash-la verdad no te parece que debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, solo nosotros solos querido.

Ash abrió sus ojos en shock, el cinismo de esta chica es de nuevas alturas, aunque finalmente se quitó un peso de encima, ya sabe que es lo que planea esta chica con él y sabe de qué forma puede neutralizar cualquier movimiento que haga Dawn, pero por enésima vez en la noche, el la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Tanto el como Pikachu y Lucario caminaron en búsqueda de sus padres, pero nada de nada.

-¿A dónde rayos se fueron papa y mama?-pregunta un total confundido Ash

-La verdad esto me sorprende Ash-suspira profundamente Lucario-este tipo de cosas no son de Sir Aaron ni mucho menos de Lady Marion

-Eso es verdad-dice Pikachu-pero como esta es tu noche Ash, creo que ellos creyeron mejor que deberían arreglar sus asuntos con esa miserable mujer fuera de aquí

-Supongo que ambos tienen razón-suspira profundamente el elegido-será mejor hablar con Scott y enfrentarme a los demás miembros de la Elite mañana, realmente este día ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, pero chicos actualmente estoy sumamente cansado.

Tanto Pikachu y Lucario asintieron en acuerdo con su amigo, a pesar de que en toda la noche Ash estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas, ambos pokemon saben que aún hay heridas por cicatrizar en el corazón de su elegido, prueba fidedigna de ello, es la perra de Dawn, que para el pokemon eléctrico, la peli azul definitivamente se estaba ganando un boleto directo al infierno que el con mucho gusto se lo daría personalmente.

Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su amigo Scott, Anabel la chica psíquica se acercó a él, el elegido al verla fijamente se dio cuenta que definitivamente con las chicas Ash Ketchum no pega una.

-¿Qué quieres Anabel?-pregunta seriamente Ash-se por un buen amigo mío que no estás muy feliz con mi regreso verdad

-Asi es Ash-dice tranquilamente Anabel-así como también debes saber que no permitiré que manipules a los pokemon a tu antojo, por eso te propongo algo que sé que te va a gustar

Una parte de Ash se molestó con la chica que tenía en frente, de verdad piensa que él es un canalla como Paul, sinceramente Anabel aparentemente no lo conoce como dice hacerlo, pero si ella tiene una propuesta el con gusto la escuchara, quizás esa chica sin saberlo le esté allanando su regreso oficial como el "mejor entrenador "de los pokemon

-Bueno querida Anabel-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-me encanta que no te andes con rodeos, así que soy todo oído querido

Lo último lo dijo escalofriantemente lo que sorprendió a la miembro de la Elite, Four pero aun así, decidió enfrentarse a Ash de una buena vez

-Quiero una batalla pokemon Ash-dice seriamente Anabel-quiero luchar contigo de forma de tú a tú y si gano, tienes que prometer que no participaras en esta competencia y que desaparecerás nuevamente pero esta vez será para siempre

Tanto Pikachu como Lucario abrieron sus ojos en shock ante tremenda propuesta de Anabel, el pokemon amarillo miro furiosamente a la peli lila, en cambio su mejor amigo sonrió mas fríamente si es posible

-¨!Wow Anabel que propuesta la tuya!-exclama sarcásticamente Ash-y sabes algo más querida, por supuesto que acepto, pero a cambio que me darás tú, porque te puedes imaginar que si yo gano tú me tendrás que dar algo a cambio, no crees que es justo querida

Anabel estaba en shock , no conto que Ash no solo aceptara fácilmente, sino más bien le devolvió la propuesta en su cara, así sin más que decir el joven se acercó a ella

-Y sé lo que quiero de ti Anabel-susurra fríamente Ash al oído de Anabel-quiero tu renuncia inmediatamente tanto como líder del gimnasio y miembro de la Elite Four, además quiero a tus pokemon conmigo , en pocas palabras querida si yo gano te quitare todo , absolutamente todo Anabel, jajajajaja

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee!-exclama totalmente en shock Anabel

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis lectores espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, sino por lo menos felicítenme por mi cumple no creen que al menos me lo merezco verdad, en fin voy a gozar de lo lindo mi día mientras nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si quieren revisen por favor…..<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Autora: hola mis lectores nos encontramos nuevamente con otro capítulo más, sin más rodeos hay algunas sorpresas en este capítulo que espero les guste, les anticipo que en tres capítulos más daré oficialmente por iniciada la competencia, debido a que Ash se tiene que enfrentar con Anabel, además de tener algunos encuentros cercanos con viejos amigos, sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon , yo solo poseo la historia,,,**

* * *

><p>En el centro de la ciudad de Sinoh:<p>

Anabel la chica de la región Hoenn, jamás se imaginó pasar por lo que está pasando actualmente. Cuando por sus instintos psíquicos sintió que el regreso de Ash Ketchum a la región de Sinoh y por lo tanto a las competencias de pokemon podría causar desgracias tanto para los pokemon como para los humanos, se dijo a si misma que tenía que hacer algo , que no podía permitir que Ash utilice a los pokemon con fines malignos, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, según ella no justifica sus intenciones de este de utilizar a los pokemon a su antojo, por eso pensó en cuando se encontrara con Ash enfrentarse el en una batalla para detener cualquier plan que tengan el en contra de la humanidad. Pero ahora todo se le volteo en contra de ella, porque el joven no es el mismo ingenuo de antes. Ash con toda la seguridad en sí mismo que ella jamás pensó ver, no solo acepto luchar contra ella, sino que está decidido acabar con ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque para Anabel si Ash Ketchum la derrota perderá sus pokemon para siempre y eso sería literalmente su fin, porque sus pokemon son lo único que tiene, y ella no podría vivir si los pierde en manos de Ash Ketchum,

En cuanto al elegido, si lo analizaba muy profundamente el no creyó que la chica que tiene en frente le saliera con esa estúpida idea de enfrentarse a él, es que no le valió la advertencia de Mew, por la forma que se enfrentó a él, de nada le valió que uno de los legendarios le advirtiera no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. Suspiro profundamente Anabel no es cualquier entrenadora, ella tiene un lazo psíquico con sus pokemon y él es testigo fidedigno de ello cuando se enfrentaron en su gimnasio por una de sus medallas en la competencia de la Batalla de la Frontera, por eso no le cabe en la cabeza que la chica por tener creencias estúpidas acerca de el manipular a los pokemon sea capaz, de arriesgar todo incluso a sus propios pokemon , porque no le cabe duda que , si Anabel le hizo semejante propuesta para según ella detenerlo de cometer el peor error de su vida, seguramente va a aceptar lo que el mismo le acaba de proponer, el no querida lastimar a los pokemon de Anabel , pero al parecer la propia chica no le estaba dejando ninguna otra opción.

-Bueno mi querida Anabel-sonríe maliciosa Ash-esta fabulosa noche está por terminar, así que cuando me piensas dar tu respuesta, lamento decirte que no puedo esperar toda la vida jajajajajaja

Anabel se molestó por el sarcasmo de Ash, pero se mantuvo tranquila y firmemente se dirigió a Ash.

-Creo que sería mejor un día antes de la competencia Ash-ahora fue el turno de Anabel de sonreírle maliciosamente a Ash-al menos que tengas algún problema con ello Ash

-Por supuesto que no Anabel-dice seriamente Ash-yo más bien iba hablar con Scott para presentarme oficialmente como un miembro de la Elite Four ante ti y los demás, y como la competencia va a comenzar en tres días por mí no hay ningún problema, y claro para Pikachu también no es así Pikachu

-Pika..pika.. pikapi pikachu (así es Ash esta chica ni siquiera sabrá quien la golpeo cuando nos enfrentemos a ella)-dice maliciosamente Pikachu

Como Pikachu está en frente de a otros humanos, no tiene opción que utilizar su lenguaje pokemon con su amigo, lo bueno es que Ash aprendió perfectamente cómo comunicarse con ellos en casos especiales como este. En cuanto Anabel sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo por la mirada escalofriante que le dio Pikachu, aunque supone que tiene que ver con el cambio de aptitud de Ash.

-Bueno entonces quedamos así Ash-dice tranquilamente Anabel-sabes que no será fácil vencerme, aquella vez fue por suerte, esta vez no tendré contemplación alguna

-jajajajajaja-ríe sarcásticamente Ash-cuál es la bendita manía de las personas que yo derroto en aceptar que perdieron conmigo, vamos Anabel no seas incrédula como Misty o May , o por lo menos no juegues ese papel frente a mi que no te va, sabes bien que te derrote justamente que no lo aceptes es otra cosa, si me disculpa debo retirarme iba hablar con Scott pero lo hare después, al final logre lo que quería ser el centro de atención de toda Sinoh jajajajajaja

Y con eso se fue con Pikachu y Lucario dejando Anabel parada en shock sin poder decir nada ante la frialdad del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Ash siguió caminando buscando a sus padres y Delia pero esto nada que nada , lo cual se estaba empezando a preocupar, pero en ese sencillo momento

-Hola mi príncipe disfrutando de tu fiesta-susurra en voz muy baja Marion dándole el susto de su vida a su hijo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito de un susto Ash-por amor a Arceus mama no me des esa clase de susto quieres

-¡Pero qué te pasa Ash!-exclama dramáticamente Marion-no se supone que manejas el aura como tu padre , debería saber que era yo que estaba detrás de ti cariño

-Por favor mama-suspira Ash con una gota en la cabeza-si estuviésemos en el castillo, obviamente sentiría tu presencia a kilómetros de distancia, pero estamos en Sinoh y no sé si tú lo sabes pero nadie aquí debe saber que yo soy un guardián de aura como mi padre , me entiendes mama

Lady Marion frunció los ojos en su hijo , mirándolo fríamente

-Me estás diciendo que metí la pata Ash-dice una muy furiosa Lady Marion

Tanto Lucario, Pikachu, Ash y Sir Aaron que estaba detrás de su esposa tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Entre nosotros mama-suspira profundamente Ash para sí mismo-no hare ningún comentario al respecto, sería como perder el tiempo de todos modos

Los demás con la excepción de Lady Marion asintieron en acuerdo con Ash.

-Dejemos las cosas así les parecen-dice seriamente Lucario-Ash Pikachu y yo lo estábamos buscando maestro, que fue lo que paso con Delia, la supuesta madre de Ash

-Tú lo has dicho mi querido Lucario-dice fría y maliciosamente Marion-la única y verdadera madre de Ash soy yo, en cuanto a la perra de Delia me temo que aún no falta por saber de ella

-¿A qué te refieres mama?-pregunta seriamente Ash

-Es mejor que no sepa nada todavía Ash-dice seriamente Sir Aaron-lo mejor será que te concentres en esta competencia y en tus enfrentamientos con tu ex compañeros, tu madre y yo no te vamos a ocultar nada no te preocupes por eso, pero necesitas mantener el control de ti mismo y con Delia a tu alrededor eso no va a ser posible

-Creo que el maestro tiene razón Ash-dice Lucario-concéntrate en enfrentarte a los traidores, en cuando a esa mala mujer , estoy seguro que tanto Sir Aaron como Lady Marion sabrán manejar esa situación.

-Lucario tiene razón príncipe-dice dulcemente Marion-sé que en estos momentos tú no estás preparado para enfrentarte a esa mujer, yo soy tu madre y aunque tengamos poco tiempo juntos te conozco lo suficiente para saber que verdad Ash por los momentos tu no debes enfrentarte a Delia me entiende cariño

Mientras que Sir Aaron, Pikachu y Lucario asintieron en acuerdo a Lady Marion, Ash suspiro profundamente no le quedaba de otra que darle la razón a sus padres, el aún no está para nada listo en enfrentarse a esa mujer, después de todo con Brock , Misty , May, Max y Dawn él tuvo relación mínimo como dos años entre todos ellos, pero con Delia prácticamente toda su vida , por lo cual no puede comparar ambas situaciones, y si sus padres piensan que pueden manejar a Delia por ellos mismo supone que tendrá que confiar en ellos, no es que tenga opción de todos modos.

-Supongo que todos ustedes tienen razón-suspira profundamente Ash-quiero despedirme de Scott, hablare con él y los demás miembros de la Elite Four para hacerle saber que nuestra "formal reunión" será mañana en la noche, porque de una alguien decidió alterar mis planes que tal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ash?-pregunta seriamente Sir Aaron

-Me refiero a Anabel papa-dice seriamente Ash-recuerdan que cuando estábamos en el crucero yo envié a Mew para avisarle a Scott de mi llegada aquí a Sinoh

Tanto Sir Aaron como Lady Marion asintieron esperando que su hijo continúe con su explicación.

-También debe saber-continua Ash-es que Anabel es una chica telequinetica líder de uno de los gimnasio de la región Hoenn además de ser un miembro de la Elite Four , y que creen papa mama ,ella tampoco está muy feliz de mi regreso que les parece

-¿Porque lo dices campeón?-pregunta nuevamente el último guardián de aura

-Porque papa ella cree que yo estoy manipulando a los pokemon a mi conveniencia-dice fríamente Ash

-Wow sin ánimos de ofender mi príncipe-dice seriamente Marion-pero al parecer Mew tiene razón, definitivamente tú no tienes suerte en escoger tus amistades, mucho menos sin son del sexo femenino

Y nuevamente tanto Ash, como su padre, Pikachu y Lucario tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza.

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo mama!-exclama sarcásticamente Ash-tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir seguro de mí mismo

-Cuando quieras cariño-sonríe dulcemente Marion-sabes que hare cualquier cosa por ti.

De milagro Ash no se cae para atrás, era un hecho que su madre es realmente una mujer muy especial, o no entendió que estaba siendo sarcástico o se hizo la loca para no perder una con él.

-Definitivamente con mi mama nadie pega una-murmura Ash para sí mismo

-Bienvenido a mi mundo campeón-susurra en voz baja Sir Aaron al oído de Ash

-Acaso dijiste algo querido-dice muy fríamente Marion

-Nada querida-dice un muy nervioso Sir Aaron-no dije nada, que te hace pensar que dije algo mi amor

Marion solo lo miro más fríamente , lo que le hizo pensar a Sir Aaron que si su esposa tuviera un poder especial en sus ojos, entonces era un hecho que el ultimo guardián de aura seria su hijo Ash porque seguramente el ya estuviera en el otro mundo obra y gracias a la mirada fría de su "dulce" esposa.

-Acompáñenme mas bien a hablar con Scott-dice seriamente Ash-es hora de regresar a la mansión, quiero descansar además de conversar con mis pokemon, no me gusta dejarlos solos por tanto tiempo

-Tienes razón querido-sonríe Marion-entonces que espera vamos a buscar a tu amigo Scott y de ahí regresamos a nuestra casa

Ash asintió en acuerdo con su madre y se fueron a buscar a Scott, no tuvieron que buscar mucho ya que en la entrada principal del salón de fiesta estaba el junto a los demás miembros de la Elite Four, incluyendo para su "mala suerte" según Mew y su madre a Anabel, él no sabía si ella le conto el reto que le impuso acerca de la batalla que los dos tendrá si lo hizo o no a él le va y le viene , total fue Anabel que se está buscando lo que no se le ha perdido.

-Hey Scott justo la persona que quería ver-sonríe pícaramente Ash a su antiguo "maestro"

-Vamos Ash a quien engañar-sonríe Scott-sé que van de salida, así que tú me dirás, para que soy bueno

-jajajajaja Scott como se nota que tú me conoces-sonríe sinceramente Ash-bueno primero que nada te presento a mis Padres Aaron Himurashi Y Marion Himurashi, ellos son mis verdaderos padres en realidad

-Me alegro mucho de conocerlo Scott-sonríe sinceramente Sir Aarón-mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de usted

-Mi esposo tiene razón Scott-sonríe Marion- no sabe lo agradecida que estoy que siempre ha estado pendiente de mi príncipe

Scott sonrio interiormente al sonrojo de Ash por lo dicho por su madre

-No tienen nada que agradecerme Señores Himurashi-dice seriamente Ash-desde que vi a Ash por primera vez en Hoenn siempre supe que él era especial, y por lo visto no me equivoque o si Ash

-Pero que cosas dices Scott-dice algo apenado Ash-lo único que he hecho es proteger a los pokemon, sabes que ellos son como mi familia, haría cualquier cosa por ello

-Si seguro Ash-murmura Anabel para sí misma

Sin embargo tanto Scott como sus otros compañeros de la Elite Four escucharon perfectamente lo que ella dijo en voz baja

-¿Hay algún problema Anabel?-pregunta seriamente Scott-pensé que en la reunión que teníamos, acerca de dejar las cosas en paz con Ash yo había sido muy claro contigo y el resto de tus compañeros

-No pongas palabras que no haya dicho Scott-dice seriamente Anabel-yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta locura, pero tú eres el presidente de la frontera, así que no tengo más remedio en seguir tus ordenes o acaso tengo otra opción Scott

Tanto Brandon como Lance, Agatha, Cynthia, Wallace los otros compañeros de Anabel y el propio Scott estaban más que sorprendidos de la aptitud de la más joven miembro de la elite, Scott pensó que al principio por lo que Ash sufrió , Anabel tenia razones por preocuparse por la nueva aptitud del joven entrenador, pero al notar la desaparición de los legendarios, saben que cualquier decisión que tome el elegido los pokemon lo van apoyar a toda costa y su único encuentro con Mew es prueba de ello, aún recuerda como el pequeño pokemon legendario miro fríamente a Anabel, lo cual es verídico que quien se atreva a enfrentarse a su pupilo en estos momentos se la vera negras con los legendarios, ninguno de ellos permitirán que le pongan un dedo encima a Ash.

-Yo no sé qué está pasando contigo Anabel-dice seriamente Cynthia-generalmente eres la más intuitiva de todos nosotros, ahora apenas te reconozco, juzgas a las personas así por así.

-Estas muy equivocada Cynthia-dice algo molesta Anabel-porque sigo mis instintos es que actuó así, yo sé que algo paso con Ash y también sé que los pokemon pagaran las consecuencias de lo que planea hacer el aquí en Sinoh.

Eso sin duda molesto a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, obviamente más al propio Ash que ya no aguanta que pasen los dos días para enfrentarse a la chica psíquica de una buena vez, ella y los demás van a pagar caro el juzgarlo como lo están haciendo cuando el en ningún momento ha obligado ni obligara jamás a sus pokemon hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Ni hablar de Pikachu que esta vez sí que estaba que iba a explotar ni siquiera Lucario ni el mismísimo Arceus lo iba a detener, pero algo muy extraño paso, Anabel fue atacada por un pokemon , que nadie sabía de quien era .

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grita Anabel al ser rasguñada por un misterioso pokemon

El pokemon era pequeño de color verde grisáceo con ojos grandes, era de tipo dragón por la forma de actuar pero definitivamente no era de Sinoh…

-¡Es un pokemon de Unova!-exclama totalmente sorprendido Scott-los pokemon de esa región, son tan raros como los legendarios, es un Axew

Axew..axew…axew (no dejares que hables mal del elegido miserable bruja, yo no te lo permitiré)-dice un muy furioso Axew

Ash sonrio gratamente al parecer hasta los pokemon de la región Unova parecía encariñarse con él, así que sin dudarlo se acercó a él , dándole la mano para que se acercara a él, el pokemon sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a los brazos de Ash. El elegido vio que estaba una de sus garras heridas , así que sin nadie se dé cuenta libero un poco de su aura y automáticamente lo curo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien Axew-sonrie dulcemente Ash-eres muy dulce verdad, realmente debes tener a alguien especial contigo , porque alguien de buen corazón solo puede tener un pokemon como tu Axew

-Axew…axew…axew…axew (no cabes dudas que tú eres el elegido, yo quiero estar contigo elegido)-sonrie sinceramente Axew a Ash

Ash solo acaricio con cariño al pequeño pokemon dragón, hasta que alguien se acercó a donde estaba el y los demás

-Axew…axew…axew….ven aquí-dice una voz de una chica

En ese momento Ash, sus padres, Pikachu , Lucario, Scott y los miembros de la elite, se voltearon para ver a una chica morena de estatura mediana alta, con una vestimenta algo extraña , junto a ella estaba un chico un poco más alto que ella. La chica de piel morena, cabellera abundante de color morado sujetado en en cuatro colas, camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalón de color pastel claro; el chico de era de cabello verde de punta corto, ojos verde claro y vestía como un mesonero, Ash no sabía porque pero presentía que ambos chicos eran más de lo que aparenta por su vestimenta, supone que saber del aura como su padre definitivamente tiene sus ventajas.

Por su parte los dos jóvenes sonrieron interiormente por fin la búsqueda ha terminado, gracias a Axew lograron encontrar lo que por meses estaban buscando, hace seis meses a ambos chicos se les encomendó la tarea de buscar a un joven entrenador de pokemon que desapareció misteriosamente. Para ambos jóvenes esa tarea supuestamente era extraña hasta que escucharon por voz de quien le dio la tarea de que ese joven no era cualquier entrenador, que era alguien especial, en pocas palabras "El Elegido" y algo les dices que el chico que tiene en sus brazos a Axew lo es.

-Mi nombre es Iris-dice la morena-soy de la región de Tessalia y ese Axew que tiene en tus brazos es mío

Lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente al joven que tiene su pokemon en sus brazos. El joven era de tez morena y cabello azabache y su mirada penetrante , ella podría jurar que el a través de su mirada la vez de una forma profunda que no cualquier persona podría hacer. Por su parte después de mirar fijamente a ambos jóvenes Ash se dirigio nuevamente a Axew, sonriéndole dulcemente decidió saber un poco más del pokemon de Unova, al parecer esta chica Iris a pesar de un carácter fuerte que él pudo percibir si es una buena entrenadora, bueno al menos mucho mejor que Misty , May y Dawn y ya eso es mucho pero mucho que decir.

-Oye Axew te puedo preguntar algo-dice Ash sonriendo a Axew

-Axew...axew…axew…axew…(cualquier cosa elegido, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras)-dice alegremente Ash

-jajajajajajaja llámame Ash Axew-sonríe alegremente Ash-no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me llamen elegido aunque lo soy, pero eres de mi familia Axew así que llámame por mi nombre quieres.

Las demás personas que estaban alrededor de Ash incluyendo a los jóvenes desconocido estaban asombrados por la comunicación de Ask con el pequeño Axew , es como si el joven entendiera perfectamente su lenguaje, solamente Pikachu , Lucario y los padres de Ash saben la verdad acerca de la relación de su hijo con los pokemon , Ash mantiene un lazo con todo tipo de pokemon incluso lo que no son entrenados por él y Axew es una prueba de ello.

-Bueno Axew ahora a mi pregunta-dice seriamente Ash-me gustaría saber si eres feliz en tu región Axew, si eres feliz con tu entrenadora, porque sabes algo aunque no conozco bien a los pokemon de tu región siempre me preocupo por ustedes , de todos los pokemon en general.

Mientras que el propio Axew, Pikachu y Lucario sonrieron orgullosos del corazón puro de su elegido, los padres de Ash estaban felices por tener un hijo como el, Ash en poco tiempo que ha estado con ellos, le ha hecho ver a Lady Marion y Sir Aaron los bendecidos que son al tenerlo como hijo, los miembros de la Elite Four con la excepción de Anabel estaban asombrado de la amabilidad de Ash con el pokemon , casi toda la noche el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se comportó frio con cualquier humano que se le acercara obviamente más con sus ex compañeros de viajes, Brock, May, Misty, Dawn y Max pero sin embargo se transforma totalmente con los pokemon , por lo cual Scott y los otros miembros de la elite no entiende la posición de defensa de Anabel contra Ash.

-Oye niñito-dice algo molesta Iris-porque le preguntas eso a mí Axew, acaso crees que soy una mala entrenadora, si ni siquiera me conoces, con derecho vienes a juzgarme así como así.

Ash suspiro profundamente, cuando percibió el aura de esa chica Iris sabía que ella tiene su carácter y con lo que acaba de decir queda más que comprobado.

-En primer lugar Iris-dice seriamente Ash-yo no soy ningún niñito, porque presiento que ambos somos de la misma edad, y en segundo lugar lo siento si te ofendí, pero como se lo dije a Axew solo me interesa saber el bienestar de los pokemon y me alivia saber que él está muy buen cuidado, a simple vista eres una gran entrenadora Iris, se ve que conoces a tu pokemon a la perfección, créeme cuando digo que no todos los entrenadores son así…

Tanto Iris como los demás estaban literalmente sin palabras, entonces fue el turno del acompañante de Iris de presentarse ante Ash y las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor

-Bueno como nadie me ha presentado, creo que debo hacerlo por mí mismo-sonríe el joven

-Por favor Cilan déjate de payasada quieres-dice algo molesta Iris

El elegido solo tenía una gota en la cabeza el carácter de esa chica definitivamente era de mil demonios

-Me llamo Cilan-dice Cilan obviando el insulto de Iris-soy un conocedor pokemon de la región Tessalia, tanto mi amiga como yo vinimos a competir en esta espléndida competencia, que sin duda alguna dará mucho de qué hablar

Lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Ash , lo cual este se estremeció por completo por la mirada de ese joven, es como si ambos chicos lo conocieran o supieran de él, pero de donde y porque esa inquietud con ver a estos chicos , si es la primera vez que los ve, decidió sacudir su mente alejando cualquier pensamiento, podrá hablar de estos dos jóvenes con sus pokemon y sus padres en la mansión , ahora debe decirle a Scott como quedo con su pequeña reunión con Anabel, si esa chica no le dijo nada el sin dudarlo lo hará, nunca le ha mentido a Scott y por la chica de Hoenn no empezara hacerlo, por eso entrego Axew en los brazos de Iris, extrañamente aun quejándose el pokemon lo cual resulto ser gracioso para Ash, aun así se lo devolvió, la chica le dio un pequeño asentimiento de agradecimiento y nuevamente se dirigió a Scott.

-Voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo Scott-dice seriamente Ash-Anabel no está feliz de mi regreso, por eso ella tuvimos hace unos momentos una conversación, ella me desafío a una batalla pokemon y yo …y yo acepte Scott

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclama Scott y los demás a la vez

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto Anabel?-pregunta una molesta Cynthia-es que no te avergüenzas Anabel , son los entrenadores que deben retarnos a nosotros no al revés, debemos ser ejemplo para ellos Anabel, pero con tu actitud definitivamente dejas mucho que desear.

-Tal vez sea así Cinthya-dice firmemente Anabel-pero como lo dije antes , lo dije a Scott y lo vuelvo a decir delante de estas personas, no dejare que Ash manipule a los pokemon en contra de nosotros , sobre mi cadáver permitiré que así sea

-Tu palabra por delante querida-dice muy fríamente Ash-pero sabes lo que te juegas aquí, porque Anabel yo ya no tengo nada que perder, tengo a mis padres, a Pikachu y a todos mis pokemon mi familia apoyándome, en cambio tu estas a punto de perderlo todo querida, y lo mas irónico es que lo perderás sin poder evitarlo.

-Bueno creo que esto es todo-dice de repente Sir Aaron-Ash es hora de irnos a descansar , mañana podrás conversar mejor con Scott y con tus otros "compañeros", lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí por los momentos campeón

-Tienes razón papa-dice sinceramente Ash-Scott que tal si no reunimos mañana en la tarde con todos los demás en tu oficina, es más si me puedes hacer el favor de decirle al profesor Oak y Tracey que nos acompañen, creo que para bien o para mal tengo que hablar con ellos.

-Me parece bien Ash-sonríe Scott-por mí no hay ningún problema, no te preocupes hablare con el profesor y Tracey , seguramente ellos no dudaran en venir a esta reunión.

Ash solo sonrió a Scott y antes de irse, miró fijamente a Iris y Cilan, nuevamente percibe que esos dos chicos no están precisamente aquí en Sinoh por la competencia sino por él, y no puede evitar intrigarse con eso, aunque al percibir sus auras por los momentos sabe que los dos no son malas personas, así que por lo momento dejara las cosas como están, además quizás durante la competencia pueda ver cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de los chicos provenientes de la región de Tessalia.

-Espero nos volvamos a ver Axew-dice Ash sonriendo al pokemon dragón-realmente eres muy lindo, pero sé que vas hacerte muy fuerte, estoy segura que tu entrenadora y tu van a crecer más fuerte de lo que son.

-Axew…axew…axew…axew..(te aseguro que nos veremos de nuevo elegido, ahora que te encontré no me separare de ti)-dice alegremente Axew

Ash solo sonrió sinceramente al pokemon dragón , sin más que decir tanto el cómo sus padres se fueron de la fiesta sin que Brock , Misty , May , Max y Dawn lo notaran. en cuanto a los dos jóvenes de Tessalia se alegaron un poco, y se mezclaron entre las personas para poder conversar mejor entre ellos.

-No puedo creer que ese "niñito" sea el que estamos buscando-se queja Iris

-Vamos Iris-sonrie alegremente Cilan-ese chico es más de lo que aparenta, es él y eres algo injusta por lo que vimos , obviamente se merece el título que tiene, creo que tiene unos ingredientes bajo su manga que hará de esta competencia inolvidable para todos

-¿ Qué quieres decir con eso Cilan?-pregunta seriamente Iris

-Me refiero a lo que nuestro "amigo" nos dijo al principio de esta búsqueda-dice seriamente Cilan-nos dijo que por medio de este chico hubo un cambio en la tierra, los legendarios la mayoría de ellos con la excepción de nuestra región desaparecieron , hace 6 meses atrás, el mismo tiempo que este chico desapareció, no te parece que es sumamente extraño Iris.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices si es extraño-dice seriamente Iris

-Algo que me refiero Iris-dice seriamente Cilan-si este chico Ash es todo y más de lo que dijo nuestro amigo, entonces debemos mantener un ojo en él, porque algo me dice que nosotros no somos los únicos interesados en Ash Ketchum

Iris solo asintió en acuerdo con su amigo , ellos vinieron por un proposito , y ese propósito tenía que con el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Hablando del joven , finalmente llego a la mansión de sus padres , al principio estaba cansado, esa noche definitivamente fue la más larga de su vida, aunque por suerte fue totalmente positiva para él, a pesar de que se encontró con sus ex compañeros pudo arreglárselas para salir bien con cada uno de ellos, además del profesor Oak, Gary , y por ultimo Anabel todo en una noche, suspiro profundamente deberían sus padres y sus pokemon darle más crédito, porque haberse enfrentado a todos ellos en una pero en una sola noche era como para ganarse un premio o algo así. Al llegar fue inmediatamente con Pikachu al jardín donde estaban todos sus pokemon, mientras sus padres solamente suspiraron profundamente su hijo definitivamente es único en su estilo y ellos no lo querían de otra forma, poco a poco Ash llego al jardín sonriendo alegremente porque sabía que todos sus pokemon habían estado pendiente de su regreso formal a Sinoh y por la forma como lo abrazaba Latias confirmaba completamente sus suposiciones.

-Ash estoy tan orgullosa de ti-dice una muy alegre Latias abrazando a Ash

-Muchas gracias Latias-sonrie dulcemente Ash a Latias-no habría podido hacerlo sin ninguno de ustedes, y por tu forma de abrazarme obviamente todos ustedes estuvieron pendiente de mi verdad

Todos los pokemon asintieron

-Por supuesto elegido-dice seriamente Arceus-sabes que siempre vamos a estar pendiente de ti y tu bienestar

-Gracias chicos-sonríe Ash-gracias por todo, pero según ustedes como estuve esta noche, especialmente con cierta personas que conocemos

-Estuviste genial Ash-dice sinceramente Celebi-aunque entre nosotros jamás me imagine tanto cinismo de esos miserables.

-A mí eso no me sorprende Celebi-suspira profundamente Ash-digo me tuvieron engañando durante más de dos años, es lógico que sigan en la misma con eso chicos

-Eso es verdad-dice Latíos

-Ahora tengo otro asunto que atender chicos-dice seriamente Ash-supongo que también saben de mi reunión con Anabel, esa chica está tratando de hacerse la lista conmigo, me desafío a una batalla pokemon, lo que no sabe es que desafiarme a mí en estos momentos es el peor error que haya podido cometer

-¿Qué planeas hacer Ash?-pregunta Latías

-Esto es lo que hare Latías-dice seriamente Ash-Siucune, Mew y Raikou, Charizard, Bulbasaur y Squirttle ustedes estarán en mi batalla con Anabel que dicen chicos quieren pelear

-¡Claro Ash!-exclaman alegremente los seis pokemon nombrados a la vez

-Jajajajajaja debí suponer que dirían eso-sonríe sinceramente Ash-en cuanto a los demás, no crean que no estarán haciendo nada, porque mañana después de mi reunión con Scott todos, absolutamente todos entrenaremos fuertemente, nuestra hora llego, legendario chicos, no puedo esperar a verlos en la batalla, y que muestren al mundo sus verdaderas habilidades será sensacional

-Muchas gracias Ash-dice Latíos algo sonrojado-crees que lo haremos bien

-Por supuesto que lo harán bien Latios-sonrie alegremente Ash-confió plenamente en todos ustedes, pero yo lo único que les pido independientemente de mí que lo disfrute, que disfruten la batalla de principio a fin chicos, les prometo que no se van arrepentir

Todos los pokemon sonrieron a la confianza plena que tenían de tu elegido.

-Ahora otro asunto chicos-dice de repente Ash-cuando mis padres, Pikachu, Lucario y yo íbamos a regresar para acá, nos encontramos con un pokemon de Unova, un Axew, un pokemon bastante adorable para mí, pero me sentí extraño con la presencia de dos humanos.

-Nosotros nos dimos cuenta de eso Ash-dice seriamente Mewtwo- que sientes con respecto a ellos.

-La verdad no lo sé Mewtwo-suspira Ash-percibí su aura no son malignos, pero por alguna razón siento que ellos están en esta competencia por mí, y de ser así que es lo que ellos quieren de mí.

-Bueno siéndote sincero elegido-dice de repente Arceus-yo también siento lo mismo, debes tener cuidado Ash , creo que no solamente Paul y Los demás querrán acabar contigo.

-Lo se Arceus-dice Ash-supongo que ahora más que nunca debo tener más cuidado con todos los humanos que se me acerquen, que ironía chicos , al parecer los imbéciles no serán mi único problema en este torneo.

Todos los pokemon tuvieron en acuerdo con su elegido, ahora más que nunca protegerán a su elegido a toda costa.

Fuera de la ciudad de Sinoh , en el bosque central un helicóptero estaba aterrizando, hay tres personas salieron del mismo; eran un hombre , una mujer y un Persian, tanto el hombre como la mujer iban vestido totalmente de negro. La mujer era blanca delgada de estatura alta, peli roja , con su pelo recogido en una cola, nombre Roxy, el hombre también blanco de pelo morado largo, también recogido en una cola , su nombre Thor, ambos pertenecen a la organización de criminales más poderosa y conocida en el mundo como el equipo Rocket, que se encargan de atrapar a pokemon raros para luego experimentar con ellos, y crear clones de los mismo.

-Finalmente llegamos Thor-sonríe siniestramente Roxy-te comunicaste con el jefe, le dijimos que estamos aquí

-Por supuesto que le dije mí querida Roxy-sonríe fríamente Thor-nuestro objetivo también está en Sinoh que sugiere que hagamos

-Por lo momentos no debemos actuar-dice fríamente Roxy-debemos ver cómo se desarrolla esta competencia, y luego cazar lo que el jefe nos pidió

-Estoy de acuerdo Roxy-dice Thor-vamos Persian creo que vamos a conocer ese lugar, mientras que ese humano disfruta el poco tiempo de libertad aquí en Sinoh, jajajajajajajaja

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis lectores que tal ese par de sorpresas, chicos en mi país finalmente pude ver algo de pokemon blanco y negro y creo que usare algo de eso más adelante , puede ser durante la competencia o después, tengo que pensarlo, y repito que la competencia iniciara después de tres capítulos , sin incluir este, porque Ash tiene que enfrentarse a Anabel y a otras personas, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si quieren revisen por favor…<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Autora: Hola lectores, voy hacer una aclaratoria mejor dicho un pedido a ustedes, hace tiempo uno de ustedes me pidió una pareja para Ash, y quedo como ganadora Anabel, pero mis lectores me van a tener que perdonar pero a estas altura de la historia, no veo a Ash con pareja de por si lo empecé siendo OC, hasta que uno de ustedes hizo esa sugerencia, tampoco lo hare yaoi porque mis únicos yaoi son de Naruto, por eso , independientemente del capítulo, les pido de por favor si están ustedes totalmente seguros de que él tenga una pareja sí o no, si es afirmativa volveré hacer una encuesta, aunque personalmente yo prefiero a Ash solo, sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…<strong>

En la mañana en la Mansión de la familia Himurashi en Sinoh:

Los primeros rayos de sol se reflejaban en la ventana de la habitación de Ash Himurashi, el joven antiguamente conocido como el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, estaba profundamente dormido, debido al cansancio producido de la noche anterior , al que finalmente revelo su retorno oficial a Sinoh y a las competencias de pokemon. Su único objetivo enfrentarse a aquellas personas que lo destruyeron hace seis meses atrás, Brock, Misty, May , Max y Dawn que e anteriormente eran sus compañeros de viaje, pero sobre todo enfrentarse a su principal rival y enemigo Paul Shinji, entrenador de la región Sinoh que debido a su reputación de acabar con los pokemon que tenga en frente , definitivamente ha sido el mayor dolor de cabeza de Ash Himurashi. El joven sintió las caricias de dos pokemon , uno legendario y el otro un pokemon eléctrico de color amarillo , sonrió internamente al saber que tanto Latias como Pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon ha estaban completamente despiertos.

-Latias, Pikachu , chicos-sonríe nerviosamente Ash-buenos días a todos, al parecer me quede dormido más de la cuenta verdad

-No te preocupes Ash-suspira profundamente Mew-si pasara lo contrario eso sí seria para preocuparnos

Tanto Ash como los otros pokemon tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Gracias por tu apoyo moral Mew-suspira Ash-en fin chicos, voy a cambiarme para que vayamos al jardín , ahí desayunaremos y hablaremos de mi siguiente paso aquí en Sinoh, porque seriamente chicos siento que Paul y los otros por increíble que parezca serán mi menor preocupación , presiento que hay algo más aquí en Sinoh

-Si tú lo dices Ash-dice seriamente Pikachu-sabes que cuenta conmigo y los otros pokemon para lo que sea, no hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas, esta vez no debe ser diferente

-Tienes razón Pikachu-sonríe alegremente Ash-bueno vamos entonces, porque esta tarde me reuniré con Scott y aunque la entrometida de Anabel este presente, me hare presente como un miembro legítimo de la Elite Four a pesar de la protesta de esa chica engreída

Pikachu y los demás pokemon asintieron y acompañaron a su elegido al jardín de la mansión , para prepararse mejor a lo que están a punto de enfrentar desde el momento que Ash piso nuevamente Sinoh.

Entretanto en la oficina de Scott en Sinoh:

Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite Four con la excepción de Anabel estaban reunidos a tempranas horas de la mañana , para conversar entre ellos acerca de la competencia de pokemon y en particular del regreso de Ash Ketchum , que según el propio Scott quiere ser conocido como Ash Himurashi, lo cual hasta en eso el joven entrenador de pokemon ha cambiado por completo. En el salón de reunión, que es una habitación secreta dentro de la oficina de Scott, estaban Lance, Cinthya, Brandon, Wallace, Agatha, junto con el propio Scott que a su vez estaba esperando la llegada del profesor Oak y su asistente Tracey, ya que Ash le había pedido en la fiesta que se comunicara con el profesor, al parecer su pupilo decidió aclarar las cosas con su antiguo maestro. También decidió conversar con sus compañeros acerca de la decisión de Anabel, acerca de enfrentarse en una batalla pokemon con Ash, se sorprendió que la peli lila esté dispuesta a todo por detener los planes de Ash en Sinoh, él tenía una preocupación semejante pero no al punto de cegarse por tal preocupación. Recordando la reacción de Axew el pokemon de la región Unova hacia su Anabel cuando escucho la forma como ella trato a Ash, Scott está más seguro que nunca que no hay ni un pokemon que no esté pendiente de lo que haga el elegido y que ninguno dejara que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar, lo cual hace que se preocupe un poco por Anabel la chica sin saberlo se puso ella misma la soga al cuello, ese enfrentamiento con Ash quizás sea el último de Anabel como entrenadora de pokemon.

-Bueno chicos-sonríe Scott-ante todo voy a decirle el porqué de mi decisión de nombrar a Ash como un miembro de la Elite Four, quiero que me escuchen atentamente y no me interrupan hasta el final por favor.

-Está bien Scott-dice seriamente Cinthya-te escuchamos, confiamos en ti y sabemos que debes tener una razón, para que decidieras que Ash sea uno de nosotros

-Así es Cinthya-sonríe nuevamente Scott-y gracias por tu comprensión, la comprensión de todos, por eso les pido que esto no salga de aquí, nadie debe saberlo ni mucho menos Anabel

-¿Pero por qué lo dices Scott?-pregunta Agatha-porque lo que nos digas Anabel no debe saberlo, después de todo y a pesar de su comportamiento en estos últimos días ella aun es parte de nosotros

Los demás miembros asintieron en acuerdo con Agatha.

-Precisamente por eso lo digo Agatha-dice firmemente Scott-creo que entiendan algo todos ustedes, es más que evidente que el Ash que cada uno de nosotros conocimos no es el Ash que vimos anoche en la fiesta, eso puede ser un punto a favor de Anabel, sin embargo

Los miembros se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que su jefe continúe con su explicación

-Sin embargo al ver como un pequeño pokemon de Unova le dio el rasguño de su vida a Anabel, me di cuenta de algo-continua Scott-y es que todos los pokemon están con Ash, independientemente si el vino en busca de venganza o no, Mew vino aquí, y que fue lo que él nos dijo en especial a Anabel, recuerdan que fue lo que dijo el pequeño pokemon legendario

-Dijo que no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara nuevamente a su elegido-suspira profundamente Lance

-Eso es correcto chicos-dice seriamente Scott-yo conozco a mi pupilo como la palma de la mano, y sé que por muy dolido, traicionado y humillado que este el jamás obligaría a los pokemon legendarios o no hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, por lo tanto

-Los pokemon están con Ash por voluntad propia-dice Brandon-eso es lo que nos quiere decir Scott

-Yo opino lo mismo que Scott-dice seriamente Cinthya-además mi Lucario me acaba de decir, que por muy entrenadora que yo sea de él, el jamás le pondrá un dedo encima a Ash y aunque me duela su comportamiento a diferencia de Anabel entiendo perfectamente su decisión, ningún pokemon lastimaría bajo ninguna circunstancia a su elegido

-Y mucho menos Cinthya si su elegido no es cualquier elegido-dice de repente Scott dejando a sus compañeros totalmente sorprendidos

-¿A que te refieres con eso Scott?-pregunta seriamente Brandon-que es lo que nos está ocultando, que es lo que quieres decir acerca de que Ash es más que el elegido

-Exactamente lo que dije Brandon-dice contundentemente Scott-mi chico no es cualquier elegido por eso nuevamente le repito que lo que le contare no sale de aquí y mucho menos Anabel debe saber de esto están todos claros

-Estamos claro Scott-dice Lance-con todo lo que nos dijiste, es mejor mantener Anabel fuera de esto, independientemente de las razones de Ash de regresar a Sinoh, nosotros no podemos aceptar el comportamiento rebelde de Anabel, que sea miembro de la Elite Four no le da derecho actuar como lo está haciendo actualmente

Algo sorprendidos por la repentina sabiduría de Lance solo pudieron asentir en acuerdo con su compañero de la Elite

-Bueno si es así el caso-dice Scott-profesor puede pasar, necesito que usted me ayude para informarle a mis amigos acerca de lo que sabemos de Ash.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta viendo como uno de los mejores científicos en investigación pokemon se refiere, el profesor Oak del Pueblo Paleta estaba entrando junto a su asistente Tracey.

-Gracias por el anuncio Scott-sonríe sinceramente el profesor Oak-con gusto le aclarare a ti y a tus compañeros cualquier duda que tengan acerca del elegido, que todos sabemos que es mi ex aprendiz Ash Ketchum

-Bueno chicos profesor , sentémonos por favor-dice Scott-profesor estoy a su disposición , cuéntenos a todos lo que investigo acerca de mi chico, Lance y los demás deben saber porque elegí a Ash como un miembro de la Elite Four, aunque supuestamente las demás personas piensen que no se lo merezca

-Pero tú y yo sabemos lo contrario Scott-sonríe sinceramente el profesor-chicos de la Elite, quizás Ash no haya ganado todas las competencias oficiales, pero ha estado entre los mejores en todas las competencias que él ha participado, pero su mayor rango de él y por qué pienso que merece ser uno de ustedes, es el amor y protección de el hacia los pokemon, sin ofender a nadie pero no creo que ustedes u otro entrenador hayan hecho por los pokemon lo que ha hecho Ash, él ha arriesgado su vida por ellos, es más de lo que un miembro de la Elite Four pueden hacer o me equivoco

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, mientras que Scott sonrió interiormente, gracias al profesor sabe que sus compañeros tienen que aceptar que Ash se merece ser uno de ellos y como el propio profesor dijo, Ash ha hecho por los pokemon más que cualquier otro humano pueda hacer.

-Tienes razón profesor Oak-dice Brandon-nosotros creemos en el chico profesor, la pregunta no es porque ser Ash un miembro, si me pregunta a mi creo que se lo merece y con creces, la pregunta exactamente es porque ahora, y no en la competencia de Sinoh

Los demás nuevamente asintieron

-Voy a eso Brandon-suspira profundamente el profesor Oak-ustedes saben que Ash fue nombrado el elegido durante el problema que hubo en las islas naranjas con Moltrex, Zapdos y Articunio, gracias a el Lugia el guardián de los mares detuvo a los legendarios y la paz nuevamente reino en la tierra

-Así es profesor-dice Agatha-pero continúe por favor, algo me dices que hay algo más detrás de todo esto

-Estas en lo cierto Agatha-prosigue el profesor Oak- bueno el elegido siempre ha existido chicos, por años los propios pokemon deciden quién es el elegido, en el caso de Ash Lugia fue quien lo eligió, pero aún hay más, lean el pergamino que le di a cada uno de ustedes, entenderán mejor todo lo que está rodeando a Ash en estos momentos.

Lance, Brandon, Wallace, Cinthya, Agatha y el propio Scott hicieron lo que le pidieron, cada uno de ellos tenían una copia del manuscrito que hace tiempo estudio el porfesor Oak en su laboratorio, el manuscrito decía lo siguiente:

_"La hora se aproxima, el mundo estará de cabeza, las personas en que el confiaba lo traicionaran, el dolor y sufrimiento llenara el mundo, el viento, el fuego, el agua, los elementos distintos entre sí se unirán en una sola persona. La maldad se revelara con fuerza sobre la tierra, solo una persona podrá detenerlo., aquel joven que resurgirá del infierno, renacerá con un corazón puro y lleno de bondad un elegido entre los humanos se levantaran, aquel que los pokemon serán fieles totalmente, lo protegerán, lo cuidaran hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero el vendrá con un solo propósito hacer justicia a los débiles , ser la voz de los desprotegidos, cuídense aquellos que lo humillaron, que lo pisotearon se acerca su día de enfrentarse a él, el despertar del príncipe de los pokemon se acerca cada día más, y nada ni nadie podrá evitar que su poder se sienta en todo el planeta, una batalla entre el bien y el mal se iniciara nuevamente, la humanidad dudara de quien debe seguir, tengan cuidado de quienes duden porque sus dudas serán su perdición, salven y alaben al único elegido entre los elegidos, el salvador de la humanidad y protector de los pokemon, el único Príncipe de los Pokemon"_

Todos estaban asombrados ante tal información , incluso Lance estaba empezando a comprender, la decisión de Scott de nombrar a Ash como un miembro de la Elite Four, si esa profecía se está cumpliendo como se cumplió en las Islas Naranjas, entonces definitivamente Ash Himurashi es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

-Hace más de mil años-dice seriamente el porfesor Oak-hubo dos jóvenes Kaito y Saito eran dos jóvenes muy amigos, hasta que Saito por ambición se convirtió en un ser perverso con deseo de controlar todos los pokemon, en especial a los legendarios, pero nunca se imaginó que su amigo Kaito junto a un Bayleff lo detendría, ese chico era conocido por ser el Príncipe de los Pokemon, por su poder y amor a los pokemon murió salvando a la humanidad y desde entonces no ha habido otro príncipe hasta ahora

Silencio sepustral en la oficina de Scott….

-Profesor usted y Scott están…tratando de….decirnos…..que-dice tartamudeando Lance totalmente en shock

-Así es Lance-dice de repente Scott-lo que tú piensas es la realidad, al parecer un nuevo príncipe de los pokemon ha nacido, y por los hechos descritos en el manuscrito ese príncipe es nuestro Ash.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclaman los miembros de la Elite a la vez

De regreso en la Mansión de la familia Himurashi:

Ash ya se había cambiado y listo para más tarde reunirse con Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite Four, actualmente estaba junto a Pikachu y los otros pokemon descansando en el jardín de la mansión, su padre Sir Aaron tenía razón al decir que este jardín era muy parecido al Santuario de Cristal en el castillo de sus padres en la ciudad de Agatha, suspiro profundamente al pensar en su reunión con Scott. El presidente de la liga de la frontera siempre al igual que el profesor Oak ha estado pendiente de él, su estima y aprecio hacia su persona es totalmente sincero, por lo cual él no puede ser injusto con él, como de la forma que fue con el profesor Oak, ahora con la mente en calma sabe que se sobre paso con el profesor, el solo mostro su preocupación por el y el deseo de saber cuál fue el motivo por su desaparición en Sinoh. Pero nuevamente ese motivo no debe saberlo nadie ni siquiera el profesor, aunque conociéndolo como lo conoce Ash intuye que el profesor sabe del porque se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie

-¿ Ash estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Pikachu

-Ehhhhh…lo siento Pikachu-suspira Ash-estaba pensando en la conversación que tendré con Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite, además de saber si debo aclarar las cosas con el profesor Oak o no

-Bueno si te soy sincero Ash-dice seriamente el pokemon amarillo-creo que fuiste algo injusto con el profesor Oak, él siempre te ha apoyado en los viajes, no creo que él sepa lo que te hicieron esos miserables

-Eso pensé Pikachu-suspira Ash-sé que tiene razón , de verdad sé que debí escucharlo, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de Brock y los demás , si el profesor se hubiese dado cuenta de mi incomodidad con esos imbéciles , otra historia contaríamos

-Eso es verdad-dice Pikachu

-Bueno tal vez al vernos hoy con Scott pueda arreglar las cosas con el-dice Ash-aunque con Gary no es lo mismo, pensé que por ser investigador como su abuelo el habría cambiado, pero es más arrogante que antes, si el piensa que me va a volver a pisotear me encargare de bajarlo de las nubes en donde esta

-¿ Piensas pelear con el Ash?-pregunta Pidgeout

-Si eso voy hacer Pidgeout-dice firmemente Ash-lo hare fuera de la competencia, algo me dice que de un momento a otro él me va a buscar, si Gary es curioso cómo es su abuelo, seguramente no se quedó con mi presentación en la fiesta de Scott, no descansara hasta encontrarme y yo no dudare en darle su merecido

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Ash-dice firmemente Charizard- ese pelo de pulla se va arrepentir de haberte traicionado cuando te abandono en tu infancia

-jajajajaja pelo de pulla jajaja gracias Charizard-ríe alegremente el elegido- tú y mi mama si saben cómo levantarme el ánimo, es por eso que tanto tu como Bulbasaeur, Squirttle, Pidgeout y obviamente Pikachu pelearan como un equipo, que les parece chicos recordar viejos tiempos.

-Por supuesto Ash-dice alegremente Pikachu-nuestro equipo original en acción nuevamente es fantástico

-Eso es verdad-dice un entusiasta Squirtle-seguramente Gary se caerá para atrás cuando nos vea

-Como los viejos tiempos-sonríe Pidgeout-le daremos la lección de su vida a ese chico arrogante

-No puedo esperar al ver la cara de idiota de ese imbécil cuando nos vea-dice seriamente Bulbasaeur

-Y yo no dudare en quemarlo frito con mi llamarada-dice furiosamente Charizard

-Estoy seguro que ustedes se divertirán chicos-sonríe Ash-en cuanto a mi enfrentamiento con la chica de Hoenn, esta vez será distinto Anabel quiso buscarme y definitivamente me encontró, por eso Entei y Mewtwo quiero que ustedes luchen conmigo, lo harán

-Eso no tiene que decirlo Ash-sonríe Mewtwo-por supuesto que luchare contigo, esa chica ni sabrá quien la golpeo

-Yo opino igual que Mewtwo-dice Entei-elegido para mi será un placer luchar contigo, esa chica pensara dos veces al juzgarte como lo hace

-Me alegra oír eso chicos-dice Ash-saben he estado pensando en el pokemon de Unova Axew, por eso Arceus quería pedirte un favor

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras elegido-sonríe Arceus-sabes que haremos cualquier cosa por ti

-Muchas gracias Arceus-dice algo sonrojado Ash-bueno lo que quiero pedirte, es que si puedes comunicarte con los legendarios de la región Tessalia, será que puedo reunirme con ellos Arceus

-Bueno elegido me tomaste de sorpresa-dice Arceus-antes debes saber quiénes son, se llaman Victicini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion , Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Kyurem, Meoletta, Genesect, pero si me permites preguntar porque quieres reunirte con ellos elegido,

-Es sencillo Arceus-sonríe sinceramente Ash-ellos también son mi familia, aunque no me conozcan ni yo a ellos me preocupo por su bienestar, no quiero que se sientan de un lado, lo más justo es presentarme a ellos y que decidan si soy un buen elegido o no, y cualquier decisión que tomen yo lo respectare chicos

Y literalmente Arceus y todos los pokemon quedaron literalmente sin palabras. El dios de los pokemon más orgulloso de su elegido no podía estar, Ash no lo sabe pero los legendarios de Tessalia vienen en camino y están más que felices de conocer a su elegido, pero aun no diría nada quiere que su elegido se sorprenda.

-Ash no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-dice alegremente Mew-tu eres el mejor elegido que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, seguramente nuestros amigos en Tessalia lo saben también como nosotros.

-Mew tiene razón Ash-dice Sceptile-cada uno de nosotros somos de distintas regiones, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinoh y a pesar de eso somos amigos gracias a ti, de verdad estamos muy orgullosos y felices de tenerte a ti como elegido

Ash se sonrojo por el comentario de su pokemon de hierba, iba a decir algo, cuando sus padres se acercaron a el

-Buenos días mi príncipe-sonríe dulcemente Marion-estás listo para reunirte con tu amigo

-Buenos días mama, papa-sonríe Ash-estoy pasando el tiempo para después irme a reunirme con Scott, al principio estaba algo indeciso pero sé que debo hablar con el seriamente acerca de mi posición como uno de sus miembros

-Me alegra escuchar eso campeón-sonríe Sir Aaron-en cuanto a la chica nos puede decir acerca de ella a tu madre y a mí, con lo rápido que paso la noche y lo cansado

-Bueno papa-dice Ash-Anabel es líder del gimnasio de la región Hoenn luche dos veces con ella, estamos de una en una, ella es telequinetica, se comunica mentalmente con sus pokemon, al principio nos hicimos amigos, pero honestamente esa chica cambio por completo, ahora quiere impedir que yo continúe según ella manipulando a los pokemon , cuando aquí todos sabemos que eso no es así, cuantas veces le he dicho a todos los pokemon si están de acuerdo con mis planes

-Entre nosotros Ash-suspira profundamente Celebi-ya perdimos la cuenta, a veces creemos que debemos pegarte una etiqueta para que sepas que estamos contigo te guste o no

Ash sonrió a lo dicho por Celebi, mientras que los demás pokemon asintieron en acuerdo al pokemon del tiempo.

-Ahora ella me desafío a una batalla pokemon-continua el elegido-en que según ella tiene la victoria asegurada, de derrotarme tendré que desaparecer de Sinoh y no volver nunca más que tal

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclama furiosamente Lady Marion-la mato , sencillamente la mato, olvídense de Delia o las otras idiotas que lastimaron a mi príncipe, veo a esta chica y de una le daré un boleto al otro mundo sin regreso

Tanto Ash como su padre Sir Aaron y los pokemon en general tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Tranquilízate querida-dice muy nerviosamente Sir Aaron-deja que nuestro hijo continúe, presiento que nuestro hijo no se quedó con esa verdad campeón

-Papa tiene razón mama-dice calmadamente Ash-yo sin dudarlo acepte el desafío , solamente con mis reglas, le dije que aceptaba irme si ella me vencía, pero si yo la derrotaba ella tendría que renunciar al gimnasio, a ser miembro de la Elite Four y sobre todos a sus pokemon , porque desde el momento que yo la derrote, sus pokemon pasaran a ser totalmente míos.

Silencio en el jardín de la mansión Himurashi

-Denme un voto a mí por favor-suspira profundamente Ash-al derrotar a esa chica que con seguridad lo hare, hablare a solas con sus pokemon, si ellos deciden quedarse con ella lo aceptare pero si quieren venirse conmigo serán bien recibidos y formaran parte de nuestra familia, pero ojo esto es entre nosotros , Anabel y las demás personas afuera no deben saber esto

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cielo-dice Marion besando la frente de su hijo-estoy segura que a pesar de todo lo que has pasado , aun conservas la bondad de tu corazón incluso anqué tú mismo lo niegues, y ten la seguridad que los pokemon , tu padre y yo no permitiremos que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, sobre nuestro cadáver cariño.

-Muchas gracias mama-dice Ash abrazando a su madre-gracias por todos a ti y a papa, además de mis pokemon, no estaría aquí si ni fuese por ustedes, porque no seguimos aquí tranquilamente hasta que llegue la hora de irme a reunirme con Scott

Sus padres sonrieron y asintieron , tanto ellos como sus pokemon estaban felices o por lo menos más tranquilos, al sentir que aun hay algo del viejo Ash , que aun su bondad sigue intacta un milagro considerando lo que paso obra y gracias a los traidores, así que siguieron a Ash y comieron tranquilamente esperando que Ash se reúna con Scott y tome las riendas de su nueva vida de forma definitiva.´

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno lectores independientemente de cómo les pareció el capítulo, sea bien o mal, "espero que bien", mi duda es esa, si están totalmente seguros de que Ash tengan pareja coméntemelo por fa, y hare nuevamente una encuesta que tal vez agregue a la propia Iris, así que está en sus manos, sean honestos por completos mis lectores, ah lo siento si el capítulo es algo corto pero estoy saliendo de unos trabajos que tengo y casi no me dio tiempo de hacerlo más largo, en fin nos vemos hasta la próxima, si quieren revisen por favor….<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Autora: Voy directo al grano mis lectores, de los más de 30 comentarios que recibí del ultimo capitulo, 27 fueron a favor de que Ash tenga pareja, por lo tanto aquí una nueva encuesta entre Cinthya, Anabel, Bianca de Altomare e Iris, la pareja ganadora será revelada al final del fics, sin más que decir agradeciendo los comentarios recibidos continuemos con la historia por favor….**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p><span>En la oficina de Scott en Sinoh:<span>

Finalmente el momento llego para Scott, el profesor Oak y los demás miembros de la Elite Four que aún no salía de su asombro al escuchar la historia del Principe de los Pokemon y que en esta época, el Principe haya reencarnado en nada más y nada menos que Ash Ketchum, tanto el como los demás podían sentir que poco a poco el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba llegando, y efectivamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ask Himurashi anteriormente conocido como Ash Ketchum. Anteriormente después de la explicación del profesor Oak y el propio Scott a los miembros de la Elite, en el cual les ordenada que la historia del Principe de los Pokemon era un secreto que nadie debe saber en especial el propio Ash, ya que según Scott Ash regreso a Sinoh por motivos personales, por lo tanto el azabache seguramente no tiene idea de quién es el en realidad.

En cuanto a Ash miraba fijamente a cada una de las personas que se encontraba en la oficina, se sorprendió un poco que Anabel no estuviera presente, pero eso lo alivio un poco , al menos sabe que hasta por los momentos Scott es la única persona humana aparte de sus padres en el que puede confiar todavía. También observo detenidamente al profesor Oak, suspiro profundamente en ese aspecto, Pikachu tenía razón después de todo, al ver de frente al adulto que se ocupó del como si él fuese un nieto más , no podía ser malagradecido con él, esta vez será totalmente sincero con él y el resto de las personas que están en la oficina de Scott, solo espera que lo que se hable aquí no salga a la luz pública, porque de ser así esta vez él no se va a contener ante nadie.

-Bueno Scott aquí estoy-dice seriamente Ash-supongo que tú y las demás personas quieren que les de algunas explicaciones, acerca de mi desaparición después de la competencia en Sinoh y sobre todo mi repentino regreso verdad

-Así es Ash-dice el profesor Oak en vez de Scott-espero que esta vez si este dispuesto hablar con toda la sinceridad posible, todos aquí en verdad queremos saber lo que paso realmente contigo

-Está bien profesor-suspira profundamente Ash-esta vez seré honesto con todos ustedes, pero ante de eso quiero que me den la palabra que lo que diga aquí ni una palabra saldrá allá fuera, porque medí sigilosamente mi regreso a Sinoh y no permitiré que nadie arruine lo que vine hacer aquí

Lo último lo dijo en tono de orden que no daba lugar a nada más, lo cual significaba a los otros ocupantes de la oficina, que el chico definitivamente vino ajustar cuentas pendientes y por lo que presume tanto Scott y el profesor Oak sin duda alguna tiene que ver con Paul Shinji y los es compañeros de viaje de Ash

-Está bien Ash-dice seriamente Scott-yo sé que sea lo que sea que te paso aun confías en mí y en el profesor Oak, así que no te preocupes por nada , de aquí nada saldrá, pero de verdad necesitamos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo para que desapareciera de la forma que lo hiciste

-Gracias por tu apoyo Scott-sonrie sinceramente Ash-bueno Scott, profesor Oak, Tracey y mis estimados miembros de la Elite Four, prepárense a escuchar como mi historia feliz con Brock y los demás paso precisamente de ser "feliz" a mi peor pesadilla

Todos se asombraron a lo que dijo Ash, pero nuevamente intuían que tanto Brock como Misty, May, Dawn, Max y Paul Shinji definitivamente tenían que ver con la desaparición de Ash, y el propio entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le acaba de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Bueno lo que paso conmigo fue-suspira tristemente Ash-es que mi vida cambio por completo después de la derrota con Paul, pero en especial por escuchar una interesante conversación entre los que ahora se jactan de decir que son mis "amigos"

_**Flashback:**_

_" Un joven Ash Ketchum se encontraba en una habitación junto a su Pikachu, que se había recuperado de la tremenda paliza que Paul su máximo rival le acaba de dar, quitándole toda esperanza de poder ganar la liga Sinoh y por lo tanto poder convertirse en un maestro pokemon. Suspiro profundamente, no entendía porque la gente incluso sus amigos se jactaban de lo poderoso que era Paul, el jamás seria como el, si para convertirse en maestro pokemon tenía que causar tal sufrimiento a sus pokemon, entonces no valdría la pena en competir por semejante título...dirigiéndose a su Pikachu.._

_-Sabes Pikachu yo nunca te pondré en peligro ni a ti ni a mis otros pokemon, ustedes son lo único que tengo, no vale ganar a costa del sufrimiento de me lo perdonaría- dice Ash en tono de suma tristeza..._

_-Pika pi pika pika pika pika pi (lo se Ash tú no eres como Paul, eres único , por eso siempre estaré contigo)-dice Pikachu con una sonrisa a su entrenador..._

_Lo se Pikachu, por eso quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa o la de los demás pokemon, es mía solamente mía, debí saber de las artimañas de Paul...por eso perdóname Pikachu, no merezco ser tu amigo o tu entrenador , no lo merezco quizás en lo único que estoy en acuerdo con Paul es que soy un perdedor , y no vale la pena que pokemon tan valiosos como tú , Sterarptor, Tonterria, Charizard, y los demás que he conocido, estén con alguien tan poca cosa como yo-dice un Ash realmente triste_

_Y en ese punto Pikachu estaba más que en shock , estaba empezando a preocuparse, a tal punto que quiso lanzar un súper rayo contra él, pero por la suma tristeza y desolación en la mirada de su compañero , ni siquiera eso podría ayudar a Ash , y eso realmente le atormentaba, entonces escucho voces al igual que Ash que cambiaría la vida de su amigo y de el para siempre.._

_-Vaya es increíble ese idiota no puede hacer nada bien por una vez en su vida-dice una Misty muy molesta..._

_-Es cierto yo que he viajado tanto tiempo con él ,al principio contigo y después con las demás chicas, no puedo entender porque Ash sigue siendo tan tonto, -dice Brock con fastidio..._

_-Imagínense el muy tonto debe de creer que siempre lo apoyamos ,cuando era lo contrario, era para que nos lleváramos a nuestro objetivo, gracias a dios nunca tuve fe en el-dice un Max sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-Es cierto desde que lo vi jamás me dio la impresión de ser un entrenador de verdad, solo le seguí la corriente -dice May_

_-Lo bueno de todo es que hable con Paul y se ofreció a entrenarme y ayudarme en todo, el si es un entrenador de verdad no es como el patético de Ash, que solo vive en un mundo de sueño creyéndose el mejor de todo , cuando en realidad no es nadie en la vida-dice Dawn_

_Wow Dawn que suerte tiene, en cambio nosotros tuvimos que pasar con ese tonto todo el tiempo, fingiendo que tenía habilidades, cuando era todo lo contrario-dice Misty suspirando profundamente_

_Díganme a mí que yo soy su madre, y ahora como vuelvo a pueblo paleta con tanta vergüenza , dios porque Ash no podía ser como Gary , o Paul-dice Delia con resignación..._

_En ese punto Pikachu, decir que estaba furioso era una subestimación , quería electrocutar a todos de una sola vez, realmente no podía creer la gente con que Ash y él se rodearon por tanto tiempo, eran las personas más crueles egoístas, miserables que haya conocido, es más el equipo Rocket son unos santos comparados con ellos, es más Ash arriesgo tanta veces por ellos y es así como les paga, delia la madre de Ash por dios, debe ser que Ash debe tener un karma ,pero porque a el que es un chico generoso y un corazón puro de verdad. Entonces se dio cuenta que él no fue el único en escuchar la conversación de los demás, se volteo para mirar a Ash, y lo que vio le rompió el corazón totalmente, su Ash sonriente y alegre de siempre, estaba muerto literalmente hablando, ante él era un joven sin ganas de vivir, totalmente destruido..._

_-Así que no valgo nada eh…Pikachu, bueno si no quiere verme nunca más, entonces que así sea-dice Ash...dejando rápidamente..._

_Pika pika pika pikapi ( Oh gran Arceus no deje que haga lo que creo que va hacer...Ash ,,,Ash ,,Ashhhhhhh)-grita Pikachu temiendo lo peor para su amo.._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Después de recordar quizás por enésima vez la conversación que cambió el rumbo total de su vida, Ash nuevamente estaba experimentando sensaciones encontradas al respecto y no ayudaba mucho las miradas que Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite Four, además del Profesor Oak y el propio Tracey le estaban dando en estos momentos. Pikachu su mejor amigo sintió la confusión en la mente de su amigo, no es que Ash no haya superado totalmente la traición de Brock y los demás, pero sinceramente que las personas hagan que el recuerde ese fatídico día es como un disco rayado, suspiro profundamente sabía que los pokemon en la Mansión además de los padres de Ash estaban observando todo y conociendo a Lady Marion como la conoce, el pokemon eléctrico podría jurar que la morena debe estar maldiciendo a los ex compañeros de Ash por milésima vez.

En cuando a Scott, el profesor Oak y los demás miembros de la Elite Four incluyendo también a Tracey, jamás podían pensar que Brock, Misty, May, Max y Dawn fueran capaces de hacerle semejante crueldad a Ash. De Paul Shinji, de ese entrenador , de el , ellos pueden esperar cualquier cosa, en especial Cinthya Shirona que se enfrentó a él una vez, y vio como este sin ningún remordimiento alguno exploto a su Tonterra a tal punto que el pokemon por poco casi pierde la vida, pero sinceramente si era una gran sorpresa de que los otros involucrados en el regreso de Ash a Sinoh fueran los principales causantes del daño que el niño estaba padeciendo. Todos sabían que por muy fuerte que pueda aparentar Ash, el aún era un niño que, ese dolor de haber sido traicionado por las personas en el que el mas confió era un dolor que jamás desaparecería, podría seguir con su vida, pero aun la sensación de la traición estará en su corazón de forma permanente

-Bueno ahora que he contado la historia de mi vida-sonrie pícaramente Ash-saben que no pueden decir nada de esto, porque de verdad que conocerán un lado mío no muy bonito de ver, además que no estoy solo, porque

-Todos los pokemon están de tu lado verdad-dice Brandon interrumpiendo bruscamente a Ash

El elegido se sorprendió de que ellos estuviesen al tanto de que la mayoría de los pokemon estaban de su lado, así que solo asintió no valía la pena negar algo que es más que evidente, porque seguramente ellos se habrán dado cuenta que los Legendarios desaparecieron de los lugares que ellos consideraban eran sus hogares, con la excepción de los legendarios de Tessalia la mayoría estaban en la Mansión con él.

-Eso es verdad-prosigue el elegido-por eso quiero dar un voto de confianza a ustedes y eso es mucho que decir, Pikachu es testigo fidedigno que hace rato perdí la confianza total hacia los humanos

El pokemon amarillo uso su pika pika pi, para que ellos vieran que él estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amigo

-Está bien Ash-suspira profundamente Scott-sabes que cuentas conmigo, no hubiese hecho esta competencia, si no presintiera que esto te ayudaría de alguna manera a enfrentar tu pasado

-Debí suponer eso de ti Scott-sonrie con total sinceridad Ash-y de una te agradezco que hayas hecho esta competencia para mi regreso, saben lo que me paso así que aunque sea difícil de creer, estoy dispuesto a responder algunas preguntas de ustedes, así que empiecen porque después que salga de la oficina, lo único que obtendrá de mi es un completo silencio

-Nuevamente Ash puedes confiar en nosotros-suspira Scott-si no es un pecado preguntar ¿Se puede saber qué piensas hacer con ellos Ash?

-Si te soy sincero Scott-dice seriamente Ash-un plan definido como tal no tengo, por eso no entiendo porque ciertas personas y pokemon que están en la Mansión dudan de mí

Mientras que Scott y los demás tenían una confusión total en sus rostros, Pikachu tenía una gota en la cabeza, por su parte en la Mansión Himurashi…..

-Yo no sé ustedes-suspira profundamente Lady Marion-pero jamás vuelvo a preguntarle nada a mi príncipe, obviamente dudar de el en estos momentos es el error más grande que se pueda cometer

A pesar de que Sir Aarón y los pokemon tenían una gota en la cabeza, asintieron en acuerdo con Lady Marion porque al parecer nada se le escapa o se le olvida a su elegido.

De regreso con Ash en la oficina de Scott

-Como lo estoy diciendo-dice Ash-un plan como tal no tengo , lo repito para dejarlo todo claro a todos ustedes, sim embargo de alguna manera son ellos mismo lo que me están facilitando las cosas

-¿A qué te refiere con eso Ash?-pregunta seriamente Cinthya

-Me refiero que ellos aun quieren algo conmigo-suspira Ash-ustedes lo vieron anoche, estaban pegándose como un chicle , cuando antes de lo que pasara jamás pero jamás estuvieron tan cerca como lo hicieron anoche

-Eso es verdad-dice de repente Tracey

-Continuando con mi explicación-prosigue el elegido-vine hacer las cosas limpiamente Scott, no le daré gusto a ellos ni a nadie, me enfrentare con ellos en una batalla pokemon y no miento a decir que los hare polvo inmediatamente, porque eso hare, destruiré los sueños de cada uno de ellos, así como ellos destruyeron los míos

Silencio sepuestral en la oficina de Scott

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento con Anabel y sus pokemon:

Anabel la chica psíquica de Hoen trataba de entrenar a sus pokemon para la batalla más importante de su vida, la que según ella misma podría definir el futuro de los pokemon e incluso la existencia de los seres humanos. La joven que aparenta ser de buen corazón se ha cegado por sus prejuicios y está totalmente segura de que el regreso de Ash Ketchum, va a traer cambios para todos y que de alguna manera esos cambios afectaran a los pokemon y ella pensaba con total determinación que no debía permitir que eso suceda, que no dejaría que Ash manipulara a los pokemon a su antojo, solo por según ella una "venganza" infantil, porque la joven miembro de la Elite Four que Ash solo quiere llamar la atención y resalser su orgullo herido por Paul Shinji.

Una parte de lo que ella pensaba era verdad, obviamente Ash Himurashi vino a saldar cuentas pendientes con Paul Shinji, pero había más que un orgullo herido, para Alakazam, Metagross y Espeon los pokemon de Anabel, su elegido no fue solamente herido en su orgullo de entrenador pokemon , sino también traicionado por sus amigos y para rematar con un corazón roto, era más allá de lo aceptable para ellos, para los tres pokemon la decisión de su elegido de hacer justicia por el mismo es más que justificada, no entiende porque su entrenadora y supuesta mejor amiga Anabel se decidió a enfrentarse a Ash , ella tratara de impedir que su elegido cumpla con el objetivo que se trazó de acabar con Paul Shinji y la cuerda de imbéciles que lo traicionaron, los tres pokemon suspiraron profundamente al parecer la chica olvido un pequeño detalle, y era que ellos jamás irían contra la voluntad de su elegido.

-¡Por qué, porque hacen esto chicos!-exclaman con frustración la chica peli lila-porque no obedecen mis órdenes, porque no me escuchan, en pocos momentos tenemos una batalla pokemon, acaso quieren perder

Pero para aumentar más su frustración ninguno de sus pokemon dijo palabra alguna. Cuando ella fue a su habitación , les comento a los tres pokemon su intención de enfrentarse a Ash en una batalla pokemon, les dijo que ella planeo enfrentarse a él para evitar que el lastime a los pokemon de los otros entrenadores que competirán en la competencia mundial, creyó ingenuamente que tanto Alakazam, como Metagross y Espeon la iban apoyar incondicionalmente. Pero jamás se imaginó la actitud de ellos hacia ella, la miraron fríamente y desde ese momento hasta ahora la desobedecieron por completo. En los seis meses que había desaparecido Ash del mundo de los pokemon, por lo menos ellos se comunicaban con ellos, era poca la comunicación pero al menos ella podía decir que era la única entrenadora en el que sus pokemon aun mantenían una relación cordial con ella, pero ahora la cosa es totalmente diferente. Cada orden, cada palabra, cada gesto que ella hace para entrenarlos, estos ni se inmuten , los tres pokemon se convierten en piedra cuando ella le ordena mejorar sus ataques. La chica suspiro profundamente si ellos no cambian su actitud ella podría perder ante Ash , conociendo un poco al "nuevo" Ash, sabe que él va a tomar ventaja de todo lo que se le dé a la mano y nuevamente ella no puede darse el lujo de perder ante él, perdería más que una simple batalla, perdería a sus mejores amigos y por la mirada de odio que ellos le está dando en este momento , casi podría asegurar que ellos estarían más que felices de que Ash sea su nuevo entrenador

-Por favor chicos –suplica con dolor la peli lila-esta batalla es muy importante para mí, porque no pueden luchar conmigo como siempre lo han hecho

La mirada que Espeon le dio era extremadamente fría, y ella pudo interpretarla como un _"No te pases de listo con nosotros Anabel, sabes bien porque"_

-Ash no es su entrenador chicos-dice tajadamente Anabel-su entrenadora soy yo , por lo tanto me tienen que obedecer les guste o no, así que de una empiecen a entrenar seriamente y definitivamente es una orden

La voz severa de Anabel nuevamente no hizo ningún cambio en ellos, estaban algo sorprendidos de que ella perdiera el control de sus emociones, pero es que sinceramente la chica se lo busco, ellos le advirtieron del cambio de su elegido, de la traición que el sufrió , además que de una ellos le dijeron que jamás le iba a poner un dedo encima a su elegido, y la chica nada que quiere entender, por enésima vez suspiraron profundamente Anabel se colocó la soga al cuello y ellos no pueden ni quieren hacer algo al respecto

-¡Bueno que esperan empiecen a entrenar de una vez!-exclama furiosamente Anabel

Nuevamente hubo un silencio en los pokemon, la paciencia de la chica se agotó totalmente, iba a utilizar su correa de entrenamiento mental contra ellos. Esa correa es una forma de disuadir los movimientos de los pokemon , es parecida a la que utiliza los domadores de leones en los circos. Metagross, Espeon y Alakazam esta vez estaban literalmente sin palabras , acaso la obsesión de Anabel con acabar con Ash es tan grande que no le importa dañarlos físicamente a ellos, esta chica definitivamente se volvió loca de remate

-No me miren así-dice fríamente Anabel-los tres se lo buscaron, fui paciente , estuve calmada y trate de entenderlos lo mejor que pude, pero nada de que me obedecieron verdad, como se dicen por ahí las cosas hay que resolverlas por uno mismo, si no es por las buenas , entonces será por las malas

Y dicho esto levanto el látigo contra sus pokemon , los pokemon cerraron los ojos sabiendo lo que iban a sucederle, pero no sintió nada de nada. Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que el látigo ya no estaba en las manos de su entrenadora, pero su sorpresa mayor e igualmente el de su entrenadora era la razón porque ello se salvó a la raya

-¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Ash!-exclama totalmente en shock Anabel

En efecto delante de ella estaba Ash Himurashi, con Scott y sus compañeros de la Elite Four, también estaba el profesor Oak y el asistente de este Tracey. En cuanto a Ash al principio ni siquiera miro a Anabel , el elegido estaba realmente furioso, tanto que estremeció involuntariamente al mismo Pikachu, su amigo sabe que cuando Ash se enfada puede perder el control de la situación , sin embargo también sabe que este Ash es más seguro de sí mismo y sabe cómo manejar cualquier percance como el que tiene en frente

-Sabes Anabel estoy aquí para hablar contigo-dice fríamente Ash-quería darte la última oportunidad para que cambiaras de opinión , de que te dé cuenta tu misma de tus errores, pero ahora con lo que pretendiste hacer con tus pokemon, ten la seguridad que esta vez se con certeza lo que voy hacer ahora….

Lo último lo dijo en un tono de voz siniestro que estremeció a todos con la excepción de Anabel, que molesta y todo se dirigió a Ash

-Si piensas que me harás cambiar de opinión con respecto a ti Ash estas muy equivocado-dice una muy furiosa Anabel-en cuanto a lo que haga o deje de hacer con mis pokemon es asunto mío y de nadie mas

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo mi querida Anabel-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-por eso decidí no postergar más lo inevitable querida, finalmente la hora de nuestra batalla llego, estoy listo Anabel es el momento perfecto para resolver nuestros problemas de una buena vez, así que dice estas lista para enfrentarme de una vez Anabel

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: finalmente el enfrentamiento entre Anabel y Ash llego, quiero mis lectores aclarar de forma definitiva que la actualización de esta historia es una sola vez al mes y en los últimos día del mes. Siendo sincera estoy full con otras historias específicamente de Naruto, además de que voy hacer unas pasantías por seis meses en busca de trabajo. Así que por favor sean pacientes esta historia la seguiré pero una vez por mes, no me pidan más porque estoy full de ocupaciones en este momentos, en cuanto la encuesta está abierta a partir de este momento, vote y voten y al final veremos la pareja ganadora, sin más que decir, esperando que entiendan de corazón mis ocupaciones, si quieren revisen por favor<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Autora: Nuevamente iré al grano mis lectores, primeramente no soy buena en batalla pokemon, la información que tenia se me perdió en mi otra computadora y mi internet es aun lento para volverlo a bajar, segundo este capítulo y algunos más serán cortos debido a que estoy full de ocupaciones, y por ultimo este capítulo no sé si será de su gusto, ando de reposo por una inflamación del colon que presento, así que lo siento mucho si no será de su total agrado pero decidí bajarlo así , por lo tanto ya están advertidos, sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor….**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p><span>En la sala de entrenamiento de las empresas de Scott en Sinoh:<span>

Anabel no sabía que hacer frente a ella estaba un Ash totalmente decidido a enfrentarse a ella y por los momentos al no poder o mejor dicho a no tener ningún control sobre sus pokemon sabía que ella llevaba todas las de perder, Alakazam, Espeon y Metagross estaban más que felices y sorprendidos a la vez de poder ver finalmente a su elegido, aunque no precisamente en las circunstancias que ellos querían para su recuentro. Los tres miraron de reojo a su elegido y todo lo contado por Arceus al parecer se quedó corto, la imagen de aquel alegre, entusiasta Ash Ketchum quedo atrás para dar paso a un joven con mirada seria y fría que hace incluso que la mirada de Paul Shinji quede corta. Los tres pokemon se pregunta mentalmente como alguien puede cambiar tan radicalmente en tan poco tiempo, porque rayos le tenía que pasar a su elegido ser traicionado y abandonado a su suerte por esos hipócritas que dicen ser sus amigos, si a ellos sus otros compañeros pokemon le hicieran algo parecido dudaban que podrían perdonarlos tan fácilmente , solo la ingenua de Anabel piensa que su elegido no tiene derecho de hacer justicia con sus propias manos, sinceramente es un verdadero milagro que ellos aun sigan siendo sus pokemon.

En cuanto al propio Ash esta vez literalmente lo sacaron de sus casillas, quería hablar con Anabel tranquilamente como dos personas civilizadas, hacerle entender a la chica que él no ha manipulado a ningún pokemon y en todo caso son los propios pokemon que han venido a él a ofrecer su ayuda voluntariamente, es más como lo dijo anteriormente Celebi si todos los pokemon tuvieran una etiqueta para pegarse a el seguramente lo haría, innumerable veces él le dijo a ellos acerca de sus intenciones aquí en Sinoh y ningún pero ningún pokemon incluyendo los Legendarios hicieron alguna objeción al respecto, es mas ellos lo quiera el o no van a estar con él hasta el final que parte de eso no entiende la chica que tiene en frente. Mirando fijamente Anabel y sintiendo el aura que la rodea a ella y sus pokemon, además de lo que acaba de presenciar tiene una vaga idea que esta batalla va a ser más sencilla de lo que pensó, obviamente Espeon, Metagross y Alakazam lo apoya cosa que agradece eternamente, lo cual hace que se pregunte como le hará la chica para hacer que ellos se enfrente a sus pokemon , tomando en cuenta que sus pokemon son dos legendarios Entei y Mewtwo y él estaba más que seguro que ninguno de sus pokemon se contendrán con tal de darle la victoria a él, suspiro profundamente quizás su madre si tiene razón después de todo, con Anabel es un hecho que definitivamente él no tiene suerte con las chicas.

-Bueno Anabel estoy listo-dice seriamente Ash- vamos a empezar de una vez, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo que perder contigo

-¡Estás loco Ash!-exclama totalmente sorprendida Anabel-como se te ocurre que debemos pelear ahora y en este lugar, este no es un sitio para una batalla pokemon

-Y a ti que te entiende Anabel-dice un furioso Ash-quiere que te recuerde niña estúpida que fuiste tú quien decidió desafiarme el día de la fiesta, ahí si estaba de prepotente y dándotela de la que no pierde una verdad, y ahora cuando no solo acepte tu desafío sino que te digo que estoy listo te echas para atrás, olvídalo Anabel de esta no te salva nadie me entendiste absolutamente nadie

Y la peli lila no pudo evitar estremecerse involuntariamente ante la frialdad de las palabras de Ash, mientras que sus pokemon, Pikachu y las demás personas suspiraron profundamente, ellos que sabían de la apuesta que Anabel locamente le hizo a Ash sabían que la chica no tiene oportunidad alguna con el joven, sobre todo los miembros de la Elite Four ya se imaginan que después de esta batalla Anabel dejara de ser uno de los suyos.

-Algo me dice que esta será la última vez que veremos Anabel con nosotros-suspira profundamente Lance

Tanto Cinthya como Agatha, Brandon, Wallace asintieron en acuerdo con él, mientras que Scott se acercó un poco más a Ash

-Anabel si el campo de batalla es el problema-dice seriamente Scott-pueden utilizar uno que está aquí abajo, es un campo neutral pero servirá para la batalla entre tú y Ash

-Scott yo no creo….

-Excelente idea Scott-dice Ash interrumpiendo a Anabel-por mí no hay problema, vamos Pikachu mientras más rápido salgamos de esta molestia digo de esta chica mejor para nosotros

Pikachu asintió en acuerdo con su amigo, mientras que Anabel a regañadientes acepto la propuesta de Scott total al parecer su opinión no cuenta para nadie ni siquiera para sus pokemon

Mientras tanto en la Mansión de la familia Himurashi.

En el jardín de la Mansión Himurashi como una especie de costumbre todos los pokemon de Ash, los legendarios y los padres de su elegido Sir Aaron y Lady Marion estaba reunidos alrededor de Arceus el dios de los pokemon con la finalidad de ver como su elegido se desenvolvía en la reunión con Scott, pero casi caen para atrás cuando en otro escenario vieron como Anabel la chica peli lila que tanto hablo Ash y que el mismo Mew tuvo el "placer" de conocer (nótese sarcasmo) el día en que Ash lo envió para que hablara con Scott en cuanto a la tardanza de su llegada a Sinoh. Los pokemon estaban molesto al ver como esa chica trataba a sus amigos Alakazam, Espeon y Metagross como si ellos eran sus esclavos, son pokemon por el amor a dios, en este momento todos ellos desearían estar en el lugar de Ash, si algo que los pokemon odien más en especial los legendarios es que hayan humanos que se quieran pasar de listos con ellos en este caso Anabel.

-No puedo creer que esa chica entrene pokemon-dice un muy molesto Celebi-ahora entiendo tu malestar con esa chica Mew, en serio si no fuera por la llegada de Ash esa chica hubiese lastimado seriamente a nuestros amigos

-Y lo peor de todo Celebi-suspira Mew-ella juzga a Ash pensando que él no está manipulando cuando es todo lo contrario, empiezo a creer que esa chica se le volaron los tapones

Los demás pokemon asintieron en acuerdo con el pokemon de tiempo

-Yo solo espero que mi príncipe este bien-dice de repente Lady Marion-digo esta va a ser su primera batalla de pokemon después de lo que le sucedió con el desgraciado de Paul Shinji, no sabemos cuánto su derrota con ese imbécil le pudo hacer afectado

Suspiro general de los pokemon dándole la razón a Lady Marion, sin embargo Sir Aaron decidió intervenir para tranquilizar a su esposa y los pokemon de su hijo

-Creo muy a diferencia de ti querida, que nuestro hijo está listo para esto-dice de repente Sir Aaron-todos aquí somos testigo de su fuerte entrenamiento, de su decisión de llegar hasta el final, mentalmente se enfrentó a sus enemigos aunque lo mental es muy distinto a la realidad, aun así debemos tener fe en él, nuestro hijo ya no es tan impulsivo como antes, sabe medir las cosas antes de hacerlas , debemos confiar en él , nuevamente no es que tengamos otra opción de todos modos

-Supongo que tienes razón querido-suspira Lady Marion-además mi príncipe no es muy bonito cuando se molesta con nosotros, creo que solo hay que ver como ahora lo hacemos y esperar que Ash salga bien de esta primera prueba que se le presenta en su regreso a Sinoh

Los pokemon y Sir Aaron asintieron en acuerdo con Lady Marion

De regreso con Ash y Anabel:

Finalmente al final del pasillo de las oficinas de Scott, tanto Ash como Anabel acompañados del propio Scott, el profesor Oak, su asistente Tracey además de los miembros restantes de la Elite Four llegaron a su destino final. Cuando Scott abrió las puerta dio paso a un espacio abierto de forma de gimnasio pokemon perfecto para la batalla pokemon que se realizara entre Anabel de la región Hoenn y Ash Himurashi de una región desconocida, ambos jóvenes miraban con precaución y detenimiento el gimnasio como tal. Scott señalo a Anabel colocarse en su puesto y la chica nuevamente a regañadientes acepto, no es que tenía alguna opción en esto después de todo fue ella misma la que se lo busco, por lo tanto ella misma debe salir de este tremendo lio. El gimnasio además de ser amplio, era arenoso, lo cual hacía suponer a ambos entrenadores que no tendrán ningún tipo de problemas con sus pokemon.

Ash desde el principio sabía que iba a utilizar dos de sus pokemon más poderosos y que sin duda alguna seria la sorpresa del año para la chica telequinetica, así que en ese sentido él estaba totalmente tranquilo, confiaba totalmente en sus pokemon, sabían que ellos darían todo por el todo por él y en ese sentido Ash no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pero al verse finalmente en un gimnasio, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico y triste a la vez, después de todo casi toda su vida o lo que él conoce ha vivido junto con Pikachu de gimnasio en gimnasio luchando fuertemente con sus pokemon para algún día poder convertirse en Maestro Pokemon y el más que nadie sabe perfectamente que ese sueño se fue al desagüe gracias a los miserables traidores que tenía como amigos.

-¿Ash estas bien?-pregunta en voz baja Pikachu

-Estoy bien Pikachu-susurra en voz baja Ash-solamente recordar viejos tiempos, me parecen años atrás que veníamos a las distintas ciudades a retar a los líderes de gimnasio para ganar una medalla, ahora ese tiempo quedo atrás y en este momento debo mantenerme firme porque nuevamente Pikachu Paul no se quedara tan tranquilo teniéndome cerca de el

El pokemon amarillo asintió, aunque aún se sentía un poco preocupado por su amigo, sabía que esta batalla era necesaria para Ash, si su amigo quiere dejar el pasado atrás y enfrentarse a sus enemigos uno por uno y hacerles pagar todo el daño que ellos le hicieron, quizás esta batalla con Anabel sea más provechosa de lo que el propio Ash se pueda imaginar

-Ante todo yo seré el juez-dice seriamente Scott-la ronda es de 3 de 5 pokemon y solamente pueden hacer únicamente un cambio de pokemon, ambos están de acuerdo con esto

-Hai-dicen Ash y Anabel a la vez

-Vayan a sus posiciones-continua Scott- batalla de gimnasio por el honor de ser miembro de la Elite Four entre Anabel de la región Hoen contra Ash Himurashi da comienzo ahora

-Bueno querida Anabel-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-te cedo el honor, como se dicen por ahí las damas primero

-No te preocupes por mi Ash-sonríe falsamente Anabel- a pesar de que esta batalla fue idea mía, aun puedes considerarte como un retador más, así que soy yo la que te cedo el puesto

-¿Cree que esto está bien profesor Oak?-pregunta en voz baja Tracey

-Digamos Tracey que esta batalla será interesante-susurra en voz baja el profesor Oak-aunque si te soy sincero presiento que Ash ni siquiera usara todo su potencial contra esa chica, si este Ash es fuerte como aparenta lo más probable es que sus verdaderas habilidades se presente en contra de Paul, de todas formas no estaría de más estar pendiente de esta batalla

Tracey asintió en acuerdo con su mentor, en todo caso Ash mostraría un poco de lo que es capaz de hacer y él está muy emocionado de poder estar presente en esta batalla

-Si así lo prefieres Anabel-dice Ash-entonces llamare a un conocido tuyo que seguramente tú recordaras, Kingler yo te elijo

Y de su poke bola salió el pokemon cangrejo que miro fríamente a Anabel

-Kingler….kingler….Kingler..( Wow Ash al parecer eso de no dejar el pasado atrás no es lo tuyo)-dice seriamente Kingler

Tanto Ash como Pikachu tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Kingler por favor-suspira profundamente Ash-vas a luchar conmigo sí o no

El pokemon solo sacudió la cabeza de forma afirmativa para darle entender a su elegido que él estaba listo para la acción

-Vamos Ash es lo mejor que tienes-sonríe pícaramente Anabel-si piensas que voy a volver a ser derrotado por ese cangrejo de pacotilla, ten la seguridad que estas muy equivocado Espeon yo te elijo

En ese momento Espeon a regañadientes salió de su pokeball, y la batalla entre amos entrenadores de pokemon comenzó ante la presencia de Scott y los demás miembros de la Elite, además del profesor Oak y su asistente Tracey

-Espeon ataque de arena-dice de repente Anabel

Y una tormenta de arena envolvía a Kingler que parecía perder un poco su visión

-Kingler excavar ahora-dice Ash-y no salgas hasta que te lo indique

El pokemon inmediatamente hizo el pedido de Ash y se escondió, mientras Espeon buscaba a todas parte en donde estaba el pokemon, Ash cerro sus ojos usando su aura psíquica se comunicó telepáticamente con su pokemon, para el asombro de Anabel y de las demás personas Kingler salió de su escondite golpeando por sorpresa a Espeon

-¡Pero como esto es posible!-exclama totalmente sorprendida Anabel-en ningún momento escuche que le diste la orden a tu pokemon de atacar , se puede saber qué significa eso Ash

-Tu qué crees mi querida Anabel-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-al parecer no eres la única con el talento de comunicarse con los pokemon sin hablar, porque que crees Anabel yo también puedo hacer lo mismo

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante esa revelación , por su parte Anabel no se inmuto esta vez iba con todo, si quería ganar esta batalla debe concentrarse al máximo posible

-Espeon confusión-dice Anabel-y después usa ataque rápido

El pokemon hizo lo pedido por su entrenadora, uso confusión haciendo que Kingler se sintiera mareado poco a poco el pokemon de Ash estaba perdiendo la conciencia , lo cual Espeon iba aprovechar ese momento para usar ataque rápido

-Ahora Kingler defensa férrea y rayo burbuja-dice seriamente Ash

Para la sorpresa de todos Kingler jamás cayo en el ataque de confusión al contrario con sus fuertes tenazas se sobre puso al ataque de Espeon e inmediatamente lanzo un poderoso rayo burbuja que cayo directamente sobre Espeon, en ese momento Ash decidió dar el toque final al mismo

-Kingler otra vez rayo burbuja y garra metal ahora-dice el elegido

Y con ese par de golpes directos a Espeon este no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse y cayó por completo al suelo

-Espeon no puede continuar-dice Scott-la victoria es para Ash

Mientras que Ash sonrió maliciosamente porque sabía que los siguientes pokemon que tiene bajo su manga definitivamente era más de lo que la joven entrenadora de Hoen podía soportar. En cuanto a Anabel se sentía impotente ante este nuevo Ash , todos los ataques, los movimientos de su pokemon salieron a la perfección , este no era el chico que se llevaba guiar por sus instintos , analizaba la situación a su favor, pero ahora no tenía tiempo que pensar, era hora de usar otro pokemon

-Metagross yo te elijo-dice en voz alta Anabel

En ese instante su otro pokemon Metagross hizo su aparición

-Metagross puño de trueno ahora-dice firmemente Anabel

Y el pokemon hizo lo que se le pidió y el golpe fue directo a Kingler que esta vez no pudo evitar esquivarlo, en ese momento Ash ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-Kingler regresa-dice de repente Ash-gracias amigo mío , me alegro que hayas disfrutado esta batalla

-Bueno Ash-sonríe maliciosamente Anabel-al parecer estamos a manos, pensé que me darías una pelea mejor, pero creo que te subestimes de más

-Jajajajajajaja –ríe maliciosamente Ash-tienes razón en algo Anabel, de verdad me subestimaste, no pensaste que por el hecho de regresar a Kingler a su pokeball era porque él estaba en problema, jajaja que tonta no, eso lo hice porque tengo un par de pokemon que quiero que veas por primera vez

Anabel no le gusto esa mirada de ganador que tenía Ash, es como si hubiese planeado esto desde un principio, lo que ella y los demás no sabían era que efectivamente Ash lo planeo todo , solamente para mostrar a dos de sus tantos nuevos pokemon

-No te hare esperar más Anabel-sonríe maliciosamente Ash- es hora de mostrarte a ti y a los presente una de mis nuevas adquisiciones por así decirlo, Entei yo te elijo

Y para la sorpresa total de todos los presentes, saliendo de la pokeball de Ash después del humo que salió, estaba frente a ellos el único e inigualable Entei uno de los legendarios guardián de la naturaleza

-Estoy listo elegido-sonríe Entei-supongo que esta es la chica a la cual debemos vencer

-Así es Entei-sonríe sinceramente Ash-y ese pokemon es Metagross, con él te debes enfrentar, pero recuerda Entei nunca bajes la guarida y en ningún momento subestimar a tu adversario, aquí no hay ningún enemigo pequeño

-Te entiendo perfectamente elegido-sonríe Entei-además entre los pokemon nos conocemos y sé que a pesar de todo Metagross es un digno rival

Ash solo sonrió a su pokemon, estaba orgulloso de los Legendarios, a principios estos por su orgullo de ser legendarios se mostraron un poco reacios a ser entrenados, ya que pensaban que por ser poderosos lo tenían todo, ahora son más humildes y respetuosos con los otros pokemon, pero sobre todo sus habilidades crecieron notablemente

-¡Esto no es justo Ash!-exclama furiosamente Anabel-estas usando un legendario, eso es hacer trampa

-¡Acaso subestimas a tu propio pokemon Anabel!-exclama furiosamente Ash-en caso que no te des cuenta Entei y los demás legendarios tienen tanto derecho como los demás pokemon a tener una batalla pokemon, tu como entrenadora deberías saber eso

-Eso es verdad-dice en voz baja Cinthya

Anabel decidió sacudir la cabeza confiaba plenamente en Metagross, sabía que la tenía más que difícil enfrentando a un legendario, pero no le daría el gusto a Ash de rendirse, eso jamás

-Vamos Metagross-dice de repente Anabel-es nuestro turno usa puño dinámico ahora

-Entei esquívalo-dice Ash-y usa lanzallamas ahora

Ambos pokemon empezaron a luchar entre sí , mientras que Metagross varias veces utilizo su puño dinámico, Entei lo esquivaba con agilidad y lanzo varia veces su lanzallamas , aunque no afecto mucho a Metagross.

Los demás observaban fascinados la batalla entre los pokemon y sobre todo asombrado por la entereza e inteligencia mostrada hasta ahora por Ash

-Metagross doble rayo-dice Anabel

El pokemon lanza dos rayos poderosos combinados en uno directamente a Entei

-Entei rapidez y giro fuego ahora-dice Ash

Ahora fue el turno de Entei de contraatacar a Metagross, con ambos ataque , el pokemon de Anabel estaba quedándose sin fuerza lo que aprovecho Ash

-El golpe final Entei bola de sombra ahora-dice firmemente el elegido

Y efectivamente el pokemon legendario lanzo su bola de sombra lo que ocasiono que Metagross cayera al suelo sin ninguna opción de levantarse

-Metagross no puede continuar-dice Scott-victoria para Ash, Anabel yo creo que no bebes continuar mas

-No Scott yo quiero esto-dice casi desesperadamente Anabel-déjame hacerlo ya verás que esta vez lo lograre

-¡Pero de qué diablos estás hablando Anabel!-exclama en shock Agatha-no ves que ya Ash derroto a dos de tus pokemon, acaso estás loca Anabel

-Eso no me importa Agatha-dice tercamente Anabel-no me daré por vencida sabiendo que tengo mucho que perder, Alakazam yo te elijo

Todos suspiraron profundamente es que esta chica no aprende con nada

-Déjala Scott-dice tranquilamente Ash-total como ella mismo lo dijo es ella y no yo quien tiene mucho que perder no es así Anabel

-¡Cállate Ash!-exclama furiosamente Anabel-no necesito que me defiendas, Alakazam Kinetico ahora

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el pokemon psíquico ataco a Entei que increíblemente no podía moverse

-Ahora Alakazam psicorayo ahora-dice nuevamente la peli lila

En ese instante el psico rayo lanzo a Entei hacia la pared golpeándolo levemente

-Entei nooooooo-dice con preocupación Ash al ver que el pokemon legendario cayo inconsciente

-Entei no puede continuar-dice Scott-la victoria es para Alakazam , dos a una a favor de Anabel

-Descansa Entei estoy orgulloso de ti amigo-sonríe dulcemente Ash a su pokemon-bueno Anabel las cosas se pusieron interesante ,lástima que oficialmente es el final de nuestra batalla, porque para un pokemon psíquico como Alakazam que mejor que otro psíquico no te parece querida, Mewtwo yo te elijo

Y nuevamente hubo un silencio sepulcral entre las personas presentes en el gimnasio, además de la propia Anabel que sabía o intuía que los legendarios estaban con Ash, pero de ahí a verlos con sus propios ojos era más allá de cualquier creencia, más de lo que se puede imaginar

-Bueno Anabel que tal si empezamos esta última batalla-sonríe maliciosamente Ash-Mewtwo estás listo

-Por supuesto Ash-dice seriamente Mewtwo-he estado listo desde hace tiempo atrás

El elegido sonrió ampliamente, mientras él y Mewtwo esperaban pacientemente que Anabel hiciera el siguiente ataque

-Aun no voy a rendirme Ash-dice furiosamente Anabel-tu no me vas a vencer tan fácilmente, Alakazam poder psíquico ahora

-Dos pueden jugar lo mismo Anabel-dice Ash-Mewtwo barrera psíquica y esfera aural ahora

En seguida Alakazam uso su poder psíquico sin embargo Mewtwo gracias a su barrera psíquica no se vio afectado y lanzo su esfera aural hacia el pokemon psíquico

-Alakazam anulación y psicorayo-dice la pelilila

-Mewtwo neblina y velo sagrado-contrataca el elegido

La verdad esta última batalla ambos pokemon se daban con todo aunque Mewtwo tenía más ventajas, se podría decir que Alakazam estaba dando una buena pelea, es más el pokemon legendario agradecía mentalmente a Ash su entrenamiento porque de no ser así la situación hubiese sido peor

-Alakazam imitación y paz mental-dice nuevamente Anabel

-Esto es definitivo Mewtwo-dice seriamente Ash-acabemos con esto de una vez, pesadilla y psico corte de una vez

Mewtwo hizo lo que le ordeno y a pesar los ataques de Alakazam el ataque pesadilla de Mewtwo, fue demasiado para él, el cual cayo inconsciente dando por finalizada la batalla entre Anabel y Ash

-Alakazam no puede continuar-dice de repente Scott-la victoria es para Ash, e igualmente Ash es el ganador de esta batalla

-Lo hicimos Pikachu-dice muy alegre Ash-Mewtwo bien hecho estoy muy orgulloso de ti, gracias por ayudarme en esta batalla

-Ni lo digas Ash-dice sinceramente Mewtwo-cualquier cosa por ti

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ash-dice el profesor Oak-realmente tus habilidades como entrenador de pokemon son realmente sorprendentes

-Gracias profesor-dice sinceramente Ash-supongo que a pesar de todo hay algo bueno en todo esto, y es que mi conexión con los pokemon se hizo más fuerte que nunca

El profesor , Pikachu y Mewtwo asintieron en acuerdo con él, en ese momento el elegido miro fijamente a la chica que estaba llorando amargamente. Después de que Scott oficialmente le diera la victoria a Ash, Anabel nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada, tan insignificante, tan basura como Ash la hizo sentir, el no solamente la derroto , la humillo en todo el sentido de la palabra, y ahora estaba perdida, completamente perdida, lloraba fuertemente sin importarle las miradas de compasión y lástima que le daban sus compañeros , en ese momento Ash estaba frente a ella con una mirada triunfal que nadie podía quitársela

-Anabel he ganado oficial y limpiamente-dice seriamente Ash-ahora es el momento de que cumplas con tu parte del trato, aquí y ahora delante de Scott y el resto de los miembros de la Elite Four, haz oficial tu renuncia y más que eso quiero que me entregues a tus pokemon para que sean míos para siempre

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Nuevamente no sé si hice bien esta batalla porque soy una total novata en este aspecto, incluso creo que más o menos será así en la competencia, además lectores estoy aun de reposo así que no tenía ánimos de nada, fue un verdadero milagro que haya actualizado , con respecto a las dudas que tienen del equipo rocket, ellos ya hicieron su aparición pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de eso, el siguiente capítulo será la interacción de Ash con otros entrenadores , además de reunirse nuevamente con sus ex compañeros, sin más que decir si quiere revisen por favor<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Autora: Hola mis lectores nuevamente con ustedes, estoy ya recuperada de todo, así sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

><p><span>En el gimnasio secreto de las empresas de Scott en Sinoh:<span>

Finalmente Ash Himurashi venció en buena ley a Anabel miembro de la Elite Four y líder del gimnasio de la región de Hoen, por lo cual la promesa que se hicieron entre ellos parcialmente estaba cumplida, y se dice parcialmente porque ahora llego la hora de que Anabel entregue no solo entregue su renuncia formal como miembro de la Elite, sino también como líder de gimnasio, pero seguramente para ella lo más doloroso tener que entregar a sus pokemon, Alakazam, Metagross y Espeon. Ella estaba muy segura de sí misma que ganaría esta batalla, pero este nuevo Ash es todo lo contrario al antiguo entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, el en todo la batalla no parpadeo en enfrentarse a ella con todo lo que tiene, incluso si eso hiriese de gravedad a sus pokemon, aunque estaba más que sorprendía que sus pokemon estaba más o menos bien en comparación a los tipos de ataques que recibieron, sobre todo si dicho ataques provenían de dos pokemon legendarios.

-No lo repetiré nuevamente Anabel-suspira con fastidio Ash-quiero que me de tus pokemon, la competencia ya va a iniciar y yo quiero empezarlos a entrenar para usarlos en la competencia

-No no lo hare-dice de repente Anabel-no pienso entregártelos Ash, sé que dijiste que si me ganabas te quedabas con ellos, pero jamás me escuchaste decirte que yo aceptaba el trato o si

Tanto Scott como los demás miembros de la Elite Four, como el profesor Oak y su asistente Tracey estaban asombrado de la malcriadez de Anabel, la chica aun siendo totalmente derrotada por Ash se mantiene soberbia ante él, sin embargo quedaron más que impresionados cuando Ash fríamente se acercó a ella.

-Te felicito Anabel-dice fríamente Ash-vas a ser la primera en conocer mi poder, yo te lo dije ante niñita , que no era mismo de antes y que por lo tanto no era bueno sacarme de mis casillas , pero al parecer eso fue lo que precisamente hiciste

Sin darle chance a Anabel de responderle cerro sus ojos, liberando un poco de su aura levanto psíquicamente a la chica alejándola de sus pokemon, dejándola inconsciente pero sin ninguna herida de gravedad

-¿Se puede saber que hiciste Ash?-pregunta Tracey totalmente impresionado por lo que acaba de hacer Ash

-Nada del otro mundo Tracey-dice seriamente Ash-espero que esto también se mantenga entre nosotros, controlo el aura a la perfección, soy el elegido por algo no, Anabel no recordara esto yo me encargare de eso, pero la pregunta aquí es dirán ustedes lo que acaban de ver, no me gustaría borrarle la memoria a ustedes pero sin no tengo otra opción sin duda lo hare

Todos se sorprendieron ante la pequeña advertencia del ex entrenador de pueblo Paleta, para los miembros de la Elite Four definitivamente Scott no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que el chico ya no era el mismo de antes, y no solamente el, también su amigo Pikachu por la mirada fría que le estaba dando se notaba que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo y que no permitiría que nadie le llevara la contraria a Ash. También Mewtwo el pokemon legendario los miraba fríamente, así que ninguno de ellos tenía opción alguna de guardar ese pequeño secreto de Ash.

-Está bien Ash no diremos nada-suspira profundamente Scott-no es que tengamos opción de todos modos, pero dinos algo de ante mano tu poder lo vas a utilizar en esta competencia

-No te puedo asegurar que no lo hare Scott-dice más calmadamente el elegido-lo que te puedo prometer es que luchare de igual con los otros competidores de las demás regiones, en cuanto a ciertas personas que conocemos, quizás ellos sean los únicos en ver mi verdadero poder como entrenador de pokemon

Tanto Scott como los demás asintieron en acuerdo con Ash, más o menos cada una de esas personas tenían una idea de lo que planeaba Ash con respecto a enfrentarse a su pasado, algo le dice a todos ellos que Paul Shinji junto a Brock, Misty, May, Dawn y Max se van arrepentir de haberse atravesado en el camino de Ash Ketchum, en cuanto al propio Ash tomo respiro varias veces para calmarse por completo, no quería amenazar a nadie, es más ni en sus más loco sueños pensaba utilizar sus poderes rápidamente, pero luego no es culpa de él que la chica peli lila lo haya sacado totalmente de sus casillas. Porque Anabel actúa siempre como la victima frente a él, fue ella que lo reto, fue ella que duda de él, que intenta impedir que sus objetivos en Sinoh se cumpla, de verdad creyó que Bianca era obstinada cuando paso lo que paso en Altonare, pero al parecer Anabel se ganó el premio mayor, suspiro nuevamente ya no tiene caso pensar en ella, mientras este inconsciente debe aprovechar para conversar con los pokemon de la peli lila, después de hablar con ellos seriamente decidirá si se los lleva o no con ellos a su Mansión y los entrena para que ellos formen parte de su nueva familia , pero si hay algo en que para él es prioridad es el bienestar de dichos pokemon si ellos deciden quedarse con Anabel el no hará nada al respecto, siempre ha respetado la decisión de todos los pokemon en general y ni siquiera el orgullo e egoísmo de Anabel va a cambiar eso. Pero antes de hablar con ellos, lo primero que tenía que hacer es curar a los tres pokemon, ninguno estaba tan herido a pesar de los poderosos ataques de sus tres pokemon, agachándose a nivel de ellos, con sus manos libero un poco de su poder de sanación e inmediatamente los tres pokemon estaban completamente bien, por no decir intactos como si nunca hubiesen peleados, caben decir que nuevamente Scott y las demás personas quedaron impresionados por el poder del joven entrenador.

-Al parecer Ash tiene más poder de lo que pensé-dice en voz baja Lance

-Es más que eso Lance-susurra Brandon-controla el aura a la perfección y su manejo de los pokemon es excelente, por lo cual podremos deducir que Ash es un gran rival no solamente para nosotros que somos miembros de la Elite Four si no para el resto de los competidores

-También te olvida de algo Brando-dice de repente Agatha-Ash es ya un miembro de la Elite como nosotros, aunque ya sabemos que fue lo que motivo que él sea uno de los nuestros, debemos aceptar que actualmente el chico esta fuera de nuestro alcance

-En conclusión en estos momentos Ash es mejor que cada uno de nosotros-dice Cinthya

Los demás solo asintieron en acuerdo con la rubia, después de todo era verdad, el joven elegido mostro solo una enésima parte de su poder y aun así los dejo a ellos sin palabras, no se quieren imaginar cuando Ash Himurashi muestre su verdadero poder.

-Alakazam, Metagross y Espeon tenemos que hablar-dice seriamente Ash-quiero que me escuchen atentamente, porque de esta conversación depende su futuro entendieron

Los tres pokemon se miraron de reojo algo confundidos por lo que decía su elegido, pero a la vez asintieron en acuerdo con él, sabían que algo tenía en su mente su protector, por lo tanto ellos más que nadie quería saber qué es lo que quiere su elegido con ellos.

Ash solo les sonrió alegremente y decidió que era hora de explicarle la situación en la que se encuentra a los tres pokemon

-Yo me imagino-empieza a relatar Ash-que Anabel les dijo a ustedes acerca de esta batalla pokemon, que ella misma empezó, pero con la circunstancia que yo le agregue algo, transformándola en una especie de apuesta, supongo que saben todo eso o me equivoco

-No estás en lo correcto elegido-dice Alakazam sacudiendo la cabeza-efectivamente Anabel nos conto acerca de este desafío entre ustedes dos

-Seré totalmente sincero con ustedes-dice seriamente el elegido-yo no estoy nada contento con la actitud de Anabel con respecto a mi regreso a Sinoh, ustedes más que nadie sabe lo que sufrí hace seis meses atrás, yo vine a saldar algunas cuentas pendientes con otras personas, por eso no puedo permitirme que alguien que esta fuera de todo esto como Anabel se entrometa en mis asuntos

Tanto los tres pokemon de Anabel como Scott y las demás personas que estaban ahí, solo podían escuchar atentamente lo que tenía que decir Ash

-No le mentiré en decirle que no me decepciono la actitud de Anabel hacia mí-continua el elegido-desde que la conocí en Hoen siempre la estime altamente, es decir creí que era una chica inteligente y de mente abierta, pero ahora mismo no es ni la sombra de la chica que conocí, por eso tome las riendas del asunto en mis propias manos

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Ash?-pregunta seriamente Espeon

-Me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar Espeon-suspira profundamente Ash-nunca fue mi intención de ponerlos en el juego a ustedes tres, pero nuevamente la chica que esta inconsciente no me dejo ninguna opción, Pikachu es testigo de que fue ella la que provoco todo eso

El pokemon eléctrico asintió en acuerdo con su amigo

-Bueno para no hacer más largo la historia-dice seriamente Ash-que yo haya ganado esta batalla, no significa que ustedes deban abandonar a su entrenadora, después de todo ella es su amiga, y yo nunca sería capaz de separarlos de ella

Los tres pokemon abrieron sus ojos en shock, pensaron que su elegido los iba a tomar inmediatamente después de haber derrotado por no decir humillado totalmente a su entrenadora, pero al parecer eso no es así. En cuanto al propio Ash sonrió sinceramente a la confusión no solamente de los pokemon, sino de las otras personas a su alrededor, por su parte Pikachu y Mewtwo ambos estaban tranquilos, ellos sabían cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo, sabían que si Alakazam, Espeon y Metagross decidiesen quedarse con la chica , Ash no se opondría a ello, aunque para el pokemon legendario sería muy estúpido por parte de esos pokemon quedarse con alguien que a simple vista se ve que perdió el rumbo de lo que significa ser un entrenador de pokemon.

-Elegido creo que ya entendemos perfectamente lo que tratas de decirnos-dice seriamente Metagross-es que ninguno de nosotros estamos obligados de estar contigo aun sabiendo que derrotaste limpiamente a Anabel

-Exactamente Metagross-sonríe sinceramente Ash-aunque no confié en los humanos, eso no significa que no confié en ustedes chicos, siempre he respetado y acatado a todos los pokemon que he conocido durante mis viajes y hasta ahora, a pesar de todo lo que he padecido eso no va a cambiar, por lo tanto la decisión de quedarse con Anabel es completamente decisión suya chicos, yo no intervendré en ningún momento.

-Siendo así elegido-suspira profundamente Alakazam-creo que los tres sabemos que debemos hacer, pero antes elegido podrías hacernos el favor de despertar a Anabel, después de todo ella más que nadie debe saber que decisión tomamos

-Antes de despertarla-dice seriamente Ash-puedo preguntarle algo chicos, ¿Ustedes ya sabían de mis verdaderas intenciones verdad?

-Jajajajajajaja claro que lo sabíamos Ash-ríe alegremente Espeon-eres nuestro elegido, es nuestro deber saber de ti, te conocemos como la palma de la mano, sabíamos de antemano lo que planeabas hacer, así que nos reunimos sin la presencia de Anabel y tomamos la decisión, quizás sea la decisión más importante de nuestras vidas.

Ash solo les sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a la chica inconsciente, al ver Anabel fuera de combate el elegido suspiro tristemente, Pikachu ni su familia sabe que Dawn no fue el único interés romántico para él. Cuando por primera vez a Anabel y que esta le salvara la vida, quedo gratamente impresionado por su personalidad tímida pero a la vez alegre hacia los pokemon, en ese momento creyó que había encontrado algo valioso para valorar, para cuidar eternamente, pero por sus viajes jamás pudo hablar con ella y aclarar aquellos sentimientos confusos que con la llegada de Dawn, esos sentimientos los dejo de un lado y ahora no sabía que pensar con respecto a esta chica

_-"Que hubiera pasado si te hubiese dicho lo que sentía por ti Anabel-_piensa tristemente Ash_-hubieras estado conmigo cuando los traidores me apuñalearon por la espalda, me hubieses apoyado en mi regreso a Sinoh, jajajaja ni siquiera debo pensar en él hubiese porque ciertamente me equivoque desde un principio contigo Anabel, nunca fuiste ni será la chica que alguna vez creí que podría haberse convertido en mi primer amor"_

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, no era el momento de desmoronarse nuevamente, de pensar en el pasado, ahora todo lo que planeo en su regreso a Sinoh le estaba saliendo a la perfección, por eso no dejaría ningún cabo suelto, sea cual sea la decisión de los pokemon, Anabel estará fuera de la Elite y eso era un punto más a su favor que haría que el interés de Paul Shinji por el crezca más, y eso es algo que desea más que nada. Así que se agacho a la altura de Anabel y tocando suavemente la frente de esta logro que la chica despertara por completo y totalmente confundida por no entender que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunta una muy confundida Anabel-¿Se puede saber que rayos me hiciste Ash?

La segunda pregunta la hizo en un tono furico, lo que le dio a entender a Ash y los demás que efectivamente la chica está perfectamente bien, ha vuelto a ser la Anabel odiosa de siempre.

-Anabel escúchanos atentamente-dice de repente Alakazam-lo que mis compañeros y yo te vamos a decir no tiene nada que ver con Ash, aunque al final nuestra decisión si tenga mucho que ver con el

Mientras que Ash se sorprendió de la seriedad del pokemon psíquico, Anabel tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que su amigo le dirá, algo le dice que esta vez ella no tiene ningún control absoluto sobre la situación que tiene en frente

-Durante estos últimos años que hemos convivido contigo-empieza Alakazam-te vimos como una amiga, una compañera más, alguien que nos comprende y entiende nuestras emociones, siempre estuvimos contigo Anabel, siempre en las buenas y en las malas fuimos un equipo, sin embargo…..

-Sin embargo todo cambio Anabel-fue el turno de Metagross-más bien tu cambiaste, te olvidaste de tu esencia de ser entrenadora de pokemon, nuestro enlace psíquico poco a poco se fue desquebrajándose y tu ni si quieras te has dado cuenta, incluso ahora estoy seguro es que estas empezando abrir los ojos a la realidad, y aun así te pregunta porque dejamos de obedecerte

-No te mentimos cuando dijimos que estamos dolidos por el sufrimiento de nuestro elegido-continua Espeon-porque así es , los humanos lastimaron al elegido y nosotros los pokemon no podíamos pasar eso por alto, pero eso no es en si la razón del que estemos más que decepcionados de ti Anabel

-¿Acaso están ustedes decepcionados de mi chicos?-pregunta con tristeza Anabel-¿Acaso se arrepienten de ser entrenados por mí?

La chica estaba a punto de llorar amargamente, aun así sus pokemon no dudaron en responderle a sus inquietudes

-Es más que evidente que estamos decepcionados de ti Anabel-suspira tristemente Alakazam-en cuanto a lo otro, entre nosotros no querrás que te respondamos a eso o si Anabel

En ese instante la peli lila sentía como se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos, quería hablar , quería defenderse , decirle a sus amigos que ellos estaban totalmente equivocados, pero por más que quería hablar, no salía ni una sola palabra de sus labios; en cuanto a sus amigos estos ni siquiera se inmutaron ante la tristeza y dolor que la embarga, así que decidieron continuar con su discurso para que por fin su entrenadora entienda de una buena vez como funcionas las cosas en realidad

-Tu hace rato que cambiaste con nosotros y tu alrededor Anabel-dice Espeon-y por favor no metas a Ash en esto, porque él estaba de viaje, cuando tu empezaste a ser más engreída y darte ínfulas de grandeza, no solo ante el resto de las personas que te retaron en el gimnasio sino ante tus propios compañeros de la Elite

Anabel miro tristemente a sus compañeros y estos asintieron en acuerdo con Espeon

-Perdiste tu enfoque de entrenadora Anabel-dice Metagross-te olvidaste que nosotros además de ser pokemon éramos tus amigos, fuiste tú quien dejo de hablarnos , fuiste tú quien nos abandonó por completo, por eso decidimos Anabel que nos vamos con Ash , hemos decidido quedarnos con nuestro elegido, y no hay nada que tu podrás hacer para evitarlo

Silencio sepulcral en el gimnasio, Ash estaba sorprendido de la decisión de los pokemon, no es que no el agradara tenerlos con él, es mas eso lo hace muy feliz, pero le preocupa que las demás personas piensa que ellos están siendo forzados a irse con él, para su suerte Alakazam se dirigió a él y a las otras personas que se encuentran con ellos.

-Nuevamente Ash esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-dice firmemente Alakazam-te decimos a ti y a las demás personas que esta decisión es exclusivamente nuestra, la relación que teníamos con Anabel está completamente rota, ella se creyó la gran cosota y a nosotros nos dejó de un lado , por favor elegido recíbenos quiere

-Por supuesto que son bienvenidos chicos-sonríe alegremente Ash-lamento esta situación con su entrenadora, y también lamento no haber podido evitar que esto sucediera, si yo hubiese sabido de esto

-¡Pero qué cosas dices Ash!-exclama totalmente sorprendido Espeon-como te puedes culpar de algo que estaba fuera de tu alcances, es cierto que eres nuestro elegido, pero eso no especifica que debes estar las 24 horas del día, eres un chico después de todo y por último y menos importante lo que te paso a ti fue mil veces peor a lo que nos pasó a nosotros con Anabel entiéndelo por favor

Ash solo sonrió nerviosamente, sintió una especie de dejavu aquí, porque la mirada fría que le daban Alakazam, Espeon y Metagross a la vez era la misma que le daba los otros pokemon cuando él estaba indeciso de permitirles quedarse a su lado, Pikachu suspiro profundamente no puede creer que a pesar del tiempo y todo lo que ha pasado su amigo siga siendo tan obstinado como siempre, aunque eso debería ser bueno o no.

-¡Por favor, por favor no me dejen ¡-exclama entre lágrimas Anabel-por favor no quiero estar sola, les prometo que voy a cambiar, dejare de centrarme en mi para estar más pendientes de ustedes, por favor…

-Creo que es demasiado tarde-dice seriamente Ash-lo siento Anabel, de verdad yo quería que hubieses cambiado de opinión , pero al parecer tu orgullo pudo más que tu amor hacia los pokemon, Alakazam, Espeon, Metagross regresen

Y antes de que Anabel pudiera evitarlo los tres pokemon ya estaban en las pokeballs de Ash, este no dijo más palabra a la chica de la región Hoen , se volteo para mirar a Scott

-Pikachu y yo nos vamos Scott-dice tranquilamente Ash-creo que caminare un poco antes de regresar con mis padres, pero les prometo a todos ustedes que estaremos en contacto, aún hay cosas que sé que ustedes quieren saber de mí, así como también yo sé que de alguna u otra forma yo necesitare de ustedes.

Dicho esto llamando a Mewtwo a su pokeball camino tranquilamente , saliendo del gimnasio secreto de Scott sin mirar a nadie y en especial sin mirar a una Anabel totalmente rota, Tracey el asistente del profesor Oak iba detrás de él , pero fue precisamente el profesor Oak quien lo detuvo

-Es mejor dejarlo solo Tracey-dice seriamente el profesor Oak-aunque esta batalla nos mostró el poder de Ash como el elegido además de sus excelentes habilidades como entrenador, aun así es obvio que su corazón aún sigue herido después de lo que paso hace meses atrás y Anabel es un recordatorio indirecto de dicha herida

Scott y sus compañeros asintieron en acuerdo con el profesor, mientras miraban con tristeza como una chica tan segura de sí misma como Anabel lloraba por la pérdida de sus pokemon. Ash y Pikachu ya salieron del edificio donde está ubicada las oficinas de Scott, más tranquilo el elegido miraba de reojo las calles de Sinoh, pensaba en todo lo que sucedió con Anabel, como le dolió verla así tan decaída, tan frágil, pero también se molestó al ver como ella a pesar de todo no cambio su actitud ni siquiera ante los reclamos de sus propios pokemon, sinceramente esa chica definitivamente esta fuera de control.

-¿Ash estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Pikachu

-La verdad no estoy del todo bien Pikachu-suspira profundamente Ash-no me arrepiento de enfrentarme con ella, pero ahora estoy lleno de confusión es decir no sé qué me duele más, saber que esa chica no fue la chica que creí conocer como me paso con Dawn , o el hecho de que nuevamente los pokemon se ven afectados por el egoísmo de los humanos, y bueno yo soy el elegido después de todo, mi deber es protegerlo no te parece

-No de nuevo Ash-suspira con fastidio Pikachu-por enésima vez lo que paso no es tu culpa, hasta yo sé que Alakazam, Metagross y Espeon están con nosotros por su propia voluntad, que parte de eso no entiendes, en cuanto a tu confusión "sentimental" lo siento mucho amigo pero en ese sentido no soy de mucha ayuda, solo estoy para ti , en todo lo que necesite

Ash sonrió alegremente a su mejor amigo, le iba a responder cuando volvió a suspirar profundamente, tanto el como Pikachu vieron que algunas personas se estaban acercando a ellos. Esas personas alguna vez fueron rivales de Ash en sus distintos viajes pokemon, ellos eran Harrison, Morrison, Richie, Tyson y Barry, además para bien o para mal Gary Oak, su ex amigo y primer rival estaba también con ellos y en estos momentos Ash no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar con ellos, se maldijo a si mismo porque no se fue directamente a su casa, con sus padres y el resto de sus pokemon, pero nooooo decidió que por un solo momento caminar como un chico normal, olvidar lo sucedido , como si nada hubiese pasado con él , pero ahora esto es imposible

-Hola Ash-dice muy alegremente Richie-tiempo sin vernos , me alegro de volver a verte

-Y yo a ti Richie-dice algo seco Ash-pero ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan

-Porque te vas tan pronto Ash-dice fríamente Gary-después de todo no te parece mejor recordar viejos tiempos con tus antiguos rivales

-Viniendo de ti , esa invitación es un poco ortodoxa Gary-dice sarcásticamente Ash-me sorprende que estés con mis antiguos rivales, caray si me sorprende mas es que te rodees de personas cuando tener amigos no es lo tuyo Oak o me equivoco

Tanto Gary como el propio Ash se miraron fríamente, mientras que los demás no tenían ni idea de que hablaban esos dos, sabían un poco de la rivalidad entre ellos, pero esto va más allá de cualquier rivalidad que puedan tener

-Hey chicos calma ahora-dice Morrison interviniendo entre Ash y Gary-wow Ash nunca creí que fuera tan sarcástico en decir las cosas, y tu Gary no se supone que debas tratar así a Ash, no que querías encontrarte con el después de su desaparición en Sinoh

-En serio Gary tu preocupado por mí, eso sí que es una real sorpresa-dice sarcástica y fríamente Ash-lástima que tu preocupación llego un poco tarde, porque no te preocupaste por mi cuando éramos niños, ahí en Pueblo Paleta, cuando decidiste ser entrenador de pokemon dejándome completamente solo , ah Gary ahí si se notó lo mucho que te preocupaste por mi

Lo último lo dijo no solamente furioso sino con un tono bastante oscuro lo que le sorprende a Richie y a los demás con la excepción de Gary que sabía a lo que se refería Ash, por su parte Pikachu está igual de furioso como su amigo, frente a él estaba la segunda persona después de Delia Ketchum en lastimar a su mejor amigo, a su elegido, y él no se quedara con esa, él iba hacer que Gary se arrepienta de por vida haber lastimado a Ash Himurashi, eso que nadie dude que el pokemon eléctrico se encargaría personalmente de ese traidor.

-Bueno Ash siendo así las cosas-suspira profundamente Gary-creo que es hora de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, ciertamente nunca el amigo que quería o debía hacer, por eso a pesar de todo quiero pedirte algo Ash

-¿Qué cosa Gary?-pregunta más calmadamente y algo confundido Ash

-Quiero pedirte perdón-dice sinceramente Gary-delante de nuestros amigos y rivales, quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice Ash Ketchum, de verdad lo lamento Ash

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno lectores, me falto el encuentro nuevamente con Brock y los demás, pero eso será para el siguiente capítulo, además que ya pero un casi ya empezara formalmente la competencia pokemon, lamento un poco la tardanza, pero al fin de cuentas dije que en los últimos días del mes actualizare y estoy cumpliendo con mi palabras, y si el capítulo les parece corto, ya les anticipe que sería así por motivos personales, en fin que les pareció, si quiere revisen por favor…..<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Autora: hola mis lectoressssssss, estoy realmente feliz , hemos llegado a las 500 revisiones y sin proponérmelo mis lectores, sé que es demasiado cliché pero parece que fue ayer que empecé con esta historia, al principio tenía mil defectos pero poco a poco y con mucha paciencia por parte de ustedes logre casi perfeccionarla y digo casi porque ninguna historia es totalmente perfecta, pero en fin gracias mil gracias por su respaldo, paciencia y apoyo en esta historia, son los mejores chicos, me gustaría nombrarlos a cada uno de ustedes, pero eso sería imposible son muchos los que lo han leído, quizás al final de la historia de mis agradecimientos como ustedes se lo merecen, pero que no le queden duda que me siento muy afortunada por tenerlos como mis lectores, he tenido también lectores en otras historias pero ustedes son únicos, han estado conmigo hasta el final, incluso cuando no actualizo a tiempo aun así están conmigo, también me han apoyado psicológicamente cuando ando de malas, en fin gracias mil gracias lectores, finalmente sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor…**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia….<strong>

en las calles de Sinoh Ash Himurashi no podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, ante él estaba su primer amigo y rival Gary Oak, eso no le sorprende, porque el más o menos intuía que el profesor Oak iba a venir a Sinoh para hablar con él y era obvio que Gary viniera con él, pero lo que está pasando era algo insólito, que el engreído, el "mejor que" tu Gary Oak le esté pidiendo perdón en frente a los demás rivales de Ash era para no creérselo. Ver la seriedad de Gary le hace pensar a Pikachu que quizás de verdad el este arrepentido del todo el daño que le hizo a su amigo, pero el que debe decidir si Gary merece ser perdonado es precisamente Ash y por el rostro frio que muestra su amigo duda mucho que eso pase. Y de verdad el razonamiento del pokemon amarillo era lógico porque aunque Ash estaba sorprendido de que su ex amigo de la infancia le haya pedido perdón , eso no significa que él lo perdone tan fácilmente y mucho menos en la situación que se encuentra realmente, quizás en otro momento el elegido pudiese plantearse conversar seriamente con Gary y tratar de restablecer su amistad con él, pero después de lo sucedido con Brock y los demás, digamos que Gary tendrá que derrumbar el muro que Ash creo a su alrededor como defensa después de todo el daño que le hicieron esos miserables traidores.

En cuanto al propio Gary Oak, este estaba seguro de sí mismo, sabía que este era el momento perfecto de enfrentarse a su antiguo rival, quizás hubiera preferido enfrentar a Ash en la propia competencia, pero si tiene esta oportunidad de hablar seriamente con Ash él no la podía desperdiciar.

-Oye Gary-dice maliciosamente Ash-tú ya creíste que yo caí en tu trampa, listo le pido perdón al idiota de Ash y me limpio las manos de mis errores cometido contra el verdad Gary

Los demás se asombraron de la actitud de Ash, siempre supieron que Ash y Gary no tenían una relación precisamente amistosa, pero jamás creyeron ver a su amigo Ash ser tan frio y déspota con Gary, en cuanto a Ash el miro de reojo los rostros de sorpresas de Tyson, Morrison, Barry y Richie pero a él no le importo ni un comino lo que ellos puedan pensar en estos momentos, después de todo ellos no están realmente al tanto de cuanto el sufrió por la traición de Gary es más ni siquiera Pikachu y sus padres pueden entender realmente lo que significó para Ash el abandono de Gary cuando eran más pequeños y es eso de por si es mucho que decir

-No estoy bromeando Ash-dice seriamente Gary-de verdad lamento todo lo que paso entre nosotros, porque no puedes aceptar mi disculpa

-¡Quieres saber porque no acepto tus disculpas Gary!-exclama sarcásticamente Ash-en primer lugar porque no te creo nada de lo que dices, después de años humillándome , insultándome a mas no poder, crees que de la noche a la mañana te salió eso de estar arrepentido Gary Oak

El elegido realmente estaba furioso, Pikachu jamás lo había visto así, solamente cuando paso lo de Paul y los demás compañeros de Ash , solamente espera que no se repita la historia con Gary, ahora el pokemon amarillo lo único que tenía seguro es que su amigo por los momentos no perdonara a Gary ni porque se le arrodille, y el no hará nada a no estar seguro de verdad que el nieto del profesor Oak está arrepentido por lo que le ha hecho a su amigo, una cosa es decir lo siento y otra cosa es demostrar que realmente Gary lamenta sus acciones contra Ash y Pikachu sabe que su amigo en estos momentos necesita hechos y no palabras que demuestren que las personas están con él, como se dicen por ahí a veces las acciones valen más que mil palabras. Gary se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía nada que decir al respecto , las dudas que tiene Ash con respecto a su arrepentimiento son auténticas, su ex compañero tenía toda la razón en no creer ni una sola palabra de lo que el acaba de decir.

-En segundo lugar Gary Oak-continua fríamente Ash-desde cuando tú te arrepientes de tus acciones, recuerda cuando éramos pequeños lo que me hiciste hacer por tu perdón Gary, lo recuerdas.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hace cinco años atrás dos niños pequeños jugaba en el bosque de Pueblo Paleta, los niños hasta ahora eran inseparables, ellos se llamaban Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak, eran amigos desde que eran bebes, los padres de Ash eran buenos amigos del profesor Oak abuelo de Gary, estaban jugando a ser maestro pokemon; sin embargo no todo saldría como Ash esperara que fuera ese día. Desde hace días atrás Gary le había comentado de su sueño de ser entrenador de pokemon, Ash estaba feliz por su amigo, además de que era el mismo sueño que tiene el, el de convertirse en maestro pokemon, por eso ambos niños estaban jugando alegremente en el bosque._

_-Ash quiero decirte algo-dice seriamente Gary_

_Ash miro extraño a su amigo, Gary nunca se portaba tan serio como en este momento, algo malo le debe estar pasando y el cómo su mejor amigo debería saber que es_

_-Dime Gary-sonríe sinceramente Ash-sabes que somos amigos, dime que te pasa, te escucho, soy tu amigo y hare cualquier cosa por ti_

_-Creo que es mejor que no seamos amigos-dice de forma contundente Gary_

_Ash abrió los ojos en shock, como rayos Gary le decía eso, porque?, en que fallo que el recuerde no le ha hecho nada a su amigo_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto con temor Ash_

_-Porque me voy de viaje pokemon-dice seriamente Gary-quiero ser el mejor maestro pokemon Ash y no creerás que deba seguir siendo tu amigo o si_

_Ash sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero apretó los puños , tenía que ser fuerte quizás era una broma de Gary (una broma de muy mal gusto) o quizás su amigo lo estaba probando, y de así porque lo estaba probando._

_-Yo no te entiendo Gary-dice en voz baja Ash-siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos desde pequeños, no entiendo porque eso tiene que cambiar, más bien el hecho de que ambos podamos cumplir nuestros sueños aun siendo rivales no deja que sigamos siendo amigos_

_-La decisión no la voy a cambiar Ash-dice Gary-es mejor que aceptes de una vez que ya no somos amigos, al menos que hagas algo por mi_

_-¡Algo por ti Gary!-exclama sorprendido Ash-bueno dime que haga que lo hare, de verdad no quiero perder tu amistad Gary_

_Ash a pesar de que su amigo no quería más su amistad, aun así estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea por no perder su amistad._

_-Quiero que te arrodilles y me pidas perdón Ash-dice fríamente Gary_

_Ash abrió sus ojos totalmente en shock , porque debería pedir perdón a Gary, que es lo que planeaba hacer su amigo con él, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar porque resignadamente se arrodillo frente a Gary sin saber que ese iba día seria el día que fue humillado por Gary Oak_

_-Lo siento Gary-dice un arrodillado Ash-sea lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho de verdad_

_-Jajajajajajajajaja-rie alegremente Gary-que ingenuo eres Ash Ketchum caíste redondito en mi trampa_

_-¡Esto era una trampa Gary!-exclama furiosamente Ash-que se supone que estas tratando de decirme_

_Ante que Gary le respondiera un grupo de chicos aparecieron de la nada, burlándose libremente de Ash_

_-Aun no lo crees perdedor-dice fríamente Gary-esto fue mi iniciación para poder viajar en búsqueda de los pokemon, Ryo es el líder de una banda que me ayudara a conseguir los pokemon más fácilmente, me sugirió que para aceptarme debería romper los lazos que me atan aquí, y que mejor que romper contigo por completo perdedor_

_Ash no aguanto más y salió corriendo derramando lágrimas , jamás pensó que su mejor amigo le fuera hacer semejante crueldad, humillarlo ante todas esas personas, lo que Ash no sabía es que ese día era el principio de sus enfrentamientos con Gary Oak que su amistad jamás volvería a ser la de antes._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Ash nuevamente recordó ese día en el bosque que ingenuamente creyó que se iba a divertir con su mejor amigo, termino siendo uno de los peores días de su vida, su furia , su resentimiento incluso su odio hacia Gary volvió a incrementarse con qué cara ese imbécil se presenta ante el para pedirle perdón, con qué derecho viene Gary a decirle que de verdad lamenta lo sucedió después de casi cuatro años, y aun así Gary piensa que él es el mismo imbécil de antes, entonces tendrá que bajarse de la nube de ensoñación en donde está, porque él jamás volvería a caer en sus redes, gracias a Paul Shinji el Ash ingenuo de antes está muerto y enterrado de por vida.

Mientras en el jardín de la Mansión de la familia Himurashi:

Todos los pokemon y los padres de Ash se habían reunido para ver la pelea entre Ash y la entrenadora de la región de Hoenn Anabel, y no hay que decir que estaban asombrados y a la vez orgullosos del elegido, realmente Ash supo manejar perfectamente su situación con la peli lila, además que le dio la opción a los pokemon de la chica de seguir con ella, y para el asombro de todos ellos, lo pokemon eligieron a su elegido aunque a opinión muy personal de Mew la chica no tenía mérito alguno para ser entrenadora en primer lugar, para el pequeño legendario la chica era odiosa y él no la puede ni ver ni en pintura. Después de ver como Ash salió de la oficina de Scott ellos se sorprendieron de ver a algunos de los rivales de Ash pero sobre todo de ver al primer amigo del elegido Gary Oak, no sabían porque pero ellos tenían un mal presentimiento de esto

-Sabes algo querido-suspira profundamente Lady Marion-presiento que a mi príncipe no le gusta mucho volver a su antiguo rival

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso querida?-pregunta sarcásticamente Sir Aaron porque al ver a su hijo totalmente furioso era más que obvio que Ash no estaba nada feliz de volver a ver a Gary

-No lo sé querido-dice Lady Marion encogiéndose de hombros-quizás por la mirada que le está dando a ese chico, yo podría jurar que si mi príncipe tuviera en sus ojos el poder de los rayos x seguramente ese chico Gary hubiese pasado a mejor vida en estos momentos no crees querido

Tanto Sir Aaron como los pokemon tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Supongo que tienes razón cielo-suspira profundamente Sir Aaron-pero algo me dice que paso otra cosa con Gary, porque sincerémonos todos jamás hemos visto a Ash tan furioso como lo está ahora y creo que ni la traición de Brock y los demás lo haya molestado tanto como lo hace el estar frente a este chico

-Pero Sir Aaron usted debe entender una cosa-dice seriamente Celebi-cuando estuvimos viendo los recuerdos de Ash, vimos lo unido que él era con Gary, ese chico fue su primer amigo por lo tanto no deberíamos estar tan sorprendido de su reacción , después de todo quitando un momento a Delia del panorama Gary Oak sería la primera persona que traiciono a nuestro elegido.

-Celebi tiene razón maestro-dice Lucario-aunque también debemos imaginarnos que si paso algo más entre ellos, lo que paso no lo sabemos seguramente Ash no los contara cuando regrese , lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, al menos como Lady Marion dijo debemos aceptar que Ash no es nada lindo cuando se enfada.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con Lucario , en ese momento ellos sintieron la presencia de los pokemon de Tessalia que finalmente han llegado para conocer al elegido. De la mano de Victini estaban Reshiram, Zekrom. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Kyurem, Meleotta, Genesect, todos ellos hicieron su aparición frente Arceus y los demás pokemon además de la presencia de los padres del elegido.

-¡Esto es increíble!-exclama sorprendida Lady Marion-me pregunto si debo cobrar por habitación a cada pokemon

Y Sir Aaron con Lucario y todos los pokemon cayeron estilo anime

-Querida por favor-suspira profundamente Sir Aaron-Marion ahora no es el momento para sus "bromas", ahora lo importante es ayudar a Ash en todo lo que pueda, por lo tanto ustedes son los legendarios de Tessalia que tanto nos habló Arceus, quiero suponer que vienen ayudar a mi hijo o me equipo

-Ante todos déjenos presentarnos Sir Aaron-dice Victini-soy Victini guardián de la región Tessalia y supone bien , venimos ayudar a nuestro elegido, pero más que ayudarlo es conocerlo, el elegido nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir a nuestra región por eso es necesario que nosotros conversemos personalmente con él.

-Así es-Reshiram-tanto Zekrom como yo si conocimos a Ash esa vez la tierra estaba en peligro porque la luz y la oscuridad se habían separado entre si y usted Sir Aaron como guardián de aura debe saber que esos elementos al ser separados ocasionaría la destrucción del mundo

-Esa vez yo junto con mis amigos-dice Victini-logramos evitar que nuevamente el mundo sea destruido como hace mil años atrás ocurrió , además Ash sacrifico literalmente su vida por mí , cosa que voy a estar eternamente agradecido con él, pero mis otros compañeros no tienen la dicha de conocerlo

-Un momento Victini-dice de repente Arceus-si tanto tu como Reshiram y Zekrom al parecer conocen a Ash, porque nuestro elegido no los recuerda, porque él nos pidió hablar con ustedes, y la forma como no los pidió nos dio a entender que el no conoce a ninguno de ustedes

-Lo que pasa su majestad-dice seriamente Reshiram-es que nosotros sabíamos que de alguna manera Ash se iba a culpar por la desaparición de Victini, lo poco que sabemos de él es que tiende a culparse a sí mismo por lo que sucede a su alrededor

-Eso es verdad-dice Siucune

-Por eso nosotros hicimos lo mismo que Mewtwo-dice Zekrom-entre Reshiram , Victini y mi persona hicimos que el perdiera la memoria, por eso el no recuerda nada de lo sucedido con nosotros

-Bueno siendo así la cosa-suspira profundamente Sir Aaron-en el nombre de mi esposa y el mío propio le doy la cordial bienvenida a nuestra familia, aunque es obvio que Ash es el que tiene que conversar con ustedes.

Los legendarios de Tessalia asintieron en acuerdo con el guardián del aura, en ese momento una histérica Lady Marion interrumpió la conversación dramáticamente

-¡Ay dios mío, ay dios mío!-exclama dramáticamente Lady Marion-sé que hay personas con muy mala suerte en la vida, pero lo de mi príncipe es de lo último , además de enfrentarse cara a cara con ese chico Gary , ahora tiene que volver a ver a esa cuerda de bastardos que lo traicionaron , sinceramente lo de mi Ash es de lo ultimo

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-dicen Sir Aaron y los pokemon a la vez

Mientras tanto de regreso con Ash:

Nuevamente al ambiente era tenso entre Ash y Gary, Pikachu podría sentir la furia de su amigo, lo cual empieza a creer que hay un trasfondo en la amistad que Ash tuvo con Gary, y si resultaba ser peor de lo que el pokemon eléctrico creía, si resultaba que Gary hirió más dolorosamente a su amigo, bueno de ser así Gary Oak también sufrirá un ataque eléctrico cortesía gratuita de Ash, esta vez Pikachu no pasara por alto cualquier molestia o desagrado hacia su mejor amigo. En cuanto al propio Ash decidió calmarse por completo al sentir la preocupación de Pikachu , lo menos que quería era angustiar a su mejor amigo, pero no era culpa de él que ver frente al a Gary y recordar su infancia lo ponía furioso. Mientras tanto los demás no entendían nada de la situación de Gary y Ash

-Hey chicos-dice de repente Richie-parece que tenemos una reunión familiar o algo así, Brock y los otros que viajan con Ash vienen hacia acá

Tanto Ash como Pikachu abrieron sus ojos en shock, y los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento _"Tienes que estar bromeando", _el elegido suspiro profundamente, la verdad con Anabel y ahora con Gary él no estaba precisamente de "animo" para aguantarse la presencia de los demás, debía retirarse de ahí y debía hacerlo inmediatamente

-Bueno Gary-dice fríamente Ash-si ya no tiene nada que decir nos vemos luego, no tengo tiempo que perder más contigo Oak

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?-pregunta seriamente Misty-¿Qué te traes con Gary Ash?

-Wow Misty tu primero preocupándote por lo demás y a mí de ultimo como siempre-dice sarcásticamente Ash-pero en fin lo que pasa entre Gary y yo no es asunto de nadie estamos claro Misty

-Por supuesto que es nuestro asunto Ash-dice firmemente Brock-somos tus amigos, lo que te pasa no preocupa a nosotros

Ash mentalmente conto hasta diez para no hacer una locura ahí mismo, sinceramente el cinismo de esta gente no tiene límites. Pikachu por otro lado estaba que se lanzaba literalmente a Brock para darle el trueno de su vida, pero por el bien de su mejor amigo se contuvo, ya tendría más de una oportunidad de hacer que esos traidores paguen caro su traición hacia Ash.

-Hey me he perdido de algo aquí-dice Morrison-no se suponen que todos son amigos aquí, porque tu frialdad hacia Misty Ash

-Eso mismo digo yo Morrison-dice Misty fingiendo inocencia-no sé qué pasa con Ash , ha actuado muy extraño desde que regreso de donde carrizos estaba y no solamente ha estado extraño conmigo sino con los demás también no es así chicos

Brock , May, Max y Dawn asintieron en acuerdo con la peli naranja, mientras que Ash solo puso sus ojos en la chica , al menos con ella no tiene por qué fingir ninguna simpatía, en cuanto a los demás estaban sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba con Ash y sus amigos, con la excepción de Gary , el por lo menos presentía que Brock y los demás tuvieron mucho que ver con la desaparición de Ash hace seis meses atrás y por la forma como el actúa con ellos, se podía dar por ellos que ellos son los únicos culpables de este nuevo Ash

-Vamos a ser sinceros aquí Misty-dice fríamente Ash-yo te trato de la misma manera que tú me has tratado desde que nos conocimos, al principio fue por la bicicleta que te dañe, pero después de recuperarla en perfecto estado aun así me tratas igual, entonces no veo en cuál es tu queja conmigo

Sonrió interiormente sabiendo que la chica no podía contradecir eso, así que se dirigió a Brock y los demás compañeros de Misty

-En cuanto a ustedes chicos-suspira falsamente Ash-chicos, chicos, lo siento si no lo he tratado como antes , pero he estado full de ocupaciones , eso de tener padres cuando creí que era hijo de Delia Ketchum , más ahora que soy miembro oficial de la Elite Four es muy estresante verdad, ustedes me entiende

Lo último lo digo para que a ellos le doliera, cosa que paso por más que querían aparentar su alegría por él, era obvio que estaban furiosos de que él y no Paul sea miembro de la Elite.

-Está bien Ash-sonríe falsamente Dawn-nosotros te entendemos perfectamente, porque no nos reunimos todo en la plaza de Sinoh y conversamos todos acerca de la competencia

-Por mí no hay problema Dawn-sonríe Barry-hagamos eso Ash, necesitamos todo ponemos al día, y quiero saber que paso en Sinoh porque en la final no te vimos, acaso te dolió en verdad tu derrota ante Paul

Ahora era el turno de Brock, Misty, May, Dawn y Max sonreír triunfante sabiendo que Paul Shinji es el punto débil de Ash , sin embargo….

-Pero que disco tan rayado Barry-se queja Ash-dios yo sabía que era ladilla metiéndome con Paul pero lo de ustedes me supera y con creces, hasta cuándo lo mismo, es más hasta Pauli es más ladilla que yo

Morrison, Richie, Tyson, Barry tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Digo sinceramente porque piensa que me fui de Sinoh por Paul-dice más calmadamente Ash-me fui para hacerme más fuerte, entrene en las montañas con Pikachu además de que capture varios pero varios pokemon

Lo último lo dijo sonriente pensando en sus nuevos pokemon, la verdad él no los capturo más bien ellos lo capturaron a él…

¿Qué clase de pokemon capturaste Ash?-pregunta seriamente Max

-Eso es para mí saberlo Max-sonríe falsamente Ash-pero no se preocupen chicos que les aseguro que en la competencia sabrán que tipo de pokemon capture, quizás se sorprenderán de verdad los pokemon que están conmigo actualmente

-¿Ash que pasara con nosotros?-pregunta seriamente Gary

-¡Nosotros Gary, acaso hay un nosotros Gary Oak!-exclama sarcásticamente Ash-no hada entre nosotros, no somos amigos y de hecho nunca lo fuimos, así si me disculpa Oak, voy a conversar con mis "amigos" para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido

Dicho esto se marchó con los demás incluyendo a sus amigos rivales, dejando a Gary Oak completamente solo y con mucho en que pensar

_-"No me voy a rendir Ash-_piensa seriamente Gary_-no me voy a dar por vencido contigo, como sea voy a recuperar tu amistad Ash Himurashi"_

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Nuevamente gracias mis lectores, y de milagro publico este capítulo hoy en día, porque por mi casa estaba lloviendo y mi internet se había caído como siempre, volviendo a mis 500 comentarios, nuevamente mil gracias por todos, y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final de esta historia que aún falta para que termine, así que como siempre nos vemos hasta la próxima si quieren revisen por favor<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Autora: Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí estoy otra vez con ustedes, alguien me corrigió acerca de Tesselia, había escrito Tessalia así que en este capítulo lo voy a corregir, también esa misma persona me sugirió enfrentar a Ash con Brock y Misty, lo voy a pensar pero no prometo nada, ya que nuevamente repito mi internet es lento no puedo bajar paginas pesadas como Wikipedia, por eso toda la competencia lo hare a mi modo, con algunas reglas del anime pero en general con mis ideas para no alargar tanto el asunto mis lectores, así que gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y continuemos con la historia por favor…..**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p><span>En La Ciudad de Sinoh:<span>

En medio de una plaza en Sinoh, Ash y su compañero Pikachu se sentaron junto para bien o para mal a sus ex compañeros de viajes y a los antiguos rivales de Ash, después de un pequeño enfrentamiento de palabras con su ex amigo y primer rival Gary Oak, el elegido suspiro profundamente por mucho que Gary le pidiera perdón y se mostrara realmente arrepentido de sus acciones hacia él, nada le haría cambiar de parecer, el no vino aquí a reconciliarse con nadie, su único objetivo es su venganza, es derrotar todos lo que lo humillaron anteriormente en especial al desgraciado de Paul Shinji, después de eso el vería que hacer, hace pocos tiempo atrás había hablado con Pikachu y todos sus pokemon acerca de que sería de su vida después de que finiquitara todo con respecto a su regreso a Sinoh y su venganza contra las personas que vilmente lo traicionaron

_**Flashback:**_

_Hace 2 meses atrás, en el Santuario de Cristal, Ash y sus pokemon estaban descansado después del entrenamiento matutino, esta vez el entrenamiento era dirigido a los pokemon psíquicos como Mew, Mewtwo, Latios, Latias, además de los pokemon oscuros como Darkrai, Giratina, Dalkia, Palkia, su entrenamiento consistían en controlar el poder psíquico, crear imágenes mentales, ilusiones, además de crear mundos de sombras, transportación sombría entre otros, para suerte de ellos su elegido por manejar perfectamente el Aura, y así contribuyo a que su entrenamiento sea más fácil pero a la más más enriquecedor para todos ellos. Ahora sentados alrededor de su elegido, veían que este estaba muy serio, por eso Latias fue la primera en que se acercó a su elegido._

_-¿Ash estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Latias_

_En ese momento Ash se dio cuenta que estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos._

_-Ah lo siento chicos solo estaba pensando-suspira profundamente Ash_

_-No me digas, estaba pensando en tu regreso a Sinoh, y tu encuentro con los traidores Ash-suspira profundamente Mewtwo_

_-La verdad de todo un poco Mewtwo- dice el elegido-la verdad que estaba pensando en Sinoh, pero más bien estaba pensando en ustedes que en esos traidores._

_Todos los pokemon se sorprendieron a lo dicho por su elegido_

_-Ustedes saben porque mi decisión de regresar a Sinoh-dice de repente Ash-saben que no podre vivir tranquilo sin enfrentarme a Paul y esos miserables que me traicionaron, por eso miles de veces le repetí que no estaban obligados a estar conmigo en esto, sin embargo aun así decidieron no dejarme pasara lo que pasara cierto_

_Todos los pokemon asintieron en acuerdo con el_

_-Ahora la pregunta que me hago ¿Qué pasara después?-prosigue Ash-es decir después de mi venganza que, yo he pensado vivir aquí en el castillo con mis padres, y enseñar en el pueblo de Agatha a niños y personas que realmente amen a los pokemon, pero me preocupo por ustedes chicos, que pasaran con ustedes, es decir supongo que van a volver a su sitio de origen verdad._

_Los legendarios se miraron de reojo, la verdad es que ellos no habían pensado en eso, realmente ellos se sentían muy cómodos con su elegido, así que sinceramente no tenían muchas ganas de regresar, entonces fue Raikou el que decidió hablarle a su elegido en nombre de todos los legendarios._

_-¿Acaso te estorbamos Elegido?-pregunta secamente Raikou_

_-Claro que no Raikou-dice de forma inmediata Ash sacudiendo su cabeza en negación-hey que pasa chicos, pensé que era el único en malinterpretar las cosas, nuevamente denme un poco de crédito amigos míos_

_-Pero si fuera más claro en decir las cosas Ash-dice Darkrai-quizás nosotros no viéramos las cosas diferentes a lo que tú trata de decirnos _

_-Hey supongo que tienes razón Darkrai-sonríe tímidamente Ash-bueno yo no sé decir las cosas directamente, como diría Squirtle dar discurso no es lo mío  
><em>

_Y todos los pokemon tenían una gota en la cabeza_

_-Bueno esta vez voy a tratar de ir directo al grano chicos-suspira profundamente el elegido-ustedes saben que todos somos una familia, que además de mis padres ustedes son mi única familia, por eso respeto la decisión de cada uno de ustedes, recuerdan cuando decidí revivir a Latios, tu Latias recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en el castillo de mis padres_

_Latias frunció el ceño al tratar de recordar su conversación con Ash, y finalmente recordó lo que ella y Ash hablaron antes de la partida a Altomare_

_-Me dijiste que si yo algún día deseaba regresar con Lorenzo y Bianca-dice de repente Latias, seria por mi propia decisión y que tú respetaría eso, pero nuevamente Ash sabes que eso no va a pasar_

_-Jajajajajaja-rie sinceramente Ash-eso lo se Latias, pero es lo que trato de decir, así como te dije eso a ti va para los demás si en todo caso, después de mi venganza y todo eso, desean regresar a sus lugares de origen no se preocupen por mí que yo seré la primera persona en acatar su decisión, chicos por mí me alegraría mucho de que se queden conmigo, pero nuevamente eso se los dejo en sus manos_

_-Ve que así se entiende la gente Ash-dice de repente Squirtle-de que nos sirve esa chorreadas de palabras si al final no entendemos ni un comino lo que quisiste decir_

_Pikachu y los otros pokemon de Ash tenían una gota en la cabeza_

_-¡Pero que diablo pasa contigo Squirttle!-exclama muy molesto Ash-no acabas de decir que si me entendiste_

_-Noooo te equivocas Ash-dice con aire de muy serio Squirtle-lo único que entendí en medio de la historia de tu vida es que la decisión era nuestra de que o de quien estabas hablando, la verdad no entendí ni pio_

_Y fue el turno del pobre Ash de caer estilo anime_

_-Lo que sea Squirtle-suspira profundamente el elegido-por favor por todos los cielos díganme que ustedes si entendieron chicos por favor_

_Y todos sus pokemon por compasión a la ignorancia de Squirtle asintieron la cabeza dándole a entender que ellos a muy pero muy diferencia del pokemon de agua _

_-Bueno ahora chico volviendo al punto-dice seriamente Ash-decidí vivir con mi familia en Agatha, el castillo es igual de grande que esta Mansión además de ser controlada por los poderes de mi padre, si ustedes desean quedarse de forma definitiva conmigo serán más que bienvenidos, sino entonces siempre estaré esperando sus visitas, ustedes siempre serán más que bien recibidos en mi casa amigos_

_Los legendarios sonrieron alegremente a su elegido, mientras que este presentía que la estadía de sus pokemon será más larga de lo que él había anticipado._

_**Fin del flashback:**_

Y eso fue todo, al final Arceus en nombre de los legendarios admitió su deseo de permanecer con Ash incluso después de su venganza contra Paul Shinji y los traidores, y que dé en vez en cuando visitarían su lugar de origen para ver que todo marche perfectamente, en cuanto al elegido este acepto gratamente la decisión de sus pokemon. Ahora en estos momentos ese pequeño recuerdo hace que Ash esté más seguro que nunca de hacer justicia por todo el daño que le hicieron, sentía a su amigo amarillo un poco inquieto , quizás Pikachu estaba o más que el aprensivo de tener a esas personas cerca de él, y serle imposible no enfrentarlos de una buena vez, pero todo a su tiempo, todo debe llegar a su debido momento en que finalmente todos ellos desde Brock pasando por Misty, May, Max, Dawn hasta llegar a su plato principal Paul Shinji, aunque siente nauseas por estar cerca de ese esos desgraciados, decidió mantener la calma, , el ya no era el Ash impulsivo de antes, las lecciones de inteligencia y de ser cauteloso que tanto Sir Aarón como el propio Arceus el dios de los pokemon les enseñaron ya era hora de ponerlas en práctica, así que sin nadie se diera cuenta uso un poco de su aura en Pikachu, para calmar el pokemon eléctrico, y así podre actuar más cómodamente con esos traidores.

-bueno chicos estamos aquí, alguien quiere decir algo-dice Ash rompiendo el silencio

-Dinos Ash ¿En dónde has estado en este tiempo que desapareciste?-pregunta de repente May-¿Y estas seguro que Paul no tiene nada que ver con tu desaparición

Ash solo suspiro profundamente, y dale con su obsesión de que él se fue por Paul, en parte era así, pero sin decirles nada a ellos, fueron precisamente ellos el motivo de su desaparición.

-May lo dije antes y lo digo de nuevo-suspira calmadamente Ash-me fui a entrenar a las montañas para hacerme más fuerte, ya que después de la competencia de Sinoh, pensaba hacer un nuevo viaje

Pikachu lo miro de reojo, sabía que su amigo estaba mintiendo, pero necesitaba escuchar más para poder seguirle la corriente a su amigo

-Pensaba ir a la región de Tesselia, Unova-dice seriamente Ash- por lo que me informe es una región que posee pokemon muy raros y ustedes saben lo mucho que me emociona hacer un viaje pokemon y capturar cualquier tipo de pokemon , no es así Pikachu

-Pika..pika..pikapi ( así es Ash)-miente tranquilamente el pokemon eléctrico

Brock y los demás se miraron de reojo, por lo que explico Ash no podían asegurar que estaba mintiendo, y lo más lógico para ellos , es que en verdad el planeaba hacer un nuevo viaje

-¿Y acaso planeabas viajar sin nosotros Ash Ketchum?-pregunta secamente Misty

Ash se molestó no solamente por el tono seco de Misty , nuevamente él está acostumbrado a la agresividad de ella en hablar con él , no es que le duela, es más le importa un comino su actitud con él. Pero de lo que más le irrita es que le recuerde el maldito apellido Ketchum, que parte de que el ya no es Ketchum no entienden.

-Vamos aclarar algo Misty-dice fríamente Ash-en primer lugar soy Himurashi ya no soy Ketchum, me explico, y en segundo Lugar cuando estábamos en plena competencia, Brock comento en quedarse en Sinoh para ser médico pokemon , no es así Brock

-Así es-dice seriamente Brock

-May también viajaría por toda Sinoh para participar en los concursos de coordinadores-prosigue el elegido-y Dawn iba para la región Hoen por lo mismo, así que tú me dirás porque debería de comentar esto , cuando era más que obvio que no íbamos a estar juntos nunca mas

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio porque por muy a su pesar, sabían que Ash estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero pudiste preguntarme a mi Ash-dice de repente Misty-por lo menos me hubieses invitado a viajar contigo, quizás yo te hubiera acompañado

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que tanto Ash como Pikachu sabían que más falsa no podía ser.

-Lo siento Misty-dice Ash encogiéndose de hombros-quizás te moleste por lo que te voy a decir, pero no estoy tan desesperado por un compañero de viaje

Mientras que Misty se molestó por ello Pikachu y los rivales de Ash no pudieron evitar reírse un poco por esto.

-Bueno dejemos las cosas así-dice Dawn-lo importante es que Ash está con nosotros nuevamente, toda la pandilla reunida, deberíamos estar felices por eso no creen

Mirando de reojo a Ash la peli azul sabía que era el momento perfecto para dar comienzo de su plan de conquistar a su ex compañero de viaje para después humillarlo públicamente durante la competencia mundial de pokemon, lástima que ella no tenía ni idea que precisamente Ash está enterado de todo, y que no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Para él lo único que tenía en mente era muy parecido al plan de Dawn ,es decir, hacerle creer a la chica que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, para luego ser él y no ella que la humille públicamente, pero más que una humillación , Ash tiene algunos ases en la manga para destruir por completo a la coordinadora de Sinoh.

_-"Pobre, pobre Dawn-_piensa maliciosamente Ash_-cuando tú vas yo ya vengo querida, si piensas que me tienes en tus manos te llevara la sorpresa de tu vida"_

_-"Ash Ketchum o Himurashi como diablo te llames-_piensa fríamente Dawn_-no tienes idea de que regresar aquí a Sinoh es el más grande error de tu vida, porque te juro que pagaras con creces todo lo que mi amado Paul me ha hecho por tu culpa"_

Mientras tanto los pensamientos de cierto pokemon eléctrico eran….

_-"La mato, simplemente la mato-_piensa fríamente Pikachu_-humana tonta, pobre ilusa si piensas que esta vez no hare nada por proteger a Ash estas muy equivocada niñita, es más intentas algo contra mi amigo Dawn y te juro que hare que recuerdes el día que nos encontramos en Altomare, te lo juro perra"._

-Saben algo-sonríe Max-Dawn está en lo correcto, estamos juntos y es lo que importa, por eso Ash supongo que participaras en la competencia de entrenadores

-¡Max que clase de pregunta es esa!-exclama algo molesta May-la única competencia adecuada para Ash es precisamente la de entrenadores, jajajaja no dirás que también quieres verlo en la competencia de coordinadores.

-¿Y por qué no sería eso May?-pregunta seriamente Ash-una vez en Hoen participe en una de ellas y no me fue tan mal, además de que estos seis meses no solo entrene a mis pokemon para la competencia de entrenadores, sino también para los coordinadores, así que Max creo que me vas a ver más de la cuenta

-¡En serio Ash, tú también!-exclama alegremente Richie-al parecer todos pensamos en lo mismo, tanto Morrison, Barryl, Tyson, Harrison y yo también vamos a participar en la competencia de coordinadores esto sencillamente es genial.

-¡Pero esto es una locura!-exclama totalmente sorprendida Dawn-sin ánimos de ofender chicos, pero a ningunos de ustedes puedo verlos como coordinadores, ni siquiera puedo imaginármelos

-En eso te equivocas Dawn-dice de repente Brock-recuerda que la finalidad de Scott de crear esta competencia es mostrar las habilidades de los entrenadores y pokemon por igual, además creo que tanto tu como May se olvidaron de algo

Todos los demás incluso Ash se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que Brock continuara con su explicación

-La primera fase de un coordinador-continua el criador de pokemon-es mostrar la belleza de sus pokemon y sus habilidades artísticas, pero la segunda parte y la más importante es precisamente la batalla pokemon, el enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo y si por habilidades y estrategias hablamos entonces diría que ustedes están muy lejos de alcanzar el potencial de los entrenadores.

Por primera vez en su vida Ash le dio la razón a Brock, quizás sea un maldito traidor , pero no le quita que sea uno de los más inteligentes del grupo , tal vez sea el único con la capacidad de saber todo acerca de los pokemon, porque Misty siendo líder del gimnasio como Brock jamás ha podido conocer los pokemon como Brock lo hace o por lo menos, el obsesionado con las chicas lo ha intentado.

-Bueno Ash-dice Harrison-supongo que estás listo para enfrentarte nuevamente a nosotros, de una debe saber que esta vez no se te será fácil vencernos

Ash se mostró verdaderamente feliz y tranquilo ante sus antiguos rivales.

-Tranquilo Morrison que yo ya tome medidas al respecto-sonríe sinceramente Ash-no soy el mismo Ash de antes , ahora soy más fuerte y más precavido, ustedes saben que puedo cometer errores , pero no lo cometo dos veces seguida

Tanto Morrison, como Harrison, Barry, Tyson y Richie asintieron en acuerdo con él.

-Nuevamente estuve entrenando en las montañas-prosigue Ash-no solamente entrene con Pikachu sino con todos mis antiguos pokemon, y cuando digo todos absolutamente todos

-¡Espera un momento Ash!-exclama un sorprendido Brock-estas diciendo que todos tus pokemon están contigo, es decir los de Johto, Hoen y Sinoh incluyendo tus primeros pokemon

-Así es Brock-dice tranquilamente Ash-todos ellos incluso Pidgeout, Charizard, Bulbasaur y Squirtle están conmigo, por medio de Steraptor me comunique con ellos y decidieron venir a entrenar conmigo

-Wow eso es increíble Ash-dice algo sorprendido Tyson-eso habla de lo buen entrenador que eres, pero dime yodos tus pokemon han evolucionados, sabemos que Pikachu no, pero los otros

-La mayoría si lo han hecho chicos-suspira Ash solo que algunos no , por ejemplo mi Bulbasaur al igual que Pikachu no quiere evolucionar, aun no se siente listo para eso y yo respeto eso, en cuanto Squirtle digamos que no tienen idea de lo mucho que deseo que Squirtle evolucione de una buena vez.

Los rivales de Ash incluso los traidores se miraron de reojo, era muy extraño para ellos ver a un Ash que desea evolucionar a su pokemon en contra de su voluntad, por su parte Pikachu suspiro profundamente porque el sí sabía con exactitud la molestia de su amigo con Squirtle.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Himurashi….

-¡No puedo creer esto Pequeño pokemon de agua!-exclama dramáticamente Lady Marion mirando fijamente a Squirtle-cuando pensé que era la única en el universo entero en sacar de sus casillas a mi príncipe, ahora resulta que tú eres mi competencia, no crees que eso es injusto pokemon de agua

Y tanto Sir Aarón, como Lucario, todos los legendarios y sobre todo el propio Squirtle tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Querida por favor-suspira profundamente Sir Aarón-no crees que estas exagerando las cosas mi amor

-Tienes razón querido-dice una muy alegre Lady Marion-porque ahora más que nunca, juro delante de todos que no habrá nada ni nadie que evite que yo sea la única en molestar a mi príncipe, la única en sacarlo de sus casillas seré yo y nadie más , jajajajajajaja

Y hubo una caída general estilo anime

-No puedo creer que Lady Marion sea la madre de Ash-dice en un susurro Celebi

-Entre nosotros Celebi-susurra en voz baja Sir Aarón-yo tampoco, yo tampoco amiga mía´

De regreso con Ash y Pikachu

El ex entrenador de Pueblo Paleta de repente estaba estornudando, y el sabia porque , era su madre seguramente hablando de él, una cosa única que hay en su relación con su madre Lady Marion es que el aura los une más a tal punto que puede haber miles de distancia entre ellos y él podía percibir cualquier cosa que pase con ella. Por lo tanto era un hecho de que ella estaba hablando de él y también era seguro que él no quería saberlo.

-¿Estas bien Ash?-pregunta Dawn con fingida preocupación

-Estoy bien Dawn-dice Ash-seguramente es alguien hablando de mí, y ese alguien debe ser mi madre

-Yo no lo creo jovencito-dice una voz de mujer llegando a donde esta Ash y sus otros compañeros

Ash se sorprendió de ver de quien pertenecía esa voz, era su madre adoptiva, era Delia Ketchum , que rayos hacia esa mujer aquí, no se supone que sus padres se encargaron de ella, al parecer esa mujer es más pegajosa que un chicle. Pikachu miro furiosamente a esa mujer, sea lo que sea que quiere con Ash el no permitirá que ella lo maltrate nuevamente.

-Ash querido-dice maliciosamente Delia-vine por ti, he decidido que tú regreses conmigo a Pueblo Paleta, te guste o no nos vamos de Sino Ash

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-dicen Ash y Pikachu a la vez

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno mis lectores , espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente comienza formalmente la competencia, y veremos que hará Ash con Delia, y la reunión de el con los legendarios de Tesselia, chicos para adelantarle de una vez, esta historia no la actualizare en Enero, quizás a mediado de febrero a Marzo, la razón porque me decidí, es no solamente actualizar más seguido mis historias de Naruto, sino voy a tratar de rehacer aquellas historias que deje de un lado por esta, de verdad lo lamento chicos pero deben entender que me han pedido actualizar esas historias y no lo he hecho por estar pendiente de esta, son más de dos años que deje esas historias de un lado, además será solamente un mes, nada más, esta historia seguirá se lo prometo, espero que puedan entender mis razones, sin más que decir , si quiere revisen por favor<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Autora: Hola nuevamente mis lectores, espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y les deseo de antemano un Feliz Año Nuevo, lleno de paz, bendiciones, salud y prosperidad para ustedes y sus familia, bueno mis lectores evidentemente este es el último capítulo del año, y como lo dije antes me tomare un descanso en esta historia para actualizar más seguido mis historias de Naruto, probablemente sea dos o tres meses mi lectores, la verdad la única vez que tome tanto tiempo para esta historia fue un año entero debido a la falta de computadora, ahora es porque de verdad necesito actualizar mis demás historias, espero que me sepan comprender, sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor…..**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p><span>En la plaza de la Ciudad de Sinoh:<span>

Aparentemente y de forma tranquila se estaba dando la reunión entre Ash, sus rivales y sus ex compañeros, aunque Ash y Pikachu odiaba enormemente reunirse con esa cuerda de traidores pero sabían que era necesario si querían completar su venganza, pero esto quedo atrás cuando una muy fragante Delia Ketchum hizo su aparición frente a ellos, con la grata noticia de obligar a Ash a irse con ella. Eso fue definitivamente la última gota que derramo el vaso, al principio el elegido no estaba de ánimos para hablar con ella, no estaba emocionalmente preparado para un enfrentamiento, pensó que sus padres se encargaron de ella, pero con todo lo sucedido en la fiesta y la preparación que tuvo para enfrentar a Anabel sinceramente no tuvo tiempo de preguntarles a ellos como fue su conversación con su madre adoptiva, y al verla tan sonriente es obvio que no le hizo caso a las amenazas de sus padres, porque de eso estaba seguro Ash que tanto su padre Sir Aarón como su madre Lady Marion le dijeron sus cuantas verdades a Delia.

-Sinceramente no sé qué pretendes ahora Delia Ketchum-dice fríamente Ash-y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, sabes bien que no tenemos nada que ver, así que si me disculpa estoy con mis amigos te puedes ir por favor

Delia estaba furiosa, mientras que los rivales de Ash no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solamente sabían que este Ash no era ni la sombra del Ash Ketchum a que ellos enfrentaron alguna vez, por el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Gary y ahora mirando fríamente a su propia madre, Tayson, Harrison, Morrison, Ritchie suponían que algo paso con el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, quizás la derrota con Paul Shinji de verdad cambio a su amigo, aunque Ash le niegue eso es evidente que Paul si tiene mucho que ver con su nueva imagen, en cuanto a Brock y sus compañeros decidieron por los momentos mantenerse al margen de esta conversación después de todo lo que ellos querían era estar más cerca de Ash y cualquier cosa que digan a favor de Delia podría alejarlos de su objetivo y ellos no pueden darse el lujo de arruinar todo, más teniendo a un Paul Shinji amenazándolo cada rato.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa Ash?-pregunta seriamente Richie-porque le hablas a si a tu madre, no debes ofender a la persona que te dio la vida Ash

-Jajajajajajajaja que cosas dices Richie-ríe fríamente Ash-de verdad crees tú que yo le hablaría a si a Delia Ketchum si ella fuera mi madre, porque si no lo sabía amigo mío la persona que está en frente de nosotros no es mi madre biológica, por lo tanto no me dio la vida y mucho menos yo le debo algo

Richie abrió sus ojos en shock al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, en cuanto a Delia realmente la mujer estaba más que furiosa con Ash como se atreve el mocoso a tratarla así como así, como si ella fuera un desconocido para él, ahora le iba a mostrar a Ash que con Delia Ketchum nadie juega mucho menos un insolente mocoso como Ash

-Sabes algo Ash me tienes harta-dice furiosamente Delia-tal vez no sea tu madre biológica mocoso, pero soy tu madre adoptiva así que a juro me tienes que obedecer, te vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas

Pikachu se preparó para defender a su amigo, si esa miserable mujer intenta lastimar nuevamente a su mejor amigo, hay si es de verdad que Delia Ketchum conocería al verdadero Pikachu, pero no fue necesario su intervención porque una voz detrás precisamente de Delia calmo completamente la situación o al menos pensó el pokemon amarillo

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu perra-dice la voz escalofriante de una morena-recuerda lo que te dije querida, le pones un dedo encima a mi príncipe y digamos que no regresaras a Pueblo Paleta , no en perfecto estado por supuesto

Todos estaban asombrados de la presencia de una morena mujer, antes que Ritchie o cualquiera podría decir algo, fue el propio Ash que decidió romper el silencio

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí mama?-pregunta un Ash totalmente en shock

-Pero que cosas dices mi príncipe-sonríe pícaramente Lady Marion-estaba paseando por esta hermosa ciudad, cuando de repente te vi aquí con tus amigos y que crees cariño decidí venir a verte, espero que eso no te moleste cielo

Y tanto Ash como Pikachu tenían una gota en la cabeza, el elegido suspiro profundamente seguramente para que su madre desde la Mansión haya llegado rápidamente a donde está el y Pikachu seguramente uso a uno de los legendarios para transportarla aquí , ni siquiera quería pensar en la forma de convencerlos para traerla para acá, porque de algo Ash Himurashi estaba seguro era que su madre era una mujer de armas tomar a tal punto que ni los legendarios les llevaría la contraria y eso es mucho pero mucho que decir. Por su parte Marion sabía que su príncipe no iba a estar precisamente feliz por verla ahí , cuando él le había dicho a ella y Sir Aarón que él iba a resolver su situación con Anabel él solo, que no era necesario su presencia, pero al parecer el plan de Ash no contaba con la aparición repentina de su madre adoptiva, cuando la morena por medio de Arceus vio la conversación entre su hijo y la psicópata de Delia, no pudo llenarse más que de un infinito odio hacia esa mujer, definitivamente Delia estaba loca, como se explica que tanto ella como Sir Aarón le advirtieron que se mantuviera alejada de su hijo, pero esta evidentemente no hizo caso, así que cuando escucho que ella se llevaría a su príncipe de regreso a Pueblo Paleta no lo pensó dos veces, para pedir por no decir exigir a los pokemon legendarios que la transportara hacia donde estaba su hijo, porque de ninguna manera permitiría que esa miserable mujer le pusiera un dedo encima a su príncipe, mucho menos que lo apartara de su lado ahora que finalmente estaban juntos como una verdadera familia.

Celebi fue el pokemon legendario sacrificado para esta misión, ya que los demás legendarios se hicieron la vista gorda y como él conocía a la perfección el carácter de Lady Marion no le quedo de otra que ser el que llevara a la mujer a donde estaba Ash y Pikachu. Y ahora es que estamos en esta situación actual en donde Ash no sabía si sentirse aliviado por la presencia de su verdadera madre, o por el contrario desear con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragase. En cuanto a Delia maldijo su suerte no puede creer que cuando finalmente se podía apoderar del mocoso de Ash, la entrometida de Marion se atravesó en su camino, pero esta vez no dejaría que esa mujer se saliera con la suya, ella podría ser la madre biológica de Ash, pero Delia era su tutora legal y mientras Marion al ser de otra época no puede demostrar su existencia en este mundo, tenía todas las de ganar, así que esta vez nadie le impedirá que se salga con la suya y se apodere de Ash de una buena vez.

-Escúcheme señora-dice fríamente Delia-si usted piensa que tiene derecho de reclamar a Ash como su hijo, le recuerdo que él tiene aún el apellido de mi esposo, por lo tanto soy su única tutora legal, además no hay manera de que usted pueda comprobar que es la verdadera madre de él o sí.

Ash miraba fijamente a las dos mujeres y suspiro profundamente él no era ningún costal de papa para que las dos se anden matando por él, pero luego la mirada fría de su verdadera madre le dio a entender que un mal comentario por parte de él y era un hecho que el sería una víctima de su furia y Ash a pesar de todo valora su vida para enfrentarse a una furiosa Lady Marion, en cuanto a Pikachu este estaba aún más asombrado que su amigo, de que la morena aun no le haya arrancado los pelos a esa desgraciada, con el poco tiempo que ha convivido con la madre de Ash, el pokemon eléctrico tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que puede llegar a pasar cuando provoca la furia de Lady Marion. Por su parte precisamente la morena estaba que degollaba viva a esa mujer, realmente las ganas de matarla con sus propias manos no le faltaba , pero si hacia eso empeoraría las cosas con Ash, necesita mantener al margen a Delia de su hijo, su príncipe tiene bastante con los traidores para encima de eso tener que preocuparse por la mujer que le hizo la vida imposible, sonrió maliciosamente si la estúpida supiera que su esposo y ella por medio de Arceus se encargaron de que "mágicamente" sus nombres, sus apellidos todo referente a ellos fuera legal en esta época, es decir tanto ella como su esposo si existen en este mundo y además de eso reconocieron legalmente a Ash en Pueblo Paleta a escondidas incluso del propio Ash.

-Al parecer Delia creo que estas mal informada acerca de ciertos asuntos-dice fríamente Marion-pero primero le diré algo a mi príncipe, para que tú y yo términos de arreglar lo que tenemos que arreglar las cuentas que aún faltan por saldar, estamos claros querida

Delia a regañadientes asintió, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que tramaba Marion , pero sabía que esa mujer no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como ella se lleva a Ash a Pueblo Paleta

Marion suspiro viendo como esa mal nacida no volvió a intentar nada contra Ash, así que decidió acercarse a su hijo, poco le importaba que él estuviera con los traidores, debía alejarlo de Delia a como dé lugar, sino fuera por Celebi seguramente esa vieja se hubiese llevado a su hijo en contra de su voluntad.

-Ash querido quiero que regreses a la Mansión-dice seriamente Marion-tu padre te espera ahí, además tienes nuevos invitados que quieren hablar seriamente contigo

Ash frunció el ceño no quería regresar todavía a la Mansión , ahora le estaba agarrando el hilo de burlarse de los traidores, de tener una conversación seria con ellos sin que notase que él ya estaba al tanto de todas sus acciones contra ellos, pero su madre acaba de decir que sus invitados quieren hablar con él, entonces es que cayó en cuenta que los pokemon de la región de Tesselia habían llegado, sacudió su cabeza en negación como rayos pudo olvidarse de ellos.

-Hey chicos me van a disculpar pero me tengo que ir-dice seriamente Ash-esta noche se dará las modalidades de la competencia, nos veremos ahí, pero es una emergencia

-¿Por qué no vamos contigo Ash?-pregunta seriamente Brock-digo porque no te acompañamos todos y vemos como es tu casa

Ash se mordió el labio en signo de nerviosismo no podía permitir que ninguno de ellos fueran a su mansión, ahí estaban todos sus pokemon incluyendo los legendarios y con la presencia de los legendarios de Tesselia mucho menos, sabía que esos pokemon eran más cautelosos y fríos hacia los humanos que Arceus y los demás, y siendo Ash el elegido de ninguna manera puede poner en peligro la presencia de ellos en Sinoh

-Lo siento mucho Brock , pero eso no podrá ser-dice seriamente Ash-lo que pasa es que la Mansión esta fuera de la ciudad de Sinoh, mis padres y yo venimos aquí por medio de mis nuevos pokemon

Los demás lo miraron con suspicacia la verdad no sabían si su amigo estaba mintiendo o no, pero de alguna manera asintieron en acuerdo con él, lo que deja que Brock y los demás a regañadientes acepten pero sea momentáneamente a partir del comienzo de la competencia tendría más que vigilado a Ash, averiguarían todo acerca de el cueste lo que cueste.

Ash miro con preocupación a su madre, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada allí, después de todo es Marion y no el que tiene que finiquitar todo con Delia Ketchum, miro de reojo a Delia, y finalmente sus emociones se hicieron sentir al menos por la mirada, odio, dolor , resentimiento, tristeza era todo lo que él puede sentir por esa mujer que se hace llamar su madre, la verdad nada tiene sentido para él, quedándose aquí y hablar seriamente con esa mujer no le iba a devolver su infancia, una infancia que en parte se perdió por esa miserable mujer.

-Bueno mama te dejo esto a tu cargo, ten cuidado por favor-sonríe sinceramente Ash-en cuánto a usted señora Ketchum, agradezca que aún le diga señora, porque de señora usted no tiene nada, yo nunca he sido su hijo ni lo seré estamos claros

Delia lo miro furiosamente ahora era oficial que ese mocoso se la pagaría, tendría que sacar del medio a los verdaderos padres de ese idiota, y cuando eso suceda digamos que Ash de verdad lamentara el día en que desapareció de Sinoh, como sea ese mocoso pagara caro su traición. Marion miraba fríamente a Delia para evitar cualquier movimiento en contra de su hijo, tranquilamente vio como Ash se despidió de sus compañeros incluyendo a los traidores y se refugió en el bosque donde Celebi seguramente lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a la Mansión Himurashi.

En unas montañas dentro de la región de Sinoh:

En las montañas en un pasadizo secreto dentro de una cueva, había un centro de formación para nuevos entrenadores pokemon, la mayoría de esos entrenadores estaban en la capacidad de la Elite Four, algunos son miembros de la elite fuera de las regiones de Sinoh, Hoen y Kanto, además estas personas no se dedicaban solamente en el entrenamiento de los pokemon, también eran especialista en la investigación pokemon , además de estar bajo la mira de los cazadores de pokemon como los equipos Rocket, Ganma, Agua, además de uno muy reciente equipo Galaxy que tienen pokemon de todas las regiones en especial de la región Unova. Actualmente estos entrenadores al nivel del mundo exterior están de bajo perfil para no llamar la atención de sus enemigos, por los momentos algunos de estos chicos son Iris entrenadora de dragones, Cilan conocedor pokemon, Alexia una periodista pokemon sin embargo, es un genio en la tecnología y conocimiento pokemon, Víctor un surfista de la región de Kanto que tiene como su mejor amigo un Pikachu llamado Puka, también están dos coordinadores pokemon de la región de Hoen Drew y Harley además del profesor Abedul, también estaban por parte de la región de Sinoh, Zoey, el profesor Rowan , en fin había muchos más miembros que pertenecen a este centro de entrenamientos, su nombre es Equipo X no era un nombre destacado pero no era lo importante , para ellos su misión importante era la protección de los pokemon en todo el mundo pero sobre todo la protección de aquel que es conocido como el elegido, de esa persona que es el único ser humano en calmar la furia de los grandes legendarios, aquel que solamente todos los pokemon obedecerán, el único que siempre se ha sacrificado por ellos y la paz de la humanidad. Por eso es esta repentina reunión liderada nada más y nada menos que por el mismo que creo la competencia mundial de pokemon Scott además de un joven desconocido proveniente de la región Tesselia llamado simplemente N

-Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos aquí-dice seriamente Scott-mi plan va perfecto nuestro elegido ya apareció y al parecer nuestros enemigos también

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Scott?-pregunta Alexia

-He sentido la presencia del Equipo Rocket por los alrededores de la ciudad de Sinoh-suspira profundamente Scott-y debemos imaginarnos que los demás equipo actuaran en cualquier momento

Todos los demás asintieron en acuerdo con el

-Ya nosotros vimos al supuesto elegido Scott-dice Iris con puchero-pero es un niñito es demasiado infantil, estas seguro que ese chico Ash es el elegido

-Por supuesto que lo es Iris-dice contundentemente Scott-es más soy testigo de lo luchador que es el a la hora de proteger a los pokemon, en cuanto a si es infantil despreocúpate por eso Iris que gracias a ciertas personas Ash ya no es ni la sombra de quien alguna vez fue, y sinceramente no sé si eso es bueno o malo para nosotros

-No puedo creer esto de May-suspira profundamente Drew-sé que la chica no es muy lista que se diga pero sinceramente traicionar al elegido es como ganarse un boleto gratis al infierno

-Estoy de acuerdo con Drew-dice Harley-tengo que fingir ser el malo de la película para acercarme a ellos, y aun así la chica y los idiotas no se limitan en sus acciones, es decir ellos siempre han querido destruir a Ash, si no fuera por la derrota de Ash con Paul, quizás estaríamos buscando a un nuevo elegido

-Eso es verdad-dice N entrando a sala de reuniones-hola a todos lamento la tardanza, pero recibí información de ultimo momentos, los pokemon legendarios de Tesselia han desaparecidos

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclaman todos a la vez

-Espero que con esto no sigas dudando Iris-dice Cilan-porque con la presencia de Ash es obvio que los legendarios de Tesselia están con el

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con el conocedor pokemon, mientras que N se mantuvo en silencio, de alguna manera sabía que a partir de mañana las cosas cambiaria que las decisiones que tome el elegido cambiaría el curso de la historia de la humanidad y del mundo pokemon, por eso ahora más que nunca deben protegerlo

**-**Iris , Cilan tengo un trabajo para ustedes-dice seriamente N

Tanto la morena como el conocedor pokemon se miraron de reojo hasta que la propia Iris hablo a su jefe más cercano

-Tú nos dirás N-dice seriamente Iris-para que somos buenos

-Quiero que se acerquen más a Ash-continua N-quiero que se hagan amigos de él y lo mantengan constantemente vigilados sobre todos de aquellas personas que lo traicionaron

Ambos chicos asintieron, pero Scott no estaba muy seguro de eso, lo poco que sabe de Ash después de que se reunieron en su oficina es que el chico no confía en nadie ni siquiera en su propia sombra y eso es mucho que decir

-¿Está seguro de eso N?-pregunta con cierta preocupación Scott-digo conozco a mi pupilo, y como se lo dije antes a Iris lo vuelvo a repetir este Ash no es para nada el Ash que conocí en Hoen el chico no confía en nadie N

-Por eso lo digo Scott-dice N-Iris y Cilan deben hacer lo que sea por ganar su confianza, he visto a ese chico desde lejos, tiene más cualidades que cualquier otro ser humano, nadie más que el para ser el elegido, lo protegeré de todos lo que intenten hacerle daño, incluso personalmente

Todos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose a que se refería N con eso, para su suerte fue su propio líder quien decidió aclarar sus dudas

-Iris Cilan confió en ustedes-dice N-sé que lo harán bien chicos, ya saben cómo es Ash y aunque les sea difícil abrirse a ustedes, sé que no se darán por vencidos pero por si acaso eso llegase a suceder, yo saldré al exterior, es decir yo entrare a la competencia para poder enfrentarme a Ash frente a frente

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno mis lectores siendo sincera pase este mes en un estado de depresión-escritura es decir no tenía nada de ánimos para escribir , por eso a estas alturas de este día fue que termine este capítulo, que sé que es corto pero ya anticipe algo nuevo en la historia, no sé porque pero estuve realmente deprimida precisamente en el mes más festivo del año ironía de la vida mis lectores, ,en fin que pasen un feliz año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos, que sus sueños se hagan realidad los quiero mis lectores, nos vemos a mediado del año, les recuerdo que tengo un break de esta historia aún más con esta depre que tengo los que son escritores saben que eso de verdad le da a uno..en fin si quieren revisen por favor FELIZ AÑO 2014 besos y se me cuidan <strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Autora: Buenas buenas mis amados lectores nuevamente de regreso con ustedes, les había dicho anteriormente que me tomaría un break a esta historia para poder actualizar mis otras historias, sin embargo no conté con la situación en febrero de Venezuela mi país de origen de donde soy y mucho menos que mi computadora hiciera de las suyas e igual a mi antigua laptop tuve que reiniciarla que tal. Así que mis historias que pude actualizar fueron las de Naruto y eso que empecé en marzo , así que aquí estamos, un anónimo me ha escrito varias veces a esa persona le aclarare sus dudas al final del capítulo, sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor….**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a la Mansión Himurashi en la ciudad de Sinoh:<span>

Ash suspiro profundamente mientras el con su compañero Pikachu entraba finalmente a la Mansión, tenía mucho en que pensar su enfrentamiento con Anabel , el reencuentro con sus rivales en sus viajes pokemon y nuevamente tener que enfrentarse a esos traidores en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo , la verdad no se sintió nada mal en todo el día sus emocionas iban más dirigida a las dos últimas cosas que le pasaron su encuentro con Gary y la nueva aparición de su madre adoptiva Delia Ketchum. Suspiro profundamente no espera ver un día que su primer amigo se arrepintiera de todo el daño que le hizo, una parte de sí mismo se pregunta si debería por lo menos intentar escuchar a Gary y ver si realmente se arrepintió de su traición hacia el cuándo eran más jóvenes, peros sacudió violentamente su cabeza precisamente por esa traición es que no perdonaba al nieto del profesor Oak, por mucho que el anciano ha sido muy bueno con él su nieto es otra historia, Gary lo humillo y se burló felizmente de él y eso es algo que Ash Himurashi no dejara pasar por alto en su regreso a Sinoh.

-¿Estas Bien Ash?-pregunta con preocupación Pikachu

-La verdad estoy bien amigo-sonríe calmadamente Ash-solo siento que este día está muy ajetreado para mí, Anabel, Richie y los otros, además de Brock y los otros, si eso no me bastaba para que este día se convirtiera en el día más largo de mi vida, Delia hizo su reaparición y mi madre esta con ella, pero por lo demás estoy perfectamente bien Pikachu

El pokemon eléctrico solo tenía una gota en la cabeza, pensó mejor en no comentar nada, su amigo tenía su manera muy especial de hacerle saber a todos cuando de verdad está molesto, así que solo asintió en acuerdo con él. Más calmado ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a los jardines de la Mansión , a pesar de ser una excusa para enfrentarse a Delia , su madre Lady Marion no le había mentido acerca de la presencia de los pokemon de Tesselia, poco a poco se acercó al jardín y se sorprendió al ver finalmente los poderosos pokemon legendarios de Tesselia Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Kyurem, Meleotta, Genesect, todos ellos lo miraban de forma expectante por su parte él no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, él quería conocerlos a ellos personalmente, pero ahora que estaba frente a ellos, por su nerviosismo Ash no sabía cómo comportarse en frente de estos nuevos Legendarios.

Por su parte los legendarios de Tesselia sin que el propio Ash se lo imaginara estaban igual o más nerviosos que el propio elegido, el chico que tenía en frente era un niño muy especial, conocido en todo el mundo pokemon como el elegido, sin embargo para Victini era más que un elegido, la esencia del antiguo príncipe de los pokemon Kaito estaba sobre Ash, pero el propio Ash hizo su propio nombre durante los años que ha viajado en búsqueda de pokemon , dar su vida en medio de la batalladle Mew y Mewtwo, ayudar a Lugia a controlar a Zapdos, Moltrex y Articunio, dar sentido a la vida a Entei, las veces que ayudo a Celebi, cuando estuvo a punto de morir por proteger a Latios y Latias y que muy recientemente y muy a pesar de su estado mental lograra revivir al hermano de Latias, son tantas las cosas que el actual elegido ha hecho por los pokemon incluso más por los Legendarios que ningunos de ellos podían hablar abiertamente con el chico.

Sir Aarón el padre de Ash vio que ninguna de las partes decía nada, aunque sentía que ambos lados estaban nerviosos, sonrió interiormente en la sencillez de su hijo, a pesar del entrenamiento y quizás por años Ash jamás se ha sentido merecedor de ser el elegido, y sin embargo todos los pokemon acuden a él por deseo propio. En cuanto a los legendarios de Tesselia no sabía cómo definir a estos pokemon, después de todos fácilmente se ha podido adaptar a Arceus y los otros pokemon debido a su amistad con Celebi pero estos pokemon son totalmente nuevos para él, aunque siendo el guardián de aura que es sabe perfectamente que ellos vinieron solamente para proteger a su hijo y el cómo el padre de Ash está agradecido de que el deseo de esos legendarios sea el de permanecer y proteger a Ash. Arceus comprendía a la perfección la timidez y el nerviosismos de Ash, él siempre ha estado al tanto de las emociones de su elegido, sonríe interiormente porque aun estando todos con Ash el joven siempre ha mantenido su posición de respeto y lealtad hacia ellos cuando actualmente era todo lo contrario. Viendo de reojo a sus compañeros de Tesselia se dio cuenta que algo más ocultaban ellos, entendían que estaban nerviosos de estar frente a un ser humano a pesar de que ellos odian más que cualquier pokemon, obviamente este humano es su elegido y más que un elegido es el futuro príncipe de los pokemon, pero el dios de los pokemon presiente que sus compañeros ocultan algo y ese algo tiene que ver precisamente con su elegido.

-Desearía que Marion estuviera aquí-suspira profundamente Sir Aarón-bueno Ash hijo si tienes algo que decir dilo campeón, recuerda que si no hablas ahora callaras para siempre o algo así.

-Eso se dicen en las bodas papa-suspira Ash con una gota en la cabeza-y no haces falta mama, tu acabas de hacer el trabajo por ella.

Y Todos los pokemon tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza..

-En fin supongo que querías romper el ambiente silencioso reinante papa-continua suspirando el elegido-felicidades lo conseguiste, por otro lado tampoco puedo retroceder eso , Arceus si sería tan amable de presentarme por favor.

-Por supuesto elegido-sonríe sinceramente Arceus al ver a su elegido muy nervioso-bueno pokemon de la región de Tesselia en Unova, les presento al joven entrenador de pokemon , hijo de Sir Aarón ultimo guardián de aura, Ash Himurashi su futuro sucesor y el elegido , el guardián de todos los pokemon

Ante tal presentación Ash se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba, sin embargo esta vez no permitiría que los nervios lo traicionen , se paró de frente a cada uno de ellos, observándolos detenidamente, todos ellos al parecer eran más poderosos que los otros legendarios, sin embargo carecían del deseo de ayudar a los seres humanos y el actualmente no estaba en condiciones de defender a los seres humanos, cuando el mismo fue traicionado por su propia especie. Sin embargo analizando a los otros legendarios incluso Arceus todos ellos tenían una mínima fe en los seres humanos supone que se debe a el mismo, por eso su entrenamiento con ellos no se le dificulto en ningún momento al parecer de los caracteres temperamentales de Mewtwo y Darkrai pero con los del Tesselia la verdad no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea si debía utilizarlos para la competencia mundial de pokemon, pero por otro lado ellos están aquí, así que una ayuda de mas no estaría de más para su propósito en Sinoh.

-Bueno chicos me presento-dice finalmente Ash-soy Ash Himurashi hijo de Lady Marion y el ultimo guardián del aura Sir Aarón , bueno supongo que ya lo sabe jejejeje bueno él es Pikachu mi mejor amigo, y el resto de los pokemon son mi familia incluyendo a los legendarios de las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoen y Sinoh.

-¿Se decidieron a quedarse contigo chico?-pregunta secamente Tornadus-¿ Como sabemos que ellos y los demás Pokemon están contigo porque quieren y no en contra de su voluntad?

Arceus y los demás legendarios se extrañaron de la actitud de uno de los legendarios de Tesselia, mientras que los pokemon de Ash especialmente Pikachu estaba molesto por la ignorancia de esos legendarios, no saben ellos que Ash es el elegido, sin embargo Ash mantuvo a raya a todos sabiendo que es él y no lo demás que se tiene que enfrentar a cada uno de estos nuevos legendarios.

-Está bien Pikachu entiendo su inquietud-suspira profundamente Ash-en cuanto a tu pregunta Tornadus, lo siento pero yo no tengo el poder de cambiar la mente de los pokemon , si la tuviera jamás lo utilizaría porque si no me escuchaste cuando presente a mis pokemon no los presente como simple pokemon sino como mi familia, y cada uno de ellos son mi familia incluyendo a Arceus y los demás legendarios

Los demás legendarios y sus pokemon sonrieron gratamente a lo dicho por su elegido, Ash mas calmadamente decidió hablarle a los pokemon de Tesselia por igual, sabía que los demás legendarios tenían dudas con respecto a él, y él no los culpaba sin embargo ahora en Sinoh debía finalmente tomar un rol más importante como el elegido, ahora estaba sintiendo una presencia siniestra en el lugar y sabe que no tiene nada que ver con Paul Shinji y compañía.

-Siendo sincero no se mucho de ustedes, mejor dicho absolutamente nada acerca de su existencia-continua seria y tranquilamente el elegido-sin embargo se de sus penurias y de su sacrificios por la humanidad, aun así odian a la humanidad por lo cual soy yo ahora que tiene una inquietud con respecto a ustedes legendarios de Tesselia.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el jardín de la Mansión Himurashi, Victini, Reshiram y Zekrom eran los únicos que sonreían interiormente porque por las caras de sorpresas de sus demás compañeros, no se esperaban del atrevimiento del elegido, de su forma de enfrentarlos, si ellos supieran que Ash elegido o no definitivamente es un chico muy especial. Mientras que Tornadus, Thundurus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, y los otros legendarios estaban sorprendidos de que un simple humano se enfrentase a ellos sin ningún temor, claro frente a ellos estaba nada más que el elegido, pero eso no significaba que el los viera a ellos como si no fueran nada, no había duda que para Sir Aarón y los demás pokemon que veían la escena los legendarios de Tesselia eran más tercos y altivos que los otros legendarios, aunque Meleotta se sentía atraída por el aura de Ash la pequeña legendaria se acercó a él y empezó a cantar dulcemente sorprendiendo a todos en especial a sus propios compañeros.

En cuanto a Ash estaba más que listo de enfrentar cualquier disgusto que el haya ocasionado a los del Tesselia podría percibir que Tornadus, Thundurus eran especialmente reacios a él, por encima el nota que ningún de ellos han tenido buena relación con los humanos, pero él jamás lo lastimaría , daría su vida por ellos pero hacerle entender a estos tercos pokemon no será tan fácil como parece, sin embargo él no se esperó que uno de ellos se acercara más a él, era Meleotta y por lo que Arceus le conto días antes era una legendaria capaz de calmar el corazón de las personas con su canto, y el dios de lo Pokemon estaba en lo cierto, la pequeña comenzó a cantar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ash sintió una verdadera paz a su alma, todo dolor, tristeza y resentimiento desaparecieron a escuchar a Meleotta, sonrió dulcemente a la pequeña cuanto esta termino su canto.

-Muchas gracias por tu hermoso canto Meleotta-dice sinceramente Ash-tu canto me trajo la paz que tanto necesitaba , tu voz es realmente hermosa

La pequeña Meleotta no sabía porque pero se sonrojo a lo dicho por el joven frente a él, así que desapareció para la sorpresa de todos y volvió aparecer justamente a lado de él, este solamente le dio una sonrisa sincera que causo que su corazón latiera rápidamente

-Lamento interrumpir este precioso momento-dice fríamente Landorus mirando fríamente a Ash y Meleotta a la vez-pero chico si quieres preguntar algo pregunta ya , no tenemos todo el día

Nuevamente eso molesto a todos incluso Sir Aarón no le gusto para la nada de la prepotencia de esos pokemon hacia su hijo, entiende que no confié en ningún humano pero sabe que Ash ha pasado por mucho y un enfrentamiento con ellos es lo último que su hijo necesita. Por su parte el elegido suspiro por enésima vez en estos momento en lo único que sin saberlo concuerda con su padre es que no necesita enfrentarse a los pokemon de Tesselia, la verdad siente un respeto y un amor profundo por todos los pokemon conocidos y no conocidos, aunque no niega que estos pokemon no le están facilitando las cosas.

-Bueno puedo entender que odien a los humanos-dice seriamente Ash-entiendo a la perfección que jamás confiarían en ellos, en estos momentos siendo uno tengo cuentas pendientes con algunos humanos que me traicionaron, quizás mi actitud es otra razón más para que desconfíen de esta reunión no

Todos estaban en silencio esperando que continuara con su explicación

-Ahora iré al punto para no molestarlos más-dice contundentemente Ash-lo que no entiendo nada es que aun odiando a los humanos , aun despreciándonos hasta morir arriesgar su vida por nosotros, se dan cuenta que las veces que se sacrifican por este mundo se sacrifican por todo lo que hay en él , y eso nos incluye a nosotros, porque si nos odia no deja que este mundo sea destruido díganme legendarios de Tesselia sabiendo que están protegidos, porque no dejar que el mundo sea destruido y ustedes felices en su dimensión

Todos incluyendo su padre estaban asombrado de la forma muy peculiar que tenia de hablar acerca de su propia especie, en cuanto a los legendarios de Tesselia estaban más que furiosos con el chico Tornadus, se iba a lanzar contra el cuando de repente Ash irradio una energía muy diferente a los que los guardianes de aura tienen , la energía que lo cubría era una energía dorada

Esa energía era radiante que ni el propio Ash estaba consciente de ello, para los pokemon , todos los legendarios incluso Sir Aarón un solo pensamiento estaba en su mente _"El príncipe está despertando" _ y Sir Aarón por muy guardián de aura que sea no estaba muy feliz de que su hijo este despertando como el Legendario Príncipe de los Pokemon. Mientras tanto un Ash inconsciente de lo que lo rodeaba se acercó sin inmutarse ante nadie a los legendarios de Tesselia.

-Pero ustedes no son como nosotros-dice finalmente Ash-ustedes jamás serán tan egoístas como para destruir el mundo que desde el principio del universo fue creado, por eso lo siento por el daño que le han hecho mi especie, no puedo justificar las acciones de ellos, pero quiero ser yo el primero en hacerle ver que no todos los humanos no son malos

Los legendarios de Tesselia estaban literalmente sin palabras sea por la energía cálida que irradiaba el elegido o por las palabras de este, los demás sobre todo el ultimo guardián de aura estaban muy orgullosos de Ash el chico siempre haya una manera de sorprenderlos a todos.

-No voy a decirle que conmigo olvidaran todo lo que ha hecho los humanos-prosigue calmadamente Ash-pero les puedo asegurar que quizás vean un punto de vista muy distinto, es mentira si digo que no estoy resentido con lo que me hicieron , pero gracias a mis pokemon y sobre todo a mis verdaderos padres estoy dispuesto a seguir con mi vida

Aun ninguno de ellos tenía algo que decir al respecto…

-Bueno yo solo quiero que seamos amigos-sonríe sinceramente Ash-no voy a obligarlos a nada si ustedes quieren regresan a donde pertenecen pueden hacerlo sin temor alguno, yo solo quería conocerlo , saber cómo estaban , y me alegro saber que están perfectamente bien, con eso yo me doy por satisfecho.

Esta vez los del Tesselia se sentían un poco avergonzados de su comportamiento, al pesar de que querían poner a prueba si ese chico realmente merecía ser el elegido, cabe decir que Ash Himurashi los dejo a todos con la boca abierta, no sabían que decir el joven mostro más nobleza de lo que ellos han mostrado alguna vez, de repente la energía dorada envolvió a todo el jardín lo cual hacia que todas las personas se preocuparan por el estado de salud de Ash, en ese momento la energía desapareció haciendo que precisamente el joven perdiera el conocimiento. Latias fue de una a evitar que su elegido cayera al suelo, su padre Sir Aarón se acercó a él , suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba bien , que era un susto nada más.

-Seré sincero con todos ustedes en general-dice seriamente Sir Aarón-no me gusta para nada que mi hijo sea el nuevo Príncipe de los Pokemon, sin embargo aun así me mantendré al margen de todo, sin embargo de una les advierto que si Ash corre peligro lo alejo de todo esto incluso de ustedes me entendieron.

Pikachu y los pokemon de Ash asintieron en acuerdo con Sir Aarón ellos tampoco permitiría que Ash se exponga a peligros inimaginables que por mucho que sea el elegido quizás no pueda sobrevivir, Arceus y los demás legendarios asintieron también asegurándole a Sir Aarón que esta vez estaban más que preparados para proteger a su elegido, ninguno de ellos permitirá que la historia del Príncipe se repita nuevamente, para alivio de todos ellos el joven recupero la conciencia inmediatamente, y vio a todos seriamente al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que paso con él.

-¿Papa se puede saber que me paso?-pregunta con curiosidad Ash

-Te desmayaste por cansancio campeón-miente Sir Aarón-seguro que el enfrentamiento con esa chica Anabel, además nuevamente los traidores en tu camino y lo de Delia debió haber sido mucho para ti

Al principio Ash frunció el ceño ele estaba seguro que cuando llego a la Mansión estaba bien, con su mente revuelta pero físicamente bien , pero decidió pensar que su padre tenía razón , teniendo a los legendarios de Tesselia aquí iba hablar nuevamente, pero fue Victini quien decidió adelantarse.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mis compañeros hacia ti mi elegido-dice algo apenado Victini-la verdad cuando veníamos para acá ellos querían probarte , Meleotta y yo nos opusimos, solo quería probar tu lealtad hacia nosotros, y con lo que nos acaba de decir seguramente comenzaran a confiar en ti

Lo último lo dijo mirando un poco molesto a sus compañeros que cabizbajo asintieron dando a entender que habían aprendido la lección. En cuanto Ash as tranquilo logro levantarse de Latias y sonrió brillantemente a los Pokemon de la región de Tesselia

-Chicos no tienen nada de qué preocuparse-sonríe dulcemente Ash-sé que nos estamos conociendo y el principio es difícil , pero les aseguro que con hechos y no solamente palabras lograre que confíen en mí se los prometo, siempre los protegeré a todos ustedes

Los nuevos legendarios no sabían que hacer su elegido le ha mostrado lealtad y paciencia con ellos y ninguno ha dicho algo al respecto, pero en ese preciso momento entro Lucario al jardín donde se encontraba la reunión de Ash con los pokemon de Tesselia.

-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión, pero debo decirte algo Ash-dice seriamente Lucario-uno de los miembros de la Elite Four utilizo su Lucario para comunicarse conmigo acerca de la competencia mundial de pokemon

Ash trato de recordar cuales de los miembros de la Elite tenía un Lucario, entonces el rostro de Cinthya Shirona apareció en su mente

-Es Cynthia Shirona Lucario-dice de repente Ash-es la campeona actual de la Liga Pokemon , ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te dijo?

-Bueno me dijo que en esta misma tarde debes ir al centro pokemon-continua Lucario-ahí se reunirán tanto los coordinadores como los entrenadores porque Scott ya conformo todos los grupos de la competencia

Ash asintió realmente admiraba a Scott ese hombre era un genio en total sentido de la palabra, pero vio que Lucario estaba algo nervioso ni él ni los demás entiende su actitud.

-Lucario hay algo mas no-suspira profundamente Ash-que más te dijo Cynthia para que te pusieras en ese estado de nerviosismo, es algo malo, si es así a mí ya nada me sorprende

Pikachu, Sir Aarón y los demás pokemon con la excepción de los de Tesselia asintieron en acuerdo con Ash, a estas alturas ya nada le sorprende acerca de lo que le puede pasar a su elegido.

-Bueno Ash la verdad nos e si es bueno o malo para ti-suspira profundamente Lucario

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Lucario?-pregunta un confundido Ash

-Porque resulta Ash-vuelve a suspirar Lucario-es que la chica quiere una especie de cita contigo Ash, Cynthia Shirona ha pedido reunirse contigo a solas

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno espero que este capítulo haya valido la largaaaaa espera pero no se preocupe lo más emocionante finalmente viene en el próximo capítulo la conformación de los grupos de la competencia y las primeras batallas que tal, ahora aclaro esto de una vez Ash si tendrá pareja hice dos encuestas y en las dos todo el mundo quería que él tuviera pareja lo digo por un Anónimo que se presentó a última hora, y la pareja será revelada al final del fics, en fin mis amados lectores esta escritora esta de cumpleaños así que si no es por el capítulo aunque sean felicítenme quieren jajajajaja nos vemos hasta la próxima si quieren revisen por favor bye<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Autora: Bueno mis estimados y queridos lectores de nuevo con ustedes y con un nuevo capitulo mas, quiero dejar claro de una vez y definitivamente tanto a los antiguos como los nuevos lectores que no incluiré más personajes en esta historia o sea serena no estará en este fic, ya que no he visto la última temporada de pokemon , no se ha transmitido en mi país, las batallas de coordinador y entrenador serán desde mi punto de vista, porque definitivamente mi internet no sirve y mi computadora menos, así que lo digo para evitarme reclamos futuros, así que sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor….**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon , yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p><span>En los jardines de la Mansión de la familia Himurashi.<span>

Ash estaba algo sorprendido de que la campeona Cynthia Shirona quisiera conversar a solas con él, la rubia era una de las entrenadoras más fuerte en todo el mundo pokemon , no es la campeona por nada, vence a sus rivales con cierta facilidad, incluso el imbécil de Paul Shinji no pudo hacer nada contra ella, es más recuerda que ese idiota no le importaba si su Torterra muriera en pleno combate con tal de salir victorioso por suerte la propia Cynthia detuvo el combate, lo cual la dictaba como una buena entrenadora, y que él estaba seguro que ella es de las pocas entrenadoras femeninas que piensa más en los pokemon que ganar una competencia, lo que no puede decir de sus compañeras como Misty, May y Dawn las tres en su momento pecaron de soberbias y fue un milagro que nada le sucediera a sus pokemon.

Ahora estaba ese asunto de que la campeona quería reunirse con él a solas, y él no tenía idea de porque, porque estaba más que claro que él les dejo no solamente a ella sino a los demás miembros de la Elite Four su posición acerca de cuáles eran sus motivos para regresar a Sinoh, la chica debería suponer que él no dirá nada más de lo necesario, este plan que tenía para acabar con esos traidores en especial de Paul Shinji solo participaban los pokemon y sus padres , y estos últimos por la bonita advertencia de su madre de no dejarlo hacer nada al menos que ella no este con él, así que por lo demás no sabía si aceptar o no la invitación de la campeona de Sinoh, en su lugar para el preferiblemente su única preocupación era que finalmente la competencia dará inicio y tenía que ser muy sigiloso a la hora de escoger a sus pokemon , aunque era un hecho que utilizaría por lo menos uno o dos legendarios en cada ronda de la competencia sea como coordinador o como entrenador, no dejaría ningún cabo suelto en lo que se respecta a ese aspecto.

-La verdad la invitación de Cynthia me tiene sorprendido chicos-dice seriamente Ash-pero Lucario quiero que me hagas el favor de comunicarte con su Lucario , dile que le informe a su maestra que no tendría problema alguno de reunirme con ella, pero preferiblemente si me reuniera con ella quiero que sea en día de descanso de la competencia, cuando por lo menos tenga las dos primeras rondas superadas.

Todos se sorprendieron de su decisión de aceptar reunirse con una de los integrantes de la Elite Four, Sir Aarón como su padre debía saber porque de repente su hijo decide abrirse a otra persona cuando en estos más de seis meses juntos, no quería que ni la sombra de un humano se le acercara.

-¿Ash está seguro de esto?-pregunta con preocupación Sir Aarón-digo campeón porque quieres hablar con esa chica, cuando estábamos en el crucero dijiste que no tendría más contactos con nadie más que no seamos tu madre, tus pokemon y yo, cierto que tendrías que tratar con los traidores, pero creí que era con ellos nada mas

-Bueno papa eso era lo que quería hacer-suspira profundamente Ash-pero no contaba con la persistencia del profesor Oak con respecto a mi regreso, además están mis otros rivales que no saben nada de lo que me paso y debo actuar lo más natural posible delante de ellos si no quiero levantar sospechas ante nadie y menos delante de ciertas personas

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con él, el elegido tenía un punto ahí.

-Además todos se olvidan que Cynthia Shirona es un miembro de la Elite Four-dice seriamente el elegido-sé que a pesar de la explicación de Scott y la mía propia no están muy convencidos acerca de mi nombramiento como uno de ellos, así que por cualquier cosa que se nos presente debo ser muy cuidadoso en ese sentido

Todos nuevamente asintieron entendiendo perfectamente la decisión de Ash de reunirse con la campeona de la liga Cynthia Shirona.

-Bueno ya pasamos y entendemos tu punto Ash-suspira profundamente Pikachu- conociendo a Cynthia seguramente ella aceptara reunirse contigo en el descanso de la competencia, ahora el otro punto precisamente la competencia que vamos hacer ahora.

Todos estuvieron atento esperando las indicaciones de su elegido, mientras tanto el propio Ash veía de reojo a cada pokemon , tanto los ordinarios como todos los legendarios incluyendo los de Tesselia, finalmente llegó la hora de cobrar cuentas pendientes con las personas que lo destruyeron , pero más que nada llego el momento en que los legendarios se den a conocer a todo el mundo, viendo a cada uno sabía que debía darle la oportunidad a todos aunque con los de Tesselia no estaba muy seguro que se diga, así que más calmadamente se sentó en el suelo y decidió mas o menos explicarle a sus pokemon como iban a luchar en la competencia, pero nuevamente debía aclarar las cosas con los nuevos legendarios. Después de todo no sabía a ciencia cierta si se quería quedar con él y ya estando la competencia a punto de comenzar ellos no serían capaz de controlar sus poderes en una batalla pokemon , lo que podría ocasionar una tragedia humana y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado él no quiere que nadie salga lastimado, claro con algunas excepciones o sea sus ex compañeros y Paul Shinji.

-Bien antes de decir lo que pienso que haremos ahora-dice seriamente Ash mirando fijamente a los legendarios de Tesselia-esto es con ustedes legendarios de Tesselia, me gustaría saber que piensan hacer ahora que me han conocido, piensan quedarse aquí conmigo o desean regresar nuevamente a sus hogares, nuevamente les repito así como se los he dicho a los otros legendarios, la decisión es exclusivamente de ustedes, yo respetare todo lo que decidan

Los legendarios de Tesselia se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose de reojo, sin saber qué hacer, en cuanto Ash suspiro profundamente no quería presionar a los nuevos legendarios pero no tenía mucho tiempo para planificar una estrategia, así que por los momentos decidió poner a los legendarios de Tesselia como su última opción en caso de que estos decidieran quedarse con él, ahora por lo menos debía decirle a los otros pokemon todo lo que él piensa hacer en la competencia, pero antes de que volviera hablar, Reshiram decidió hablar por los legendarios de Tesselia.

-Decidimos quedarnos contigo elegido-dice Reshiram-además de Victini también Zekrom y yo lamentamos mucho el comportamiento de nuestros otros compañeros sobre todo Landorus, y Thunderus, ellos tienen un carácter fuerte y más si se trata de relacionarse con seres humanos

-Está bien Reshiram entiendo perfectamente su desconfianza-dice tranquilamente Ash-por mí no hay problema alguno bienvenido sean todos, bienvenido a nuestra familia, ahora con ustedes veré que debo hacer por ahora siéntanse como en su casa, si pueden ver esta Mansión es igual al castillo de mis padres en Agatha, así que todos ustedes están libres de vivir aquí

Victini y Melotta se acercaron a él, ambos pokemon ya estaban muy pegados a él porque sentía que él era realmente el elegido que por mucho tiempo estaban esperando la reencarnación del Príncipe de los Pokemon , mientras tanto Ash sonrió a los más pequeños pokemon de Tesselia eran muy cariñosos con él y eso le hacía muy feliz, pero al ver a Reshiram y Zekrom y al mismo Victini detenidamente se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba aquí, era como que si conocía a estos tres pokemon de antes, pero para el alivio de los tres nerviosos pokemon decidió no hacer caso a esa sensación , además había tiempo de sobra para comunicarse con ellos y saber si lo que siente es o no realmente de verdad.

-Ahora Pikachu esto es contigo y los demás pokemon incluyendo los legendarios-dice seriamente Ash-quiero que se concentren como nunca lo han hecho en estas batallas, pero no tanto por enfrentarse a las personas que me lastimaron en el pasado, más bien por ustedes mismos , Brock y los demás no serán los únicos a los que nos tengamos que enfrentar chicos

Pikachu asintió en acuerdo con Ash, mientras que Sir Aarón y los demás escuchaban atentamente las indicaciones del joven elegido.

-Además de ellos-prosigue el elegido-estan los otros miembros de la Elite Four como Cynthia Shirona, cada uno de ellos son excelentes entrenadores y son muy inteligentes y hábiles para enfrentar a cualquier tipo de pokemon y eso los incluye a ustedes legendarios, no quiero que se confíen por ser legendarios los de la Elite no tendrán ningún temor

Para su sorpresa todos los escuchaban atentamente inclusos los que eran más reacios como Mewtwo, Raikou y Entei.

-En las batallas no tomen tanto en cuenta sin son enemigos o no-sigue Ash-más bien quiero que lo disfruten al máximo que se relajen , siempre y cuando vean minuciosamente las técnicas del contrario, en cuanto a los traidores más o menos saben que Brock maneja el elemento roca, Misty el agua, May es buena con el fuego y la naturaleza, Dawn también es buena con el agua , tierra y hielo y Max ..bueno seamos sinceros de Max no hay que preocuparnos mucho

Todos asintieron con una gota en la cabeza, porque era un hecho que lo único que era bueno Max era ser un mocoso malcriado.

-¿ Y qué piensas que debemos hacer con Paul Ash?-sorpresivamente fue Squirtle quien pregunta-digo solamente Pikachu e Infernape son los únicos que lo conocen perfectamente, digo nosotros también debemos prepararnos para enfrentarnos a él.

Incluso Ash se sorprendió de la pregunta del pokemon de agua, sabiamente era una buena pregunta tendría que ser más cauteloso con ese imbécil sin embargo esta vez no contendría el poder de sus pokemon , esta vez haría que ese idiota se dé cuenta que con los pokemon no se juega.

-Extrañamente es muy buena pregunta viniendo de ti Squirtle-sonríe sinceramente Ash-bueno escucha bien tú y los demás acerca de lo que aprendí de ese imbécil

Todos nuevamente se mantuvieron en silencio, atento a su explicación.

-Tanto Pikachu como Infernape saben que Paul no es como otro entrenador-dice secamente Ash-él es cruel y despiadado así que no se detendrán ante nadie, lo más probable es que lo veamos en las semifinales, porque nos guste o no ese idiota tiene habilidades de ser un hábil entrenador y es algo que no podemos negar.

Solo escucho el gruñido de Infernape, sabía que de todos los pokemon el sería el más afectado al reencontrarse con su antiguo entrenador, pero también sabía que este Infernape no era ni la sombra del pokemon que sentía terror con solo la presencia de Paul, incluso con su evolución final el trauma que vivió con ese imbécil a él le ha costado mucho superar, pero al final lo hizo y Ash está muy orgulloso de ello. Poco a poco vio que Celebi y Mew le trajeron las bolsas donde estaban las pokebolas especiales, eran unas pokebolas mágicas que tenían su aura y que impedía cualquier acercamiento de otro humano que no sea él y su padre Sir Aarón, además tenían el poder de pasar por desapercibidas ante las más altas tecnología y el ojo humano, lo cual garantizaba la seguridad de los legendarios, nadie absolutamente nadie ni sus peores enemigos jamás sabrán que todos los Legendarios están con él, claro cuando vea a cada uno de ellos levantara sospechas pero de ahí a encontrarlos es un largo estrecho.

-Muchas gracias Mew , Celebi-sonríe alegremente Ash-bueno chicos vamos a empezar a elegir quienes van para esta primera ronda, recuerden que les prometí que siempre variaría de pokemon y eso es lo que hare.

Todos incluso su padre y Lucario prestaron atención a que pokemon el escogería.

-Empezare con Charizard, Infernape, Quilava, Tonterra, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, también Sicune, Raikou y Moltrex-dice Ash-a ustedes los utilizare para mi batallas como entrenador, creo que también agregare Articuno, Darkrai, Sceptile, en caso de cualquier contratiempo ahora vamos con la de los coordinadores..

Mientras que los pokemon nombrados alegremente asintieron y cada uno de ellos fue transportado en la pokebolas, los demás esperaron para ser nombrados para enfrentar a los coordinadores.

-Chicos atentos a esto-dice seriamente el elegido-con los coordinadores son dos clases de batalla a la cual enfrentar, la primera es la presentación artística del pokemon y la otra es un enfrentamiento de dos pokemon contra dos pokemon o sea los que yo elija deben estar coordinadamente perfectos en la batalla, aunque estoy muy pero muy orgullosos de ustedes, ya que se han entrenados muy bien para ello.

Todos sonrieron a sus palabras porque sabían que era sincero.

-Aquí vamos Latias, Shaymin, Manaphy, Mew, Celebi. Pidgeut, Croconaw, Roselia serán los que utilicen para la parte artística o depende como se sientan chicos-sonríe Ash- para la batalla eligere a Golduck, Primeape, Zapdos, Lapras y Milotic, eso se vera de acuerdo a como van los demás competidores, son cinco rondas tanto de coordinadores como de entrenadores, pero confió en ustedes chicos sé que lo haremos muy bien

Nuevamente la alegría se sintió entre los pokemon , solamente los de Tessalia estaban un poco cabizbajo pero sabían que habían llegado tarde, además su actitud con su elegido al principio no fue la mejor, pero Ash sonrió interiormente de repente la propia Cynthia Shirona le dio una idea de qué hacer con los de Tessalia

-Chicos quiero que me escuchen atentamente-sonríe felizmente Ash-no se preocupe que de alguna manera ustedes me ayudaran confíen en mi les tengo una sorpresa, pero lo que más que quiero es hacerme amigo de ustedes que me vean como uno de ustedes, así que cuando regrese de ver en qué grupo quede en la competencia charlaremos más tranquilamente

Los Legendarios algo sorprendidos sonrieron a su elegido asintiendo con la cabeza que están de acuerdo con él.

-Ahora Celebi necesito tu ayuda-dice seriamente Ash-quiero que abras un pequeño portal para transpórtanos a papa y a mí , en caso de que mama venga sé que Arceus puede transportarla allá sin que nadie la vea, déjanos dentro del centro pokemon ahí debe ser la reunión que oficialmente dará los grupos para esta competencia.

-Por supuesto Ash-sonríe Celebi-deja todos en mis manos

Así sin más el pokemon del tiempo logro abrir una pequeña abertura, Ash se despidió de los pokemon restante en la mansión y junto a su padre, Lucario y Pikachu ya estaba en el centro pokemon. Se sorprendió de ver que ya estaba lleno, había mucha gente además de los propios competidores estaba el público general, volvió a suspirar al ver a Paul y los demás sentados en una mesa en particular, al parecer no lo han visto porque si así fuera seguramente el idiota de Paul se levantaría para no levantar sospechas…

Mientras tanto precisamente en la mesa donde estaba Paul Shinji y los demás véase Brock, Misty, May, Dawn y Max, estaban planeando como acercarse a Ash durante la competencia y que pokemon utilizarían en sus rondas preliminares tanto en la de los coordinadores como en la de las batallas pokemon.

-He estado en contacto con mis jefes-dice secamente Paul-y les puedo garantizar a todos ustedes que no está muy contento conmigo, por lo tanto si ellos no están contentos conmigo , adivinen como estoy yo..

Todos tragaron saliva sabiendo que su furia era directamente hacia ellos. Sin embargo Paul sabía que gritarle a esos idiotas no ayudaría nada, por eso le dio instrucciones nuevamente de seguir a Ash a donde quiera , si es posible ir a donde vive , como duerme que come todo él quería saber todo acerca de Ash Ketchum a como dé lugar, de repente el centro pokemon se llenó tanto el como los demás sabían que la hora de conocer a sus rivales llego, además vieron de reojo a Ash y Paul inmediatamente se alejó de ellos para que el imbécil no dudara de Brock y los demás.

De nuevo con Ash este suspiro profundamente al ver que Paul se alejó de los demás y que estos venían con sus caras de inocentes hacia él, su padre solo puso una mano en su hombro para darle confort , y la verdad que sirvió de mucho, aunque extrañamente desearía que su madre estuviera aquí , una locura de ella y listo y se olvida que el mundo existe.

-¿Ash estás listo?-pregunta Brock llegando con los demás

-Si ya lo estoy Brock-dice tranquilamente Ash-ya tengo mis pokemon para las batallas de entrenadores y para mis enfrentamientos como coordinador, supongo que ustedes también lo están

Brock y los demás asintieron con la excepción de Dawn y May que no estaban nada convencidas de su decisión de entrar en la competencia de coordinadores, pero antes de que ellas o cualquiera dijera algo más, finalmente Scott y los miembros de la Elite Four hicieron su aparición.

-Antes todo quiero darle la bienvenida nuevamente a Sinoh-sonríe alegremente a Scott-esta región ha sido una de las más fructíferas en cuanto a entrenadores y coordinadores de pokemon se refiere, por eso decidí que sería el lugar perfecto para la primera competencial mundial de pokemon , donde coordinadores y entrenadores lucharan por igual, incluyendo a los miembros de la Elite Four, Wallace, Lance, Agatha, Brandon, Anabel, Cynthia Shirona, otros miembros que se mantendrán en secreto y el más reciente nuevo miembro Ash Himurashi.

Todos se voltearon al ver a Ash, los rivales de este, Tobías, Morrison, Harrison , Richie no creían que era posible que el fuera un miembro de la Elite, ni ellos mucho menos Brock y sus compañeros que se aguantaban las ganas de prostestar sabiendo que cualquier error que cometan Paul jamas se lo perdonaría. En cuanto al propio Ash estese encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por Scott, aunque por dentro sonrió sabiendo que Scott lo hizo para molestar a los traidores, era un hecho que Scott era el único que por los momentos.

-¡Esperen no comiencen sin mi entendido!-exclamaba fuertemente una mujer

Los demás entrenadores, Scott, los miembros de la Elite estaban en shock por esa escandalosa mujer, mientras que Sir Aarón, Lucario , Pikachu y sobre todo Ash tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza, ellos sabían quién era esa mujer

-Mama si sabe hacer una entrada triunfal-suspira con una gota en la cabeza el elegido

-Ahhhh mi príncipe que lindo estas-sonríe dulcemente Marion besando la frente de su hijo-Arceus me trajo aquí, lamento la tardanza, ahora mi príncipe listo para la masacre digo la competencia

Nuevamente Sir Aarón Lucario y Pikachu tenían una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Ash mentalmente pensaba si era el que quería venganza o su madre porque sinceramente la mirada de ella hacia las demás personas era de odio puro, haciendo estremecer a todos los espectadores.

-Mama por favor-suspira profundamente Ash-vamos a escuchar a Scott, quiero saber cómo serán los grupos de una buena vez

Y como si Scott le leyera sus pensamientos decidió seguir con su explicación

-Bueno como sé que están muy "ansiosos" para comenzar esta competencia-sonríe Scott-les diré como van hacer la conformación de los grupos empezando con los coordinadores…

En este punto May, Dawn y Misty chillaron de la emoción , mientras que Ash solo suspiraba profundamente

-son cuatros grupos de 12 personas con sus nombres de A , B , C , D-continua el presidente de la Liga-cada grupo también participara un miembro de la Elite Four sin ninguna ventaja

Hubo un silencio sepulcral al saber que los de la Elite también participaran

-Grupo A-empieza Brandon-está conformado por Melody , Blanca, Cilan, Misty, Ysabella, Drake, Kazuo, Ryota, Alexa, Molly, Ben y Anabel como representante de la Elite Four

-Grupo B-empieza Agatha-está conformado por Drew, May, Zoey, Brock, Richie, Mistica, Gary, Celeste, Karen, Tobias , Wallace y Ash Himurashi

Ash sonrió fríamente tenia a dos de sus traidores , además de Gary , seria espectacular acabar con ellos de una buena vez

-Grupo C-empieza Lance-está conformado por Max, Dawn, Harley , Iris, Harrison, Morrison, Bianca, Georgia, Trip, Nando, Sky y Brandon

-Grupo D-empieza Anabel-está conformado por Paul, Tracey , Tyson, Gina, Crystal, Annie, Barry, Conway, Violetta, Sora, Stephan y Cynthia Shirona

El último grupo con la presencia de Paul Shinji y Cynthia Shirona era muy tentador para todos, sin embargo Ash no le dio importancia, primeramente porque sentía que algunos de los que estaban en el grupo de Paul eran más fuerte de lo que se ve a simple vista y segundo porque solamente el sería el único en humillar públicamente a ese imbécil delante de todos , como hace seis meses atrás le ocurrió a él.

-Bueno al igual que con los coordinadores los entrenadores tienen cuatros grupos-dice seriamente Scott-también lo que nos fueron escogidos para estas primeras rondas, serán elegidos como comodín , en caso de empate o de alguna emergencia que se pueda presentar, los entrenadores y sus grupos serán conocidos por los colores, blanco, azul rojo y negro, comencemos nuevamente…

-Equipo Blanco- dice Cynthia-estará Lance bajo su tutela y los demás miembros son , Max, Tracey, Bianca, Iris, Misty, Harrison, Molly, Karen, Gary, Celeste, y Sky

-Equipo Azul-dice Lance-Agatha los liderara y los demás miembros son Brock, Trip, May, Harley, Cilan, Paul, Alexa, Violetta, Annie, Tyson, Gina

-Equipo Rojo-dice Scott-el reciente miembro de la Elite Four será su líder Ash Himurashi-y los demás miembros son Richie, Dawn, Blanca, Drew, Tracey, Zoey, Conway, Nando , Crystal, Morrison, Stephan

-Equipo Negro-dice Wallace-Brandon los liderara, sus miembros son Barry, Melody, Ysabella, Tobias, Mistica, Georgia, Sora, Kazuo, Ryota, Drake, Ben

-Bueno listo todo ya-dice seriamente Scott-en menos de media hora empezaremos oficialmente la competencia de coordinadores, empezaremos con las primeras rondas y después la de los entrenadores, oficialmente la Competencia Mundial de Pokemon ha comenzado…

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno mis lectores que les pareció finalmente ya la competencia ha comenzado, aclaro de una vez que todo será desde mi punto de vista y algunas referencias de internet mi compu no es muy buena y mi internet no me sirve así que lo digo porque no aceptare cualquier queja ok, otra cosa mis lectores me acabo de enterar por un fan como ustedes de mi historia que esta ha sido plagiada en un foro, por favor si ven en otra parte esta historia me avisan , me da una rabia que me plagien así de fácilmente como se atreven a ser eso dios, y si por ahí tengo algún error ortográfico es la prisa así que me disculpen de antemano, la verdad me gusto este capítulo , es uno de los mejores que he escrito así que sin más que decir revisen por favor …..<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Autora: Bueno finalmente y oficialmente el comienzo de la competencia llego y como se lo dije en anteriores oportunidades, por mi lento internet y por ser novata hare esta competencia a mi estilo y no del anime, lo dejo nuevamente por sentado para no haber ningún problema después, así que espero que en verdad entiendan y comprendan que lo hare a mi modo, así que para no redundar más continuemos con la historia por favor….**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p><span>En el Complejo Central Sede de la Competencia de los Coordinadores.<span>

El momento que todos los pokemon del mundo han deseado finalmente ha llegado así como llego el gran día que tanto coordinadores como entrenadores por igual estaban esperando, la Competencia Mundial de Pokemon ha dado inicio finalmente, el día anterior ya se dieron a conocer los grupos en donde los coordinadores y entrenadores de las principales regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinoh y la más reciente región Tesselia de Unova, participaran fuertemente por el más anhelado título ser Campeones de los Campeones además de formar parte de la Elite Four Suprema, era la Elite el cual estaba conformado por aquellas personas que han derrotado a los rivales de las regiones que conforman la liga Pokemon, esta competencia es la más importante de todas por eso chicos y chicas llegan entusiasmado al complejo ya con sus respectivas vestimenta para empezar a luchar como coordinadores, mientras que en la tarde se dará inicio a las batallas pokemon con los entrenadores.

Todos entraban y se paseaban por el complejo ya con su vestimenta elegida para este magno evento, todos menos uno Ash Himurashi el joven decidió ir informal total el participara en la competencia de los coordinadores por otras razones por lo cual le daba igual con que vestimenta se iba a presentar, por lo tanto cargaba una franelilla blanca con una camisa marrón claro por fuera y unos jeans oscuro además de un pañuelo en su cabeza, en pocas palabras esta vestido como entrenador de pokemon mas que coordinador, pero luego el no venía a lucirse sino a enfrentarse a las personas que los destruyeron hace seis meses atrás. En estos momentos se encontraba afuera del complejo junto a sus padres, Lucario y su mejor amigo Pikachu esperando el llamado que dará inicio a la competencia de los coordinadores, además sabia de ante mano que los traidores seguramente lo buscaran así que prefirió facilitarle las cosas, claro está para él era mejor tenerlos cerca esos imbéciles no se dan cuenta aun que es el que los controla y no viceversa, con respecto a la situación de su madre adoptiva Delia Ketchum , su madre Lady Marion le dejo claro que la mujer no se daba por vencido con el pero aun así era un asunto entre ella su padre Sir Aarón y la propia Delia, que él no tenía vela en el entierro palabra textuales de su bella madre y que se enfocara únicamente en la competencia y decidió hacerle caso ,nuevamente no es ningún tonto para enfrentarse a una Marion enfurecida.

-Bueno mi príncipe estamos aquí-sonríe dulcemente Marion-ahora todo está listo, pero dinos Ash con el corazón en la mano, como te sientes con esto, como te sientes con la competencia en general

Ash frunció el ceño le sorprendió la pregunta de su madre, supone que se debía a su preocupación con su futuro enfrentamiento con los traidores, pero más analíticamente ella se refiere no solo a los imbéciles sino a toda la competencia en general. Anteriormente cuando entrenaba con su padre en el castillo en el reino de Agatha, solo tenía una cosa en su mente, y era enfrentarse a los desgraciados que lo traicionaron y desaparecer nuevamente, con o sin venganza ya no tenía ningún ánimo de convertirse en maestro pokemon, Paul y los demás se lo dejaron bien claro, que él no estaba hecho para eso; sin embargo ahora aquí se siente cómodo en ese sentido realmente le gustaría medir la fuerza e inteligencia de los demás entrenadores en especial de los rivales que se enfrentó durante los viajes pokemon, estaba seguro que Richie y los demás habían crecido mucho en este tiempo que no se vieron y él quería probar la voluntad de ellos contra sus pokemon , sería bueno disfrutar unas buenas batallas con ellos sin ningún remordimiento alguno.

-Estoy bien mama-dice sinceramente Ash-viéndolo desde otra perspectiva la competencia será muy bien para mí y mis pokemon, en "especial" para mis nuevos pokemon, aquí habrá diferente entrenadores y coordinadores, aunque sé que en cierta forma me enfrentare a ciertas personas que conocemos, también sé que hay otros jóvenes de otras regiones que darán la batalla, en ese sentido estoy muy emocionado…pero

Un pero siempre habrá un pero para Ash en todo, sus padres Pikachu y Lucario suspiraron profundamente al parecer no todo es perfecto para su hijo, y su mejor amigo, el elegido vio sus caras y nuevamente frunció el ceño al parecer sus padres, Pikachu y Lucario mal interpretaron sus palabras "como siempre" agrego mentalmente.

-Por favor dejen de pensar en cosas que no son-suspira profundamente Ash-yo me refiero que antes me cegaba por mi entusiasmo en las competencias y la mayoría de las veces dicho entusiasmo hizo que perdiera mi enfoque y de ahí muchas derrotas no solamente con Paul sino con otros entrenadores como Richie por ejemplo pero ahora eso no es así.

Ahí finalmente tuvo la atención seria de todos, no sabía cómo interpretar eso

-Lo que quiero decir-prosigue el elegido-es que antes me dejaba llevar por mis instintos o por mis corazonadas, la mayoría de esas veces si ganaba pero actualmente no puedo seguir con la misma línea, no puedo volver a equivocarme sabiendo que además de Pikachu y mis pokemon están los nuevos, jamás me perdonaría si por confiarme de mas ellos salieran lastimados, ahora debo andarme con mucho cuidado y ser muy hábil cuando se presente las batallas de pokemon

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con él, para Sir Aarón era el momento justo de que su hijo muestre sus verdaderas habilidades como entrenador, seguramente más de uno quedara con la boca abierta que este nuevo Ash no es no la sombra del anterior, que este tiene la capacidad física y emocional de derrotar a cualquier rival que se le presente, no por eso era un guardián de aura como él. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que nuevamente los traidores hacían acto de su presencia, las chicas estaban perfectamente arregladas con vestido de colores pasteles, Misty con el pelo suelto, Dawn con medio recogido y May con dos coletas, mientras que Brock y Max estaban con su ropa normal, ellos no le ve nada beneficioso andar con otra vestimenta para este tipo de competencia.

-¿Hola Ash ya estás listo para la competencia?-Pregunta hipócritamente Max

-Si ya lo estoy Max-dice tranquilamente Ash-hace poco fui al centro pokemon para terminar mi registro y el ultimo chequeo a mis pokemon

-¿Y que pokemon vas a usar en la presentación como coordinador?-fue el turno de Dawn de preguntar

El elegido sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que pokemon utilizar, primer pokemon no sería precisamente un pokemon común, lástima que Dawn y los demás no están al tanto de ese hecho

-Es una sorpresa Dawn-dice Ash encogiéndose de hombros- en este tiempo capture varios pokemon, así que creo que esta competencia es el lugar más conveniente de probar sus habilidades, ganando o perdiendo quiero saber que tan lejos pueden llegar.

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio sabía que Ash iba a decir algo como eso típico de él, y eso era lo que ninguno de ellos podían soportar que aun después de tanto tiempo y de la paliza que según ellos Paul Shinji le dio en la competencia de Sinoh el aún mantenía las ínfulas de ser mejor que lo demás, pobre iluso para ellos el mejor era Paul y nadie más, pero ellos mismo se encargarían durante la competencia de bajarle los humos de grandeza de una vez por todas. Ash leyendo sus pensamientos suspiro con fastidio ya hasta él le parecía un poco cansón que ellos piensen que el aún sigue obsesionado con Paul y que es el mismo ingenuo de antes, pero allá ellos, ahora es cuando queda competencia para mostrarse tal como es, esta vez Ash Himurashi. Finalmente el llamado a los concursantes llego, así que se despidió de sus padres con una Marion que por poco no lo deja respirar pero aun así algo atontado se fue con los demás que tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza por la actitud de la verdadera madre de Ash.

Mientras Sir Aarón y su esposa junto con Lucario iban a entrar al escenario donde se desarrollara las presentaciones de los coordinadores, Ash y los demás entraron a los lugares especiales para los competidores, ahí pudieron notar la presencia de algunos conocidos como Zoey, Drew y Harley, Nando, Ursula, aunque la última era sorpresiva su presencia porque no fuero mencionada en los grupos sorteados por Scott, quizás el trame algo más, al menos eso era los pensamientos de Ash que no se ha dado cuenta que otros chicos lo estaban observando atentamente, esos chicos eran Iris y Cilan quienes no dejaron de observar todo lo relacionado con el elegido.

-¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer Cilan?-pregunta en voz baja Iris-debemos acercarnos al niñito digo al elegido y con esas personas a su alrededor no creo que sea posible

-Algo se nos ocurrirá Iris tranquila-dice seriamente Cilan-aunque no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Ash no parece muy a gusto con las personas que lo rodean, es más te podría jurar que su actitud hacia ellos es totalmente fingida

Iris miro fijamente a Ash y a las personas que estaban con él y la verdad al parecer Cilan era más que un conocedor pokemon era un brujo porque hasta ella siente la tensión que tiene el niñito con sus compañeros la pregunta es ¿Por qué?, quizás ellos tengan que ver con lo que dijo su líder N, que el elegido había cambiado y el mundo ahora estaría a punto de descubrir si cambio para bien o para mal.

De regreso con Ash este ahora si sintió que estaba siendo observado pero decidió mantenérselo para el mismo, mientras Brock y los demás se peguen como un chicle a él no podía hacer nada que levantara sospechas o que le diera a entender a esos miserables que él tenía algo planeado contra ellos, pero aun así la sensación de sentirse observado no se le quitaba por mucho que trataba.

-Bueno miren que tenemos aquí-sonríe maliciosamente Harley- los perdedores de siempre, dime May esta vez será que esta vez si podrás vencernos a Drew y a mi

Ash no dijo nada sabía cómo era Harley y también sabía que May no se quedara con esa, conto mentalmente 3…2…1….y

-¡Por supuesto que los venceré Harley!-exclama furiosamente May-he viajado sola por mi cuenta y he aprendido mucho más que cuando viajaba….

Inmediatamente se calló la boca, maldiciéndose a sí misma tanto tiempo con Max se le pego lo idiota, iba a decir algo pero fue Drew que se adelanto

-Que cuando viajaba con Ash es lo que querías decir May-dice secamente Drew-wow Ash me sorprende la actitud de tu amiga y tú no dices nada a eso

Para la sorpresa de los demás Ash actuó como si no fuera la cosa con el

-Que quieres que diga Drew-dice Ash encogiéndose de hombros-una cosa es que no sea el mejor entrenador del mundo, pero al menos reconozco que mis derrotas son por mi culpa, jamás ando culpando a los demás de mis propios errores

Lo último lo dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a May, mientras que Drew y Harley se miraron de reojo al parecer su líder estaba en lo cierto, este no es el Ash que conocieron y tenían un presentimiento de que May tenía mucho que ver con el cambio del elegido. Pero antes de que dijera más las pantallas se encendieron dando a entender que finalmente la competencia de coordinadores comenzó. La animadora de la competencia empezó a llamar algunos competidores sin orden de los grupos y Ash se sorprendió que Melody la chica de la isla Naranja estaba aquí, siendo sincero se había olvidado por completo de ella, jamás les pregunto a Moltrex , Zapdos y Articunio que paso con ella, como es que ella lo traiciono, pero ahora no importaba , lo único que sabía que ahora más que nunca debe andarse con cuidados, quitando eso además de Melody, Misty, Cilan, Brock, Trip, Karen, Mística y el propio Ash serían los primeros en participar.

Mientras tanto Melody salió al escenario con un vestido rosa pastel y su pelo suelto, con postura seria y sonriente se dirigió a las personas, e inmediatamente eligió a su pokemon para la presentación Clefable…

Clefable yo te elijo-dice en voz alta Melody

En ese mismo instante apareció el pokemon tipo hada, no muy feliz de ser llamado, pero el al igual de todos los pokemon que están en la competencia, estaban al tanto de la presencia del elegido y los planes de este, por lo tanto el al igual de los otros le seguirán la corriente a sus entrenadores hasta el momento en que su elegido se dé a conocer como tal.

-Clefable multiplicación y metrónomo-dice como orden Melody

El pokemon se multiplica y utiliza sus dedos índices para iniciar metromeno, después la chica le ordena luz lunar, todos los Clefable producen una luz lunar que envuelve todo el escenario dejando más que impactados a los espectadores, terminando su actuación con reflejo por medio de la luz lunar se refleja la imagen del pokemon real.

Detrás del escenario todos los demás estaban sorprendidos de las habilidades de la chica de la isla Naranja , incluso Ash, tenía que reconocer que Melody no lo hacía nada mal para ser una novata, lástima que ella ni los demás saben del pokemon que el utilizara en su presentación. Ahora vio de reojo que el turno le toca a ese chico Trip de la región de Unova, estaba interesado en él y en Cilan, no sabía que pero ambos chicos estaban interesados en él, no era ningún tonto los dos lo estaban observando desde hace rato atrás…

Mientras precisamente con Trip miraba de reojo al elegido era demasiado joven para tal responsabilidad, pero en fin según N nadie puede ser juzgado simplemente por su apariencia y Ash Himurashi era prueba de ello, mas tranquilamente y con su mente enfocada en la competencia salió al escenario a mostrar sus habilidades ante todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar…

-Serperior yo te elijo-dice en voz alta Trip

De su pokeball salió una especie de pokemon de tipo hierba con apariencia de dragón, se puede considerar más bien como pokemon de ambos tipo según lo pudo investigar Brock en su pokedex, Ash analizaba bien al pokemon de ese chico al parecer él y Axew no seria los únicos pokemon de Unova que conocerá, además estaban los Legendarios que ya estaban con él. De regreso al escenario llego el momento de Trip en entrar en acción

Serperior energi bola y cola dragón-empieza las ordenes de Trip

El pokemon obedece inmediatamente lanza una especie de bola de energía en el aire y luego con su cola dragón dispersa esa bola transformándola en lluvias de luces que deja encantado a más de uno

-¡ohhhhh mi vida que pokemon asombroso!-exclama Marion con sus ojos en forma de estrellas-que luces tan bellas ojala que mi príncipe haga lo mismo no crees querido que sería un buen regalo de mi Ash

-Lo que tú digas querida-suspira Sir Aarón con tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Bueno terminemos Serperior-dice enérgicamente Trip- ciclón de hojas y látigo cepa

El pokemon giro sobre sí mismo creando un enorme ciclón de hojas verdes, que fueron cortadas por su látigo cepa, con esto el joven de Unova consiguió cientos de aplausos por parte del público. Detrás del escenario May, Misty y Dawn murmuraban entre ellas que ese chico era realmente bueno en lo que hace, mientras que para los chicos no podían dejar de maravillarse por el pokemon de Trip, sin duda alguna han participados dos personas y se nota que esta competencia será apretada tanto en los coordinadores como en los entrenadores.

-Bueno chicos es mi turno-sonríe alegremente Misty-como entrenadora de gimnasio, esto debe ser pan comido para mi

Los demás solo ponían sus ojos la verdad es que de las tres chicas la más ególatra era Misty, solo por ser entrenadora de gimnasio se cree la gran cosota ante las demás chicas.

-No deberías creerte que esto es fácil Misty-dice seriamente Zoey-una cosa es ser entrenadora y otra coordinadora, ese hecho en vez de ser tu ayuda será tu mayor debilidad, no te creas que por ser una entrenadora de gimnasio eres la mejor, te garantizo que aquí todas somos iguales

Mientras que May y Dawn sonrieron pícaramente porque Zoey dejo mal parada a Misty, esta le restó importancia, total le iba a demostrar a ella y a sus propias compañeras que la que manda era ella..Sin más que decir entro al escenario sonriéndole a todo el mundo , sin embargo sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y no sabía porque, hasta que enfoco su mirada en la madre de Ash que si las miradas mataban ella ya estaría cinco metros bajo tierra, pero luego la morena esquivo su mirada, por lo cual dedujo que era los nervios por la competencia nada más.

-Querida por favor-suplica en voz baja Sir Aarón-sé que tienes ganas de matar a esa chica , pero este asunto es de nuestro hijo, no debemos interferir, solo apoyar a nuestro hijo

-Que malo eres querido-se quejaba la morena-justo cuando la chica temblaba de miedo por mi mirada tú me quitas la diversión , sinceramente amor no sé qué hare contigo

Nuevamente Sir Aarón y Lucario tenía tremenda gota en la cabeza, mientras que Ash suspiro profundamente por la pantalla vio la lucha de mirada entre Misty y su madre, obviamente la estaba ganando su madre, y es un recordatorio no hacerla enfadar bajo ninguna circunstancia..

_-Sabes algo Pikachu-_dice Ash comunicándose mentalmente con Pikachu_-Charizard y Squirtle tienen razón en algo, tengo tanta mala suerte en la vida, que no creo vengarme de los que me traicionaron , al parecer mi mama lo hará por mí_

Pikachu asintió con una gota en la cabeza, por más descabellada que sea lo que dijo su amigo , conociendo a Lady Marion , sabía que esa mujer era de armas tomar.

En el escenario Misty decidió que ya era hora de entra en acción…

-Corsola yo te elijo-llama Misty a su pokemon Consola

Este pequeño pokemon acuático al igual que Piplup y los demás empezó agarrarle una rabia a su entrenadora después de saber que esta traiciono a su elegido, pero nuevamente fingiría hacerle caso a ella para poder estar más cerca de su protector ya que sentía que Ash ya estaba aquí entre ellos. Misty suspiro de alivio al ver que su pokemon ya no la miraba con odio , desde hace meses se comportaba fríamente con ella, al igual que sus otros pokemon , ahora sabe que fue una etapa que pasa cualquier pokemon, es una lástima que no calculo que el tiempo de odio de los pokemon hacia ella es exactamente igual a los seis meses que llevaba Ash desaparecido.

-Corsola rayo burbuja-dice Misty-y cañón de picos

El pokemon giro sobre sí mismo lanzando una lluvia de burbujas llenado el escenario y con su cañón de picos estos se disolvieron creando unas gotas de agua cristalinas.

-Ahora neblina y torbellino-dice nuevamente la peli naranja

Y respondiendo a sus órdenes el pokemon creo una espesa neblina que cubría el escenario, de ahí un torbellino , donde salió disparado para sorpresa de todos, lo que ocasiono una gran ovación para Misty que estaba más que feliz de que su sueño finalmente se hiciera realidad.

Mientras detrás del escenario las chicas incluyendo a Zoey se mantuvieron en silencio al parecer Misty si tenía agallas para demostrar que podía ser coordinadora como ellas, nadie decía nada incluso Drew y Harley se sorprendieron de la habilidad de la chica, siempre consideraron a Misty como el estorbo de los compañeros de Ash.

-Al parecer llego mi turno Pikachu-sonríe maliciosamente Ash rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de los demás-Misty no lo hizo nada mal, vamos a ver cómo me va

-Por favor Ash-ya empezaba a quejarse Max-no hagas ninguna tontería quieres

Todos pensaron que Ash le iba a gritar , pero al contrario de lo que pensaba este acaricio el pelo de Max y le sonrió "alegremente"

-No te preocupes Max que no hare ninguna tontería te lo aseguro-sonríe falsamente Ash-al contrario esta presentación será única en su estilo, digamos que el pokemon que utilizare será el alma de esta primer día de competencia

Dicho eso dejando a los demás extrañados con lo que dijo se dirigió al escenario y en ese instante Misty se cruzó en su camino

-Te deseo suerte Ash-sonríe falsamente Misty- porque seguramente la necesitaras

-No te preocupes Misty-sonríe pícaramente el elegido-que como se lo dije a Max te lo digo a ti también, con el pokemon que utilizare no necesitare suerte, es más creo que la suerte a partir de hoy estará siempre de mi lado

Y con esa se alejó dejando molesta a la chica peli naranja, pero no iba a pensar nada más, finalmente estaba en el escenario, y por primera vez en su vida no sentía nervios ni nada por el estilo, lamentablemente tampoco la emoción de antes, cuando siempre participaba en batallas y algunos concursos pokemon, sin embargo había esperado tanto este día, lo había anhelado desde que comenzó su entrenamiento de sus padres, hablando de ellos podía ver como lo miraban, sus miradas eran de orgullo y apoyo para él y era todo lo que necesitaba, tanto ellos como Lucario asintieron con su cabeza para indicarles que ellos estaba con él, que su regreso, su venganza , su hora de hacer justicia ha llegado. Él les dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mirando a su pokeball especial sabía que nadie más que ella se merecía ser el primer pokemon en luchar con él, nadie más que ella para guiarlo en toda su lucha contra los traidores.

-Bueno amiga mía es hora de entrar en acción-susurra en voz baja Ash a su pokeball-bueno es ahora o nunca

Suspirado más tranquilamente elevo su pokeball

-Yo te eligoooooo-dice fuertemente Ash

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno ahora si empezó la lucha mis lectores, que tal nada mal para ser mi primera vez en cuando a hacer la competencia no, ya vimos algunos en la competencia de los coordinadores incluyendo a Misty, seamos sinceros nada mal para ser mi primera vez, y lo siento pero tendrán que adivinar que pokemon usara Ash…jajajajaja en la próxima vera su desenvolvimiento en su primer día como coordinador y verán que pokemon uso, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, este y el anterior para mi han sido de los mejores que he hecho, sin más que decir si quieren revisen por favor…<strong>


	43. Nota de Autora

**Autora: la verdad mis lectores lo siento no es ninguna actualización , es un reclamo estoy sumamente molesta, al parecer mi historia ha sido plagiada nuevamente para ser traducida en español la historia es Prince of Pokemon de KingPilk y yo no he dado permiso a nadie para traducirla si alguien quiere hacerlo tiene que ser con mi consetimiento, la verdad no quiero pecar de mala mis lectores menos con ustedes pero deben saber que da una rabia que me plagien la historia asi como asi, su historia va por el capitulo 3 pero es obvio que es la mia, asi que si alguno de ustedes me pueden ayudar a ver como denuncio a esa persona por plagio perfecto, sino me temo mis lectores que eliminare mi historia y la pasare a un bloc personal, porque no me aguanto esta, o se elimina ese plagio, o yo no actualizo mas, entiendan mis lectores que es una rabia que tengo y que como escritora tengo toda la razón del mundo de estar asi. **

**Si saben como puedo denunciar a esa persona ayúdenme mis lectores si no le dire que hare lo mas problable que la elimine y la coloque en otra pagina…lo siento se que los mas afectados con esto…pero pónganse en mi lugar a nadie le gustaría que le plagiara la historia asi como asi..**

**MoonNaruSasu-**


	44. Chapter 44

**Autora: bueno mis lectores lamentablemente hable con el susodicho que me plagio, en vez de disculparse me insulto pero ire directamente al grano al parecer les dejo la elección a sus lectores de seguir o no con la historia yo ya lo reporte pero los necesito a todos ustedes en la unión esta la fuerza la historia es Prince of Pokemon , al final en la sección de revisiones vayan al cuadro de actividad y reporten abuso y digan que la historia es mia por fa mis lectores, asi seguire con la historia…porque seamos sinceros mis lectores quien puede seguir escribiendo su historia sabiendo que se la están plagiando en otra parte**

**Se que si muchos denuncian el plagio , el adminitrador o los adminitradores no tendrán opción a eliminar su historia después de todo la verdad esta de mi lado no…vamos mi lectores ayúdenme por fa**

**MoonNaruSasu**


	45. Nota de Autora 2

**Autora: Hola mis lectores con ustedes nuevamente, estoy feliz al parecer el plagio desaparecio, o sea la persona al fin no le quedo de otra que eliminar mi historia, gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a Nero01 quien tuvo mas contacto con la persona que me lo plagio, ahora estaba confundida no sabia si seguirla o eliminarla de aquí mi historia, y sabia mis lectores que tenia razones de sobra para eso, pero ahora que la persona aparentemente la elimino, porque ojo aun no confio de esa persona, pero en fin viendo eso, les dijo positivamente sigo con la historia aquí , asi que nos veremos al final del mes con mas de esta historia…. Gracias mil gracias nuevamente por su apoyo por eso espero que con los siguientes capítulos pueda recompesar lo que hicieron por mil, mil gracias mis queridos lectores…nos vemos al final de este mes si dios quiere con el nuevo capitulo de mi historia…**

**Atentamente…**

**MoonNaruSasu-**


	46. capitulo 43

**Autora: Bueno mis amados lectores, gracias mil gracias por su apoyo en especial a Nero01 que fue quien tuvo al tanto de todo a demás de los demás lectores como dark, mil gracias por todo lo que hicieron, aquí estamos nuevamente, sé que el plagista hara algo, sé que personas como esas no se quedan con los brazos cruzados pero por los momentos no me importa, ya veremos que haremos nosotros cuando pase algo con esa "persona"…a la historia mis lectores, algunos de ustedes le dieron justo en el blanco con el pokemon de Ash…así que para despejar todas sus dudas empecemos de una vez…continuemos con la historia por favor…**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia….**

* * *

><p><span>En el Complejo Central Sede de la Competencia de Coordinadores:<span>

Mientras Misty se presentaba en el escenario, usando como su pokemon a Corsola, Ash observaba fijamente y tenía que reconocer que la chica peli naranja si tenía habilidades de ser una buena entrenadora y coordinadora de pokemon , lástima que su ego y su crueldad sea lo único que lo separe de las demás entrenadoras femeninas como Cynthia , Agatha y otras que él ha enfrentado, incluso Zoey la rival de May es una gran chica con una relación estable con los pokemon , lo que no se puede decir con Misty , que siempre se deja guiar por lo superficial, por el aspecto externo de los pokemon y no por los sentimientos de estos, ejemplo perfecto su repetida preferencia hacia Togepic y su repugnancia hacia los pokemon insectos y no solo eso , si no que jamás entendió a Psyduck, lo menospreciaba a cada oportunidad que se le daba, por eso sería muy satisfactorio para el darle a la chica la lección de su vida, pero por ahora debía esperar que la competencia fluya normalmente, presentía que de alguna manera se iba a enfrentar a todos, y esa es la razón por la que regreso a Sinoh para ajustar cuentas con todos ellos. Poco a poco más calmado dejo libre a Pikachu y se dirigió al escenario donde se encontró con Misty que había terminado su presentación.

-Te deseo suerte Ash-sonríe falsamente Misty-porque seguramente la necesitaras

-No te preocupes Misty-sonríe pícaramente el elegido-que como se lo dije a Max te lo digo a ti también, con el pokemon que utilizare no necesito suerte, es más creo que a partir de hoy la suerte siempre estará de mi lado.

Y ahora actualmente se encontraba en el escenario listo para empezar la actuación de su vida. Miro de reojo a todas las personas que estaban en el público y se enfocó en sus dos y únicas personas importantes, sonrió alegremente al ver la sonrisa de su madre y el gesto aprobatorio de su padre Sir Aarón, además de Lucario que ahora más calmadamente ve en Lucario como su hermano, ahora sonriendo a su poke ball, estaba más seguro de lo que iba hacer

-Bueno amiga mía es hora de entrar en acción-susurra en voz baja Ash a su pokeball- es ahora o nunca

Suspirando más tranquilamente elevo su pokeball

-Yo te elijo-dice fuertemente Ash-…Latiass

La poke ball brillo intensamente y de ella salió para el asombro de todo el mundo y más de Paul Shinji y sus ayudantes Latias…el pokemon legendario, nadie podía creer esto, que un chico como Ash Himurashi tuviera un pokemon legendario. Paul apretó los puños fuertemente ese idiota lo estaba haciendo a propósito luciéndose ante todos para hacerle ver al mundo que él era el mejor entrenador, pero Ash Ketchum o como se apellide está muy equivocado. Esta jugada el mocoso se lo pagaría.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto idiotas?-pregunta fría y en voz baja Paul-porque rayos ese imbécil tiene a un legendario como su poke ball

-La historia es larga Paul-dice seriamente Brock-y sé que odia los alargues, para irme de una vez al punto, te diré Latias es de Altonare, Ash le salvo la vida y esta con el seguramente por agradecimiento.

Paul al menos se calmó un poco con lo dicho por Brock, al menos con él puede contar más que con los otros estúpidos que lo rodea. Y como dice el ese legendario esta con Ash por agradecimiento, para su rival sería un golpe doloroso perderlo o por lo menos sentirse traicionado por ese pokemon. Sonrió fríamente el golpe que necesita Ash para desaparecer de su vida, era que sus propios pokemon lo traicionara, no sabía cómo lo haría pero su seguridad total era que sus propios pokemon serían sus verdugos y eso es algo que Paul Shinji se encargaría de que eso sucediera.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta que Pikachu escucho la molestia de todos ellos, el pokemon eléctrico se aguantó las ganas de electrocutarlos, por una parte sonrió interiormente la cara de todos esos estúpidos era un verdadero poema, la otra se preocupó sabía perfectamente que Shinji no se quedaría con esa, hara lo que sea para acabar con Ash y la sonrisa siniestra que mostraba sin duda alguna le daba la razón. Pero él no era el único en darse cuenta de la mirada siniestra de Paul, también Iris y Cilan se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba con ese grupo y que el tal Paul no era precisamente una buena persona, ambos mirándose fijamente asintieron en averiguar más acerca de su relación con el elegido, y hablando de eso para ambos chicos de la región Unova no le era extraño que Ash usara un legendario desde un principio , si bien sea porque al ser el elegido obviamente los legendarios estarían con él, o porque es la información que tenían de sus líderes de que el elegido ya no estará solo en el mundo, lo cual aún ambos no entendía que significaba eso, lo único que podían eran ver como se desenvuelve el chico en esta competencia.

Por su parte en el escenario Ash sonrió alegremente Latias estaba tan emocionada por participar que no dejaba de girar a su alrededor, mientras que el público en general con la excepción de Sir Aarón , Lady Marion y Lucario aún estaba en shock por la aparición de un legendario en Sinoh, son pocos entrenadores que tienen pokemon legendarios bajo su tutela y ver a uno en este momento no deja de impresionar a las personas dentro del recinto, sin embargo el elegido sonrió más si esa persona supiera que en realidad todos los pokemon de la tierra están con el juraría que más de uno les daría un infarto o algo por el estilo, pero ahora era que debía actuar más sereno y tranquilo , llego el momento de mostrarle al mundo quien es Ash Himurashi como coordinador y entrenador de pokemon.

-Hey Latias-dice Ash llamando la atención de Latias-creo que ya es hora de luchar, digo sé que estas emocionada y nerviosa pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-Ahhh lo siento Ash me emocione de mas-dice una muy sonrojada Latias mentalmente a Ash

-Te dije que no hay problema Latias-sonríe sinceramente Ash-bueno ahora si vamos Latias a dar lo mejor por nosotros y todos nuestros amigos

El pokemon Legendario asintió alegremente…mientras que la sonrisa de Ash desapareció para dar paso a la seriedad que como coordinador tiene que tener en estos momentos.

-Latias vuela alto…Ala de acero-empieza las órdenes del elegido

El pokemon legendario cumple con el pedido de su entrenador…

Ahora Cascada al suelo y nuevamente ala de acero-vuelve a ordenar Ash

Latias crea una pequeña cascada de agua cristalina en todo el escenario y la rompe con su ala de Acero creando cientos de gotas de aguas azules que envuelve el recinto dejando maravillados a todo el público en general. Mientras que Ash estaba muy feliz de ver libre y alegre a Latias tanto que de cierta manera se olvidó del público y todo y se concentró en su pequeña amiga

Latias bola sombra y destello- sigue ordenando el elegido a su amiga

Latias nuevamente hizo lo pedido por Ash, creo no sola una sino que giro en si misma creando varias bolas negras que al romperse con destello nuevamente se refleja chispas resplandecientes parecidas a las estrellas del firmamento en ese instante el público en pie aplaudió a mas no poder por espectacular demostración de comunicación entre él y su pokemon legendario, pero el chico aun no quería parar más cuando veía los ojos brillantes de Latias de pura felicidad…

-Ahora terminemos con esto Latias-dice seriamente Ash-hidro chorro y bola neblina

El pokemon legendario lanza un hidro chorro cubriendo el escenario, volando rápidamente sobre el agua, con el bola neblina que envuelve todo a su alrededor hace que el agua se congele hasta formar pequeñas piedras de cristal, dando por terminada la actuación de Ash que sin duda alguna por los aplausos de todo ha sido la mejor hasta el momento. Los aplausos no dejaron de cesar en todo el complejo, mientras que el jurado calificador le dio puntuación perfecta, la primera en la competencia, lo cual dejo a más de uno en shock en especiales a los rivales de Ash, y sobre todo a los compañeros de viaje de Ash, mientras que entre el público Lady Marion realmente estaba más que emocionada y orgullosa de su hijo, aun podía percibir un brillo especial en Ash sabía que de verdad su príncipe no quería ser maestro pokemon, pero por lo menos le tranquilizaba que de forma sincera incluso inconsciente su hijo disfrutaba luchar junto a sus muy amados pokemon, por lo menos por ahora todo está saliendo bien con su hijo y eso era lo que importaba. Por su parte su esposo Sir Aarón tenía los mismos pensamientos y más , estaba orgulloso de Ash , la manera hábil y tranquila que condujo a Latias en su primera competencia en el mundo exterior era extraordinaria, la verdad es que su hijo realmente esta sobre los demás entrenadores, al menos para el que lo entreno personalmente durante estos meses, vio su esfuerzo físico y mental por ser más fuerte ahora al verlo en acción, finalmente el entrenamiento dio sus frutos y su hijo Ash está en la capacidad de enfrentarse a cualquier entrenador en especial a Paul Shinji.

Mientras tanto Ash felizmente abrazaba a Latias diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, lo cual hacia que ella se sonrojaba levemente, luego la guardo nuevamente en su poke ball y saludando a todo el público en especial a sus padres, se dirigió detrás del escenario donde sin duda Brock y los demás le haría un completo interrogatorio. Por fin estando en el sitio para los competidores Pikachu nuevamente se subió a su hombro, dándole una muestra de cariño como diciéndole "bien hecho", pero los demás no lo miraban precisamente para felicitarlo, pero levanto su mano para impedir cualquier reclamo de ellos.

-Antes que me digan nada-dice secamente Ash-Latias es mi pokemon, decidió quedarse conmigo, por lo tanto no estoy en la obligación de explicarle el porque a nadie, además no soy el único que tiene legendarios como sus pokemon, esta Tobias no, así que no hagan un escándalo de algo tan insignificante.

-¡Pero somos tus amigos Ash!-exclama muy molesta Dawn-eso no se hace, se supone que los amigos se cuentan todo, siempre nos has dicho los pokemon que utilizas para tus batallas , porque esta vez debería ser diferente..

-Porque ese siempre ha sido mi error Dawn-suspira profundamente Ash-piénselo bien siempre les dejo muy pero muy claro a ustedes pero sobre todo a mis rivales los pokemon que uso y de una me expongo a ellos, un ejemplo es que Zoey ya conoce el actuar de Dawn como Drew y Harley conocen a May, no creen ustedes que eso es una desventaja para ambos lados, discúlpenme si esta vez quiero hacer las cosas diferentes.

Lo último lo dijo encogiéndose se hombros..

-En eso tienes razón Ash-dice tranquilamente Brock-pero sabes que otros entrenadores pensara que estas en ventaja por usar legendarios en la competencia, porque algo me dice que Latias no es tu único pokemon legendario

Todos los demás se sorprendieron ante la insinuación de Brock, excepto Paul que se mantenía en silencio, sin embargo le daba la razón a su empleado, también presentía que el imbécil de Ketchum tenía otros legendarios más y la sonrisa maliciosa de este confirmo sus sospechas, mejor aún le arrebataría todos sus pokemon es más haría que estos lo despreciasen , esa sería la mayor humillación que Ash Ketchum haya recibido en su vida.

-Bueno calmada la cosa, creo que eres el siguiente Brock-dice tranquilamente Ash-buena suerte con eso..

Sin más se sentó tranquilamente ante las miradas de reojo de las chicas , Misty, May y Dawn mientras que Brock, asintió y se dirigió directamente al escenario.

El joven criador de pokemon suspiro profundamente, el al igual que los demás se encontraba con la diatriba que ninguno de sus pokemon lo obedecían , solo esperaba que pasara al igual que Misty, que por lo menos uno de ellos no lo haga quedar mal en su primera participación como coordinador, sabiendo del carácter de su jefe Paul tenía mucho que perder y más por la actuación del imbécil de Ash.

-_"Al parecer tienes suerte esta vez Ash-_piensa seriamente Brock_-pero a nadie le dura por mucho tiempo la suerte y mucho menos a un perdedor como tú, ahora es mi turno"_

-Chansey yo te elijo- grita Brock llamando a su pokemon a utilizar

De inmediato salió Chansey a regañadiente pero al igual que Corsola de Misty y los demás pokemon de los traidores, debía seguir fielmente las ordenes de Brock hasta que llegara la hora de revelar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. El criador suspiro tranquilamente al parecer como Misty decía antes era una etapa de rebeldía que pasaban los pokemon de vez en cuando.

-Chansey ya es la hora-dice seriamente Brock- vamos a ser esto, vamos a mostrar a todos quienes son los mejores

Chansey a pesar de fruncir el ceño asintió en acuerdo con su entrenador, nuevamente no tenía otra opción

Chansey doble equipo y onda trueno-dice Brock

El pokemon se multiplico en varios pokemon a la vez, con la onda trueno crearon varios círculos eléctricos que giraban en el escenario…

-Bien hecho Chansey-dice sinceramente Brock-ahora reflejo y pantalla luz.

Nuevamente Chansey hizo lo pedido, aun con su doble equipo creo reflejo que se vio contrastado con la pantalla luz lo que creo una especie de lluvia de colores que envolvieron a todos los Chansey que bailaban felizmente. En ese instante paro la actuación de Brock, para ser su primera vez lo hizo bien, sin embargo no obtuvo la calificación perfecta que tiene Ash. Llevando a Chansey nuevamente a su poke ball regreso nuevamente a la sala de los entrenadores.

-Bien hecho Brock-lo felicita Dawn- realmente no está nada mal para ser tu primera vez

-Es cierto, al parecer a pesar de ser novatos-sonríe Misty-ser entrenadores de gimnasio nos ayudó bastante

Brock asintió en acuerdo con Misty, la verdad es que es cierto ser entrenador de gimnasio le dio habilidades que son perfecta para este tipo de competencia. Dieron 15 minutos del primer receso y Ash aún se sentía como que estaba siendo vigilado, es mas era vigilado pero de quien y porque no tenia idea.

-Ahora faltas otros y en la tarde empezamos Dawn , Zoey y yo-dice alegremente May-sin duda alguna seremos las sensación de la tarde no crees Dawn

-Claro así May-dice felizmente la peli azul-ya me imagino el público derritiéndose por nuestras habilidades de coordinadoras.

Ash puso sus ojos en ella sinceramente esas dos se creen las dueñas del mundo y no son nada, miro a los concursantes faltantes especialmente a ese chico Cilan que le sonrió sinceramente, frunció el ceño ese chico y la morena que esta con él se encontraban en la fiesta de Scott y presentía que su presencia ahí no se debía precisamente a la competencia, él y esa chica se traía algo pero no sabía que, por los momentos dejaría pasar su presentimiento , ahora lo importante era mantenerse a raya de sus ex compañeros y ver sigilosamente que harán ahora sabiendo que él tiene a los legendarios con él, porque Ash sabía que por lo menos Paul y Brock sospechan que hay más legendarios con él, por eso decidió darle por sentado que sus sospechas son ciertas, de todas formas poco a poco descubrirán por ellos mismos que legendarios están con él, así que encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia a ellos.

Pero en ese momento sentado en las sala de los coordinadores, se presentó ante el nada más y nada menos que Bianca de Altonare junto a su abuelo Lorenzo, suspiro profundamente ahora que recordaba la chica al parecer va a participar en la competencia, es más está en el grupo A, por lo cual a lo mejor se topaba con ella en cualquier momento, aunque por lo visto en Altonare, la chica no es precisamente especialista en entrenar pokemon , Latias es prueba fidedigna de ello.

-No puedo creer esto-dice seriamente Bianca-se puede saber porque estas usando a Latias ante todo el mundo Ash, estás loco o que no ves que hay enemigos detrás de los legendarios

Mientras que Misty, Dawn y May sonreían silenciosamente, Lorenzo abuelo de Bianca suspiro tristemente, pensó que con lo sucedido en Altonare su nieta cambiaria con Ash, incluso le pediría disculpa por lo que hizo, pero al ver a Latias libre y feliz con el elegido al parecer su nieta perdió todo sentido común.

-Baja , baja la voz mocosa estúpida no estamos en Altonare-dice fríamente Ash-en primer lugar te recuerdo que Latias se fue conmigo por su propia voluntad y más aún por la forma como la trataste en los últimos años, o mejor aún si quiere la llamo para que sea ella misma que te diga tus cuantas verdades.

El silencio sepulcral era terrible , la sonrisa de las compañeras femeninas de Ash se esfumaron por completo al ver la actitud defensiva de este hacia Bianca, aunque lo odien y deseen destruirlo por completo le dan un punto por la forma que trato a Bianca. Para Ash no acababa esto, todo iba bien según lo planeado y no permitiría que la mocosa de Bianca se los arruines.

-En segundo lugar señorita sabelotodo-continua fríamente el elegido-no soy el único sobre la tierra con legendarios,_ "bueno el único con todos los legendarios del planeta", _aquí hay entrenadores de todas las regiones y seguramente alguno de ellos tienen legendarios, además los legendarios tiene tanto derecho como cualquier otro pokemon en estar en batallas de pokemon me entendiste

La chica se estremeció, es mas todos se estremecieron ante la frialdad del chico

-Y en tercer lugar y por ultimo-prosigue Ash-tú ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre Latias se suponía que con la muerte de Latios tu seria su guardiana y la protegerías, obviamente sabemos que no hiciste precisamente eso, así que si me disculpa quiero ver a los otros competidores, Brock , chicos sentémonos a ver por favor.

Brock y los demás asintieron en ese momento no iban a decir nada, cualquier cosa pudiera provocar más la furia de Ash y eso era lo que no quería, por su parte Lorenzo le toco el hombro a su nieta y la miro con suma decepción después de eso se marchó, dejando a Bianca completamente sola.

Por su parte anunciaron el turno de Cilan , Ash más calmado lo miro de reojo , realmente estaba interesado en ese chico, según la información dada por Scott Cilan y su compañera Iris son de Tesselia de la región Unova. Y él está muy deseoso de saber cómo son los pokemon de esa región, ciertamente sus legendarios estaban con él, pero apenas se dijeron unas cuantas palabras, así que quizás por estos chicos Ash conozca algo más de esos nuevos pokemon , o por lo menos eso espera.

-Bien damas y caballeros-dice alegremente Cilan-espero que disfruten del menú especial que tengo para ustedes

El público y los demás tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Ese idiota de Cilan-susurra molesta y en voz baja Iris-no entiende que estamos en una misión , no jugando como niñitos

-Pansage yo te elijo-dice finalmente Cilan

Para el asombro del publico un pokemon desconocido para ellos apareció, de apariencia parecida a chimchar pero de color verde, además de ser un tipo planta , estaba muy feliz de ser llamado por su entrenador.

_-"Wow que pokemon fuerte y precioso es-_pensaba seriamente Ash_-sin duda alguna los pokemon de Unova son muy poderosos, esta competencia se hace cada vez más interesante"_

-Pansage excavar-dice Cilan

Inmediatamente el pokemon cumple con su pedido

-Pansage de donde estés, lanza rayo solar-dice nuevamente Cilan-y luego látigo cepa

En medio del escenario Pansage aparece lanzado un rayo solar al cielo, luego utiliza el látigo cepa hacia el rayo solar causando destellos luminosos. El público quedo gratamente sorprendido, mientras que Ash sonreía silenciosamente , esos pokemon sin duda alguna son interesante, no veía la hora de conocer más profundamente a estos y a los legendarios.

De regreso con Cilan , este sabía que había llamado la atención del público, solo esperaba que también del elegido, la verdad que lo poco que conoce de Ash, el chico es bastante misterioso , elegido o no para un conocedor de pokemon de su calibre es importante conocer a entrenadores como Ash que tiene una relación casi consanguínea con sus pokemon, la forma de instruir a un legendario como Latias, hace que ese chico en verdad sea único.

-Pansage doble equipo y hierba lazo para terminar-dice Cilan

El pokemon se multiplica y al utilizar hierba lazo, el escenario se cubre de hojas que da por finalizada la actuación de Cilan. Viendo que su actuación es segunda después de la de Ash el conocedor de pokemon se dio por satisfecho, cuando iba a salir del escenario hubo una fuerte explosión que alarmo a todo el público, temiendo que el joven estaba herido, para la sorpresa de Cilan y su Pansage, estaban a salvo gracias nada más y nada menos que Ash. El joven gracias a controlar el aura y el poder psíquico , sintió la presencia maligna cerca del escenario , junto con Pikachu se fueron inmediatamente al escenario a proteger al chico de Unova para la consternación de Brock y los demás.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-pregunta con preocupación Ash ayudando a Cilan a levantarse

-Muchas gracias Ash-dice agradecidamente Cilan-pero que fue esa explosión

-Tengo el presentimiento de ser quien o mejor dicho quiénes son-dice fríamente Ash-no es así Equipo Rocket

Ash se esperaba ver al mismo equipo torpe de siempre, o sea Jesse como la sabelotodo del equipo, Jake y su ínfula de "soy mejor que tu" y Meowth como el mandamás de ellos, pero las personas que estaban frente a él eran totalmente diferente a ellos. Se sentía crueldad, maldad en ellos y un poder oscuro que podía estremecer a todos incluyendo al propio Paul Shinji. Entre ellos estaba un Persia y Ash estaba más que seguro que ese Persian era Meowth, por el tiempo de enfrentamientos entre ellos Meowth jamás quiso evolucionar y eso era algo que respetaba del pokemon delincuente, entonces porque ahora era un Persia.

-Muy bien chico-sonríe maliciosamente una mujer peli roja-somos el nuevo y mejorado Equipo Rocket, y vinimos a llevarnos los que nos pertenece por derecho

-Jamás se llevaran a Pikachu-dice fríamente Ash

-Jajajajajaja-rie maliciosamente el hombre de pelo morado-no te preocupes chico que a esa rata amarilla ya nuestro jefe no lo necesita, digamos que andamos en búsqueda de algo más importante que el

Pikachu frunció el ceño molesto por haberlo comparado con una rata, es un pokemon por amor a Arceus es que nadie puede entender eso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto , si este nuevo Equipo Rocket no vinieron por él, entonces cual es el motivo de su presencia

-Mi nombre es Roxy y mi compañero es Thor-dice la chica finalmente revelando sus identidades-en fin chico aun no es el momento de que todos ustedes conozcan el verdadero poder y las intenciones del Equipo Rocket con este patético mundo, pero para dejar claro que no somos como antes un poco de nuestro oscuro

-Así es Roxy-dice fríamente Thor- bien Persian demuestra nuestro poderío como equipo, Tajo umbrío al público, además de joya de luz

Inmediatamente ambos ataques se dirigieron al público, pero nuevamente Ash llamo a Latias

-Latias yo te elijo-dice seriamente Ash

Un poco confundida Latias hizo su Aparicio pero entendió perfectamente la llamada de su elegido al ver la alborotada situación

-Latias protege al público con poder psíquico ahora-ordena inmediatamente Ash

Antes que los ataques de Persian llegaran directamente al público, la barrera psíquica de Latias los protegió, sin embargo Ash al ver al público en perfecto estado se dio cuenta de la desaparición del nuevo grupo Rocket, tenía muchas sensaciones con respecto a este nuevo equipo, sentía ira hacia Giovanni el líder del Equipo Rocket, impotencia pero sobre todo mucha tristeza, porque a pesar de todo Jesse y James no eran realmente malos, solo hacían lo que la vida los obligo hacer y Meowth, no podía creer el dolor que debió sentir a ver evolucionado en contra de su voluntad.

_-"Al parecer Pikachu-_dice fría y mentalmente Ash a Pikachu-_como lo dije antes Shinji y mis ex compañeros no serán mi única preocupación en este momento, llego la hora amigo mío de enfrentarnos a nuestros verdaderos enemigos de una vez por todas"…._

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno que les pareció mis lectores, espero que al menos haya valido la pena la larga espera, más porque me pelie con mi internet como siempre…un resumen general para los nuevos lectores…los ataques batallas y todo referente a los pokemon es a mi gusto porque las páginas de pokemon son muy pesadas y mis antiguos lectores saben que dos veces perdí mi computadora por eso, así que no se extrañen de ver pokemon con más poderes de lo normal, segunda aclaratoria Ash es el príncipe de pokemon , su pareja es mujer y se verá al final del fic..así que por más dudas me escriben a mi pm y yo les responderé con gusto…y finalmente que les pareció la aparición del nuevo Equipo Rocket no sé porque..pero extraño a los antiguos jajajaja…si quieren revisen por favor nos vemos hasta la próxima.<strong>


	47. capitulo 44

**Autora: Hola mis amados lectores…nuevamente con ustedes la verdad siendo sincera es un milagro haber hecho este capítulo, puesto que cuando empecé a escribirlo me cortaron el internet y tuve que programarlo nuevamente pero siempre cumpliré con mi deber de actualizar esta historia una vez al mes….Repitere algunas cosas para dejar todo claro para los nuevos lectores, la historia se basa en Ash y su relación con los pokemon, sus supuestos amigos lo traicionan, él se encuentra con sus verdaderos padres, inicia un nuevo entrenamiento convirtiéndose en un guardián de aura y uno de los entrenadores más poderosos del mundo pokemon, tendrá pareja femenina que se revelara al final del fics..esto se basa a la encuesta que hice que todos eligieron , mi internet es lento por eso todo se basara en mis ideas..o sea la competencia los ataques de los pokemon , todo se basara en mis ideas y no en el anime..y no pienso agregar más personas porque no he visto la últimas temporadas de Pokemon, bueno dicho el resumen esperando que los nuevos lectores se hayan puesto al día continuamos con la historia por favor.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon , solo poseo la historia…**

* * *

><p><span>En el Complejo central Sede de la Competencia de Coordinadores:<span>

Las cosas aun no estaban totalmente calmadas en los alrededores de centro de las competencia mundial de pokemon, por los daños causados lamentablemente la competencia del resto de los coordinadores estará atrasada máximo por seis horas o quizás para el día siguiente, ahora todos se dirigían a la sedes de la competencia de los entrenadores, en este caso Ash por haber participado como coordinador será mañana su participación como entrenador, sin embargo podrá ver a los demás entrenadores en acción, pero en estos momentos estaba enfocado en la aparición del Equipo Rocket, de los nuevos miembros de ese equipo, sacudió la cabeza mentalmente sabía que esos chicos por muy cambiado que estén eran Jesse y Jake además de Meowth , algo paso con ellos él tenía que averiguarlo, algo más con ese equipo está sucediendo, quizás su jefe Giovanni anda detrás de los Legendarios nuevamente, quizás ese desgraciado esté al tanto que los Legendarios están con él.

Por su parte Pikachu también estaba pensando en la reaparición del Equipo Rocket, al parecer si ellos no venían por el casi podía apostar una botella de Ketchup que vienen por su amigo, la forma como miraron a Ash no era nada bueno, pero lo que no entendían porque cambiar de aspecto y hacer que Meowth evolucionara a un Persian era como demasiado, las pocas veces que el convivio directamente con el gato hablador sabía que lo único que tenían en común es que Meowth odiaba con todas sus fuerzas evolucionar, la verdad es que el pokemon amarillo siente mucho dolor y tristeza por ese pokemon, a pesar de todo el trio no era tan malo a pesar de sus cientos de intentos de capturarlo.

-Esto es extraño-dice seriamente Brock-ademas de Jesse y James, Cassidy y Butch no sabía que había nuevos miembros del Equipo Rocket y al parecer estos si van en serio en lo que hacen

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo con el criador pokemon , sin embargo Ash suspiro profundamente al parecer él y Pikachu eran los únicos que se dieron cuenta casi de forma inmediata de que esos "supuestos" nuevo Equipo Rocket en realidad eran Jesse, Jake y Meowth, al parecer mientras para él era obvio que se está haciendo cambios profundos en esa organización criminal para los demás solo son reclutas más, por los momentos prefería mantenerse al margen de esto, pero con Giovanni a la acecho y los otros equipos criminales no puede dar nada por sentado.

-Oye Ash-dice de repente Max-no te parece muy raro que Pikachu no hubiese sido el objeto de búsqueda de este nuevo Equipo Rocket, digo hasta Cassidy y ese tal Botch, Butch o como se llamen estuvieron interesados en él, es raro no

La verdad era una buena pregunta la que hizo Max tanto que ni el mismo Ash podía negar que era el mismo pensamiento que lo rodea, por su parte Pikachu maldijo mentalmente a Max el niño siempre habla de mas, por una vez hacer una pregunta inteligente tenía que llegar en el momento menos esperado por él, sinceramente ahora más ganas tenia de acabar con ese presuntuoso mocoso

-La verdad no tengo idea Max-dice sinceramente Ash-estos chicos se ven que son más listos que Jesse y los demás, quizás estén planeando algo en contra de esta competencia, o contra alguien más, lo cierto es por lo poco visto a este equipo no se le debe subestimar por nada

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo con él, mientras entraba a una especie de coliseo que será la sede central de la competencia de entrenadores , los padres de Ash se acercaron a él y los demás

-Bien hecho campeón-sonríe orgullosamente Sir Aarón-estuviste maravilloso en tu actuación y eso que Latías aún no está en todo su potencial

Los demás se asombraron a lo mencionado por el padre de Ash, si el pokemon legendario a penas uso un poco de su poder, cuando luche en serio será un gran problema para todos en especial aquellas personas que tienen como misión deshacerse de Ash de forma definitiva.

¡Ay príncipe estuviste de un bien amor!-exclamaba alegremente Lady Marion-lástima que no hiciste las lucecitas que tanto me gustan..pero bueno nadie es perfecto mi príncipe

Y todos absolutamente todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

-¡En serio porque a mi ¡-exclama para sí mismo Ash

Nadie dijo sabiendo ya la mayoría de ellos que el carácter que se gasta la madre de Ash no es cualquier cosa, poco a poco entraron, Ash se despidió momentáneamente de sus padres, ya que era la presentación oficial de todos los entrenadores, pero después de eso se reuniría con ellos, caminaban de fila en fila mientras que Ash por medio de Lance se apartó de los demás ya que este es un miembro de la Elite lo que le dificulta aún más a Dawn acercarse a Ash para tener un tiempo a solas con él y llevar su plan a cabo que era de hacer que él se enamore profundamente de ella y así tenerlo bajo su control hasta que el propio Paul diga lo contrario.

-Bueno Ash aun todo no está dicho-dice en voz baja Lance-no lo tomes a mal, pero aun siento que es increíble que seas uno de los nuestro, digo para ser tu primera vez como coordinador no está nada mal, pero al ser miembro de la Elite Four es como mucho

Ash frunció el ceño en clara indicación de molestia con Lance, la mayoría de los otros miembros de la Elite eran personas serias con la cual él podía entablar cualquier conversación y por lo dicho en la reunión que tuvieron en la oficina la mayoría de ellos entendieron sus razones para su regreso y el motivo por el que Scott lo autorizo en formar parte de la Elite Four, sin embargo mirando fríamente a Lance al parecer Anabel no es la única persona a la que debería aclararle ciertas cosas.

-Vamos a hablar claro aquí Lance-dice secamente Ash-en primer lugar el hecho de que eres miembro de la elite mucho más antes que yo, no te hace superior a mí y a los demás, la Elite Four son para aquellos entrenadores que han cumplido con cabalidad cada ciclo de competencia , no las personas con actitudes de payaso como tu

Ahora fue el turno de Lance de fruncir el ceño molesto por la actitud de Ash, sin embargo este ni siquiera se inmuto y volvió nuevamente hablar

-Por mi sobre confianza he perdido cientos de veces Lance-dice fríamente el elegido-sin embargo en cada derrota he aprendido a no subestimar a mis oponentes, pero al parecer el que necesita clases de humildad eres tú, y no te preocupes que en cualquier momento seré precisamente yo el que te las de personalmente

Dicho esto se alejó del chico antes de decirle otras cosas más, sinceramente otras personas que no son sus "queridos" compañeros de viajes se han dedicado a sacarle de sus casillas. Por su parte Lance más calmadamente siguió a Ash hasta afuera del escenario y al ver las caras serias de sus otros compañeros no puedo evitar sentir que ellos directa o indirectamente escucharon la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Ash Himurashi.

-Ya se , ya se-dice Lance encogiéndose de hombros-pero la verdad aún no se me hace la idea de todo el rollo con Ash, pero aprendí la lección primera y última que me meto en donde nadie me llama

-Espero que lo entiendas Lance-dice seriamente Scott-porque sería una verdadera lástima para mí, si debo liberarte de tus responsabilidades como un miembro de la elite, me entiendes Lance

El entrenador no necesitaba que le dijera las cosas dos veces, así que de forma inmediata asintió dándole a entender a Scott que esta vez se mantendría al margen de todo esto. Por su parte Cynthia Shirona esperaba con paciencia que el primer día libre de la competencia pasara rápidamente, según su Lucario Ash si acepto a tener una pequeña reunión con ella, salvo cuando no haya ninguna competencia sea de coordinador o de entrenador, y ella está de acuerdo con él, ambos necesitan estar más concentrados en esta especial competencia y a diferencia de su compañero Lance, Cynthia estaba segura que en realidad el verdadero potencial como entrenador de Ash aún no se ha visto, y la rubia presiente que el joven se lo tiene guardado para una persona Paul Shinji.

Mientras tanto Ash se reunió nuevamente con sus padres y sus ex compañeros, ya la competencia entre entrenadoras va a empezar, al parecer Max intervendrá como entrenador ya que aún no se sabe acerca de las condiciones físicas del estadio de los coordinadores. El hermano menor de May Max..no paraba de decir lo emocionado que estaba y que le demostraría a todos que él es el mejor entrenador de pokemon, todo el mundo sabrá que Max será el nuevo Maestro Pokemon

_-"Y pensar que las chicas me criticaban por ser egocéntrico-_pensaba con fastidio Ash_-comparado con Max yo soy un santo"_

-¿Estas bien mi príncipe?-pregunta Lady Marion

-Ahhhh lo siento mama-dice algo apenado Ash-estoy bien solo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, espero que Max le vaya bien hoy, seguramente hará lo mejor de sí por ser su primera vez en ese tipo de competencia.

-¡Por supuesto que mi hermano dará lo mejor Ash!-exclama alegre y sinceramente May-él ha entrenado muy duro con papa y mama, ya verán chicos mi hermano será la sorpresa de esta competencia

Los demás vieron lo orgullosa que May estaba de su hermano, incluso Marion reconocía un poco que esa chica realmente cuidaba de su hermano menor, pero Ash era otra cosa sonrió siniestramente sin que nadie lo notara, él se encargaría de que el sueño de Max de convertirse en maestro pokemon, se convierta en su pesadilla.

-Bueno atención a todos-dice el alta voz-las competencias de las batallas pokemon darán inicio y estarán conformados de la siguiente manera de acuerdo a su grupo , hoy serán blanco y azul, mañana será los turnos de los equipos negro y rojo respectivamente….

El alta voz se detuvo un momento esperando que los participantes hayan entendido la información dada, viendo que nuevamente estos se mantuvieron en silencio , continuo nuevamente

-Ahora la conformación para la batalla del equipo blanco-dice el alta voz-algunos miembros participaron como coordinador, se les dará la oportunidad de presentarse a primera hora, mientras continúan las presentaciones de los coordinadores, así que las batallas del equipo blanco serán las siguientes:

*Batalla 1: Harrison-Iris

*Batalla 2: Molly-Gary

*Batalla 3: Karen-Celeste

*Batalla 4: Max-Bianca

*Batalla 5: Lance-Sky

La batalla que se dará mañana será entre Misty y Tracey

Los últimos mencionados se miraron de reojo, aunque Misty le sonrió de forma sincera Tracey solo le dio a cambio una sonrisa fingida, la verdad estaba algo nervioso, nunca en su vida había participado en una batalla pokemon, si quería que Ash volviera a confiar en él debía estar aquí y más aún si eso significa enfrentarse a Misty, no tenía ningún pelo de tonto si Misty mostro habilidades como coordinadora para ser su primera vez, seguramente como entrenadora tendrá la confianza total de poder vencerlo, pero él no le pondría las cosas fáciles, gracias a Gary y al profesor Oak su entrenamiento con sus pokemon han dado frutos y mañana será el día que lo compruebe.

-Las cosas se están poniendo interesante Ash-susurra en voz baja Sir Aarón a su hijo-al parecer esta competencia podrán a prueba a más de uno

-La verdad esto me sorprendió un poco papa-susurra también en voz baja –debo reconocer que Misty es buena entrenadora hasta cierto punto, pero lo que me sorprende es en realidad que Tracey esté en esta competencia, él no es el tipo de ser un fan de las batallas pokemon

Pikachu asintió en acuerdo con su amigo, Tracey la verdad no se veía como entrenador de pokemon, pero el pokemon eléctrico por lo menos esperaba que este mañana le diera algo de pelea a Misty, la chica se comportó como la dueña del mundo solo por su primera actuación como coordinadora no quiere ni imaginarse lo que hará si derrota a Tracey, se estremeció con solo pensar en los bullicios de triunfo que puede hacer mañana la chica.

-En el equipo azul también participo como coordinador uno de ustedes-dice la alta voz-así que será lo mismo que lo anteriormente mencionado, por lo tanto las batallas que serán a lado de este estadio serán los siguientes

*Batalla 1: Agatha-Paul

*Batalla 2: May-Tyson

*Batalla 3: Harley-Alexa

*Batalla 4: Annie-Gina

Y queda dos batallas para mañana que serán: Cilan-Violetta y Brock-Trip..así que en quince minutos empieza las batallas formalmente blanco y azul den lo mejor de si

Todos estaban emocionados , finalmente la batalla de pokemon acaba de comenzar , Dawn estaba un poco preocupada por su novio ya que este se enfrentaría en la primera ronda a un miembro de la Elite Four, cabe recordar que Paul no pudo vencer a Cynthia Shirona la actual campeona de la Liga Pokemon, miro de reojo a su novio pero este le devolvió la mirada fríamente, sea que el jamás podrá expresarse libremente su amor por ella, suspiro profundamente al parecer tenía que aceptar que Paul no es y nunca será un hombre romántico. Sin embargo esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas por Ash, este frunció el ceño molesto al ver como Dawn con solo con su mirada se lanza como su esclava personal a Paul sinceramente esa chica no tiene vergüenza alguna. Mirando a su rival este no la tiene fácil en su primera ronda, enfrentarse a Agatha no era ninguna mantequilla, a un a una edad avanzada esa entrenadora tenía sus ases bajo la manga, después de todo no es miembro de la elite por nada.

Entre tanto en el campo de batalla los primeros contrincantes, salieron de sus respectivos camerinos por el lado derecho Harrison y por el lado izquierdo Iris. La morena de Tesselia sabía de ante mano que Harrison poseía un pokemon de tipo hielo y ella por ser amantes de los dragones odiaba a esos tipos de pokemon; sin embargo como futura maestra Dragón y por la misión encomendada debía dar lo mejor en esta competencia, debía demostrarle a todos los fuertes que eran los pokemon de tipo Dragón y las habilidades que poseían los entrenadores de la región de Tesselia.

-Contrincantes listo-dice el juez de la batalla- la batalla constara de 3 de cinco pokemon, solo se permite una sustitución a ambos competidores..están entendidas las reglas

Ambos entrenadores asintieron en acuerdo que los dos estaban claros con respecto a las reglas de la competencia. Arriba Ash con los demás observaban detenidamente a los dos primeros competidores, Misty fue la primera persona en decir que Harrison tenía la victoria asegurada, Dawn y May estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo Brock fue prudente al decir que había que ver como la chica de Tesselia se desenvuelva, porque por lo visto por su acompañante, Tesselia es una región prospera donde sus entrenadores son bastante fuertes e inteligentes, y por primera vez en su vida Ash le da totalmente la razón al criador de pokemon.

-Creo jóvenes que esta batalla será muy interesante-dice seriamente Sir Aarón-mi hijo me comento que Harrison tiene un pokemon tipo hielo, y en el caso de la chica ese pokemon sería su debilidad puesto que ella tiene según lo que vi en la fiesta pokemon de tipo dragón

Todos estaban asombrados ante lo dicho por el padre de Ash

-Entonces con más razón la victoria será de Harrison-dice seriamente Misty-si Harrison usa a su Sneasel esa chica no tendrá oportunidad alguna contra él.

-En eso te equivocas Misty-dice Ash encogiéndose de hombros-no necesariamente porque te enfrentes al pokemon que te puede derrotar, significa una derrota segura..tu como entrenadora de gimnasio debería saber eso, que las apariencias engañan, en mi opinión personal será un empate…pero quien sabe a lo mejor esa chica Iris termine dándonos una grata sorpresa

Mientras sintió la mirada fría de Misty cosa que le importa poco nuevamente Ash miro a ambos entrenadores, sin duda alguna su interés más que en Harrison estaba en Iris, quería conocer más a los pokemon de Tesselia y seguramente Iris indirectamente se los pondrá en bandeja de plata.

-Entrenadores listo-dice nuevamente el juez-el campo será de roca , así que ,que comience la batalla

-Bueno Iris encantado de conocerte-dice sinceramente Harrison-espero que tengamos una buena batalla, son pocas veces que he conocido a futuras maestra de pokemon dragón, veremos cómo te desenvuelve en esta batalla, no te la pondré fácil

-Lo se Harrison-sonríe sinceramente Iris-y la verdad estoy muy feliz , no solo de participar en esta competencia sino también de enfrentarme a un entrenador tan fuerte como tú, y yo tampoco seré una rival fácil de vencer

-Eso espero Iris-dice seriamente Harrison-bueno ahora empecemos de una vez Kecleon yo te elijo

-Nada mal Harrison-sonríe Iris-ahora es mi turno-Excadrill yo te elijo

Y el pokemon de Iris es un pokemon tipo tierra/acero , lo cual comprobaba las suposiciones de Sir Aarón, esta batalla de verdad que se ve realmente interesante.

-Kecleon golpe furia-ordena Harrison

-Excadrill excavar-ordena Iris

Kecleon intentó golpear a Excadrill sin embargo este lo esquivo, creando un agujero en el suelo y adentrándose en él, para su mala suerte ni Harrison ni Kecleon podían sentir la presencia del pokemon de Iris.

-Excadrill sal ahora con golpe metal-ordena la morena

Para la sorpresa de todos en el medio del escenario Excadrill salió como una bala y con garra metal logro darle un golpe casi fulminante a Kecleon, sin embargo este aún se mantuvo en pie.

-"_Parece que te he subestimado Iris-_piensa seriamente Harrison_-al parecer encontré a alguien a parte de Ash, que hará que me esfuerce más de la cuenta"_

-Ahora es nuestro turno de contraatacar Kecleon-dice seriamente Harrison-golpe furia nuevamente Kecleon

Iris se sorprendió del movimiento repetitivo de Harrison , aun así ordeno nuevamente a su Excadrill excavar , sin embargo era lo que esperaba Harrison

-Te tengo Iris-murmura Harrison para sí mismo-ve ahora Kecleon al agujero que dejo Excadrill usa psicorayo ya

La morena quedo en shock ante la orden de Harrison la verdad no se lo esperaba, Kecleon obedeció a su entrenador rápidamente corrió hacia el agujero que dejo Excadrill y lanzo profundamente un psicorayo …en ese momento se sintió un temblor de Tierra…y Excadrill salió volando como la primera vez pero cayo totalmente inconsciente, debido a que la carga del psicorayo de Kecleon tiene doble impacto en los pokemon bajo tierra.

-Excadrill no puede continuar-dice el juez-primer punto para Harrison

-Iris debes saber algo como entrenadora de pokemon que eres-dice seriamente Harrison-nunca pero nunca en un enfrentamiento tus pokemon debe repetir sus movimientos, la primera vez funciona pero la segunda vez ya es predecible para el otro entrenador..

-Supongo que tienes razón-dice en voz baja Iris-muchas gracias Excadrill, estoy muy orgullosa de ti lo hiciste muy bien..

Dicho esto su Excadrill volvió a su poke ball, Iris ahora estaba una batalla en contra, sabía que por lo menos Harrison mantendría en el campo a su Kecleon, por lo tanto ya sabía a qué pokemon utilizar…

-Emolga yo te elijo-Iris llama a su nuevo pokemon

De su poke ball salió un pequeño pokemon ardilla volador, con actitud algo presumida, ya que le picaba el ojo a todas las personas del público, hecho que hizo a más de uno enamorarse de ese pokemon, en especial el trio femenino compañeras de Ash, Misty, May y Down que tenían sus ojos en forma de corazones enamoradas de ese pokemon, mientras que los chicos en especial Ash suspiraron profundamente esas chicas nunca van a cambiar, aunque Ash tenía que reconocer que ese pokemon era bastante lindo, pero también se dio cuenta que tiene su propia personalidad, y por el suspiro de frustración de Iris algo le decía que ese pokemon le ha sacado algunas canas a la chica.

-Emolga por favor-suspira profundamente Iris-compórtate quieres

Solo se encontró con que el pokemon le saco la lengua, lo que la hizo irritar más

Mientras tanto Harrison tenía una gota en la cabeza…al parecer esta victoria seria más fácil de lo que él creía, lástima que en realidad él no sabe nada del Emolga de Iris.

-Bueno Iris empecemos nuevamente-dice Harrison con una gota en la cabeza-Kecleon garra umbría

-Emolga vuela alto-ordena Iris-vuela sobre Kecleon e usa impactrueno sobre el

A pesar de las apariencia simpática del pequeño pokemon a la hora de empezar a luchar se comportó como un verdadero pokemon de batalla, voló ágilmente sobre Kecleon e uso su impactrueno sobre el debilitándolo enormemente.

-Maldición no contaba con esto-murmura en voz baja Harrison- no me queda de otra que usar la sustitución, con esto estaré en desventaja pero Iris no me deja otra opción

-Kecleon regresa-llama de regreso Harrison a su pokemon-esta batalla si es electrizante por lo que veo Iris-bueno me toca a mí, Blaziken yo te elijo

Y la sustitución de Harrison fue Blaziken un pokemon tipo fuego/lucha bastante interesante para un pokemon como Emolga

-Blaziken puño fuego ya-ordena Harrison

-Emolga esquívalo con tu vuelo-dice Iris-pantalla luz ahora

La pantalla luz ciega momentáneamente a Blaziken que no puede ver a su contrincante…una oportunidad perfecta para Iris para igualar las cosas…

-Emolga agilidad y bola voltio de una vez-nuevamente ordena Iris

A pesar de ser un pequeño pokemon con ambos ataques combinados dieron directamente en el pecho de Blaziken , haciendo que este cayera inconsciente al suelo.

-Blaziken no puede continuar-dice el juez-con la sustitución hecha por uno de los entrenadores..punto para Iris, ambos están empatados…

-Bien hecho Emolga-dice una muy emocionada Iris-seguimos ahora no nos rendiremos , estoy orgullosa de ti

Pero nuevamente tenía una gota en la cabeza al ver como su pokemon sonreía de forma ególatra al público sin poner atención

-Ahora voy en serio Iris-dice seriamente Harrison-al parecer Ash no es el único que me saca de mi zona de confort, Sneasel yo te elijo..

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclama dramáticamente Iris-un pokemon de hielo, es que acaso todo el mundo me odia…

Y Harrison y el público general tenía tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Pero que chica tan dramática-murmura Ash para sí mismo

-Ahora Emolga-dice seriamente Iris-este pokemon es de tipo hielo pero también siniestro por lo tanto no tengo nada que temer verdad jajajajaja

Y ahora fue el turno de Emolga de tener una gota en su cabeza estilo anime

-Bueno ya ya más seriamente, debemos ganar Emolga-continua la morena-no venimos desde tan lejos para nada, además sé que tú, Axew y los demás quieren ver al elegido o no.._"aunque este sea un niñito"_ lo último lo dijo mentalmente

Al nombrar al elegido Emolga se emocionó de mas tanto que voló muy alto y viendo al público , buscando entre las personas y su mirada cayo precisamente en su elegido. Ash al ver a Emolga sonrió alegremente, mentalmente se comunicó con el pokemon y este le dio un beso de corazón, alegrando de verdad al elegido en serio que ese Emolga era un pokemon bastante entretenido.

-Ahora Emolga-dice algo molesta Iris-ya dejaste de jugar vamos nuevamente a la batalla quiere..

El pokemon solo se burló de ella sin embargo asintió a pesar de que es divertido sacar de sus casillas a su entrenadora, sabía perfectamente que debía ganar para conocer finalmente a su elegido.

-Ahora o nunca Emolga-dice la morena-vuela alto y chispazo

-Esquívalo Sneasel y arañazo-ordena Harrison

Una nueva batalla comenzó, por el cielo Emolga volaba aunque Iris no lo sabía su Emolga al estar volando más de la cuenta se notaba algo cansado, pero eso si lo vio Harrison

-Sneasel ataque rápido-es la nueva orden de Harrison

El pokemon cumple con la orden de su entrenador y en un momento a otro Emolga se siente totalmente mareado y cae al suelo, lo cual aprovecha Harrison para su jugada final

-Sneasel garra metal ya-dice Harrison

Cuando Sneasel iba a dar su último ataque a Emolga, Iris hace una jugada a última hora

-Emolga regresa-llama inmediatamente Iris a su pokemon-Axew estás listo..el momento de enfrentarnos a un pokemon de hielo es nuestra oportunidad yo creo en ti

Axew…axew…axew..(no te preocupes Iris, no te defraudare, además quiero lucirme ante el elegido)-dice alegremente Axew

El público general estaba realmente sorprendido de que la chica de Tesselia usara un pokemon tipo dragón contra un tipo hielo

-¡Acaso esa chica está loca!-exclama dramáticamente Misty-es en serio, así no creo que gane

-Misty por favor deja el drama quiere-dice algo molesto Ash-en primer lugar ambos están en iguales condiciones, es decir una victoria por lado además de una sustitución, caso de que gane Harrison aun Iris tiene una oportunidad de dejar el partido empatado, la victoria es de 3 pokemon , así que hay que esperar aún queda batalla por delante

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo con el mientras Misty cada vez odiaba más a Ash, de alguna manera se vengaría por esta humillación , lo que acaba de pasar no se lo perdonara, esta vez ese imbécil pagara por esto.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, ambos entrenadores tenían una victoria por lado, ambos utilizaron la sustitución y ambos sabían que de esta batalla entre Sneasel y Axew dependía su victoria….llego la hora de terminar esta batalla de una vez

-Vamos Sneasel-grita Harrison

-Confió en ti Axew, tú puedes-dice alegremente Iris

Y comenzó la batalla entre dos pokemon distintos pero con un mismo fin dar la primera victoria a sus entrenadores en la Competencia Mundial de Pokemon

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno mis lectores para los antiguos y los nuevos lectores, resumiré las batallas y los enfrentamientos de coordinadores para no hacer más largaaaaaaaa de lo que es la historia en sí, salvo donde estén los traidores, Ash o algunos de la elite "si lo deseo hacer", y repito por milésima vez, las batallas serán a mi estilo y desde mi punto de vista sin tomar en cuenta la realidad del anime, manga o videojuego, así que de una y sin pasarme de la raya, lo que no les guste de una pueden dejar de leer mi historia…mi internet es lento, mi computadora está ahí y me jure no pasar dos veces por lo que pase por mi laptop, cualquier duda mándeme un pm y se los responderé a través del mismo, sin más que decir espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos hasta la próxima mis lectores…si quieren revisen por favor<strong>


	48. capitulo 45

**Autora: Hola mis lectores nuevamente con ustedes, vamos ahora a finalizar la batalla entre Iris y Harrison, además de otras batallas y actuaciones….les digo que no es seguro que Ash actué en este capítulo, así que sin más que decir..rápidamente continuemos con la historia por favor**

* * *

><p><span>En el segundo Complejo Central sede de las batallas de Entrenadores:<span>

En el estadio que se desarrollaba la primera batalla de los entrenadores, en el equipo blanco , el ambiente era de una tensión y algo excitante tanto Harrison como Iris ha dado lo mejor de ellos durante esta batalla con una victoria de lado y ambos habiendo utilizado la sustitución sabían que debían buscar dos victorias más para llevarse la primera victoria en esta competencia. Mientras que las demás personas observaban atentamente la lucha de ambos entrenadores, precisamente los demás entrenadores detallaban cada movimientos de ambos competidores para un futuro no muy lejano estar bien preparados en caso de que cualquiera de ellos se vean la cara con Harrison o la propia Iris, por la valentía y la agresividad en su forma de actuar nadie nada por hecho que la morena no podía pasar de ronda es más silenciosamente Ash presentía que Iris sería una sorpresa en este torneo.

Abajo donde se desarrollaban la batalla tanto Harrison e Iris tenían una cosa en mente _"ganar esta segunda batalla a como dé lugar"_, los dos sabían quede perder esta estaban literalmente contra la pared, porque era muy difícil mas no imposible empatar y ganar la batalla final, por eso es que los dos estaban más que conscientes que entre Sneasel y Axew estaba más del 50% de su victoria, ambos confiaban en sus pokemon y ambos decidieron dar el todo por el todo y dejar que la suerte este de su lado.

-Bueno Iris-dice seriamente Harrison-tengo que felicitarte de antemano es un riesgo muy grande que estas tomando al usar tu Axew contra mi Sneasel, por esto te respeto como entrenadora, pero sabes que me estás dando la victoria en bandeja de plata.

-Eso crees Harrison-sonríe alegremente la morena-pues déjame decirte algo el entrenador nunca debe de rendirse antes de competir, quizás mi Axew sea según tu débil ante tu Sneasel, pero lo más importante en la relación de entrenador-pokemon es la confianza mutua y yo confió con todo mi corazón en mi Axew

-Axew…axew..axew..( y no te defraudare Iris, veras que a ese Sneasel lo hago papilla)-decía alegremente Axew

-Sneasel..sneasel..sneasel (eso lo veremos aliento de dragón)-dice un furioso Sneasel

Pero para su sorpresa Axew estaba demasiado emocionado para darse cuenta de sus palabras e intenciones, mientras que en el público, en la parte de los entrenadores, Ash escucho perfectamente el intercambio de palabras entre Harrison e Iris, realmente la morena a pesar de tener un carácter de miedo, es una chica sensible , que ama a sus pokemon de forma sincera al ver la alegría de Axew es más que prueba de ello, pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era la terquedad de Harrison al querer dar por menos los esfuerzos de Iris, algo le dice que la chica le dará un buen escarmiento al ego de Harrison.

-A veces el peor enemigo de uno, es uno mismo Harrison-murmura Ash para sí mismo.

-Bueno Harrison-dice Iris-si tan seguro estas de tu victoria porque no empiezas a dar el primer movimiento, hay entrenadores que también deben competir, no tenemos todo el día.

Harrison frunció el ceño, pero tenía que darle la razón a Iris , la batalla se estaba alargando más de la cuenta

-Sneasel ataque rápido-empieza a ordenar Harrison

-Axew esquívalo y arañazo-sigue Iris

Ambos pokemon comienzan a cumplir las órdenes de sus entrenadores, mientras Sneasel ataca rápidamente, Axew da saltos para esquivarlo y entre esos salta usa arañazo contra su oponente.

-Sneasel viento helado-ordena Harrison

-Axew garra dragón-continua alegremente Iris

Para la sorpresa de Harrison y del público en general el pequeño pokemon de Unova ágilmente fue superior a Sneasel, no solo rompió el viento helado sino que por medio de unas de sus garras logro herir gravemente a Sneasel

-Ahora el golpe final Axew-dice seriamente Iris-furia dragón

Y de la boca del Axew sale una fuerte ola de energía que lanza directamente a Sneasel que por estar pendiente de su rostro no pudo ver el ataque directo de Axew y ya era demasiado tarde para incluso tratar de esquivarlo.

¡Sneasel noooooo!-exclama con preocupación Harrison

-Sneasel no puede luchar más-dice el juez-el ganador es Axew, punto para Iris, dos a uno en ventaja , ahora escúchenme con atención ambos entrenadores..

Ambos jóvenes prestaron atención al juez

-Para que la victoria sea de Iris-continua el juez-su pokemon que sigue de pie debe derrotar al pokemon que Harrison utilice, en todo caso que pierda empatarían ambas partes, pero aun habría ventaja para la entrenadora, puesto que Iris aún le queda pokemon y Harrison utilizaría el ultimo que tiene, entendieron los dos

Ambos asintieron en acuerdo a que estaban conformes con lo establecido por el juez.

-Entonces sigamos en la batalla-dice el juez-entrenadores pueden continuar.

-Steelix yo te elijo-llama a su ultimo pokemon Harrison

Y aparece Steelix un pokemon tipo acero/tierra la forma evolucionada de Onix

-Tenemos que tener cuidado Axew-susurra en voz baja Iris-por suerte junto a Excadrill ya habíamos entrenado contra pokemon de estos tipos, pase lo que pase hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros Axew

El pequeño pokemon solo asintió en acuerdo a su entrenadora, sabía que esta última batalla sería difícil pero no imposible, daría todo por el todo esta vez no por Iris sino por su elegido, él estaba en el grupo de los entrenadores, debía hallar una manera de comunicarse con él, quizás esté viendo su triunfo estaría más interesado en conocerlo, o al menos eso espera.

-Lo siento Iris, pero voy por el todo-dice seriamente Harrison-es un hecho esta batalla es mía

-Al parecer no has aprendido nada Harrison-responde la morena-a veces las batallas no se rigen por las fortalezas de tu pokemon y las debilidades del otro, se basan más que todo en la confianza mutua entre entrenador y pokemon

Desde las gradas de los entrenadores Ash le daba totalmente la razón a Iris, la mayoría de las veces que Pikachu para dar un ejemplo lucho contra cientos de rivales siempre estaba en desventaja pero su amigo totalmente confió en sus habilidades siguiendo sus órdenes fielmente, por eso Pikachu se ha convertido sin evolucionar en uno de sus pokemon más fuerte, por eso no sabía porque rayos un buen entrenador como Harrison estaba más que cavando su propia tumba, sonrió maliciosamente al parecer el no será el único que ha sido derrotado por su propia soberbia. Tenía ganas de retirarse porque sabía quién sería el ganador, pero al ver el entusiasmo de Axew no pudo evitar quedarse ese pokemon era tan adorable, le recordaba mucho a Mew

-Bueno creo que todo está dicho-dice de repente Ash estirando los brazos de la flojera que tenía-ya sabemos quién será el ganador de esta primera batalla

Todos se voltearon a mirar fijamente a Ash

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos Ash-dice Max suspirando con fastidio por lo dicho por Ash-es más que obvio que va a ganar Harrison

-No no no mi querido Max-sonríe maliciosamente el elegido-es más que obvio que Harrison pasara a la siguiente ronda, en eso te daría la razón pero en cuanto a esta batalla, digámoslo así Harrison va a pasar la sorpresa de su vida..jajajajajjaja

Su risa daba escalofrió a más de uno, al verlo tan cómodo y tan seguro de sí mismo le daba una sensación de malestar y preocupación al grupo de Brock y los demás pero decidieron dejar eso de un lado, es una tontería nada más pensar que Ash pudiera hacer algo contra ellos, si supieran lo que el ex entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ha hecho durante el tiempo que tuvo desaparecido, ninguno de ellos tomarían esa sensación como una tontería.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla, Harrison sabía que no debía sobre confiarse en esta situación y más por las habilidades que Iris ha mostrado como entrenadora, pero en este momento al estar prácticamente contra las cuerdas, debía poner todo su poder en Steelix, solamente venciendo a Axew tenía por los menos posibilidades de derrotar a la chica de Unova, el jamás pensó en llegar a esta situación tan temprana, creía que si en todo caso se enfrentaría a Ash seria este su mayor dolor de cabeza, así pensaba hasta que Iris se le cruzo en su camino.

-Bueno empecemos de una vez Steelix-dice Harrison-tormenta de arena

En ese instante Steelix crea una tormenta de arena que manda volando al pobre de Axew

-Axew recuerda nuestro entrenamiento especial-dice tranquilamente Iris-gira sobre sí mismo, crea un huracán en medio de la tormenta de arena

Inmediatamente el pequeño pokemon se enrollo y como una pequeña bola giro sobre sí mismo luchando contra la fuerza de la arena, logrando que esta se debilite por completo, dejando a más de un en shock en especial al propio Harrison

-¡Pero como ¡-exclama totalmente sorprendido Harrison-¡cómo puede estar sucediendo esto!

-Te lo dije no amigo-dice en tono molesto Iris-me saca de mis casillas que subestimen a pokemon pequeños como Axew, independientemente si tu Steelix es más fuerte que él, no quita que Axew sea un pokemon que merece respeto como todos los demás pokemon

Harrison ya se molestó por la actitud altanera de la morena, esto ya sobrepasaba sus límites de paciencia, le iba a dar una lección a Iris

-Steelix lanzarocas-ordena Harrison

-Axew esquívalo y súbete a su lomo-dice Iris-y cuando te subas te aferras fuertemente a el

Ambos pokemon hicieron lo mandado por sus entrenadores, Steelix lanzaba una lluvia de rocas a Axew mientras este mostraba rapidez y agilidad en esquivarla, de un salto enorme para la sorpresa de Harrison y el propio Steelix, el muy inteligente pequeño pokemon con sus garras se aferraba fuertemente al gigante, que se golpeaba a sí mismo en todas las formas posible debilitándose por completo, lo cual era la oportunidad perfecta para Iris.

-Ahora Axew libérate y furia dragón directo a Steelix-dice seriamente Iris…

Axew se bajó del gigante pokemon y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo una poderosa furia dragón que dejo inmovilizado por completo a Steelix cayendo al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-El ganador Axew –dice el juez-victoria para Iris , la primera batalla para Iris de la región Unova

-Siiiiiiiii lo hicimos Axew-decía alegremente la morena mientras abrazaba a su pequeño amigo-estoy tan orgullosa de ti

-Axew…axew…axew ( y yo estoy feliz por haberte ayudado Iris..eres mi mejor amiga..ahora a conocer el elegido)-decía alegremente Axew

Harrison suspiro profundamente, su actitud arrogante jugo un papel en contra , debía prepararse más para las demás batallas, se alegró de haberse enfrentado a Iris, la chica es una entrenadora con confianza y muy directa en su forma de pensar y decir las cosas.

-Felicitaciones Iris fue una gran batalla-dice Harrison estrechando la mano de Iris-gracias a ti sé que me falta mucho por aprender, pero aun así no seré tan fácil la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos

-Eso espero Harrison-sonríe sinceramente Iris-rivales como tú hace que valga la pena todos mis esfuerzos para llegar hasta aquí

Dicho esto ambos entrenadores salieron del campo de batalla y tomaron diferentes rumbos, Axew no podía contenerse más tenía que volver a ver a su elegido, así que corrió directamente hacia las gradas de los demás entrenadores, Iris quería ir detrás de su pokemon, pero alguien que ella conoce perfectamente le indico que no hiciera nada por los momentos, ella solo pudo asentir imaginándose a donde se iría su pequeño amigo. Mientras tanto Brock y los demás estaban realmente asombrados de los resultados de esta primera batalla pokemon, ninguno de ellos predecían una derrota de Harrison estaban casi seguros que la derrota seria para la chica llamada Iris pero al parecer esa joven era más de lo que aparenta, May y Dawn tenían el mismo pensamiento de forma inconsciente, si ella era buena como entrenadora seguramente como coordinadora sería un verdadero peligro para ellas..y debían unirse con Misty para sacarla del camino a como dé lugar.

Ash iba a salir unos momentos con sus padres ya que la siguiente batalla comenzaría en unos quinces minutos y en dicha batalla estaba su ex mejor amigo y rival Gary Oak y se mentiría a si mismo si no dijera que no está interesado en ver como Gary ha entrenado teniendo en cuenta que hace tiempo se retiró de las competencias de pokemon para convertirse en un investigador como su abuelo el profesor Oak, y hablando precisamente del profesor suspiro profundamente sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con él, pero con el asunto de Anabel en la oficina de Scott y ahora el comienzo de la competencia no ha tenido tiempo para poder conversar tranquilamente con él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no mira hacia el frente, de haberlo hecho estaría evitando un choque entre él y cierto pokemon de Unova.

-Auchhhhh que paso-dice algo adolorido Ash

-Mi príncipe por estar tan entretenido no vez por donde caminas-dice Lady Marion-ahhhhhhh que pokemon tan lindo yo quiero uno mi príncipe

Nuevamente todos tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Por favor querida-suspira profundamente Sir Aarón-esto no es una tienda donde puedas conseguir los pokemon que quiera

-¿Pero si hay una tienda no querido?-pregunta inocentemente la morena-ahh vamos mi príncipe no competirás hoy..vamos y así compramos los más bellos pokemon como este Axew

Por tercera vez todo el mundo tenía una gota en la cabeza

-Mama por favor compórtate quieres-suspira Ash-ahora que tenemos aquí, lo único normal que dijo mi mama es lo lindo que eres Axew

Y ahora fue el turno de Lady Marion de tener una gota en la cabeza estilo anime…

-Hoy en día las madres somos tan incomprendidas-murmura la morena para sí misma

Por suerte nadie la escucho o se hicieron los locos para el caso, lo cierto es que Ash estaba muy feliz de poder compartir su tiempo con Axew, así que decidió presentar a Pikachu a aparentemente su nuevo amigo pokemon

-Axew te presento a Pikachu-sonríe Ash-es mi primer pokemon y mi mejor amigo, Pikachu ya conoces a Axew él es nuestro nuevo amigo

-Axew…axew…axew (mucho gusto Pikachu que suerte tienes de estar con el elegido)-le dice Axew a Pikachu

-Pika…pika..pika (tú también Axew al parecer Iris no es como ciertas personas que conozco)-sonríe Pikachu

-Ahhh son tan lindos cuando se comunican entre si-dice una muy entusiasta Dawn

Pero en ese preciso momento Axew miró fijamente a la peli azul , y esta se sentía extrañamente muy intimida por el pequeño pokemon, más cuando este tenía unas enormes ganas de echarse encima, pero nuevamente la madre de Ash hizo de las suyas.

-Ese pequeño pokemon es un chico muy malo-sonríe alegremente Lady Marion-ah yo quiero un pokemon como ese, porque te cuesta tanto complacerme mi príncipe

Y Ash cayó estilo anime

-No diré nada al respecto mama-suspira profundamente Ash-seria perder mi tiempo de todos modos

-Eso es verdad-dice Sir Aarón en voz baja

Los demás también estaban asombrados de la madre de Ash, siempre tenía una forma muy sutil de aligerar el ambiente , aunque no sabían cómo tomarlo, a veces aparentaba ser la mujer más dulce sobre la tierra y otras veces el mismo demonio, incluso el propio Ash se abstiene de sacarla de sus casillas, por muy hijo que sea él sabe que enfurecer a su madre es el peor error que se pueda cometer.

Mientras volvían a sus puesto porque el llamado a los siguientes entrenadores fue más rápido de lo que ellos pensaron Axew se colocó en el hombro derecho de Ash y Pikachu en el izquierdo; el pokemon dragón le susurro a Ash que no se preocupara por su entrenadora que esta entendía y sabía perfectamente que estaba con él, su elegido solo sonrió e inmediatamente sus compañeros y él se sentaron en sus asientos.

-La siguiente batalla es la de Gary-dice Brock-debe ser muy interesante aunque la chica es muy joven se me hace conocida…realmente siento que la conozco en otra parte

-¿De dónde crees que es Brock?-pregunta seriamente Misty-sabes su nombre al menos

-Creo que tengo su ficha Misty-dice Brock revisando su libro-permíteme a ver…su nombre de Molly Hale de Villa Verde en la región Jhoto

-¡Dijiste Molly Brock!-exclama sorprendido Ash….viendo que este asintió continuo-es obvio que la conoces, es más tú, Misty y yo la conocemos puesto que nosotros fuimos alguna vez a Villa Verde su padre el profesor Spencer Hale era muy amigos de mis padres adoptivos…

Lo último lo dijo mirando de reojo a sus padres biológicos lo menos que quería era incomodarlo, para su alivio su madre le beso la frente como siempre lo hace, mirando por la pantalla a Molly la pequeña niña ya no era tan pequeña era una joven hermosa y radiante, interiormente pensó en Entei seguramente el pokemon legendario debe tener algún recuerdo de su convivencia con la niña, cuando termine la batalla iría de inmediato a verlo para él la seguridad de sus pokemon está ante que nadie.

-Bueno no sabemos con exactitud cómo esta Gary-dice seriamente Misty-y Molly bueno la vez que pelee con ella es que Entei la ayudo así que no podemos predecir con exactitud quien de los dos van a ganar , al menos podemos pensar que será una buena pelea

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo con su compañera, mientras que Ash tenía sensaciones encontradas, el padre de Molly fue muy bueno con el como un segundo padre después de la muerte de su padre adoptivo Adam Ketchum y Molly era una niña realmente adorable en ese sentido él quería que ganara la batalla ella se lo merece, por otro lado estaba precisamente su primer dolor de cabeza de su vida Gary Oak mejores amigos en la infancia, la primera persona que lo traiciono, su primer rival y después de su pequeño reencuentro donde este le pide perdón la verdad no tiene idea de que pensar, sabiamente pensaba que él y Gary deben tener una pelea de una vez por todas, ambos necesitaban enfrentarse entre sí y para el sería un cierre definitivo a su pasado en Pueblo Paleta y todo lo que relacione con ese pueblo , sobre todo con Delia Ketchum, suspiro profundamente sea lo que tenga que pasar que así sea, que sea el destino lo que decida quien gane en este encuentro lo demás aún tiene tiempo para pensarlo después.

-Oye Misty mencionaste que esa niña y tu han peleado no-dice de repente Max-como que ustedes pelearon y cómo es eso que Entei uno de los legendarios le pertenece

Los demás suspiraban por la "curiosidad" de Max, siempre tenía que preguntar por todo, para él no hay nada que no tenga un "porque" de las cosas y muchas veces eso hacía que la gente se fastidiara fácilmente con él, es más incluso May se cansaba de él y eso que es su hermana.

-Max es un cuento largo-suspira con fastidio Ash-tratare de resumírtelo, el padre de Molly desapareció misteriosamente, al estar sola Delia se hizo cargo de ella, aunque la propia Molly más pequeña usando a otros pokemon libero a Entei de un libro de cuentos, hubo una batalla finalmente el padre de Molly regreso y al final vivieron felices para siempre..eso es todo creo

-Gracias por el resumen Ash-dice Max con una gota en la cabeza

-Chicos miren ya están entrando al campo-dice de repente May

Gary y Molly entraron al campo de batalla, la joven era más alta , usaba una minifalda y una chaqueta morado con negro su pelo recogido en una cola, Gary más calmadamente miro de reojo al público en general en especial a Ash tenía que demostrarle que aún eran rivales, que aún queda Gary Oak para rato quizás esa sea la única manera de recuperar su amistad.

-Entrenadores listo-dice el juez-las misma regla 3 de 5 pokemon incluyendo la sustitución , entendiendo las reglas

Ambos asintieron en acuerdo con lo mencionado por el juez

-Suerte Molly-dice Gary

-Igualmente Gary-sonríe Molly-estoy aquí para ver a un viejo amigo y no me iré de aquí hasta encontrarlo

-Si es así entonces espero que lo encuentres Molly-dice seriamente Gary-ahora a lo nuestro Blastoise yo te elijo

La evolución final de Squirttle hace su aparición, al verlo Ash no puede evitar pensar en su pequeño amigo, sabe que Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Pikachu están más que reacios a evolucionar, aunque para Squirtle era más estética que otra cosa.

-Bueno Gary a veces hay que igualdad las condiciones-sonríe sinceramente la peli castaña-un pokemon de agua contra otro que te parece…Kingdra yo te elijo

Y el pequeño pokemon hizo su aparición, inmediatamente el campo cambio de roca a agua para ayudar a ambos entrenadores.

-Si es así entonces empecemos de una vez Molly-dice Gary algo sorprendido por la elección de Molly-Blastoise ataque de burbujas

-Kingdra pantalla humo-sigue Molly

Las burbujas se dispersaron en el humo y Blastoise no tenía idea donde estaba Kingdra

El pequeño pokemon estaba nadando profundamente , en ese instante …

-Kingdra sal del agua y foco energía ahora-ordena Molly

Para la sorpresa de todos en especial de Gary..el pequeño pokemon se elevó en el aire por milésimas de segundo, pero lo suficiente para lanzar su ataque

-Blastoisee noooooo-grita Gary

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno mis lectores que les pareció este capítulo, Ash hará su aparición en el tercer capítulo , prometo que será más largo, y ojo será únicamente el más largo, porque por lo demás serán corto para agilizar esta historia. De una voy hacer un anuncio que sé que quizás a más de uno no le guste..Hoy 30 de septiembre digo que actualizare la historia hasta diciembre y la retomare a principios de Mayo, la razón nuevamente mis otras historia estoy en deuda con los fans de Naruto y el príncipe del tenis, sus historias no las he actualizado desde hace meses atrás.."las de Naruto solo me faltan dos por actualizar", llevo más de tres años casi continuo con esta historia, quitando el problema de mi laptop siempre actualizo esta historia..aun en la noche de este ultimo día..pero es mi decisión espero que comprendan y me entiendan mis lectores..lo digo para adelantárselo y no llevarse una desilusión el mes que viene..sin más que decir..nos vemos hasta la próxima si quieren revisen por favor.<strong>


	49. capitulo 46

**Autora: Bueno un nuevo capítulo más mis amores..la aparición de Ash como entrenador aún no se , será en el siguiente capítulo , en especial en el tercero como dije anteriormente todo se desarrollara en torno a él, lo hice así porque si le soy sincera no ando muy inspirada no solo con esta historia, si no que para mi bien o mal ando de un bloqueo de escritor en general o sea, porque ahora me cuesta tanto escribir..en fin hare lo posible para entretenerlo con este capítulo, sin más que decir continuemos con la historia por favor**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p>En el segundo Complejo Central Sede de la Competencia de los Entrenadores:<p>

La segunda batalla de los entrenadores está a punto de comenzar, entre Gary Oak y Molly Hale, al parecer según Ash esa chica Molly puede sorprender, esperaba que así fuera , porque siendo sincero aunque en cierta manera que Gary ha madurado como entrenador no le vendría nada mal que alguien a parte de el mismo le diera al chico una pequeña lección y al parecer la chica cumplió con sus expectativas porque Kingdra el pequeño pokemon de agua pudo derrotar efectivamente a un fuerte y enorme pokemon como Blastoise

-_Vamos a ver como sales de esta Gary-_piensa maliciosamente Ash_-a pesar de todo tengo unas ganas de ver si cambiaste en realidad, si es así quizás pero quizás tengas una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, sino lamentablemente tú también pagaras por todo el daño que me hiciste"_

De regreso en la batalla entre Gary y Molly, el nieto del profesor Oak estaba confundido aunque finalmente está tranquilo de que al parecer sus pokemon ya lo obedecen no podía entender como esta chica con un Kingdra pudo derrotarlo.

-Blastoise no puede continuar-dice el juez-el ganador es Kingdra

-Bien hecho Kingdra, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-sonríe sinceramente Molly

Gary aún está molesto, aunque la pequeña aún era muy joven para este tipo de competiciones su rostro le es sumamente familiar, pero de donde, sacudió su cabeza no tenía sentido pensar eso ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer es vencer a esta chica para demostrarle a Ash que el aún tenía habilidades para enfrentarse con él, porque la única manera de hacer reaccionar a Ash es que finalmente los dos tengan nuevamente una batalla pokemon de forma definitiva.

-Te felicito Molly-dice sinceramente Gary-tengo que reconocer que no lo haces tan mal, pero yo también tengo razones personales para ganar esta batalla…Dodrio yo te elijo

Y el segundo pokemon elegido por Gary es Dodrio un pokemon tipo normal/volador

Molly analizo la situación su Kingdra estaba en desventaja, y como su pokemon ya gano , no debería arriesgarlo más de la cuenta

Kingdra gracias por todo-sonríe Molly-veo que vas en serio Gary, como te lo dije antes debo reunirme con alguien especial para mí y no descansare hasta volverlo a ver…por eso Phanpy yo te elijo

-¿Se puede hacer eso mi príncipe?-pregunta extrañamente con seriedad Lady Marion para el asombro de los demás, incluso del propio Ash-¿Está bien que la chica utilice otro pokemon , no sería como una sustitución?

Silencio sepulcral en las gradas donde estaban Ash y compañía

-¿Estas bien mama?-pregunta con preocupación Ash-digo nunca has hecho preguntas tan serias como estas, no en el tiempo que estamos juntos

Sir Aaron, Lucario y Pikachu tenían una gota en la cabeza, por su parte Lady Marion al parecer decidió pasar por alto el último comentario de su hijo

-Qué quieres que te diga mi príncipe-dice la morena encogiéndose de hombros-simplemente soy una caja de sorpresa

Suspiro general de resignación de las personas, era demasiado bueno que la madre de Ash se tomara todo en serio

-Déjemelo así mama-suspira profundamente Ash-pero para responderte en forma general se considera como una sustitución lo que hizo Molly, aunque su pokemon no fue derrotado más bien fue un ganador como tal y sabes porque mama

Su madre tranquilamente le dio a entender que continuara

-Generalmente las sustituciones se utilizan en plena acción de una batalla pokemom mama-continua seriamente el elegido-en el caso de Molly eso no ocurrió, sin embargo como sabes las reglas especifican que en estas batallas máximo son 5 pokemon a utilizar y debes vencer tres veces a tus contendores, Molly se le está contando este pokemon si utiliza más de dos pokemon, probablemente la descalifiquen y la victoria seria para Gary

Brock y los demás incluyendo Sir Aaron , Pikachu y Lucario asintieron en acuerdo con el

-Toda tu explicación es muy bonita mi príncipe-dice muy apenada Lady Marion-lástima que no entendí ni una palabra

Caída general estilo anime

-Confórmate con que si es una sustitución mama-suspira con frustración Ash-por favor confórmate con eso….

La morena solo asintió nuevamente, dándole la tranquilidad tanto a Ash como a las demás personas que nuevamente se pusieron a observar la batalla

De regreso con Molly y Gary ambos jóvenes tenían una meta en común enfrentarse cara a cara con una persona del pasado, pero lo que desconocían era que esa persona estaba relacionada de cierta manera con los dos, solo el tiempo que dure la competencia

-Bien empecemos otra ronda Gary-sonríe Molly-espero que no te moleste que yo empiece primero, después de todo se dice por ahí que primero las damas

-Está bien Molly-dice seriamente Gary-como lo acabas de decir las damas primero

-Siendo así-dice Molly-Phanpy desenrollar

-Dodrio agilidad y ataque furia-ordena Gary

Phanpy se enrolla a si mismo girando en la tierra, mientras que Dodrio aumenta su velocidad y con sus varias cabezas usa su ataque furia directo a Phanpy defendiéndolo por completo

-Dodrio pico taladro-dice Gary

-Phanpy levántate y tormenta de arena-ordena Molly

En el momento en que Dodrio iba directamente con su pico taladro hacia Phanpy este mágicamente se levanta y lanza una tormenta de arena, cegando al pokemon de Gary, el joven tenía que reconocer que la chica por muy joven que sea no dejaba de ser muy hábil como entrenadora, pero nuevamente esta segunda batalla la tenía que ganar a cualquier costo

-Dodrio sacude el polvo de tu cuerpo-ordena Gary-hiperrayo ahora

En ese instante sorprendió a Molly, cuando el hiperrayo dio directamente a Phanpy, ahora tenía un ataque más y la victoria que empataría esta ronda seria suya

-Drodio aire afilado ahora-es la nueva orden de Gary

Y ese aire afilado fue todo lo que el pobre Phanpy vio, porque volando en sí mismo cayo totalmente inconsciente

-Phanpy no puede continuar-dice el juez-la victoria es de Drodio, ambos entrenadores están empatados

En las gradas Ash miraba fijamente a ambos entrenadores, al parecer aún queda del viejo Gary de siempre que te puede sorprender a última hora, pero siendo totalmente sincero, en realidad estaba sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido de las habilidades de Molly como entrenadora, la recuerda siendo una pequeña niña sufriendo de soledad por la ausencia de sus padres, en especial de la desaparición de su padre, por eso esa misma soledad origino a su amigo Entei, por eso estaba pensando hablar personalmente con Entei para saber si tiene deseo de volver a ver a Molly.

-Hey Pikachu vamos a salir un momento-dice seriamente Ash aunque mentalmente le decía otra cosa a Pikachu-papa, mama, Brock, saldré con Pikachu podría esperarnos por algunos minutos por favor

¡Pero qué te pasa Ash!-exclamaba furiosamente Misty-te vas en plena batalla de Gary, no olvides que él también es tu rival , sinceramente Ash, actúas como si no te importara el cuándo todos aquí sabemos que siempre ha sido Gary tu mayor dolor de cabeza..

Brock suspiro profundamente a veces en momentos como este le daba toda la razón a Paul sus compañeras no podían callarse por una vez, porque él no era ningún tonto sintió el aura maligna de la madre de Ash y se imaginaba con lo que le iba a salir

-¡Y a ti que te importa si mi príncipe quiere o no ver la batalla de ese chico muchachita!-exclama fríamente Marion mirando furiosamente a Misty-a mi Ash le da igual si ese chico gana o no, el aún no ha competido y por los momentos Gary Oak aún no es su rival directo o siiiiii…..

Misty tembló de miedo ante la mirada furiosa de la madre de Ash

-Querida por favor-dice nerviosamente Sir Aaron-déjenme las cosas así, además si no te das cuenta nuestro hijo hace rato que se fue

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza al ver que efectivamente Ash con Pikachu literalmente huyeron de donde estaban ellos. Efectivamente eso paso, en el momento que Ash vio la mirada de pura maldad de su madre ni tonto ni perezoso se iba a quedar ahí, ironías de la vida quien diría que el elegido, guardián de todos los pokemon, que regreso a Sinoh para su venganza le temiera a su madre una simple mortal, pero luego en realidad su madre no era precisamente una simple humana, era una mujer muy dulce pero con un carácter de los mil demonios, ni Pikachu ni todos los pokemon pueden culpar a su elegido de huir de su madre, en su situación quien no lo haría.

-Gracias a los cielos salimos de ahí Pikachu-suspira profundamente Ash-en serio si vuelvo a ver a mi mama furiosa me desaparezco de este mundo

Aunque eso era un "poco" exagerado, Pikachu tenía que darle en parte la razón , de verdad no era nada lindo ver a una furiosa Lady Marion

-En fin Pikachu entremos al bosque a ver si me puedo comunicar con Entei-dice seriamente Ash

Hace unos momentos en el instante que Misty le reclamaba su posible ausencia de la batalla de Gary con Molly, Ash sintió de forma inmediata el aura maligna de su madre, y al ver que esta se dirigió directamente a Misty aprovecho para desaparecer por completo de su vista, usando su aura se teletransporto con Pikachu afuera del estadio , directamente cerca del bosque para poder comunicarse con los pokemon en la Mansión Himurashi en especial con Entei, sería bueno que él y Molly se reencontraran después de tanto tiempo, aunque él no está muy seguro de si debe reunirse con la joven, aunque siempre le ha tenido un cariño muy especial, pero ya él no era el mismo Ash de antes.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, la lucha por la victoria en esta primera ronda ha sido bastante fuerte y exigente tanto para Molly como para el propio Gary, para Gary a pesar de su victoria sabía que no podía confiarse con una rival tan fuerte como Molly a pesar de que por ser más joven y tener poca experiencia con la actuación de Kingdra sobre su Blastoise le valió más que una lección aprendida de jamás pero jamás sobre confiarse como lo hizo, incluso el antiguo Ash jamás había cometido ese tremendo error. Hablando de Ash miro de reojo a las gradas y noto su ausencia no sabía si molestarse o no, pero por los momentos se concentraría solamente en su batalla con la chica que tiene en frente, su enfrentamiento con Ash puede esperar.

-Bueno Molly estoy listo-dice seriamente Gary-sigamos donde lo dejamos quieres

La chica asintió, y con su pokeball preparada , mentalmente analizaba la situación ella está en desventaja puesto que simbólicamente utilizo a su Phanpy , a como dé lugar debía vencer a Gary, así que sabía que pokemon podía utilizar para ayudarla a derrotar a su contrincante

-Flaffy yo te elijo-dice Molly

En ese instante un pokemon de apariencia de una oveja hizo su aparición era Flaffy un pokemon tipo eléctrico

_-La verdad un pokemon eléctrico me puede traer problemas-_piensa seriamente Gary_-pero por suerte entrene a mi Dodrio especialmente en este tipo de situaciones, y además algo que siempre he de reconocer de Ash es que nunca dio marcha atrás cuando estaba en desventaja"_

-Bien estoy lista Gary empecemos-dice seriamente Molly-Flaffy impactrueno

-Dodrio esquívalo con Habilidad-ordena Gary

Flaffy lanza su impactrueno directo a Dodrio pero como Gary dijo este utilizo su habilidad y en plena velocidad logro esquivar el impactrueno

-Rayo confuso Flaffy-ordena Molly

-Hiperrayo Dodrio-ordena Gary-y luego pico taladro de forma directa

Los ataques de ambos chocaron directamente, con la diferencia que Dodrio lo aprovecho saltando levemente sobre Flaffy dándole directamente a su cuerpo el ataque de pico taladro

-Flaffy noooooo-dice angustiadamente Molly-aun no me rendiré, no lo hare bajo ninguna circunstancia, Flaffy levántate y Joya de luz

Gary estaba sorprendido gratamente como Ash de las habilidades de la chica pero nuevamente no era el momento de alabarla

-Dodrio reflejo ya-dice Gary-y luego ataque aéreo

En el momento que Flaffy lanzo su Joya de luz, Dodrio se defendió con reflejo devolviendo automáticamente su ataque y como si fuera poco lo termino de derrumbar con ataque aéreo

-Flaffy ya no puede continuar-dice el juez-Dodrio es el ganador, la puntuación es Gary 2 la concursante Molly 1

-Tengo que reconocer que eres muy fuerte Gary-dice Molly mirando tristemente a Flaffy-lo siento por lo que te he hecho pasar Flaffy , estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ursaring yo te elijo

Y en ese instante salió un pokemon con aspecto de oso, era la evolución de Teddiursa uno de los primeros pokemon de Molly desde cuando era más pequeña , siempre ha estado con ella.

Gary estaba tranquilo, no solo porque confiaba completamente en su pokemon, sino porque sabía que a diferencia de Molly él todavía podía usar dos pokemon a diferencia de la joven que solamente le quedaba un pokemon a utilizar, sin embargo nuevamente no dejara cabos sueltos, no desperdiciara acabar con esto de una vez antes de que se complique

-Bien Dodrio ahora es nuestro turno de atacar-dice seriamente Gary- Ataque aéreo ahora

-Esquívalo Ursaring y golpe furia ahora-ordena Molly

Ursuaring evito el ataque aéreo sin embargo para su total sorpresa su golpe furia no tuvo efecto en Dodrio

-¿Sorprendida Molly?-pregunta un sonriente Gary- te olvidad de Reflejo de Dodrio, nada lo dañara mientras tenga activado su ataque , así que si me disculpa Dodrio Doble equipo y doble filo

-Ursuaring electrocañon ya- dice desesperadamente Molly

Pero el electrocañon no sirvió de nada ya que como dijo Gary su Dodrio aún mantenía su ataque Reflejo como escudo , y nada lo dañaba pero lamentablemente su Ursuarin si fue dañado por los ataques contrarios

-Ursuaring no puede continuar-dice el juez-el ganador es Dodrio la victoria de esta ronda es para Gary Oak de Pueblo Paleta

-Felicitaciones Gary-dice Molly estrechando la mano de Gary-la verdad aun me falta mucho como entrenadora, pero esta batalla me ha dado mucho en que aprender

-Gracias Molly-dice sinceramente Gary-y esta batalla ha sido sorprendente, eres muy buenas y tienes muchas posibilidades de pasar a la siguiente ronda

En ese momento ambos entrenadores se fueron directo a las gradas, en ese instante Brock y los demás se fueron directamente a felicitar a Gary , mientras este suspiro profundamente no tenía nada de puntos ganados con Ash y si este lo ve con Brock y los demás dudaba que si quiera tendría un chance de hablar a solas con él.

Pero la joven Molly estaba mirando de reojo a todos ellos, y en ninguno veía aquel chico que era como su primer amigo de verdad, el hijo de unos amigos de su padre, el nombre de ese chico era Ash Ketchum, así que decidió preguntarle a los chicos que estaban con Gary, o sea Brock, Misty, May, Dawn y Max

-¿Disculpen , algunos de ustedes me pueden decir si conocen a Ash Ketchum?-pregunta seriamente Molly

Ahora viéndola fijamente Brock y Misty se acordaron de ella , era la pequeña de Villa Verde

-Hola Molly no sé si te acuerdas de nosotros-sonríe falsamente Misty-soy Misty y él es Brock-lo dijo señalando precisamente Brock-somos los mejores amigos de Ash, sus compañeros de viaje, en este momento el salió pero debe regresar en cualquier momento

Lady Marion realmente se quería lanzar encima de Misty, retorcerle el cuello de jirafa que tiene, pero Sir Aaron y Lucario la detuvieron, desde el momento en que la peli naranja dijo tan campantemente que ella era la mejor amiga de Ash, sentía una repulsión enorme en momentos como este ella era la que más quería asesinar con sus propias manos a esa cuerda de idiotas

-Brock, Misty me alegro de verlos nuevamente-sonríe Molly-y si esperare a Ash, quiero ver como se encuentra, es que de verdad ha sido un tiempo enorme que no nos veíamos

-Y realmente me sorprendes en lo que te has convertido Molly-sonríe Ash llegando de improvisto con Pikachu

-¡Ahhhhh mi príncipe tus apariciones y desapariciones nunca dejan de sorprenderme!-exclama dramáticamente Lady Marion

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Sinceramente mama-suspira profundamente Ash-al parecer hoy me saque mi número contigo

-¡Tu madre Ash!-exclama totalmente sorprendía Molly-pensé que tu madre era Delia la esposa del amigo de mi padre

Silencio sepulcral ante la mención de Delia y más porque todos percibían un aura no precisamente bonita de Lady Marion

-Delia era mi madre adoptiva-dice rápidamente Ash tratando de evitar un homicidio por parte de su adorable madre-mi única madre es Lady Marion y nadie mas

Lo último lo dijo mirando suplicante a su madre para calmarla por completo

-Ahhhhh mi príncipe siempre tan orgulloso de mi-sonríe sincera y brillantemente Lady Marion-pero mi cielo yo también lo estoy de ti , no tienes nada de qué preocuparte siempre estoy orgullosa de ti mi príncipe..

Nuevamente todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

_-Ash tiene toda la razón del mundo_-piensa Pikachu con una gota en la cabeza_-sé que Lady Marion no es precisamente la persona más normal del mundo pero definitivamente hoy ha sido su día"_

-Molly quiero hablar contigo a solas-dice seriamente Ash-quiero mostrarte algo que hace años atrás tú fuiste la primera persona en saber de su existencia…

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno como habran dado cuenta mis lectores me atrase unos días de actualizar el capítulo, y lo único que diré es que mi mama esta delicada de salud, acaba de salir de la famosa chinkunguya y al parecer por descuido no recayó pero algunos síntomas como los dolores en las articulaciones y de cabeza aún persisten, así que por tal motivo no actualice, es más la única historia que actualice en el mes pasado fue el príncipe del tenis, y eso porque tenía cinco meses sin actualizarla, regresando al capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado fue corto lo sé pero el próximo será más interesante, así que si quieren revisen por favor<strong>


	50. capitulo 47

**Autora: Hola mis lectores, la verdad es que ando totalmente con un bloqueo de escritor con esta historia, la idea la tengo se como va a ir dirigida la historia, pero al momento de escribir me bloqueo mas que nunca, gracias a dios que decidi retomar los primeros meses en mis otras historias, quizás haciendo las otras pueda volver a escribir largamente esta historia, no se quejen mis lectores que es la primera vez que me bloqueo con esta historia…asi que no se alarmen que en Julio de una lo digo en Julio la continuare..tambien por milésima vez para aclarar definitivamente todo, la historia gira en torno a Ash y todos los pokemon , si es verdad que va a tener pareja pero sera al final del fics..ademas ya esta elegida la pareja que ustedes mismo votaron, por lo cual no acepto ninguna queja por parte de los nuevos lectores…por fa sin sonar grosera pero léanse todos los capítulos con las notas que dejo, asi no hacen preguntas que a estas alturas resultan ser innecesarias…asi que mejor continuemos con la historia**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de Pokemon, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p>En el segundo Complejo Sede Central de la competencia de Entrenadores:<p>

Ash miro fijamente a la joven que tenia frente a el, era importante sentir su aura, saber que si de verdad era confiable, las heridas de la traición de Brock y los demás aun seguían , no tan frescas pero dejaron marcas en su corazón , por mas que le duela desconfiaba de todas las personas a su alrededor incluso las que de verdad se han portado muy bien como el profesor Oak y Tracey, sabia de antemano que ellos y Molly no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido con el hace seis meses atrás, pero no puede evitar aun sentirse inseguro con las demás personas a su alrededor. Pikachu estaba preocupado por su amigo, entendia perfectamente la situación de Ash, el no solo no sabia si confiar plenamente a Molly, aunque sea una niña no garantizaba nada, Max era prueba de que aun siendo pequeños existen personas desalmadas , también sabia que su amigo no solo estaba precavido por lo que le sucedió anteriormente , sino por la conversación que tuvo con Entei, con respecto a la decisión de este de querer o no reunirse con la niña que alguna vez se convirtió en el primer ser humano que el legendario confio, recuerda plenamente la conversación que hubo entre Ash y Entei

_**Flashback:**_

"_Ash y Pikachu caminaron largamente hasta entrar mas profundamente al bosque de la ciudad de Sinoh, por suerte ellos escaparon sin que sus otros compañeros se hayan dado cuenta, por lo cual para Ash seria mas fácil comunicarse con Entei, en se detuvieron al ver que Victini estaba frente a ellos junto con Entei_

_-Ash lamento venir de improvisto-dice Victini algo apenado-pero quería volver a verte, espero que no te moleste que haya venido junto con Entei_

_Ash sacudió su cabeza en negación , sonriendo sinceramente a Victini se dirigio al pequeño Legendario_

_-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Victini-dice sonriente el elegido-jamas me podría molestar contigo o con los demás pokemon, solo debes tener un poco de cuidado por los humanos, no son de fiar, y te lo digo yo que fui traicionado por ellos jajajajaja_

_Silencio sepulcral ante la risa sarcástica del elegido._

_-Bueno Ash, tu me diras-dice Entei-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

_-Entei no se si tu te acuerdas-dice seriamente Ash-pero cuando nos conocimos lo hicimos en circunstancias muy especiales, una pequeña niña por la soledad que pasaba en esa época te invoco de un libro, la recuerdas no?_

_El pokemon Legendario trato de hacer memoria, hasta que la imagen de una pequeña niña llorando frente a el se le hico presente en su mente_

_-Si la recuerdo Ash-dice algo apenado Entei-es Molly, la verdad esa niña era muy especial, también recuerdo que fui algo brusco contigo , me enfrente a ti , además que secuestre a Delia , que en ese tiempo era tu supuesta madre_

_Ash miro detenidamente a su amigo, veía que estaba arrepentido de sus acciones anteriores, el joven solo se encogio de hombros, después de todo , aunque el tenia cierta idea para ese entonces de su papel como elegido, en realidad, siempre le llamaba la atención de conocer y hacerse amigos de pokemon desconocidos como en este caso conocio a Entei, en realidad aunque su primera impresión no fue la mejor , no tanto su expectativa del legendario sino precisamente de que este pudiera pensar de el, ya que en ese entonces era inmaduro a la hora de enfrentar las situaciones que se le presentaba, al final sintió mucho orgullo de Entei, protegio a Molly a toda costa a pesar de ser solamente una humana, con respecto a Delia, Ash decidio no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, total esa mujer esta prácticamente fuera de su vida, al menos eso esperaba_

_-No tienes nada de que disculparte Entei-dice nuevamente Ash-el pasado es pasado, somos amigos y eso es lo que cuenta…ahora te he llamado precisamente por Molly , porque ella esta aquí, y no se ….si tu quisiera hablar con ella_

_Ash se rasco la nuca un rasgo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso, no era que estaba celoso de Molly, ni nada por el estilo, pero Entei es un legendario debe ser muy cuidadoso con el , a pesar de que en cualquier momento sea como entrenador o coordinador, utilizara a los legendarios, eso no le quitaba que se preocupaba realmente por el bienestar de cada uno de ellos._

_Por su parte precisamente Entei tenia un dilema si se decidia a reencontrarse con su pequeña amiga, sentía que estaba traicionando a su elegido, aunque este le dijera que no es traición , aun asi el lo sentía después de todo ni el ni los legendarios han sufrido lo que padecio Ash, ser engañado por sus seres mas cercanos es algo deshonrable sin ninguna justificación, el sufrimiento que padecio y aun padece su elegido, es algo que no el desearía a nadie ni a su peor enemigo que irónicamente son los seres humano. Suspiro profundamente también estaba Molly, ella después de Ash , es la única humana en que el cree que aun puede confiar, realmente le gustaría hablar con ella y saber como estas, si por fin es feliz con sus padres, asi que sin mas que pensar finalmente le dijo a Ash lo que quería hacer_

_-La verdad elegido si no es mucha molestia-suspira profundamente Entei-me gustaría mucho hablar con Molly, solo para saber como esta y que ha hecho de su vida, claro si no tienes ningún incoveniente con eso elegido_

_-Por mi no hay ningún problema Entei-dice sinceramente Ash-estas en tu derecho de hablar con ella, yo personalmente no tengo nada en contra de Molly, es una niña todavía, aunque muy joven supo darle pelea a Gary, pero por Brock y los demás debemos ser muy cautelosos_

_-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos entonces?-pregunta seriamente Pikachu_

_-Tengo una idea-dice el elegido-Victini si no es mucho pedir quiero que cree un campo de fuerza invisible alrededor de este bosque, cuando venga con Molly me comunicare telepáticamente contigo, puedes hacerme ese favor _

_-¡Por supuesto elegido!-exclama alegremente Victini-eso darlo por hecho_

_-Se que Brock y los demás me seguirán-suspira profundamente Ash-no solo porque seguramente las ordenes del imbécil de Paul es que se conviertan en mi sombra, sino que Misty y Dawn siempre le gusta meterse en donde nadie las llamas, por eso cuando entre al campo de fuerza, utilizare a Mew creo que el puede usar bola oscura para envolver a los demás y hacer que se pierdan momentáneamente en el bosque_

_-Me parece buena idea elegido-dice Entei-podre hablar tranquilamente con Molly, sin exponernos a tus ex compañeros_

_-Yo también pienso como Entei-dice Pikachu-mientras menos sepan de que todos los Legendarios están contigo mucho mejor para ti Ash._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Y ahora Ash se encuentra mirando fijamente a la joven, suspiro totalmente llego la hora de la verdad, no seria malo que ella y Entei se vieran después de tanto tiempo, al final Entei también le aclaro de una vez que no lo dejaría , que el era su pokemon y el hecho de que apareciera Molly después de tanto tiempo no cambiaria eso, asi que mas tranquilamente se dirigio nuevamente a la joven

-Molly quiero mostrarte algo-dice seriamente Ash-en realidad quiero que conozca a alquien, pero no puedo decir nada mas porque precisamente esa persona quiere que sea un secreto

La joven peli castaño claro fruncio el ceño, en realidad estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia pero no entendia lo que quería su amigo solo asintió, asi que decidio seguir a Ash, no solamente ella sino los padres de Ash junto con Brock y los demás siguieron al joven entrenador.

Ash suspiro profundamente sabiendo que Brock y los otros seguramente en cualquier momento lo iban atacar con preguntas lo bueno de todos es que cuando entren al bosque Mew hara de las suyas para impedir que estos vean a Entei, mientras menos sepan acerca de que el tiene a todos los legendarios mucho mejor para el.

-¡Ash se puede saber a donde nos lleva!-exclama una muy molesta Misty-todos nosotros tenemos que descansar para nuestras respectivas competencias, no para perder nuestro valioso tiempo contigo

-¿Entonces porque tu no te regresas Misty?-pregunta fríamente Ash-que yo sepa en ningún momento les pedi o te obligue a ti y a los demás que me siguieran mi asunto es con Molly y nadie mas, si quieres irte vete de una vez que tu actitud infantil me tiene harto

En serio que Misty era quien rápidamente lo sacaba de casillas y no tenia nada que ver con que esta lo haya traicionado sino que simplemente el no se la aguanta, se la tuvo que aguantar por la estúpida bicicleta que el mismo tomo sin permiso por tratar de salvarle la vida a Pikachu pero de forma totalmente sincera jamas pero jamas se llevara bien con Misty, la chica es la persona mas irritante que haya conocido en su vida, mucho peor que Gary o el propio Paul y eso era mucho que decir. En cuanto a la propia Misty sabia que estaba comentiendo errores a monton con su actuación, pero no podía evitarlo, su odio hacia la persona que tenia en frente era mucho mayor a cualquier cosa, en ese momento sintió un aura negra y no provenia precisamente de Ash.

-Escuchame bien niñita-dice muy fríamente Lady Marion-no se si tienes padres y si los tiene les dire que una mocosa malcriada como tu merece unas cuantas nalgadass, te lo advierto le vuelves a gritar a mi príncipe y ten la seguridad que ese chico Tracey sera el ganador de tu batalla, y eso se debe que tu no llegaras al mismo, al menos con vida me explico mocosa

La pobre Misty asintió inmediatamente, mientras que Brock y los otros se alejaron por instinto la madre de Ash le daba mas miedo que el mismísimo Paul, mientras que por una vez en su vida Ash entendia perfectamente la acción de sus ex compañeros, puesto que el también le tenia miedo a su madre, quien lo diría el elegido guardian de los pokemon temiendole a otro humano, y que ese humano sea su madre es para no creérselo, pero luego incluso un pokemon tan poderoso como Arceus jamas seria capaz de llevarle la contraria a Lady Marion.

Con mas calma poco a poco se acercaron al bosque empezando adentrarse en el mismo, Ash miraba de reojo cualquier señal de Mew pero por los momentos nada, en ese momentos Dawn se acerco sigilosamente a el.

-Ash lamento mucho la actitud de Misty-dice muy apenada Dawn-esta muy presionada con la competencia , mas cuando se juega su status como entrenadora de pokemon

-¿A que te refieres Dawn?-pregunta con fingida curiosidad el elegido-aunque Misty perdiera en esta competencia con estar aquí la hace destacar como una gran entrenadora, por su puesto no se trata de ser conformistas y mas tratándose de cierta señorita que conocemos, pero me parece que hay algo mas o me equivoco.

Dawn sonrio maliciosamente a diferencia de la tonta de Misty ella si fingiría, fingiría tan bien que seguramente recibiría un premio a la mejor actriz, pero si con eso obtendría tener a Ash literalmente bajo sus pies y asi destruirlo por completo, además quedaría como anillo al dedo que su amante Paul finalmente la reconozca como su pareja. En cuanto a Ash este sonrio maliciosamente si Dawn quería jugar a ser la niña buena del grupo el la iba ayudar, la chica se metio en la boca del lobo sin saberlo, la utilizaría para sus planes, quizás la propia Dawn sin saberlo sea el boleto directo para la destrucción de Pau Shinji

-Bueno Ash lo que pasa-susurra en voz baja Dawn para que nadie especialmente Misty la escuche-al parecer el gimnasio de Misty tiene problemas económicos muy graves, ya que las hermanas de ella no han atendido adecuadamente el mismo y no solamente eso sino que las quejas han llegado hasta la sede de la Liga Pokemon y están estudiando seriamente retirarle las credenciales a Misty como entrenadora de gimnasio

-¡Eso es grave Dawn!-exclama con falsa sorpresa Ash- que cosa tan temible, jamas pensé que le suceda algo asi a Misty, o sea que si no gana la competencia prácticamente dejara de ser entrenadora de pokemon para siempre

La peli azul solo asintió dándole a entender que de verdad su primera compañera de viaje estaba en grandes problemas lo cual le estaba facilitando las cosas a la hora de obtener su venganza

-_Pikachu y Lucario escuchen atentamente-_dice Ash comunicándose mentalmente con Pikachu y Lucario_-debemos averiguar de forma aparte lo que acaba de decir Dawn, obviamente no confio en ella, pero si su deseo es seducirme, engañarme para estar a merced de Paul , haría cualquier cosa por ello incluso pasar por delante de Misty y May , sincerémonos chicos eso no me sorprendería"_

_-A mi tampoco me sorprendería Ash_-responde mentalmente Lucario_-seguramente por muy amigas que se digan entre si esas tres, probablemente se maten entre ellas en algún momento, creo que debemos aprovechar eso a nuestro favor"_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Lucario-_dice Pikachu_-es mas creo que también debemos averiguar cualquier cosa de sus vidas, cualquier dato acerca de todos ellos nos ayudara mejor en tu venganza Ash, ya sabemos algo de Misty, faltaría Brock, los hermanos idiota ni hablar de la propia Dawn"_

_-"Pero ya sabemos algo de Dawn Pikachu_-dice el elegido_-sabemos que esta obsesionada con Paul hasta el punto de querer deshacerse de mi, bueno lo ultizaremos eso en su contra, debemos buscar la manera que sea el propio Paul que acabe con ella, mientras yo inocentemente le hare creer que aun me interesa, cuando piense que me tiene en su poder, se llevara la sorpresa de su vida"_

Tanto Pikachu como Lucario asintieron en acuerdo con el, de repente todos se detuvieron al ver que Ash también se detuvo, Max iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando de repente una cortina de humo negro los envolvió a todos. Ash mientra caminaba vio un rayo de luz que paso rápidamente sonrio al saber que se trataba de su amigo, suspiro aliviado al ver que Dawn nuevamente regreso con Brock y los demás, entonces le hizo seña a su pokemon legendario, este asintió sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer

Ante la mirada sorpresiva de Molly , el elegido tomo su mano y con los dos únicos adultos se adentraron mas en el bosque, mientras que los otros estaban totalmente perdidos y sorprendidos de la cortina que no dejaba ni siquiera dar un paso hacia adelante

-Chicos Ash y Molly desaparecieron-dice fuertemente May-ademas los padres de Ash también, tenemos que hacer que esta cortina desaparezca, no podemos perderlos de vista

-¿Pero como hacemos May?-pregunta Max tosiendo por el fuerte humo-dudo mucho que nuestros pokemon nos obedezcan

Por primera vez Max estaba en lo cierto, no sabían que hacer a penas se podían ver entre ellos con tanto humo que los cubria. Mientras tanto Ash seguía corriendo con una agitada y asustada Molly además de sus padres hasta que llego al lugar del encuentro

-Molly se que debes estar extrañada por mi comportamiendo-dice Ash viendo que la joven asintió- bueno veras como te dije antes quería mostrarte algo, exactamente alguien, ese alguien quería verte, pero a escondidas mis "amigos" nos pueden estar aquí, asi que no te preocupe ellos están bien

_-Para nuestra mala suerte-_ eran los pensamientos del pokemon eléctrico

-Esta bien Ash-dice tranquilamente Molly-pero aun no entiendo quien me quiere ver, que significa todo esto

-Ya lo veras Molly-sonrie sinceramente el elegido-ahora amigo haz tu aparición

Molly de repente se asusto un poco al escuchar unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos, pero de inmediato su miedo paso a ser de asombro a ver a un Legendario frente a ella, trataba de hablar de decir algo pero sinceramente no podía decir nada , cientos de imágenes pasaron por su mente, cuando recordó finalmente que no era la primera vez que veía a ese pokemon Legendario.

-¡Entei eres tu!-exclama entre lagrimas Molly-de verdad no puedo creer que eres tu, después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver amigo mio

Diciendo esto se lanzo a los brazos del Legendario, mientras que Entei solo se dejaba abrazar por la joven no tan pequeña como aquella niña que el vio hace tiempo atrás. En cuanto a Ash este se encontraba feliz por su amigo pokemon y también por Molly era justo que ambos se reencontraran, su madre le beso la frente como muestra de apoyo y que estaba muy orgullosa de el, su padre Sir Aaron le sonrio igualmente orgulloso como padre.

-Molly estoy muy feliz de volver a verte-dice seriamente Entei-veo que te has convertido en una joven muy hermosa y una valiente entrenadora

La joven sonrojada sonrio felizmente a su amigo

-Entei muchas gracias por tus palabras-dice sinceramente la joven peli castaño claro-me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, pero se que ahora que estas aquí no te iras de mi lado verdad, aunque perdi con Gary aun tengo oportunidades de recuperarme y contigo se que lo hare

Ash suspiro profundamente sabia que esto sucedería, realmente no podía culpar a Molly de querer a Entei para ella después de todo ellos son amigos desde la infancia , la joven por su inocencia y tristeza debido a la desaparecion de su padre libero a Entei, pero precisamente era el Legendario quien tenia la ultima palabra, como el siempre dice respetara la decisiones de cualquier pokemon sean cual sea. Y precisamente Entei decidio romper el silencio que existía en lo pronfundo del bosque

-Lo siento Molly pero yo ya tengo entrenador-dice seria y contundentemente Entei-Ash es mi entrenador nos reencontramos en muy especiales circunstancias, yo le debo mucho a el asi que espero que lo entiendas por favor

La chica estaba sorprendida porque lo poco que recuerda Entei era un pokemon bastante orgulloso que no dejaba que ningún humano se le acercara excepto ella por supuesto, pero en cambio decide quedarse con Ash cuando se conocieron lo único que hicieron fue enfrentarse mutuamente, iba a decir algo, pero el mismísimo Ash se le adelanto

-Soy el elegido Molly-dice seriamente Ash dejando en shock a Molly-soy el guardian de los pokemon en todo el mundo, mi deber es protegerlo pero también recibo protección por parte de ellos, además todos ellos incluso Entei son mis amigos, son mi familia en realidad

La joven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando mas aun cuando cierto aura dorada cubria totalmente a Ash sorprendiendo a sus padres, específicamente a su madre puesto que Sir Aaron y los pokemon si sabían de que se trataba esto

-Esto no me esta gustando-susurra en voz baja Pikachu-el no debería liberar sus verdaderos poderes tan pronto

-Lo peor del caso es que lo hace de forma inconciente Pikachu-susurra Lucario-debemos reunirnos todos los pokemon, si esto sigue asi Ash despertara por completo y en estos momentos no es muy seguro que eso sea bueno para el

EnteI asintió en acuerdo con Lucario, mientra que muy escondidos Victini y Mew veian con mucha preocupación como el aura de su elegido aumentaba mas, y eso no era una buena señal; sin embargo tan preocupados estaban de su elegido que no sintieron la presencia de alguien mas, que no solamente veía de frente al Legendario Entei, sino también la extraña energía que enmanada Ash Himurashi

-¡Entonces es cierto!-exclama totalmente con sorpresa una voz detrás de los arbusto-el príncipe de los pokemon esta despertando

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bien por fin termine este capitulo mis lectores, sinceramente pido mil disculpas pero por primera vez en mas de dos años que llevo escribiendo esta historia tengo un bloqueo sumamente mental , y no ayuda para nada asuntos personales, como un familiar cercano enfermo, en fin entre Julio y Agosto volveré actualizar y si es posible tratare de terminarla antes de que acabe el año, necesito pensar bien aunque tengo el bloqueo al final de este capitulo me di cuenta que lo hice mas interesante, es bueno o no…espero me disculpen…empezare actualizar mis otras historias…específicamente las de Naruto que tengo mas de seis meses a un año que no la actualizo…en fin nos vemos hasta una próxima oportunidad mis lectores…si quieren revisen aunque esta vez entenderé perfectamente si no lo hacen<strong>


End file.
